Deseos Enredados
by SoffCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se encuentran en su prado cuando un misterioso vampiro aparece de la nada. El clima de la historia se desarrolla en Eclipse, con nuevos personajes y nuevos problemas.


[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 1[/u]: Replanteo

Me encontraba mirando el cielo, contemplando la enorme masa gris que lo cubría casi todo. Hace tiempo eso me hubiese molestado, ahora no. Esto era parte de mi vida. Mi nueva vida.

Moví lentamente las manos acariciando el pasto que se encontraba debajo de mí. Estaba algo húmedo a causa de la lluvia, cosa muy común aquí en Forks. También me había acostumbrado a la casi continua llovizna y a la temperatura baja.

Suspiré lentamente.

Si mi vida fuese contemplada desde el punto de vista de alguien más, podría asegurarse que era como la de cualquier joven de dieciocho años. En cambio, yo sabía que no cualquiera tenía mi vida, es más, estaba casi segura de que mi vida, no yo, era única en todo sentido y me alegraba de que fuera así.

Volteé la cabeza hacia un costado para ver a la razón de que mi vida fuese tan anormal, rara, fantástica, de ensueño. El me estaba mirando, como de costumbre. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían llenos de alegría. Sus labios se torcieron para formar una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Edward… el ser más perfecto que jamás hubiera existido. Aun mejor que cualquier príncipe azul o caballero, mil veces mejor que todo eso. Lástima que el no pensara lo mismo, en realidad seguro que nadie pensaba como yo. Digamos la verdad ¿Quién se imagina a un vampiro como el héroe de la historia? Nadie. Pero yo lo conocía y daba por hecho que el era mi héroe, quien me rescataba continuamente. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión… donde otro vampiro casi me quita la vida por puro capricho… James.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar su nombre. Mi mano fue casi de manera automática hacia la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que poseía en el brazo.

¿Qué anda mal? –me preguntó Edward con voz dulce y algo preocupada.

¿Mal? ¿Qué podía ir mal? Todo estaba bien si sacábamos que la loca vampiro pareja de James estaba empecinada en matarme, que al parecer había creado un ejército de neófitos para asegurar mi final y tal vez el de mi futura familia, que mi mejor amigo licántropo y su grupo adolescente de lobos también estaría en la batalla… Sacando eso ¿Qué podía ir mal? ¿Qué lo Vulturis todavía no habían venido a corroborar si soy o no vampira?

Más de una cosa –conteste aun pensando en todos los problemas que teníamos encima.

Te dije que lo de los neófitos ira bien. No pasará nada

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Digamos que tengo una hermana que ve el futuro –contesto en tono burlón haciendo un par de muecas.

Y digamos que esa hermana no ve nada cuando hay licántropos de por medio. Así que en fines prácticos Alice esta "ciega"

No del todo

Tengo miedo, Edward

Bella, cariño, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? Todo saldrá bien –enfatizó la ultima palabra- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? –puso su labio inferior sobre el superior creando un perfecto puchero y haciendo que me sintiera culpable.

Si confío en ti, pero creo que se lo están tomando muy a la ligera, en especial Jake y sus amigos

¿Temes por ellos?

¡Temo por todos! Todavía no puedo imaginarme a Alice en medio de una batalla despiadada y sangrienta. Ni a el pequeño de Seth ¡Vamos! Tiene solo catorce años, o quince ¡Es un niño!

Te preocupas demasiado –mustió es desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

¿Demasiado? Nos superaban en número y para colmo yo no estaba ayudando en nada. Había sido tan egoísta que le supliqué a Edward que se quedara conmigo en el momento de la batalla, no podría soportar la intriga de si el estaba bien o no. Y mi mejor amigo estaría peleando, como siempre tomándose todo como un juego ¡Y el no era inmortal! Tenía un corazón que bombeaba sangre y un cuerpo resistente pero no duro como la piedra.

Además –dijo Edward en tono despreocupado- Seth estará con nosotros. Necesito ver como anda la batalla

¿O sea que estará en fase?

Asintió.

Bueno, eso esta mejor. Pero no podría perdonarme si alguien pierde la vida por mi culpa

Bella, por milésima vez, todo saldrá bien

Me crucé de brazos ya harta de esa frase. Todo el mundo la decía, él, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob ¡Incluso Esme!

Edward se acerco a mí lentamente y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Olvide automáticamente todo los problemas que rondaban por mi mente. Ahora no los recordaba, no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre siquiera.

Entrelace mis manos en su pelo estrechándolo contra mí aunque sabía que eso no lo retendría demasiado. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos hasta que sonrió y se alejo lentamente de mí con su respiración agitada como la mía.

¿Más tranquila? –pregunto divertido.

Por ahora

El rió por la voz que había utilizado.

Me quedé callada pensando de nuevo en todo lo malo que teníamos que afrontar en tan solo un par de semanas. Tan solo imaginármelo me ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Es que nunca podría tener paz? ¿Es que siempre tendría que estar poniendo en peligro a los demás con mi desgracia? ¿Por qué mi mala suerte tenía que afectar a otros y no limitarse solo conmigo?

Miré a Edward que se encontraba contemplando el cielo, otra vez. Su postura era rígida y parecía estar esperando algo o tratando de percibir algo.

Me estremecí.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con la voz ahogada por el miedo.

No te preocupes, todo anda bien

La traducción sería: "Estoy seguro de que algo malo se acerca pero yo te protegeré"

¿Vampiro cerca? –trate de adivinar.

Sí

La sangre escapó de mi cara y mi cuerpo tembló a causa de un escalofrío.

¿Victoria? –mi voz apenas era audible.

No

¿Le conoces?

No

Su rostro se crispo y con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie. Me le quede mirando asombrada por la velocidad que había utilizado. Ya hace mucho que estaba con Edward y lo había visto moverse rápido pero aun no podía dejar de asombrarme cuando lo hacía. Al igual que aun no podía dejar de quedar deslumbrada con su belleza y atrapada en sus ojos dorados.

Con otro movimiento rápido me levanto del piso y me ubicó a su lado estrechándome contra el.

Esta cerca –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Demasiado

Pude notar la preocupación en su voz. En ese momento me dio terror.

Los árboles comenzaron a moverse más de la cuenta. No había viento así que supuse que otra cosa los estaba moviendo… Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras veía como el movimiento de árboles se acercaba más y más hacia nosotros.

La postura de Edward se relajó pero solo un poco. Eso significaba que no estábamos en peligro, por lo menos por ahora. Tal vez ese vampiro no era un neófito, tal vez no quería hacer daño ¿Tendría yo esa suerte? No, no lo creo.

De pronto los árboles dejaron de moverse. Me quede contemplando el lugar donde se habían detenido. Nada pasó. Por un minuto entero todo estuvo en silencio y en paz, solo se podía escuchar el agua del río y el cantar de las aves.

¿Qué paso? –pregunte con la intriga a flor de piel.

Se percató de que estamos aquí

¿Es bueno?

No esta vinculado con Victoria y no sabe nada sobre ti pero…

Me quede esperando a que terminara la oración. No lo hizo.

El movimiento volvió a aparecer. Estaba segura que esta vez saldría de la densa cantidad de árboles y terminaría en el prado junto a nosotros.

Algo fugaz como un rayo atravesó el prado y termino justo a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Estábamos frente a frente.

La criatura torció los labios formando una encantadora sonrisa y susurró:

Edward

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 2[/u]: Vieja amistad

Me había quedado quieta mirando fijamente a la hermosa… ¿Vampiro? Edward había dicho eso pero no lo parecía, no del todo.

Su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de mis amigos vampiros. Sus ojos eran celestes ¿Celestes? ¿No era que los vampiros podían tener ojos rojos o dorados? ¿Por qué ella tenía ojos celestes?

Otra cosa me llamo la atención. Su edad, o al menos la que aparentaba. Parecía de no más de catorce o quince años, muy niña. Su rostro era una dulzura y más aun con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada.

Tarde en darme cuenta que estaba con la boca abierta por el asombro. La cerré provocando un leve ruido. Tanto la chica como Edward me miraron por un segundo.

¿Edward Cullen? –preguntó ella otra vez mirándolo fijamente con sus ojazos penetrantes y llenos de brillo.

El tardo en contestar, parecía aun más sorprendido que yo. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios apretados y podría jurar que estaba ocultando una sonrisa.

No puede ser –apenas pude oírlo.

¡Eres tu! –exclamó feliz ella y río estridentemente- ¡No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo!

Sophy...

Si, soy yo

Comenzó a acercarse de lo más campante hasta que volvió repentinamente la vista hacia mí. Fue entonces cuando sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y calculadores. Me miraba de reojo como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

No se asustará –le aseguró Edward- Sabe que si fueses peligrosa yo no estaría tan tranquilo

¿Y quien dijo que yo no soy peligrosa? –pregunto desafiante la tal "Sophy".

Edward enarcó las cejas. La chica, que ahora estaba a un metro de distancia, soltó una sonora carcajada.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No soy peligrosa –admitió con las manos en alto. Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego desvió la vista para mirarme a mí. Automáticamente comencé a ponerme más nerviosa de lo necesario- ¿Podría abrazar a mi amigo? –el tono de voz que había utilizado fue tan cortés que era casi imposible decirle que no.

Cl-claro –respondí entrecortada.

Me separe solo un poco de Edward para dejar el espacio justo y necesario.

Ella me sonrió angelicalmente y luego corrió velozmente hacia los brazos de mi novio. Ambos rieron y hasta comenzaron a girar en el lugar. Yo no pude sentir celos, aun estaba un tanto asustada como para poder sentir alguna otra cosa.

Al separarse Sophy le dedico una mirada envenenada.

Fuiste muy mal amigo Edward –le recriminó.

Lo siento, sabes que no fue con mala intención

¡Eso es mentira! Yo no sabía nada… Fue muy cruel

Lo siento –bajo la mirada- Era por tu bien

Si, claro –bufo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lo importante es que pude encontrarte para echártelo en cara –rió- Me alegra verte otra vez

A mi también, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser esto? ¿Y que rayos eres?

¡Pues una vampiro, tontito! Me parece muy mal que no conozcas a los de tu especie después de tantos años

Edward tenía razón en dudar. Ella solo cumplía algunas de las características principales de los vampiros como ser veloz y supongo que también era fuerte y bebía sangre pero… había otras cosas que los vampiros no poseían.

¿Cómo pueden ser tus ojos azules si eres vampiro?

Puede usar lentes de contacto –murmuré.

Ella volvió a reír.

No, no uso lentes de contacto, tengo buena vista y mis ojos son azules de nacimiento

Eso es lo me de menos –continuó Edward- Lo más raro es tu corazón

¿Qué tiene su corazón? –pregunte curiosa.

Late

¿Late? Entonces no podía ser un vampiro. Los vampiros tienen corazón pero esta como congelado, no bombea sangre y jamás lo hará.

Bueno, soy vampiro pero no del todo –entrecerró los ojos- Digamos que soy una semi vampiro. Mitad vampiro, mitad humana. Por eso mi corazón late, mis ojos son del mismo color que antes, no soy tan fría o fuerte o veloz y aun me gusta la comida humana

¿Pero tomas sangre?

Si –pareció avergonzada por ello.

Impresionante ¿Cómo y cuando te convertiste?

No mucho después de que me dejaste. Digamos que como un año o menos

¿Dejado? Ellos habían sido amigos y nada más ¿Verdad?

Y te quedaste en los eternos catorce

Quince –le corrigió entre dientes.

¿Cómo paso?

Eso no importa

Edward la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido por un rato. Parecía estar concentrado en algo, yo supuse que le estaría leyendo la mente, pero algo pasaba… Sus ojos se iluminaron y una chispa de asombro se asomó por ellos.

Me le quede mirando esperando una explicación ¿Por qué aquel asombro?

No puedo leer su mente –contesto a mi pregunta mental casi sin aliento.

Pensé que si podías –repliqué- Hace unos minutos…

Ahora no puedo. Es como si una parte de su mente la ocultase bajo siete candados

Dirigí mi mirada a Sophy quien sonreía victoriosa.

¿Eres como Bella? ¿Tienes una clase de escudo? ¿Ese es tu don?

Muchas preguntas –se quejó- No es mi don, un amigo me enseño a… defenderme. No puedo bloquear mi mente entera pero si algo puntual

¿Por qué no me quieres decir como te transformaste?

Porque eso no importa, fue hace mucho tiempo

Por primera vez la vi afligida. Hasta ese momento la niña había sido puras sonrisas y carcajadas.

¿No me vas a presentar? –pregunto Sophy con la mirada clavada en mi.

Si, claro –contesto Edward- Sophy ella es Bella, mi novia –sonrió- Bella, ella es Sophie o como yo le digo Sophy, una antigua amiga

Un placer –dije tímidamente.

El placer es todo mío –sonrió amablemente- Vaya, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien para compartir tu vida ¿Acaso no te había dicho yo antes que eras más que capas de estar cerca de los humanos? Y tu que no te tenías confianza y ahora ¡Tan solo mírate! De novio con una humana de aroma asombrosamente fuerte y tentador

Me estremecí.

Tranquila Bella. Hace poco que me alimente, conmigo estas a salvo –me aseguró interpretando correctamente mi estremecimiento.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?

Emm… digamos que he estado viajando por todo el país y me toco pasar por aquí. Termine de cazar y decidí dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que reconocí un aroma algo peculiar, y no precisamente el de Bella, ¿Puedes creer que tu aroma se me hizo familiar después de tanto tiempo? –carcajeó- Yo no podía creerlo, pensé que mis sentidos me estaban jugando una mala pasada así que decidí seguir el rastro y ¡Aquí estoy! Justo frente a ti

¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo?

No se. No lo he decidido aun. Pensaba solo dar una vuelta pero ahora que te he encontrado quiero saber que es lo que haz hecho en estos… setenta años

Edward se la quedo mirando, aun estaba sorprendido. No se porque pero me sentía de más en aquella conversación. Tenía ganas de irme, pero no lo haría sin Edward, claro que no.

Aun no puedo creer que te hayas transformado tan joven –rezongó Edward.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

No te creas que no puedo vivir mi vida plenamente. Esto de ser mitad vampiro y mitad humana es genial. Lastima por el sol… si no fuera por eso no tendría ni el más mínimo problema

¿Y la sangre?

Viviría en algún lugar cercano a algún bosque… como este. Yo no me alimento de personas… sería horrible

Pensé que serías vegetariana

Estaba tan llena de preguntas, demasiado para mi gusto. Tenía muchas dudas, muchas cosas que querías saber pero tendría que esperar hasta estar sola con Edward.

Bueno, no interrumpiré más su salida chicos –dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de nosotros- Espero verlos luego

¡Espera! No te vayas

No quiero estar estorbando

No lo haces –Sophy negó con la cabeza- Por lo menos ve hasta mi casa, allí te encontrarás con mi familia que por cierto se ha agrandado. Tengo una hermana que ve el futuro, seguro ella ya sabe que irás así que no tienes porque explicarles nada

¿Seguro que no seré problema?

Por supuesto –sonrió- En mi familia somos muy hospitalarios

¿Tendrán alguna cama?

¿Cama? –pregunto Edward y una voz dentro de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Ah si, es que… -sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado- Yo si duermo, y mucho

Guau, eso si que debería habérmelo esperado pero… me toma por sorpresa –sonrió y despeinó un poco su pelo- Carlisle se quedara impresionado al verte

¿Tu "padre"? Sigues con el

Si, y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo más

De ser así, iré a tu casa ¿Cómo hago para llegar?

Sigue mi olor y el de Bella. Venimos desde allí

Excelente

Sonrió y dio media vuelta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya no estaba.

Me quede mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido al igual que mi novio. Se le veía feliz. Al parecer en verdad habían sido buenos amigos.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el con mis ojos llenos de preguntas. Al mirarme sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

No necesito leerte la mente para saber que estas llena de dudas

Ajá

¿Y cual es tu primera pregunta? –mustió acomodándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

¿Cuándo conociste a Sophy?

Entrecerró los ojos y me dedico una media sonrisa, mi preferida.

Hace mucho, en 1933

¡¿1933? –eso si era mucho tiempo.

Te dije que fue hace mucho

¿Y como pasó?

Fue en la época que yo había decido apartarme de Carlisle para seguir mi camino fuera de la regla del "vegetarianismo"

No entiendo como pudo ser tu amiga si ella era humana y tu estabas en tu etapa rebelde

Rió al escuchar mi expresión.

Digamos que cuando la conocí apenas si había empezado con esa etapa. Yo tenía los típicos ojos dorados de quienes solo se alimentan de sangre de animales

¿Recuerdas exactamente todo lo que pasó el primer día que la viste?

En realidad acabo de leer ese día en su mente. Fue muy interesante ver como ella sintió todo, como ella vivió todo. Creo que su historia sería mas interesante que la mía

Pero si es la misma historia

La de ella es más detallada y emocionante ya que sus sentimientos son los de una niña valiente y corajuda, sin miedo a lo raro… Alguien muy parecida a ti –me dedico una dulce sonrisa y llevo su frío dedo índice hasta mi labio inferior para acariciarlo suavemente.

Por un momento perdí el hilo de la conversación, no sabía ni donde estaba parada. Me esforcé para volver a respirar normalmente.

¿Me contarías su versión de la historia?

Claro, pero mejor siéntate –dijo tomándome delicadamente entre sus brazos y ubicándome en el húmedo pasto- La historia es algo larga

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 3[/u]: Recuerdo

Me senté sobre el regazo de Edward mirando sus penetrantes ojos dorados. El me sonrió y luego miró el cielo con aire nostálgico.

Primero que nada debes situarte en tiempo –susurró- Todo esto, como antes te dije, paso en 1993, al norte de Texas. Era verano por lo cual el sol era algo casi imposible de evitar –carcajeó- No se en que estaba pensando cuando fui a ahí. En fin, la historia de Sophy no es mucho más feliz que la mía. Su familia era muy humilde y ella poseía muchos hermanos, muchos se fueron a penas cumplieron dieciséis y otros tuvieron que dárselos a otras personas ya que no podían mantenerlos. En los últimos tiempos Sophy temía ser regalada o peor, echada ya que se estaba acercando a los dieciséis.

Que terrible –mustié perpleja- ¿Quién podría ser tan despiadado de hacer eso?

Era otra época, Bella –me explicó- Bueno, y por aquel motivo ella debía hacer todo al pie de la letra. Lo que decían sus padres era ley para ella. No podía desobedecerlos en nada porque…

La echarían

Al menos eso pensaba ella –frunció el ceño- El recuerdo de ella empieza en su casa…

[b]Flash Back[/b]

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita vaca! ¿Quién la manda a salirse? Encima no se como logró salir, estoy segura de que cerré la cerca cuando me fui pero eso no será excusa para mi padre, o claro que no. "La vaca no está, y eso es lo que importa", me dirá, o más bien me gritará.

Es mi fin, es mi fin. Me echara como a un perro y terminaré en la calle ¿Que haré? ¿Con quien puedo ir? Tal vez me cruce a María por ahí… no, no creo. Ella debe estar a kilómetros de aquí. Tal vez Peter… no, el tampoco. Creo que se había tomado un barco a Inglaterra ¿Entonces que haré?

Caminé por el sendero que llevaba directo al bosque segura de que la vaca se había ido para ese lado.

¡Maldita vaca! Para colmo la favorita de mi padre. Me matará, me matará. Me matará y luego me usará para el puchero.

Seguí maldiciendo a la vaca durante todo el camino hasta que el sendero desapareció. No había señales de la vaca y no podía arriesgarme a volver con las manos vacías. No si quería seguir viviendo en mi casa, o simplemente si quería seguir viviendo.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Sin importarme nada, continué caminando aunque no hubiese sendero ¡Al cuerno con el! Tal vez era mejor perderme que enfrentar la furia de mi familia.

Las ramas rasguñaban mi ropa y ya tenia un par de tajos en mis brazos, pero apenas si se notaban. Mis piernas me dolían a cada paso que daba. Perdí la noción de la hora con facilidad. Pensar que había partido a medio día y ahora el sol estaba al oeste, en pocas horas ya ni siquiera estaría.

Escuché un mugido. Mi corazón latió lleno de alegría. Corrí hacia el lugar donde el sonido provenía. Me tropecé mas de una vez pero no me importo ¡Al fin había encontrado a la maldita vaca!

Corrí una rama que me estorbaba la vista y luego quedé petrificada en el lugar observando el atípico suceso.

Allí estaba la vaca preferida de mi padre, con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca. Ya no emitía mugidos, estaba muerta. Pegada a ella se encontraba un chico, su boca estaba apoyada en el cuello del animal y sus manos se encontraban fijas en el lomo de la vaca. Habría jurado que la había aboyado de tanta fuerza que estaba utilizando.

Aun estaba helada viendo la escena. Moví un pie inconcientemente con tal mala suerte que partí una ramita y esta hizo un [i]crac[/i] que distrajo al joven y me miro.

Sus ojos eran de un color hermoso y atrapante, nunca había visto un color igual de ojos ¿Desde cuando las personas tenían ojos dorados? No sabía, pero quedaban geniales.

Lentamente el chico despegó sus labios del cuello del animal dejando ver una gran marca. Aunque la marca no era lo que me preocupaba, sino toda la sangre que manchaba el perfecto rostro del extraño.

Pasó su mano por la boca limpiando la sangre. Ahora que lo veía "limpio" y lejos del animal comprobé que era hermoso, muy hermosos. Era tal su belleza que resultaba imposible.

Sonreí.

Su rostro estaba como tallado en pierda. Su piel era blanca, su cabello color bronce y despeinado. Era alto y tenía un caminar muy elegante. Parecía que se deslizaba por las hojas desparramadas en el suelo.

Se detuvo al estar a unos cuatro metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Hola –dijo con una voz suave y encantadora.

Me quede deslumbrada con su voz, tan bella como su rostro.

Iba a responderle cuando un leve rayo de sol atravesó la espesa masa de hojas e impacto en su rostro que brillo como si estuviese hecho de diamantes.

Solté un grito de asombro

¡Su piel brilla! ¿Cómo es eso posible? No, no es posible. Nada en este chico es posible, su belleza, su piel brille y tan blanca ¡Que beba sangre de vaca! Definitivamente este chico no es normal

Que bueno que te des cuenta –abrí la boca de pura sorpresa ¡Había acotado algo a lo que yo estaba pensando!- Sorprendente ¿Verdad?

¿Lees mentes? –pregunté con voz apenas audible.

Entre otras cosas –sonrió.

En ese momento fue cuando comprendí que había encontrado al hombre más maravilloso y bello de todo el mundo.

Increíble –susurré.

Estaba maravillada, asombrada. Quería conocerlo más, necesitaba saber más de el.

¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté.

Edward Cullen –su voz era tan cortés y delicada.

Un placer –sonreí- Mi nombre es Sophie pero puedes llamarme Sophy

Se me quedo mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué te interesas en mí? –preguntó bruscamente.

No lo se. Es que despiertas un gran interés. No conozco gente así todo los días… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Por qué bebo sangre?

Si. No quiero ofenderte pero eso suelen hacer los vampiros –reí.

El se me quedo mirando con ambas cejas enarcadas.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando… no, eso… no, claro que no ¡Los vampiros no existen!

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron formando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Si existen.

Edward asintió una vez y borró su sonrisa.

Bebo sangre de animales porque así me lo enseño mi "padre"

Oh. Asombroso ¿Entonces eres un vampiro bueno?

No del todo –sonrió amargamente- Deje a mi padre harto de una vida de sacrificio por resistir alimentarme de sangre humana

Y si es así ¿Por qué mataste a la pobre vaca?

Aun no he dejado el hábito del todo. Además matar gente me da culpa, es algo horrible… Tendrías que sentirte agradecida de que mate a la vaca y no a ti

No se que es peor ¡Mi padre me matara cuando sepa que su vaca ha sido asesinada por un vampiro! Es más, me matara doblemente por mentirle

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

Eso puede solucionarse

Tragué sonoramente. Su mirada era despiadada. Por primera vez temí por mi vida. El no me parecía alguien a quien temer, es más, parecía muy cortés y amable… alguien bueno. Pero esa mirada me heló la sangre ¡Y claro! Había una forma de evitar tanto problema, ¿Para que dejar que mi padre me mate si un vampiro podía hacerlo? Seguro dolería menos.

No lo creas –comentó otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos.

¿Duele mucho?

No lo se en realidad. A mi solo me convirtieron

¿Y duele?

Más que nada en el mundo –me estremecí- Por suerte no tendrás que pasar por eso

¿Vas a matarme? –no había miedo en mi voz. No se porque pero morir a manos de un vampiro me parecía la cosa más emocionante que jamás haría en mi vida.

No te entiendo –mustió- Hay una gran cantidad de probabilidades de que mueras ahora mismo a manos de un vampiro y no tienes miedo ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Es que todavía no caigo del asombro ¡Tengo a un vampiro frente a mi! –soltó una carcajada al escuchar mi entusiasmo- Preferiría que tu me mataras antes que mi padre

No te matare –dijo meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa que sacaba suspiros.

Me relaje un poco.

Gracias. Por perdonarme la vida eres mi nuevo mejor amigo

Edward se quedo petrificado al oír mis palabras ¿Qué era lo malo de que fuese mi mejor amigo? Era una broma, tampoco para tomárselo así.

Era una broma –aclaré- Pero podrías ser mi mejor amigo, no tengo muchos amigos

No te aconsejo que seas amiga de alguien como yo

¿Por qué no? Eres bueno

Soltó una carcajada llena de tristeza.

¿Bueno? No me conoces

Tal vez no –admití- Pero estoy casi segura de que no eres malo

Matar personas ya es algo que te hace malo

Lo haces porque lo necesitas

No, tengo otra opción, beber sangre de animales. Pero soy tan malo que prefiero no hacerlo y dedicar mi atención a la sangre humana

Eso es capricho, no maldad. Me imagino que debes sufrir al no poder beber la sangre de un humano… ¿Te infrinjo dolor ahora?

Acabo de alimentarme así que no mucho. Aunque hueles realmente bien… -agitó su cabeza como si quisiera sacar un pensamiento- No debes preocuparte por si me dañas o no… yo podría dañarte sin problema alguno

Podrías pero no lo harías –sonreí tranquilamente- ¿Dónde vivías antes?

Lejos

Vaya, se nota que querías contestar mi pregunta –mascullé.

Sonrió y se acerco lentamente a mi mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera calculando el miedo que había en mi mirada.

Si estas esperando a que me asuste yo de ti estaría poniéndome cómodo porque deberás esperar mucho para que eso pase

Soltó una carcajada y se acerco ahora más confiado hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia de donde me encontraba.

Eres única –dijo asombrado.

¿Única? ¿Yo? Si, claro –bufé- Tu eres el único, el ser asombroso y extraño

La extraña eres tu por no temerme

Me encogí de hombros.

Apuesto que si te ven por la calle tampoco te temen

La gente que me ve por la calle no sabe lo que soy realmente

Si no te muestras agresivo no te temerán

Suspiró.

Todo resulta muy fácil para ti ¿No?

No, tengo problemas y no se como solucionarlos fácilmente –lo observé con mirada acusadora- Por ejemplo tu me generaste el problema más grande de mi vida matando a la vaca de mi padre

No veo el problema de haber perdido una vaca

No era solo una vaca ¡Era la vaca! Esa vaca es más importante que yo para mi padre… [i]era[/i] más importante… Cuando se entere me matara

Exageras. No lo hará

¡Si lo hará! Tu no lo conoces…

Recordé a mi padre. Su mal carácter, sus gritos, sus rabietas. Recordé cuando le pegaba a mi madre, a mis hermanos y principalmente a mí. También pasó por mi cabeza cada una de sus amenazas en las cuales me recordaba que si no hacía lo que el me decía me echaría y no me dejaría volver.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería irme, no quería dejar a mi mamá, ni a mis hermanos. No quería separarme de las pocas cosas que tenía.

Mire a Edward que tenía la vista fija en mí. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, casi tanto como el mío. Seguro había visto todo lo que había pensado… me ruboricé.

Bueno, ahora si lo conoces –susurré entrecortada por el llanto. Traté de pararlo con éxito. No me gustaba llorar en frente de desconocidos.

Tu padre es una basura –bramó entre dientes con los ojos llenos de ira.

Es lo que hay…

¡No puede tratarte así! ¡Eres su hija!

Una más del montón

Ya lo tenía asumido. No esperaba nada más de un hombre como el. Solo me daba el techo y el alimento, nada más.

Si te echa te estaría haciendo un favor

¡No! No quiero irme ¿Qué haré si me echa? Estaría tirada en la calle, sin comida, sin ropa, sin nada ¡Nada! Sin mi madre ni mis hermanitos, sola ¡No quiero! Prefiero mil reprendas y azotes antes que eso

No lo permitiré

Me lo quede mirando asombrada. Me estaba protegiendo, o al menos eso pensaba hacer… que tierno. Ni siquiera me conocía y ya se ponía de mi lado. Bien que Edward podía darle un buen susto a mi padre pero… no, no dejaría que Edward se manchara las manos con alguien así.

Edward sonrió.

No es necesario que lo mate –recalco algo divertido.

¿Entonces como harías? –una fugaz idea inundó mi mente- ¿Me llevarías contigo?

¿Conmigo? No se…

¡Por favor! No sería una molestia, no como mucho. Además yo no te juzgo por lo que haces así que tampoco te haría sentir culpable o un monstruo si llegaras a leer mi mente. Te haría compañía para que no te sientas solo… ¿Si?

Si se da la oportunidad…

¡Gracias, gracias! –canturreé y avancé gustosa a abrazarlo, y eso hice.

Fue cuestión de un segundo en que terminé en el piso. Edward se había alejado unos cinco metros de mí y me miraba con ojos desorbitados de un color dorado oscuro.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? –pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo.

No debes tenerme tanta confianza –dijo acercándose lentamente a mi.

¿Te tente? –bajo la mirada- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Tu tendrías que perdonarme a mí por querer beber tu sangre

No… ya me acostumbré a la idea

Apenas si pasaste tiempo conmigo

No importa, me acostumbré –miré el cielo que estaba de un color violeta anaranjado- Debería irme… mi padre se preguntara donde estoy –mi cara se crispó y la angustia subió por mi pecho al recordar lo que me esperaría en casa.

Yo te llevaré

Lo mire extrañada, llena de preguntas. El puso los ojos en blanco.

Estoy seguro de que te perderás si no te ayudo, además de paso podemos tomar alguna vaca prestada –sonrió dulcemente.

¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Me acerqué a el cuidadosamente y tome su mano. Era helada y dura pero al mismo tiempo transmitía cierta suavidad. Al ver que el no la rechazo le sonreí y comente:

Y tu que dices que eres malo… ¡Que bobada tan grande! Y ni hablar de la otra que dijiste "No te aconsejo ser amiga de alguien como yo" mustié imitando vagamente su voz- ¡Pero si eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener! –rió casi sin parar mientras yo hablaba y subía mi tono de voz.

Gracias por el cumplido… mejor amiga

Ya no temía a nada. Edward me ayudaría con el tema de la vaca que se había comido y ya no habría problemas con mi padre. Pero eso no era lo mejor, pero ni por asomo. Lo mejor era que había hecho un nuevo amigo, uno asombroso y mitológico. Desde ahora tenía un mejor amigo vampiro.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 4[/u]: Primera impresión

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Edward, quien ya había terminado su relato. Su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo, y una tímida sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios. Sin más ni menos dirigió su vista hasta mí y me miro directo a los ojos.

¿Conseguiste la vaca? –pregunte de repente.

Si –sonrió pícaramente- Aunque no fue algo fácil. Sophy no quería que le robara a nadie… tuve que recordarle lo que pasaría si ella llegaba con las manos vacías

Que hombre tan horrible… ¡¿Como podía tratar así a su hija?

Sus dientes crujieron.

Ni me lo recuerdes. Más de una vez tuve ganas de ir y arrancarle la cabeza, Sophy me lo impedía y con mucha razón, era su padre. Pero tendrías que haber visto su brazo… -frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes con ira mientras hablaba- estaban todos marcados, con cicatrices y moretones –sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse el recuerdo de su mente. Inspiró profundamente y me miro otra vez ya calmado.

Que lindo que ella haya sido tu amiga y más en esos tiempos en que estabas tan solo… –mi voz se quebró. No podía imaginarme a mi novio, el ser más perfecto del universo, solo por el mundo matando gente y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

Si, es la única amiga que he tenido después de mi transformación –me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida- humana, claro.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que decidieras ser su amigo?

No lo sé. Tal vez me impresionó el hecho de no haberle generado terror ni tensión en lo mas mínimo. Hay gente que aun sin saber lo que soy, se aleja de mi pero Sophy no, ella estúpidamente se quedo mirando al ser más peligroso en la tierra y encima quiso ser su amiga… Hay que ser tonto para cometer semejante estupidez

Te recuerdo que yo estoy de novia y c-com… bueno ya sabes con un vampiro –gruñí.

Comprometida –sonrió al decirlo- Y si, es verdad. En eso Sophy y tu son muy parecidas. Creo que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien, coinciden en algunas cosas

¿Por ejemplo?

Bueno, primero que nada no me temen y nunca lo hicieron –asentí y se me escapo una leve risita- Después ella, al menos cuando era humana, solía ser torpe –me miro fijamente- no tanto como tu, pero… -lo fulminé con la mirada. No había porque meterse con mi torpeza.

Me quedé callada contemplando el prado. Era casi verano, el pasto estaba verde y sobre el yacían miles de flores de muchos colores, principalmente violetas y amarillas.

Pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer en mi rostro. Las seque con mi mano derecha lentamente y mire hacia el cielo que estaba gris a causa de las nubes.

Suspiré.

Forks… ¿Habría lugar más perfecto para un vampiro? Eran muy pocos los días donde el sol se presentaba y la lluvia era algo de casi todos los días.

Vamos –me levanto delicadamente del suelo- te llevaré a casa

No quiero ir a casa –fruncí el ceño.

Bella, falta poco para que llegue Charlie y no le haz dejado nota alguna ni nada, se preocuparía

Esta bien –mascullé entre dientes- Además tengo que preparar la cena –me recordé en voz alta.

Me subí sobre la espalda de Edward y comenzó el viaje. El viento pegaba sin piedad en mi cara y despeinada mis cabellos. Era sensacional esa sensación, tanto como la que antes había vivido junto a mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, y las motos.

Un leve estrujón azotó mi corazón. Hacía mucho ya que no hablaba con Jake, la última vez que lo escuche fue cuando me llamo para disculparse por lo que me había dicho en su garaje la última vez que lo vi… Aun me dolía que el prefiriese que yo estuviera muerta antes que fuera vampiro. El había dicho que no quiso decir eso, que fue una estupidez pero ¿Y que pasaba si en verdad pensaba eso? Mi corazón sufrió otro azote. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para no pensar más en eso.

Al llegar a casa, Edward se fue prometiéndome que volvería más tarde… como de costumbre, a hurtadillas sin que Charlie lo supiera.

Me encaminé casi de manera automática hacia la cocina. Abrí la heladera y saqué lo primero que vi. Un paquete de papas fritas las cuales solo debía cocinarlas y un par de churrascos. No era partidaria de la comida chatarra pero no tenía tiempo. Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento, cansado y con hambre.

Cuando mi padre abrió la puerta la mesa estaba lista al igual que la comida. Charlie se veía algo molesto mientras cortaba perezosamente la carne.

¿Pasa algo? –pregunte.

Nada –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Papá… puedes decírmelo

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te viste con Jacob? –preguntó de sopetón.

Me había agarrado con la guardia baja. Mi corazón se estrujo al tiempo que yo trataba de reponer el aire que había exhalado de prepo.

Hace un par de semanas

Dime que no te haz enojado con el por lo del beso

Eso no es asunto tuyo –mascullé.

Es solo un niño, se equivoco ¿No merece una segunda oportunidad?

Ya me llamo para pedirme disculpas

¿Y?

Lo perdone. Ahí esta su segunda oportunidad

¿Y si lo perdonaste por qué no vas a La Push a visitarlo?

Porque no he tenido tiempo

Tienes tiempo de sobra ahora que terminaste el instituto

¿Si te digo que lo iré a visitar en cuanto pueda me dejarás en paz?

¿Lo prometes?

Si, si, lo prometo

Harta de la conversación levante la mesa mascullando. Luego de lavar y secar todo fui al baño, me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y marché directo hacia mi habitación donde mi Adonis me esperaba tendido en la cama.

Hola –saludé.

Edward no me miro, solo siguió jugando con algo que tenía en la mano. La luz estaba apagada así que no pude definir lo que era.

Me acerque a el y me acosté a su lado.

¿Qué tienes en la mano? –pregunté.

Nada… solo cierta pulsera que alguien olvidó por ahí

Mire fijamente sus manos y allí estaba la pulsera que me había regalado Jacob para mi graduación, con su dije de lobo y el nuevo dije agregado de Edward, un diamante de su madre.

Me ató la pulsera a la muñeca delicadamente con movimientos veloces.

Gracias

No hay de que

¿Cómo anda todo con Sophy?

De lo más bien. Esme esta encantada

¿Si?

Deberías verla… Le encanta la idea de tener otra "hija" fuera de la edad de diecisiete años. Y esta fascinada porque Sophy dependa de ella en el tema alimento, Esme no deja de ver videos sobre cocina… pronto nos volverá a todos locos –soltó una risotada.

Me alegra que Esme sea feliz con la presencia de Sophy ¿Y los otros como la tomaron?

Bueno Carlisle también esta encantado con ella. Encuentra asombroso el hecho de que sea mitad vampiro. Aun trata de descubrir como pasó pero Sophy no aporta mucho… Deja hacerse exámenes y todo eso pero se niega rotundamente a hablar sobre su transformación

¿Tan feo habrá sido para que se niegue tanto a… mostrarte como fue?

Eso sospecho –su voz sonó triste- Tal vez demasiado feo como para confiar en mi

No tienes que pensar en eso. No es cuestión de confianza, tal vez quiere protegerte

¿Protegerme?

¿Quien sabe? Tu te sientes culpable por todo, ella te conoce y seguro debe saber que si ves eso te sentirás culpable por… no se, encontraras algún motivo… y ella no debe querer eso. O tal vez no sea eso, tal vez tiene miedo de que te enojes con ella

Puede ser… pero igual me preocupa demasiado que no me lo diga

Lo que pasa es que te mata tener intriga. Estas muy acostumbrado a poder "ver" todo

No tanto –sonrió.

Bueno, yo soy una excepción común pero que se te sume otra debe ser frustrante

Soltó una carcajada.

Entonces a Esme y a Carlisle le cayó bien. Eso me lo esperaba ¿Y los demás?

Alice la trata como a una muñeca Barbie. Esta tarde fueron a Port Angeles y le compró de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, ya sabes como es Alice

¿Y por que?

Uso la excusa de que Sophy solo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta, lo que es verdad, por eso Sophy accedió pero… cuando vio que Alice se estaba pasando de la raya se arrepintió de haberle dicho que si

Pobre Sophy…

Eso depende de que punto de vista lo veas. Alice tiene un gran sentido de la moda y la ropa que le compró no esta nada mal

Bueno, a Alice también le agrada Sophy ¿Y que pasa con Jasper?

Eso es un caso especial. Como sabrás Sophy es medio humana por lo cual su sangre sigue siendo una especie de tentación para nosotros. Y como para empeorar las cosas huele muy bien, por suerte el hecho de que sea media vampiro hace que el aroma se amortigüe un poco pero… a Jasper le cuesta. Ella se siente mal por tener que tentarlo en su propia casa

Se de eso –murmuré.

Luego Emmett también se llevó bien con ella. Esta feliz de la vida de que alguien estalle de risa con sus chistes. Nosotros ya nos acostumbramos pero Sophy esta que se muere por el. Lo adora, es una adoración mutua

Por un segundo me imagine el enorme salón de la casa de los Cullen. En el medio de este la menuda Sophy y a su lado el grandulón de Emmett. Ella se encontraba riéndose a más no poder con la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El, con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción recorriéndole la cara.

¿Y Rosalie? –pregunté con una sonrisa por la escena que había creado en mi cabeza.

Esta algo… celosa –dudo antes de decir la palabra.

¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?

Digamos que ahora que sabe la existencia de los semi vampiros esta que echa fuego por la boca. Piensa que ese es el equilibrio perfecto, lo que ella tanto querría tener. La belleza de un vampiro con las características de los humanos como por ejemplo, la más básica, un corazón funcionando

¿La odia?

Pensé en aquella noche donde Rosalie me contó su motivo por el cual estaba "enojada" conmigo y toda su historia con ese final tan trágico.

No, no la odia pero le cuesta estar cerca de ella sin pensar algo grosero –gruñó- Sophy pone su mejor esfuerzo para hablar con ella y caerle bien pero eso empeora las cosas

¿Por qué las empeora?

Le deja ver a Rosalie que no solo es una vampiro bella y semi humana sino que también es carismática y muy agradable. Más celos

Oh

Solté un enorme bostezo que intente sofocar pero fracasé. Edward me miro y soltó una carcajada. Sentí como la sangre subía hacia mis mejillas.

Hora de dormir, mañana será un largo día –dijo mientras me acomodaba suavemente entre las sábanas.

Sábado… Charlie se ira a pescar con Billy así que puedes pasar toda la tarde conmigo

En realidad, amor, me voy de caza

¡¿Cómo que te vas de caza? –grité histérica.

Shhh. Despertarás a Charlie y tendré que irme

Te irás mañana –masculle con amargura- Ni siquiera me lo dijiste con anticipación así podía armar algunos planes para pasar el tiempo

Perdona. Pensaba decírtelo pero algunos temas surgieron… y con todo esto de la preparación con los licántropos para enfrentarnos con los neófitos se me pasa el tiempo volando, Bella

¿Quienes van?

Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo

Genial. Sin niñeras. Tal vez mañana podría hacer feliz a Charlie y pasar por La Push para ver a mi mejor amigo.

No me digas, estas pensando en visitar a Jacob ¿No?

Si ¿Algún problema?

No, esta bien si quieres ir… solo pensaba que tal vez podrías ir a visitar a Sophy, ya sabes, quedarse sola con Rosalie no debe ser nada lindo

Estan Carlisle y Esme

Leí sus mentes, planean dar un paseo bastante largo

Resoplé.

¿Cuándo volverían?

El domingo. Intentaré apresurarme para así podré estar contigo cuanto antes

No te preocupes, estaré bien –mentí- tu asegúrate de alimentarte bien ¿Si?

Esta bien –rió- ¿Iras con Sophy?

Si, si, iré

Tenía dos días, podía pasar el sábado con ella y luego el domingo ir a La Push. Lo que me sobraba era tiempo, era genial tener en que ocuparlo.

Gracias

No hay de que –me encogí de hombros- Me gustaría poder hacerme amiga de la mejor amiga de mi novio

Me parece genial

Se acercó a mí y junto sus labios con los míos. Aferré mis manos a su nuca y lo acerque lo más que pude. Mi mente estaba divagando y mi respiración era entrecortada. Mi pobre corazón estaba acelerado como una locomotora ya listo para salirse de mi pecho.

Suavemente con una de sus manos, Edward me separo de el. Riendo, como de costumbre. Esa línea que el marcaba me molestaba y mucho. Me aferré a su pecho y cerré los ojos tratando de convencerme a mi misma que el día siguiente sería bueno, aunque el amor de mi existencia estuviese lejos de mí.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 5[/u]: Visita

Me desperté a eso de las nueve. Miré hacia la ventana, el día estaba nublado, que sorpresa. Lentamente salí de la cama sin ánimos, sin energía, sin Edward.

Tome lo primero que encontré en mi closet y me fui a bañar. Luego de arreglar mi cabello y lavarme los dientes baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Agarré la caja de cereales, un plato hondo y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Desayune muy despacio, sin apuros. Hoy no había porque estar apurada, es más, tenía que gastar el mayor tiempo posible para poder sobrellevar la ausencia de Edward.

Ya casi estaba terminando de comer cuando decidí tomar el diario que mi padre había dejado en la mesa, que raro. Se encontraba abierto en una de las primeras páginas. El título me llamo la atención al instante: "Seattle sigue acumulando más muertes"

Dios, ya estaba harta de esta noticia, todos los días salía lo mismo. El título alarmado, los nombres de las nuevas víctimas hasta a veces fotos de ellas. Trataba de no verlas para no imaginarme sus rostros deformados por el terror al ser atacados por vampiros ¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

Mi estómago se cerró y las nauseas llegaron a mi. Yo sabía muy bien cuando se terminaría y no faltaba mucho. Los preparativos estaban en marcha al igual que los entrenamientos. Mi futura familia de vampiros y mis amigos licántropos se jugarían la vida para acabar con esos desquiciados neófitos sedientos de sangre y con una misión… matarme.

El hambre se me fue y no pude comer ni un bocado más. Lave y seque todo lo que había usado y luego realicé un par de quehaceres domésticos, por ejemplo lavar la ropa. Era increíble con que velocidad incrementaba la cantidad de ropa sucia.

Eran ya las once cuando todas mis actividades de distracción habían terminado. Ya no sabía que hacer y no quería comenzar a deprimirme y sentirme sola.

Suspiré. Como odiaba los "días de excursión".

Tome las llaves de mi demacrado auto y mi piloto ya que afuera llovía. Salí de casa lentamente dejando de el viento me azotara en el reducido tramo desde el porche de mi casa y mi auto.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen una pequeña oleada de nervios recorrieron mi cuerpo ¿De que hablaría con Sophy? No había pensado en algún tema de conversación y simplemente no podía llegar y decir "hola ¿Cómo estas?" y que todo termine ahí. Tenía la opción de hablar con Carlisle o Esme pero ¿Quién me garantizaba que ellos estuvieran allí? Edward dijo que planeaban dar un paseo ¿Y si ya se habían ido? La última que quedaba era Rosalie, y aunque en este ultimo tiempo ella ha sido más amable conmigo eso no significa que podamos tener una conversación típica de amigas, además tampoco tengo de que hablar con ella.

No me di cuenta que ya estaba parada frente a la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió.

Bella –dijo la perfecta rubia que esperaba del otro lado- ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?

Supuse que sabrías que habría llegado sin necesidad de tocarla –mentí.

Pasa

Me adentre en la enorme casa. Era raro verla vacía.

Carlisle y Esme no están –me avisó Rosalie- Se fueron temprano a dar un paseo

Si, Edward me dijo –recorrí el salón con la mirada- Igual… vengo a visitar a Sophy

¿A ella? –preguntó asombrada.

Emm si ¿Dónde está?

Arriba –su voz era amarga. Parece que Sophy aun no le caía bien- en la habitación de Edward

Asentí una vez y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

En la habitación de Edward. Era algo lógico. Ella era su amiga y por ende estaba en su habitación.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par. Se podía ver perfectamente a Sophy de espaldas sentada en el sillón jugando con un globo azul mientras cantaba. Su voz era perfecta, ni muy aguda ni muy grave, y su afinación era realmente envidiable. Creí reconocer la canción, la había escuchado hace un tiempo en la radio "Going under". No recordaba quien la interpretaba.

De repente dejo de cantar y aun jugueteando con el globo giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Al verme sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó. Aun no me acostumbraba a ver a un vampiro sonrojarse, era raro.

Bella –susurró- Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí

Perdón por interrumpir

No hay problema –se encogió de brazos- No estaba haciendo nada importante

Volvió su vista al globo al cual golpeaba delicadamente con las palmas de sus manos o con la punta de los dedos. Se veía aun más niña cuando hacía eso. Poseía una sonrisa angelical, de esas que solo los chicos pequeños poseen, de esas que lo único que transmiten es alegría, pureza e inocencia.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?

Bueno… Edward esta de caza y mi padre salió a pescar

Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer –carcajeo.

Trato de mantenerme ocupada para o sentir su ausencia

Si que dependes de el ¿No?

Demasiado –admití con un suspiro.

No dijo nada más. Se limitó a seguir jugando con el globo mientras suaves risitas se despedían de sus labios. Me la quede mirando esperando a que comentara algo y si no lo hacía tendría que hacerlo yo.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –mustió mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

Claro

¿Sabes si cuando te conviertes en vampiro no solo se congela tu apariencia física sino también tu madurez?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Yo sinceramente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de eso. Me limite a sonreírle cortésmente y negar con la cabeza.

¿Por qué preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

Solo por curiosidad. Es que a veces pienso, yo tendría unos… noventa años o por ahí y sinceramente no me siento como de esa edad. Es decir, los años los tengo aunque no los aparente pero por dentro me siento una niña, o más bien una adolescente… ¡Tan solo mírame! –rió y miro fijamente el globo con el cual estaba jugando- ¿Alguna vez viste a una señora de noventa años jugar tan plácidamente con un globo?

La idea me hizo reír.

No, nunca

Por eso… Y yo no soy la única. Alice debe tener mi edad también y bueno… tu la conoces mejor que yo, su entusiasmo y su alegría no es típico de una señora adulta sino de una chica de la edad en la que se quedó congelada. Hasta incluso Edward, tal vez si el es más de mantener algunas cosas de "hombre grande", pero sus chistes y todas esas cosas son típicos de alguien de diecisiete años –apretó los labios, frunció el ceño y parpadeo un par de veces. Era increíble como en menos de dos segundos podía hacer tantos gestos- Tal vez el hecho de verse así durante tantos años influye en el comportamiento de uno… -meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonrió- Bueno, no importa. A fin y a cabo es solo una duda sin el menor grado de importancia

Aunque es una duda interesante

¿Lo crees?

Claro –sonreí- Y ahora que lo pienso yo he visto varias chicas jóvenes con carácter de personas de noventa años, yo misma de chiquita parecía tener treinta o más

¿Por qué?

No lo se. Tal vez sea el hecho de que mi mamá nunca terminó de madurar y por eso yo lo hice de golpe. Básicamente para poder protegerla a ella

¿Dónde vive tu madre?

En Jacksonville

Demasiado sol para él –repuso con una media sonrisa.

Había entendido perfectamente sin que yo hubiese dicho nada el motivo por el cual no vivía con mi madre. Me quede boquiabierta.

Sophy me mantuvo la mirada con la sonrisa aun marcada en sus labios. Ambas nos pegamos un buen susto cuando el tan hermoso globo azul explotó.

¡Diablos! –exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido- Era mi globo favorito

Si quieres puedo conseguirte otro –ofrecí con una sonrisa.

No, es mejor que madure y ya –soltó una sonora carcajada- Aunque dudo mucho que eso pase

Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Adelante

Se dio media vuelta para mirarme más cómodamente y se posicionó como esperando mi pregunta.

¿Tan fea fue tu transformación que no se lo quieres decir a Edward?

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y sus ojos transmitieron tristeza que yo no quería provocar. Me arrepentí de haber formulado dicha pregunta.

Movió sus manos nerviosamente y clavo la mirada en el piso. Era evidente que no quería hablar de eso, no iba a presionarla, además ¿Quién era yo para andar presionándola a que me cuente algo que ni siquiera se lo contó a su mejor amigo?

Perdón, no debí preguntártelo, ni te molestes en contestar. Lo siento

No, no importa. Es lógico que te hagas esa pregunta, digo, ¿Qué pudo haber salido tan mal como para no contárselo a mi mejor amigo? –frunció los labios- La cosa es que no puedo decírselo a nadie, no con el don que el posee. Bastante difícil es para mi bloquear esa parte de información

¿Crees que alguna vez el pueda leer eso que tanto bloqueas?

No, no lo hará. Estoy sumamente concentrada en bloquear ese dato por lo tanto no hay posibilidad de que pueda encontrar alguna grieta para poder meterse dentro de mi "muralla", como el dice

En el prado le habías dicho a Edward que ese no era tu don, que un amigo te lo había enseñado. No sabía que esas cosas se enseñaban

Digamos que mi amigo es experto en eso, es único

¿Su don es enseñar? –pregunte confundida.

Algo así. Otro día te lo explicaré mejor –su rostro volvió a ser el mismo de antes y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara- Ahora dime ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Edward?

Más de un año

¿Y se enamoraron apenas se vieron? –apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos quedando totalmente adorable y dando la impresión de que en verdad estaba interesada en el tema.

Bueno, la primera vez que lo vi fue algo extraño… digamos que el estaba sumamente hambriento y mi sangre…

Si, lo se. Eres su "tua cantante"

¿Tu también con eso? –recordé aquel gran lugar en Volterra y a esos vampiros de ojos rojos, a cada uno de ellos pero en especial dos plagaron mi mente. Primero Aro, quien había dicho la misma frase que Sophy y luego Jane, con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, quien había torturado a Edward y quiso torturarme a mi con ese aterrador don que posee.

Es una expresión italiana, no me acuerdo bien de donde la escuche –se encogió de hombros- En fin, hacen muy linda pareja… me enteré que tuvieron un par de problemas

¿Acaso Edward ya le había contado lo de su partida, los Vulturis, y su casi muerte?

Me di cuenta que era otra cosa a la que Sophy se refería cuando la sorprendí mirando mi cicatriz en forma de medialuna que poseía en el brazo.

James –murmuré.

Edward casi se muere de un susto cuando dejaste a Jasper y a Alice y te fuiste a su encuentro

Pero me salvo

Sonrió felizmente.

Si, es todo un héroe

¡Al fin alguien que pensaba como yo! Claro que Edward era un héroe, la mejor clase de héroe que podía existir. Era más real que cualquier otro caballero o príncipe azul, más hermoso, más valiente. Resumiendo: perfecto.

¿Podrías explicarme por favor que es todo ese rollo de los neófitos? Le pregunte a Edward pero estaba apurado así que no pudo contarme casi nada y Rosalie… Bueno, ella me aclaro algo pero no entendí mucho

Sonreí.

Es una historia algo larga. Me alegro de que Edward te haya contado el conflicto con James, eso me ahorrara un poco de tiempo…

Le conté con lujo de detalle todo lo relacionado con Victoria y su obsesión con verme muerta. La cara de Sophy de descomponía con cada detalle que daba.

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la tarde. Tuve que irme ya que la hora de cenar se aproximaba y para colmo yo no había almorzado nada por lo que estaba muerta de hambre.

Me prometí que volvería a visitar a Sophy muy pronto, me caía realmente bien y hablar con ella me resultaba casi tan cómodo como hablar con Angela.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 6[/u]: Licántropos

Eran ya las diez de la mañana cuando decidí llamar a Jacob. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y había dos hechos que manipulaban aquel deseo. El primero, lo extrañaba y el segundo, comenzaba a notar cada vez más la ausencia de Edward y me estaba volviendo loca con cada segundo que pasaba sola.

Billy, el padre de Jacob, contesto al segundo pitido.

¿Hola?

Hola Billy, soy Bella

¡Bella! –exclamó- Hace tanto tiempo que no oía tu voz ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, ¿Esta Jacob?

Oh, esta durmiendo y apenas despierte debe irse a patrullar, ayer a la noche estuvieron muy cerca de atraparla…

La sangre escapó de mi cara. Mi mejor amigo había estado siguiendo a Victoria, el ser más peligroso, o más bien, uno de los seres más peligrosos del mundo.

¿Esta bien? –pregunte con la voz ahogada.

Desde luego Bella, aunque llego un poco enfadado ya que se les escapó otra vez. Esas cosas lo cabrean mucho –rió.

Bueno ¿Podrías decirle que lo llame?

Por supuesto Bella

Adiós, Billy –corté.

¡Rayos! Jacob estaba ocupado todo el día y yo sola con esta depresión que acrecienta más y más ¡Menuda suerte la mía! ¿Ahora que haría?

Me carcomí la cabeza pensando en alguna actividad lo suficientemente entretenida como para distraerme un buen rato. Llegué a la conclusión de que solo había una persona en este momento con la cual podría compartir esta desesperación.

Solo me tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Sophy estaba en el porche sentada, mirando el paisaje.

Hola –salude.

¿Bella? –miro hacia mi dirección y sonrió- ¡Hola!

Se paro velozmente y llego a mí en medio segundo. Me sorprendió bastante el entusiasmo que le causaba verme.

¿Cómo estas y que haces aquí? –pregunto aun entusiasmada.

Bueno no estoy muy bien que digamos y por eso vine aquí

¿Qué pasó?

No puedo ir a ver a Jake y la ausencia de Edward ya comenzó a afectarme

Apretó los labios y me miro seriamente.

¿Quién es Jake?

Jake o Jacob es mi mejor amigo, es un licántropo

¡¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ¿Tu mejor amigo es un licántropo?

Tu también me reprenderás por eso ¿Verdad?

¿Reprenderte? ¡Jamás! Me parece algo fascinante. Me habían contado una vez algo sobre ellos pero pensé que me estaban mintiendo ¡Vaya! ¿Novio vampiro y mejor amigo licántropo? Tu vida si que es genial, niña –rió sonoramente. En verdad estaba más que feliz y eufórica, tanto que me hizo reír a mi.

Así que te gustan los licántropos

Nunca vi uno, pero siempre quise hacerlo

¿No te contaron que son enemigos mortales de los vampiros?

Frunció el ceño.

La historia me la contó un vampiro así que no omitió ese detalle pero al cuerno con eso. Me parece algo ridículo la rivalidad que tienen dos razas tan asombrosas

¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!

Adoraba a esta chica.

¿Y como es Jacob?

Bueno es un chico de dieseis años aunque parece de más porque es muy alto y bastante musculoso

¿Dónde vive?

En La Push, pertenece a un pueblo indígena

¿Los Quileutes?

Exacto

Me encantaría pasar por ahí alguna vez

Mmm…

¿Qué pasa?

No creo que puedas o mas bien podrías pero terminarías muerta

Sophy tragó saliva audiblemente.

¿Muerta?

Los Cullen y ellos tienen un tratado en el que acordaron límites de territorio y otras cosas… en el caso de los vampiros tienen prohibido morder a un humano –mascullé entre dientes.

¿Qué pasa si no cumplen el tratado?

Guerra

Que mal –dijo con las cejas enarcadas.

Si, así que imagínate que las cosas no son muy fáciles para las personas que se llevan bien con ambos bandos

¿Edward los critica mucho?

No, casi nada. Solo teme que Jacob algún día se descontrole y me lastime pero fuera de eso… El que si es insoportable es Jake ¡Se la pasa todo el día llamándolos chupasangre, sanguijuelas y otros adjetivos despectivos

Tal vez eso sea razonable –mustió pensativa.

¿Razonable?

Digo, -se encogió de hombros- Es razonable que Edward reaccione con mas madurez, tiene casi ciento diez años, tuvo suficiente tiempo como para "controlar sus emociones". En cambio Jacob es solo un niñ… chico de dieciséis por lo cual debe ser más… emm… ¿Demostrativo?

Demasiado –recordé el beso que me había robado la última vez que lo vi en forma humana.

Jacob me mataría apenas me viera por La Push, ¿No?

Seguramente

Que pena, en verdad quería conocerlo

Tal vez puedas pero no en su territorio

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Crees que me mostraría como es cuando esta en fase?

No creo que le guste estar exhibiendo su parte lobuna

¿Por qué no? ¿No esta orgulloso o feliz de ser lo que es?

En parte

Vaya… Perdón que lo diga pero creo que Jake es genial

Espera a conocerlo –bufé.

¿Lo quieres?

Es mi mejor amigo

¿Eso es un si?

Lo quiero tanto como para perdonarle que trate mal a mi novio, que me bese sin permiso y que encima me refriegue en la cara que esta muy feliz de haberlo hecho ¡Oh! Y que me haya lastimado la mano

¿Te lastimo la mano?

En realidad se me lastimó cuando me pegue un puñetazo por haberme besado ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me dolió! Y lo peor es que a el no se le movió ni un solo pelo –gruñí.

Te beso –se le escapó un grito ahogado- ¡Esta enamorado de ti! Por eso debe insultar a Edward todo el tiempo

Novedad –bufé.

Y el no tiene chances ¿Verdad?

Ninguna

Me juego la cabeza a que ya se lo haz dicho

Si

Su amada esta incondicionalmente enamorada de su enemigo mortal, puedo entender su temperamento

Si lo dices así suena muy lógico. Aunque hay veces que ese niño se pasa

Soltó una leve risita.

Insisto en que quiero verlo, me encantaría…

Se quedo como colgada viendo un punto fijo. Me asuste al verla así, eso era común en Alice pero en ella no, o al menos nunca lo había hecho desde que la conocí.

¿Sophy? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con la preocupación a flor de piel

Me miro y sonrió.

Han llegado

¿Quiénes?

Pues nosotros, Bella –mustió Alice pegándome un buen susto.

¡Alice! –la abrace- Me asustaste

Lo siento

¿Dónde esta? –ella sabía bien a quien me refería.

Su risa retumbo en todo el lugar.

No seas desesperada Bella

Alice, por favor –suplique.

Llegara en… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…uno

Mire para todos lados pero no lo vi, Alice no podía fallar. Fruncí el ceño decepcionada y fue en ese momento que sentí unos fuertes brazos fríos rodear mi cintura.

¡Edward! –me volteé torpemente y lo bese apasionadamente.

¿Me extrañaste?

Te encanta hacer preguntas tontas ¿No? –dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente. Emmett- Es obvio que te extraño ¡Tan solo mírala! Esta como una garrapata aferrada a ti –carcajeó.

Cierra el pico –mustié.

Edward me acaricio la mejilla y me sonrió. Sus ojos estaban dorados, cálidos, hermosos.

Yo también te extrañe. Espero que la hayas pasado bien este fin de semana

Bueno, ayer vine a ver a Sophy. Hoy planeaba ir con Jake pero anda muy ocupado –fruncí los labios- así que vine aquí otra vez

No me di cuenta que todos se habían ido y nos habían dejado solos.

¿Estuviste hablando de licántropos con Sophy?

¿Esta mal?

No, supongo

¿Por qué dices supongo?

Ella es muy efusiva. Esta encantada con la idea de que tengas un mejor amigo licántropo… quiere conocerlo a toda costa y temo que vaya La Push

Le dije que la matarían si iba

Lo sabe, pero cree que su parte humana podría salvarla

¡Entonces hay que decirle que no! No podemos correr el riesgo de que algo le pase

Edward se me quedo mirando sonriente.

No le veo la gracia, Edward

Claro que no, es solo que me alegra que te preocupes por ella

Me cae bien. Piensa como yo, en especial sobre eso de licántropos versus vampiros. Ambas pensamos que es una estupidez

Se nota que ninguna pertenece a ninguno de los dos bandos completamente

Suspiré.

En fin, creo que podremos ser muy buenas amigas

¡Lo serán! –gritó Alice desde algún lugar de la casa.

Me alegro por eso

Me estrechó contra su pecho helado y me beso dulcemente. Su aroma me hacía perder lentamente la conciencia. Mi respiración era descontinúa y mis pulmones exigían aire aunque mi mente estaba perdida en el beso de Edward.

Nos separamos lentamente, en realidad el me separó.

¿Ya sabes como…?

No, sigue bloqueando esa parte

Hable un poco con ella sobre eso

¿Te lo dijo?

No. Solo mencionó que no podía decírselo a nadie porque te enterarías por tu don

Eso es verdad –rió pero su risa se fundió rápidamente en una aguda agonía- Se que nada salió en verdad mal porque sino ella no estaría aquí pero me preocupa tanto el echo de que no quiero contármelo bajo ningún punto de vista

No puedes obligarla…

Igual me enteraré, o por lo menos eso dice Alice

¿Te dijo como reaccionaras?

Por ahora no muy bien –hizo una mueca- Por eso no presiono a Sophy con el tema

Porque sabes que ella tiene razón cuando dice que no te va a gustar la verdad

Exacto

Mantuvo la vista clavada en alguna parte del bosque. Sus ojos se veían tristes y preocupados. No quería que mi novio estuviera así, claro que no. Iba a tener que poner cartas en el asunto.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 7[/u]: Confesiones

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la gran casa de los Cullen. Sabía que Sophy estaría en la habitación de Edward.

Tengo que hablar con ella –mustié.

Edward me miro confundido.

¿Para que?

Solo tengo que hablar

No te lo dirá –repuso sabiendo lo que intentaría hacer.

Eso lo veremos

Me alejé de el rápidamente. Antes de entrar a la casa pude escuchar como suspiraba con resignación. Subí las escaleras y me encaminé hasta la habitación de Edward donde estaba Sophy, como había supuesto, tirada en el sofá viendo el techo.

Tenemos que hablar –dije sin que la voz me titubease- Mira, se que no le quieres decir nada a Edward pero el en verdad esta preocupado… Si pudieras por lo menos mostrarle algo, aunque sea un poco o hacer algo, no se… -mi valentía iba desapareciendo lentamente. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron- Es que ya no quiero verlo mas así

Lo se –susurró mientras me contemplaba con ojos tristes- Pero no puedo decírselo, me da terror –bajo la mirada- pero al mismo tiempo siento una gran necesidad de contárselo a alguien

Se quedo callada. Luego de unos segundos levanto la mirada y me sonrió angelicalmente.

¿Ese alguien soy yo? –pregunté perpleja.

Eres la única que puede guardar el secreto, si desea hacerlo. Una vez que te lo cuente tu decides que información puedes darle a Edward para que deje de estar así ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno… emm, si a ti te parece lo correcto

¡Genial!

En un segundo estuvo a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos estar solas?

Solo uno, pero no eres bienvenida

La Push… por lo que me contaste terminaré echa pedazos si voy ahí

Me quedé pensado. Después de La Push no había otro lugar donde mis amigos los Cullen no pudieran estar.

¿Tu brillas al sol?

Poco y nada

Entonces toma unos jeans, una remera de manga larga, si es polera mejor, unos lentes oscuros y vámonos

Sophy fue rápidamente hacia el armario de Alice donde tomo todo lo que le dije con una velocidad asombrosa. Entro al baño y en menos de un segundo ya estaba parada frente a mi con una sonrisa torcida. Pensar que las mujeres, las normales, nos pasamos horas para estar perfectas y ella tan solo le bastaban dos minutos para estar radiante, eso era injusto.

¿A dónde vamos? –me preguntó mientras nos subíamos a mi cacharro con ruedas.

No lo se

¿No lo sabes?

No he tomado una decisión aun

Ella entendió claramente la indirecta. Si queríamos evitar a Alice mejor era emprender el viaje sin un destino anticipado. En verdad no me sorprendió que nadie nos haya detenido ya que todos son muy correctos y suelen respetar las decisiones de los demás, aunque muy dentro de mí una vocecita se preguntaba si Edward podría contener las ganas de saber la verdad.

Terminamos en Port Angeles. El día estaba hermoso, despejado y había mucho sol. Era perfecto. Conduje hasta un enorme parque lleno de niños, adultos y ancianos. Caminamos bajo la sombra de un par de árboles hasta terminar en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un enorme pino.

Nos quedamos calladas. Esperé a que ella comenzara.

Bueno, no se como empezar –admitió con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

Si quiere puedo hacerte preguntas

Si, adelante

¿Quién te convirtió?

Un amigo, un vampiro amigo –sonrió- su nombre es Derek, lo conocí después de que Edward se fue. Cuando lo vi… me alegré, me dije a mi misma "Tiene ojos dorados como Edward, debe de ser bueno" y lo era

Así que confiaste en un vampiro desconocido. Eso no es muy sensato

Lo se –soltó una sonora carcajada- Pero en esos tiempos yo estaba desesperada por tener alguna prueba de lo que había vivido con Edward era real. Después de que el me dejara llegue a considerar la idea de que todo había sido una alucinación o un sueño

Créeme que te entiendo –dije con un nudo en la garganta. Edward había dejado a Sophy como una vez me había dejado a mi y ella había quedado tan mal como yo, o al menos eso parecía ¿Cuántas cosas en común podíamos llegar a tener?

¿A si?

Edward me dejo en una ocasión y gracias a eso yo descubrí que mi mejor amigo es un licántropo y Edward casi muere

¡¿Edward casi muere? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Si, te contaré la historia luego. Ahora dime ¿Qué paso después de conocer a Derek?

Bueno, después de conocerlo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, una parte de mi sentía que Derek era Edward en cierta forma por lo cual mi lazo hacia el era muy grande. En mis últimos tiempos como humana tuve un par de problemas con mi familia por lo cual le pedí a Derek que me convirtiera

¿Y lo hizo a la primera?

No, me costó bastante. El no confiaba en si mismo, decía que temía matarme pero me vio tan desesperada que terminó aceptando

Hasta ahí no veo porque Edward debiera molestarse

Claro, la cosa es que mi transformación obviamente tuvo problemas, por algo quede así ¿No? –sonrió- Cuando Derek me mordió pasó lo que el tanto temía, deseo mi sangre y literalmente estaba fuera de si. Pudo separar sus dientes de mi piel pero… cualquiera hubiese dicho que había perdido un tornillo –Sophy se estremeció- gritaba, se movía de un lado al otro, revoleaba plantas e incluso árboles y en un momento se abalanzó sobre mi… no me volvió a morder pero me revoleo como si fuera uno de aquellos troncos. No fue mi mejor día –repuso con una sonrisita- el ardor que la ponzoña provoca más todas las heridas que tenía… no eran una buena mezcla

¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a tal ataque? –apenas pude preguntarlo. Tenía la voz ahogada. En mi mente me imaginaba a la menuda chica desplazada de un lado a otro por un frenético vampiro.

Gracias a mi don, la sanación

¿Y que pasó con el tal Derek?

Seguí con el –contestó como si nada.

¡¿Seguiste con el después de todo lo que te hizo?

No fue su intención, además lo necesitaba. El me enseño muchas cosas, como por ejemplo poder bloquear algunas cosas de mi mente para que vampiros como Edward no puedan saberlas

Ahora veo porque Edward se enojaría, pero no creo que sea contigo, sino más bien con Derek

Es que no quiero que se enoje con el

¿Por qué no?

Miro hacia abajo avergonzada. Jugueteo unos minutos con sus manos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas para responder mi pregunta.

Aun sigo con el… No esta muy lejos de Forks, esta haciendo un par de cosas para evitar a unos vampiros con los cuales tiene problemas

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Bloqueas todo lo que tenga que ver con Derek para que Edward no lo busque y lo destroce por haberte hecho lo que te hizo

Exacto. Yo se que Derek no lo hizo apropósito porque lo conozco, hasta tengo recuerdos de el pidiéndome disculpas pero ¿Eso le bastará a Edward? Sinceramente, no lo creo

¿Cómo hizo Derek para enseñarte a bloquear parte de tus pensamientos?

Gracias a su don. Yo lo llamo el don de aprender y enseñar

¿Aprender y enseñar?

Puede aprender los dones de otros vampiros con solo estar conviviendo un tiempo con ellos y luego puede enseñarle tales dones a otros, aunque esto último le cuesta bastante

Genial

Si, lo aprendió cuando estuvo en… no me acuerdo como se llama, era Vol… ¿Volturra? ¿Voltirra?

¿Volterra?

¡Si, ese! Cuando estuvo en Volterra con los Vulturi o algo así

¿Estuvo con los Vulturi?

Si, pero cuando vio que no eran nada amistosos se fue y de ellos huye hasta ahora. Digamos que no quedaron muy contentos con su partida

Los Vulturis son los que casi matan a Edward

¿Ellos?

Si, nunca podría olvidarlos. Pronto vendrán para comprobar si me ha convertido en vampiro

Pero aun sigues siendo humana ¡Tienen que convertirte ahora!

Es lo que digo pero Edward dice que no pasará nada y que Alice vera si ellos deciden venir y que para entonces el tendrá un plan para evitarlos y bla bla bla

Edward hará todo para posponer tu transformación ¿Verdad?

Lamentablemente

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Aun estaba impactada por todo lo que Sophy me había contado y aun no podía creer que ella quisiera estar con el vampiro que casi la mata. Pero yo no era nadie para juzgarla, sus acciones idiotas y sus elecciones irresponsables eran iguales a las mías y eso hacía que ella me cayera aun mejor. Solo ella podía entenderme de verdad.

Me quede mirando el cielo que estaba tomando lentamente un color medio violeta oscuro combinado con naranja.

Se esta haciendo tarde –comentó ella, quien también miraba el cielo.

Podemos ir a un lugar de comida rápida. Todavía te debo la historia de la partida de Edward

¡Ui si! –exclamó emocionada y se puso de pie- ¡Este día de historias ha sido genial!

La mire fijamente y luego reí. Su continuo entusiasmo y sus interminables risas eran muy contagiosas, resultaba muy difícil estar de mal humor con ella cerca.

Subimos a mi camioneta y emprendimos rumbo hacia un McDonalds que quedaba a diez cuadras de donde estábamos. Mientras tanto yo comenzaba a contarle la etapa más oscura y triste de mi vida.

Eran ya casi las once cuando volvimos. Sophy se había quedado asombrada cuando le conté como Edward me había dejado y cuales eran las razones verdaderas, cuando le mencione lo importante que fue Jacob en ese momento para mi y como cambió su humor al convertirse en un hombre lobo. Y claro, le conté con lujo de detalle todo lo que paso en Volterra a mano de los Vulturi. Me pareció verla estremecerse cuando mencione el don de Jane y como lo había utilizado en Edward.

Me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias por compartirme tu secreto

De nada y gracias a ti por escucharme y contarme tu historia –se me quedo mirando fijamente- Si quieres decirle a Edward…

No, no se lo diré. Excepto que tu me lo pidas, si trataré de tranquilizarlo pero no le dire ni una sola palabra

Gracias –se acercó a mi rápidamente y me abrazo- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo… mejor te dejo ir, Charlie se enojara

Si, tienes razón

Entonces ¡Te veo mañana! –salió corriendo hacia la enorme casa blanca iluminada por las pequeñas luces del porche.

Tuve que darle a Charlie una explicación bastante larga sobre mi retraso. Al parecer se había preocupado bastante al llegar y no ver mi auto pero para mi lo que más le había molestado es tener que haberse cocinado un intento de fideos con salsa.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir", dijo y yo solo me limité a asentir e irme a mi habitación. Me extraño que Edward no estuviera en mi habitación esperándome pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado cansada como para tener que esperarlo.

Fui al baño, me puse mi pijama y apenas apoye mi cabeza en la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 8[/u]: Tortura al estilo Alice

Desperté gracias al sonido que hizo la puerta principal al cerrar. Ya era lunes, no había instituto en cierto modo. Toda esta semana los de último año ya graduados tendríamos que ir a "ayudar" a los que todavía tenían materias que cursar. Mire el reloj, aun tenía tiempo.

Salí perezosamente de la cama, tome unos jeans y una camisa blanca que me había regalado mi madre para navidad y me fui a bañar.

No desayuné, solo tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y luego agarré mi campera. El día estaba nublado pero no hacía frío en lo más mínimo.

Al salir me sorprendió encontrar el Volvo de Edward aparcado junto a mi auto. No había arreglado que el me pasar a buscar ¿O si?

Entre al auto del lado del copiloto y me quede mirando fijamente a Edward quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

Buenos días –dije acercándome a el.

Desvió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió.

Buenos días –acerco su cara a mi y rozó sus labios con los míos.

No sabía que vendrías

Lo decidí a último momento

¿Cómo anda todo en la casa?

Su ceño se volvió a fruncir.

Bien

¿Seguro?

Si

¿Entonces por que tienes el ceño fruncido? Pareces molesto por algo

Alice convenció a Sophy para que se aliste en el instituto

Me quede pensando en lo último que me había dicho Sophy, "Nos vemos mañana". Ahora encontraba el sentido.

¿Alistarse? –pregunte incrédula- Pero si ya casi son vacaciones de verano

Se encogió de hombros.

Eso no es un impedimento para Alice. Quiere que pase los últimos días de clase y que luego curse todas las materias

¿Y Sophy quiere eso? ¿Podrá aprender todo tan rápido?

Tendrá trato especial por ser una Cullen –bufó.

No entiendo porque Alice quiere hacerle esto

"Es una adolescente y necesita relacionarse con chicos de su edad" –imitó la voz de Alice a la perfección. Estallé en carcajadas.

Bueno, digamos que tiene razón

Tu no viste como la ha estado produciendo. La levanto dos horas antes y la estuvo torturando con maquillaje, accesorios, peinados y otras cosas

Me estremecí. Si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Sophy ya me hubiese vuelto loca.

Tal vez a ella le gusta

¡Parece que va a un desfile mas que al instituto! –se quejó. Lo mire sorprendida.

¿Y a ti en que te afecta eso? Es su vida, si Sophy deja que Alice la torture con maquillaje y todo eso esta bien. Siempre que Sophy quiera, claro

Puso los ojos en blanco. Sonreí.

Me parece a mi o alguien esta celoso

¿Celoso?

Creo que te esta saliendo el instinto de hermano mayor –solté una risotada la cual intente controlar- No quieres que se produzca porque piensas en todos los chicos que estarán detrás de ella

No es cierto –dijo con la mirada clavada en el parabrisas.

Admítelo, ya te descubrí

Frunció el ceño.

Los chicos de su edad son unos babosos buenos para nada. No quiero que Sophy tenga que soportar a esos cargosos por un capricho de Alice

Créeme, lo soportará ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Estuvimos en silencio lo que resto del viaje. Al llegar el lugar estaba repleto de gente, tan repleto que hasta nos costó encontrar lugar para aparcar el auto.

¿Dónde estan Alice y Sophy? –pregunté una vez bajamos del Volvo.

Estan por llegar. Vienen en el auto de Alice

¿No llamaran un poco la atención?

Esa es la idea –mascullo Edward.

No lo entendía ¿Cuál era el afán de hacer a Sophy tan vistosa? No lograba comprenderlo.

Fue en ese momento que apareció el flamante Porsche amarillo de Alice. Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo, como era de esperar.

Ahora Alice bajara rápidamente para que no la vean. Ella tuvo que conducir porque Sophy no tiene la edad legal

¿Por qué no quiere que la vean?

"Hay que mantenerla lejos de nosotros. Por alguna razón intimidamos a los demás y si dejamos ver que ella es una de nosotros se alejaran de ella también" –volvió a imitar la voz de Alice lo que me saco otra risa.

Que mal imitas mi voz, Edward –dijo Alice con voz disgustada.

Pegué un grito al verla parada justo detrás de mi ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer así de la nada? No se daba cuenta que me asustaba.

Me asustaste, otra vez –me quejé.

Lo siento –se disculpo son una sonrisa que era imposible decirle que no- ¿Veran el show?

Edward gruñó.

¿Cuándo saldrá Sophy? –pregunté.

En tres, dos, uno ¡Ahora!

Mire entre la muchedumbre. La puerta del lado del piloto del Porsche se abrió y se vio como una hermosa chica baja lentamente del auto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una media cola, tenía un vestido negro con un saquito blanco muy delicado. Su rostro estaba maquillado pero no perdía naturalidad. Sus piernas blancas y perfectas se veían claramente y al final de ellas llevaba unas botas cortas color negro.

Definitivamente estaba deslumbrante. Se quedo allí parada una milésima de segundo y luego comenzó a caminar a paso firme entre toda la gente acumulada que la veía. A mitad de la marcha volteó hacia donde estábamos nosotros con rostro suplicante. Pude notar que tenía las mejillas rosas pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el rubor que le había puesto Alice.

Estaba a punto de avanzar para caminar junto a ella pero Alice me frenó.

Deja que vaya sola, después la acompañarás

Volví a ver a Sophy que ya estaba en la puerta del instituto a punto de entrar. Luego mire a Edward que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido fulminando con la mirada a Alice.

No lo esta disfrutando –le dijo.

Ya verás lo feliz que estará cuando haga nuevos amigos –contesto esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El día pasó muy lentamente. Yo tenía que ayudar a todos a los que les había ido mal en literatura mientras que Edward se dedicaba a los que habían fallado en cálculo.

Más de una vez estuve a punto de perder la paciencia. Era obvio que estos chicos ni se habían molestado en leer ni un maldito capitulo de la novela que nos había mandado leer el profesor.

Apenas sonó el timbre salí corriendo del aula y me puse a buscar a Sophy. La encontré en el aparcamiento hablando con un grupo de chicos. Se la veía bien así que me limite a ir al Volvo de Edward y esperar a que dejara de hablar.

Alice tenía razón –comento Edward que estaba al lado mío- Se la esta pasando bien con sus nuevos amigos

Es difícil que Alice no tenga razón –comente sonriente.

Aunque de los diez nuevos amigos que tiene cuatro son porque les gusta su aspecto físico y dos porque piensan que junto a ella ganarán popularidad –refunfuño enojado.

¿Y que esperabas Edward? No todos los amigos son verdaderos

El no contestó, solo se quedo mirando hacia algún lugar del bosque.

¿Haras algo esta tarde? –pregunté.

Tengo que reunirme con Jasper para enseñarle a los licántropos un par de maniobras

Pensé que se dedicaban a la práctica solo en las noches

Digamos que tus amigos necesitan dormir un poco

Pensé en el pobre de Jacob. Seguro que estaba muerto de sueño, entre los entrenamientos y las patrullas apenas si podría dormir. Debía de estar muy cansado como para no llamarme.

Mire hacia donde antes estaban Sophy y sus nuevos amigos pero no vi a nadie.

¿Y Sophy? –pregunté.

Aquí estoy

Volví a soltar otro chillido a causa del susto. Edward puso los ojos en blancos.

Te asustas demasiado fácil, Bella

Lo ignoré.

¿Tu también vas a la práctica? –le pregunté a Sophy.

No, no me dejan –contestó lanzándole una mirada furibunda a mi novio.

A que adivino, EL no te deja ¿Verdad?

¡Y tenemos una ganadora!

Es medio humana –se defendió Edward- por lo cual es medio torpe, débil, lenta…

Eso es un insulto contra los humanos y lo sabes –le interrumpí.

Pero es la verdad. Además su sangre haría de ella un blanco apetecible, todos los neófitos irían contra ella

Olvidas mi don ¡Sano con rapidez!

No sabemos con cuanta rapidez. No creo que sanes si te sacan la cabeza –me impresiono con que brusquedad articulo cada palabra- y eso puede pasar porque tu piel no es tan dura como la nuestra

Al diablo con eso –repuso Sophy con una sonrisa- Apuesto que acabaría con bastantes ¡Tal vez más que tu!

¿Cómo podían hablar tan tranquilamente de una batalla donde peligrarían sus vidas? ¿Es que solo yo pensaba en lo que podría pasar?

Edward soltó una risotada.

¿Mas que yo? Sigue soñando. Igual yo no combatiré, estaré protegiendo a Bella

Me parece bien –me miro- Entonces ¿Qué haremos nosotras para divertirnos mientras los otros practican?

Lo que quieras

Lo que quieras menos eso –repuso Edward con la mirada helada.

Solo fue una posibilidad –repuso ella.

¿Qué habías pensado?

Ir a La Push –rugió Edward.

Es que Bella hace mucho que no ve a Jacob

Eso es verdad –concordé.

Si quieres puedes ir tu pero no Sophy, la matarán

Eso también es verdad

Esta bien, esta bien –se rindió Sophy- Nada de La Push ¿Y que tal una simple excursión por el bosque?

Edward iba a quejarse pero yo le interrumpí.

Me parece bien, no creo que nos perdamos ¿No?

Tengo un gran sentido de la orientación –dijo Sophy haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír.

Mejor vámonos ya –sugirió Edward.

¿Y el Porsche?

Se lo llevará Alice –contesto Edward y luego los tres subimos al Volvo.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 9[/u]: La excursión

Llegamos a casa en menos tiempo del esperado ¿Una excusión en el bosque? ¿Cómo había aceptado a eso? Se notaba cuando estaba desesperada por distraerme. Trataba de imaginarme a mí en el medio de bosque y solo venía una imagen a mi mente: yo, toda sucia y llena de rasguños a causa de mis caídas.

Al entrar a casa lo primero que hice fue subir las escaleras y tomar una mochila. No me di cuenta que tenía a Edward y a Sophy atrás mío hasta que volteé para buscar mi linterna.

¿Una linterna? –pregunto Sophy confusa.

Mientras más mejor. Nunca se sabe en que situaciones nos podemos encontrar

Edward frunció el ceño.

¿Estan seguras de…? –comenzó a preguntar.

Si –contestamos Sophy y yo al unísono.

El refunfuño algo y se apoyo de brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta.

Creo que debería ir a cambiarme –dijo Sophy mirándose- No puedo ir al bosque con esta ropa, Alice me mataría si la llegara a ensuciar

¿Quieres que te preste algo?

No, iré a la casa de los Cullen. Vuelvo en un par de minutos

Luego de decir eso desapareció tan velozmente que apenas si pude verla cruzar la puerta. Que suerte tenía de poseer esa velocidad. Todas las cosas que yo podría hacer si pudiera ser tan veloz…

Bella

¿Si?

No creo que sea una buena idea lo de la… excursión

¿Por qué no? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Con todo esto de Victoria y sus neófitos… siento que estas tentando a la suerte

Te olvidas que estaré acompañada por una vampiro

Una [i]semi[/i] vampiro –repuso- Por la cual también temo. No es tan vulnerable como tu, claro… eso sería imposible –sonrió ante su chiste- Pero… creo que sería mejor que se quedaran

Para nada –dije muy segura.

¿No pueden limitarse a toda una tarde de compras?

No

Mientras discutíamos yo iba y venia de un lado al otro con todas las cosas que podríamos llegar a necesitar y las ponía dentro de mi mochila.

Testaruda

Y con orgullo –mustié mientras cerraba la mochila y la colocaba sobre mi hombro.

Baje las escaleras con Edward siguiéndome como un perrito. Fui hacia la cocina, llené una botella con agua y tome unas galletitas por si nos daba hambre en el camino.

Ya llegué –escuche decir a Sophy que atravesaba la puerta de entrada.

Perfecto –estaba repentinamente entusiasmada- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Ahora, si quieres

¿Llevan mapa? –pregunto Edward quien no podía sacar de sus ojos la preocupación.

Si, Edward. Todo va a estar bien, es solo una simple excursión por el bosque

Asegúrate de estar lejos de los límites. No quiero problemas con los licántropos

No te preocupes por eso, Sophy los olerá ¿No es así?

¿Oler que? –creo que ella estaría menos orientada que chino en medio del desierto.

No importa, lo hará

Claro –masculló Edward entre dientes.

¡Te espero afuera Bella!

Me quede mirando a Edward que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué a el lentamente y con mi dedo índice hice presión donde sus cejas se encontraban borrando ese gesto de enojo y preocupación que inundaba su rostro.

Te amo –le dije dulcemente.

Edward saco una sonrisa torcida que me hizo por un momento olvidar en donde me encontraba. Me tomó de la cintura y acerco su rostro perfecto al mío. Estiré mis brazos y los ubique detrás de su nuca, aferrándome a el y acercándolo aun más hacia mí.

Yo también te amo –me susurró y su aliento frío chocó contra mi cara de lo tan cerca que el estaba.

Sin poder controlar más mis emociones rompí el poco espacio que separaba sus labios de los míos y lo bese apasionadamente. Todas mis neuronas empezaron a dejar de funcionar con normalidad. Mi corazón estaba que saltaba de alegría y retumbaba con más fuerza de la habitual.

Lentamente me separo de el, como de costumbre, con una sonrisa grabada en los labios.

Sophy se esta impacientando –me dijo. Yo tan solo observé sus hermosos ojos color topacio mientras perdía la poca cordura que me quedaba luego de ese beso- Empezara a gritar si no salimos ya

Esta bien, esta bien

Salimos de la casa y allí estaba ella cruzada de brazos, dando rápidos golpecitos con el pie en signo de impaciencia. Al vernos salir soltó un suspiro.

¡Ya era hora! –exclamó levantando los brazos- Por un momento pensé que tendría que ir yo misma a sacarlos

No tardamos tanto –repuse caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Eso piensas tu que estabas muy entretenida

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras ella carcajeaba.

Mejor vámonos. Si seguimos esperando se hará de noche

Tienes razón –mire a Edward que ya no se encontraba enfadado ni con el ceño fruncido sino que tenía las comisuras torcidas formando una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego

Tu solo llámame y yo iré

Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero fue más corto que el anterior.

¡Ya tortolitos! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –estaba a punto de lanzarle algo si seguía con ese aire impaciente. Definitivamente había cosas, como la extrema calidez en su sonrisa o la impacienta, que hacían que se pareciera mucho a… Jake.

Me voy antes de que Sophy tenga que arrastrarme hacia el bosque –murmuré.

Esta bien, vayan –me beso la frente y se subió al Volvo- ¡Cualquier cosa, llamen! ¡Adiós!

Puso en marcha el auto y en cuestión de minutos desapareció. Como siempre, conduciendo como un loco amante de la velocidad.

Genial –dijo Sophy luego de un suspiro- Ahora que no hay más distracciones masculinas podemos emprender el viaje.

¿Tienes planeado algún circuito o algo así?

No. Sinceramente apenas si conozco los bosques

Eso es perfecto –dije con sarcasmo- Que bueno que tengo el mapa

No lo necesitamos, Bella. Para volver lo único que necesito es seguir tu olor

¿Funcionará si estoy al lado tuyo?

Espero que si –se encogió de hombros totalmente despreocupada- Además, si eso no funciona tenemos la opción B que acaba de marcharse en su flamante Volvo

Su expresión me saco una carcajada.

Entonces, en marcha

Nos adentramos en el bosque y comenzamos a caminar hacia el norte pero con el correr del tiempo ya no tenía idea de en que dirección estábamos yendo. Miraba de reojo a Sophy, quien se encontraba de lo más relajada a pesar de saber que por ahí podían estar rondando otros vampiros más fuertes que ella o incluso hombres lobo que la destrozarían apenas se percataran de su presencia.

Tranquilízate, Bella. Te estas preocupando demasiado y no disfrutas la caminata

No puedo entender como tu puedes estar tan tranquila

¿Será que me siento más protegida por el hecho de ser un vampiro?

Pero no eres vampiro del todo, lo que te hace más…

Vulnerable, lo se. Pero tengo confianza en mi misma, se que puedo defenderme

Intente imaginarme a ella enfrentándose con un vampiro con el tamaño de Emmett. Apenas cruzo esa imagen por la cabeza me dio un escalofrío. Luego de descartar esa imagen otra se cruzo, también estaba Sophy en posición de batalla pero esta vez su rival era un licántropo. Esa idea también me hizo temblar.

No me imaginas peleando con criaturas mitológicas ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera te puedo imaginar peleando contra un humano del tamaño de Emmett –soltó una carcajada.

Ai Bella, subestimas mi fuerza

Seguimos caminando en silencio, o por lo menos no había sonido que emitiéramos nosotras, pero fuera de eso el bosque estaba lleno de ruidos como el piar de los pájaros, las leves pisadas de pequeños mamíferos, incluso el sonido del viento contra las copas de los árboles.

Estuve hablando con Alice… –dijo Sophy rompiendo el silencio- Me dijo que tu quieres que Edward te convierta en vampiro pero el se niega rotundamente

Así es

¿Eso te frustra?

Un poco. Yo seré vampiro porque ya lo puse a votación cuando volvimos de Volterra. Es más, Carlisle se ofreció a convertirme después de la graduación

Pero ya te graduaste ¿Por qué no te ha convertido aun?

Hubo un pequeño… cambio

¿Cambio?

Digamos que Edward sabe como manipular mis deseos –refunfuñe recordando aquella charla que habíamos tenido hacía ya un tiempo.

No comprendo

Lo que mas quiero en el mundo es que él me convierta en vampiro y el sacó provecho de eso

¿Te puso una condición? –asentí- ¿Cuál?

Casarme con el –escupí las palabras.

¡Que tierno! Pero a ti no te gusta

No

¿Por qué no? –vaya que era curiosa esta niña.

No es nada contra Edward eso solo que… Mi madre me crió con la idea de que el matrimonio era algo que había que dejar para más adelante. Que primero venía el estudio y todas esas cosas y que luego de todo eso recién venia el casamiento

Vaya. Pero si tu madre no te hubiera criado así ¿Hubieses aceptado?

Supongo que si

Claro, nunca se sabe lo que hubiera pasado…

Exacto

Se quedo mirando los árboles que nos rodeaban. Presentí que estaba buscando las palabras para formular alguna otra pregunta.

Vas a aceptar su petición –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Uno de los dones que Derek me transmitió fue el de ver el futuro

¿Ves el futuro, como Alice?

Ojala. Lo mío es mucho más leve que eso, el don no esta tan desarrollado como el del bloqueamiento. Apenas puedo… digamos, presentir lo que va a pasar pero sin imagen ni nada lo que lo hace mucho menos preciso

Entonces –dije con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de procesar toda esta nueva información- No es seguro que yo acepte

Si lo es. Primero, porque nunca tuve un "presentimiento" tan fuerte en mi vida y segundo, porque lo se. Si tu en verdad deseas que Edward te transforme terminarás aceptando casarte con el, incluso aunque sea un suplicio para ti. Además, tan solo imagínatelo: no importa la gente, no importa el lugar, solo piensa en el altar, ni siquiera pienses en quien los casara, solo imagina a Edward esperándote allí parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y la felicidad a flor de piel, imagina sus ojos dorados brillando como nunca a causa de poder hacer realidad su sueño más anhelado –sus ojos miraban un lugar fijo entre la maleza mientras su cara era iluminada por una sonrisa.

Intente imaginarme lo que Sophy planteaba y si… en verdad era muy hermoso pero esa no era la realidad. Si me casaba no estaríamos solo Edward y yo. Tendría que haber alguien que nos case, tendría que estar mi padre, mi madre y todos los Cullen y conociendo a Alice ella invitaría a muchas personas más y haría la ceremonia lo mas ostentosa posible. Y así pasamos del lugar ideal a mi peor pesadilla.

Como tu lo planteas es perfecto –admití- Pero sinceramente dudo que en la práctica sea así

Lo será. Habrá mas personas, claro, pero para ti solo estarán tu y el, nadie más

Después de eso ninguna de las dos habló. Nos limitamos a seguir caminando lentamente por el inestable suelo lleno de ramas y raíces.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 10[/u]: Problemas

Después de un rato nos detuvimos para descansar un poco. Nos sentamos sobre un tronco de árbol caído mientras comíamos un par de galletas y bebíamos agua.

Estoy agotada –dije y luego suspire.

Pero bien que valió la pena ¿No?

Si –saque una gran sonrisa- Mejor que estar en mi casa todo el día aburrida

Ambas reímos. Sin duda la compañía de Sophy me hacía muy bien. Estar con ella era como estar con una especie de Jacob solo que más amable y menos grosera.

Guardamos las sobras en la mochila y nos alejamos de aquel tronco.

¿Crees que ya deberíamos volver? –me preguntó mientras caminábamos.

Me detuve a ver el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo.

Aun es de día –la mire- ¿Qué hora es?

Casi las seis

Vaya, entonces es mejor que volvamos ¿Sabes para donde ir?

No llego a contestarme. Un potente gruñido nos dejo mudas a las dos. Instantáneamente Sophy se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano. Su piel era bastante cálida como para ser la de un vampiro y no se notaba dura sino suave y frágil.

No sabía para donde mirar porque no conocía de donde provenía el sonido pero Sophy si lo hacía así que mire a donde ella estaba mirando. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse con brusquedad y luego, de allí mismo, un enorme lobo salto hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

Las dos gritamos del susto y nos separamos dejando un trecho de aproximadamente dos metros entre nosotras.

Me quede mirando al lobo, lo reconocí al instante. Su pelaje era rojizo y sus ojos cafés, era Jacob. Estaba en posición de ataque mirando con el hocico fruncido a Sophy y mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Oh, oh. Creo que nos habíamos pasado el limite ¡Maldición! Tendríamos que habernos fijado en el mapa. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya estábamos en La Push, territorio de los licántropos. Aquí ellos tienen todo el derecho de matar a cualquier vampiro y eso haría Jake, mataría a Sophy sin importar que su corazón latiera porque, en cierta parte, era una "chupasangre", como el les decía.

Y lo peor es que Edward me lo había advertido ¡Edward me mataría! Bueno… no me mataría a mi sino a Jake, pero no podía dejar que le hiciera daño, aunque tal vez yo también quisiera hacerle daño si el mataba a mi nueva amiga ¡Que enredo! Todo sería más fácil si nadie matara a nadie. Tal vez podría hacer que Jacob le perdonara la vida a Sophy ¿Pero como hacer que el obstinado de Jacob desaprovechara la ocasión de descuartizar a un vampiro?

Otro aterrador gruñido de aquel lobo hizo que volviera de mis pensamientos.

¡Jacob! –le grite en forma de reprenda aunque sabía que de nada serviría.

El gigantesco lobo giro su cabeza hacia mi por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Sophy que no se porque rayos estaba sonriendo.

¿Tu eres Jacob? –pregunto… ¿Fascinada?- ¡No puedo creerlo! Al fin te conozco, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. ¡Guau! Eres genial, tan solo mírate con ese tamaño asustarías a cualquiera, y hablando de sustos… ¡Vaya que si me asustaste! –se tomo la cabeza con las manos y despeinó un poco su cabello- Eres aun mejor de lo que me imaginaba

Tanto mi mejor amigo como yo nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertos. Yo, por un lado, sabía que a Sophy le encantaba la idea de poder conocer a un hombre lobo aunque creí que sería lo suficientemente lista como para saber que este lindo lobito estaba a punto de sacarle una parte del cuerpo. En cambio Jacob, en verdad que estaba desconcertado, tanto que meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

¿No me entiende? –me pregunto Sophy.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y corrió hacia los arbustos.

¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas! –gritó Sophy y luego me miro con su labio inferior sobre el superior mostrando una carita que solo podía dar ternura- ¿Se fue porque le caí mal?

No se fue por eso… Aunque no puedo garantizarte que le hayas caído bien. No le cae nada que sea vampiro

Bueno –sonrió con picardía- entonces le caeré semi mal

No tendrás esa suerte –repuso la voz desafiante de Jacob.

Mire hacia donde antes un enorme lobo se había ido corriendo, ahora solo podía ver a Jacob acercándose con el ceño fruncido y solo vistiendo unos jeans, lo típico desde que es un licántropo.

¡Jake! –exclamé y corrí para saludarlo.

¡Bella, tanto tiempo! –me abrazo y me levanto del piso haciéndome girar.

Vaya que tu amigo es grandote –dijo Sophy y luego soltó una carcajada.

Jacob se separo de mí y enfrentó a Sophy que se veía tan chiquitita a su lado que me dio miedo. El la fulminaba con la miraba mientras que ella solo sonreía ¿Acaso era o se hacía la tonta?

¿Qué hace una chupasangre en mi territorio? –preguntó entre dientes Jacob.

Perdona Jake, es mi culpa. Estábamos de excursión y al parecer nos pasamos del límite

Eso no se justifica, ella debía haberlo sabido por el olor. Además ¿Desde cuando hay otro de ellos? ¿Se agrandó la familia? ¿Y por que rayos tiene ese aroma y los ojos celestes?

Muchas preguntas –bufó Sophy- Bueno trataré de contestarte todas. Primero que nada no se agrandó la familia porque técnicamente no soy una Cullen, soy una visitante que llegó hace menos de una semana. Ahora, respondiendo tu pregunta sobre mis ojos es muy simple, no soy una vampiro completa, soy una semi vampiro –se encogió de hombros- Supongo que eso también influye en eso del olor. Edward dijo que sabría cuando estuviera cerca de un licántropo por su olor a perro pero la verdad es que no hueles a perro

¿Gracias?

De nada –contesto con una sonrisita.

¿Semi vampiro? –pregunto incrédulo Jacob mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi- ¿Es eso verdad?

Cada palabra

¡Vaya! Que cosa tan rara, media humana media chupasangre

¿Cosa rara? Bueno, hay que ver quien habla, el medio humano medio perro –dijo en tono burlón Sophy.

Yo de ti no estaría tan confianzuda –mustió Jacob acercándose a Sophy.

¿Vas a morderme? –preguntó ella desafiante.

Eso no estaba bien. Sophy literalmente se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo ¡Y tenía que sacarla ya mismo de ahí!

Chicos, chicos. No peleen –dije tratando de tranquilizar los aires. Mire mis manos que se encontraban entre ellos, estaban temblando.

¡Tu amiga semi chupasangre no debería estar aquí! Estoy en todo derecho de matarla

No Jacob, te lo suplico, por favor no lo hagas

¿Dame una razón?

Hazlo por mí. No la mates

Déjalo Bella, que haga lo que tenga que hacer -¡Definitivamente esta chica estaba loca!- Será peor para el

Explícate –exigió.

Bueno, verás, si me matas harías enfadar a Edward porque es mi mejor amigo

Hasta ahí no veo ningún problema

Claro, pero hay dos posibles desenlaces: que venga a matarte…

No hay objeción –repuso Jacob con una sonrisa orgullosa. Seguro que le deleitaba la idea de una batalla con mi novio.

O que no te mate pero que aleje a Bella de ti para siempre ya que perderías toda la confianza que ha llegado a tenerte

Jacob sacó inmediatamente la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y enfado.

¡Maldita semi chupasangre! –gritó lleno de rabia acercándose a Sophy pero lo frene apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

Sophy, no ayudas

¡Es que no es justo! –gritó ella y se cruzó de brazos. Jacob y yo nos miramos si comprender.

¿No es justo que quiera matarte porque estas en mi territorio?

No, eso si es justo. No es justo que me trates así solo por el hecho de ser lo que soy… y también por ser amiga de Edward –suspiró con tristeza- Escucha Jacob, yo quería conocerte porque estaba y estoy fascinada con tu especie. Bella desde el principio me advirtió que si me encontraba con uno de ustedes lo más probable era el rechazo y la ganas de aniquilarme pero eso no me detuvo a pensar que conocer a un licántropo sería genial pero ahora… ahora que veo ese rechazo la verdad me siento frustrada y por primera vez desearía ser una humana normal para poder ser amiga de alguien como tu

No podía creerlo, esto en verdad era increíble. Sophy había abierto su corazón y alma hacia Jacob dejando ver el inexplicable aprecio que tenía ella hacia los hombres lobo y dejando en claro que ella era débil.

Ahora bien, si tienes que matarme, hazlo –se arrodilló en el suelo con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, la cual secó rápidamente y luego frunció el ceño y dijo en voz mas ruda- Aunque más te vale que sea porque rompí ese tratado o sea lo que sea y no por ser amiga de Edward Cullen

Después de decir esto apretó sus labios, inclinó su cabeza y puso sus manos en forma de puño.

Jacob estaba con la boca abierta viendo el mismo show que yo. En ningún momento hizo el menor movimiento para acercarse a Sophy y acabarla. Aproveche ese momento y me coloque frente a Sophy.

Por favor –suplique.

¿La chupasangre llora? –preguntó con voz ahogada Jake, que aun no caía del asombro.

Semi –murmuró Sophy.

Si, llora, se ruboriza, come comida, duerme y su corazón late. Así que si la matas no estarás matando solamente a un vampiro sino también a un humano porque la mitad de ella eso es, solo una niña

No soy tan niña

Calla

Mire a Jacob que se encontraba vacilante. Sabía que por dentro se moría de ganas de acabar con un vampiro pero también sabía que el hecho de que Sophy fuera mitad humana haría que el se replantase la situación.

Supongo que tendría que hablar eso con Sam –dijo al fin- En el tratado no habla nada de semi chupasangres

¡Gracias, gracias! –exclamó Sophy poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Jacob que se quedo duro como una roca. Ella se separo al instante- Lo siento, perdona, soy muy… demostrativa –sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- No volveré a tocarlo nunca señor Black, lo prometo

Me sacó una carcajada la forma en que dijo esto último ¿Señor Black? ¿Qué era Sophy, una especie de soldado?

No hay duda que es mitad humana –refunfuño Jacob viendo el rubor de las mejillas de Sophy y el rojo de sus ojos provocado por el llanto.

Me imagino que eso no cambia las cosas ¿No? –repuso algo triste mi amiga.

Sigues siendo chupasangre y para colmo amiga del otro chupasangre

Edward –le corregí.

Ella sabe de quien hablo

Puse los ojos en blanco. Aunque me alegraba bastante que ya Sophy no estuviera en peligro de muerte y que Edward no tendría que matar a Jacob… por ahora… ¡Ni nunca! O al menos eso ruego.

Soy amiga de Edward –admitió Sophy con una encantadora sonrisa- Pero puedo ayudarte en lo que a Bella respecta.

La miré atónita.

¿Eso no sería ser una mala amiga? –pregunto Jake con las cejas enarcadas.

No dije que te ayudaría a sacársela a mi amigo –aclaro ella acercándose a Jacob quien sorprendentemente no se alejó- Podría escucharte si estas mal sobre el tema o incluso hasta animarte y tal vez podría decirte como comportarte frente a Bella para no irritarla porque eso es lo que haces, Jake… digo Jacob, la irritas

¿Le contaste todo o que? –me pregunto el con mirada recriminatoria.

Lo siento, ahora ella sabe mas de mí que yo misma

Y eso que la conoces desde hace menos de una semana

Es su encanto

Sophy sonrió y luego se nos quedo mirando a Jake y a mí. Sonrió con picardía.

Mañana después del instituto deben encontrarse ustedes dos –sugirió.

¿Qué? –pregunte.

Hace mucho que no hablas con el

Estoy hablando ahora con el

Pero esto no cuenta, no si estoy yo presente y el con ganas de matarme –Jacob soltó una risotada.

Esta semi chupasangre esta comenzando a agradarme

¡Genial! –exclamó ella con felicidad.

Pero había algo que no era genial, yo no quería estar toda una tarde sola con Jacob. En realidad si quería pero no si eso implicaba tener que correr de el y sus besos.

¿Y tu que harás mañana entonces si yo vengo aquí a La Push? –le pregunte rogando que cambiara de idea.

Mi amiguito me debe una charla –frunció el ceño.

¿El a ti o tu a el? –pregunte con una ceja enarcada.

Luego hablare con el sobre eso… pero antes el debe contestarme un par de preguntas

Gracias por dejarme fuera de la charla –refunfuño Jacob con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando seamos amigos, que espero que así sea, te lo contaré. Ahora Bella, debemos irnos

Tengo mi auto cerca de aquí ¿Quieren que las lleve? –ofreció Jake.

Genial, ahora no solo estaban los recuerdos de Sophy como prueba de lo que había pasado sino también los de Jacob. Con Sophy podría haber escapado, solo era cuestión de que tratara de bloquear la pelea con Jake y listo pero en cambio… Jacob no tenía ese don y si Edward llegaba a leer sus pensamientos… ¡Diablos! Se me armaría un lindo lio al llegar a casa.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 11[/u]: Reprenda

La vuelta en al auto de Jacob para mi desgracia no fue muy larga. Mire hacia el asiento trasero donde se encontraba Sophy, dormida. Y claro, después de ese día con tanta caminata y emociones seguro había quedado muy cansada aunque apenas iban a ser las ocho y media.

Jacob aparco cerca del auto patrulla de mi padre… ¡Diablos! Era tarde y yo no le había dejado ninguna nota. Genial, ahora además de la reprenda de Edward tendré que soportar el sermón de mi padre que será muy parecido al que me dio ayer.

¿Qué haremos con ella? –pregunto Jacob mirando a Sophy.

Tendremos que despertarla

Me ofrecería a llevarla pero no puedo pasar los límites

¡Que raro Jake! ¿Estas ofreciéndote a llevar a una chupasangre solo para no tener que despertarla? –pregunte incrédula.

Semi chupasangre –remarcó con una sonrisa- Y si, la verdad es que me da… -hizo una mueca- ternura verla dormir

Oh que tierno… ¿Ternura? –sonreí pícaramente.

Eso ni lo pienses Bella, sabes bien que nunca pasaría

Mi sonrisa se borró. Nada hubiese sido mejor que Jacob se enamorada de Sophy, o de cualquier otra que no sea yo, así por lo menos el dejaría de sufrir con mis negativas y podríamos ser amigos como lo éramos antes.

¿Sophy? Despierta –comencé a decir para dejar aquella charla como un asunto pendiente.

Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levanto.

¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto adormilada.

Estamos en el auto de Jacob justo en frente de mi casa ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir o quieres que te lleve?

No, no es necesario… puedo ir sola

En mi opinión creo que se llevara unos cuantos árboles por delante si la dejas volver sola corriendo

Sophy le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Jacob.

Podemos llamar a Edward –sugerí.

Esta bien –abrió la puerta del coche- ¡Adiós Jacob! Espero que nos veamos pronto –bajo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Adiós Jake ¿Nos vemos mañana?

¿Vendrás en serio?

Sophy tiene razón… Espero que te comportes

Como un caballero –prometió levantando su mano derecha en forma de juramento. Me saco una carcajada.

Bueno, nos vemos

Baje del auto lentamente. Al igual que Sophy, yo también estaba cansada y bastante hambrienta. El coche de Jacob se alejó rápidamente por el camino de asfalto mientras yo me dirigía a pasos cortos hacia el porche de la casa ¿Dónde estaba Sophy? Hubiese jurado haberla visto recién delante de mí.

Agite mi cabeza tratando de poner mis ideas en orden. Tal vez se había adelantado y estaba en mi habitación… o tal vez no puedo aguantarse la espera y corrió directo a la casa de los Cullen.

Al entrar fui directamente a la cocina, sabía que allí me esperaría Charlie con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y muchas cosas para decirme pero el hambre le ganaba al miedo.

Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre sentado, comiendo pizza de lo más tranquilo. Me miro apenas se percató de mi presencia.

Bella, llegaste ¿Tienes hambre?

Si –me límite a decir. Tome asiento y agarre una porción de pizza. Estaba deliciosa.

Estas un poco sucia

Es que salí a dar un paseo por el bosque con una amiga

Si ya se, eso decía la nota

¿Qué nota?

La que me dejaste

¿Yo te deje una nota?

Enarco las cejas.

¿Te sientes bien, hija? –pregunto ahora preocupado.

¿Dónde esta la nota?

Donde la dejaste, sobre el microondas

Me levante y busque esa tan mencionada nota. Estaba segura de no haberle dejado nada. Pero allí estaba, justo donde Charlie había dicho. Esta decía que iría a dar un paseo por el bosque con una amiga y que llegaría para la hora de cenar o un poco mas tarde. Solo había una persona que podía haber escrito eso… Edward.

¿Ahora recuerdas de que nota hablo? –me pregunto cuando volví a la mesa y tome otra porción de pizza.

Si. Creo que tanta caminata me afecto un poco la cabeza

Deberías descansar

Si, cuando termine de comer y lave todo iré a dormir

Deja Bella, yo lavo hoy

No es necesario papá –no quería irme a la cama temprano, no quería enfrentarme con Edward.

Insisto, ve a dormir Bella

Esta bien –mascullé.

Apenas termine de cenar subí hasta mi habitación. No encontré a Edward ni a Sophy solo un papel sobre mi cama. Me acerqué y lo tomé ente mis temblorosos dedos. No necesitaba que me dijeran quien había escrito esa nota.

"[i]Fui a llevar a Sophy a casa para que coma algo y descanse. Volveré pronto, tenemos un par de cosas de que hablar. Edward[/i]"

Tragué saliva y solté la nota. De repente todo el sueño que tenía se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por los nervios.

Tomé mi pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme y lavarme los dientes. Luego me apresuré en acomodar medianamente mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Cerré los ojos deseando poder dormirme pero no pude. Estaba siendo demasiado cobarde, lo sabía, pero no quería ver los ojos enfadados de Edward, no quería escuchar su voz ronca y mucho menos quería que me retase por lo que había pasado. Aunque en realidad no había sido mi culpa ¿Yo que sabía que habíamos pasado el límite? De lo único que podía ser culpable era de querer hacer una excursión con una semi vampiro, nada más. Así que no tenía porque temer ¿Verdad? Edward no me reprendería… ¿O si?

Continuaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando el contacto de la piel helada de Edward hizo que me estremeciera. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré sentado justo a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla.

Hola –dijo con voz tranquila.

No se le veía enojado, más bien serio. Eso me alivio pero solo un poco. Me senté entre las sábanas y me le quede mirando.

¿Me retaras? –pregunté temerosa. El me miro con las cejas enarcadas.

¿Debería?

Mmm… Sabes lo que paso ¿No?

Si te refieres a que se metieron en La Push y que a Sophy casi la mata Jacob, entonces si se lo que paso

Me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Estas enojado?

Yo diría asustado, o al menos así estaba cuando leí la mente de Jacob

Igual no le hizo nada

Pensó en matarla, Bella

¿Y por que no lo hizo?

Por como se comportó Sophy y luego por lo que dijiste, eso de que si la mataba no solo estaba matando a un vampiro sino también a un humano

Sonreí. Sabía que eso se me había ocurrido en un momento de lucidez y brillantez, momentos que para mi desgracia suelen ser muy pocos.

¿Para que llevaron el mapa si ni lo usaron?

Pensamos que no era necesario

Luego de eso hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio había vuelto ahora que ya no había nada porque temer.

Mañana iras a La Push

Si, fue idea de tu amiga –dije con la poca energía que me quedaba. El rió silenciosamente.

Jacob le esta muy agradecido por eso. No puedo creer lo que lo que te diré sea cierto… A Jacob de verdad le cae bien Sophy

Sonreí.

¿Su parte humana o su parte vampira?

Le caería mejor si fuese humana del todo –se encogió de hombros y sonrió- Y si no fuera amiga mía pero después de eso le agrada. Como el mismo pensó "Es una chica con agallas"

Agallas o estupidez –remarque recordando el horrible momento que ella y su bocota me hicieron pasar- ¡No puede provocar a un hombre lobo de esa manera!

No, en verdad que no –masculló Edward entre dientes con el mismo enojo que el mío- La reprendí por eso

¿Y que te dijo ella?

Que sabía que Jacob no le haría daño

Suspiré. Esta niña tenía exceso de confianza en los seres mitológicos. Incluso más que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Confianzuda –murmuré. Edward rió.

No es la única que confía de mas en los licántropos

Yo no provoco a Jacob, además el en verdad no me haría daño. No solo soy su mejor amiga sino que también soy humana así que… -bostecé y no pude seguir mi oración.

Ya descansa Bella durmiente. Mañana hay que volver al instituto

Se recostó al lado mío y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho duro y frío. Aspiré su dulce aroma dejándome llevar por el.

Recuérdame porque tenemos que ir

Porque somos buenos compañeros que quieren ayudar a que los otros chicos puedan rendir sus materias pendientes

No tengo ganas de ser buena compañera mañana –murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

Shhh… Duerme, cielo

Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a tararear mi nana. Me quedé dormida profundamente con aquella melodía grabada en mi mente.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 12[/u]: Precaución

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Por la ventana entraba una tenue luz que iluminaba parcialmente mi habitación ¿Qué hora era? Alcé mi cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba situado sobre mi mesita de noche… ¡Las once! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No había escuchado el despertador? Si que debía estar cansada… ¡Diablos!

Me levante de un salto de la cama aun preocupada por haberme quedado dormida. Era tal mi alteración que no me di cuenta que Edward se hallaba sentado en la mecedora.

¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me dedico una sonrisa que por un momento me hizo olvidar que hacía yo misma allí. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a tierra- Un momento… fuiste tu ¿Verdad?

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste. Si tu deseo es no ir al instituto ¿Entonces para que ir?

¿Y los compañeros que necesitan nuestra ayuda?

Los ayudaremos mañana –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Además, la mayoría contrato una profesora particular para que los ayuden, no nos necesitan

Genial –respiré profundamente- Podrías haberme avisado ¿No? Casi me muero de un ataque

Se paro y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado rodeándome con sus fríos brazos.

Te preocupas demasiado solo por tratarse de quedarte dormida –dijo con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

Claro, yo siempre me preocupo demasiado –bufé. Mi estómago gruño y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza.

No te avergüences de ser humana, Bella –me soltó- Cámbiate, yo te haré el desayuno

No tuve tiempo de oponerme ya que medio segundo el ya no estaba en mi habitación. Fui hasta mi armario y saque lo primero que vi, no me hacía mucho problema por lo que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera me importaba si combinaba o no. Luego de cambiarme fui al baño, me lave los dientes y me peiné ya que mi pelo parecía la melena de un león.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde me esperaba una mesa con tostadas, huevos revueltos y mi vaso de juego de naranja.

Me senté y en menos de lo que canta un gallo acabé con todo, si que tenía hambre… No pude lavar nada esta vez ya que Edward me ganó de antemano así que solo me limité a tomar el periódico que Charlie había dejado sobre la mesa.

¿Algo nuevo? –me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi.

Más muertes

¡No puedo creer que los Vulturis sigan en Italia sin hacer nada! –gruñó y se sentó frustrado en la silla continua a la mía.

¿No los pueden llamar ustedes?

No es muy conveniente. En cierto punto tal vez sea mejor que no vengan

Por mi –afirmé. Si ellos venían y se daban cuenta de que aún permanecía humana me matarían.

Igual no te preocupes, nada pasará

Me estoy cansando de esa frase –mascullé. Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me dijera "todo estará bien, no te preocupes, te preocupas demasiado" ¿Es que acaso yo era la única que tomaba conciencia de lo que pasaba aquí? ¡Una guerra estaba a punto de desatarse, podría haber bajas de nuestro lado, podríamos perder amigos, y nadie se preocupa salvo yo!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no por tristeza sino por impotencia de saber que no podría hacer nada para impedir que mi futura familia vampira y mis actuales amigos licántropos peleasen a muerte con un grupo de sedientos y asesinos neófitos.

Edward abrió sus brazos y yo prácticamente corrí hasta ellos. Me senté en su regazo y el me estrechó contra su pecho duro como la piedra. Dulcemente secó mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Lo digo en serio Bella, nada irá mal ¿Piensas que si en verdad mi familia estuviera en peligro los dejaría solos?

Eso era verdad. Edward tenía que estar bastante seguro de que nada pasaría para venir conmigo mientras la batalla se daba acabo. Confiaba totalmente en lo que el decía pero era difícil no pensar en los riesgos que habría… La idea de no ver nunca más a Jacob, o a Alice, o alguno de los demás me partía el corazón.

Todo es mi culpa –mustié con voz ronca por el llanto.

No, no lo es

Si. Victoria me quiere a mi y ahora por defenderme todos ustedes corren peligro

Yo correría cualquier tipo de peligro por ti, Bella, hasta daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces –me estremecí ante la idea de un mundo sin Edward, sin el ser más perfecto de todos- Pero es un error pensar que todo esto es tu culpa y que la pelea se librara solo para protegerte. Piensa en esto, una banda de neófitos viene hacia Forks. Queramos o no tenemos que detenerlos, no solo para protegerte a ti, sino para proteger a todos los habitantes que aquí residen –me besó la frente y acarició mi mejilla- Así que ya no te tortures pensando que todo es tu culpa ¿Si?

De acuerdo

Poniendo las cosas de ese modo mi alma podía estar en paz, o por lo menos más en paz que antes porque lo que en realidad me perturbaba más que nada era que alguien muriese por tratar de defenderme a mi. Preferiría mil veces entregarme a Victoria antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Llamaré a Jacob para decirle que iré en cualquier momento –dije más para mi misma.

Edward se tensó por un instante pero luego volvió a su postura normal y relajada. Aparte mi cara de su pecho para poder ver su rostro y en especial, sus expresiones.

Me parece bien que vayas con Jacob y te distraigas un poco –parecía sincero. Sacó su media sonrisa que hizo que toda preocupación y miedo desapareciera de mi mente.

¿Tu que harás? –pregunte colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Leí la mente de Sophy y creo que quiere hablar conmigo

¿Sobre su transformación?

Espero que si. El tema lo… bloqueo –frunció el ceño. Saque una sonrisa al verlo tan frustrado por no poder leer enteramente los pensamientos de su mejor amiga.

Bueno si es así es porque seguramente debe tener relación con lo que tanto quieres saber

Y que tu ya sabes –afirmó sin duda alguna.

Me quede helada ¿Ahora que haría? Debía tener mucha precaución con este tema porque no podía decirle nada, no sin la autorización de Sophy pero el muy fácilmente podía hacer que yo hablase de más. Tan solo bastaba que me hipnotizara con sus ojos color topacio, y tal vez algún que otro beso y eso haría que mi guardia bajara y revelara cosas que no debía decir.

Emm… yo… bueno, yo… -comencé a titubear.

Tranquila, no estoy pidiendo que me cuentes nada –sonrió pero luego frunció el ceño otra vez- Solo que me frustra saber que ella te lo haya contado a ti que apenas te conoce… Aunque es bueno saber que ya te tiene confianza

Me lo contó a mi porque sabe que no puedes leer mi mente así que su secreto esta a salvo conmigo –o eso se supone…

No dijo nada. Desvió la vista un momento hacia la ventana de la cocina sin mirar nada en específico. Lo tome delicadamente de la barbilla e hice que me mirase.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunte ahora preocupada.

¿Sufrió mucho?

Mordí mi labio inferior. Por lo que me había contado Sophy su dolor había sido terrible, y eso que estoy segura de que omitió unos cuantos detalles.

Lo sabía –mustió. Levanto su mano derecha y tomo un mechón de mi pelo- ¿Piensa que me enojare con ella porque sufrió en su transformación?

No con ella…

Con quien la convirtió –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Yo no respondí, solo me le quede mirando aun preocupada.

Tienes que hablar con ella Edward

Lo haré –fijo sus ojos en mi y sonrió- ¿No vas a llamar a Jacob?

Con todo esto de Sophy y su secreto había olvidado completamente el tema de Jacob. Me separe torpemente de Edward y fui hasta el teléfono.

Según Billy Jake estaba durmiendo pero me prometió que lo despertaría. Corté y vi que Edward no se había movido de lugar. Caminé lentamente hasta el y besé su mejilla.

Tu solo piensa que no terminó mal ¿Si? Ella esta bien y es feliz

Se paró rápidamente y me tomo por la cintura.

¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Bella?

Sus ojos estaban tristes pero al mencionar mi nombre note como una pequeña chispa de felicidad brotaba de ellos. Junto sus labios con los míos y me beso dulcemente acariciando con una mano mi mejilla y la otra la mantenía en mi cintura.

Mejor me voy asi no te retengo más y puedes ir a ver a Jacob –mustió alejándose de mi.

Jacob puede esperar, hasta recién estaba dormido

Edward rió. Ya no había rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, eso me alegró.

Okey, iré con el hombre lobo dormilón

Procura no volver tarde

¡Oh! Casi me olvido, gracias por dejar la nota para Charlie. Me salvaste

Siempre a su disposición señorita –dijo en tono cortés haciendo una reverencia y tomando mi mano para luego besarla.

Luego de despedirme de Edward emprendí viaje hacia La Push. No tarde mucho en llegar ya que fui a una velocidad considerable. Al llegar frente a la casa de Billy, Jacob ya estaba esperando en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el bosque. Al oír el ruidoso sonido de mi motor entorno su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

¡Bella! –exclamó cuando baje de mi furgoneta.

¡Jake!... ¡Cuidado! –grité cuando este me cargó en sus brazos y me hizo girar- ¡Jake, Jake, me voy a caer!

Soy fuerte. Puedo alzar a ancianas como tu

Me deposito lentamente en el suelo. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

¿Anciana? Pues prefiero ser una anciana antes que un mocoso mal educado –repuse con una sonrisa.

Y yo prefiero ser un mocoso mal educado antes que una anciana quejosa

Bien, entonces los dos somos felices con lo que somos

¡Bella! –exclamó Billy desde el marco de la puerta con su voz potente.

¡Hola, Billy! –me acerqué para saludarlo- ¿Cómo haz estado?

Bien, ya sabes… no es fácil cuidar a un hombre lobo y mucho menos alimentarlo

Jacob resopló y yo solté una carcajada.

Deja ya de alimentarlo Billy, este chico cada vez esta más grande

Lo tendré en cuenta –sonrió dejando ver sus dientes asombrosamente mantenidos para la edad que tenía- Dile a Charlie que lo espero el fin de semana

Se lo diré –mustié alejándome de la puerta- ¡Hasta pronto Billy!

Camine hasta llegar al lado de mi mejor amigo que solo me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? –pregunte entusiasta.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

Mmm… pasear por la playa, hace mucho que no piso la arena –Jake sonrió.

Entonces vamos a la playa

Tomo mi mano y por un momento pensé en apartarla pero eso lo ofendería y quería llevarme bien con Jacob aunque tenía que tener mucho cuidado de las cosas que decía o hacía frente a el ya que podía confundir su real significado ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo tenía que enamorarse de mi y para colmo ser tan testarudo?

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 13[/u]: Obstinado

Llegamos a la playa y caminamos lentamente bordeando la orilla. Nos detuvimos frente al gran árbol blanco, nuestro árbol. El se sentó primero y palmeo el tronco para que yo me sentara a su lado.

Suspiré. Era solo sentarme al lado de mi mejor amigo ¿Qué podía haber de malo en eso? No había doble intención, solo era apoyar el trasero en el mismo tronco que el…

A fin y a cabo termine sentándome junto a Jacob.

-¿Algo nuevo? -pregunté tomando una roca y lanzándola como solía hacer Jake- ¿Cómo andan los chicos?

- Bien –se encogió de hombros- Todo esta normal y casi en paz

- ¿Por qué casi?

- Leah…

No necesitaba más explicaciones. Leah Clearwater era la hermana de Seth y única miembro mujer de la manada, nada lindo. Antes de que Sam se imprimase de Emily, el había sido novio de Leah. Ahora ella era una licántropo y todos podían leer sus pensamientos y según Jacob a ella aun le gustaba Sam… debería ser muy incómodo que este pudiera leer todo lo que ella aun sentía por el.

¿Sigue comportándose… mal?

¡Es un fastidio! Créeme, si sigue así la revoleare por el acantilado

¡Jake! ¿No entiendes la fea situación que vive?

A mi tampoco me gusta que lean lo que pienso pero no por eso me comporto así

Es diferente…

En fin, eso no le quita que sea un fastidio

Tomo una piedra y la arrojo como a quince metros de donde estábamos. Y la mía apenas si había alcanzado los tres metros de distancia… Obviamente a el le ayudo tener la fuerza de un licántropo.

¿Y tus chupasangre como están?

Jacob…

No voy a cambiar mi lenguaje. Tómalo o déjalo

Como quieras –no iba a pelearme con Jacob por algo que era incorregible- Ellos están bien, preparándose para… detener a los neófitos

Vaya, eso si estará de fábula –sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes aperlados- ¡Al fin algo de acción!

¡No Jacob! ¿Es que nadie entiende que esto es peligroso?

El peligro hace que sea aun más genial

Eres un niño tonto Jake… si fueras lo suficientemente maduro te tomarías esto en serio

Frunció el ceño. No le gusto para nada lo que dije.

No soy un niño y si me lo tomo en serio –masculló entre dientes.

Pues no parece –me crucé de brazos- Parece que no entiendes que puedes morir

Si lo entiendo pero… ¿Ya que? Es algo que debo hacer y no viviré atemorizado por eso hasta el día de la batalla

No es algo que debas hacer

Si lo es Bella. Mi deber es proteger a los humanos de los vampiros, así que tu lucha es la mía también y basta de hablar de eso

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo dejando que la brisa marina se llevara la última conversación. Fije mi vista en el mar, en las olas que golpeaban fuertemente las rocas del acantilado que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de donde nosotros estábamos sentados.

¿Cómo anda Sophy?

Supongo que bien. No tuve tiempo de hablar con ella luego de llegar a casa

¿Se fue sola?

No, Edward pasó a buscarla. No lo vi llegar y a ella no la vi partir… demasiado veloces para mis simples ojos de humana –sonreí.

Esta a salvo en la casa de los chupasangre ¿Verdad?

Es el mejor lugar donde ella podría estar… Un momento… -le lancé una mirada pícara- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Sophy?

Solo me preocupo por su lado humano como lo haría por cualquier persona que tuviese que convivir con cosas como esas

Si… claro… para mi que lo que te dijo ayer en el bosque te llego en serio

¿Qué cosa?

Eso de que en verdad quería ser tu amiga… y todo eso

Me fulmino con la mirada.

Ya te lo dije ayer muy clarito Bella, no te hagas ilusiones. Estoy enamorado de ti te guste o no y eso no cambiará jamás

Tu no sabes eso, Jake. Pronto encontrarás a la chica indicada, ya casi todos los chicos de la mana han imprimado. Tal vez para ti no falte…

Ni lo digas –me interrumpió bruscamente con voz hostil- No voy a imprimarme, no voy a dejar de amarte

¡No seas obstinado, Jacob! Yo amo a Edward

Ya lo se… y también se que me amas a mi

Por favor –bufé.

Rápidamente de un salto baje del árbol y comencé a caminar por la playa sin mirar atrás. Como era de esperarse Jacob me alcanzó en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me tomo del brazo haciéndome parar.

Suéltame Jacob –mustié tratando de escapar de la cárcel que formaban sus brazos ahora rodeándome.

No, no lo haré. No quiero que te vayas y me dejes como la última vez

¡Es que tu te lo buscas Jacob! Yo en serio quiero estar bien contigo pero entre que me besas, insultas a mis amigos y me sigues insistiendo con ese temita de que yo te amo pero no me doy cuenta… ¡Me cuesta mucho no enfadarme contigo!

Apretó sus labios fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaron de… ¿Lágrimas? ¡No, no, no! Lo último que quería era que Jake llorara por algo que yo había dicho, que llorara por mi culpa ¡Odiaba que Jake sufriera por mi! En ese instante quería borrar todo lo que había dicho, en ese instante quería abrazar a Jacob pero no podía… El lo malinterpretaría… seguro lo haría. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba muy mal ¡Maldita sea la hora en que Jacob Black se fijo en mi!

Dejo caer sus brazos que se encontraban temblando. Su labio inferior temblaba en lo que yo supuse un intento de contener las lágrimas. No pude aguantar un segundo más y lo abrace.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetí una y otra vez- No quise decir eso, solo olvida lo que dije ¿Si?

Pero tienes razón Bella, ¿Cómo no vas a enojarte conmigo si soy así de obstinado? Lamentablemente seguiré pensando así hasta que tu corazón deje de latir… Yo se que me amas, no digo más que a tu chupasangre, pero se que lo haces aunque aun no te haz dado cuenta

Jake…

Esta bien, no hablaremos mas del tema –sonrió- Si quieres puedo contarte el lio que se armó ayer en lo de Emily

¿Lio? ¿Qué paso?

Todo empezó con Paul y Quil…

Gracias a Dios a Jake se le ocurrió cambiar de tema. El tenía casi la misma facilidad que Edward para esto de hacer olvidar una cosa y pasar a otra.

No podía ver a Jacob mal, todo sería definitivamente más fácil si el se diera por vencido, si el comprendiera de una vez que mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida pertenece sola y exclusivamente a Edward. Que sin Edward yo no existo, que sin el nada tiene sentido para mi. El es todo, mi mundo, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma… mi vida ¿Cómo haría para que Jacob entendiera eso de una vez? ¿Por qué Jake era tan masoquista? ¿Por qué no se concentraba en hallar a su media naranja que seguramente vagaba por algún lugar del mundo? Lo de el definitivamente era masoquismo puro…

Continuamos caminando hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron a causa del hambre. Al llegar a lo de Billy, este nos esperaba con un buen plato de guisado ¿Pueden creer que repetí? No se en donde guardaba tanta comida. Últimamente estaba comiendo como una vaca.

Y que hablabas de Jacob… ¡Tu Bella tampoco te quedas atrás! –exclamó Billy mientras me servía mi segundo plato- Entre los dos van a acabar con la comida del mundo.

Jake soltó una sonora risotada.

La tarde se pasó muy rápido en la casa de los Black, que era como mi segundo o tercer hogar. Con Jacob nos la pasamos viendo tele aunque no había nada bueno en verdad. En una Jake dejo un canal de luchas que al parecer le provocaba mucha gracia porque no podía parar de reírse.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunte ya fastidiada de no encontrarle el chiste a la situación.

¿No lo ves, Bella? Es todo muy trucho ¡A ese tipo le pegaron con un "fierro" y no le quedo ni la marca! –soltó otra carcajada- Demasiado trucho

Apuesto que tu le patearías el trasero a todos

Me dedico una ancha sonrisa.

¡Pues claro! Ellos solo son actores con músculo. Yo soy un licántropo con músculo y experiencia

Dime licántropo con músculo y experiencia ¿Qué hora es?

Las cinco –frunció el ceño- No me digas que ya te tienes que ir

Tengo que hacerle la comida a Charlie

Ayer volviste más tarde

Y por suerte no me regaño. Si no hubiese sido por Edward que le dejo una nota a mi nombre yo ahora seguro estaría castigada

Que conveniente tu chup… Edward

Gracias –sonreí.

¿Por qué?

Por no decirle chupasangre

No te prometo que pueda ser así todo el tiempo

Con que lo intentes me basta

Se quedo mirándome fijamente con ojos tristes y mirada suplicante.

¿En verdad te tienes que ir?

Volveré

Si, claro –bufó y se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

En serio –me acerqué a el y le sonreí- Lo prometo. Volveré antes de lo que piensas

Eso dices siempre y después ni siquiera me llamas

Sabes que no es verdad… La última vez paso eso porque estaba enojada

Te llame para que me disculparas, lo hiciste y no me llamaste más

Tampoco tu

Suspiró.

Esta bien, confiaré en ti pero más te vale que me visites

Lo haré en cuanto pueda

¿Mañana?

No pidas tanto Jake

¿Pasado mañana?

Te llamaré ¿Si?

De acuerdo… Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa por lo menos

¿Y como volverás?

Puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo obvio.

Corriendo, Bella. Olvidas que tus amiguitos no son los únicos que pueden correr a gran velocidad

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 14[/u]: Hora de la verdad

(Narra Sophy)

Que lindo era dormir. Poder desconectar tu mente por un par de horas y dejar que el subconsciente invada todo. Solo durmiendo puedo soñar y solo en mis sueños puedo tener lo que quiero… lo que deseo. Lastima que los sueños no sean realidad.

No estaba soñando nada en especial esta vez. Me encontraba yo en el medio de un inmenso prado, sin árboles, sin plantas ni animales, solo pasto. Estaba corriendo, pero no apresurada o huyendo de algo, solo corría por simple placer. No sabía a donde iba, no sabía que buscaba, solo sabía una cosa… era libre.

Sophy… Sophy…

Ignoré la voz que llamaba por mí. No quería despertar, no quería volver al mundo real. No quería tener que enfrentarme con los problemas del mundo.

¡Sophy ya despierta! –gritó Emmett a quien estaba maldiciendo en mi fuero interno y luego de eso no sentí mas mi cómoda almohada en mi mejilla, no sentí más las suaves frazadas rozando mi piel, no sentía nada salvo el frío de dos manos heladas sosteniendo mis talones.

¡Emmett bájame ya o te juro que me las pagaras!

Me encontraba enteramente de cabeza. Mi cuerpo se meneaba de un lado al otro y mi pelo al parecer estaba barriendo el suelo.

El enorme vampiro soltó una sonora risotada y me dejo caer sobre la cama.

¿Sabes que hora es? –me preguntó con una ancha sonrisa.

¿Las diez?

Eso quisieras, son casi las doce

Guau, si que dormí ¿No?

Llegaste hecha polvo anoche… que poca resistencia tienen los semi vampiros

Cállate –mascullé lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

Emmett volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

Esme te preparo el almuerzo, estuvo toda la mañana cocinando

Que tierna –exprese cautivada por el gesto de Esme.

Si… hasta te consiguió un poco de sangre para que pudieras beber

¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Persiguió a una vaca y en vez de ordeñarla le sacó la sangre con una jeringa?

¡Eso hubiese estado genial! –exclamó con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Bueno… -dije levantándome lentamente de la cama- Supongo que es hora de empezar el día

¡Así se habla! Ahora yo me voy porque me esperan en mi cuarto… -enarqué las cejas- ¡Que mal pensada eres! –gritó fingiendo horror.

Me reí y luego lo eche prácticamente a patadas de mí… digo, de la habitación de Edward.

Me quite el pijama, que eran unos pantalones negros y una remera blanca, y busque algo fresco porque tenía calor. Busqué en el armario y saque unos cápris y una remera violeta de bretel con decorados en negro. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, cepillarme los dientes y peinar mi alborotado pelo. Luego de estar lista bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta adentrarme en donde estaría mi almuerzo.

Buenos días –dije alegre mientras entraba en la cocina.

Buenos días, Sophy –contesto Esme con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía- Te prepare algo para que puedas comer

Muchas gracias, en serio

No hay porque

Me senté en la mesa y mire con deseo lo que me esperara en ella. Tenía [i]mucha[/i] hambre y ver allí el filete acompañado con papas fritas abrió mucho más mi apetito aunque antes que nada bebí mi vaso de sangre de… ¿Vaca? ¿Venado? Ni idea…

Terminé de comer y quede totalmente satisfecha. Salí de la cocina lentamente y me dirigí hacia el gran salón donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper viendo la tele.

¡Sophy! –mustió Alice acercándose velozmente hacia mi- Despertaste ya

Corrección: Emmett me despertó

Alice rió, con esa risita de campanitas que ella tenía.

Tengo que decirte algo –murmuró ahora seria.

¿Qué? ¿Algo que pasó o que va a pasar? –sonrió ante mi pregunta.

Algo que va a pasar –tragué saliva preocupada- Edward hablará contigo

¿Solo eso? –suspiré relajada- Casi siempre hablo con Edward

Hablaran de lo que tu no quieres decirle

¡¿Qué hablaremos de que?

Ahora si estaba alterada. No quería hablar de eso, no, no y definitivamente ¡No! Me negaba rotundamente a hablar con Edward y menos en este momento. Apenas si había llegado y no quería drama. Había una cosa que quería, estar dormida. Eso sería estupendo, allí nadie podía molestarme ni hacerme ningún tipo de interrogatorio ¡Maldito Emmett que tuvo que despertarme!

Sophy, tranquilízate –me dijo Alice tomando mis manos.

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que mis manos estaban temblando como gelatina, y no solo mis manos… todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Esto no iba nada bien. Repentinamente mi agitado corazón se tranquilizo al igual que mi respiración y mi pulso. La habitación volvió a permanecer inmóvil como debía ser y mis temblores se calmaron ¿Qué había pasado?

Jasper…

Tenía que tranquilizarte, estabas sufriendo un ataque nervioso

Ataque nervioso… -repetí como una idiota. Alice me tomo de los hombros y me agitó delicadamente.

¡Sophy! Debes hablar con el o sino…

¿O sino que?

Se enojara si decides no hacerlo

¡Que se enoje!

Prefería que se enojara porque yo no quería hablar antes que se enojara con Derek y fuera a matarlo.

Como quieras –se encogió de hombros- Por cierto recibirás una llamada en cinco segundos

Mire hacia arriba. Había dejado mi celular en la habitación. Use mi "super velocidad" para llegar a la habitación de Edward en menos de un segundo así que tuve como cuatro segundo de sobra para agarrar el celular y contestar.

¿Hola?

No te molestes en llamar

¡Derek! –susurré- Tu tampoco me llamaste

Es verdad, lo siento ¿Cómo anda todo por allá?

Bien, Edward y su familia son un encanto. Incluso su novia me cae bien

¿Ya le dijiste?

No, pero planeo hacerlo –o mas bien estaré obligada a hacerlo.

¿Cuándo?

Hoy, creo… eso dice Alice

¿Quién es Alice?

Una de las "hermanas" de Edward… otro día te cuento ¿Tu ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?

Por eso mismo te llamo. Ya he terminado todo y quería ver si ya podía reunirme contigo… te extraño demasiado –esto último lo dijo en tono melancólico.

Yo también te extraño pero por ahora quédate donde estas, te llamaré cuando puedas venir… No se como reaccionará Edward

¿No quieres que te diga donde estoy? Por las dudas, si tu quieres venir…

¡No! –exclamé alterada- Ya discutimos esto, no puedo saber donde estas porque entonces Edward podría saberlo…

Esta bien, como digas

¿Tu te encuentras bien?

En perfecto estado, como siempre

Presumido –bufé- Bueno tengo que dejarte antes de que ya sabes quien llegue

De acuerdo ¡No te olvides de llamar!

Tranquilo, te llamare. Adiós –corté.

Tire el celular que cayo en la cama. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme y aclarar mis ideas. Luego sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero alguien me bloqueó la salida.

Hola –mustió Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

Edward –sonreí con nervios- ¿Qué tal?

Bien ¿Y tu?

No me quejo

Comenzó a adentrarse en la habitación mientras yo deliberadamente daba pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de el… La hora había llegado.

¿Quién era? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza mi celular.

Emm ¿El que llamó?... Ehh… era un… amigo

Oh, uno de tus muchos amigos vampiros que rondan por el mundo ¿Verdad?

No tengo tantos amigos vampiros…

¿Y que quería?

Vaya que estamos metiches el día de hoy –solté una risita que salió demasiado temblorosa e insegura para mi gusto.

Estas nerviosa –dedujo seriamente.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, los últimos que daría porque a mis espaldas ya se encontraba el enorme ventanal… no había escapatoria. O tal vez si, pero tendría que romper el vidrio de la ventana para eso y luego saltar…

No estoy nerviosa –mentí- Debe ser impresión tuya… ¿Sabes? Esme me preparo el almuerzo, estuvo delicioso ¿Qué buen detalle de ella no? ¡Y no sabes! Emmett me despertó de una manera horrible

Si… lo estoy viendo en tu mente como todo lo que piensas ¿Por qué quieres huir por la ventana?

No quiero huir por la ventana –me crucé de brazos- Y no leas mi mente

Dejémonos de rodeos ¿Quieres? Tu quieres hablar conmigo y yo contigo así que… -se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama- … Manos a la obra

Me lo quede mirando vacilante. Descrucé mis brazos, ya rendida, y me senté a su lado clavando mi vista en los pies.

¿Empiezas tu o empiezo yo? –preguntó. No había duda alguna de que estaba ansioso por escuchar mi historia.

Como quieras… aunque creo que mis preguntas son mas cortas y concretas

Entonces empieza tu

Bien… -uní mis manos y entrelace mis dedos- ¿Por qué…? -levante la mirada y me estremecí al encontrar sus ojos dorados clavados en mi- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

No tenía que especificar más, el sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

Es complicado… yo… me estaba costando el tema de la abstinencia. Temía tener un ataque y matarte ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos así que decidí que lo mejor era irme

¿Y por qué no te despediste?

Creí que no dejarías que me fuera

¡Claro que no te hubiera dejado! Eras mi mejor amigo… el único amigo de verdad que tenía, mi única luz en esa vida tan horrenda que tuve

Perdóname, yo sabía que era importante para ti pero también sabía que tenías una amiga y que… no estabas sola, Sophy

Así que no te despediste solo porque pensabas que haría una escena

No solo por eso –desvió la mirada un momento y luego la volvió a posar en mi con un tono amargo- Sabía que me suplicarías venir conmigo. Seguro yo te hubiese dicho el porque no podrías venir y allí me hubieras pedido…

¿Qué me transformaras? –no respondió- Pues la verdad es que… si, seguramente lo hubiese hecho

Y no podía permitirlo. De ninguna manera hubiera permitido que te convirtieras en esto que soy… en un bebedor de sangre, en un muerto viviente frío y duro –frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca- Tanto esfuerzo fue en vano ya que mírate… terminaste siendo lo que yo, solo que en un grado menor –sonrió.

Podrías haberme dejado una carta –repuse.

¿Tan mal te hizo el hecho de que no me haya despedido?

¿Quieres que te cuente lo mal que me hizo? –ya que no respondió lo tome como una afirmación- Fui como siempre a la entrada del bosque donde nos reuníamos y me sorprendió no verte ahí así que esperé, esperé y esperé pero claro, no apareciste. Entonces supuse que estarías cazando así que volví a casa. Al día siguiente tampoco te encontré, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. Pasó una semana y estaba desesperada porque no aparecías, todo mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo –sonreí con tristeza- Tu eras lo más perfecto que tenía en mi imperfecta vida. Eras la prueba de que la magia y las cosas que parecen imposibles, inexistentes, en realidad si existen y están a nuestro alrededor. Habías creado un nuevo mundo totalmente paralelo al que yo conocía, uno lleno de esplendor y belleza, de fantasía donde los sueños más locos podían cumplirse. Cuando te fuiste ese mundo comenzó a desaparecer y no quería que lo hiciera, me negaba rotundamente a perderlo… En fin, antes habías mencionado a mi amiga, pues a ella también la perdí. Imagínate, yo estaba desesperada, pensaba que todo lo que había vivido contigo había sido un sueño y lo peor era que no podía compartirlo con nadie de mi familia… me hubieran tomado por loca, así que le conté todo a Miranda y claro, como era de esperarse me creyó loca y no me hablo nunca más. Estaba oficialmente sola, pero aun no me rendía. Cada día de la semana tomaba una vaca e iba al bosque esperándote pero no apareciste. Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que…

En ese momento me callé, era hora de hablar de Derek, el tema que tanto le había ocultado a Edward.

¿Hasta que…? –pregunto ansioso. Sus ojos transmitían solo tristeza al escuchar lo que había sufrido ante su partida.

Un día soleado, como cualquier otro en Texas, tome a la vaca enferma del rebaño e hicimos el camino cotidiano por el bosque. Aunque todos los días mi plan fracasaba la decepción nunca era menor. Ese día me encontraba a medio camino cuando a unos diez metros delante de mí apareció un chico de unos… veinte años. Vestía unos pantalones elegantes y una camisa blanca, impecable. Pensé que era algún ricachón que se había perdido, eso pensé hasta que vi sus ojos. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver que eran dorados al igual que los tuyos. Inmediatamente supe que era un vampiro de los buenos…

[b] Flash Back[/b]

- Eres un vampiro –dije asombrada y feliz ¡No había sido un sueño! Los vampiros si existían, mi Edward si existía.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi mejor amigo también lo es y tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu, porque es "vegetariano"

¿Tienes un amigo vampiro? ¿Tu? ¿Una humana?

Si, suena raro ¿No?

¿Y donde se encuentra el?

Se fue hace unas semanas… justamente estaba paseando por aquí con la esperanza de que haya vuelto

Para eso es la vaca

Reí y mire a la pobre Mily que se encontraba ya en las últimas…

Si quieres te la puedo dar a ti… Espero que no te caiga mal, esta enfermita

No creo que por eso me agarre un ataque al hígado –sonrió.

Vaya que eran guapos los vampiros. Este tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y al parecer un buen físico. Aunque en mi opinión Edward era solo un poquitín mas lindo.

¿Y como te llamas? –pregunté curiosa.

Derek ¿Y tu?

Sophie pero… dime Sophy

¿Qué edad tienes?

Cumpliré quince en un par de semanas ¿Y tu? Me refiero… ¿A que edad te convertiste en… vampiro?

A los diecinueve casi veinte

¿Qué tan cerca de los veinte?

Diez días

Dime, ¿Por casualidad conoces a un tal Edward Cullen o alguien con ese apellido?

No, nunca lo oí en mi vida ¿Así se llama tu amigo?

Si, pensé que tal vez lo conocías –mordí mi labio inferior- ¿Te quedaras por mucho tiempo por aquí?

¿Por qué preguntas?

Por nada en especial…-sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas- Solo quería saber si te quedarías lo suficiente como para ser mi amigo… si quieres claro

¿Serías amiga de alguien como yo?

Por supuesto. Tengo incondicional confianza hacia los vampiros –me sonrió tiernamente.

Me quedare todo el tiempo que quieras, entonces

[b]Fin del Flash Back [/b]

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 15[/u]: Transformación

(Narra Sophy)

Lentamente desbloqueé el momento en el que conocí a Derek para que Edward pudiera verlo. También le deje ver todo lo que paso después, como poco a poco nuestra amistad se afianzaba cada vez más.

Confiar en el primer vampiro que se te cruza –mustió con desaprobación.

Ya explique porque lo hice… Además aunque no hubiese sido bueno no lo hubiera dejado ir

¿El fue quien te convirtió?

Sí… Pero antes de eso me hablo sobre su vida, todos los vampiros que había conocido y todas las costumbres que tenían. Decía que la gran mayoría no eran "vegetarianos" sino que bebían sangre humana y que el en un tiempo lo había hecho. Cuando estuvo con los… Vulturis, creo que así se llamaban

¡¿Estuvo con los Vulturis? –preguntó exaltado.

Tranquilo… se escapó apenas vio la oportunidad porque decía que eran injustos, violentos y sanguinarios, entre otras cosas. Aun sigue escapando de ellos ya que quedaron algo… resentidos con su huída. En fin, eso que me contó… aunque no lo creas, hizo que este mundo paralelo sea más perfecto porque ¿Sería un mundo verdadero si no tuviese nada malo? Claro que no. Cada día estaba más y más interesada en la vida de los vampiros y aunque admito que más de una vez me imagine siendo uno, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza pedirle a Derek que me convirtiera

Por favor dime que el no te propuso hacerlo

No, no fue el, fui yo

Pero recién dijiste…

¿Vas a dejarme terminar? –apretó los labios y asintió- Bien, como decía, nunca se me había cruzado la posibilidad de ser en verdad un vampiro pero las cosas cambian. En mi casa todo andaba mal, mi padre estaba cada vez más loco y la enfermedad de mi madre no ayudaba en nada. Todos mis hermanos habían sido… "regalados" o se habían ido, por lo menos la mayoría. Solo quedábamos los gemelos que eran una año menor a mi y yo. Ellos eran fuetes y a mi padre le servían pero en cambio yo… solo estaba para estorbar y no había un solo día en que mi padre no me recordara. Estaba destrozada, me quería ir pero me daba pena dejar a mi madre. Un día ella me llamo y me dijo que si tenía la oportunidad y las agallas, huyera y jamás volviera –un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al recordar el dramático momento- Fue entonces cuando una tarde le dije a Derek que quería escapar, escapar de todo, que quería ser una vampiro… se quedo con la boca abierta ante mi petición y obviamente no accedió, se paso toda la tarde diciendo "Esto no es lo que quieres" "No es una solución a tu tormento, esto solo lo aumentara" y otras cosas más que lo único que hacían era hundirme más en la depresión. Pero yo soy muy testaruda –sonreí con la cara empapada por las lágrimas- y no me rendiría tan fácilmente así que le suplique todo ese día y el posterior y logre hacer que cambiara de argumento, ahora decía "No creo que pueda hacerlo, temo matarte". Ante eso yo no podía hacer nada. Yo sabía que era lo que quería y podía convencerlo de eso pero no podía hacer nada para convencerlo a el mismo de que era capas de convertirme… es que sinceramente yo no sabía si el podría aguantar la sed…

¿Qué paso después? Porque es obvio que cedió

Si… una semana después fui al bosque como siempre y me dijo "Te convertiré". Tan solo imagínate mi felicidad. Ya lo teníamos todo planeado. Yo quería que me mordiera en el talón, así no se notaría tanto… -lentamente desbloqueé lo que había sucedido a media que iba hablando- Todo iba bien, se acercó lentamente a mi tobillo y… me mordió pero no había pasado ni cinco segundos cuando se alejo de mi con los ojos totalmente desorbitados. Fue ahí que comprendí que algo no iba bien… Gruñía, gritaba cosas que no entendía, se movía de un lado al otro con movimientos bruscos y mientras yo veía ese show mi cuerpo se quemaba vivo. Comenzó a morder troncos de árboles y luego los revoleaba al igual que unas cuantas piedras y todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Un pedazo de árbol choco contra mi pierna y grité… no tenía que haberlo hecho… el dirigió su mirada a mi como si antes hubiera olvidado que yo estaba tirada agonizando por la ponzoña. Entonces, se acerco a mí con una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre, cosa que en ese momento me parecía imposible ya que todo a mi alredor estaba hirviendo. No me mordió pero me sujeto de mis muñecas y repentinamente me lanzo por los aires. Mi cabeza choco contra una acumulación de grandes piedras que había por allí… pude escuchar como mis huesos se iban rompiendo con cada golpe que el me daba. No sabía porque lo hacía, no sabía que había hecho yo mal para me azotara de tal manera… -mire a Edward quien tenía sus ojos de un color dorado muy oscuro. No me miraba, tenía la vista fija en la ventana y sus puños muy apretados- Quedé inconciente unos minutos después, la verdad es que creí que moriría pero ahí supe cual era mi don: la sanación. El ardor de mi cuerpo tan solo duro un día, pero aun sufría por las heridas que… me había causado. No podría haber sobrevivido si no fuera por mi don… Cuando desperté me dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía un ligero ardor en la garganta, supuse que era la sed pero… era mucho menos doloroso de lo que me había imaginado. Mire mi cuerpo y solté un quejido al verlo tan solo un poco más blanco de lo que era pero no se acercaba ni por asomo al blanco de Derek. Vi con más atención mis piernas y note que tenía moretones ¿Los vampiros pueden tener moretones? –pregunte retóricamente- En ese instante supuse que mi transformación no había sido… normal. Me pare torpemente y divise a Derek a un par de metros de mí. Estaba sentado, apoyado contra un árbol y sujetando sus piernas con la cabeza escondida entre el pequeño hueco que quedaba…

[b]Flash Back[/b]

- ¿Derek? ¿Estas bien? –pregunte preocupada acercándome a el.

El interpelado levantó su cabeza sorprendido y me miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No estas muerta –susurró.

Claro que no bobito ¡Soy vampiro ahora! O eso creo –sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó y me abrazó.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no me alcanzará la vida o más bien la eternidad para decirte lo mucho que lo lamento

¿Lo lamentas? ¡Me cumpliste mi deseo!

¿Acaso te olvidaste todo lo que paso después de que te mordí?

No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Mejor una mentirita piadosa para que no se deprimiera tanto.

¿Qué cosa? No, no me acuerdo de nada –me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

Si, si lo haces. No intentes hacerme sentir mejor con mentiras… la culpa ya la llevo grabada en mi alma –supo lo que estaba haciendo a la perfección ¿Acaso el también leía mentes o yo era demasiado obvia?

No quiero que te sientas culpable… Escucha, olvida lo que paso y te prometo que yo también lo haré

Pensé que estabas muerta… creí que te había matado

Pero no lo hiciste –toque mi pecho- Mi corazón aun sigue latiendo… -ambos nos miramos horrorizados- … sigue latiendo… Dime, esto no es normal ¿No?

Para nada normal –mustió el perplejo- Oigo tu corazón, esta normal, como siempre… todo tu cuerpo esta funcionando ¿Qué hice mal?

Pero siento la… sed… y estoy más blanca ¿Cómo estan mis ojos?

Siguen celestes y deberían ser rojos

¡Mierda!

Corre

¿Perdona?

Corre lo más rápido que puedas…

[b]Fin del Flash Back[/b]

Allí nos dimos cuenta de que podía correr casi tan veloz como cualquier vampiro y que tenía "super fuerza" y brillaba un poco ante la luz de sol. Derek supuso que tal vez la ponzoña no se había esparcido bien por mi cuerpo y que sus… zamarreos tal vez también tuvieron que ver… Era mitad humana y mitad vampiro. Me fui de mi casa y me quede con Derek que me enseñó todo lo que se, incluso bloquear mentes, gracias a su don que es… bueno aprende las habilidades de otro y luego las puede pasar, aunque aún no ha desarrollado totalmente ninguna de las dos cosas, en especial la de pasar… por eso yo solo puedo bloquear una parte de toda mi mente… y eso es todo

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Mi mente ahora se encontraba totalmente desbloqueada, ya no había secretos, ya no había nada que ocultar.

Mire a Edward que aun tenía la mirada clavada en el enorme ventanal de la habitación que era iluminada por completo por el leve rayo de sol que escapó de las garras de las potentes nubes de Forks. Sus puños seguían apretados con bastante fuerza y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como antes.

Me hubiese gustado que Derek tuviera el poder de leer mentes y me lo hubiera pasado… -murmuré. Querías saber lo que estaba sopesando mi mejor amigo en su mente.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –hablo al fin con voz ronca y sin mirarme.

Por favor

No puedo creer… ¡No puedo creer que te hayas quedado con ese monstruo después de todo lo que te hizo! –se paró bruscamente y camino unos pasos hacia delante.

No lo hizo apropósito, Edward –conteste tratando de parecer calmada.

¡Por Dios, Sophy! Si no hubiese sido por tu don estarías muerta ¡Muerta!

Podías pegarme con un bate de béisbol y tal vez no me sacarían ni una sola lágrima, pero había algo que me hacía perder la contención del llanto en unos segundos… los gritos. Edward parecía totalmente sacado y sus gritos estaban afectándome.

¡Lo se! Pero no se puede vivir pensando en lo que hubiera pasado

Volteó hacia a mi y me lanzó una mirada llena de cólera.

Escucha, Derek es bueno… podía haberme mordido y haberme chupado hasta la médula pero no lo hizo

¡Claro! Tu amigo es un santo porque no te mordió, solo te revoleó unas cuantas veces e hizo estallar todo dentro de ti… -bufó con sarcasmo.

Nunca dije que fuera un santo, dije que no era malo

¿Y a ti como se te ocurre la maldita idea de que te conviertan? ¡El te dijo que no estaba seguro!

¡Al cuerno con eso! –grité ahora enfurecida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me paré y di un par de pasos para estar frente a frente con Edward.

¿Sabes? Tal vez si no te hubieses ido así como así yo no sería esto… Porque la principal razón por la cual quise ser vampiro no fue solo escapar de mi loca familia sino poder buscarte y preguntarte porque me habías dejado, arreglar las cosas y volver a ser amigos ¡Así que si estas de ánimos para culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti!

El se quedo congelado en el lugar mirándome fijamente con una expresión destrozada.

¡No! ¿Qué hice? ¡Diablos! Me deje llevar por la ira y dije la bobada más grande del mundo… ¿Culpa de Edward? Eso si era estúpido, el me saco de mi monótona vida… el me hizo ver que había algo más allá de lo común. Edward no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido mi decisión.

Olvida lo que dije –mustié arrepentida- Lo dije sin pensar, tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

Era preferible tu monótona vida antes que esto –mustió aun con el dolor aferrado a su rostro.

No, sabes que eso no es cierto. Mi vida era una miseria, dolor tras dolor. Prefiero mil veces el dolor del ardiente quemazón y un par de golpes antes que el azote de un padre y sus palabras hirientes. Puedes leer en mi mente que de verdad pienso eso…

Suspiró y lentamente el dolor fue desapareciendo de sus gestos pero la ira aún seguía allí.

No le harás nada ¿Verdad? –no me contestó- ¿Edward? ¡Edward!

¡No lo se! –exclamó alejándose de mi.

¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte, no le hagas nada y punto

Eso es tema mío

¡Y mío! Es mi… amigo. Lo quiero y mucho y no dejaré que le hagas daño –gruñí.

Paro de caminar y volteó rápidamente para mirarme a los ojos… baje la mirada.

¿Lo prefieres a el antes que a mí?

No… no es eso. Lo mismo hubiese pasado si el hubiera querido hacerte daño. Los quiero a ambos… pero por favor, no le hagas nada

No se donde esta ni tampoco se su aroma así que por ahora el maldito esta a salvo –suspiré dejando afuera toda la preocupación- Puedes irte con tu nuevo mejor amigo ahora, no te perseguiré

¿Disculpa?

Ya encontraste alguien que me reemplazó, bueno vete con el

No dijo nada más. Se acercó al ventanal que se encontraba abierto y saltó. Me asome para ver como se alejaba velozmente mientras las lágrimas bajaban torrencialmente por mis mejillas… ¿Qué había hecho?

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 16[/u]: Lamentos

(Narra Jacob)

Luego de acompañar a Bella hasta su casa comencé a trotar por el bosque. Esto era lo bueno de ser un licántropo, que aun sin tener que estar en fase teníamos esa habilidad especial y velocidad constante.

No quería entrar en fase, no quería que los otros vieran lo que había pasado con Bella ni mucho menos que metieran sus estúpidos lamentos hacia mí. Todo eso era irritante. Por eso me mantuve sereno y en calma mientras corría através de los árboles aun en forma humana.

Miré el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo, si no apuraba la marcha la noche caería y ahí no me quedaría otra que convertirme en lobo… Tal vez ya era hora de hacerlo. Comencé a quitarme los pantalones y los até a mi pierna. Una desenfrenada cadena de temblores recorrió todo mi cuerpo y en unos segundos después ya me encontraba corriendo en cuatro patas.

[i]Jacob ¿Estas de patrulla?[/i], preguntó Embry.

Solo quiero volver a casa antes de que anochezca.

[i]Ah… ¿Y que hiciste hoy? No te oí en todo el día[/i]

Estuve con Bella…

Fue en ese momento que recordé todo lo que pasó y como sus palabras me habían herido aunque había intentado ocultarlo cambiando de tema.

[i]Lo siento, Jake[/i], mustió apenado.

No, no lo sientas. No quiero que me tengan lástima

[i]Tal vez ella fue un poco dura…[/i]

Dijo la verdad. Soy pesado, lo admito. Y mal educado y hasta tal vez molesto pero… no puedo cambiar, estoy demasiado grande y soy muy cabeza dura para eso.

[i]Sabes que cualquier cosa…[/i]

Cuanto contigo, lo se, lo se

Ya no quería hablar más de mis problemas con Bella así que salí de fase, me puse los pantalones y decidí recorrer los últimos kilómetros hacia mi casa trotando.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente, apenas si se podía distinguir con claridad los árboles. No había ruidos a mi alredor, todo el bosque estaba en silencio salvo por algo… un sonido débil y ahogado que provenía del lado norte del bosque, justo al otro lado de donde yo debía ir. Trate de no darle importancia pero un extraño y dulce aroma me cautivo… reconocí rápidamente de quien era. Solo había un ser que podía oler tan dulce y no parecerme desagradable.

Cambie de dirección y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Mientras más me acercaba a ella el sonido se hacía más claro, eran sollozos. Sophy estaba llorando ¿Estaría ella herida? Me apresuré aun más y más hasta llegar a una zona donde casi no había árboles, solo un par de troncos caídos y sobre uno de estos se encontraba una menuda chica con el mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Sophy ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

Desvió su mirada rápidamente del suelo y la clavo en mí, sorprendida. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

Lo siento, Jacob. No quería pasarme del límite pero este es el único lugar donde ningún Cullen puede venir y puedo estar sola… Se que me traerá problemas, pero no creo que sean más graves de los que… Si tienes que matarme solo hazlo, no me importa

¿Más problemas? ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué no quería estar cerca de los chupasangre? Estaba totalmente perdido.

No voy a matarte –repliqué con voz tranquila y una sonrisa para que pudiera confiar en mi palabra- Hable con Sam y dijo que mientras no caces en nuestro territorio puedes venir cuando quieras

Eso es una buena noticia –mustió con una sonrisa pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos que aun despedían miles de lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me senté a su lado. Se me quedo mirando raro, como preguntándose si yo estaba loco o que… tal vez lo estaba, nunca había estado tan cerca y con la guardia tan baja frente a un chupasangre.

¿Por qué lloras?

Suspiró.

¿Te acuerdas que ayer con Bella mencionamos algo sobre que yo debía hablar con Edward?

Si, y yo no entendía nada

Bueno, hoy hablé con el y todo resultó como yo lo esperaba… pésimo

¿Te hizo algo? –gruñí.

No…

Entendería mejor si me contaras toda la historia

Tienes razón –volvió a suspirar- Total ya lo sabe Edward así que ahora puede saberlo todo el mundo si es preciso…

Me contó que tenía el poder de bloquear parte de su mente, en término fácil, hacía que el chupasangre no pudiera leer ciertas cosas de su mente. Mencionó que una de esas cosas era su transformación. Me contó como paso, quien era el chupasangre que la convirtió… un tal Derek, y porque no quería contarle nada a Edward. Dijo que este último reacciono pésimo al enterarse que el otro chupasangre casi la había matado y que para colmo ella lo había perdonado y había seguido con el.

Después me dijo "Puedes irte con tu nuevo mejor amigo ahora, no te perseguiré" y luego agregó "Ya encontraste alguien que me reemplazó, bueno vete con el"

Guau. Si no supiera que el chupasangre muere de amor por Bella, diría que esta celoso

Tal vez si esta celoso. No solo se puede celar a alguien que amas como novio o novia, también se celan a los amigos… Tal vez tendría que haber controlado un poco mis palabras para no herirlo

¿Herirlo? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? Tienes que pensar un poco en ti, Sophy

Tal vez –se encogió de hombros- Lo único que quiero es arreglarme con el, es mi mejor amigo… no quiero que me odie. Además no se con que cara volver a la casa de los Cullen

Tu no hiciste nada, no tienes porque estas avergonzada

Me peleé con el único motivo por el cual vivo ahí. Se supone que ahora debería irme ¿No?

Depende, si alguno de los chupasangre quiere tomarte como invitada y ser el nuevo motivo por el cual te quedes…

Se pondrán del lado de Edward

Ellos no son así

Soltó una carcajada.

No me digas que ahora tu los conoces

No mucho, pero por lo que vi y oí son bastante justos así que dudo que tengan inclinaciones en este asunto… al menos el doctor chupasangre puede que este de tu lado

Se llama Carlisle –me corrigió con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí.

No me hago problemas por los nombres

Un largo silencio invadió el lugar. Ella se quedo mirando sus manos aun con el ceño fruncido, pensando. Yo me limite a mirarla… aun no podía creer que algo tan extraño como una mitad sanguijuela pudiera existir.

¿Cómo te fue a ti con Bella? –preguntó de la nada clavando la vista en mis ojos.

Relativamente bien

¿Relativamente?

Hubo un momento de turbulencia pero pude controlarlo

Me gustaría oír que paso –sacó una sonrisa torcida que me hizo recordar a su mejor amigo chupasangre- ¿Por qué me miras con asco? Esta bien que haya llorado y no este linda pero tampoco estoy como para que me mires así

Perdón, es que hiciste un gesto igual al de… ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que paso?

Su rostro se vio iluminado por la intriga y las ansias de oír mi historia. No se porque pero sonreí al verla más feliz y sin ese dolor grabado en los ojos.

Por favor –suplico innecesariamente.

Bueno, primero fuimos a la playa… a nuestro árbol

Su árbol –dijo en tono provocador.

¡No seas tonta! –soltó una carcajada- Luego hablamos un poco de ti, de Leah

¿Hablaron de mi? ¿Qué dijeron?

Eso no te incumbe –frunció el ceño y me sacó la lengua- Y luego vino la turbulencia… Le dije que yo no me imprimaría, que siempre la amaría… ella me dijo que solo amaba a su chupasangre, que dejara de ser tan cabeza hueca y que buscara a mi alma gemela que anda por ahí perdida. Después dijo que intentaba llevarse bien conmigo pero que se lo ponía muy difícil y… -se me quebró la voz. Lo ultimo que quería era que la semi chupasangre me viera llorar pero, no se porque, me inspiraba mucha confianza.

Jake… digo, Jacob. Si quieres llorar tan solo hazlo –me dedico una dulce sonrisa- Yo ya lo hice

No voy a llorar –repuse tratando de controlar mis sentimientos.

Terco –bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero me dijiste que al final pudiste sobrellevar la turbulencia ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Se dio cuenta que sus palabras me afectaron y me pidió disculpas. Fingí que me había sido indiferente y saque otro tema

¡Ja! Eso mismo hace Edward cuando no quiere hablar de algo –rió y miro un punto fijo con la mirada llena de melancolía. Juraría que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar otra vez.

Si quieres llorar tan solo hazlo –sonrió al escuchar las palabras que antes habían estado en su boca.

Si tu te haces el macho y te niegas a llorar entonces yo me hare la hembra y tampoco llorare

Ambos nos reímos.

¡Maldición! –mi exclamación hizo asustar a Sophy a tal grado que se paro y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

¿Qué pasó? –pregunto con los ojos desorbitados.

Algo terrible… horrible

¡Por Dios Jacob, dilo ya!

Yo… creo que me estoy haciendo amigo de una chupasangre –dije en tono melodramático.

Puso los ojos en blancos y me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

Semi chupasangre

Es lo mismo –mustié.

No, no lo es

Tenía razón, no era lo mismo. Si hubiera sido lo mismo ella no me caería tan bien y no la sentiría tan confiable. Si hubiera sido lo mismo no llegaría a considerarla tan cercana como una amiga… Una amiga chupasangre ¡Raro! Los muchachos me burlarían hasta desfallecer con eso.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo sonándose los huesos de la mano- Tengo hambre y tal vez Esme quiera prepararme algo… o sino puedo pasar por algún lugar de comida rápida

Si quieres puedes venir a cenar a casa

¿Lo dices en serio o es una broma?

Lo digo en serio –Este no era yo ¿Dónde estaba mi verdadero yo? ¿Dónde estaba el Jacob Black que odiaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con sanguijuelas?

¡Me encantaría! –exclamo entusiasmada- ¿Le caeré bien a Billy?

¿Cómo rayos sabes…? Bella debería cerrar el pico de vez en cuando

Tal vez… ¿Puedo pedirte dos cosas?

Vasile un par de segundos.

Esta bien

Primero ¿Qué es la imprimación? Bella intento explicármelo pero… no entendí

Y tal vez nunca lo entiendas. Es como… amor a primera vista pero mucho más fuerte. Cuando uno se imprima pasa a vivir para esa persona, a protegerla, a quererla, a adaptarse a lo que ella necesite, sea un amigo, un novio…

Fascinante. Y tu no quieres porque… simplemente te niegas a dejar de amar a Bella

¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!

Soltó una carcajada que sonaba igual que unas campanillas.

Yo creo que más de uno te entiende… ¡Oh! Y la segunda cosa ¿Puedo llamarte Jake?

Claro –la mire raro- ¿Por qué me pides permiso?

Se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez no había suficiente "confianza" como para que te llamara así –saque una sonrisa cuando gesticulo las comillas en la palabra confianza.

Mejor dejemos de parlotear y vayamos a casa, tengo hambre

Cenaría con un vampiro… experiencia nueva y extraña pero para nada aterradora ni desagradable.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 17[/u]: Enojo

Luego de que Jake me trajo a casa me puse a cocinar la cena ya que Charlie no se tardo en llegar.

Se le veía cansado, tal vez por eso no me pregunto como estuvo mi visita a Jacob, es más, apenas si me pregunto como había estado mi día. Se fue a dormir apenas termino la cena… pobre. En cuanto a mi, yo no estaba para nada cansada así que lave todo lo que habíamos usado, saque la ropa del lavadero, barrí los pisos y hasta estaba dispuesta a ponerme a limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas pero pensé que eso ya sería mucho.

Subí las escaleras y fui directamente hasta el baño. Me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y me puse crema en una ampolla que me había salido en el tobillo. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies y casi caigo de cara al piso, por suerte pude sujetarme del marco de la puerta.

Me reí de mi propia torpeza y salí del baño para adentrarme a mi habitación que estaba oscura y hasta podría decir que más fría de lo normal. Aun no tenía sueño pero tampoco estaba como para leer un libro o escuchar música. En verdad solo quería una cosa, que Edward se presentara e irrumpiera a mi habitación como debía hacer todas las noches.

Sin más me senté en la cama con la mirada clavada en la ventana esperándolo. Me acordé repentinamente de que en la tarde el seguramente había hablado con Sophy… ¿Cómo les habría ido? Supuse que Edward la habría entendido y que ambos habían quedado bien y siendo así Derek se reuniría con Sophy lo antes posible por lo que yo conocería a otro vampiro vegetariano.

Seguía adentrada en mis pensamientos cuando el gélido tacto de Edward me hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Edward! –exclamé feliz y lo abrace.

El parecía extrañado por mi repentino abrazo pero tal vez no lo entendía… Estar separada de el todo un día era demasiado para mí.

Te extrañe mucho –explique con la cara hundida en su duro pecho. El me estrecho aun más a el.

Yo también te extrañe mucho

Algo andaba mal. Su voz sonaba como sin vida, triste… y creía tener idea de porque estaba así. Me aparté unos centímetros de el para poder ver su rostro claramente. Mis suposiciones fueron confirmadas apenas vi sus ojos dorados invadidos por una enorme tristeza.

¿Qué paso? –pregunte, aunque en parte ya sabía la respuesta.

Todo salio mal –mustió lentamente.

¿Mal? ¿Por qué?

Tu deberías saberlo…

Me quede sin palabras, su tono había sido de… ¿Reproche? Permanecí estática contemplando su duro semblante hasta que recupere el aliento para hablar.

Se que lo que paso con Derek es abrumador pero… el no lo hizo apropósito… Quiero decir, no creo que sea malo

¡No me vengas tu también con eso! … Es que tú no lo viste… como la lanzaba… como… -cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con las manos hechas puño.

Edward tranquilízate ¿Si? Estoy segura de que debió haber sido horrible pero si Sophy aun confía en el, si aun lo quiere como para temer por su vida, es porque en verdad no lo hizo con malas intenciones…

El no dijo nada. Tan solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza e inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

No es solo eso ¿Verdad? –murmuré suavemente- Hay algo más

Me peleé con ella –confesó abriendo los ojos y mostrándome todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro.

¿Por qué lo perdonó?

Negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios.

Dímelo, por favor ¿Por qué se pelearon? –tome su mano. Estaba desesperada, verlo tan mal me estaba partiendo el alma.

Porque me reemplazo –contesto prácticamente con un gruñido.

Edward, sabes que eso no es cierto

No… Ella lo prefiere a el antes que a mi… ya no le importo lo suficiente. Entonces le dije que se fuera con el

¿Echaste a Sophy de la casa? –grité horrorizada.

Shhh despertarás a Charlie

Si no fuese porque llegó casi muerto del trabajo me hubiera importado un comino. Salí de la cama y camine nerviosamente por toda la habitación tratando de calmarme.

¡No puedo creer que la hayas echado de tu casa Edward Cullen!

No la eche… Pudo haberle parecido eso pero no la eche

¡Es una niña! ¿Y ahora que? Esta sola caminado por este pueblo sin lugar a donde ir todo porque te sientes reemplazado ¡Y seguro que no te reemplazo! -llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Esto de tranquilizarme no estaba funcionando.

Edward en un segundo estuvo al lado mío con los ojos fijos en mí.

Bella, tranquilízate, te dará un ataque

Era probable. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora tan solo por imaginarme a esa casi inofensiva chica durmiendo sola en el bosque o debajo de algo para cubrirse de la llovizna.

¡Bella, tranquilízate! –me tomo por los hombros y me zamarreo con cuidado.

Mi respiración se torno normal y mi corazón de a poco volvió a su ritmo habitual pero yo aun seguía preocupada por Sophy.

La iré a buscar –dije decidida y apartándome de Edward.

No es necesario –mustió tranquilamente- A esta hora ya debe estar en la casa

¿Qué? ¿No la habías echado?

Te dije que no la eche –me recordó- Alice la vio volver para esta hora, antes no vio nada de ella por lo que supone que estuvo con algún licántropo

¿Licántropo? ¡Esto va de mal en peor!

Ella esta bien, supongo que se debió haber encontrado con Jacob

Oh, genial, eso me deja mucho más tranquila –mustié con sarcasmo.

No le hizo nada Bella, despreocúpate

Volví a la cama y me acoté tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y consiguiendo estabilizar mi siquis antes de dañarme a mi misma. Ya me encontraba tranquila, tanto que hasta el sueño comenzaba a aparecer.

Oye reemplazado ¿Mañana iremos al instituto o que? –frunció el ceño, seguro noto mi tono de voz "enojada" o al menos eso quería aparentar. La verdad es que costaba mucho poder enojarme con el.

No tenemos porque ir –se acerco a mi lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Puedes acercarte más. Ya estoy tranquila, no voy a morderte –sonreí.

Sacó su sonrisa torcida y se acostó a mi lado mirándome con sus ojos color topacio, tan hermosos, tan encandilantes.

¿Estas enojada? –me pregunto en tono triste.

Lo estaba, un poco… Es que no se porque pero Sophy despierta en mi un instinto protector y además me llevo muy bien con ella, es la única que me entiende por completo –frunció el ceño- Me refiero a que ella disfruta estar en la compañía de hombres lobos, vampiros y eso hace que pueda relacionarme bien con ella porque no se la pasa insultando a mi futura familia ni a mis amigos

No quería pelearme con ella –confesó soltando un suspiro.

Entonces arregla las cosas

No se si quiera arreglarlas –mustió tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

¿Cómo que no?

Quiero ver que pasa, ahora no estoy para retractar lo que dije. Sigo pensando que ella me reemplazo y no es nada lindo sentirse reemplazado

¿Sabes como se llama eso? Celos –algo dentro de mi pecho gruñó, lo ignoré.

No son celos es solo que no tolero que lo apoye más a el que a mi ¿No soy yo su mejor amigo?

Tal vez Derek es más que un mejor amigo

Edward gruñó y luego algo me interior gruño también. No debí haber hecho esa acotación.

Dije tal vez… ¿Hablaras con ella mañana? –trate de cambiar el tema de Derek pero no tenía la misma habilidad que Edward.

Tal vez lo haga

¡Edward! –fruncí el ceño.

Dije tal vez…

Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward sonrió. Se acerco a mí y me beso la coronilla.

Mejor duerme

Si, claro. Hazme dormir así no te molesto ¿No? –mustié mientras me metía entre las sábanas.

Tu nunca me molestas, Bella. Eso es imposible

¿Cómo era posible mantenerse enojada con el si decía esas cosas? Claro, no era posible. Me lo quede mirando embobada, su belleza era extrema, infinita. Era perfecto, lo más perfecto que pudo haber existido jamás.

No me pude resistir la necesidad se sentir sus fríos labios de seda sobre los míos. Su respuesta fue inmediata. Me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que yo. Entrelace mis dedos a su cabello y deje que mi mente volase, deje que mi cordura desapareciera por esos segundos dejando solo a mi corazón como dominante.

Me separó de el. Su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre como loco y en mi cara una sonrisa brillaba por la experiencia recién vivida.

¿Crees que esto algún día deje de pasar? –pregunté tomando su mano y llevándola hasta mi pecho donde mi corazón se agitaba sin parar.

Espero que no –mustió con una sonrisa irresistible.

Tuve un sueño muy raro esa noche. Estaba parada en el prado y era de noche. La luz de la luna hacía que pudiera ver todo a mi alrededor… no estaba sola. A unos pocos metros se encontraban Sophy y un chico al cual no conocía, era alto y castaño y sus ojos dorados relampagueaban bajo la luz. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Edward con los ojos negros y su peor cara de ira. Hasta a mi me daba miedo. Luego el chico que pensé que era Derek y Edward comenzaron a moverse demasiado rápido como para que mis simples ojos de humana pudieran captar sus movimientos. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pieles duras como piedra chocándose entre si.

Sophy estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando el aterrador acto. En un momento algo blanco como la cal voló. Volteé automáticamente para no reconocer de quien era esa extremidad que había sido arrancada.

Desperté gritando exasperada, como una loca. Me tranquilice al verme sentada sobre mi cama, en mi habitación. Nada de prados, nada de lunas, nada de vampiros, solo yo y la oscuridad.

A los pocos segundos entró Charlie con los ojos desorbitados y mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada papa, solo una pesadilla

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? –preguntó ahora más calmado.

- No, estoy bien, de verdad

Luego de convencerlo salió de la habitación y sus ronquidos se volvieron a oír tan estridentes como siempre. Me acosté nuevamente en la cama y rogué no volver a tener esa horrenda pesadilla ni nada relacionado con ella.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 18[/u]: ¿Bienvenido?

Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen. Según Edward era muy necesario que fuera ya que Alice lo tenía harto con sus quejidos de que hacía mucho que no me veía. Claro que yo no objete nada a la hora de ir a aquella casa que era, en realidad, como mi segundo hogar, donde toda esa adorable familia de vampiros se encontraba y siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos… bueno, al menos la mayoría.

Estaba sentada en el enorme sofá negro que se hallaba en medio de la sala junto a Edward, Alice y Emmett.

Así que faltando a clases ¿Eh? –comentó Emmett con esa sonrisa suya- No me esperaba eso de ti, Bella

¿Y por que no fuiste tu?

Porque yo ya me gradué el año anterior

¡Mierda! Tenía razón. Soltó una sonora risotada mientras yo fruncía el ceño por haber caído así de fácil.

¿Vine aquí para que Emmett me torture?

Claro que no Bella –mustió Alice con una dulce sonrisa- Viniste porque hace mucho que no puedo estar enteramente contigo

Alice… el lunes estuvimos casi todo el día juntas

Pero ayer no –replico. Puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué hiciste con el chuc… Jacob?

Hablamos, nada más

¿Volviste temprano a casa esta vez?

Si, bastante. Tuve tiempo de sobra para cocinarle a Charlie

Se quedo pensativa mirando a través de la ventana. Luego dirigió su vista a mi, se paro y me tomo del brazo.

Alice… -comenzó a decir Edward.

Tu no digas nada, estas en capilla- masculló ella lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

Luego de eso me dirigió hacia fuera de la casa y comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de esta.

Quieres saber algo ¿No?

Como sabrás, no puedo ver a tus amigos licántropos… Ayer cuando en un momento del día no pude ver Sophy supuse que se topó con uno…

Edward me dijo que volvió aquí y que estaba bien

Si, claro que volvió. Apenas vi que iba a pasar cerca de aquí fui corriendo a buscarla y ahora es mi invitada –sonrió- Así me aseguro de que [i]nadie[/i] pueda echarla

No entiendo –mustié confundida- ¿Cuál es tu duda, Alice?

Bueno yo… Quería saber si sabías con quien había estado Sophy. Supongo que fue con Jacob pero tal vez tu podías afirmarme esa suposición

No he hablado con Jake, así que no tengo idea pero creo que si estuvo con el ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué tiene de importante saber con quien estuvo ella?

Quiero saber de que estuvieron hablando y…creí que si hubiera sido Jacob tu podrías haberle sacado algo de…

¿Información? –ella asintió- Bueno eso podría ser pero… Sigo sin entender porque quieres saber de que estuvieron hablando

La mirada de Alice se vio un poco mas perturbada ahora. Definitivamente me ocultaba algo y yo le iba a sacar ese "algo" que ocultaba.

Ya dímelo, Alice –exigí con los nervios de punta.

Derek vendrá

¿Qué? –esto si que no me lo esperaba- ¿Derek? ¿Y tu como sabes quien es Derek?

Toda la familia ahora sabe lo que paso con Sophy, no importa cuando y como nos enteramos. La cosa es que vi a Derek venir junto a Sophy pero luego de eso no veo nada… tengo miedo de que algo malo pase

Algo malo. Ese algo malo me trajo como recuerdo el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior… el prado, Sophy llorando y dos vampiros combatiendo a muerte. Me estremecí y mire a Alice preocupada.

Edward no sería capaz…

Tal vez no ¿Pero y si Derek lo es?

No creo que venga acá para enfrentarse con Edward, sería un acto suicida. Estoy segura de que Derek sabe que la familia es grande, muy grande y que el no tendría oportunidad

No te olvides de sus dones Bella

Aun así, ustedes son demasiados

Se encogió de hombros.

Igual nada se sabe aun –repuso con algo de enojo- Lo que no entiendo es porque no puedo verlo… Eso me hace suponer que tal vez algún licántropo se vera implicado

¿Jacob?

Tal vez, tal vez Sam al percibir a un nuevo vampiro. No hay que olvidar que a los licántropos no les agrada para nada la idea de que nuestro clan aumente. No hay que provocarlos

No pueden pelearse ahora que estan aliados para acabar con los neófitos y… Vic-victoria

No te preocupes Bella, nada pasará –me sonrió- ¿Quieres ir de compras?

La fulmine con la mirada.

Lo que menos puedo hacer ahora es ir de compras Alice ¡Ahora tengo miedo!

Frunció los labios.

Edward tenía razón, tal vez no debí contártelo

El no puede opinar nada de nada –rugí- ¿Dónde esta Sophy?

No quiere pasar mucho tiempo en la casa así que aprovecho y se fue de caza

¿Viste que ella y Edward se arreglaran?

Ninguno de los dos piensa dar el primer paso –frunció el ceño al decir eso- Obstinados y orgullosos, eso es lo que son

Hubo un minuto de silencio, luego los ojos de Alice se posaron en un punto fijo del bosque dando la sensación de que se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos. Claro que yo sabía lo que en realidad era, estaba teniendo una visión.

¿Qué viste?

Oh-oh

¿Cómo que oh-oh?

Tenemos visitas Bella

En ese preciso instante Edward apareció a mi lado y me estrecho hacia su costado. Estaba rígido como una piedra y con los ojos fríos como hielo. Luego también aparecieron Emmett y Carlisle.

Todos tenían la vista clavada en la misma dirección así que yo los imité y mire hacia el mismo lado. Por unos minutos no hubo nada, ni sonido de pisadas, ni voces, ni ramas crujir, nada. Ya comenzaba a frustrarme cuando al fin, entre las malezas, vi dos rostros blancos, uno más blanco que el otro. Reconocí al instante a Sophy pero quien la acompañaba… era alguien totalmente nuevo para mí, aunque sabía claramente quien debía ser.

Tu debes ser Derek –dijo muy seriamente Edward.

Si –contestó el interpelado con una sonrisa radiante. Sin dudas era lindo- Mucho gusto en conocerlos familia Cullen y… -me miró y su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha- señorita Swan

Solo viene de visita –explicó Sophy quien al parecer estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios o algo así porque temblaba como no había visto nunca a alguien temblar- Es solo un rato nada más

No hay problema Sophy –dijo muy cortésmente Carlisle- Puede quedarse cuanto quiera, tal como tu, el es muy bienvenido

Pero aunque sea así, solo es una visita rápida, nos iremos en cuanto termine de empacar las cosas… No queremos generar problemas… con los licántropos

Hablaremos con ellos si es necesario, pero por favor, no tienen porque irse

La voz de Carlisle sonaba tan…pacífica, tranquilizadora. Sin duda solo tenías que escucharlo y ver su cara serena para poder confiar totalmente en el.

Sophy y Derek se miraron de reojo como debatiendo. El sonrió y se dirigió a Carlisle.

Si el problema llegara a ser mi presencia solo díganme y me mudare cerca de aquí para no traer problemas

¿Eso significa que se quedarán? –pregunto Alice al parecer muy excitada por la idea.

Si –contestó Sophy con una risita.

Luego de esto Derek se presentó con cada uno de los Cullen presentes y entro a la casa acompañado por Carlisle que seguramente le presentaría a Rosalie, Esme y Jasper. No se porque ellos no salieron de la casa… Tarde en darme cuenta que ahora solo quedábamos Sophy, Edward y yo.

Bueno… -comencé a decir para romper el silencio. Edward fulminaba con la mirada a Sophy y ella hacía los mismo con el, no estaba en presencia de un acto de amor precisamente- Que lindo día ¿No?

Fue lo más estúpido que se me pude haber ocurrido, pero al menos había hecho reír a Sophy que dejo de mirar a Edward y me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

Perdona por haberte preocupado –mustió.

No hay porque… ¿Tu como sabes que yo me preocupe por ti?

Tengo mis contactos –rió y luego volvió a mirar a Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

Suspiré.

¡Ya paren los dos! Dejen de mirarse así ¡Es irritante!

Edward me soltó y me miro un segundo.

Iré a caminar un poco

¡No! –exclamé- Quiero decir… no puedes irte, hay invitados

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un gruñido.

Quédate, no me dejes –suplique con la mejor cara de "perro mojado" que pude hacer. El puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

¿Quieres que me quede para que este de mal humor todo el tiempo?

Nadie te obliga a estar de mal humor –recalcó Sophy que se encontraba solo a dos metros de donde estábamos nosotros dos.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada. Aunque luego volvió a abrirla y esta vez si hablo.

¿Por qué no te vas con Derek? En estos momentos quiere que lo acompañes –masculló entre dientes.

¿Y que pasa si quiero estar aquí contigo y con Bella? –le desafió.

Ya estuviste bastante con nosotros, ve con el

Pude jurar haber visto una pequeña lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Sophy pero se fue tan rápido que no pude estar segura de lo que vi.

Edward… –dije en tono de reproche.

No me juzgues, no ahora, por favor Bella

Parecía tan triste que no me quedo otra opción que guardar todas las cosas que quería decirle. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude ya que sabía que por nada en el mundo mi fuerza podría hacerle daño. El me estrechó aun más contra el y beso mi pelo.

Gracias –susurró.

No hay de que… ¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco ahora?

Se separo de mí para poder verme y sacó una sonrisa torcida.

Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor

¿A si?

Ven

Me tomo de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

[i]Continuara….[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 19[/u]: Celos indiscutibles

Luego de caminar un par de metros, con un ágil movimiento me colocó sobre su espalda. Me aferré con fuerza de su cuello y el comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

El viento se incrustaba en mi cara y hacía que mis pelos se desparramaran por todo mi rostro. Solté una risa tonta antes de que Edward parara en un lugar que yo conocía muy bien: nuestro prado.

Como siempre el pasto estaba verde, a la media justa, lleno de flores amarillas, azules e incluso violetas. Siempre tan hermoso, tan pacífico, tan de ensueño, tan… igual a Edward en muchos aspectos.

Nos sentamos en el húmedo césped contemplándonos mutuamente.

¿Sigues enojado? –pregunté como si nada.

Ahora estoy bien –sonrió.

Mira, se que no quieres hablar del tema pero yo en verdad quiero compartir algo de tiempo con Sophy. Ella… se convirtió en mi amiga muy rápidamente –hice una corta pausa estudiando sus expresiones- Además también quiero conocer un poco a ese tal Derek

No te quiero cerca de el –gruño. Yo lo miré con mala cara.

Ni que fuera el ser más peligroso del mundo. Tu puedes estar conmigo, así nada me pasaría ¿No?

No quiero estar cerca de el

De acuerdo, como quieras –suspiré. Edward estaba extrañamente caprichoso el día de hoy, no había forma de hacerlo recapacitar pero yo tampoco me rendiría tan fácilmente, tenía que descifrar el porque de su comportamiento aunque solo se me ocurría una explicación: celos.

Algo dentro de mí gruñó. Ya era la tercera vez que pasaba y siempre era cuando pensaba en los posibles celos de Edward… Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, ese gruñido en mí interior eran los celos que me provocaba el posible echo de que Edward estuviera celoso.

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward quien se encontraba con las cejas enarcadas mirándome fijamente. Gracias a Dios el no podía leer mi mente.

¿Algo anda mal? –me preguntó.

No –respondí secamente.

¿En que te quedaste pensando?

En Sophy, en Derek, en ti… en tus celos

Rodeó los ojos.

Otra más que viene con eso –murmuró.

¡Admítelo Edward! Estas celoso de Derek porque Sophy lo quiere y tu quieres que ella te quiera más que a el… -mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta llegar al susurro. Ahora podía ver claramente los celos de Edward y sentía lo mucho que me molestaba en realidad- ¡Estas celoso! –grité histérica.

Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y hasta confundidos. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y apoyo su fría mandíbula en mi hombro derecho.

Tal vez tengas razón –comento suavemente- Tal vez no puedo soportar la idea de que Sophy tenga otro amigo que no sea yo. Tal vez no pueda soportar que ella lo defienda a el y no a mí pero eso no significa que Sophy me guste o que tu me dejes de gustar –me había sacado la ficha instantáneamente- Bella, yo te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida. Yo daría todo por ti, yo moriría por ti. Nunca podría fijarme en otra que no fueras tú… Así que… -frunció los labios sacando una hermosa media sonrisa- no estés celosa ¿Si?

¿Ahora la celosa soy yo? –bufé.

El se limitó a reír y besar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Miles de cosquilleos se expandieron por todo mi cuerpo sacándome una sonrisa.

No me molesta que estés celosa –confesó- Eso significa que me quieres –iba a objetar algo pero el levanto la mano para que me callara- Lo único es que no quiero que dudes de que te amo, a ti Bella, solo a ti

Esta bien –suspiré resignada- No más celos. Aunque me ayudarías un poco si te mostraras menos afectado por la llegada de Derek –frunció el ceño- Por favor, Edward –recordé su punto bajo. Una sonrisa maligna chispeó por mi rostro. Puse mi mejor cara de pobrecita y suplique dulcemente- Por favor ¿Si?

¿Sabes lo difícil que es llevarte la contra cuando haces eso? –repuso con una sonrisa.

¿Eso es un si?

Es un "lo intentare"

¿Podemos ir a la casa ahora? –pregunte con entusiasmo.

No presiones demasiado a mi "lo intentare"

Por favor… -volví a pedir con el mismo tono de voz de antes.

Esta bien, esta bien. Tu ganas

Me pare con alegría ¡Al fin ganaba! Ya era hora… algún día me tenía que tocar ganar a mi, porque, a fin de cuentas, el siempre terminaba ganándome en todo.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos en la casa de los Cullen devuelta. Antes de entrar nos detuvimos en la puerta principal unos segundos.

Oye Edward, si no quieres entrar ahora…

No importa –se encogió de brazos- Ya estamos aquí

Genial, ahora me había arrepentido de haber casi obligado a Edward a venir hasta aquí ¿Por qué siempre la culpa me daba cuando ya no podíamos dar vuelta atrás?

Entramos sin decir nada. El salón estaba plagado de vampiros sonriendo y hablando. Por un lado estaban Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose y Emmett hablando cerca de la cocina. Por el otro lado estaban Sophy, Alice y Derek sentados en el sofá riendo.

Con Edward nos acercamos al segundo grupo aunque seguramente el se moría por ir a hablar con el grupo de Carlisle.

Bella, Edward, al fin vuelven –canturreó Alice con esa vocecita suya tan peculiar.

Note a Edward un poco rígido. Supuse que era por estar cerca de Derek.

¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó de la nada Edward. Lo mire extrañada.

Alice lo miro fijamente y este asintió. Odiaba perderme la conversación, era obvio que algo no andaba bien y comencé a sospechar que la rigidez de Edward no era causada por Derek.

Edward ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, no pasa nada

¡Edward! –insistí. Sabía que el no me diría nada así que iba a recurrir a Alice. Volteé hacia ella pero ya no estaba. Mire hacia la cocina pero ningún Cullen quedaba, solo estábamos Sophy, Derek, Edward y yo. Gruñí- Apuesto que se fueron para no decirme nada ¿Verdad?

Los tres se rieron ¡Eso era aun más genial! Se reían de mí. La sangre comenzaba a hervir bajo mi piel.

Tranquila Bella –dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón y sentándome a mi sobre su regazo.

¿Cuántas veces te dije que la frase "tranquila Bella" me saca de quicio?

Enserio Bella –repuso ahora Sophy- No es nada porque preocuparse

¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Por qué todo el mundo puede saberlo y yo no? ¡Exijo que me lo digan! –ahora la caprichosa era yo. Estaba haciendo un berrinche digno de una niña de cinco años. Que buena primera impresión estaba dando frente a Derek.

Bueno pero no te preocupes ¿Si? –asentí. Seguro que me preocuparía- Alice vio que los neófitos llegaran a Forks antes de lo esperado

¡¿Antes de lo esperado?

Pero estamos listos Bella –intentó tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi mano- Tanto los licántropos como nosotros ya practicamos lo suficiente. Además Derek se a ofrecido gentilmente a ayudar

¿Derek? –instintivamente dirigí mi vista hacia el. Otro más que correría peligro por mi culpa- ¡No! ¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo? Sería mi culpa ¡Edward no quiero cargar con el peso de otra posible muerte!

Derek rió y me miro con sus ojos dorados y serenos.

Tranquila Bella -¡otro más!- Oh, lo siento –rió- Supongo que Sophy te habrá contado sobre mi don… uno de los que pude obtener es el don de ver el futuro, como tu amiga. Me concentré para poder ver la batalla y créeme que todo saldrá de maravilla

No me mientes ¿Verdad? Porque hay un par de personas que prefieren mentirme o ocultarme cosas para que yo no me preocupe de mas –Edward mordió su labio inferior para no reír- Si, estoy hablando de ti –dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

No te miento Bella, todo saldrá bien y durará menos de lo que te imaginas

¿Mas tranquila? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Supongo

Con Derek ayudándolo en sus jueguito de "Despreocupen a Bella" se supone que le debería de caer mejor… se supone.

Sophy, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, claro -me contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Con que licántropo te viste ayer a la noche?

Con Jacob –hizo una mueca- No me amenazo ni nada, increíble ¿Verdad? –carcajeó- Es más, me invito a cenar. Su padre, Billy, es muy hospitalario, me cayo bien… Son una linda familia los Black ¿No?

Si –concordé. Otro gruñido provino de mí interior pero esta vez no entendí el porque de su aparición. Aquí no habían celos de Edward, solo era Sophy que había visitado a los Black, nada más… -¿Sophy? ¿Me acompañarías un minuto afuera?

Ella me miro con desconcierto pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con ella, no solo sobre Jake y todo eso sino, más que nada, quería saber bien lo que había pasado con Edward, porque aun seguían peleados y también quería saber todo sobre Derek hasta ahora.

Claro –miro a Derek que estaba a su lado- ¿Te molesta si me voy por un minuto?

No, ve tranquila –sonrió.

Por un momento me preocupó dejar solos a Derek y a Edward pero… no pasaría nada ¿No? Edward me había dicho que intentaría llevarse bien con Derek, además este último parecía amigable. En caso de que algo pasara los demás Cullen seguro no estaban lejos así que podrían intervenir, incluso Sophy podría… Por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de mi última pesadilla. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mí.

Sophy y yo nos paramos y salimos por la puerta delantera mientras dejábamos atrás a aquellos hermosos vampiros levemente enemistados por… Sophy.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 20[/u]: Puntos de vista

Caminamos un par de metros hasta llegar a una piedra bastante grande. No estábamos para nada lejos de la casa, es más, la veíamos perfectamente desde donde nos hallábamos.

¿De que quieres hablar? –me pregunto algo intimidada.

Tranquila, no es nada grave. No pienso gritarte ni nada –sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo pero aun así se la veía nerviosa- Me tenías bastante preocupada

Lo siento, pero estoy bien ¿No? Eso es lo que importa

Desde luego pero… solo quiero saber algo… ¿Cómo es que anoche terminaste con Jake?

Oh, eso –sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios- Bueno empecemos por el principio. Como ya sabrás le conté todo a Edward y como yo predije, no me fue nada bien… Bueno le conté todo, todo, y abrí mi mente para que pudiera ver que no estaba mintiendo ni nada por estilo. Pero yo sabía que reaccionaría así…

¿Así como?

Con ira –lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio- Por un momento pensé que se iría directo a buscar a Derek para matarlo

Y ahí le suplicaste que no lo hiciera

Por supuesto que lo hice, y es más, le dije que no dejaría que le hiciera daño… No se si fue lo que dije o el tono en que lo dije… Tenía tal vez que haber buscado otras palabras. Creo que de algún modo se sintió ofendido o menospreciado y se enfadó aun más, solo que esta vez conmigo –frunció los labios hacia abajo y sus ojos brillaban a tal punto que pensé que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento- No voy a llorar…-dijo más para ella misma. Me hizo acordar a Jake, el una vez me había dicho eso… Pero mejor no recordar aquel día- Bueno, entonces después de eso me dijo que fuera con Derek, que fuera con mi nuevo mejor amigo –esto último lo escupió prácticamente- y luego… se fue. Pensé que me había echado, aunque no lo había dicho explícitamente pero eso pensé, así que salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude y termine en La Push, cerca de la frontera –sonrió- Quería asegurarme de que ciertas personas, como Alice, no interfirieran con mi escape.

Hiciste bien pero… ¿La Push? Volver ahí después de lo que paso no es nada sensato

No soy una chica sensata –carcajeó- En fin, me quede en una especie de prado o algo así y comencé a llorar y a llorar… hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa manera. Ya estaba deshidratada por tanta agua que había despedido de mis ojos

¿Alguna otra vez lloraste de esa manera?

Cuando Edward se fue y las cosas en mi casa iban de mal en peor –se encogió de hombros- En fin, fue allí donde Jacob me encontró. Estaba de tan mal humor que hasta le ofrecí que me matara –lo dijo con tono divertido ¿La idea de que la mataran le resultaba divertida? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

¡¿Qué hiciste que?

Bueno, bueno, tampoco es que le ofrecí… sabía que no debía estar allí así que le dije que si me tenía que matar que lo hiciera

Eso no le resta importancia Sophy

Al parecer hizo caso omiso a lo que dije y prosiguió.

Me sorprendió que no me haya hecho nada, es más, se sentó junto a mi y me preguntó porque lloraba –sonrió y me miro con el ceño fruncido- Ya se que no me tengo que meter y que no es mi problema pero Jacob estaba muy mal anoche. Casi llora

¿Iba a llorar? –me sorprendí.

Casi –repitió.

La culpa comenzó a evadirme. Ayer en la playa en verdad parecía que no le había importado lo que había dicho… en realidad al principio si parecía haberle afectado pero después todo siguió con tanta normalidad…

Le afecto en serio lo que dijiste. Se que el no es un chico fácil y que haces todo lo que puedes para estar bien con el pero… ¿Podrías tratar de ser por lo menos un poquitito menos sincera? –la mire fijamente. Me sorprendía la preocupación que tenía respecto a los sentimientos de Jake. Eso me hizo acordar cuando Jake había preguntado por ella… tan vez si podían estar juntos… ojala.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, no entendí bien el porque. Después caí en cuenta que la estaba mirando seriamente, no porque estaba enojada, sino porque me había quedado pensando y seguro que Sophy había malinterpretado mi mirada.

Se que no tengo que meterme –murmuró y bajo la vista.

Esta bien, hago lo que puedo pero como dijiste Jake es… difícil

Si –suspiró- Solo que tantos puntos de vista a veces marean. Es decir, si te escucho a ti parece que Jake es un inmaduro, cabeza dura… bueno, creo que algo de eso tiene –ambas reímos- En cambio si lo escucho a el… tu pareces la mala de la película

¿Habla mal de mí? -¡era lo último que me faltaba!

No, claro que no. Pero imagínatelo lo ves ahí sentado, con los ojos lloros, sufriendo por algo que le dijiste, por el amor que nunca va a poder obtener –me sacó una sonrisa la forma en la cual hablaba- Verlo así tan destrozado hace odiar a la persona que provoca su sufrimiento

Tenía razón. Tan solo pensar en Jake con su labio inferior sobre el superior, sus ojos cafés lloros… me destrozaba. No quería que Jake sufriera por mí, nunca lo quise y nunca me gustó ni me gustará. La próxima vez tendría que medir mejor mis palabras.

Que silencio –murmuró Sophy.

Es que me quede pensando

No es por ti. Creo que ambas sabemos porque estamos sentadas aquí… -hizo una pausa como para que yo dijese algo pero no sabía que decir- Sabemos que desde aquí podemos escuchar lo que pasa dentro de la casa

¡Ah! Con que a eso se refería. Ahora veía que yo no era la única preocupada.

¿No hablan?

Es eso o me estoy quedando sorda –ambas reímos- En mi opinión ellos estan escuchando… debe ser eso… Claro que Edward cuenta con ventaja –una sonrisa diabólica se deslizó rápidamente por su rostro.

¿Qué estas pensado? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ya lo hice –me miro aun con aquella sonrisa.

¿Qué hiciste?

Bloqueo todo lo que este pensado ahora así Edward no puede tener detalles más precisos que los de Derek

¿No crees que dejarlo a la misma altura que Derek lo pondrá de peor humor?

Frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia la gran casa blanca que teníamos a metros de distancia.

No es mi culpa que se comporte así –masculló entre dientes aun mirando la casa.

En esos momentos deseaba mas que nada ser una vampiro y poder oír y percibir esas cosas que una simple humana no puede.

¿Es que no pueden arreglar todo? –supuse que ella sería la mas "racional" de los dos, aunque era menos madura que Edward, en este momento podía confiar más en que ella cediera porque el otro estaba tan encaprichado como un niño pequeño.

Me niego rotundamente a dar el primer paso, Bella. Se que es infantil pero también se que yo no hice nada malo. No fui yo la que reaccionó como loca y se escapó por la ventana… No es mi culpa que el se sienta… no se, como remplazado ¡Yo jamás haría eso! El es único en mi vida, el único mejor amigo que he tenido, siempre lo fue. Nunca, pero nunca deje de pensar en el –el gruñido interior volvió a mi, estaba incontrolable el día de hoy- Es que ponte en mi lugar, ¿Acaso no pensarías aunque sea un poco en Jacob si se fuera para siempre? –el gruñido cesó, era obvio que Sophy solo quería a Edward como amigo pero… celos son celos.

Claro que pensaría en el

Pero Edward se olvida la pequeña parte donde el me dejo y yo casi muero… si no hubiese sido por Derek yo estaría muerta, seguro. Si no me mataba mi padre a golpes, contraía una enfermedad, o terminaba muerta de hambre en la calle –tragó saliva sonoramente y apretó los labios tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar- Derek fue lo único que tuve durante mucho tiempo y siento que nadie puede entender eso –susurró- Mis padres murieron, al igual que casi todos mis hermanos. Solo quedan los dos más jóvenes de la familia que fueron unos gemelos que mi mama tuvo después de que yo me fuera y luego murió. Michael y Paul –sonrió con aire melancólico- Los visito de vez en cuando… ahora ya son viejos así que puedo acercarme a ellos total nunca me vieron así que no tienen idea de quien soy… Derek dice que es mejor que no los vea más porque no les queda mucho… tiempo. Pero no puedo, son la única familia que me queda… Por eso es tan importante Derek en mi vida, hasta el momento en que llegué a Forks, el era mi todo como en un momento lo fue Edward pero eso no significa que lo haya olvidado o remplazado –esto último lo dijo con voz elevada- Se que no necesito gritar para que me escuche pero… quiero que resalte entre todo lo demás –soltó una carcajada.

¿Crees que puedan arreglar las cosas?

En cuanto el admita que su escenita estuvo de más o al menos que me explique porque la hizo

¿Hará eso?

Espero… no me gusta estar peleada con el, después de todo es mi mejor amigo… o lo era –una lágrima escapó de su ojo. La secó casi de inmediato pero pude verla perfectamente.

Lo es, Sophy, aun lo es. El te quiere y esto no hará que te quiera menos… solo hace que se peleen y se lastimen más. Trata de ser más madura, demuestra que las mujeres siempre somos más maduras que los hombres y da el primer paso. Yo… yo no quiero seguir viéndolos así

Me miro con pena y se encogió de hombros.

No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré… pero como ya dije, el tiene que disculparse también y explicar porque hizo lo que hizo

Ya que esta escuchando esta conversación tal vez lo tome en cuenta… Por cierto ¡Soy humana y tengo hambre! ¿Hay comida aquí o que?

Sophy supo inmediatamente que no le estaba hablando a ella. Dentro de la casa, por algún lugar se escucharon risas.

Si hay comida –me contesto Sophy- Desde que estoy yo Esme se ve obligada a ir al supermercado. Iría yo pero Edward me dijo que a ella le gusta todo esto de cocinar y comprar cosas, etc. Oh, Edward acaba de levantarse del sofá, te traerá algo aquí si no vas ahora hacia la casa

Entonces vayamos –dije levantándome perezosamente ya que estaba muy cómoda en aquella piedra- ¿Me acompañas en el almuerzo?

Por supuesto, yo también muero de hambre… solo sangre no me basta

Se levanto ágilmente y comenzamos a caminar riendo hasta la enorme casa.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 21[/u]: Propuesta

Con Sophy almorzamos de lo más bien, riendo, hablando, chusmeando. De vez en cuando se unía algún Cullen como Alice o Esme. Luego de un largo rato Sophy se fue a dar un paseo con Derek en compañía de Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. Mientras tanto yo me encontraba tirada en el sofá muy pegada a Edward.

Oye… ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que los neófitos vendrán antes de lo esperado?

Si –contesto el algo dudoso.

¿Cuándo vendrán?

No respondió ¡Maldición! ¿No me diría cuando los malditos vampiros sanguinarios estarían a punto de matar a mis amigos?

Edward, dímelo –exigí.

Justo en ese preciso momento Alice pasó por el salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en compañía de Jasper. Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermana, ella lo ignoró por completo.

Si quieres yo puedo contestarte esa pregunta, Bella –me dijo Alice acercándose a mi con seguidos saltitos de bailarina.

No es necesario Alice –masculló Edward entre dientes- Vendrán pasado mañana

¡¿Pasado mañana? Eso es muy pronto –estaba totalmente invadida por el miedo.

Te dije que estamos listos

¿A que hora?

Al amanecer –contestó esta vez Alice. Se la veía tan despreocupada, al igual que Jasper y todos los demás que se verían involucrados en la batalla ¿Cómo podían estar así de tranquilos?

Todo ira bien Bella –me dijo Jasper seguramente sintiendo mi grado de nerviosismo- ¿Piensas que dejaría que ella se viera involucrada si en verdad pensara que esto no terminaría bien?

No podía reponer nada a eso. Jasper protegía a Alice más que a nada en el mundo. Lo que ella decía, para el era sagrado. Era como su diosa, todo giraba en torno a ella. Si Alice decidía marcharse, el se iría con ella sin protestar. Era increíble.

Suspiré profundamente dejando que la tranquilidad me invadiera. No podía estar tensa todo el tiempo, tenía que hacer caso a lo que ellos me decían y tratar de despreocuparme, al menos un poco.

Creo que Bella debe volver a su casa –comentó Alice de la nada con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa resplandeciente ¿A que se debía esa repentina felicidad?

Tienes razón –concordó Edward.

¿Por qué tengo que irme?

Ya es tarde

No lo es

Mira el cielo, Bella

Me levanté del sofá y camine un par de pasos hasta uno de los enormes ventanales… Si, ya era tarde. El cielo se encontraba oscuro y pronto la noche caería por completo. Tenía que volver a casa para preparar la cena para Charlie.

¿Vamos?

No me di cuenta de que Edward estaba al lado mío hasta que tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta la salida.

¡Adiós Alice! ¡Adiós Jasper! –grité saludándolos con la mano al igual que ellos a mí.

¡Adiós Bella! Y vuelve pronto que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntas –sus ojos volvieron a brillar como la otra vez… ¿Qué le pasaba?

El viaje hasta mi casa se hizo demasiado corto. Claro, con Edward al volante cualquier viaje se hace corto.

¿Vendrás esta noche? –pregunté cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta principal.

Como siempre –me beso dulcemente la frente y se fue.

Entré desganada a casa, era horrible estar sin la presencia de Edward. Sentía que algo me faltaba… me faltaba la mitad de mi alma, de mi corazón ¿Qué haría yo sin Edward? Moriría instantáneamente o… agonizaría en una muerte lenta y dolorosa como había pasado la última vez cuando el se fue… Por suerte tuve a Jake conmigo, sino ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí? ¿Hubiera muerto? Seguramente…

Despejé esas ideas de mi mente y me enfoqué en preparar la cena. No haría nada elaborado esta noche, no quería ni tenía ganas.

Charlie llegó con más energías esta vez. Se lo veía feliz. Al parecer habían atrapado a un maleante que andaba asaltando a señoras adultas. Se fue a dormir temprano con la excusa de que mañana tendría que levantarse antes de lo habitual, no recuerdo porque.

Luego de limpiar todo en la cocina subí las escaleras hasta llegar al baño. Como siempre me puse mi pijama, esta vez era una remera algo gastada de color gris y unos shorts negros, me peine un poco, me lave los dientes y fui directo a mi habitación. Allí, como supuse y esperaba, estaba Edward… tendido en mi cama mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido. Corrí hasta la cama y se acurruqué a su lado. El me estrecho con su brazo y beso mi cabello.

¿Te quedaras conmigo cuando eso pase no? –ya me lo había prometido pero quería estar segura de que de un momento al otro no se hubiera arrepentido.

Si, te lo había dicho ya

Lo se. Es que quería estar segura… ¿Sabes? Si me convirtieras yo podría ayudar, ambos podríamos ayudar

Ya no queda tiempo, Bella. La transformación dura tres días, aunque te convirtiera ahora mismo no llegarías a estar bien para el día de la batalla

Tal vez… ¿Y si me conviertes después de la batalla?

¿Para que? Ya habremos ganado entonces

Quedarán los Vulturis… Además Victoria podría escapar, como ya lo hizo tantas veces

No dejare que escape esta vez –masculló seriamente.

Me crucé de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Si fuera por ti yo jamás sería vampiro –me quejé.

Siempre te lo dije –sonrió y me beso la mejilla- Aunque sabes que hay una condición para que cambie de opinión y te convierta…

Edward, tu sabes muy bien lo que opino respecto a eso

No veo el porque no casarnos. Estaríamos juntos para siempre como Dios manda y luego, cuando yo te convierta, juntos para siempre en pecado

Considere la idea unos segundos ¿Qué importaba ya? ¿Cuáles eran los contras de esa idea? Que Charlie querría matar a Edward, René se enojaría conmigo y yo quedaría como la chica que se casó a los dieciocho ¿Y eso que? ¿Qué importa si yo ya no estaría aquí? Y respecto a Charlie y René, me perdonarían. Los pro eran mucho más tentadores… Ser vampiro y vivir por siempre con Edward. Eso solo podía hacer que todo lo demás no importase, que dejara todo de lado, ya que en realidad para mí Edward era todo. Pero había algo… había algo que quería hacer antes de ser una vampiro que solo deseara sangre. Había algo que quería sentir como humana…

Tal vez pueda aceptar la condición… -comencé a decir aun sopesando mi reciente idea.

¿En serio? –la cara de Edward se llenó de entusiasmo pero repentinamente ese entusiasmo desapareció. Ahora su cara reflejaba cautela.

Aceptaría casarme contigo pero antes quiero hacer algo…

¿Qué cosa?

Quiero estar contigo –lo mire fijamente para que pudiera entenderme.

Oh…-mustió cuando entendió mi idea- Bella… No puedo, podrías salir dañada, muy dañada, hasta muerta. No quiero que corras tal riesgo

Por favor Edward, te lo suplico. Si me concedes eso aceptare ser tu esposa, aceptare que me compres autos caros, joyas, lo que tu quieras. Por favor

Bella, tu vida correría peligro

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y un par de lágrimas tramposas se escaparon de ellos.

Tu… no quieres…

No –me interrumpió- No pienses eso, yo si quiero pero… no quiero que nada te pase

Seco con cariño mis lágrimas y me estrechó contra su pecho mientras yo trataba de controlar ese estúpido llanto.

Podríamos intentarlo

¿En serio? –dije con entusiasmo.

Lo intentaremos… pero si veo que corres el mínimo riesgo todo se cancela

¡Solo con intentarlo me basta! –eso era mentira. Yo quería llegar al hecho pero bueno, algo era algo.

Saqué mi cara de entre su pecho y me estiré un poco para llegar hasta sus labios fríos como el hielo pero dulces como la miel. Sujete su cabello con mis dedos y lo atraje aun más hacia mi. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se calentaba y por el pasaban miles de descargas eléctricas que me provocaban mayores ansias de besarlo. De pronto el tomo mis muñecas entre sus manos y me separo un par de centímetros de el.

Hoy no Bella –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero… ¿Por qué no?

Primero, porque esta Charlie y segundo porque quiero que cumplas tu parte

Te dije que me casare contigo

Aun así, dejémoslo para… la noche de bodas –propuso con una sonrisa picara que hizo que la sangre corriera por mis venas a una velocidad exagerada.

Mas te vale a ti cumplir

Claro que cumpliré

Me le quedé mirando y mientras lo hacía comencé a relacionar un par de cosas que habían pasado esta tarde antes de irme de la casa de los Cullen.

Un momento… ¿A esto se debía la alegría de Alice y el hecho de que casi me sacaron a patadas de la casa?

No contestó, solo me respondió con una media sonrisa que por un momento hizo que mi cordura desapareciera al igual que todo lo que había estado deduciendo hasta el momento ¡Esa maldita sonrisa que me hacía perder el control… como la amaba!

Alice me dijo que sacarías el tema y que terminarías aceptando mi condición…

Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No?

Si, ya estaba preparado para todo –se levantó y sacó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

¿Qué es?

Contemplé por un momento la pequeña cajita de seda azul… oh no, por favor que no sea lo que me estaba imaginando… no podía ser…

¿Es lo que pienso que es?

Te doy una pista: Redondo redondo, barril sin fondo

Y en mi dedo del corazón quedará como adorno ¿Verdad?

Edward soltó una carcajada al oírme. Tome la pequeña cajita entre mis temblorosas manos. Lenta y delicadamente la abrí… solté un grito al ver lo que aguardaba dentro. Era un hermoso, hermoso anillo, como me lo esperaba… pero lo que no esperaba era que fuese tan maravilloso. Estaba lleno de pequeños diamantes transparentes y otros azules… era simplemente hermoso.

¿Te gusta?

Es… es… hermoso, más que hermoso ¡Es perfecto! Es… -lo mire con cara de enamorada- Es casi tan hermoso como tu

Me alegra que te guste –me confesó con una sonrisa- Y antes de que se te pase el enamoramiento y me retes te advierto que no gaste ni un solo centavo en el

¿A no?

No, era de mi madre

Oh –no solo era hermoso sino que tenía un valor sentimental. Había pertenecido a la señora Masen por lo cual este anillo debía ser tratado como un tesoro.

¿Te lo quieres probar? –me pregunto entusiasmado. Me hacía reír ver a Edward tan feliz solo por el hecho de que me había gustado el anillo.

Emm… ¿Probármelo? –no quería arruinar la felicidad de Edward así que…- Esta bien

No te preocupes, no lo soldare a tu dedo. Solo quiero ver si tengo que ajustarlo o algo por el estilo

De acuerdo

Iba a tomar el anillo pero Edward de un movimiento rápido sacó la caja de ente mis dedos y con la mano que tenía libre tomo la mía y ambos nos pudimos de pie.

Desde hace un largo tiempo que vengo deseando hacer esto –murmuró con sus ojos dorados brillando intensamente.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que ni se atreviera cuando comenzó a decender y apoyó su rodilla en la cama. Tomo con delicadeza mi mano y con su otra mano agarró el anillo.

Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptaría usted ser mi esposa?

Me lo quede mirando embobada ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? No, ya sería imposible. Sus labios se curvaban formando una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos transmitían esa infinita felicidad que, no se como, pasó a mí de un segundo a otro. Su voz había sonado tan hipnotizante, tan perfecta que era imposible darle una negativa, era imposible para mi…

¡Si, claro que acepto! –exclamé con más entusiasmo del que había pensado. En verdad estaba feliz de ser la futura esposa del ser más perfecto del planeta.

El me dedico una sonrisa torcida, mi preferida y colocó el lujoso anillo en mi dedo del corazón. Luego se paro, me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el y besó con pasión mis labios. Esto había resultado mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Tal vez casarme con Edward no sería tan malo, tan vez Sophy tendría razón ¿Qué había de malo en estar unido con el ser que uno mas ama para siempre?

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 22[/u]: Preparados

Al día siguiente volvimos a la casa de los Cullen. Allí me esperaba Alice con la misma sonrisa del día anterior, ahora sabía el porque de aquella sonrisa.

Por favor, por favor, por favor –empezó a suplicar antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- Prometo no excederme, por favor ¿Si?

Mire a Edward quien solo rodeó los ojos. Esa actitud de Alice era muy predecible. La verdad es que ya me estaba preparando psicológicamente para esto durante el viaje en auto. Tal vez Alice si se pasara pero ¿A quien le haría mal? A nadie… claro, si no me contamos. Ella estaría feliz y los invitados deslumbrados por su talento.

Como quieras Alice –dije rendida- Pero trata por lo menos de no exagerar demasiado

¡Lo intentare! –exclamo y me abrazó fuertemente. Por un momento creí que había olvidado que yo era humana y que con utilizar solo un poco más de fuerza podía hacerme polvo – Lo siento –mustió separándose de mi. Aun seguía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Tengo que empezar ya!

¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Además no es momento de preparar una boda –recordé. Mañana los neófitos estarían en Forks… buscándome.

Oh, por eso -¿Por eso? Definitivamente eso era restarle importancia al algo MUY importante- Como quieras, no empezare hoy y si quieres tampoco mañana… ¡Pero al día siguiente nadie podrá detenerme! –sonto una risa "malévola".

¿Por qué todo el mundo le resta importancia a lo que va a pasar mañana?

Porque ya estamos preparados, Bella –me contesto Edward besando mi cabello- No te preocupes ¿Si?

Me lo han dicho cientos de veces y créanme, no funciona

Funcionará –afirmó Alice. Le lancé una mirada furibunda- Mejor me voy, tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Jasper

Se fue saltando como una bailarina. Como quería yo tener esa gracia y elegancia al caminar, tener esa estabilidad y no estar tropezándome todo el tiempo con mis propios pies. Si fuera vampiro estas cosas no me pasarían… tantas cosas dejarían de pasarme…

¿Qué estas pensando? –preguntó Edward mirándome directo a los ojos.

En que soy muy torpe –soltó una carcajada y me miro con dulzura- Claro, tu ríete pero para mi es algo serio ¡Me lastimo por mi torpeza! ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que ir al hospital por mis torpes caídas? ¡Miles, miles! No veo la hora de ser una vampiro y que estos pies se porten como debieron portarse desde hace dieciocho años –mire hacia abajo y fulmine con la mirada a mis pies… por su culpa era torpe. Pasaron un par de segundos y yo seguía mirando a mis pies y ahí me di cuenta que la que estaba quedando como torpe no eran mis pies sino yo… estaba como loca. Alguien en sus cabales no estaría enojada con sus propios pies y mucho menos le estaría lanzando miradas asesinas- Creo que los nervios me afectan la cabeza

Sabía que esto pasaría –mustió Edward fingiendo dramatismo.

No me explicaste lo que haremos para evitar que los neófitos me encuentren

¿No lo hice? –negué con la cabeza- Bueno, creo que tendremos que reunirnos con Jasper… Jacob ya sabe que parte le toca

¿Jacob?

Si, nos va a ayudar con el tema de tu olor

Perfecto –refunfuñe- No se porque pienso que la idea no me agradará

Edward me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

Vamos, estan en la sala y justamente hablando de este tema

Entramos a la enorme casa. En la sala se encontraban Jasper, Alice y Carlisle. Me senté en el sofá junto a Edward y luego comenzó a explicarme lo que tendría que hacer y lo que luego Jake haría. Al parecer primero tenía que dejar una pista falsa dejando mi olor por una parte del bosque. Luego Jake me llevaría hasta un punto donde nos encontraríamos con Edward y allí estaría el campamento donde nos refugiaríamos.

¿Entendiste?

Claro, no soy tonta… Pero tengo una duda ¿Qué pasará con Jacob después?

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Edward mientras este se encogía de hombros.

Tal vez se quede un rato en el campamento y luego cuando sea hora se irá

¿Cómo sabrá cuando sea la hora?

Seth estará con nosotros, se mantendrá en fase para estar comunicado con los demás y mantenernos al tanto a nosotros

Ah… -al parecer nosotros estaríamos a salvo pero ¿Qué hay con los demás? ¿Estarían ellos bien? ¿Tomarían precauciones? Tal vez los vampiros si son fuertes y puedan resistir más pero ¿Qué pasara con los licántropos? Ellos son mortales… más fáciles de matar…

Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo –me susurró Edward al oído para luego besar mi mejilla.

En serio trataba estar más tranquila pero no podía… no podía. Mis amigos pondrían sus vidas en peligro por mi ¡Solo por mi! No quería ser la responsable de ninguna muerte, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Derek que apenas si lo conozco. En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era no existir… así no comprometería a nadie, así nadie correría peligro. En estos momentos me sentía como si fuera solo un problema para mis seres queridos…

(Narra Sophy)

Horas… eso es lo que faltaba. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá que había en la habitación de Edward. Era ya media noche pero no podía dormirme… Los nervios, eso era, los nervios no me dejaban dormir, no dejaban que el sueño me dominara. Esto sería común en un vampiro normal pero no en mí. A esta hora ya debería estar por el quinto sueño, más o menos.

Mi vista estaba clavada en el enorme ventanal que me dejaba apreciar el hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles. La luna brillaba iluminando toda la flora de Forks. Estaba sola, o relativamente sola. Edward, Bella y Jacob se encontraban ahora en el campamento… con esta horrible nevada… pobre Bella, se debería estar congelando… Derek se fue junto a los chicos a practicar un poco, total ellos no pueden dormir así que tienen estas horas para entrenar y prepararse. Mientras tanto Alice, Rosalie y Esme se encontraban en el piso de abajo. No se que estarían haciendo, hablando tal vez. No me importaba.

En cierto modo estaba molesta. Quería ayudar, sabía que si me dejaban podía aportar mi granito de arena… pero no, nadie quería que fuera. Ya me lo había negado Edward y luego me lo negó Derek ¿Acaso no pueden confiar en mis habilidades? De acuerdo, no son muchas y ser medio humana es un punto en mi contra pero… mi don es sanarme rápidamente, eso es algo ¿No?... No, para ellos no. Edward ya me lo había dicho, si me sacaban la cabeza ya no había forma de sanar eso… Estúpido vampiro desconfiado ¿Qué haré yo aquí sola toda la mañana? ¿Dormir? ¿Y si no puedo dormir que haré? Supongo que me quedare como estoy ahora, quieta, sentada en el sofá, viendo los árboles… suplicando a Dios o a quien sea que esos malditos vampiros no dañen a mi mejor amigo y su familia ¿Solo eso podría hacer? ¿Nada más? ¿Tan poco útil soy?

En ese momento la ira y la frustración me invadieron haciendo que por mis mejillas resbalaran amargas lágrimas. No estaba triste, solo enfadada. Quería participar, quería hacer algo… ¡Quería ayudar! Podía ser por lo menos el cebo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aquí como una buena para nada. Cosas así tenían que pasar para que yo deseara ser una vampiro por completo y no esto… una mutación, una cosa incompleta, una mezcla de humana inservible y vampiro.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Salté por el susto, no había oído entrar a nadie… otra desventaja de ser medio vampiro, mi oído no es tan bueno, menos si estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Lo siento ¿Te asuste? –me pregunto Alice con su voz de campanillas.

Un poco –trate de reír pero me salió pésimo.

Deberías dormir

No quiero –repuse como una niña.

No me digas que tu también estas preocupada por lo de mañana

Ya son las doce…

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, por lo de hoy

No se si preocupada es la palabra… Me frustra saber que no puedo hacer nada, que no puedo ayudar… Algo podría hacer pero… ¡¿Por qué no dejan, Alice?

Porque quieren protegerte

Así no me protegen –refunfuñe- Quiero luchar, quiero hacer algo. No me quiero quedar aquí como si fuera una inútil

No eres una inútil Sophy, solo que eres mas vulnerable que un vampiro normal. Solo imagínate que los neófitos tienen más fuerza que cualquiera de nosotros ¿Qué pasaría contigo que apenas tienes la mitad de la fuerza de un vampiro?

¿Entonces por que ustedes si van?

Porque nosotros tenemos la estrategia. Eso nos hace mejores, nos hace menos vulnerables a su fuerza bruta

¿Y yo no puedo usar esa estrategia?

Contigo no funcionaría –replico con una mueca- Ser semi vampiro tiene sus ventajas pero también sus desventajas

Ahora lo veo claramente –murmuré apoyando mi rostro sobre mis rodillas.

Alice se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. No podía llorar, tenía que contenerme, debía ser fuerte… basta de lágrimas. Aunque no podía resistirme a abrazarla, necesitaba un poco de contención. Sentirse una buena para nada no es nada lindo.

Bueno, ahora tengo que bajar… Jasper insiste en que debo practicar –frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres practicar?

No, no es eso… Es solo que Jasper apenas si me dejará luchar. Es demasiado sobre protector

Como se yo de eso… -ambas reímos.

En serio, trata de dormir un poco ¿Si?

Lo intentaré

Me dedico una sonrisa y me dejo sola nuevamente.

Volví mi vista a la luna que seguía tan brillante como siempre pero ahora ya no quería contemplarla, ahora mis parpados querían cerrarse. La pequeña charla de Alice hizo que el sueño viniera a mí sorpresivamente, inesperadamente. Dormir un poco no me haría nada mal, es más, me daría más energías para después porque no me quedaría aquí encerrada… Tal vez no iría al campo de batalla porque Alice me lo impediría pero si podía por lo menos visitar el campamento donde estaban Bella, Edward y Jake… tal vez algún neófito los encontrara y si era solo uno… ahí si podría hacer algo. Pero no podía decidir nada aún, Alice lo vería. Si decidía algo tendría que ser cuando ella ya no estuviera cerca, cuando ella ya no tuviera tiempo para impedir mi escape.

A fin y a cabo no haría nada malo, solo quería ver como estaban ellos tres… Y si por esas cosas de la vida terminaba luchando contra alguien, mejor.

Agarré una frazada y me recosté en el sofá, no tenía ganas de utilizar la cama esta noche. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí, mañana sería un día muy interesante.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 23[/u]: Desenlace inesperado

(Narra Sophy)

Abrí los ojos de sopetón. Me levante a las apuradas pensando que ya era demasiado tarde, pensando que la batalla había terminado y yo todo este tiempo había estado durmiendo. Me acerqué al ventanal con tal brusquedad que casi quedo estampada contra el vidrio. Un suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios cuando vi que apenas si estaba saliendo el sol… estaba amaneciendo. Tenía un poco de tiempo al menos para ver a Bella y a Edward, hasta tal vez a Jacob si me apuraba.

Me cambié lo mas velozmente que pude, apenas si me lave los dientes y el pelo… trate de hacer algo con el pero fue muy improvisado, no tenía tiempo. Bajé las escaleras como rayo ¿Ya se habrían ido todos?

¿Alice? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –nadie contestó. Ya se habían marchado.

Salí de la casa y por unos segundos me quede con los pies clavados en el suelo, vacilando ¿Para donde debía ir? Por lo que había entendido Jacob cargó a Bella hasta cierto punto donde sería el campamento. En cambio Edward tomó otro camino… Pero desde donde yo estaba no podía percibir ningún aroma familiar salvo el de los Cullen que se habían ido recientemente.

Mire el cielo, estaba igual pero no tenía mucho tiempo así que me importo un comino la lógica y comencé a correr adentrándome cada vez más y más en el bosque. Todo era silencio, lo único que podía escuchar era el viento azotando mi cuerpo y las hojas que se incrustaban contra mis brazos y piernas, luego todo lo demás estaba en completo silencio. Los pájaros no cantaban, los animales no salían de sus hogares… como si en verdad supieran que cerca de aquí un gran grupo de vampiros asesinos estan al asecho. Aunque los animalitos son muy suertudos, estos vampiros locos solo beben sangre de personas.

De pronto, sin aviso alguno, detecte el olor de Edward. Sonreí y automáticamente comencé a seguir el olor hasta que lo perdí.

¡Diablos! Estuve tan cerca… ¿Ahora que haría? Supongo que seguir corriendo hasta volver a encontrar el rastro…

Hola

Solté un grito desde el fondo de mi ser ¡Que susto me había dado!

¡Edward! –exclame con entusiasmo y enojo.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Me imagino que no…

No estoy buscando el campo de batalla si eso es lo que estas pensando. Solo quería llegar al campamento para ver si tu y Bella estaban bien… también quería ver a Jacob ¿Ya se fue?

Aun no –masculló entre dientes.

¿Pasa algo malo?

Me imagino que sabes que Jacob ama a Bella

Todo el mundo sabe eso –bufé.

Jacob acampó con nosotros anoche y fue muy, muy molesto

¿Por qué?

Otro día te lo cuento, tal vez hasta el te lo cuente. La cosa es que cuando salió de la carpa yo apropósito saque el tema de mi casamiento con Bella y…

¿Qué? ¿Casamiento con Bella? Entonces Bella había aceptado ¡Había dicho que si!

Espera, espera, espera ¿Bella te dijo que si?

Sacó una sonrisa torcida y por un momento su mirada hostil se volvió dulce y llena de felicidad.

Si

¡Felicidades! –exclamé con mucha alegría y lo abracé- Sabía que mi charla la ayudaría a reflexionar

¿Tu charla?

Otro día te lo cuento, tal vez hasta Bella te lo cuente –carcajeé para luego fulminarlo con la mirada- ¡Edward! Eso no se hace… no puedes lastimar apropósito a Jacob. Es un pobre chico cuyo amor no es correspondido, no se juega con eso

El empezó y te aseguro que ahora mismo debe estar sacando provecho

¿Por qué lo dices?

Esta hablando con Bella… -su rostro volvió a endurecerse.

Ah… ahora veo porque la cara de ogro

Rodeó los ojos.

No tengo cara de ogro

Eso es porque no te viste nunca a un espejo cuando pones esa expresión ¡Hasta el cuco se ve más amigable que tu!... Y dime ¿Irás a interrumpir?

Dejaré que pase lo que tiene que pasar

¿Y que se supone que tiene que pasar?

Bella se tiene que dar cuenta de que ama a Jacob

¿Qué? Un minuto… ¿Estaba soñando o Edward lo decía en serio? Me quede esperando algún gesto, alguna risa, algo que me dijera que esto era una broma… No, no lo era.

¡¿Bella ama a Jacob? Eso es imposible Edward, te ama a ti

Nunca dije que no me amara

Pero… pero ella me dijo que no, que estaba harta de que Jacob le dijera que ella lo amaba pero no se daba cuenta

Es que Jacob tiene razón… ella lo ama pero aun no lo sabe

Ahora ya no había ira en el rostro de Edward, sino tristeza, una muy profunda tristeza que me partía el alma. No podía ver a mi mejor amigo sufriendo así.

¿Y por que rayos estas aquí entonces? ¡Ve Edward, ve y evita que ella se de cuenta!

No, ella debe saberlo tarde o temprano. Necesito que lo sepa así elige lo mejor para ella… No quiero que sea vampiro y que luego se de cuenta de que ama más a Jacob que a mi

Eso es imposible Edward, tu eres su vida y Jake es solo… un muy, muy buen amigo… nada mas

Habrá que ver

¡No puedo creer que dejes que gane!

Oye, un momento, yo nunca dije eso

Pero si dejas que ella se de cuenta… y si Jacob hace que crea que lo ama mas a el que a ti

¿Acaso tu no estabas del lado de Jacob?

¡No seas idiota! Yo no tomo partidos… pero no dejaré que mi mejor amigo sufra

Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

Gracias Sophy… Hay que dejar que Bella hable con Jacob y luego veremos que pasa

¿Seguro?

Dudo un momento. No estaba seguro, era imposible estar seguro cuando esta en juego el amor de tu vida, o como el decía, existencia.

Supongo que si estoy seguro, o algo así

Bien, entonces… ¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedo acá o voy al campamento?

Lo mejor sería que volvieras a la casa

Eso ni lo sueñes –masculle entre dientes.

Como quieras. No es muy seguro estar deambulando por el bosque así que yo me iré a pasear un poco antes de encontrarme con Bella, tu ve al campamento

¿Y donde esta?

A dos kilómetros hacia el norte

¿Dos kilómetros?

No te quejes, no es tan lejos

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Había estado corriendo hasta recién y no solo que era una semi vampiro sino que era una semi vampiro que apenas si había dormido así que mis energías eran casi nulas y se estaban acabando.

Derek esta… allá ¿No?

Si, se fue con los demás –me sonrió- Todo saldrá bien

No estoy preocupada

A mi no me puedes ocultar eso –murmuro con la sonrisa grabada en sus labios tocando con el dedo índice una de sus sienes.

Si puedo… solo que me olvide de bloquearlo… si quieres lo hago

Frunció el ceño. Me di media vuelta y solté una sonora carcajada. Algo que amaba era hacer enfadar medianamente a Edward, era muy chistoso cuando fruncía el ceño.

El norte es para el otro lado –me dijo en tono de burla.

Ya lo sabía –mentí y volví a dar media vuelta. Bloqueé mi mente para que el no supiera que estaba mintiendo.

Mientras pasaba por su lado cerré los ojos y levante la cabeza en gesto de… orgullo, se podría decir. Antes de correr oí como se reía y se echaba a correr también.

Llegué al campamento en muy poco tiempo pero pude ver a Jake y Bella hablando y la verdad era que aunque deseaba interrumpirlos no podía… Edward me había dicho que Bella debía darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía y si Edward lo decía es porque en verdad sabía lo que era mejor para ella y para el y Jake. Así que corrí un poco más alejándome unos kilómetros del campamento y luego disminuí la velocidad hasta caminar. Estaba muy agotada.

Encontré un lugar donde el pasto estaba perfecto como para tirarse sobre el. Se veía tan cómodo que no me pude resistir y me acosté cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba dormir aunque sea un par de minutos, solo un poco nada más… solo necesitaba recuperar un poco de energía para luego seguir. Tal vez después volvería al campamento y dormiría allí o sino me iría la casa… no, no quería estar sola en ese lugar.

Por no se muy bien cuanto tiempo perdí la conciencia. No llegué a soñar nada así que supuse que no había dormido mucho. Unos ruidos me despertaron. Abrí los ojos y me pare rápidamente. Mire hacia todos lados… no se veía nada pero estaba segura de que no estaba sola. Acto siguiente unos arbustos se movieron y detrás de ellos aparecieron unas cuantas personas, por así decirlo, con ¿Capas? Todas eran de color gris, había una que era más oscura que la demás y también la más chiquita.

Me concentré un momento para poder oler con mayor atención. Eran vampiros, de eso no había duda. Todos se quedaron a cierta distancia de mí menos la más menuda que se sacó la capucha de la cara dejando ver su rostro joven y pálido, tendría más o menos mi edad. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos rojos como la sangre… daban miedo. Enseguida recordé las historias que Bella me había contado, sobre como casi Edward pierde la vida en Volterra, sobre como lo había torturado una chica llamada…

Mi nombre es Jane –su voz sonaba tan angelical como su rostro pero se veía en los ojos que en realidad era todo lo opuesto- ¿Quién eres tu?

M-me llamó Soph… Sophie

Se me quedo mirando un buen rato como si estuviera escaneándome con la mirada. Era bastante incómodo.

¿Qué eres? –preguntó con las cejas enarcadas.

Soy un vampiro… semi vampiro

¿Semi? ¿Como?

No lo se… mi transformación fue normal, tan solo me mordieron. No se porque salí defectuosa –sonreí. Trataba de ser simpática, tal vez me perdonaban la vida por eso… tal vez no, seguramente no pero debía intentarlo.

Interesante… a Aro le gustara conocerte

¿Aro? Ese nombre también me sonaba, era el jefe de los Vulturi, quien mandaba. Su don era parecido al de Edward solo que el necesitaba tener contacto físico para poder leer la mente de otro ser.

Jane me sonrió. En verdad su mirada me helaba la sangre y más sabiendo los oscuros poderes que tenía.

¿Alguna vez fuiste a Italia?

Nunca salí de Estados Unidos

Pues adivina que, te ganaste un viaje a Italia

Sonreí falsamente. Eso definitivamente no tenía nada de bueno ¡Que idiota había sido al quedarme acá dormida! Tendría que haber ido al campamento y no haber dicho nada, solo meterme en la carpa y dormir allí o sino tendría que haber acompañado a Edward o simplemente haberme quedado en la casa… pero no… la niña necesitaba salir y meterse en problemas. No me encontré con los neófitos, no, sino con Jane y sus ayudantes ¡Genial! Eso era fantástico ¿Qué haría yo en Italia? ¿Me matarían? ¿Qué harían conmigo?

Supongo que no tengo alternativa

La vampiro me dedico otra espeluznante sonrisa. Volvió a ponerse su capucha y comenzó a caminar. Cuando me di cuenta estaba acompañada de dos enormes vampiros que por el tamaño parecían gorilas… eran incluso más grandes que Emmett. Estaba muerta de miedo pero no me resistiría, sino acabaría muerta. Lo único que podía hacer ahora es caminar junto a esa banda de desconocidos y rogar que Aro se apiade de mí.

Deje de pensar en mi futuro y me concentré ahora en lo que podía estar pasando en otro lugar… ¿Ya había terminado la batalla? No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Levante la mirada para ver el cielo… el sol casi se hallaba en la cima, eso significaba que no faltaba mucho para el medio día. Había dormido demasiado, para entonces la batalla ya había terminado y alguno de los dos bandos había ganado… ¿Habrá muerto alguien? Ojala que no…

Levante lentamente mi mano y sequé un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos. Los vampiros a mí alrededor me miraban asombrados. Claro, seguro nunca habían visto a un vampiro llorar… ahora lo verían muy frecuentemente.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 24[/u]: Fatal

Esto esta yendo de maravilla, excelente. Primero me doy cuenta que amo a Jacob y lo beso, después Edward se entera y para colmo no me dice ni "mu", nada, ni un grito ¡Nada! Y como si eso no fuera poco también hirieron a Jake y Sophy esta desaparecida ¿Qué más puede faltar? ¿Qué me caiga un rayo encima? Mejor no tentar a la suerte porque podría pasar…

Buscamos por todo el lado este y oeste y no la encontramos –le informó Jasper a Edward. Esto no iba nada bien.

¿Qué hay de ustedes? –les preguntó a Emmett y a Rosalie- ¿A dónde los codujo el rastro?

Al norte… pero luego se pierde –contestó Rosalie- Estaba acompañada

¿Acompañada? ¿Por quien?

Nadie habló. Los ojos de Edward por poco saltaron de sus órbitas. Sea lo que sea con lo que Sophy se había encontrado no era nada bueno… ¿Un neófito? No, no podía ser, ellos habían acabado con todos. Victoria ya estaba muerta y yo misma había sido testigo de eso. Entonces… ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible?

Contemple a toda la familia de vampiros que se encontraban tiesos como auténticas estatuas. Fue allí que comprendí que habíamos sido visitados por otros seres aterradores… los Vulturi.

¿Jane? –pregunté en susurros.

Edward asintió.

Si esa perra había capturado a Sophy entonces seguro ahora estarían camino a Volterra, al otro lado del océano.

¿Quién rayos es Jane? –preguntó alterado Derek. Hacía ya rato que estaba así, parecía loco el pobre. Apenas le informaron que Sophy no estaba comenzó a recorrer cada parte de Forks, detrás de cada árbol, debajo de cada roca… estaba desesperado.

La vampiro rubia que viste en el prado –le contesto Alice mirando a Jasper seguramente pidiéndole que lo tranquilizara y funcionó, Derek se vio más tranquilo.

Hay que ir a buscarla

Se fueron a Italia –repuso Alice- Jane solo planea mostrársela a Aro

¡¿A Aro?

Si… –contesto Edward con voz inexpresiva- Iré a buscarla

¡¿Qué? ¡No! Otra vez a Volterra con esos vampiros… ¡No, no y NO!

Edward… no –pude decir apenas.

No hare escándalos, lo prometo –me sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos dorados ahora opacados por la preocupación y hasta tal vez, el enojo.

Iré contigo –dijo Alice dando un paso al frente. Casi al mismo tiempo Jasper se unió a ella. Era obvio que no se quedaría aquí esperando a su amada, rogando que saliera viva de aquel castillo… ¡Y yo tampoco quería quedarme aquí!

Entonces iré yo también –repuse un tanto fastidiada.

Ni en broma ¿No recuerdas que la última vez casi te matan? Ir allá sería condenarte a muerte

¿Por qué tienes que ir tu? –ya estaba al borde de la lágrima. No quería que Edward se separara de mi bajo ninguna circunstancia… ¡Esto era lo que faltaba! Ahora tenía el cartón lleno: me enamoro de Jacob… lo lastimo, beso a Jacob… lastimo a Edward, a Jake lo hiere un neófito, Sophy es secuestrada por Jane y lo que faltaba, Edward va a Volterra ¡Estoy completa! Ahora solo falta que el rayo me caiga encima.

Todos los Cullen comenzaron a movilizarse dejándonos solo a Derek, Edward y a mi.

Supongo que yo tampoco podré ir –masculló Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Excepto que quieras que te maten

Eso supuse… Lograrás que vuelva ¿No?

Eso intentaré. Los Vulturi no son fáciles, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Derek puso sus manos como puño.

Estúpida niña –mascullo con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios- ¿Es que no se podía quedar aquí durmiendo? Cuando vuelva me va a escuchar…

Va a escuchar a más de uno –comenté- Ya te tenemos a ti, a Edward, seguramente Carlisle le dirá algo, tal vez también Alice, yo obviamente y Jacob sin duda ¡Lo que será cuando se entere!

Me quedé muda. Caí en cuenta que Jake aun seguía herido y yo no sabía nada de el. Si, Carlisle y Edward me habían dicho que se recuperaría pero ¿Y eso que? ¿Qué garantía me daba? Tal vez me mintieron para que yo no me preocupara… no sería la primera vez. Quería ir a ver a Jacob, quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Solo así creería que en verdad esta bien.

Mis músculos se paralizaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward entendió al instante lo que me estaba pasando, no como Derek que se me quedó mirando con las cejas enarcadas sin comprender.

Mi novio me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó a su frío y duro pecho.

El esta bien –me susurró al oído- Se recuperará más pronto de lo que te imaginas

Quiero ir a verlo –mustié secando una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Esta muy sedado Bella, debe estar dormido

Pero… necesito verlo Edward

Después ¿Si? Ahora tienes que volver a casa… Charlie te espera

¿Cuándo te irás? –en ese momento me di cuenta que Derek ya no estaba con nosotros.

Cuanto antes mejor. En este momento Alice se esta fijando si quedan vuelos disponibles a Italia para hoy

¿Hoy?

Tenemos que llegar antes de que… pase algo que tengamos que lamentar

No le harán nada, estoy segura ¿Qué cosa podría haber hecho mal Sophy para que la… maten?

Nada –dijo en tono serio, casi hostil- Pero ellos podrían encontrar cualquier excusa para acabar con su vida

Malditos Vulturi. Los odiaba a todos, desde Felix hasta Jane y de Jane hasta Aro, a todos ellos los aborrecía como a nada en el mundo.

No me contestaste mi pregunta –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Qué pregunta?

¿Por qué tienes que ir?

Bella… Sophy es mi mejor amiga… Además soy el único que puede leer lo que ellos piensan, eso es importante. Si Aro estuviera vacilando la idea de matar a Sophy o a nosotros, yo lo sabría y eso es una clara ventaja

Suspiré.

Salimos de un problema y nos metemos en otro… Menuda suerte la nuestra ¿No? –dije con ironía.

Todo saldrá bien ¿No te había dicho antes que todo saldría bien? –asentí- Y salió bien

Jake esta herido

Nadie murió Bella, y Jacob se curará… Carlisle sigue asombrado por la velocidad en la que se cura

¿No me estas mintiendo?

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que no confiara en el pero en temas así debía desconfiar, nunca estaba segura de recibir el cien por ciento de la información. Por alguna razón, supuestamente por mi bien, siempre me mantenían al margen de todo.

¿No crees en mi, Bella? –pregunto haciendo puchero ¿Desde cuando Edward hacía puchero? Si ya era irresistible sin hacer nada ¡Imagínense ahora con puchero!

Si creo en ti tontito –dije sonriendo y acercándome a el- Solo que… siempre me mantienen al margen de todo y…

Te juro que lo de Jacob no es nada grave –murmuro acercando su rostro al mío y rozando su nariz contra mi mejilla.

Eso me basta –sonreí- Ahora supongo que debo ir con Charlie

Sería lo mejor –me beso dulcemente y por ese breve momento todas mis ideas salieron de mi cabeza como por arte de magia. Ya no pensaba en todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo sino en Edward. Mi mente se había quedado como en una pantalla en blanco y en el centro de esta se encontraba Edward, mi todo, mi mundo. Solo un simple beso de el bastaba para hacerme perder el conocimiento.- Vamos

Llegamos demasiado rápido a mi casa. Charlie aun parecía que se encontraba en La Push… ¡Hey! Si el seguía allí significaba que estaría con Jake ¿Acaso todo el mundo podía verlo menos yo? ¡Eso definitivamente no era nada justo!

Nos quedamos en el salón, sentados en el sofá mirando la chimenea que se encontraba apagada. Era verano, aunque aquí en Forks nunca hace calor, hoy no hacía el suficiente frío como para prender la chimenea.

De pronto Edward se paro, yo lo imité. Me le quede mirando intrigada en busca de respuestas.

Charlie esta cerca –se explicó- Y yo ya tengo que irme

¿Ya? Pero habías dicho…

Alice esta afuera con Jasper, encontraron un vuelo y sale en un par de minutos

Así que este es el adiós

Sonrió y me tomo de la cintura.

No seas dramática Bella, es solo un hasta pronto. Nos volveremos a ver

Cuídate, por favor

Lo hare –sacó la sonrisa torcida- La que se tiene que cuidar eres tu, con tu suerte… me tendrás bastante preocupado

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Mi suerte era una bendición comparada con estar en ese lugar frente a frente con los vampiros más descorazonados del mundo.

Te extrañaré demasiado –mustié aferrándome a el con fuerza. El hizo lo mismo.

No será mucho tiempo ¿Si? Solo unas días… puedes ir con… Jacob –le costó decir eso. Era obvio que preferiría que pasara todo el día en casa antes que con Jacob y más aun después de lo que paso. Yo sabía que lo había lastimado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo para no lastimarme a mí pero no… yo no lastimaría a Edward, ya no más, ni tampoco seguiría dañando a Jacob, tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Apenas fuera a la casa de Jake y el estuviera lo suficientemente no sedado como para tomarse en serio lo que diría, aclararía con el todo y le diría que si, lo amo pero más amo a Edward, porque sin Edward no puedo vivir y aunque me cueste si tengo que separarme de Jake para no dañar a Edward, lo haré. Me dolería, no me cabe ni la menor duda, pero esto lo hacía especialmente por Jake y por Edward ¡Al diablo conmigo! Yo me busqué esto y ahora tenía que solucionarlo.- Debo irme

Vuelve

Volveré –me tomó dulcemente de la barbilla y me beso. Me aferré a su cabello como para no separarme nunca de el pero con delicadeza me separo, esto ya era costumbre. Me sonrió y salió como un rayo de mi casa.

Me senté en el sofá tratando de controlar las lágrimas. No podía llorar, no tenía excusas que inventarle a Charlie… o tal vez si… Lo de Jake podía funcionar como excusa. Sonreí mientras dejaba que las lágrimas mojaran por completo mis mejillas. Segundos después entro Charlie con el ceño fruncido. Apenas me vio corrió hasta mí preguntándome que me pasaba.

No me digas –frunció aun más el ceño- ¿Te enteraste lo de Jacob? –asentí y el me abrazó- Estará bien. El doctor Cullen fue a visitarlo y dice que se recuperará muy pronto… -apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza- Esas motos… que bueno que tu ya no usas aquella que tenías… No la usas ¿Verdad? –me sacó una risa su tono de voz.

No, ya no mas

Mejor así, son muy peligrosas. Ahora tienes a tu amigo como ejemplo de lo que te podría pasar –Jake solo era ejemplo de lo que me podía pasar si me enfrentaba a un vampiro… aunque en realidad no sería un ejemplo común ya que el es un licántropo. Si yo hubiese sido la que se enfrentaba con el neófito hubiese acabado muerta como todas aquellas personas de Seatlle- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

Si, por favor –le dedique una sonrisa que al parecer lo tranquilizó más.

No sabía que hacer. Al otro día Charlie se iría a trabajar y yo estaría sola, sin tareas del instituto, sin nada que estudiar, nada que hacer. Alice se había ido y Sophy… ojala siguiera con vida. Lo único que me quedaba era Jacob, pero si iba con el tendría que explicarle todo lo que me pasaba y eso sería más sufrimiento… ¿Qué haría ahora?

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 25[/u]: Italia

(Narra Edward)

Salí de la casa de Bella rápidamente y me metí en el ostentoso Porsche de Alice el cual arrancó apenas me subí para que Charlie no nos viera.

¿Cómo esta? –me pregunto Alice mirándome con pena.

No quiere que me vaya –mascullé- Pero no me queda otra alternativa

Si te queda –recalco Jasper.

No los dejaré solos. Me necesitan… y Sophy también

¿Crees que ella este viva? -pensó Jasper.

- Eso espero…

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el vuelo rumbo a Italia. Durante el viaje estuve tenso en todo momento. Apuesto que hasta corriendo por el medio del océano iba más rápido ¡No había tiempo y este maldito avión iba demasiado lento!

Edward tranquilízate –mustió Alice y en ese momento me sentí más calmado…

Gracias Jasper

No hay porque –dijo sonriendo.

Todo estará bien, Edward –pensó Alice, siempre tan positiva- Te lo aseguro. Solo tenemos que ir, ser corteses y nada más ¿Para que querrían a Sophy?

Me la quede mirando fijamente reteniendo en mi cabeza lo último que Alice había "dicho" o más bien, pensado… ¿Para que querrían a Sophy? ¿De que les serviría? Lo sabría muy pronto, apenas entrara en ese maldito lugar, apenas leyera la mente de aquel psicópata de Aro.

Al fin el avión aterrizo y yo baje a la máxima velocidad que se es permitida para aparentar ser "normal". Mientras tanto Alice y Jasper se la pasaron todo el tiempo diciéndome que me calmara tanto oralmente como por medio de sus pensamientos. Pero no podía calmarme, mi mejor amiga estaba en peligro de muerte y Bella estaba en Forks sufriendo porque yo no estaba con ella… y estaba completamente sola… excepto por Charlie pero el tendría que irse a trabajar y solo le quedaría entonces Jacob. Gruñí. Justo tenía que ser aquel chucho el único compañero de Bella… ¡Que suerte la mía! Aunque prefería que estuviera en su compañía antes de que Bella hiciera algo estúpido como tirarse por un acantilado, como ya lo había hecho, o cosas peores.

Mire a Alice con terror en los ojos. Ella solo sonrió y pensó: No hará nada Edward, de eso estoy segura. No planea verse con Jacob.

Que bien me conocía. Sonreí. Mis dos mayores temores estaban descartados, ahora podía estar un poco menos preocupado.

Tarde en darme cuenta de que no nos estábamos dirigiendo al castillo de los Vulturi sino a una especie de hotel.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay que ir por Sophy! –eleve mi voz mas de lo necesario.

No, no ahora –me contesto Alice- Aro la esta recibiendo y no conviene que caigamos ahora de sorpresa

Vi en su mente como Sophy entraba al gran salón donde los tres asientos se encontraban junto a sus tres respectivos dueños. Jane estaba sonriente mientras Aro tomaba la mano de Sophy y leía sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto crees que tarde en tomar una decisión? –pregunté.

No mucho. Tu lo sabrás cuando lo haya visto

Eso era verdad. No entramos al hotel, solo nos quedamos por ahí cerca, esperando. Caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber en realidad que hacer. Ganas no me faltaban de correr y entrar a aquel lugar donde tenían a mi amiga capturada.

¡Maldita sea! Esto era mi culpa. Si no hubiera dejado a Sophy sola en el bosque, si hubiera insistido en llevarla a casa, si la hubiera acompañado hasta el campamento… ella estaría sana y salva en Forks y no acá, no en esta horrenda situación, rodeada de vampiros bebedores de sangre humana e intrigados por lo que ella era ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estaría asustada o brotaría de ella un instinto valiente? Ojala no sea la última opción. Su valentía podía llevarla a la impertinencia y eso enojaría a los Vulturi… sería tan fácil para ellos darle fin, tan sencillo.

Golpeé los dientes con tanta fuerza que hasta una señora que paso por mi lado pudo oírlo. Jasper y Alice compartían miradas mientras de vez en cuando me miraban de reojo. Ambos estaban más preocupados por mi comportamiento que por lo que podría pasarle a Sophy.

De un momento al otro a Alice le vino una visión, Aro ya se había decidido, era hora de actuar. Les lancé una mirada indicándoles que no esperaría ni un segundo más y me eche a caminar rápidamente. Deseaba correr pero había demasiada gente y yo ya estaba llamando demasiado la atención con mi actuación de loco psicópata. Aun así no faltaban las chicas que pensaban cosas morbosas sobre mí.

Entre como una fiera al enorme lugar donde los Vulturi se hospedaban. No me importaba nada, no quería ser cortés, no quería dar buena impresión, lo único que en verdad quería y necesitaba era sacar a Sophy de allí.

No me sorprendió encontrarme con Alec cerca de la entrada al parecer esperándome.

¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Cómo haz estado? –su tono amable no me haría sacar mi cara de pocos amigos.

Ya sabes porque estoy aquí así que terminemos esto de una vez

Ve con calma Edward -pensó Jasper que estaba justo detrás de mí junto a Alice.

Alec suspiró.

Como quieras –mustió encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado por un pasillo que yo ya había transitado más de una vez hacía un tiempo. Estar otra vez aquí me hacía revivir todos aquellos momentos horrendos que no hace mucho habían ocurrido.

Entramos al salón donde se encontraban los tres asientos, uno de ellos vacío… el de Aro. Cayo me lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras Marcus se notaba aburrido, siempre igual. No le interesaba para nada todo lo relacionado conmigo o mi familia.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar hasta poder divisar a Sophy. Tenía los ojos abiertos del pánico y en su mente no deja de repetir "diablos, diablos, diablos". Se encontraba rodeada. A su lado derecho tenía a Jane que la miraba con desprecio, al otro lado estaba Aro, que al contrario de Jane, la miraba con fascinación y encanto. Luego y por último, detrás de Sophy se encontraba Félix con su sonrisa desagradable.

¡Edward! –exclamó Aro acercándose a mi- Que grata sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Tu sabes porque vine aquí -respondí aun con la vista clavada en mi mejor amiga.

Vinimos con suma urgencia porque nos preocupamos mucho al ver que nuestra amiga había desaparecido –repuso Alice siendo lo más cordial que pudo. De ninguna manera yo me comportaría así, no hoy. No venía con ganas de tratar bien a Aro ni a ningún Vulturi que se me cruzara.

No habrán pensado que le haríamos daño a una criatura tan asombrosa ¿O si?

Solo temíamos por ella

Pero no hay nada que temer amigos míos, es más –dio media vuelta y le hizo un par de gestos a Sophy para que se acercara- Creo que ella debe darles la buena noticia

Me quede mirando a Aro con las cejas alzadas ¿Qué estaba planeando? No podía leerlo con claridad en la mente. Sophy llegó a su lado y tomo su mano. Me miro con pena y luego bajo la mirada.

¿No les dirás? –pregunto ansioso Aro.

Yo… yo me quedare aquí

¿Qué? -pensaron Alice y Jasper en el momento que mi boca se abría formando una perfecta O. Me había dejado sin palabras.

Esto no podía ser verdad… no… ella no podía quedarse aquí. Algo andaba mal, muy, muy mal. Podía jurar que la estaban manipulando pero no podía leer nada en su mente y Aro solo pensaba en la cara que había puesto al escuchar a Sophy decir tal cosa.

Me quede congelado por un momento ¿Por qué diablos Sophy querría quedarse en este lugar? Mire a mí alrededor. Todos los vampiros allí presentes nos miraban expectantes, analizando cada cosa que pasaba.

Suertuda -pensaba Jane. Ella no se veía nada feliz con lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba que Sophy le haría competencia. Definitivamente Jane no quería perder el favoritismo de Aro hacia ella y al parecer mi amiga estaba peligrando aquel favoritismo.

Ahora sin duda alguna no podía dejar a Sophy aquí. Jane aprovecharía la mas mínima posibilidad de deshacerse de Sophy si esta lograba ser mas que ella. Y si no la eliminaba por lo menos podría torturarla con su terrorífico don. No lo permitiría.

¿Qué? –pude al fin decir luego de un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Dije que me quedare aquí –mustió mirándome a los ojos. Se veía segura de lo que decía. Tenía que averiguar porque ella quería quedarse. ¿Le habían lavado el cerebro? ¿Acaso tenían un nuevo vampiro con un don asombroso como poder controlar los deseos de los demás? ¡¿Por qué demonios ella se veía tan segura de lo que decía? ¿Qué le había ofrecido Aro para poder convencerla de quedarse? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta para mi desgracia.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 26[/u]: Chantaje

(Narra Sophy)

[i]Minutos antes de que Edward, Alice y Jasper llegaran…[/i]

Seguí a la vampira rubia por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en un enorme salón que solo poseía tres asientos ¿Para que tanto espacio si solo se tiene tres asientos? Ridículo.

Aun seguía acompañada de aquellos vampiros con tamaño de gorilas. Por lo que escuche en el viaje uno se llamaba Félix y el otro… el otro tenía un nombre muy raro.

Llegué al medio del salón y fue entonces que mis "guardaespaldas" me dejaron al fin y solo quedamos la tal Jane y yo. Lentamente comenzaron a aparecer otros vampiros. Dos de ellos se sentaron en los asientos de los extremos y otro con pelo negro hasta los hombros se acercó a mí. Cada uno de los vampiros que estaban en este lugar tenían los ojos rojos, lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa… No eran "vegetarianos". Ellos tomaban sangre humana, como se suponía que debía ser.

¿Quién es ella Jane? –pregunto aquel vampiro. Supuse que era Aro por lo que me habían contado Bella y Derek.

Dijo llamarse Sophie, la encontramos en Forks

Se me quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa oculta entre sus labios. Extendió su mano hacia mí… ya sabía cual era su poder y sabía muy bien que no estaba dirigiendo su mano hacia mi solo para un simple saludo.

No quería problemas así que sin más ni menos la estreche. Espere sentir algo, pero nada pasó. Fije mi mirada en Aro que parecía concentrado mientras leía mis pensamientos. Supuse que esto llevaría un rato así que pasee mi mirada por todo el salón repleto de vampiros. Podía reconocer a un par, por ejemplo el tal Alec, hermano de Jane. Supuse que era el porque apenas Jane llegó se ubico a su lado y la verdad eran bastante parecidos. Pero algo llamó mi atención, una vampiro joven, tal vez había sido convertida a los dieciséis o por ahí, que me miraba con cara de ¿Pena? Según la descripción de Derek, Bella e incluso la de Edward los Vulturi eran desalmados, carentes de cualquier sentimiento humano salvo odio y ansias de poder. Le dedique una sonrisa. Ella se sorprendió y bajo la mirada por un segundo para luego sonreírme tímidamente… no parecía mala como todos los demás.

Vaya, vaya, vaya –la voz melodiosa de Aro me sacó de mis pensamientos- Con que amiga de los Cullen ¿Eh? –soltó mi mano y me contemplo- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Usted los conoce bastante ¿No?

Hace poco nos visitaron –dijo sonriendo ¿Cómo podía sonreír al recordar tal acontecimiento?- Veo que Edward y Bella estan bien pero… ella aun es humana

Oh oh. Ellos no debían saber que Bella aun era humana… ¿Ahora que hago?

Pronto Edward la transformará –afirme con voz segura- Sera después de que se casen

¿Se casaran? Asombroso, asombroso. Aunque no espero que nos inviten

Me encogí de hombros.

Creo que de eso se encarga Alice

Ya veo... Una semi vampiro... eso es fantástico

¿Lo es?

Absolutamente querida. Tal vez tengas desventajas como no poseer la suficiente fuerza o velocidad pero… poder dormir, comer, casi ni brillar al sol, poder llorar y principalmente poder escuchar tu corazón latir en tu pecho… eso sin duda es algo fascinante. Ayudaría mucho a ocultar nuestro secreto ¡Hasta tus ojos no pueden levantar ni la más mínima sospecha!

Parecía un hombre feliz. Sus expresiones eran felices y siempre repetía las palabras "asombroso" y "fascinante". Me constaba un poco contener la risa. Pensar que hace unos minutos estaba muerta de miedo y ahora sorpresivamente tenía que estar luchando contra mi risa para no quedar mal.

¿Puedo volver a Forks? –pregunté con esperanza de recibir una afirmación.

Aro se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer no le gustaba mucha la idea de que yo me fuera… eso definitivamente era un punto en mi contra. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no me iría muy pronto de este lugar.

¿Por qué ese afán de volver, pequeña? ¿Qué hay allí que te ate tanto?

Mis amigos –conteste de inmediato.

¿Crees que vales mucho para ellos también? Te dejaron desprotegida

No, me dejaron en la casa… yo me salí

¿Y que tal Edward? El podría haberte acompañado en el bosque pero no lo hizo… ¿No es eso algo desconsiderado más aun sabiendo que es tu mejor amigo?

Yo… yo… el no sabía

Meglio mentirsi prima ad uno stesso che affrontare la verità (mejor mentirse a uno mismo antes que afrontar la verdad)

No entendí nada de lo que dijo. Nunca fui buena con el italiano, tal vez me defendía un poco con el español pero el italiano... nunca.

Perdone, no lo entendí ¿Qué…? –un vampiro del tamaño de un mastodonte me interrumpió. Dijo un par de cosas en italiano que obviamente yo no entendí.

Oh –mustió Aro- Déjalos pasar

El enorme vampiro se fue a velocidad sobrehumana. Mientras tanto Aro me miraba con una sombría sonrisa que me helaba la sangre.

¿A que no adivinas? Un par de tus amigos han venido a buscarte

¡¿En serio? –no cabía de felicidad ¡Al fin me iría! La pesadilla había terminado siendo mejor de lo que me esperaba…

Pero… lamento decirte que no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Eres demasiado especial y me gustaría que te quedaras –quede boquiabierta. Las lágrimas estaban al borde de mis ojos. No quería quedarme- Tranquila, solo sera un tiempo, nada más… Además piénsalo, yo debería eliminarlos por como entraron a mi propiedad y para colmo no han cumplido su promesa. Si tu te quedas, yo les perdonaré la vida

¿Lo hará?

Claro que si querida –su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha- Pero debes hacerles creer que no quieres ir con ellos. Seguro sabes que tus amigos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados si piensan que estas siendo forzada a quedarte- y lo estaba siendo… ¡Esto era puro chantaje! Mi libertad o la vida de mis amigos y el sabía perfectamente que me aguantaría cualquier calvario antes de que cualquiera de los Cullen tuviera que ser eliminado.

De acuerdo, lo haré

Y según vi tienes un don… puedes bloquear tu mente así que me gustaría que lo uses en contra de Edward así el no se entera de esta charla ¿De acuerdo? –asentí- No es que no confíe en ti pero tendré tu mano tomada para entonces… solo para estar más seguro

Estaba perdida, acabada… todo terminaba aquí. Maldita sea… y yo que pensaba que todo saldría bien, que en estos momentos me dejarían libre y yo me encontraría con quienes hayan venido y nos iríamos todos juntos devuelta Forks... que ingenua.

Caminé lentamente hasta donde estaba aquella vampiro que me había "caído bien"… aunque ahora no tenía ganas de ver a ningún asqueroso Vulturi, fuese bueno o no.

Tranquila –me susurró ella cuando llegué a su lado- Todo saldrá bien

La mire extrañada pero sus palabras me dieron un poco mas de esperanza. Ella podría llegar a ser mi amiga en este lugar de horror.

Las puertas se abrieron precipitadamente. No me había dado cuenta que Alec se había marchado antes del salón. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… ¿Tan poca atención le había prestado a Aro? "puedes bloquear tu mente así que me gustaría que lo uses en contra de Edward así el no se entera de esta charla ¿De acuerdo?" ¡Edward estaba aquí! Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos. Bloqueé mi mente en seguida para que el no pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo haría para mentirle a Edward? El conocía mis gestos… el me conocía casi por completo ¿Cómo fingiría delante de el algo tan obvio? Sabría al instante que yo me quería ir corriendo de aquí y no lo contrario.

De pronto me sentí un poco más calmada…Jasper. El y Alice estaban acompañando a Edward. Me alegraba que Derek se haya quedado en Forks, si hubiera venido aquí ya estaría muerto.

Aro se acerco sonriente a Edward y allí comenzaron a hablar. No presté mucha atención en lo que decían. Tenía que concentrarme en bloquear mi mente y prepararme para la mayor actuación de mi vida. Mire a Aro, quien me estaba haciendo señas para acercarme. Mis pies no respondieron al primer segundo, con un poco de esfuerzo hice que se movieran en torno a los Cullen y Aro. Me ubique al lado de este último y tome su mano con confianza, como ya habíamos arreglado. Levante mi mirada hacia Edward quien tenía sus ojos dorados clavados en mí y luego la desvié.

¿No les dirás? –me pregunto Aro mirándome con ansias.

Tragué saliva disimuladamente y pase por alto el nudo que estaba en mi garganta.

Yo… yo me quedare aquí –mustié con dificultad. No había sonado del todo bien, tenía que hacerlo mejor si volvía a preguntar.

Los ojos de Jasper y Alice se abrieron como platos. Edward quedo literalmente boquiabierto y por unos segundos no dijo nada. Tan solo se me quedo mirando y luego dirigió la mirada a todo el lugar. Parecía aturdido, desorientado.

¿Qué? –preguntó luego de la pausa volviendo sus ojos a mi.

Dije que me quedare aquí –esta vez soné decidida, inquebrantable. Eché una mirada a Aro el cual trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

¿Cómo que te quedarás… aquí?

Ya lo oíste –mustié con tono indiferente, esto me estaba costando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sophy? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

Si, si puedo y eso haré. Lamento que hayas gastado dinero y tiempo en venir aquí… y lamento… lamento que hayas dejado a Bella sola –estaba teniendo una lucha interna contra mis lágrimas. No podían salir, sino arruinaría todo y ellos morirían.

Por favor Sophy, no puedes quedarte. Vuelve con nosotros

Apreté los labios. No sabía que decir ¿Cómo haría para que Edward se resignara y se fuera? Lo único que me quedaba eran golpes bajos y mentiras horrendas.

¿Para que volver? Yo no quiero… no me interesa volver

Pero pensé que…

Pensaste mal Edward –trate de usar mi tono de voz más hostil para poder aplacar el verdadero sufrimiento que todo esto me causaba- Yo no te perdone lo que me dijiste aquella vez y ¿Sabes que? No quiero volver, no quiero. No me interesan ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni tu familia ni tu. Me quedaré aquí y obtendré los beneficios de estar junto a un clan más poderoso… Ya vete –baje la mirada para ocultar mis lágrimas. Rogué que ni Edward, ni Jasper, ni Alice lo hayan notado. Estos dos últimos aun seguían con sus ojos abiertos y no abrieron la boca ni para decir "a". Que mentira más horrenda había dicho ¿Poder? ¿Desde cuando a mi me interesaba el poder?

Edward frunció el ceño y llevo una mano hasta su cabello desborotado.

Hazlo por Derek entonces -¿Jamás se rendiría?

No… estuve pensando y ya no tengo porque estar con el. No le debo nada y ya le agradecí su compañía durante tantos años. El me entenderá

Levanté mi mirada del suelo para dirigirla hacia Edward que me miraba con sus ojos color topacio ahora oscurecidos y llenos de tristeza e incomprensión. Su labio inferior temblaba y estaba segura de que si tuviera la capacidad una lágrima resbalaría de su mejilla justo en este momento

El no te entenderá… ¡Como no te entiendo yo ahora! –rugió.

Alice apoyo la mano en su hombro pero este la quitó.

¡No Alice! –masculló mirándola con frialdad- No… -volvió su vista amarga hacia mi- ¿Así que te quieres quedar con ellos y vivir junto a un clan poderoso?

Si –mentí descaradamente.

Si eso es lo quieres… no te molestaré más

¡No, no! No quería que esto terminara así. No quería que el último recuerdo que Edward pudiera tener de mi fuera el de una semi vampiro fría y con ansias de poder… no, esto no acabaría así. Tenía que idear algo… algo… Tal vez podía bloquear mis pensamientos para Aro y dejarlos al descubierto para Edward… pero ¿Podría? Debía intentarlo, no tenía opción.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me concentré lo más que pude y pensé: Eres un idiota Aro. Apreté los labios lista para algún golpe o por lo menos esperaba que Aro apretarás más su mano, pero no pasó nada. Abrí mis ojos y Edward se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos observándome a mí y a Aro ¡Había resultado!

¿Edward, puedes oírme?

Disimuladamente asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí.

Lo hare corto porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Escucha, todo lo que dije es mentira. Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero irme pero no puedo… ¡Y no intentes nada! Estoy amenazada, Aro me chantajeo. Si no te mentía, si no te hacía creer que me quería quedar aquí el los mataba, a ti, a Jasper y a Alice. Por eso dije lo que dije pero es mentira. Quiero volver y no estoy aquí porque me gusta este maldito clan. Y si me importas Edward, al igual que tu familia, Bella, Jake y Derek… y sobre la pelea, si te perdoné, estás mas que perdonado y espero que tu me hayas perdonado a mi por no haberte contado todo desde el principio. Ahora vete.

Negó con la cabeza.

¡Edward! No seas egoísta ¡Vete! Si no te vas te matar a ti, a ellos y Bella morirá al saber que tu estar muerto así que vete ¡Ahora!

Ya vete Edward –esta vez mi tono de voz no sonó severo sino sincero y preocupado.

Esta bien –miro hacia abajo y luego se acercó a mi velozmente apartándome de Aro y de su mano- Vuelve, intenta volver por favor… te quiero mucho y te perdono –susurró todo tan rápido que apenas si pude oírle- Adiós Sophy –mustio alejándose de mi.

¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Alice mirándome. No podía creer que no me odiara después de escuchar las barbaridades que había dicho.

Edward tan solo la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la salida. En pocos minutos los Cullen ya no estaban en el salón y yo había quedado sola… o no tan sola, más bien había quedado sola con cientos de vampiros bebedores de sangre humana alrededor.

Bien hecho Sophy –me felicitó Aro- Te prometo que la pasaras muy bien aquí

Lo dudo…

Podrás salir del castillo pero con compañía… solo por las dudas. Podrás comer afuera la comida humana y aquí te daremos sangre de… animales –lo pronunció con asco.

Muchas gracias –dije desanimada con una lágrima resbalando de mi mejilla. Aro se acerco y la seco.

Asombroso –mustió mientras se iba contemplando mi lágrima en su dedo- ¿Jimena? ¿Podrías acompañar a Sophy hasta su habitación? Tal vez necesite dormir algo

Si maestro

Me sorprendí al ver que la tal Jimena era aquella vampiro amigable. Sonreí al verla aunque las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas.

Todo saldrá bien –volvió a susurrarme con una sonrisa angelical mientras caminábamos para salir del salón. Ella era la única amiga que podría tener aquí.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 27[/u]: Regreso y dudas

Ya hacía dos días que Edward se había ido y esto se estaba tornando enfermizo. No había ninguna señal de vida, ninguna llamada, nada… Miré mi reloj despertador, eran las once de la noche. Los leves ronquidos de Charlie resonaban en toda la silenciosa casa. Tome mis piernas entre mis brazos y me mantuve en el medio de la cama con la mirada fija en la ventana. Esto definitivamente se estaba tornando enfermizo. Si Edward no vuelve perderé la poca cordura que me queda.

Estos días habían sido atormentadores. Estuve sola, totalmente sola. Prácticamente sin Charlie. Tenía ganas de ir a la mansión de los Cullen pero... ¿Que haría ahí? Estaba Emmett… con el podía pasar algún tiempo, pero no mucho, al menos no si no soportaba sus chistes. Luego estaba Rosalie… no, definitivamente no. Por último me quedaban Esme y Carlisle, los dos eran un amor de personas pero no quería molestarlos… en la casa Cullen no estaban los vampiros a los cuales necesitaba o podrían distraerme.

Luego tenía el lado opuesto, los lobos. Pero ni loca hablaba con Jake, no quería. Imagínense, ya así sola como me encontraba no quería sumar el dolor de un "rompimiento" o algo así con Jacob. Así que solo me limite a llamar un par de veces en las cuales por suerte atendió Billy para preguntar por la salud de mi mejor amigo. Luego tenía que poner estúpidas excusas para que Billy no me pasara con Jake… pobre.

Volví mi vista hacia mis manos, tan blancas como siempre… iguales…. Excepto por una pequeña marca rosa que había en mi mano derecha. La noche anterior estaba tan preocupada por Edward que olvide que tenía un cuchillo entre mi manos y bueno… el resto es obvio. Aunque casi ni sentí el filo del cuchillo cortar mi piel, creo que estaba más concentrada en las cosas que podrían haberle pasado a mi novio.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho, la limpié con rapidez. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no me llamaba? Al menos un mensaje de texto ¡Algo! Ni Alice había dado señales de estar bien… raro. Ella seguro tendría que saber que yo estaría como una fiera enjaulada, de un lado al otro, preocupada… ¡Y nada! Jasper me hubiera sido útil en estos días pero claro… también se fue. Todos aquellos a los que yo necesitaba cuando Edward se iba estaban ausentes y solo quedaba Jake que en estos momentos estaba, para mi, prohibido.

Llevé mis ojos otra vez hacia la ventana. Ya esto era rutina… siempre era lo mismo: ver la ventana, ver otra cosa y volver a ver la ventana teniendo esa mínima esperanza de poder ver a Edward atravesándola. Obviamente eso nunca pasaba y la depresión aumentaba. Pero esta vez algo cambió, si bien no había nadie en la ventana, pude oír unos ruidos desde abajo.

Me levante sin dudarlo de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana, o al menos eso quise hacer. En tan solo segundos me encontraba entre los brazos de alguien helado. Llevé mis brazos hasta su cuello, tome sus cabellos cobrizos y sonreí… Edward había vuelto. Sin dejar de abrazarlo llevé mi nariz hasta su pecho y capte ese delicioso aroma tan suyo, tan personal, tan magnífico que él tenía.

Lentamente se separó de mí y me miro sonriente… pero algo andaba mal, esa felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos…

Edward ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupada nuevamente, aunque no tanto como antes ya que ahora sabía que el estaba sano y salvo- ¿Acaso Sophy…? –me tape la boca. No pude continuar la oración. La sola idea de que esa pequeña mitad vampiro, mitad humana estuviera muerta me hacía perder el habla, entre otras cosas.

No, no, ella esta bien Bella… no te preocupes –me calmo dedicándome una sonrisa. Aun así yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

¿Alice y Jasper estan bien?

Si. Fueron a la casa

No entiendo... ¿Entonces que va mal? –pregunté confundida.

El se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano. Me guió hasta la cama en donde ambos nos recostamos. Me apegué a el lo más que pude y apoye mi mentón en su pecho para poder seguir observando su perfecto rostro. Edward no contesto mi pregunta, solo se me quedo mirando con ojos tristes. No necesite demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta... era algo obvio pero requería un poco de tiempo para analizar los pocos datos que Edward me había dado.

Sophy se quedo allá –concluí con un hilo de voz.

Así es

¿Por qué? –me sorprendí de lo tranquila que me veía, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de estallar.

Porque Aro así lo quiere

Derek se enfadará -¿Y a quien le importaba? No se porque rayos había dicho eso…

Seguramente, en especial conmigo. Jasper intentará calmarlo, el no puede ir a Volterra… lo mataran si va

El no tiene porque enojarse contigo

Tal vez si… Dirá que no hice lo que tenía que hacer para que ella volviera, mas aun cuando sepa… -se calló.

¿Cuándo sepa que?

Aro chantajeó a Sophy

¡¿Qué? ¿La chantajeó? ¿Con que?

Dijo que tenía que quedarse allá o sino el nos mataba a Alice, Jasper y a mi –tragué saliva sonoramente- Y no solo eso, el le pidió que fingiera que en verdad quería quedarse

¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

Después de haber actuado lo mejor que pudo, diciendo cosas que en verdad no pensaba… no aguanto más y bloqueó a Aro y me confesó toda la verdad y luego me pidió claramente que me fuera sin hacer un escándalo

No se porque pero creo que no accediste tan fácilmente

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida y me miró con picardía.

Como me conoces, amor… Me negué, claro, pero ella insistió. Confío en que podrá sobrevivir lo suficiente antes de que la saquemos de allí o ella salga sola

¿Cómo hará para salir ella sola? Me parece imposible…

No lo es. Hay una Vulturi que le tiene… simpatía, digamos

¿Crees que la ayudará?

Es como ella. No esta ahí por su voluntad y además tiene un don que las puede a ayudar a ambas a salir de allí

¿Y si es así porque ella no escapó antes?

Falta de agallas

Oh…

Creo que Sophy le dará la valentía que le falta y estará aquí antes de… -apretó los labios y miro hacia otro lado.

¿Antes de…? –Edward estaba dejando muchas oraciones inconclusas y esa me sacaba de mis cabales.

Bella –dijo en susurros volviendo su vista hacia mi- ¿Tu aun quieres casarte conmigo? Porque entenderé perfectamente si no quieres

¿De que estas hablando Edward? ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! Hasta estuve pensando diferentes maneras de decírselo a Charlie sin que te dispare o a Rene sin que tenga que darle un ataque cardíaco

Soltó una carcajada pero aun se veía abrumado.

Mira, si es por lo de Jake… yo pondré punto final a eso, lo haré Edward, de eso que no te quepa ni la menor duda. La boda no se cancela

No quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada ¿Estas segura de que me prefieres a mi antes que Jacob? Si yo llegara a transformarte y luego te dieras cuenta de que lo prefieres a el… no habría marcha atrás Bella… -no seguí escuchando. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ¿Me lo estaba diciendo en serio o era una broma? ¿En verdad pensaba que yo amaba mas a Jake que a el? ¿En verdad creía que había alguna posibilidad de que eso llegara a pasar?- … ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Claro, escucho bobada tras bobada –dije molesta. Saqué mi rostro de su pecho y me senté en la cama fulminándolo con la mirada- Escucha bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen porque no lo repetiré. Yo te amo a ti, más que a nada, más que a nadie. Eres mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, mi oxígeno, mi todo ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender?

Pero lo que pasó en el campamento… Bella, tu amas Jacob… no digo que no me ames a mi pero, si lo amas a el ya no puedo estar seguro de nada

¡¿Qué estas diciendo? Puede que una parte de mi se haya apegado demasiado a Jacob, tanto que hasta podría amarlo pero no… nunca superara lo que siento por ti ¡Jamás! Nunca querré a Jake como a ti… eso nunca pasara ¡Y quiero que se te grabe en la cabeza y acabe con esa maldita inseguridad que tienes! –las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mi rostro- Cuando me conviertas no me arrepentiré, ¿Por qué sabes que significa eso para mi? Significa que estaremos juntos por siempre, toda la eternidad. Creí que ya sabías lo que sentía por ti Edward. Un beso con Jacob no cambio nada en lo que yo siento por ti, nada

El no dijo nada. Se me quedo mirando con los ojos desorbitados ante mi reacción. Cuando al fin reaccionó se acerco a mí y con sus fríos labios de seda seco cada una de las lágrimas que se encontraban en mis mejillas.

Lo siento –mustió en mi oído.

No te disculpes, Edward. Solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti… yo debo disculparme… Te prometo que arreglaré todo esto

Haz lo que creas mejor ¿Si? Lo que tu corazón piense que es lo mejor para ti… deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti

Tan solo asentí. Prácticamente desesperada, busqué sus labios y los junte con los míos. Como los había extrañado… no podía estar lejos de ellos por mucho tiempo, eran como una droga, mi marca de droga personal…

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 28[/u]: Eje

Al otro día fuimos directo a la casa de los Cullen. Edward me comentó que las cosas estaban algo… tensas. Supuse que el principal causante de eso seria Derek.

Entramos ambos tomados de la mano. Todos estaban en la sala con aspecto tenso. Para mi sorpresa Edward soltó repentinamente mi mano y encaro a Derek que a velocidad asombrosa había abandonado su lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

La dejaste con ellos –mascullo furioso Derek mientras su mano vacilaba en el aire.

No tuve opción

Dijiste que la traerías ¡Y la dejaste con esos asesinos!

Derek estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y el dorado se había escapado para dejar un negro absorbente. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de que se enloqueciera aun más y le hiciera daño a Edward… en ese caso yo tendría que hacer algo para detenerlo… ¿Aunque como detendría yo a un vampiro fuera de sus casillas? Me destrozaría de solo un empujón… ¡Que molesto es ser una inútil humana!

No le harán daño –dijo Edward serio pero tranquilo- De otro modo no la hubiera dejado ahí

¿Quién te garantiza que no le harán nada?

Lo leí en su mente… Aro la quiere, aunque no se muy bien para que

¡La usará de conejillo de indias de seguro!

Se alejo de Edward por un momento caminando como fiera enjaulada por la sala mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Sentía pena por el, en verdad se veía desesperado, necesitado… Sophy era muy importante en su vida y ahora el no era nada si ella.

Derek se detuvo en seco y le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Edward.

Ella lo pidió –contesto Edward a la pregunta mentar de Derek. Luego de eso hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por Edward nuevamente- ¿Y que quieres que hiciera? Si me la llevaba no solo nos matarían a nosotros sino también a ella… y sabes lo vulnerable que sería en una habitación llena de vampiros como ellos

Mi vista viajaba de Edward a Derek y en algunas ocasiones también miraba al resto del clan Cullen que estaba tan impactado y atento como yo. Mire fijamente a Jasper que se veía concentrado… Me pregunto como hubiera sido esto si el no hubiese estado para calmar los aires. Seguro hubiera resultado fatal… De pronto Derek comenzó a recuperar la postura y su rostro desquiciado se volvió serio y calculador. Parecía estar decidido… ¿Decidido a hacer que?

Es una locura –advirtió Edward.

Si no lo quieres hacer tu, lo haré yo… no tengo nada que perder –repuso Derek con sequedad.

Tu vida

No tengo vida sin ella

¿Qué quiere hacer? –pregunte aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Quiere ir a Volterra y sacar por la fuerza a Sophy –me contesto Edward con la mirada clavada en Derek.

¡Derek, te mataran! Sophy me contó que hace tiempo que habías escapado y aun te siguen buscando. Si vas allá…

Tal vez acepten un cambio, yo por ella… Creo que les interesaría mas un vampiro completo con mi don… o mis dones, que una semi vampiro

De eso no estés seguro –comenzó a decir Edward- Aro estaba muy sorprendido con ella, no la dejara ir así de fácil hasta entender porque es… así

No me importa, lo intentare

Derek, por favor –dijo esta vez Carlisle con su voz calma y serena y al mismo tiempo acogedora- No pongas en riesgo tu vida. Nosotros también tenemos cartas bajo la manga ¿No es cierto Alice?

Ella sonrió amablemente y asintió.

Aro no quiere matarla ni lastimarla –declaró ella- Es más, Sophy volverá en menos de dos meses si todo sale como lo planea

¿Cómo lo planea? –preguntaron casi todos al unísono, yo incluida.

Ella tiene un plan y veo que saldrá bien así que no es necesario que vayas Derek y mueras por algo que no vale la pena ¿Piensas que le harías bien matándote? ¿Cómo piensas que estará cuando se entere que ella podría haber salido sin que tu te sacrificaras?

¿Por qué yo no puedo ver nada de su futuro? –pregunto Derek luego de una pausa.

Porque estas demasiado alterado y no puedes concentrarte lo suficiente. Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien –Alice volvió a sonreír. Al menos a mi me convenció… Mire a Derek quien se encontraba en el medio de una gran duda.

Alice tiene razón Derek –dijo esta vez Esme con ese aura dulce que solo ella poseía- Piensa en Sophy antes de hacer cualquier locura

Derek no contestó, tan solo se limitó a salir del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo. Todo el mundo miro a Edward que tenía su semblante despreocupado.

No hará nada, solo esta frustrado

Fue entonces que todos nos relajamos. Cada uno siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que esa escena se desatara. Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y se fueron juntos sonriendo. Carlisle fue a su oficina, Esme al parecer fue a ordenar su jardín y Rosalie y Emmett… ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? Mire hacia todos lados pero no los encontré, habían desaparecido…

Mire a Edward quien me estaba contemplando con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Le devolví la mirada y estuvimos así por un tiempo.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunte al fin. No era que me molestara estar así con Edward ni nada por el estilo pero el se veía… distraído.

Nada –suspiro- Me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer Derek

¿Pero no habías dicho que no haría nada?

Si, eso piensa ahora pero… ¿Quién sabe lo que se le pueda ocurrir después? No dejara esto así, de eso estoy seguro

Entonces tendrán que encadenarlo –soltó una carcajada- Lo digo en serio

Rompería las cadenas, Bella

Bueno… entonces consigan unas cadenas anti-vampiros

¿Y en donde consigo eso?

¡Daah! En el mismo lugar donde se compra la pistola de agua bendita y la estaca de madera portátil –esta vez ambos reímos por mis idioteces.

Creo que alguien ha estado viendo muchas películas sobre vampiros

En verdad no. La última que fui a ver fue hace como cinco años con… -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tuve la fuerza para seguir la oración.

Jacob –adivino Edward.

Estudié su rostro con miedo de hallar tristeza o decepción pero en vez de eso hallé una pequeña sonrisa.

No te preocupes por mi, Bella. Estoy bien

No debí haber mencionado…

Bella –me interrumpió en tono de reproche- El es tu mejor amigo, no voy a prohibirte que recuerdes los buenos momentos junto a el

Es que… ¡No puedes ser tan bueno! –soltó una sonora carcajada- Esto es en serio Edward. Me hace mal que no me digas nada sobre todo lo que paso con Jake

¿Y que quieres que haga? –pregunto aun divertido- ¿Qué te encierre en un calabozo? ¿Qué te grite? ¿Qué te tire contra un árbol? Ese no es mi estilo…

Se serio Edward. Ni siquiera me dejaste que te suplique perdón

Y nunca te dejaré

Era inútil… no se podía con el. Era tan o más cabeza dura que yo. Suspire con resignación mientras el entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de mi y rozaba mi cuello con su nariz.

Te amo –susurró cerca de mi oído.

Yo también te amo –dije luego de soltar una tonta risita por las cosquillas que había causado su dulce aliento en mi piel.

¿Y que quieres hacer ahora?

Mmm… esto –tome su rostro entre mis manos y me puse en puntillas de pie para poder llegar hasta sus irresistibles labios. Lo bese con toda la pasión que cabía en mí ser. Levé una de mis manos a su cabello y lo despeiné levemente mientras el colocaba dulcemente una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi espalda acercándome aún más a el. Luego, repentinamente, Edward se alejo unos centímetros de mi dejándome con las ganas de seguir besándolo… que injusto ¿Por qué el podía alejarse tan fácilmente de mi dejándome insatisfecha mientras yo apenas si podía mantenerme de pie? La idea de separarme de el en medio de un beso así resultaba imposible.

Le lancé una mirada irritada a mi novio mientras este tan solo me sonreía y luego miraba a un punto fijo del salón. Volteé para ver que era eso tan interesante que estaba mirando y vi a Derek parado en una de las esquinas con las manos en alto como si lo estuviéramos por arrestar o algo así.

Perdonen –dijo este algo avergonzado por lo que pude notar- No quise interrumpir, sigan

Se fue rápidamente y nos dejo nuevamente solos. Mire a Edward esta vez confundida mientras ahora en su rostro no había ninguna sonrisa sino un gesto de pena.

¿Qué va mal? –pregunte.

Me da mucha lastima Derek

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde hacía segundos había estado el desolado vampiro.

Si tan solo pudieras leer su mente… Esta devastado –mustió apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza- No se como ayudarlo

Ahora si estaba hecha un lio ¿No era que ellos dos se odiaban? ¿Cómo era que ahora Edward se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo?

Edward sonrió y contesto mis preguntas como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Lo que tuvimos con Derek fue un problema básicamente de prejuicios. Me equivoque –reconoció con su sonrisa torcida iluminando su perfecto rostro- El no es malo, es un buen… chico

Te lo dije… bueno, Sophy te lo dijo

Lo se, lo se… y pensar que me peleé con ella por mis estupidos prejuicios… que la lastime por ser tan idiota de… En fin, Derek esta muy mal. Sin ella no es nadie y es en sentido literal

¿Cómo? No entiendo

El y toda su vida se alineo, se moldeo a la existencia de Sophy. Todo lo que es y lo que hace es por ella –sacó una sonrisa- Yo entiendo eso y… por eso es que me siento tan apenado por el, porque lo entiendo. Bella, Sophy es su eje como tú eres el mío. Hubo una ocasión en donde no te tuve junto a mi y… mi vida, si así se puede llamar, fue un desastre y por lo que se la tuya tampoco estuvo nada bien –recordé los primeros meses después de la partida de Edward. Yo ya no vivía, era un completo zombie… si no hubiera sido por Jake… no se que hubiera sido de mi- Ahora Derek esta como yo estuve una vez y no quiero verlo así

¿Y como haremos para ayudarlo? Digo, la única forma de alegrarlo sería trayendo a Sophy de vuelta y eso no lo podemos hacer

No es la única forma de ayudarlo –lo mire con confusión- Tu pudiste salir adelante o al menos intentaste salir adelante gracias a Jacob… Tal vez si nosotros pudiéramos distraerlo un poco, hacerlo sentirse parte de la familia… tal vez así todo esto sería un poco mas llevadero para el

¿Crees que eso le hará mejor?

Eso espero. Hay que intentarlo

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 29[/u]: Charla pendiente

Permanecimos con Edward un buen rato en el salón. De vez en cuando pasaba algún Cullen y comenzábamos una charla pero yo no estaba concentrada en eso. Primero pensaba en lo que Edward había dicho sobre Derek. En verdad me daba mucha pena y quería ayudarlo pero antes de eso tenía que hacer algo… algo que tenía pendiente desde el día de la batalla. Mire a Edward que se encontraba hablando con Carlisle plácidamente. Luego de un par de minutos volteó a verme y me sonrió.

¿Pasa algo, Bella?

Tengo que… hablar con él –sabía perfectamente que me entendería.

Su sonrisa se borró repentinamente y su rostro tomo seriedad.

¿Ahora?

No puedo posponerlo más… Esa charla ha quedado pendiente desde hace ya días. Quiero sacarme este peso de encima cuando antes, quiero decir… Jacob se merece una explicación

No dijo nada. Se quedo mirando hacia un punto fijo con los ojos helados y sus labios en línea recta. Pude notar que Carlisle ya no estaba ¡Que rápidos eran todos! Y para colmo tan sigilosos… casi nunca me daba cuanta cuando alguno se iba si no decía "me voy" o "los dejo solos".

Ya harta de su silencio intente proponerle una idea para así se distraía mientras yo estaba el La Push… aunque pensándolo bien no creo que nada lo distrajera por completo.

Tu puedes ir a hablar con Derek mientras yo estoy en La Push –dijo con voz temblorosa. Ni idea de porque salió así. Tal vez por el miedo a una negativa…

Bella, no tienes que dar tantas vueltas conmigo –susurro ahora mirándome y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- Si quieres ir a hablar con Jacob, ve. Yo no soy quien para impedírtelo y mucho menos si esto es… por tu bien

No se porque pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, es más, me sentía culpable por dejarlo… ¿Por qué cuando el aceptaba algo yo asimilaba la aceptación así, con culpa? Pero esto no lo podía dejar pasar. Tenía que hablar con Jake sea como sea.

Aunque… –comenzó a decir- Solo pido una cosa

¿Qué cosa?

Quiero llevarte hasta el límite –rodeé los ojos- Solo por precaución

¿Precaución? Creo que Jake ya demostró no ser dañino, al menos conmigo

Otra vez no dijo nada al respecto. Se levanto del sillón y me tendió su mano. La tome y camine junto a el hasta la salida.

¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

Derek planea irse a pasear por ahí en media hora… quiero hablar con el antes de que salga de la casa

Oh

Subimos a mi camioneta. Me pareció raro que Edward no me haya pedido o insistido conducir. En todo el viaje hasta el límite estuvo callado, no emitió palabra alguna. Pare el coche y lo mire. Ya habían sido tantas las ocasiones en las cuales Edward me acompañaba hasta aquí que ya sabía exactamente donde debía parar para no pasarme de "la línea divisoria".

¿Estas bien? –le pregunte preocupada. Seguro me contestaría que si… estaba cien por ciento segura pero tenía que hacer el intento. Tal vez por milagro de la vida me diría que algo le molestaba.

Si, estoy bien –al parecer el milagro no llego.

¿Seguro? –enarque una ceja.

Estoy bien, Bella –mustio ahora sonriéndome. Eso me dejaba un poco mas satisfecha. Aunque perfectamente esa sonrisa podía ser fingida- Ahora me voy. Tengo que hablar con cierto vampiro desolado. Nos vemos -se acerco a mi y beso mi frente, luego de esto bajo del auto y desapareció por la maleza.

Suspiré y puse en marcha el vehículo ¿Estaba haciendo bien en ir y hablar con Jacob? Por ahora me parecía que había sido una pésima idea… a Edward obviamente le afecto y yo ya había prometido que no lo lastimaría nunca más con este tema… ¡Y ya rompí mi promesa! Bravo, bravo Bella. Muy bien, muy lindo el trabajo, muy completo. No solo estas lastimando a Edward sino que ahora vas rumbo a La Push para destrozar el corazón de Jake ¡Oh si! Esto será una experiencia grandiosa. En verdad debería ganarme el premio a la mejor villana del año.

Aparque mi auto justo al frente de la casa de Jacob. Caminé esos escasos metros hasta llegar a la puerta aun insultándome a mi misma con frases sarcásticas e irónicas. No hubo necesidad de que tocara la puerta ya que apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca Jake la abrió y con una velocidad atroz me alzó por los aires mientras me abrazaba.

¡Bella! –exclamó cuando ya tenía mis pies en el suelo- ¡Pensé que nunca más volverías!

¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Y… ¡Mírate! Estas curado

Si, el doctor chupasangre dice que ya estoy bien y mis huesos estan en su lugar ¡No más sedantes! –se lo veía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida y ahora yo le quitaría toda esa luz… ¡Que cruel soy!

Eso es fantástico. Me diste un buen susto

Que raro, no parece. Nunca te vi por aquí -¡diablos!- Aunque Billy me dijo que llamabas muy seguido.

Si, lo hacía pero no podía venir porque luego de la batalla hubo un par de… problemas

¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Tome mi cabeza con mis manos y me despeiné un poco el pelo mientras me sentaba en un tronco que había por ahí. Jake hizo lo mismo y me dedico una mirada preocupada.

Sophy… ella se topo con los Vulturi

¿Qué? ¿Los Vulturi no son esos que casi te matan?

Si

¿Y que hacían aquí?

Supuestamente tendrían que haber venido aquí hace tiempo por el tema de los neófitos

¿Y Sophy?

Bueno… a ella… se la llevaron

¡¿Cómo que se la llevaron? –amago a pararse pero yo tome su brazo para que volviese a su lugar.

Edward, Alice y Jasper se fueron a Italia apenas consiguieron pasaje y la vieron, ella esta bien pero… no volvió. Los Vulturi la chantajearon, le dijeron que si ella no se quedaba matarían a los Cullen allí presentes

¿Estará bien?

Alice dice que en menos de dos meses estará de vuelta en Forks si todo resulta como ella lo "planea". Por lo que entiendo Sophy tiene un plan y si no cambia de parecer volverá sin problemas

El semblante de Jake se veía mas calmado ahora con este nuevo dato. Me di cuenta que el en verdad quería a Sophy y se preocupada por ella, lo que me parecía fascinante. Jake preocupado por un vampiro… o casi un vampiro, pero por algo se empieza ¿No? Hoy se lleva bien con una mitad vampiro y mañana se lleva bien con vampiros completos.

Jake tenemos que hablar…

Estamos hablando –me repuso con una sonrisa.

Sabes lo que quiero decir… Nunca llegamos a hablar de lo que paso en el campamento antes de la batalla –su sonrisa se borro.

Sabía que esto llegaría pero esperaba que se pospusiera un poco más –confesó mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Mira Jake… después de lo que paso pude ver con claridad que siento cosas por ti, cosas que no debería sentir por mi mejor amigo -¡no le des esperanzas! ¡se clara!- Pero yo amo a Edward

Si lo se, pero soy feliz sabiendo que sientes algo por mi

Pero lo que siento por ti es un cariño muy, muy grande, tal vez hasta amor. Con Edward lo que siento es amor, seguro, casi amor esquizofrénico. Yo sin el no soy nada, no vivo y tu sabes bien que lo que digo es verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ti yo hubiera muerto –me le quede mirando. Tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y sus manos unidas. No temblaba, no había lágrimas en su cara, solo estaba escuchándome con suma atención- Hubiera sido mejor que yo no…

No –me cortó- No hubiera sido mejor

Pero Jake… ¿No es preferible seguir con la duda de si te amo o no antes de tener la certeza de que podría haber pasado algo pero… no pasará?

Tal vez sea preferible para disminuir el dolor pero yo no lo prefiero así. Bella, tu sabes que hasta el día en que tu corazón deje de latir y comiences a sentir sed de sangre yo no dejaré de pelear por ti. Incluso podrías casarte antes con el chup… Cullen y yo aun no perdería las esperanzas

¡No puedes ser así Jacob! Saldrás herido… no quiero que sufras

Esa es mi decisión. Si sufro o no es mi problema –me contesto con rudeza ahora mirándome a la cara.

También es mi problema porque yo te estoy causando todo esto

No Bella, soy yo. No es tu culpa que no me ames lo suficiente

Suspiré. Tal vez no era mi culpa porque yo no puedo decidir a quien amar y a quien no pero aun así me sentía culpable. Si yo hubiera actuado bien, si yo hubiera puesto un alto en el prado… algo tendría que haber hecho para disminuir todo esto. No solo el dolor de Jacob sino también el de Edward y por último el mío, pero yo no era importante. Mi dolor, mis sentimientos… no importaban pero los de ellos dos sí.

Jake acercó su mano ardiente hacia mí y me acarició la mejilla. El tacto de su piel unos grados más elevada que la mía hizo que mi mejilla ardiera. Pude notar que al retirar su mano de mi, esta estaba levemente mojada. En ese instante llevé mis manos a mis mejillas y de hecho estaban mojadas… ¿Había estado llorando y no me di cuenta? Estúpidas lágrimas que se escapan si aviso.

Dejemos ya este tema ¿Si? –me pidió mostrándome su reluciente sonrisa.

De acuerdo –sonreí mientras me secaba la cara con las mangas de mi blusa- Entonces… ¿De que quieres hablar?

No se, cuéntame algo de tus preciados vampiros

¿Qué? ¿Quieres información de ellos para luego formar una táctica de ataque? –soltó una sonora carcajada al oírme.

No… aunque no sería una mala idea –dijo más para si mismo rozando con una mano su mentón.

¡Jake!

Era broma, era broma. Solo me interesa saber de ese chupasangre nuevo que había

¿Derek?

Supongo que así se llama

El es el… amigo de Sophy. El la convirtió

¿No fue a Italia a buscarla?

No, no podía. El antes formo parte de todo eso pero escapó y los Vulturi aun siguen buscándolo

¿Y ahora que tienen a Sophy no descubrirán donde esta?

Mmm, no lo creo. Ella no dirá nada y puede evadir fácilmente el don de Aro así que Derek esta a salvo… -mordí mi labio inferior ¿Estaba a salvo? Los Vulturi no vendrían a el pero ¿El iría a ellos? Por el momento y según Edward no lo haría pero podría cambiar de decisión.

No pareces muy segura de que ese sangujuela este a salvo

Es que el quedo mal cuando Edward volvió y no trajo a Sophy con el. Hace unas horas hizo toda una escena en la casa de los Cullen

¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Terminaste siendo mas chusma que las señoras mayores –solté una carcajada mientras el rodaba los ojos- Bueno, el primero acusó a Edward de no haber hecho lo necesario para sacar a Sophy de allí así que tuvo que contarle todo lo sucedido. Entonces Derek pensó en ir a Italia y llevársela por la fuerza, algo totalmente estúpido porque lo matarían enseguida y tal vez hasta matarían a Sophy

¿Entonces?

Decidió quedarse, pero de muy mala gana. Ahora Edward debe estar hablando con el. Según me dijo, Derek esta desbastando por haber perdido a "su eje"

Jake me miro con ambas cejas enarcadas y me lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.

Digamos que Sophy es el eje de Derek porque para él ella es todo. Sin ella su vida esta sin rumbo, se encuentra totalmente perdido… ¿Entiendes?

Si, no soy tonto. Aunque tengo una duda… ¿Ella es su eje porque el lo quiere así o porque no tiene elección?

No entiendo

Me refiero a que si es como la imprimación o es algo de el

Es algo de el –sonreí- Es algo de vampiro enamorado. Supongo que cuando vives tanto tiempo tu única razón en la vida es el ser con quien la compartes. Derek hace casi cien años que esta en compañía de Sophy y estoy segura de que esta enamorado de ella

Jacob no dijo nada, se quedo callado mirando hacia el bosque ¡Otro más! Ya bastante tenía con Edward y esa reacción y ahora se sumaba Jake… ¡Hombres! Espere un tiempo a que saliera de ese estado que me ponía los nervios de punta.

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –dijo de repente.

No se… es que no le avise nada a Charlie y…

Podemos llamarlo para que venga también. Por favor Bella, hace mucho que no cenamos los cuatro juntos

Es verdad –sonreí y me pare de aquel tronco- Y hablando de cuatro… tengo que saludar a Billy que hace mucho que no lo veo

Jake me dedico una ancha sonrisa y se puso de pie con un salto. Caminamos hacia la entrada de la humilde casa, juntos pero con una breve distancia entre nosotros. Si quería que las cosas quedaran claras tenía que dejar el mensaje bien gravado. Tenía que dejar de estar tan pegada a el, no significa que no lo abrazaría cuando fuera necesario pero tenía que cuidar todo, tanto lo que decía como el lenguaje corporal. No podía arruinar esto, quería estar bien con el… como amigos, mejores amigos, pero nada más.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 30[/u]: Celos e inseguridades

Pasé toda la tarde hablando con Jake y con Billy, en verdad había extrañado esto. Llamé a Charlie y obviamente acepto la invitación. Apenas salió del trabajo fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y dejar todo lo del uniforme y luego partió directamente hacia lo de los Black.

Estábamos los cuatro en la mesa hablando, riendo, hasta a veces gritando y obviamente comiendo. Billy había preparado un guiso que estaba exquisito, creo que repetí como tres veces, igual el premio se lo llevo Jacob que llego a repetir casi ocho y hubiese comido más si no fuera porque ya se había terminado todo.

Miré mi reloj, ya era casi media noche ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes! Desvié mi vista hacia Charlie quien me estaba mirando, sabía perfectamente lo que diría continuación.

Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos Bella –lo sabía, mi padre… tan predecible.

Esta bien –me limite a contestar.

Charlie fue acompañado por Billy mientras Jake y yo nos levantábamos del sofá.

Vas a volver ¿Verdad? –me preguntó.

¿Por qué siempre que me voy me preguntas lo mismo?

Es que… a veces pienso que no vas a volver –llevó sus ojos al piso.

Hey, cuando me convierta en…

No estoy hablando de eso -me cortó- Simplemente temo que algún día deje de interesarte venir a verme

Eso jamás Jacob ¿Escuchaste? –lo tome del mentón para que pudiera verme a los ojos- jamás- repetí.

Me dedico una sonrisa y me abrazó dejándome casi sin aire ¿Por qué este chico tenía que darme literalmente abrazos de oso? O más bien… de lobo.

¡Bella! –escuche gritar a Charlie.

¡Ya voy! –conteste también gritando- No veo cual es el apuro

Ambos salimos de la casa, en el porche se encontraba Billy y Charlie ya estaba dentro de la patrulla.

¿Podrías apurarte señorita?

Tengo mi vehículo aquí, si no quieres esperarme tan solo vete –conteste a regañadientes.

Billy y Jake se miraron de reojo y apretaron sus labios para contener la risa. Mientras tanto mi padre me dedicaba una mirada envenenada.

Mejor me voy antes de que me castigue de por vida –murmuré- ¡Adiós!

Camine lentamente hacia mi auto para provocar a Charlie quien ya estaba violeta de la ira. No lo entendía, si tenía tanta prisa porque no se iba sin mí, no me pasaría nada. Puse el motor a andar el cual rugió como de costumbre. Baje la ventanilla y salude a los Black que aun se encontraban en el porche. El desesperado de mi progenitor comenzó a tocarme bocina así que sin más puse en marcha a mi vehículo antes de quedar sorda por tanto escándalo.

Llegué a casa vencida. Lo primero que hice fue tomar una relajante ducha y ponerme mi pijama. Llegué a mi habitación y me quede de una pieza al ver quien me esperaba allí.

¿Alice? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

¿No puede una visitar a su mejor amiga y futura cuñada?

Claro que si –me acerqué a ella y le di un cálido abrazo- Solo que… es raro, no te esperaba aquí

Lo se, esperabas a Edward –me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

¿Por qué no ha venido o por que tú viniste?

Bueno… Edward me pidió que viniera para decirte que el no podrá venir

No comprendía porque había enviado a Alice como mensajera, perfectamente podría haberme llamado.

¿Y porque no pudo venir?

Seguramente sabes que el ha hablado con Derek -asentí- Al parecer Edward tomo muy enserio su charla y su papel de psicólogo –enarque ambas cejas y se me escapo una corta risita- Así que ahora sigue hablando con Derek

¿Sigue? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo han estado hablando ese par?

Mucho… sinceramente no se como pueden hablar por tantas horas de un mismo tema –se encogió de hombros.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Algo me decía que esa no era la única razón por la cual Edward no estaba en mi habitación esta noche.

Alice… ¿Segura que me dices la verdad?

Abrió los ojos como plato al igual que su boca dejándome ver que estaba sorprendida.

¿Dudas de mi, Bella? –preguntó haciendo pucherito. Eso era injusto, ¡Ella sabía que esa cara me hacía sentir culpable!

No me hagas esa cara Alice… no dudo de ti, es solo que algo no cuadra

¿Por qué lo dices?

Hoy en la mañana Edward estaba algo extraño

Rió y negó con la cabeza.

Bella, Edward es extraño. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso

Hablo en serio. Desde que le dije que quería hablar con Jake comenzó a comportarse… extraño. Se quedaba en silencio, mirando un punto fijo… no se… creo que no le gusto que yo haya ido a La Push

Alice frunció el ceño y se sentó en la punta de mi cama.

¡Claro que no le gusto! Bella… el te ama y Jacob es su competencia

No, no lo es. Ya le dije que Jake es solo un amigo para mi

Mira, tu le puedes decir eso un millón de veces pero eso no hará que el deje de sentir celos e inseguridad. Bella, Edward es inseguro y aunque sabe que lo amas mas que a nadie una vocecita en su cabeza le dice lo contrario y lo hace dudar

¿Y que puedo hacer yo? ¿Matar a esa vocecita? ¿Amenazarla? ¿Cocerle la boca? –Alice rodó los ojos ante mi sarcasmo- ¿O debo abstenerme a ver a Jacob? Yo entiendo que Edward este celoso pero ya no se que hacer para que entienda lo que siento por el… ya no se… -tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y me senté junto a Alice. Ella me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

Tranquila, ya pasará. Estoy segura de que Edward le cocerá la boca a esa vocecita mucho antes de lo que tu piensas

Tenía que hacerlo o sino esto se volvería cada vez peor. Todo me llevaba a tener que elegir entre Edward y Jacob ¿Por qué no podía tener a los dos? ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil tener a la razón de mi existencia y a mi mejor amigo? ¿Es que nunca acabaría?

Mi mentón comenzó a temblar. La impotencia era algo que me hacía derramar lágrimas, que suerte que tenía a Alice a mi lado, mi fiel amiga. Poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el sueño me estaba cobrando factura. Yo ya estaba decidida, iría a hablar con Edward otra vez aunque ya este día le había aclarado todo… pero lo haría de nuevo, lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario pero no dejaría que el siguiera con sus celos e inseguridades.

Desperté gracias al rayo de luz que pegaba de lleno en mi cara. Mis mejillas estaban pegajosas a causa del llanto. Miré mi reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana. Seguro Charlie ya se había marchado. Me levante lentamente y fui hacia el baño, luego de acicalarme y peinarme fui hasta la cocina y me prepare algo para desayunar. Hoy no había apuro de ningún tipo. Si, ya se que tenía que ir a hablar con Edward pero aun así tenía todo el día para eso, además necesitaba tener bien pensadas las palabras que usaría esta vez. Tenía que dejarle bien en claro que el era el único, debía sacarle sus inseguridades de raíz sino el seguiría sufriendo y si el sufría… yo también.

Terminé mi desayuno y lave rápidamente lo poco que había usado. Al llegar a mi habitación encontré una enorme bolsa sobre mi cama… Alice. Me acerqué temerosa hacia ella, sabía muy bien lo que tendría adentro… ropa, era obvio. Y también sabía que sería costosa, muy muy costosa ¡Alice y su obsesión por comprarme ropa de marca! Sin más remedio tome la bolsa color café y saque lo que llevaba dentro. Casi se me escapa un chillido al ver esa hermosa y algo escotada remera azul. Aunque era demasiado sexy para alguien como yo no podía negar que era bellísima. Luego me dedique a contemplar el capri color blanco con detalles finos en negro y por ultimo unas chatitas blancas con un par de pequeñas flores azules. Apreciaba que Alice haya recordado mi desprecio hacia los zapatos con taco. Luego de dejar los regalos de Alice sobre la cama pude observar que pegada a la bolsa había un pedazo de hoja escrita.

[i]Querida Bella: Ni se te ocurra no usar lo que te he regalado. Si quieres luego lo dejas encerrado en tu armario y te encargas de que esas prendas no vean nunca mas la luz del día pero hoy debes usarlas SI O SI. Y si decides no hacerlo lo sabré, y sabes que voy a intervenir. Con amor, Alice. [/i]

Ya no tenía opción, estaba acorralada entre Alice y la pared. Me tomo menos de veinte minutos terminar de alistarme. No me maquille, y apenas si me arregle el pelo. Me mire frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en mi habitación, la verdad es que la ropa de Alice no me quedaba nada mal.

Baje como rayo las escaleras, tome mis llaves y mi teléfono celular y salí pitando de la casa. Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de los Cullen sopesé la idea de avisarle a Edward que iría. Tal vez llegaba y el no se encontraba y al final tanta ropa y preparación serían completamente en vano. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando recibí un mensaje de texto… otra vez Alice.

[i]No lo llames, arruinarías la aparición sorpresa. Ve hacia el jardín de Esme, allí se encuentra. [/i]

Si ella lo decía seguro era por algo, ya que ella era la que veía el futuro. En cuestión de minutos llegue a la casa. Aparque mi auto y baje lentamente. Tenía que recordar todas las palabras que había decidido utilizar, ya tenía todo un discurso perfectamente planeado, nada podía salir mal. Camine lentamente por el costado derecho de la casa en dirección al jardín de Esme. No se porque pero sentí el impulso de mirar hacia arriba, y así lo hice. Justo en la segunda ventana pude ver el rostro de Alice iluminado por una blanca y perfecta sonrisa… ¿Qué habrá visto que pasará para que este así de sonriente? Tal vez era por verme con la ropa que ella había escogido. Le dedique una sonrisa y volví mi vista al camino antes de que me chocara con algo.

El jardín de Esme seguía tan bello como siempre, lleno de flores de todos los colores posibles. Ella le dedicaba tanto tiempo y cariño y eso se notaba en cada parte, en cada flor y planta. No me llevó mucho tiempo hallar a Edward, estaba parado con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol y con los ojos cerrados. Si me acercaba lentamente podría darle una sorpresa… ya estar aquí sin avisar seria una sorpresa pero yo quería darle una doble sorpresa. Me acerqué lentamente sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Ya estaba a menos de dos metros y el aun no había abierto los ojos ni se había movido. Sonreí.

Bella ¿En serio crees que no estoy al tanto de tu presencia? Puedo oír tu corazón desde antes de que bajaras de tu auto

¡Diablos! –susurré ¿Cómo había olvidado que Edward tenía un super oído entrenado? No solo había oído los latidos de mi corazón sino que seguramente también había escuchado el motor de mi vehiculo y ni hablar de mis pasos o el olor de mi sangre… sorprenderlo, ¡Já! Que idea tonta.

Sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa. Me acerque a el hasta quedar a su lado, justo en ese momento abrió los ojos. Se me quedo mirando fijamente un largo rato, o lo que me pareció a mí un largo rato… seguro la ropa de Alice estaba haciendo efecto.

No te esperaba por aquí –dijo al fin- Ahora veo porque Alice ha estado pensando en la canción de la alegría toda la mañana –sonreí.

Quería darte una sorpresa –mire mi ropa- ¿Te gusta? Alice me obligo a usar lo que me regalo esta mañana

Te ves hermosa –mustió acercándose a mi y clavando sus ojos en los míos- Así que… ¿A que debo tu encantadora visita?

T-tenemos que hablar -¡m*erda! Ya salió la Bella tartamuda.

Escucho lo que me tengas que decir –me dedico su sonrisa torcida haciendo que me olvidara casi por completo mi tan perfecto discurso

Bueno… emm… yo… -¡Bella concéntrate! No lo mires a los ojos- Ayer Alice vino a casa y… -suficiente. Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward de una vez, sino no podría decir ni una oración completa sin trabarme- Llegamos a la conclusión de que aun dudas de lo que siento por ti y eso es… frustrante. Yo ya, ya no se que hacer Edward, no se como demostrarte que tu eres el único para mi, no se como sacarte de la cabeza esa vocecita que te hace dudar. No tienes porque tener celos cuando voy a La Push para estar con Jacob, el solo es mi mejor amigo, nada más. Esta bien que el siente algo diferente por mi pero yo ya aclare mis sentimientos, yo ya se lo que siento por Jacob y es solo cariño, el cariño hacia un amigo casi hermano, pero a ti te amo, te amo como a nadie y…-no Bella, no lo hagas, no lo mires, no lo mires… ¡No lo hagas!

Levante la vista haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía mi voz interior. Me encontré con sus ojos dorados clavados en mí, al parecer nunca los había apartado de lugar. Y pasó lo que temí que iba a pasar, todas esas palabras tan bien grabadas en mi cabeza se fueron volando, ya no recordaba nada, lo único que invadía mi mente era Edward y nada más.

Bella… ¡Bella! –la mención de mi nombre me trajo a la realidad.

¿Qué?

Sonrió a medias.

Te quedaste como tildada

Por tu culpa… ¡Ves! Tu eres el único que puede hacerme esto, hacer que mis pensamientos divaguen, que pierda sentido de la realidad… solo tienes que mirarme a los ojos para que deje de tener los pies en la tierra y eso es solo una de las cosas que provocas en mi ¿Acaso nunca podrás estar cien por ciento seguro de mis sentimientos por ti?

Bella, mi Bella. Yo no tengo dudas de lo que sientes por mi, lo que me dijiste ayer me basto

¿Pero entonces como…? –apoyó su frío dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

Alice y tu llegaron a conclusiones muy apresuradas –explicó con tono divertido- Es verdad que estoy celoso pero no inseguro. Si ayer me comporte raro es por celos, nada más. Yo se lo que sientes por mi, se que tu corazón es mío como el mío es tuyo

¿Así que estuve toda la mañana planeando un discurso y frustrándome porque lo había olvidado por nada? ¿¡Por que Alice no me dijo que esto pasaría antes de ponerme en ridículo! –mis mejillas ya estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

No te pusiste en ridículo amor, para nada –susurró apoyando su frente con la mía y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla- Es mas, me encanta que me digas cuanto me quieres y que te preocupes por hacérmelo saber

Igual Alice y yo vamos a tener una charlita después de esto

Soltó una breve carcajada y luego sin más presiono sus labios helados con los míos haciéndome olvidar esta vez hasta mi propio nombre. Bendito sean los labios de Edward que me llevan a otra galaxia y me hacen sentir tan viva.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 31[/u]: Plan de escape

(Narra Sophy)

Un mes… He estado aquí atrapada por un maldito mes. No hay salida, no hay forma de escapar o al menos eso era antes. Ha llegado el día ¡Al fin volvería a Forks! Bueno… lo haría si el plan salía bien sino… no se que nos pasará. Si, dije "nos", no estoy sola en todo esto. Aquella vampiro que vi la primera vez que llegue, aquella que me parecía "amistosa" pues bueno, resulto que mi impresión era acertada. Su nombre era Jimena y es la única Vulturi con corazón… claro, es un decir. Ella me ha ayudado todo este tiempo dándome ánimos y claro, salvándome el pellejo más de una vez. A que no saben quien quiere matarme… Si estaban pensando en Jane ¡Acertaron! No se que tiene esa rubia contra mi, desde que llegue me devora con la mirada y la verdad es que ella es muy intimidante y mas con su… don. Pero respecto a eso tengo suerte de que su hermano este misteriosamente de mi lado, no me pregunten porque. Jimena dice que es porque le atraigo… si claro, lo único que me faltaba es que un Vulturi se enamorara de mí, eso si sería ya algo cómico, estaría completa: amiga Vulturi, enemiga Vulturi, enamorado Vulturi y… ¿Obsesionado Vulturi? Al menos eso parecía Aro, estaba prácticamente loco por averiguar porque soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana aunque aun no lo descubre… en fin, ni me interesa.

¡Tierra Sophy! ¡Vamos, despierta! –la dulce voz de Jimena ahora invadida por las ansias me saco de mis pensamientos.

Estoy despierta

Pues no parece –recriminó y agregó- Hoy es el gran día, al fin nos podremos ir de este maldito lugar pero no lo haremos si tu estas divagando por las nubes

¿En serio crees que funcionará?

Me lanzó una mirada envenenada. Yo siempre le hacía la misma pregunta y ella solía darme la misma respuesta, esto ya era rutina.

Tu negatividad me tiene hasta la coronilla

Perdón, perdón –mustié poniendo las manos arriba- Es solo que temo que todo salga mal y nuestras cabezas terminen despegadas de nuestro cuello

Eso no pasará –me sonrió, pero eso no me calmaría en absoluto.

¿Y tu como es que estas tan segura? ¿Acaso ves el futuro? –como Alice.

Una tremenda angustia invadió todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué sería de todos los demás? Siempre rogaba a Dios que los protegiera… aunque hay cosas en que Dios no puede hacer mucho que digamos…

Jimena notó mi dolor y se acercó a mi para darme un cálido abrazo, es eso lo que yo más necesitaba en estos momentos y por eso quería tanto a mi nueva amiga, porque ella me apoyaba y me brindaba ese afecto que me había sido arrancado, ese afecto que antes me solían dar los Cullen, Derek, Bella y Jacob.

Ya los veras Sophy, todo saldrá bien y en menos de lo que cante un gallo estarás junto a ellos –me animó Jimena acariciando mi espalda.

Si, tienes razón –dije recomponiéndome- Hoy será el día en que digamos ¡Adiós Volterra! -esto último lo grite a todo pulmón.

Estaba segura, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera gracias al don de Jimena, porque claro, todo vampiro que se encuentra con los Vulturi debe tener algún don. El de ella era… digamos… hacer una verdadera conversación privada, puede hacer que nadie, ni siquiera un vampiro, pueda oír lo que estamos hablando. Eso es bastante útil, más a la hora de hacer planes como el que íbamos a llevar a cabo en poco tiempo.

De repente alguien toco la puerta. Jimena y yo nos miramos fijamente y luego de unos segundos decidí reaccionar. Llegué rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, del otro lado estaba Alec… vaya que era lindo, pero no era mi tipo… demasiado malvado y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de tener una cuñada tan peligrosamente mortal y envidiosa.

Alec ¿Qué tal? –salude con tono cordial y una de mis mejores sonrisas. Si era verdad que el sentía algo por mi tenía que sacar provecho… por si necesitara alguna vez de su ayuda.

Buenos días Sophie –me saludo el con unas sonrisa resplandeciente- Aro ya puede atenderte a ti y a… Jimena

Vale aclarar que Alec y Jimena no se llevaban nada bien, pero nada de nada. Ni siquiera se saludaban aunque estuvieran uno frente al otro. Nunca nadie me quiso contar el porque de esa rivalidad, se lo pregunte a ella y a el pero ninguno me dijo nada y la verdad es que no tenía tanta curiosidad como para preguntárselo a Jane o a otro vampiro… Aunque no se a que otro vampiro se lo pudiera haber preguntado ya que no había socializado con ninguno de esos frívolos seres, si es que hablaba con Aro era solo por obligación, para mantenerme sana y salva.

Excelente ¿Vamos Jime?

Ella no contesto, solo pasó por la puerta empujando levemente a Alec quien le dedico una mirada mortífera. Yo no hubiera hecho eso con Alec… su don también me helaba la sangre, sentir dolor es feo pero no sentir nada es igual de feo. Que te dejen así de vulnerable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… cualquiera podría venir y sin problema acabar con tu vida.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, esta vez solo se encontraba Aro y un par de vampiros más que siempre se quedaban ahí por precaución. No tenía idea de donde se habían metido Marcus y Cayo, pero tampoco me interesaba.

¡Sophy querida! –exclamó Aro acercándose a mi. En ese mismo instante bloqueé mis pensamientos, no podía correr ningún riesgo.

Buenos días Aro

Oh, Jimena también esta presente

Buenos días

La cordialidad es algo que se me daba a medias. Nunca fui mal educada o al menos trataba de no serlo, pero tanta cordialidad, tanto respeto era agotador y aburrido. Nunca podría saludar a alguien aquí con un "Hola ¿Todo bien?" y mucho menos a uno de los líderes.

Alec me informó que querían hablar conmigo ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? –su tono de voz era muy apacible, calmado. Había muchas cosas que no entendía de Aro. Uno cuando lo conocía podía decir que era alguien… bueno. Quiero decir, no suele levantar la voz, siempre habla con tanta tranquilidad, la mayor parte del tiempo esta sonriendo y hasta a veces haciendo chistes. Pero claro, eso es lo que aparentaba, dentro de el vivía la maldad. Su corazón negro y congelado no tenía piedad de nada ni de nadie y sus castigos eran aterradores.

Señor, como sabrá he estado aquí hace ya un mes. Acepte cada uno de sus condiciones y sus reglas. Mostré todo el tiempo la lealtad suficiente y me deje hacer todas esas pruebas genéticas. Nada paso y creo que nada pasará, y lo digo con sinceridad. Mi caso es algo raro y extraño que no creo que vuelva a pasar jamás

¿Y que es entonces lo que deseas pedirme?

Quiero volver señor, quiero volver a América

Mmm… ya veo –junto sus manos- ¿Crees que sería sensato de mi parte dejarte ir? Después de todo estuviste suficiente tiempo aquí como para comprender la seguridad de este lugar y…

Yo jamás revelaría algo para que vinieran a atacar –le interrumpí- Lo juro, puede leerme en mi mente que no planearé contarle nada a nadie, yo solo quiero volver a mi… hogar, con mis amigos

Su rostro se encontraba invadido por la duda. Cuanto deseaba tener en este momento el don de Edward para poder saber lo que estaba pensando.

Disculpe señor –ahora habló Jimena- Yo podría acompañarla y vigilarla

¿Lo harías? –pregunto incrédulo Aro enarcando las cejas.

Si usted me lo pidiera, si

No lo se…

Con su permiso señor, creo que Jimena es la indicada para acompañar a Sophie. Tiene mucha experiencia por trabajos pasados y créame cuando le digo que con ella vigilando no hay nada que temer

Me quede de una pieza ¿Alec estaba hablando bien de Jimena? ¡¿Pero que diablos estaba pasando aquí? Llevé mi mirada hacia Alec quien me guiñó un ojo. Ahora estaba oficialmente perdida ¿Me había perdido alguna parte del plan?

Siendo así acepto –hizo una breve pausa y suspiro- En verdad me entristece que te vayas Sophy ¿No podrías considerar al menos la posibilidad de volver algún día?

Lo pensaré -¡ni en sueños!

Siendo así, pueden irse cuando gusten

Jimena y yo comenzamos a emprender el camino hacia nuestro dormitorio con Alec siguiéndonos. Cuando los tres entramos Jime activó su don.

¿Qué diablos fue eso Alec? Y quiero la verdad –exigió esta.

No lo hice para que quedaras bien frente a Aro, de eso puedes estar segura –contestó cortante- Lo hice por Sophie, se que ella no quiere estar aquí

Gracias –susurré sinceramente. Al parecer lo que decía Jimena era verdad después de todo ¿Sino por que hubiera sido tan considerado conmigo?

No hay porque. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra traicionarnos o estarás muerta

No lo hare, no quiero volver a este lugar jamás en la vida –la cara de Alec se… ¿Crispo? Un momento ¿Lo que dije lo puso… triste? ¡Pues claro! El hecho de que sean malo no significa que no tenga sentimientos, aunque no me lo esperaba para nada- Tal vez podría dar una vuelta por Volterra… es un lugar muy lindo y no por miedo dejaré de visitar este hermoso pueblo Italiano –una leve sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Alec.

Entonces avísame si llegas a venir en otra ocasión

Lo hare

¿Ya podemos irnos? No quiero estar mas aquí –prácticamente gritó Jimena cortando la charla que estaba teniendo con Alec. No sabía si con aquí se refería al palacio o a la habitación la cual tenía que compartir con Alec.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vámonos

¿No te llevaras tu ropa? –me pregunto Jimena señalando mi "armario".

No la quiero, tampoco es mucha y… quiero olvidar el hecho que estuve aquí

¿No puedo quedármela yo?

Adelante, no tengo problema

¡Gracias!

Me era casi imposible aguantar la risa. Estábamos caminando en plena calle de Volterra con un día hermoso, soleado y caluro y Jimena estaba con zapatillas, pantalones largos, polera, guantes, bufanda, lentes de sol y hasta gorro.

Me siento una torpe –murmuraba entre dientes cada dos por tres.

Tranquila, nadie lo nota –mentí.

Claro… ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso no puedo tener frío en un día soleado? ¡Idiota! ¡No te volverás a reír de mi cuando te arranque la cabeza! –le estaba gritando a un hombre que había paso y se la quedo mirando raro y luego se hecho a reír.

¡Jimena!

Lo siento –se disculpo ahora mas tranquila- Es que tanto tiempo con los Vulturi me volvió algo… violenta

Se me escapó una carcajada pero la sofoque rápidamente poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca. Jimena rodeó los ojos.

No te gritaré a ti por reírte, tonta

El viaje a Forks no fue muy largo, aunque creo que hubiese llegado más rápido corriendo. Jime estaba fascinada con cada cosa que veía. Ella había nacido en el 1905, cuatro años después que Edward, en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Estados Unidos. Al parecer en el momento de su adolescencia ese lugar se lleno de vampiros. Aunque me sorprendió el motivo de su transformación. Ella no lo había querido del todo pero Tom, el vampiro del cual ella se había enamorado, insistió. La historia no terminó bien, los Vulturi llegaron al territorio y aniquilaron a casi todo ser frío y sediento de sangre, incluyendo al amado de Jimena. Ella se salvo por el hecho de tener un don que llamó la atención a Aro. Desde entonces pasó su vida literalmente encerrada en el palacio de los Vulturi así que toda la tecnología que estaba viendo ahora para ella era algo impresionante. Bastante ya le llamo la atención el avión al cual tuvimos que subir. Ella lo había llamo cuando lo vio "pájaro de metal", estallé de la risa al oír eso.

¿A dónde iremos ahora? –me pregunto una vez que llegamos a Forks.

No lo se, no se si ir a la casa de los Cullen, o a la de Jacob, o a la de Bella… -me congelé. Había pasado algo por alto, algo muy importante ¡La batalla! La batalla contra los neófitos… ¿Qué tal si alguien había muerto? ¿Quién podría haber caído? Oh no, no, no, no.

¿Sophy? ¡Sophy! ¿Qué pasa, Sophy? –empezó a preguntar Jimena mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me sacudía para que reaccionara.

¡Tengo que ir ya a lo de los Cullen! –exclame alejándome de Jime y corriendo en dirección a aquella enorme casa blanca.

¡Hey, espérame! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -Jimena se veía preocupada. Estaba unos pocos metros detrás de mí, siguiéndome.

Cuando me capturaron, justo ese día, se estaba librando una batalla y no se si estan bien… no se…

Corrí aun más rápido ¡Maldita sea! Estupida mitad humana que no me dejaba ser más veloz. Las ramas lastimaban mi no tan dura piel… esto dolería mas tarde, pero ahora no importaba tenía que averiguar si alguien había… ¡No!

Llegue a lo de los Cullen, entre sin llamar a la puerta, no me importaron los modales en absoluto. Recorrí la casa de arriba abajo pero no había nadie ¿Cómo puede ser que no había nadie? Mi desesperación iba en aumento.

¿Y ahora que? –pregunto Jimena que poco comprendía de toda esta situación.

Directo a la casa de Bella

Y en un suspiro ya estaba corriendo otra vez ahora con otro rumbo.

Por favor Dios, que todos estén bien, que todos estén bien, que todos estén bien -rogué mientras ya me acercaba a la casa de la novia de mi mejor amigo.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 32[/u]: Reencuentro

Cerré la puerta de mi oxidado vehículo de un portazo. El pobre auto no tenía la culpa pero mi pequeño enojo no me dejaba ser racional ¡Maldita sea la obsesión descabellada de Alice! Quiero decir, es normal que al ser la organizadora oficial de mi boda este entusiasmada y quiera que salga todo perfecto pero… ¡Tenerme cuatro horas encerrada en una habitación probándome peinados, make up, billuteri y todas esas cosas… ya era demasiado! Lo peor de todo es que ella siempre supo mi desprecio a la moda. Bueno, tal vez no sea desprecio, simplemente no me interesa y gastar cuatro horas en eso me parece tiempo perdido. Ahora ya era de noche, Charlie habrá llegado hace como media hora y seguro estaría gruñón a causa del hambre.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta principal me percaté de extraños ruidos que provenían desde el interior de la casa ¿Esas eran risas? ¿Acaso Jacob o Billy habían caído de visita? No me iba a quedar mucho tiempo con la duda, así que abrí la puerta velozmente y me dirigí al salón donde supuse que estarían.

Las risas pararon de repente. Mi padre desvió su mirada hacia mí y pude hallar en ella reproche, pero eso no me importaba ahora. Lo único que quería saber es quien se hallaba en el salón riéndose con Charlie. Me moví un poco de lugar para ver a la persona "x" que se encontraba sentada en el sofá dándome la espalda. Me quede de una pieza cuando vi de quien se trataba… no podía ser…

Por Dios Bella –dijo Charlie- parece que haz visto un fantasma

Ignore su comentario, aun no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Nunca me dijiste que tenías una nueva amiga... –continuó mi padre- o mas bien dicho, amiguita –sonrió- Es una persona adorable. Me hizo descostillar de la risa

Poco a poco fui saliendo del transe, pude mover los dedos y los pies, pero aun no podía decir nada, estaba como en shock.

¿Bella, estas bien? –pregunto la adorable semi vampiro que había sido secuestrada hace como un mes y ahora, no se porque, se encontraba en la sala de mi casa hablando con mi padre.

¡Sophy! –pude decir, o mas bien gritar, al fin. Corrí hasta donde ella se encontraba y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Cómo… como puede ser? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soltó una musical carcajada y se separo de mí para ver a Charlie.

Una se va un mes a Italia y mira el revuelvo que provoca a su regreso –comento con usa sonrisa encantadora.

Vaya que si –concordó Charlie- En verdad Bella, fue un poco escandaloso

Es que… la extrañe –nada más que la pura verdad.

Siendo así voy a dejar que conversen mientras tanto pediré algo de comer. Estas absuelta de cocinar hoy –me dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba e iba por el papel del delívery.

Tome a Sophy de la mano y prácticamente la lleve a rastras por las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y luego de haber entrado las dos la cerré.

Ahora si podemos hablar –dije con voz calma mientras observaba como ella miraba cada detalle de mi habitación- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Escapaste? ¿Edward sabe que estas aquí? ¿No te…?

Tranquila –me interrumpió una vez que se sentó en mi cama- Muchas preguntas juntas –sonrió- Si con aquí te refieres a tu casa, llegue corriendo. Ahora si estas hablando de Forks, tome un avión. Sobre eso de escaparme, no, no lo hice. Se puede decir que hice una clase de… trato con Aro, me dejo ir ya que al fin admitió que no podrá encontrar una explicación lógica a esto que soy. Igual recibí un poco de ayuda, sino no hubiera sido tan fácil ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta? ¡Ah, si! Edward no sabe que estoy aquí, bueno al menos yo no se lo dije. Fuimos hasta la casa de los Cullen pero no había nade, raro ¿No? Entonces vinimos hasta aquí y tampoco había nadie… luego de media hora llegó Charlie y…

Un momento –le interrumpí- ¿Fuimos? ¿Vinimos?

Oh, no vine sola. Una vampiro Vulturi me acompañó

¡¿Qué?

Tranquila Bella, ella es buena, la única buena de aquel castillo del terror –sonreí- Ella me ayudo a sobrevivir todo este tiempo

¿Ella también te ayudo con… eso de Aro?

Si, aunque en realidad todo fue gracias a Alec, el me ayudo bastante en eso

¿Alec? ¿El hermano de Jane?

Si… el hermano de esa perra rubia envidiosa –solté una sonora carcajada al escuchar con que desprecio hablaba de Jane- Se que suena raro que el hermano haya ayudado, yo en verdad ni me lo esperaba. Según Jimena, la "Vulturi buena", lo hizo porque… -sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas- le gusto… en fin pero eso no es lo que importa ¡Me dieron un buen susto! Casi había olvidado el tema de la batalla con los neófitos, pensé que alguno había terminado muerto… no murió nadie ¿Verdad?

No, todo salió bien. Según me comentó Emmett, Derek mataba vampiros de diestra a siniestra

Si, siempre se le dio bien eso de las batallas –hizo una mueca.

No te gusta nada que pelee ¿No? –insinué con mirada pícara.

¡Claro que no! No quiero que nada le pase, y en toda pelea siempre hay riesgo. En fin, ¿Nadie salió herido ni nada? –parecía sorprendida de que todo hubiera salido de maravilla.

Bueno… hirieron a Jake…

¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó levantándose de un golpe- ¿Esta el bien?

Si, más que bien. Totalmente recuperado

Sophy se relajo. Llevó su mano a su pecho y suspiro. Me dio gracia verla tan preocupada por Jacob, aunque yo también lo había estado…

Entonces todo esta bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

Camine lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y me senté a su lado dándole otro cariñoso abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho –mustié.

Yo también

Sabes que te van a reprender por esto ¿Verdad?

Si –suspiró- Me vine preparando mental y físicamente para los reproches de Edward y de Derek… aunque preferiría hablar con Carlisle

Tal vez hables con el, pero de seguro el otro par algo te dirá. Tenías que haber visto a Derek, estaba paranoico ¡Y no exagero! Casi va a Volterra para sacarte a la fuerza

Gracias al cielo que no fue, lo hubieran matado

Edward habló con el

Sophy enarcó las cejas y abrió su boca formando una perfecta "o".

¿Lo hizo?

Si, ahora se llevan bastante bien

¡No puedo creerlo! Entonces algo bueno salió de mi secuestro –ambas reímos.

Y… ¿Dónde esta tu amiga Vulturi ahora?

¿Jimena? Bueno… -frunció los labios y tomo sus manos, parecía nerviosa- ella no tiene las mismas costumbres que los Cullen y yo. Bebe sangre humana, así que le recomendé que si iba a casar fuera lejos de Forks. Igual ella no será problema, dijo que estaba dispuesta a comenzar con la "dieta vegetariana"

Eso esta bien

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos celestes comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro observando cada cosa de mi habitación ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? No era la gran cosa.

Tanto tiempo estar encerrada en una habitación con características de celda hace que esta habitación sea un paraíso –me explico.

¿Acaso ahora tu también lees mentes? –pregunte con ironía.

No, pero leo gestos –sonrió.

Edward estará muy feliz de volver a verte, se sentía muy culpable por lo que paso

Estúpido vampiro culposo, siempre todo es su culpa ¿No? Me convierto en vampiro, es culpa de Edward, me secuestran, es culpa de Edward, me pica un mosquito, es culpa de Edward… ¡A veces pienso que disfruta sintiéndose culpable!... Vampiro masoquista –masculló entre dientes. Solté una carcajada, ella estaba en lo cierto. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que podía entender mi forma de ver todo. Ella no era del todo normal ¿Acaso yo si? No. Era estupendo ver cuantas cosas teníamos en común, siempre con formas de pensar iguales o muy parecidas. Estaba comenzando a querer a Sophy como la hermana que nunca tuve.

¿No vas a avisarle que estas aquí sana y salva?

Ya debe saberlo, por Alice… Y yo que quería darle una sorpresa pero con ella que siempre va un paso mas adelante que todo el mundo no se puede

Hoy me tuvo cuatro horas encerrada probándome peinados, maquillaje y otras cosas para la boda mientras los demás estaban paseando por ahí -le comenté aun molesta por aquello.

¡La boda! –exclamó ella de repente- Me había olvidado, ¿Cómo andan con eso?

Tranquilos, en lo que concierne a Edward y a mi. En cambio Alice esta como loca, quiere tener todo listo y perfecto

¿Y cuando sera?

No lo se

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Eres la novia, la que se casa, debes saberlo! –me regañó.

Alice se encarga de todo eso, yo solo me dedico a la parte del "si quiero" y amar a Edward por toda la eternidad

Oww, que tierno. A veces pienso que…

[i]Toc, toc[/i]

- Ya llegó la pizza chicas –anunció Charlie asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Esta bien

Luego de una sabrosa pizza, muchos litros de coca-cola y muchas risas, Sophy y yo volvimos a mi cuarto y seguimos hablando. Le conté todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba tirada en el pasto tiempo antes de ser secuestrada por los Vulturi. Le hablé sobre lo que paso con Jacob, el beso, la confusión, el comportamiento de Edward… tan comprensivo que me hacía sentir aun peor. Luego le conté sobre como aclare las cosas con Jake y las dos veces en las cuales le dije a Edward lo que sentía por el.

¿De todo eso me perdí? –parecía molesta por no haber estado mientras todo este drama amoroso sucedía.

Me hubieses venido genial, quiero decir, tengo a Alice a quien adoro pero esta claro que tomaría partido por Edward en cambio tu, aunque eres su mejor amiga, también eres amiga de Jake… Me podrías haber dado un veredicto más justo

Igual no estas en la duda de escoger al uno o al otro

No, nunca. Siempre supe que me quedaría con Edward, no lo dude ni por un segundo. Es solo que sentía que le hacía mal a Jacob, aunque otros no pensaran lo mismo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Jacob pensaba eso. Si tu hubieses estado seguro me habrías dicho lo que pensabas y si realmente yo tenía la culpa de que Jake estuviera sufriendo

El amor es un lío –concluyo con una inocente sonrisa.

Lo es –reafirme asintiendo con mi cabeza. Nunca nada me había dado tantos problemas como este triángulo amoroso que se había armado. Hasta prefería un grupo de vampiros desesperados por obtener mi sangre antes que ver como hacía sufrir a mi mejor amigo y a mi novio y futuro esposo.

Aunque… aunque sea un lío me gustaría vivirlo, me gustaría saber lo que se siente

Me la quede mirando ¿Nunca había estado enamorada? Pero yo estaba casi segura que ella sentía algo por Derek como el sentía algo por ella. Tal vez Sophy se refería a estar en una relación

Creo que debo irme –susurró.

No, quédate ¿Podemos hacer una… pijamada?

¿Bella Swam haciendo pijamadas? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? –rió.

Las cosas que logra tu ausencia… ¿Te quedas?

Bueno, pero con una condición –fruncí el ceño- No es nada del otro mundo pero es muy necesario para mi, ¡Quiero chocolate! Una pijamada no es una pijamada si no hay chocolates

Es razonable –sonreí y extendí mi mano- Trato hecho

Me devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho mi mano firmemente a lo que respondí con una carcajada a la cual ella se unió en seguida. Pero las risas frenaron al mismo tiempo que oímos que algo golpeaba el vidrio de mi ventana…

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 33[/u]: Pijamada

Sophy y yo nos quedamos congeladas mirando la ventana ¿Era Edward? Tal vez se había enterado y quería darle la bienvenida a su mejor amiga. Pero… tal vez no era el, tal vez era un vampiro ¿Y si no habían acabado con todos los neófitos? ¿Y si era un Vulturi? Algo que aprendí en todo este tiempo es a sacar múltiples hipótesis y ninguna de estas me gustaba… excepto la de Edward.

Pasamos un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Sophy enarco las cejas y abrió la ventana de par en par.

¡No! –exclamé al tiempo que Sophy me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

Que malas amigas que son ustedes –escuche decir a Alice mientras pasaba por la ventana y se quedaba entre Sophy y yo- ¿Acaso yo he sido mala con ustedes? A ti Bella ¿No te ayude nunca? –me recriminó con un puchero grabado en los labios- ¡Y a ti Sophy! –recriminó esta vez a mi amiga semi vampiro que estaba con sus labios apretados para contener la risa- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me costo mantener en secreto tu llegada para que pudieras sorprender a todos? –Sophy sonrió mientras Alice negaba con la cabeza al parecer frustrada- Y aun así con todas las cosas que yo hago por ustedes ¡Bam! Me dejan afuera de su pijamada… que vergüenza

No fue intencional Alice –replique con culpa… ese maldito puchero que utilizaba…- Todo salió así de repente, no fue algo planeado

Por favor Alice, no te enojes ¿Si? -¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora Sophy estaba haciendo su mejor carita de perro mojado que era tan buena como la de Alice. Parecía una competencia de "¿Quién manipula y hace sentir más culpable a la otra?"

Desvié mi mirada de aquel par de fenómenos seres con puchero y espere impaciente a que esto acabara de una vez por todas. Luego de un minuto o tal vez dos escuche sus sonoras risas y al volver la vista a ellas las encontré abrazadas y saltando como un par de conejos ¿Eso había visto Charlie hace algunas horas?

¿Nos perdonó? –pregunte acercándome lentamente a ellas.

Si, las perdone porque soy una amiga genial –contesto orgullosa Alice y dedicándome una angelical sonrisa- Bien, ahora hay muchas cosas que hacer ¡Tenemos una pijamada!

Alice… lo único que necesitamos es unas cuantas almohadas, un poco de comida y ganas de contar chismes. No hay nada que preparar

No había vivido muchas pijamadas, en verdad no había vivido ninguna en mi vida pero si había visto miles de películas donde mostraban que no era nada de otro mundo, aunque claro que con Alice todo es de otro mundo. Nada simple, todo complejo: Estilo Alice.

Bella tiene razón –concordó conmigo Sophy- Aunque es una "pijamada" y no tengo un pijama –lamento.

¡No lo creas vaquera! –enarque mis cejas al escuchar aquella expresión de Alice- ¿En serio crees que no había previsto esto?

Detrás de ella mágicamente aparecieron un par de bolsas… como dije, con Alice no se puede, tiene que se todo a su estilo, exagerado y lleno de ropa nueva.

Sophy tomó su bolsa con las mejillas algo rosadas, al parecer era una de las mías. Gracias a Dios que estaba en mi casa y podía contar con mis pijamas demacrados pero míos. No había excusa para que Alice me regalara algo a mí.

Gracias Alice, no debiste… y sabes muy bien que no debiste

No seas boba Sophy. A mi no me cuesta nada hacer regalos… y sabes muy bien que no me cuesta nada –soltó una estridente risita- Además me enamoré de ese pijama pero era algo pequeño para mi, entonces pensé "Esto tiene que ir para Sophy… además le resaltará los ojos"

Como digas –mustió Sophy poniendo sus diamantes en blanco.

De un momento a otro ambas desaparecieron y luego volvieron a aparecer en el mismo lugar que estaban antes solo que con diferente ropa, ahora ambas vestían sus hermosos pijamas.

No esperen que yo lo haga tan rápido –advertí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tome mi pijama y me dirigí al baño. Vaya… me sentía tan lenta, en todo el tiempo que yo estaba tardando ellas se bañaban, cambiaban, maquillaban y hasta podrían volverse a bañar, cambiar y maquillar otra vez. Cuando por fin salí del baño y me dirigí hacia mi habitación me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver esta vacía… ¿Dónde se habían ido? Baje lentamente las escaleras y encontré el salón totalmente remodelado. Habían corrido los sillones y alrededor de la mesita ratona habían puesto almohadones… ¡Oh! Y esta mesita estaba llena de papas fritas, chocolates y todo tipo de comida que hace que subas cinco kilos sin darte cuenta.

Suspire. Hicieron todo esto mientras yo me cambiaba, ¿Qué hice yo mientras ellas se cambiaban? Parpadeé una vez… ¡Esa super velocidad que tenían me hacía sentir tan absurdamente lenta!

Las tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesita y comenzamos a comer… bueno, al menos Sophy y yo. Ya que Alice tenía la boca vacía comenzó a hablar.

Bueno, como en toda pijamada tiene que haber chismes, y charlas sobre chicos, moda… -me lanzó una mirada y sonrió- tal vez tengamos que olvidar la moda esta vez

Entonces hablemos de chicos –concluyo Sophy con una mirada pícara.

¡Que buena idea! Entonces Sophy, tengo una pregunta desde el primer día que vi a Derek… ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? –siempre había querido hacerle esa pregunta y este momento era perfecto.

Las mejillas blancas de Sophy tomaron un color rojo tomate y sus ojos azules divagaron por toda la sala para evitar mi mirada y la de Alice.

Responde –exigió Alice con un melódico tono.

No hay nada entre nosotros más que una amistad –respondió después de una larga pasusa. Eso era desilusionante.

¡No dices la verdad! –saltó Alice como si esta fuera un interrogatorio- Si fuera así ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa y tardaste tanto en contestar?

Tushe

Sophy frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Verla así me saco una sonrisa, parecía una nenita en medio de un berrinche.

Sophy… si no respondes con la verdad tendré que dejar mi mente abierta de par en par y Edward se enterará de que estas aquí y… ¡Adiós sorpresa! –vaya, Alice si que era una verdadera extorsionista.

¡Esta bien! Lo dire… Derek y yo si somos amigos…

Pero…

Después de estar tanto tiempo juntos algunas características de amigos se van deformando y toman el matiz de… cosas de novios –dijo todo a tal velocidad que estuve que estar muy concentrada para poder entender cada palabra que decía- ¡Pero no estoy diciendo que seamos novios! Solo que lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho… más que a un amigo corriente ¿Se entiende?

¿Estas enamorada de el? –preguntó Alice con sonrisa picarona.

No, bueno creo que no. Aunque siento que sin el no sería nada, o mas bien una gran parte de mi faltaría

¿Y eso no es amor? –okey, estaba hecha un lío pero esa pregunta si podía responderla.

Es dependencia –conteste.

¡Exacto! Lo mío con Derek es una amistad con dependencia. No podemos estar separados ya que estuvimos juntos desde hace ya demasiado… pero no por eso estoy enamorada de el –rió. Ahora se la veía mas tranquila ya que ambas la habíamos comprendido

Eso sientes tu pero estoy casi segura que Derek esta muerto por ti –declaró Alice e hizo que me atragantase con el jugo de frutas que estaba bebiendo. Yo pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Las mejillas de Sophy volvieron a tornarse rojas y sus manos temblaban… nervios otra vez. Pobrecita, no había forma de escapar de Alice.

Lo se –susurró- Pero no quiero hablar de eso con el, tengo miedo que sus intenciones conmigo arruinaran nuestra amistad

Bienvenida a mi mundo –bufé- ¿Sabes? Si ese día llega a pasar cuenta conmigo Sophy, ya lo viví… no es lo más lindo que hay en el mundo pero puede sobrellevarse. Son como las turbulencias de un avión

El avión de la amistad –ambas dirigimos la vista a Alice con las cejas enarcadas- ¿Qué? Tenía que acotar algo

Las tres estallamos en risas y todo lo demás se volvió comer, criticar algunas películas, seguir comiendo, hablar de los hombres Cullen… ¡Y esa charla si que fue interesante!

Te digo que Edward es mas sexy que Jasper

¡No, no lo es! Lo dices porque es tu mejor amigo –contraataco Alice.

¡Y tu lo dices porque es tu pareja!

Yo no podía discutir, casi me estaba ahogando a causa de la risa. En cualquier momento mis pulmones explotarían.

Entonces solo hay una manera de solucionarlo… ¡Concurso de belleza!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso era algo que Alice aceptaría y lo peor es que no se lo tomaría como broma… lo haría de verdad. Ya podía imaginarme a Edward y Jasper desfilando por una pasarela con traje, con ropa informal, con ropa de baño… ¿Usarían zunga?

Comencé a reírme aun más fuerte, tanto que llame la atención de mis dos amigas.

Bella ¿Qué es tan chistoso? –pregunto Alice- La idea de un concurso de belleza me parece genial y seria

¿Seria? ¿Hablas en serio Alice? –apenas podía hablar a causa de la risa- ¿Sabes lo que me acabo de imaginar? ¡A Edward y a Jasper desfilando en zunga! ¿¡Que tiene eso de serio Alice Cullen!

Volví a retorcerme de la risa pero esta vez no fui la única, Sophy ya se estaba riendo mucho antes de que terminara mi oración y ahora estaba colorada, revolcándose en el piso sujetando su estomago ¡Y hasta llorando de la risa! Alice no tardo mucho tiempo en unirse a nosotras. Nuestras risas despertaron a Charlie quien bajo para ver que estaba pasando, el ni siquiera sabía que Alice estaba en casa.

Esa fue la parte mas cómica de nuestra pijamada, aunque en realidad tuvo muchas. Después de un par de horas Sophy y yo comenzamos a tener sueño. No se que hizo Alice cuando nos quedamos dormidas… tal vez comenzó a planificar todo para el "Super concurso de belleza: en busca del Cullen mas sexy" Así había llamado Alice a su próximo proyecto. Los chicos mataran a Sophy por haberle dado esa idea a la pequeña monstruo de la familia… En fin, yo no me lo perdería ¡Y menos sabiendo que Edward desfilaría en zunga!

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 34[/u]: S.S.S

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente, había tenido el sueño más raro de todos los tiempos ¿Cómo puede ser que la charla de Alice y Sophy se me había pegado tanto que hasta soñé con ella? ¡Soñé con el concurso de belleza! ¡Con los Cullen en zunga mostrando sus peludas piernas! ¡Que asco! Bueno… había uno que no me parecía un asco…

¡Bella! –exclamó Alice- Al fin despertaste, te estábamos esperando

¿Cómo haces para dormir tanto? –pregunto Sophy que se encontraba parada a unos pocos pasos de mi. Junto a ella había una chica más o menos de mi edad a la cual no había visto en mi vida- Oh, ella es Jimena… la Vulturi, ya sabes…

Claro, mucho gusto

El gusto es mío –contesto la tal Jimena ¿Por qué los vampiros tenían que ser tan hermosos?

Que buena primera impresión –mascullé- Seguro mi pelo esta horrendo

Solo un poco –comento Alice con una leve sonrisa en los labios- Pero eso no importa, después te arreglas, ahora tienes que almorzar

¿Almorzar? Un momento, ¿Qué hora es?

¡Muy tarde! –Sophy y Jimena rieron al escuchar el grito de Alice- Tu y Sophy tienen que almorzar ya así llevamos a cabo la operación S.S.S

Me levante lentamente del sillón y estire mis músculos. Las tres vampiras ya se habían ido hacia la cocina así que me limite a seguirlas. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver la mesa puesta y la comida servida ¿Quién había cocinado? Bueno, esa duda era la de menos…

¿Qué es la operación S.S.S? –pregunté mientras llevaba un bocado de pasta hacia mi boca.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese algo obvio.

Operación "Super Sorpresa de Sophy"

Oh… ya veo

Tu come mientras yo te explico –asentí- Bien, luego de almorzar iras a arreglarte un poco ya que estas impresentable –fruncí el ceño pero ella me ignoró- Después iremos las cuatro hacia mi casa. Tu tienes que ir si o si ya que eres la única que posee un corazón bombeando y hay que despistar a Edward…No te molesta ser usada ¿Verdad?

En este caso, no. Mi corazón esta muy orgulloso de poder tapar los latidos de Sophy

Genial. Bueno, luego de eso nosotras tres –continuó señalándose a ella misma, a Jimena y a mi- Entraremos a la casa como si nada y…

Un momento ¿Y que le diremos a Edward sobre Jimena?

Que la encontramos por ahí… ¡no se! No nos vamos a quedar hablando con el mucho tiempo, tiene que ser rápido para que no llegue a sospechar nada. Entramos, lo saludamos y aparece Sophy con una entrada triunfal –sonrió victoriosa- Luego vienen las risas, abrazos, bla bla bla

¿Y cuando planearon todo esto? ¿Cunado yo dormía?

En realidad Alice ya lo tenía pensado desde antes de que yo despertara –comentó Sophy.

Bueno… estaba aburrida, ustedes dos dormidan… ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

Al terminar de almorzar subí corriendo las escaleras y me puse lo primero que encontré, una polera azul y unos jeans algo gastados. Fui al baño y casi se me escapa un grito al ver mi pelo ¡Estaba horrendo! Una horrible primera impresión se había llevado Jimena… Termine de arreglarme y baje velozmente, en lo que a mi me pareció un tiempo record.

¡Ya era hora! –dijo Alice apenas subí a su Porsche.

Lamento decirte que soy humana y no cuento con sus habilidades –conteste de mal humor. Estúpida velocidad de vampiros… ¡No solo los hacía rápidos sino impacientes!

Bien, repacemos los diálogos

¿De que estas hablando Alice? No tenemos diálogos –al fin pude oír la voz de Jimena. Era una mezcla entre la voz de Esme y de Alice.

¿A no? Mmm… bueno, entonces los haremos ahora

Estas exagerando, Alice. Todo saldrá bien, no necesitamos diálogos. Lo único que hay que saber es que yo me tengo que esconder y ustedes tres deben entrar como si nada ¡Listo!

El viaje siguió con un par de charlas de poca importancia. Un kilómetro antes de llegar a lo de los Cullen, Alice frenó así Sophy bajaba y seguía por su cuenta. Luego de eso seguimos en marcha.

¿Crees que funcione? –le pregunté a Alice.

Si, funcionará –sonrió- Jime, no te olvides de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la operación S.S.S . No pienses en Sophy, ni en nada relacionado con ella, solo piensa en Volterra –Jimena frunció los labios- Lo se, no es nada lindo pero no es por mucho tiempo…

¿Y tu en que pensaras Alice?

Yo hace tiempo que vengo evadiendo el don de mi hermano, creo que esta vez voy a traducir la canción "Inmortal" en japonés

¿Y tu Bella en que pensarás? –me pregunto Jime con una delicada sonrisa.

No necesito nada de eso, no se porque pero Edward no puede leer mis pensamientos

Que suerte –comento ella luego de una corta carcajada.

¡Atención! Jimena, piensa en Volterra. Bella ponte nerviosa así los latidos de tu corazón son mas fuertes –ordenó Alice ahora poniéndose seria.

Aparcamos frente a la enorme casa blanca escondida en el medio del bosque. Las tres bajamos rápidamente del auto y entramos como si nada. En el salón se encontraban Edward y Emmett sentados en el sillón viendo la tele.

En menos de un segundo Edward estuvo a mi lado tomándome por la cintura y acercando su rostro al mío.

Bella –mustió con su sonrisa torcida.

¿Cómo esta mi vampiro favorito? –pregunte acariciando su pelo.

¡Eso me dolió! –exclamó Emmett desde el sillón. No pude evitar reírme.

Ya supéralo Emmett –le dijo Edward.

Por un momento creí que nadie había notado la presencia de Jimena pero claro, eso era imposible. Los ojos de Edward se posesionaron en la bella vampiro y luego nos miro a Alice y a mí.

¿Quién es ella?

Es Jimena –explico Alice naturalmente- La encontré paseando por el bosque, escapó de los Vulturi hace poco

¿De los Vulturi?

Oh-oh ¡Edward iba a relacionar eso con Sophy! Ella tenía que entrar ahora.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente, ya sabía quien era así que me separe lentamente de Edward para dejar espacio a un emocionante reencuentro. Sophy entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirada despreocupada.

En realidad Jimena es la única amiga que hice en Volterra y ella me ayudo a "escapar"… bueno técnicamente no escapamos ¿No? –hablaba tan rápido que me costaba entenderle ¿Qué diablos hacía parloteando? ¿Por qué no iba a abrazar a su amigo que hacía más de un mes que no veía?

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward que se encontraba petrificado mirando a Sophy como si ella fuera un espejismo. Ya harta de estos dos golpeé levemente el brazo de mi novio para que reaccionara, y eso hizo.

Corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba y la abrazó alzándola por los aires haciendo que ella soltara una sonora carcajada. Ambos reían mientras su abrazo perduraba. Me parecían tan tiernos, nunca había visto a Edward relacionarse así con alguien que no fuera yo misma. Su relación con Alice era genial pero esto era diferente, se podía ver claramente lo importante que era Sophy para el, como una hermana menor que todo el tiempo necesitaba de el y el necesitaba cuidarla.

Te extrañe tanto –dijo Edward luego de dejar de dar vueltas como las hélices de un helicóptero- Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa… No te tenía que haber dejado sola en el bosque. Te tendría que haber llevado de los pelos a… -Sophy lo calló poniendo ambas manos sobre su boca.

Mire señor "yo siempre tengo la culpa" ahora que estoy de vuelta me voy a encargar de cambiar un par de cosas de usted y esto de echarse la culpa por cualquier cosa será lo primero ¿Entendido? –sacó sus manos de la boca de Edward- Y yo también te extrañe mucho, a todos… ¡Emmett! –exclamó ahora viendo al enorme vampiro que se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados.

Ahora si te das cuenta que estoy aquí –comentó "ofendido"- Ya que estabas tan entretenida con tu amigo te olvidaste de mi…

¡No seas melodramático tonto grandulón! –y de un solo saltó abrazó al enorme de Emmett. No podía creer como lo había hecho tan fácilmente. Emmett debía llevarle fácil dos cabezas, o tal vez más.- ¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?

De caza, junto a Rosalie y Jasper –contesto Edward- Volverán pronto

En dos horas –repuso Alice.

Genial, ya quiero ver la cara de Esme cuando me vea aquí

Si, no sabes la falta que le hacías –comento Emmett volviendo al sofá- Por poco nos hacía comer a nosotros esas cosas horrendas que ustedes los humanos comen

Sophy y yo soltamos unas sonoras carcajadas.

Hubiese pagado por ver eso –mustié acercándome a Edward y aferrándome a el.

Tal vez puedas verlo, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –me ofreció Edward.

Solo nosotras dos cenaremos, seguro los otros estarán de adorno –aseguro Sophy.

Emmett Cullen nunca esta de adorno –repuso este mientras todos poníamos los ojos en blanco.

Claro que no lo estarás –Alice embozó una sonrisa macabra mientras unía sus manos como lo haría un villano de película… ¿Qué estaría tramando la menuda vampiro?

Alice no pongas esa cara, me da miedo

¿A un gigante como tu le da miedo una pequeña criatura como Alice? –preguntó Edward tratando de contener la risa.

¡Hasta tu le temes Edward! No te hagas el valiente

Si, claro –bufó mi novio.

¡Derek! –exclamó repentinamente Sophy- ¿Dónde esta el?

Fue a dar su vuelta diaria por el bosque… siempre hace lo mismo

¿Vuelta diaria? Eso no es bueno, significa que esta deprimido –Sophy lo conocía muy bien- ¿Sabes por donde anda?

No muy lejos, salió hace poco

Bien, ¿Jime, me acompañas?

Claro, quiero conocer un poco mas de este hermoso lugar

¿Hermoso? -pregunte en mi fuero interno. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a Forks pero la primera vez que vine pensé que era todo, menos hermoso. Tal vez el hecho de ser un vampiro hace que sus gustos sean diferentes a los míos. Forks podía aportarle todo, desde animales para alimentarse, hasta el clima perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Forks era un lugar excelente para vampiros.

Tenemos que tener cuidado de no pasarnos del límite –le advirtió Sophy mientras caminaban hacia la salida- A mi me perdonan porque soy medio humana pero no creo que tengan la misma consideración contigo –luego de eso no pude escuchar más de su conversación, ya se habían ido.

Bueno, llamaré a Charlie para avisarle que no ire a cenar –saque mi teléfono celular- Tal vez vaya a la casa de Billy… o pida pizza, no creo que sea tan temerario como para cocinar el –me reí de mi propia broma mientras marcaba el numero de la comisaría.

[i]Jefe de policía Swan al habla ¿En que puedo ayudarle?[/i]

Soy yo papá

[i] Oh, Bella ¿Qué pasó?[/i]

Nada grave, solo quería avisarte que cenaré en lo de los Cullen

[i]Esta bien ¿A que hora volverás?[/i] –miré a Edward quien me contemplaba con esos hermosos ojos color topacio. Si fuese por mi me quedaría toda la noche.

No lo se papá, luego te aviso

[i]Que no sea muy tarde[/i]

Te avisaré. Adiós –corté.

¡Tendremos una cena en casa! –canturreó Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

Tranquila Alice, no te emociones demasiado –comento Emmett apagando la televisión.

Demasiado tarde –repuso Edward con una sonrisa.

¡Tengo que preparar todo! La mesa, la vajilla, y la comida… no, de eso se encargara Esme ¡Pero debo buscarle recetas nuevas! –comenzó a decirse a ella misma mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Un cena con vampiros, que raro. Se sentiría raro estar comiendo mientras siete pares de ojos lo único que hacen es verte comer… que incomodo. Que bueno que Sophy también comería sino sería demasiado embarazoso.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 35[/u]: La cena

La tarde paso muy rápidamente. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban en la casa y se los veía muy felices de que Sophy haya regresado sana y salva ¡Incluso Rosalie se veía feliz! Casi me caigo de mi asiento cuando vi como la más hermosa vampiro existente se acercaba a Sophy y la abrazaba diciendo un tímido "Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto". Y creo que no fui la única que se sorprendió. Sophy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y nos lanzó una mirada a Edward y a mí que tan solo nos encogíamos de hombros sin entender.

Derek y Jimena no volvieron, según Sophy mientras nosotras cenábamos ellos estarían cazando a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

¿Se supone que debo ponerme algo más formal? –pregunté viendo mi ropa.

Ahora todos, menos Carlisle y Esme, nos encontrábamos en la sala. Edward, Sophy y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá más grande, mientras que Alice y Emmett se encontraban en los individuales. Rose estaba sentada sobre la falda de su pareja y Jasper se encontraba parado a pocos centímetros de Alice.

Así estas bien amor –me contestó Edward depositando un dulce beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí.

En realidad podrías tal vez usar un vestido… ¡Yo tengo uno que te quedara genial!

Alice, no –la mire fijamente para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

Pero tu preguntaste… vamos Bella, en serio el vestido es hermoso ¿Si? –me suplico parpadeando constantemente y poniendo cara de niña pequeña… Irresistible, imposible decir no.

Alice…

Sophy también se cambiará –me avisó.

¡Hey! A mi no me metas –se quejo la mencionada- Así estoy cómoda

Alice nos lanzó una mirada envenenada a las dos mientras los demás presentes soltaban pequeñas risitas menos Emmett, claro, el no tiene porque disimular nada.

Oigan ustedes dos –comenzó a decir Alice en tono "amenazante"- Se van a cambiar quieran o no porque sino van a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias…

¿Y que consecuencias serían? –pregunto desafiante Sophy.

Hubo silencio. Todos balanceábamos la vista entre Alice, Sophy y nosotros mismos. Edward tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de eso apretó los labios en un intento de no soltar una sonora carcajada… Que suerte tiene el de poder leer las mentes de los demás. Yo, en cambio, me estaba muriendo de la intriga.

Sophy, como mejor amigo te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar

¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pensando?

¡Edward, no se lo digas! –grito Alice y se levanto del sofá.

Tu solo ve –susurró Edward a Sophy y luego me miro a mi- y tu también… sabes que Alice puede ponerse difícil

Sophy y yo suspiramos y con pesadez nos levantamos del cómodo sofá y comenzamos a subir las escaleras a regañadientes.

No sabes cuanto te odio Alice Cullen –refunfuñe cuando entramos a su habitación.

Eso es mentira –repuso ella de lo mas campante con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ya verán las dos, quedaran como reinas y lo único que harán es agradecerme

Es solo una cena Alice, ¿Por qué tanta etiqueta y preparativos?

Los Cullen nunca tuvimos una cena todos juntos… excepto que ustedes tomen como cena estar en el medio del bosque persiguiendo animales salvajes –Sophy y yo hicimos una mueca- Así que, por favor, no nos opaque el momento… Tendrían que ver que feliz esta Esme

Usar a Esme era un golpe bajo… Nadie querría sacarle la ilusión a aquella vampiro tan cariñosa y adorable, una segunda madre para mí.

Alice pudo notar como Sophy y yo terminábamos de rendirnos. No hay forma de vencer a Alice, no la hay en absoluto… Era peor que Edward, el por suerte había veces que podía perder pero Alice no, ella SIEMPRE ganaba, de algún modo u otro, siempre lo hacía.

Con pequeños saltos de bailarina, Alice se acerco a su guardarropa del tamaño de una habitación –más grande que la mía- y saco dos vestidos.

Estos vestidos nunca llegué a usarlos. Me encantan pero… ya saben… con tanta ropa alguna queda oculta y se olvida. Además no encontraba situación para ponérmelos –hizo una mueca- No puedo ir con estos vestidos al instituto o simplemente a dar una vuelta por el pueblo

Nos entregó los vestidos. El de Sophy era hermoso, de un color rosa opacado muy claro, estraples y hasta la altura de las rodillas. Estaba segura que con su color de piel le quedaría pintado. El mío también era estraples, pero era rayado… precioso. Apenas lo tuve en mis manos me enamoré de el. Nunca pensé que eso podría pasarme a [i]mi[/i]… ¿Enamorarme de una prenda de vestir? Esto era nuevo y la causante había sido Alice, me estaba comenzando a pegar lentamente su pasión por la ropa, aunque nunca sería como ella… eso seguro.

Luego de estar las dos listas fuimos directo al espejo de cuerpo entero y nos quedamos ambas con la boca abierta.

Sophy había arreglado su cabello de una manera hermosa, despejando todo el pelo de su cara, mientras que yo lo mantenía suelto. Nos veíamos hermosas, pero de verdad muy bien.

A Edward le dará un ataque cardíaco –mustió Alice con una sonrisa pícara- Bueno, le daría si su corazón funcionase

¿Tu crees? –mire mi vestido y luego el reflejo en el gran espejo. Apenas cubría mis piernas… ¿No era un poco mucho?

Ni lo pienses Bella, estas hermosa y no dejaré que te cambies de vestido

Creo que estoy mostrando demasiada piel –repuse con las mejillas de un tono rosado intenso.

¡De eso se trata! –exclamaron Alice y Sophy a la vez.

Me quede mirando a Sophy que aun contemplaba su reflejo maravillada.

Hace mucho que no usaba uno de estos –me explico- Y este en verdad me encanta

Les dije, las dos están hermosas gracias a… -hizo una pausa para que nosotras respondiéramos.

A ti –contestamos Sophy y yo riendo.

Si, a mí. Ahora basta de mirarse al espejo ¡Pongan esos pies en movimiento y vayan hacia el salón donde esta la mesa ya preparada!

Repentinamente me dieron nervios. Me daba "cosa" que todos me vieran así, tan diferente a mi imagen normal. Por suerte Alice había pegado en el clavo y en vez de darme tacos me dio unas chatitas que iban perfectas con el vestido. No me caería de las escaleras con esto, un problema menos.

Con Sophy nos tomamos de la mano para darnos apoyo. No pensé que a ella también le daría "cosita" bajar de esa manera. No tenía porque ponerse así, estaba bellísima… todo le quedaba bien ¡Si era una semi vampiro hermosa! La más hermosa que jamás haya visto… aunque la verdad no vi muchos semi vampiros.

Luego de bajar las escaleras comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el salón. En el camino no vimos a nadie por lo que supusimos que ya todos se encontraban en la mesa menos nosotras… m*erda. Entramos al salón y quedé de una pieza al ver la mesa, estaba hermosamente decorada, con platos de un fino material color blanco que no pude distinguir, unos cubiertos que casi brillaban de lo relucientes que estaban, las copas con una forma elegante… en fin, todo estaba perfecto.

Obra de Alice –pensé.

Y como supuse ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares ¡Incluso Alice! ¿Cómo diablos había…? Estúpida velocidad de vampiros. Quedaban solo dos lugares vacíos, tome el que estaba al lado de Edward y Sophy el que estaba junto al mío.

Clave mi vista en el plato mientras sentía que todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Edward llevó delicadamente sus labios hacia mi oído. Su respiración fría me hizo perder el aliento por un momento.

Estas hermosa –susurró de manera provocadora. Mi corazón saltó como loco y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

¡Edward! Mira lo que provocas en la pobre chica, se mas considerado –dijo Emmett luego de una sonora carcajada.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas… o mas que eso ¡Violetas, azules!

¡Déjalos en paz! –le reto Rosalie dándole un golpe en la cabeza que siguió con un "Auch" proferido del enorme vampiro.

Luego de eso llegó Esme con una enorme hoya… ¿Nosotras dos debíamos comer todo eso? Tenía hambre pero no para comerme media hoya de… lo que sea que haya adentro, que por cierto olía exquisito. Esme nos sirvió a Sophy y a mí una buena porción de guisado. Fue un tanto incomodo comer mientras los demás solo nos miraban a nosotras y sonreían.

Esta delicioso Esme –le dije.

Gracias ¿A ti te gusta Sophy?

Esta tenía la boca llena así que se limito a levantar su mano derecha la cual tenía el pulgar en alza y guiñó el ojo. Todos reímos.

Por suerte no se limitaron solo a vernos comer, Emmett comenzó a contar como un niño de unos ocho años lo había visto por la calle y se echo a correr de puro miedo gritando "¡El hombre oso!". Casi escupo todo lo que tenía en la boca al escucharlo imitar al pobre nene asustadizo.

De vez en cuando llevaba mí mirada a Edward, la mayoría de las veces me encontraba con la suya sobre mí, otras lo veía reírse por las anécdotas de su hermano… ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Verlo reír era como ver a un ángel hacerlo, tenía demasiada suerte en tener a alguien como Edward a mi lado. Todavía me costaba entender como un ser tan perfecto pudo haberse fijado en mí.

Tome su mano debajo de la mesa y la acaricié mientras tanto llevaba otro bocado de comida hacia mi boca. Miré por el rabillo a Edward quien miro nuestras manos y luego sonrió.

Como te amo –pensé aunque sabía que el no podía leer mi mente.

No doy más –dijo Sophy mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estómago y apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

Ni yo –concordé.

Pero aun queda un poco –mustió Esme. Pero en verdad yo ya no daba más, había comido casi mi peso completo y no podía llevar nada mas hacia mi estomago sin devolverlo minutos después.

Lo como mañana Esme, no te preocupes –repuso Sophy con una sonrisa.

Esta bien –Esme sonrió y se llevó la hoya hacia la cocina.

Ahora lo más importante de la noche… ¿Quien lavará todo esto? –la mirada de Emmett recorrió toda la mesa y se poso en Alice.

Ni lo sueñes -dijo esta- Yo he trabajo en la mesa y ayude a Esme

Entonces… -la mirada de Emmett volvió a moverse y esta vez paro en Jasper.

No, muchas gracias ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

Así no funcionan las cosas querido Jasper –solté una pequeña risa que llevaba conteniendo.- ¿Por qué no lavas tu, Bella?

Se la pasa lavando en su casa, no es justo –dijo Sophy en mi defensa.

Además es la invitada –repuso ahora Edward.

¿Y entonces quien va a lavar? –pregunto Emmett llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza.

¿Qué tal tu hijo? Tienes muy buenos brazos, resistentes para fregar y fregar –Carlisle tenía una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su perfecto rostro.

Estoy de acuerdo –comenté.

Todos asintieron y la cara de Emmett pasó de tranquilidad a horror.

Ya esta dicho –dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad- ¡Querida, Emmett arreglara todo esta vez!

¡No, no es justo! –se quejo este en pleno berrinche- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Mami! –era imposible no partirse la risa con esta escena- ¡No se rían, esto es serio!

Emmett, se hombre y ve a lavar los platos –mustio seriamente Edward pero no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su papel de serio y siguió riendo al minuto.

Emmett se paro bruscamente y nos lanzó una mirada envenenada a todos.

Ya verán…

Tranquilo amor, serás recompensado luego –susurro Rosalie guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora el gigante vampiro se veía feliz y hasta pareció gustoso de ir a lavar todo lo que estaba sucio. "Déjamelo a mi, Esme" le escuche decir.

¿Qué hora es? –pregunté a Edward.

Casi media noche

¿¡En serio! Se me pasó muy rápido…

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes –repuso Alice con una sonrisa.

Creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa –mustió Edward poniéndose de pie.

Esta bien –conteste de mala gana. No quería irme- Pero no vi a Emmett comer comida humana

Bueno… podrías ver como lava los platos ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

¡Si! –exclame con una sonrisa malévola.

Alice, Edward, Sophy y yo nos encaminamos a la cocina. De un momento a otro Alice tenía una cámara digital en las manos… no de de donde la saco pero la idea de fotografiar este momento me parecía fantástica. Comenzó a sacar miles de fotos hasta que en un momento Emmett, que aun se encontraba fregando platos con un pañuelo en la cabeza, comenzó a cantar: "Lavo los platos… oh yeah… quedaran muy limpios… oh yeah… y luego de esto voy a mi habitación y lo que me espera es un bueno rock and roll ¡Oh Yeah!

Todos nos estábamos descostillando de la risa. Mi cara estaba morada y mis pulmones me reclamaban aire que yo no podía darles a causa de la risa. Sophy estaba casi peor que yo, tenía la cara colorada como un tomate y toda mojada a causa del llanto que la risa le provocaba. En un momento perdió el equilibrio y calló de lleno al piso lo que hizo que nos riéramos aun más. Claro esta que para entonces Emmett ya sabía que lo estábamos espiando y nos echo muy "ofendido" o más bien diría yo avergonzado por lo que habíamos escuchado.

Por favor Alice, dime que grabaste eso –dijo entrecortadamente Edward.

¡Claro! Esto va directo a youtube… ¿Qué titulo podemos ponerle?

Mmm… "El rock and roll de Emmett" y luego una carita pícara –propuso Sophy que estaba recuperando el aliento. Yo por algún motivo sobrenatural no podía parar de reír- Edward, deberías llevar a Bella a su casa antes de que se ahogue de tanto reír

Tengo que cambiarme –repuse apenas en voz audible. Mis tripas dolían después de tanta risa.

Rápidamente subí hasta la habitación de Alice, me puse mi ropa y deje tendido el vestido que Alice me había prestado sobre su cama. Al bajar me despedí de todos, incluso del loco de Emmett que ya había terminado de lavar todo y se estaba dirigiendo, junto con Rosalie, a su habitación… depravados.

Gran parte del camino a casa dormí, estaba muy cansada. Edward tuvo que despertarme para visarme que ya habíamos llegado. Apenas si salude a Charlie que aun estaba despierto viendo un partido de futbol americano. Fui directo a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama en tiempo record y llegué a la cama casi a rastras. Allí me esperaba Edward con una sonrisa, seguro me debía ver lamentable. Me acosté a su lado y me pegué a el lo más que pude, luego de eso me sumí en un profundo sueño.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 36[/u]: Obscenos

Los días estaban pasando muy rápido. Ya hacía una semana que Sophy había regresado. Edward y Derek ya parecían mejores amigos y Sophy no podía estar más feliz. Su amiga, Jimena, había encontrado al fin un hogar y los licántropos asombrosamente no se habían enfadado en absoluto. Y hablando de licántropos, hace un par de días atrás había acompañado a Sophy a saludar a Jake, quien todavía no se había enterado de su regreso. Fue muy lindo ver lo feliz que estaba ese par de volverse a ver, parecían amigos de toda la vida… hasta incluso algo más. Yo sabía bien que Jake no se rendiría y seguiría enamorado de mi un bien tiempo y que Sophy podría estar involucrada sentimentalmente con Derek pero dentro de mi la esperanza seguía intacta, esperaba que ellos pudieran gustarse mutuamente y así todos mis problemas terminarían de una vez por todas y podría vivir feliz y sin culpas.

¿En que piensas, amor? –me preguntó Edward estrechándome aun más a el.

Parpadeé un par de veces saliendo así de mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos sentados en las escaleras del porche de a casa Cullen, aprovechando el buen clima.

En nada importante –sonreí y volví la vista a Sophy y Derek que estaban jugando a lo que parecía un intento de futbol americano. Se veían tan tiernos. Edward tenía razón cuando decía que Sophy era el eje de Derek, eso se notaba en todo momento.

Suspiré.

No me digas que quieres jugar –mustió con las cejas enarcadas Edward. Solté una carcajada.

No, tontito ¿Me imaginas a mí jugando eso? –ahora fue el quien carcajeó.

Tienes razón, quedarías toda enyesada –desvió su vista a los vampiros jugadores de futbol y luego volvió a mirarme con la intriga grabada en los ojos- ¿Entonces por que los estas mirando así?

Me encogí de hombros.

Solo estaba pensando lo lindos que se ven juntos ¿No te diste cuenta lo felices que son? Mira esas sonrisas, sus ojos… son adorables. Darían todo por el otro, cualquier cosa

No me di cuenta de que me quede mirando a Sophy y a Derek con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que Edward lentamente tomo mi mentón e hizo virar mi vista hacia el.

Yo daría todo por ti –repuso dulcemente.

Mentira –frunció el ceño- Si fuera así no me hubieras hecho tanto escándalo con mi simple pedido de convertirme en vampiro –frunció aun mas el ceño y apretó los labios ¡Genial! ¿En que te metiste Bella?

Era por tu bien –se defendió- Además ya aceptaste casarte conmigo y yo acepte convertirte en vampiro, no veo porque el reclamo

Ni yo –sonreí- Olvídate de lo que dije ¿Si?

Hecho

Se acerco lentamente a mí y presiono sus labios con los míos. Amaba los besos de Edward, eran algo de otro mundo, eran totalmente adictivos. Mi mente comenzó a divagar como de costumbre cuando el me besaba. Los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más sonoros y abruptos. Por alguna razón que yo desconocí lleve una de mis manos bajo su camisa… las hormonas adolescentes me estaba dominando.

Bella… -susurró Edward contra mis labios con tono de desaprobación. Me separe de el a regañadientes y saque mi mano de aquel lugar al cual se había metido sin autorización. Lo mire directo a los ojos con mis mejillas rojas- No me tienes así cariño y menos con tanta gente mirando –desvió su vista al igual que yo lo hice hacia los vampiros que anteriormente estaban jugando futbol y ahora se encontraban quietos, mirándonos con sonrisas burlonas en sus caras. Mis mejillas ya ardían.

Ustedes sigan, no hay problema –bromeó Derek.

¡Ya Derek! No ves que la cara de Bella esta como la de un tomate ¡No hagas que se ponga peor! –le reprocho Sophy.

Derek soltó una carcajada y asintió.

Es verdad, lo siento mucho Bella. Iré a buscar a Jime, hace raro que no la veo… creo que se perdió –soltó otra carcajada pero esta fue mas leve.

Me preocupa… mejor ve a buscarla, yo me quedo aquí por si viene

Esta bien, no te preocupes… estará bien –le dio un tierno beso en la frente que me hizo sonreír y se fue.

¿Por qué te preocupas por Jimena? –le pregunte a la semi vampiro cuando se sentó junto a mi.

Tengo miedo por los… Vulturi. No confío mucho en ellos, tengo miedo de que alguno de esos locos venga y nos hagan daño

Ella se veía aterrada por la simple idea de toparse con uno ¿Y quien no? De tan solo recordar lo vivido junto a ellos se me ponía la piel de gallina.

No vendrán si no los provocan –aseguro Edward muy confiado.

Si tu lo dices –repuso Sophy. Luego de unos segundos su cara de preocupación paso a ser una totalmente diferente- Así que… alguien esta muy acalorada el día de hoy ¿No Bella?

Y yo que pensaba que mi tortura había terminado y mis mejillas al fin iban a tomar el color habitual… que equivocada estaba.

Edward solo rodó los ojos.

¿Saben? Siempre tuve una duda sobre… ¿Edward? –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

¿Si?

¿A ti se te para? –soltó sin previo aviso.

Mis ojos, al igual que los de Edward, se abrieron a más no poder. Creo que ahora yo no era la única avergonzada. Estoy segura de que si Edward pudiera, estaría rojo como una manzana. Sophy tenía sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas pero, a diferencia de nosotros, no podía parar de reír.

Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo entre carcajadas- Es que siempre tuve esa duda y creció aun más cuando pensé en su casamiento y la noche de bodas… ya saben lo que pasa… Supongo que Bella tiene cero experiencia, pero… Edward ¿Tu eres virgen o que?

Otra vez los ojos de Edward y los míos se abrieron aun más. Mi cara estaba ardiendo en llamas casi literalmente y Edward estaba más blanco que de costumbre.

Bueno, bueno, soy algo directa ¿No? No se que me esta pasando… nunca me hubiese dado la cara de hacer estas preguntas, pero ¿Por que no me contestas?

Edward tragó sonoramente y comenzó a recuperar la compostura, en cambio yo seguía tiesa como una piedra.

Si –se limito a decir.

¿Si que?

¡Que si soy virgen!

Esta vez mi reacción fue diferente y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada más sonora que había soltado jamás. Sophy se unió rápidamente a mí haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño de pura irritación.

¡Los dos son un par de obscenos! –exclamé cuando pude parar de reír.

¿Yo? ¡Es ella!

¿Yo? Bueno… tal vez ¿Acaso una niña no puede tener dudas?

Estas muy grandecita para llamarte niña Sophy –repuso Edward bastante serio- Deberías ya saber [i]esas[/i] cosas de la vida

Si las se –se defendió- Pero ¿Cómo voy a saber si eres virgen o no o si a los vampiros se les para o no? Eso no viene en los libros de biología ni en los documentales de dicovery channel

Ay, esta chica me iba a matar de la risa si no se callaba de una vez. Mi estómago estaba rugiendo a causa de las contracciones que esta oleada de risas provocaba.

¡Entonces pregúntaselo a Derek, el te tendrá una linda respuesta y hasta tal vez pueda darte una demostración!

Sophy y yo quedamos con la boca en forma de O, literalmente. Eso no me lo esperaba del sereno y siempre correcto de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Al parecer el interpelado se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que dijo y apretó sus labios de manera abrupta como si quisiera poder borrar lo que ya había dicho.

¡Obsceno! –chilló Sophy y luego soltó una carcajada- ¿Demostración? ¿Pero acaso el sexo es como los perfumes que se pueden dar muestras gratis para ver si gustan o no?

Linda comparación –susurró Edward.

Bueno, tengo todo lo que quería saber, por la… interesante declaración de Edward creo que los vampiros si pueden tener sexo y eso es… no tengo un adjetivo para esto –rió y me miro. Yo estaba con mi boca tapada para contener la risa y de paso tapar mis mejillas rojas- Así que la pasaras bien en tu noche de bodas Bella… después quiero detalles –susurró esto último y me guiñó el ojo. Casi me caigo de la vergüenza... ¿Detalles? ¡Por favor!

Sophy… ubícate –suplicó Edward.

¡Jamás! –se puso de pie y se alejo unos cuantos pasos- Cuando Derek se entere de eso estallará de la risa…-miró hacia el bosque y antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista gritó con voz fuerte y llena de burla- ¡Derek! ¡A que no sabes quien es virgen!

No pude contenerme más y largue toda esa risa acumulada. Esta niña me hacía reír demasiado. Mire a Edward que solo se limitaba a pasar su mano por su frente y mirarme con ojos de "disculpa".

La mataré –dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello.

¿Por qué? Solo es una niña con dudas –sonreí, el rodeó los ojos.

Lo hizo apropósito

Tal vez, es muy capaz ¿No?

Demasiado… la mataré

Ya déjalo Edward, todo lo que paso no te afecta en lo más mínimo –me miro de reojo.

¿A no?

Para nada. Bueno… tal vez recibas un par de burlas de Derek, hasta de Jimena y si esta Emmett por ahí seguramente se sumara pero… a mi me parece… tierno

Frunció el ceño en muestra de incomprensión.

¿Te parece tierno que sea virgen? –preguntó haciendo una mueca chistosa.

Si, será la primera vez de ambos y eso lo hace mas especial

Me dedico una sonrisa y con un rápido movimiento me apegó a el. Beso delicadamente mi cabeza y acarició mi mejilla.

Temo por lo que pueda pasar –susurró lentamente.

No lo hagas. No pasara nada, Edward, todo saldrá bien –sonreí. Ahora era yo quien tenía que decir esa frase que hace un tiempo tanto odié.

Levante mi rostro para contemplar su perfecto semblante y junte mis labios con los suyos en un beso desesperadamente apasionado.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 37[/u]: Futuro peligroso –parte 1-

(Narra Edward)

Ya eran eso de las tres y media de la tarde. Todos, salvo Jimena, nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa.

¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Emmett dedicándome una ancha y burlona sonrisa.

Emmett, por favor… no lo hagas –le suplico Sophy- No lo menciones

De acuerdo –sonrió aun más y enarco ambas cejas- ¡Ahora todos saben que eres virgen Edward! –pensó.

Gruñí.

¡Hey! Eso es trampa –se quejó Sophy- ¡No valía pensarlo!

Pero tu dijiste "no lo menciones" –se justifico.

Sophy rodeó los ojos y miro a Bella.

¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo? –le preguntó. La mire con desaprobación.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? –contestó mi frágil humana levantándose del sofá, alejándose de mi.

Bella… -comencé a decir.

Todo estará bien Edward, ya no hay neófitos ni vampiras en busca de venganza a las cuales temer

No me gusta que vayas sola por el bosque –Sophy tosió molesta- Que vaya contigo es como que vaya sola

¡Eso no es verdad! Vamos Bella –la tomó de la mano y antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta me sacó la lengua y pensó: Vampiro sobre protector… ¡Idiota!

Negué con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener la risa. Esta Sophy jamás cambiaría. Estiré mis brazos aprovechando que el sillón había quedado solo para mí.

¿Dónde esta Jimena? –pregunto Rosalie. Increíblemente ella se estaba llevando muy bien con la nueva invitada.

Dando un par de vueltas por ahí –constó Derek con aire despreocupado- Le encantó el bosque, no quiere despegarse de el ni por un solo segundo

Rosalie estaba preocupada, no veía motivos.

De pronto Alice se quedo tiesa como una piedra mirando un lugar fijo, lo mismo pasó con Derek, ambos estaban teniendo una visión al mismo tiempo. Fije mi atención en lo que veían que para mi sorpresa era lo mismo… No era nada claro, se veían árboles, muchos árboles y se me hacían familiares. No estaba muy lejos de aquí esa parte del bosque. Luego la visión se dividía en dos, el futuro tenía dos posibilidades y tanto Derek como Alice las estaban viendo. En la primera algo parecía atacar a Jimena y en la segunda… la misma cosa iba directo hacia Sophy y Bella… ¡No!

La visión terminó y los tres nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me pare precipitadamente del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Iré en busca de Sophy y Bella, que alguien vaya por Jimena –avisé y luego de eso me eché a correr.

Era un vampiro, el atacante era vampiro. Jimena tal vez podría defenderse pero Sophy y Bella eran vulnerables ¿Cómo deje que se fueran solas? Pero… que extraño, estaba seguro que habíamos acabado con todos los neófitos ¿Nos había quedado uno con vida? Imposible… o tal vez no. Tal vez no es uno de los neófitos de Victoria, tal vez es otro vampiro pero no entiendo porque quiere atacar a Jimena. Que quisiera a Bella y a Sophy es lógico, por la sangre ¿Pero por que atacar a un vampiro?

Aun continuaba corriendo entre la maleza ¿En donde rayos estaban? ¿Como pudieron haber recorrido tanto teniendo en cuento que Bella se cae cada dos por tres?

¡No puede ser! –exclamó Bella luego de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Te lo juro, fue lo mas gracioso que vi en mi vida… -Sophy dejo de hablar, ya me encontraba a unos cuantos metros- Alguien viene

¿Cómo que alguien viene? –la voz de Bella transmitía nerviosismo.

Tranquila, es Edward

Me hice presente justo después de que Sophy tranquilizara a Bella haciéndole saber que era yo.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pensó Sophy mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Alice y Derek tuvieron una visión

¿Qué vieron? –pregunto Bella mirándome desconcertada.

Un vampiro pensaba atacarlas. En realidad ustedes eran una de las opciones

¿Atacarnos?

¿Quién es la otra opción? –pregunto Sophy.

Jimena

¿¡Que! ¿Pero como…?

Tranquila, alguien fue a buscarla, todo estará bien

¡Tu no puedes saber eso Edward! Tengo que ir a buscarla

Se dispuso a correr pero la sujete del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

¡Edward suéltame!

¡No! No te dejaré, te hará daño ¿Entiendes? El bosque es peligroso, esta lleno de criaturas y ahora hay un vampiro dando vueltas ¿No puedes entender que no es seguro para alguien como tu? ¡No eres indestructible Sophy, entiéndelo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Si el vampiro llegaba antes que yo? ¿Eh?

Apretó los labios fuertemente y dejo de resistirse. Bella nos miraba a los dos con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía confundida.

¡Edward! –alguien pensó mi nombre… Derek. Se hizo presente unos segundos después.

Todos fueron en busca de Jimena –me informó y miro tanto a Bella como a Sophy- veo que están bien, que alivio

¡Hay que ver como esta Jimena! –los ojos de Sophy se humedecieron mientras se ganaba frente a Derek- Por favor, vamos

Derek me miro ¿Qué más daba?

Andando –murmuré.

Bien

Ellos dos desaparecieron al instante. Bella aun seguía callada, me estaba preocupando. Me acerque lentamente a ella y rose su mejilla con mi mano derecha.

¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por unos segundos siguió en silencio, ni siquiera me miraba. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad levanto la mirada hacia a mi y parpadeó unas cuantas veces seguidas.

¿Jimena esta bien? –pregunto al fin.

No lo se

¿Quién era el vampiro?

No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea un neófito. Los matamos a todos

Mordió su labio inferior. Al parecer estaba pensando… en estos momentos deseaba con ansias indescriptibles poder leer su mente.

¿Y si es un Vulturi? –abrí los ojos sorprendido. No se me había ocurrido… podía ser, eso explicaría el ataque a Jimena.

Hay que averiguarlo

Ágilmente la tome por la cintura y la coloque sobre mi espalda.

Sujétate bien

Rodeó mi cuello con fuerza y hundió su cara en mi espalda. Comencé a correr velozmente entre los árboles siguiendo el rastro de Sophy y Derek. No tarde mucho en localizarlos a ellos y a los demás pero el aroma de los otros no fue lo único que percibí, también pude captar un olor mas fuerte. Levante mi mirada lo suficiente como para distinguir humo… pero no cualquier clase de humo, sino humo color violeta. Esto no era buena señal, no, no lo era.

Baje a Bella y tomé su mano. Lentamente abrimos paso entre las plantas hasta llegar a una pequeña porción de bosque sin árboles. Toda mi familia se encontraba allí, incluso Carlisle y Esme, también estaba Derek. Se encontraban rodeando algo, algo que se encontraba justo en el medio de aquel lugar carente de árboles, era un fogón. Justo al lado de este se encontraba Sophy, arrodillada con las manos en su rostro.

Bella se quedo de una pieza, sentí como sus músculos se contraían y lentamente llevaba su mano libre hacia su boca que se encontraba abierta por el asombro. Dirigió su vista hacia mí, su cara expresaba duda, solo una era posible. Asentí. Volvió la vista hacia el fogón del cual provenía todo ese humo apestoso.

¿Sophy? –susurró aun sujetando mi mano.

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera se movió. Podía oír sus sollozos claramente al igual que sus pensamientos: Se fue, se fue… la mataron –repetía en su mente.

Abruptamente se levanto y corrió hacia Derek que quedo algo sorprendido ante aquella reacción. Sophy lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Dime que paso –demandó aunque sonó mas como una suplica.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía nada ¿Cómo Derek podría decirle lo que paso?

Ve los hechos acontecidos en los lugares en los cuales el se encuentra –me explico Carlisle através de su mente ¿Y el como sabía eso?

Volví mi vista a Derek el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado. Intente leer su mente pero por primera vez la encontré bloqueada. Eso me molesto.

Vino un Vulturi –informó- Un tal Alec. Estaba molesto

¿Alec? ¿Por qué? El nos ayudo… ¿Por qué habría de… matarla? –Sophy no entendía nada. Su voz era ronca y forzada a causa del llanto.

Discutió con Jimena –sus ojos se abrieron- Estaba celoso

¿Celoso?

Nos vio juntos y quedo hecho una fiera… pensó en atacarte a ti por traidora pero luego creyó conveniente quitarte a tu amiga…

Sophy mordió fuertemente sus labios y por su rostro comenzaron a caer más lágrimas aunque estas no solo estaba cargadas de tristeza sino también de ira.

¡Maldito! –gritó.

Eso no es todo –continuó Derek- Planea decirle a los Vulturi que rompiste tu palabra… hará que vengan a buscarte y… -no pudo continuar. Mi boca quedo totalmente abierta, y no era el único. Bella aun seguía con su mano tapando su boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Y vendrán a matarme, claro –concluyó Sophy.

Eso no pasara –mustió Derek.

Si pasará, tu conoces a los Vulturi mas que yo

Sophy, esto no tiene porque pasar. Déjame que aclare las cosas con Aro –esta vez intervino Carlisle.

Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario

Sophy soltó los hombros de Derek y comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros. Me la quede mirando con ambas cejas enarcadas. De un momento a otro desapareció dejando solo un movimiento leve en las plantas que había rozado.

Tengo que hablar con ella –repuso de la nada Bella, sorprendiéndome.

Ya se alejo demasiado como para que la alcances

Entonces ve tu

Ella no quiere…

¿Y desde cuando eso importa? –me interrumpió- ¡Mataron a su amiga y ahora vienen por ella! Te necesita Edward ¡Necesita apoyo!

Bella…

¡Bella nada! Ve ahora, yo estaré aquí, me iré con ellos… tu ve a consolarla

Me sacara a patadas

Tal vez al principio, luego cederá

Le dedique una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que amaba de Bella era su gran corazón y la continua preocupación hacia los demás, en especial hacia Sophy.

La bese dulcemente en los labios y corrí detrás de Sophy que se había alejado demasiado.

Ni lo pienses –me advirtió y luego bloqueó sus pensamientos.

Aumenté mi velocidad hasta terminar frente a ella quien me fulminó con la mirada… su mirada llena de dolor y lágrimas.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 38[/u]: Futuro peligroso –parte 2-

(Narra Sophy)

¡No lo puedo creer! Esto es horrendo, no puede estar pasando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Esto no es justo… ¡Y ese maldito de Alec! Si estaba celoso… ¿Por qué rayos se la agarró con Jime? ¿Para dañarme más a mí? Maldito hipócrita, traidor… Y lo peor es que tenía razón, hubiese preferido que acabara conmigo antes que con ella. Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que este… muerta.

Seguí corriendo sin tener idea hacia donde iba, las ramas rayaban mis brazos y mis piernas pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

¡Maldito Alec! Todo fue una trampa… seguramente. Yo tenía razón, el no estaba enamorado de mi, todo fue una falsa. Seguro se había complotado con su perra hermana para sacarme a mi y a Jimena de Volterra y así después matarnos de alguna manera. Excelente el plan, muy bien planeado. Si tenía oportunidad de verlos los felicitaría.

Escuché que alguien venía detrás de mí, seguro para darme un sermón y tratar de tranquilizarme… podían ser dos personas: Edward o Derek.

Ni lo pienses –pensé por si acaso era mi mejor amigo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que se cruzara en mi camino y me bloqueara el paso ¿Qué parte de "ni lo pienses" no había entendido?

En este momento trataba de bloquear mi mente pero era muy difícil… casi inútil. Es la desventaja de todo esto, cuando estoy triste o nerviosa no puedo controlar completamente este don que Derek me había otorgado.

Fulmine con la mirada a Edward, haciéndole entender que no lo quería aquí. El me miro con pena… genial, ahora le daba lastima. Esto iba de mal a peor y de peor a terrible.

Vete –me limite a decir. Mi voz estaba horrible a causa del llanto y no quería usar mis pensamientos para comunicarme con el.

No

No te quiero aquí, pensé que lo entenderías

Lo entendí, pero Bella me obligo a que viniese…

Oh. Entonces no vienes por tu cuenta ¡Que bien! ¿Sabes que Edward, por que no me dejas disfrutar de mi agonía sola y te vas con ella? Eso es lo que quieres, hazlo –mustié ahora molesta.

No me malinterpretes Sophy. Yo si quiero estar aquí pero tu no quieres eso, por eso no iba a venir… ya sabía que me echarías y que lo único que conseguiría sería hacerte enojar pero Bella insistió…

Eso calmó mi ira y me hizo sentir estúpida. El tenía razón ¿Por qué me enojaba si yo no quería que el estuviese conmigo? Dios… soy bipolar.

Tal vez lo seas –comentó Edward con una leve sonrisa grabada en los labios- ¿Tu don no esta funcionando?

No, estúpido don –mascullé- No funciona cuando estoy muy nerviosa o muy… triste

¿Todavía quieres que me vaya? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Vacile un momento ¿Quería quedarme sola? El ya estaba aquí y no quería ser grosera.

No, quédate si quieres –me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que casi me hizo sonreír a mi también, pero necesitaría mas que eso para lograr quitarme solo un poco de toda esta tristeza que llevaba dentro de mí.

Así que ya sacaste tus conclusiones… digo, sobre Alec, Jane y su supuesto plan maligno

Eso creo, no estoy segura

Me senté en el piso repentinamente cansada. Edward me imitó y tomo mi mano. Lo miré y me encontré con su mirada fija en mí, me sonrió por un segundo y luego se puso serio.

De verdad lo lamento

Esto es mi culpa –susurré más para mi misma.

Y después yo soy el "señor siempre tengo la culpa" –comentó burlonamente. Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Edward, esto es en serio. Lo de Jimena fue mi culpa ¿No escuchaste a Derek? Alec estaba "celoso" ¿Y por que? Porque me vio con Derek, si Jime no hubiese venido conmigo... si no hubiese sido mi amiga… -mi voz apagó. No pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas ya plagaban mis mejillas.

Todo era mi culpa, todo. Ahora los Vulturi vendrían por mi, traería a los Vulturi hasta Forks… todo el mundo corría peligro. Lo mejor sería irme, irme y nunca más volver por el bien de todos…

No –repuso bruscamente Edward tomando con fuerza mis manos.

Es lo mejor Edward y lo sabes. Si los Vulturi vienen no solo me mataran a mí sino a Derek, a Bella por no ser vampiro y hasta tal vez a ti y a tu familia por habernos ayudado a mí y a Derek. Me tengo que ir

No te dejaré

¡Por favor! ¿No entiendes que es lo mejor para todos? ¿Acaso quieres que tu familia muera, que Bella muera? Tengo que irme para que estén a salvo

No Sophy, yo te protegeré, todos lo haremos. No nos pasara nada

No estamos hablando de neófitos sin experiencia Edward, estábamos hablando de los Vulturi, con todos esos dones raros y escalofriantes que tienen… ya solo el de Jane sería terrible

Tenemos a Derek, el tiene dones hasta tal vez mejores que los de ellos

Eso no servirá, no trates de poner excusas y estrategias que sabes que no funcionarán. Estas son mis opciones, irme o matarme

No juegues Sophy

¿Crees que estoy jugando? Lo digo en serio, si no me dejas irme me matare y sabes que para mi eso es muy simple –le mantuve la mirada seriamente. No estaba bromeando.

¡Ya basta! –gritó haciéndome saltar del susto- ¡No te dejaré Sophy, no! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa… no dejare que nada te pase, si te tengo que encadenar para mantenerte aquí sana y salva lo haré –se encontraba parado caminando de un lado al otro agitando los brazos, estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales. Vaya, había hecho enfurecer a Edward, eso lo anotaría en mi libro de logros- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar estupideces?

¿Te refieres a lo de huir, suicidarme o lo del libro de logros?

A todo, pero en este momento a lo del libro de logros

Bueno… -me levante del suelo y me enfrente a el- ¿Sabes? A mi tampoco me importa lo que pienses. No voy a cargar con otra muerte Edward. Ya con la de Jimena se me esta haciendo imposible vivir… ¿Qué pasaría si te pierdo a ti? Terminare muerta de todos modos así que… ¿Por qué no ponerle fin a esto antes de que algo peor pase?

No –rugió acercándose a mi, casi pegando su frente a la mía. Sus ojos estaban negros no sabía si era por el hambre o la ira, o tal vez ambas.

Por favor –suplique esta vez. El apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza- Lo estas haciendo por ti. No te importa mi sufrimiento solo el tuyo ¿No? Piensas en lo que sufrirás si yo me voy o me muero ¡Egoísta!

¿Egoísta? ¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¡Tu no estas pensando en los demás!

¡Si lo estoy haciendo! Por eso quiero irme, por el bien de los demás

No estas pensando en mi, ni en Derek, ni en Bella, ni en Jake, ni en Alice, ni en Esme… ¿No sabes lo importante que te haz vuelto para esta familia? No queremos perderte, si te vas nos estarías causando un daño muy grande. No solo a nosotros sino a ti misma, ahora que al fin encontraste una familia…

Basta, por favor, no digas más –llevé mis manos a mis orejas y las tape con fuerza mientras más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Me separe de Edward y me apoye sobre un árbol.

Esto era horrendo, ¡No había una maldita salida fácil! Era quedarme aquí, con la culpa de saber que Jimena murió por mí y la culpa de saber que los Vulturi dañaran a los seres que mas quiero en este mundo… La otra opción era irme de aquí lo antes posible, aun con la culpa de la muerte de Jimena, pero sabiendo que a mis amigos no les harían nada, pero tenía su contra: ellos estarían dolidos por mi partida y yo no soportaría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos.

¡Maldito Alec! Lo quería muerto, con su cabeza en una bandeja de plata ¡Como lo odiaba! ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que estar pasándome a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Nunca mate a nadie, nunca odie… hasta ahora, nunca robé ni engañé y si mentí fue por el bien de otro… ¿Por qué estaba recibiendo este castigo?

Sophy –susurró Edward con voz dulce que por unos segundos me tranquilizó. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me hizo voltear hacia el. Su rostro se veía triste, yo no quería que estuviera así por mi- No lo hagas –suplicó. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos estaban llorosos, aunque era imposible, los vampiros no lloran… Pero me pareció verlo y eso me partió a la mitad, partió todo en mí, mi voluntad, mi orgullo, mi ira… todo.

No lo haré –me dedico una hermosa sonrisa la cual yo devolví. Me abalancé sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo y el sin pensarlo dos veces me estrechó aun más contra el acariciando mi espalda- No lo haré, por ti –susurré en su oído.

El rió y hasta me abrazo aun más fuerte. Temí por mis huesos.

Me alegra saberlo –su voz sonaba como debía ser, feliz y hermosa. Nada de tristeza, nada de enojo- Eso si… no lo digas frente a Bella que puede ponerse celosa

Solté una carcajada y me separe un poco de el para poder verlo a la cara.

Tranquilo pollerudo, no diré nada frente a ella

¿Cómo que pollerudo? –hizo una mueca graciosa. Ambos nos reímos. Agradecería luego a Bella por haber enviado a Edward… me hizo muy bien hablar con el, descargarme… y descartar esas ideas que había tenido ¿Matarme a mi misma? Que locura- Que bueno que lo reconoces

¡Deja de leer mi mente! Es molesto ¿Cómo tu familia puede tolerarte?

Ya se acostumbraron, aunque Emmett sigue quejándose de vez en cuando…

Sonreí y mire mi reloj, al fin había comprado uno, estaba harta de tener que adivinar la hora gracias al cielo.

Creo que deberíamos volver, deben estar preocupados

Es verdad –concordó- ¿Carreras?

No es justo, sabes que ganarás –me quejé con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y si te dejo ventaja?

¿Cinco minutos de ventaja?

Si, claro. En cinco minutos llegas a la casa –bufó.

Esta bien, esta bien ¿Tres?

Dos

¿Dos y medio? –sonreí angelicalmente y parpadeé varias veces para verme adorable, tal vez funcionaba.

De acuerdo

¡Si!... ¿Qué premio se lleva el que gane? –pregunté mientras me ponía en posición.

Discutimos eso cuando lleguemos

¡No! Quiero decir, mejor ahora antes de que el que gane saque provecho de la situación

¿Y que propones?

El que gana puede obligar al que pierda a hacer lo que quiera

¿Lo que quiera? –pregunto el enarcando las cejas.

Lo que quiera –solté una carcajada- Ya estoy lista

Entonces, en sus marcas…

No te olvides de la ventaja –asintió.

Listos… ¡Ya!

Salí corriendo como rayo. Debía ganarle a Edward y luego preguntarle a Alice que cosa bochornosa podría obligarle a hacer… ¡oh, esto sería genial!

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 39[/u]: La prenda

Estábamos en lo que sería el jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Nadie estaba feliz, obviamente. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en una pequeña hamaca de madera que colgaba de la rama de un árbol, nunca la había visto antes. Rosalie se encontraba abrazada a Emmett, pobre… se la veía tan mal. Al parecer había tenido muy buena afinación con Jimena, no se porque, y esto que había pasado la había dejado mal. Yo me encontraba con Alice y Jasper, los tres parados como estatuas viendo todo alrededor.

¿Cómo estaría Sophy? ¿Edward la habría alcanzado? Tal vez ella se negaría a hablar con el ¿Y si por mi culpa ellos volvían a pelear? No tendría que haber obligado a Edward a ir, el sabe que es lo mejor para Sophy, el la conoce más que yo.

Repentinamente Alice sonrió. Jasper y yo nos miramos de reojo sin comprender nada.

Están jugando –soltó ella de la nada.

¿De que estas hablando cielo? –le pregunto Jasper ¡Que tierno! Nunca le había oído llamarle a Alice así.

Sophy y Edward están jugando carreras. Llegarán en un minuto

¿Jugando carreras? ¿No era que Sophy estaba deprimida? ¡Dios, Edward era un genio en esto de alegrar a la gente!

¿Quién ganara? –no encontré la importancia a eso ¿Por qué Jasper quería saberlo?

Ya veras –contesto Alice con una sonrisa pícara.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Miraba hacia todos lados atenta, quería verlos llegar. Quería ver con mis propios ojos a Sophy… ¿Jugando? ¿En un momento así? Habían pasado ya como cincuenta segundos y todo era calma, hasta que una carcajada rompió el silencio.

¡Te gane! –exclamó victorioso Edward que recién salía de la espesura del bosque.

¡No es justo! –se quejaba Sophy. Era verdad, estaba feliz ¡Al final yo si había tenido razón en obligar a Edward a hablar con ella!

Ambos se acercaron a nosotros. Edward me tomo de la cintura y pego sus labios a los míos ¿Y a que se debía esto? No importa, me gustaba.

No seas mala perdedora Sophy, soy mejor que tu –dijo Edward burlándola.

¡No es justo! ¡No me diste mis dos minutos y medio!

Si lo hice

No, no lo hiciste –se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero. A Alice, Jasper y a mi nos saco una risa verla en pose de niña caprichosa.

Ahora tengo que pensar en la prenda…

¿Qué prenda? –pregunté.

El que ganaba tenía que obtener algo bueno –me explicó Sophy- Así que dijimos que el ganador podía obligar al perdedor a hacer lo que sea

¿Lo que sea?

Lo que sea –contestó esta vez Edward con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Por favor, Edward ¿No podemos hacer una repetición? –suplicó Sophy.

No y no hay discusión ¿Jazz?

¿Si?

Ven, necesito que me des ideas… -miro a Sophy con una sonrisa maligna que me pareció de lo más sexy. Luego ambos vampiros se fueron en dirección a la casa.

Estoy muerta –mustió Sophy tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Tranquila Sophy –le animó Alice ubicando su brazo sobre los hombros de la semi vampiro- Jasper no le dará a Edward ninguna idea fuera de lo normal

Pero Edward debe tener las suyas… ¡No es justo! Estúpida velocidad de semi vampiro… odio mi parte humana, es lenta, torpe, indefensa

¡Hey! Una humana presente aquí –me quejé.

Lo siento –me sonrió angelicalmente y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño- Nunca mas jugaré carreras con Edward

Igual no te molestara ahora –Sophy y yo la miramos sin comprender- No ha decidido la prenda, la usara luego… sera como una especie de pagaré

¿Pagaré? –preguntamos las dos confundidas.

Si, te cobrara esta prenda luego

Eso no suena nada bien –se quejo Sophy.

Las tres nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Todos se encontraban en el salón. Con Sophy nos sentamos en los sillones individuales mientras Alice tomaba asiento junto a Jasper y Esme.

¿Reunión familiar? –pregunté.

Si Bella, esto que pasó necesita tener una charla –dijo tranquilamente Carlisle- Si lo que dijo Derek es cierto, y al parecer no cabe duda de que lo es, estamos metidos en un gran problema

¿Problema? ¡Esto sera genial! Ya quiero que vengan para poder arrancarles la cabeza a todos –Emmett… siempre tan infantil.

Rose le dedicó un codazo muy bien merecido. Carlisle ignoró su comentario y prosiguió.

Por la ahora los más afectados son Sophy y Derek, a los cuales no dejaremos de proteger. Hay que tomar medidas desde ahora, ya no estamos seguros. Ellos pueden venir cuando sea…

Yo lo sabré –interrumpió Alice.

Contamos con eso, necesito que me informes de cada cosa que veas sobre ellos. Tengo pensando hablar con Aro antes de que algún Vulturi llegue a Forks. No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar

Me encontraba aterrada ¿Es que nunca tendríamos paz? Primero los neófitos, ahora los Vulturi… ¿Cómo haríamos? No había salida, estábamos acabados.

Dirigí mi vista hacia todo el salón, decidida a no escuchar más. A mi de nada me servia esta charla, yo no podía hacer nada… no podía ni siquiera mantenerme a salvo de mi misma. Vi a Sophy, junto a ella estaba Derek abrazándola. Sentí mucha pena por ella, tenía la misma expresión que había tenido en el bosque cuando estaba junto al fogón. Verla así me partía el alma.

La charla terminó y yo ya tenía que volver a casa. Como siempre Edward me acompañaba y conducía.

Vamos… vamos –mascullaba silenciosamente mientras presionaba el acelerador de mi viejo auto.

No lograras nada Edward –le advertí divertida por su expresión.

Me ignoró y siguió forzando el motor. Acto siguiente, un fuerte estruendo se oyó y el vehículo comenzó a perder velocidad hasta que se detuvo.

¡Diablos! –exclamó y yo solté una carcajada.

Esto es genial… ¡Me rompiste el auto! –fingí estar enojada.

Mejor, así te compro otro

Eso ni lo sueñes, no quiero un auto lujoso, ni ostentoso, ni… nada de eso –le advertí- si quieres arreglar lo que le hiciste a mi autito amado puedes pagar la reparación

Edward frunció el ceño y como por arte de mágica mi vieja cafetera arrancó. Edward murmuró algo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al parabrisas.

Bella, odio tu auto –me sacó una sonora carcajada.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente llegamos a casa y me sorprendió ver la patrulla de Charlie aparcada.

Se nos hizo un poco tarde

Te esperaré arriba –se acercó a mí y beso rápidamente mis labios.

Salí del auto y me adentre en la casa. Fui directo al teléfono para pedir una pizza, no había tiempo para cocinar.

Lo siento papá –dije apenas termine de hablar por teléfono- Se me hizo tarde

No importa Bella, aunque espero que no se te haga costumbre pedir por teléfono

Claro que no, me gusta la comida que cocino

Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, como de costumbre. Me senté junto a el y le sonreí.

¿Repararía mi descuido de hoy preparando lasaña para mañana?

Sus ojos brillaron y me dedico una ancha sonrisa. Era su plato favorito, le encantaba. Se comía todo, nunca sobraba nada.

La comida llego rápido, en un pueblo tan chico como Forks nada se tarda demasiado. No podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba, me había comido más de la mitad de la pizza… dios, eso era muy extraño en mí. Lave y seque todo lo usado, también barrí un poco. Había dejado de lado todas las tareas domésticas.

Subí casi corriendo las escaleras, me puse mi pijama en el baño y me lave los dientes ¿¡Era eso orégano! Refregué con dureza el cepillo para quitar esa cosa verde de mi diente. Lo logré. Luego de la super lucha del pedazo de orégano versus mi cepillo de dientes estuve dispuesta a ir a mi habitación donde mi dios del Olimpo me esperaba.

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en el baño? –me pregunto chistoso.

Tuve un pequeño… problema, nada que no se pudiera solucionar –me acosté en la cama, justo al lado de Edward. Este me arropó y luego se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué va mal?

Estas pasando mucho tiempo conmigo, creo que dejas a Charlie un poco de lado

Siempre fuimos así con Charlie. No somos de hablar mucho, solo en la cena –me encogí de hombros- Además ¿De que podría hablarle? ¿De mi novio vampiro y su familia vampira? ¿De mis amigos licántropos? –sonreí con ironía- Ese si sería un lindo tema, muy lindo y muy creíble ¿Y que me podría contar el? Solo cosas del trabajo o de pesca

Se me escapó un bostezo. Siempre para este momento el sueño me cobraba factura y mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Creo que mi Bella durmiente necesita descansar -mustió con una sonrisa.

Si… pero antes quiero hacer algo

¿Qué cosa?

Esto… -me acerque a el y lo besé con dulzura por unos segundos- Ahora si puedo dormir

Me acurruqué en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Él, mientras tanto, comenzó a tararear mi nana que fue lo último que escuche antes de sumirme en la inconciencia y comenzar a soñar…

[i]… Me encontraba en un bosque, corriendo. No había nadie alrededor así que pare. Luego, de la nada, apareció Edward a mi lado. Me estrechó fuertemente a el, como si quisiera protegerme de algo. Mire mas allá de un par de árboles y se encontraban Sophy, Derek y… ¿Jimena? Los tres estaban asustados y rodeados por criaturas con capas negras… los Vulturi. Edward se corrió imposibilitándome la vista. Segundos después escuche gritos escalofriantes y un fuerte olor que yo ya había olido antes. Mire por sobre el hombro de Edward y lo único que quedaba era fuego, fuego y humo violeta… [/i]

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 40[/u]: Inesperada

Desperté agitada luego de aquella pesadilla. Lleve mi mano hacia mi frente… ¡Estaba empapada! Me levante y llegué al baño para asearme, no pasaría todo el día sudada.

La ducha me ayudo para relajarme. Pero que sueño más horrible había tenido ¿Por qué nunca puedo soñar con mariposas o flores, cosas lindas? No, Isabella Swan necesita soñar cosas terroríficas donde haya muerte, Vulturis, humo, y todas esas cosas que me aterran. Salí del baño con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo ¿Qué haría hoy? No tenía ningún plan con nadie, estaba libre para hacer cualquier cosa.

Llegue a mi habitación y me puse lo primero que vi, unos jeans y una remera musculosa blanca. Más sencillo que eso, imposible.

Baje las escaleras a paso lento, muy lento. Al llegar a la cocina abrí la heladera y me quede mirando el interior por un buen rato, ya no había jugo, luego tendría que ir al almacén ya que estaba faltando más de una cosa. Tome la leche y una caja de cereales que hacía bastante que no comía. Invertí todo en un plato hondo y guarde la leche en su lugar. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando el timbre sonó ¿Quién sería a esta hora?

Sin más fui hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrí. Me sacó una sonrisa ver quien era.

Sophy ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a visitarte… ¿Esta Charlie?

No, el ya se fue

Oh, que pena. Quería saludarlo

Me corrí de la puerta para dejarla pasar, una vez que lo hizo la cerré. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

¿Quieres algo? –le pregunte.

No, ya desayune. Esme me odiaría si comiera en otro lugar que no sea en su cocina –carcajeé.

Mire mi desayuno que me esperaba. Decidí sentarme y comenzar a comer algo ya que mi estómago estaba poniéndose bastante inquieto.

Me sorprende tu visita Sophy, es muy inesperada

Lo se, es que no tenía nada que hacer

¿Cómo que no?

Cacé ayer por la noche y como sabrás no necesito mucha sangre mientras coma comida humana pero el resto necesita más tiempo y yo ya comenzaba a tener sueño así que me volví…

¿Sola?

Para nada, Edward no lo permitiría después de… lo que pasó –su cara se entristeció, tenía que cambiar de tema.

¿Y con quien volviste?

Derek me trajo y luego volvió a irse, al rato llegaron Esme y Carlisle. Podría haberme quedado con ellos y eso hice por un tiempo pero… no quería molestarlos, estaban en "su clima" –se encogió de hombros. La mire con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.- Quiero decir que estaban muy acaramelados, ya sabes… yo no quería estorbar así que se me ocurrió visitarte

Hubo silencio, pero no de los incómodos. Yo me limitaba a comer y ella miraba cada rincón de la cocina.

¿Charlie trabaja todos los días? –pregunto de repente.

No, se suele tomar los fines de semana para ir a pescar

¿Va solo?

No, va con el padre de Jake, Billy

¡Jake! Tenemos que ir a verlo –su repentino chillido me hizo saltar del susto y golpear la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo mis cereales, acto siguiente: mi remera blanca termino toda manchada- Upss, lo siento

Esta bien, fue mi culpa… me asusto por nada

¿Podemos ir a verlo?

Claro, hace unos días que no lo veo, no quiero que se ponga pesado con eso de que no lo visito… pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué siempre quieres que te acompañe?

Sonrió y hasta pareció avergonzada.

Yo confío en Jacob, obviamente, ha demostrado ser muy bueno conmigo pero uno nunca sabe como se pueden dar las cosas, o con quienes me puedo encontrar en La Push y la primera vez que nos vimos con Jake… bueno, eras buena tratando de despistarlo así que por las dudas siempre trato de ir contigo

Mmm, buen punto. Nunca lo había pensado

¿Quieres que llame mientras tú te cambias?

Buena idea ¿Te sabes su teléfono? –asintió- Bueno, entonces me voy a poner otra remera

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras deprisa. Al entrar en mi habitación me dirigí directo a mi armario y busque alguna remera que me gustara… estaba indecisa. Tenía que ser simple pero linda a la vez pero no encontraba nada así. Solo me quedaba una opción…

Pata sucia fue a la feria a comprar un par de medias, como medias no tenía pata sucia se reía: ja, je, ji, jo, ju, pata sucia eres –ya estaba a punto de terminar con el infantil juego para elegir una remera cuando Sophy me interrumpió.

¿Pero que estas haciendo Bella?

Estoy tratando de escoger una remera

¿Y por que cantas esa canción? … si se le puede llamar así

Porque me ayuda a elegir la remera

Yo te ayudare, escoge la verde

La verdad ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? La tome y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, luego puse la remera blanca en el cesto de ropa sucia.

¿Ya lo llamaste? –pregunté mientras ambas nos encontrábamos en la cocina.

Si, esta despierto y nos espera

Genial, solo tengo que lavar lo que ensucie y listo –iba a tomar el plato hondo entre mis manos pero las veloces manos de Sophy me ganaron.

Yo lo hago –declaro con una tierna sonrisa y en menos de cinco segundos ya había lavado y secado lo poco que había usado. Me la quede mirando feo- ¿Qué?

Odio que tengan esa estúpida velocidad, me hace sentir inútil –soltó una sonora carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ya cálmate Bella, ser lenta no es malo, es normal

No me gusta ser normal –mascullé entre dientes.

Tome un abrigo y mis llaves. Viajamos en mi vieja cafetera mientras cantábamos las canciones de los ochenta que pasaban por la radio. Mi afinación era horrenda comprada con la de ella pero igual no importaba, se trataba de divertirnos… no estábamos en American Idol.

¿Bella?

¿Si?

¿Tu sabes donde esta esa línea que divide el territorio?

Solo se mas o menos por donde atraviesa esta carretera por todas las veces que Edward vino a dejarme

¿Por qué yo no se donde se encuentra? Seguramente debe tener una especie de olor o algo así que los alerta y yo ya que vengo fallada no puedo detectarlo –me saco una risa su expresión- ¿Ya la pasamos?

Si, ya estamos por llegar a la casa de Jake, justo allí –dije señalado la pequeña casa rojada que se encontraba a unos metros.

Aparque en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ambas bajamos al mismo tiempo mientras nuestro amigo licántropo salía de la casa y se encaminaba hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando nos abrazó a ambas a la vez y hasta incluso nos hizo despegar los pies del suelo.

¡Jake! –chillé cuando nos alzó. Sophy solo reía.- ¡Jake, nos vamos a caer, Jake!

Esta bien, esta bien. Las bajo pero ya no me rompas el tímpano

Al fin nos colocó en el suelo y nos contemplo sonriente.

Vaya que tienes fuerza Jake –dijo Sophy aun riendo.

Si, lo se –mustió orgulloso.

Creído –refunfuñé.

Aguafiestas –lo fulmine con la mirada- De acuerdo, me porto bien

¿Billy se las puede arreglar para hacer dos porciones más de lo que sea que vayan a comer? Planeamos quedarnos a almorzar -¿Cuándo habíamos planeado hacer eso? Iba a acotar algo pero Sophy disimuladamente me dio un codazo leve.

Claro que puede, el siempre hace comida de más –sonrió- Lo que sobra me lo termino en el resto del día

Glotón –declare mientras reía.

Hay que mantener este cuerpazo –Sophy estallo de la risa y cuando al fin pudo recomponerse concordó con el- Tu Bella necesitas comer mas, estas muy delgada

Estoy bien

Pasar tanto tiempo con los chupasangre te esta consumiendo

¡Jake! –susurró Sophy en tono de reprenda.

Perdón, me portare bien… solo que es difícil… ¿Quieren caminar por la playa?

¡Si! –exclamó Sophy emocionada- Yo me adelantaré, tu Jacob arregla lo que acabas de hacer ¡Nos vemos!

Desapareció rápidamente dejándonos a mí y a Jake solos.

Lo siento Bella, no debí decir eso

No, no debiste –comencé a caminar, Jake me alcanzó en seguida.

Sabes que no puedo evitarlo

Si, lo se

¿Estas comiendo bien?

Muy bien

Suspiro.

¿Alguna novedad?

Mataron a la amiga de Sophy ayer

¿Qué? –me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿La que vino de Italia? –asentí- ¿Quién?

Un vampiro de Volterra

¿Y Sophy? Se ve… bien

Se descargó con Edward, igual no menciones el tema frente a ella, todavía sigue sensible… Jake, no se si yo debiera decirte esto pero… tu y tu manda deben tener cuidado

¿Cuidado? ¿Con que?

Quien mato a Jimena, Alec, le dirá a los Vulturi que Sophy los traicionó y vendrán por ella. Son vampiros muy poderosos y no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a los chicos

Nosotros estaremos bien ¡Pero hay que hacer algo por ella! Es mitad humana, es… vulnerable

Los Cullen están ideando algo, tal vez Sam debiera hablar con ellos

Si, se lo diré

Continuamos el resto del camino en silencio hasta que al fin llegamos a la playa. Sophy estaba sentada en la arena contemplando el mar, parecía una niña pequeña. A penas se percató de nuestra llegada se puso de pie y miro a Jake con el ceño fruncido.

¿Te disculpaste?

Este tardo en responder. Se la quedo mirando con ojos tristes… ¡Idiota! ¿No sabía disimular? Le pegué en el hombro para que reaccionara.

Si, lo hice. Ahora somos amigos de nuevo ¿No Bella? –me abrazó y yo sonreí.

Claro, como siempre

¿Te pasa algo, Jake?

Nada, estoy perfectamente… ¿Quién se anima a meterse al agua?

Paso –me apresuré a decir.

Oh, vamos Bella, por favor –me suplicó Sophy.

No lo lograras –le advirtió Jake. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

¿Estas tratando de decir algo?

Si, que eres aburrida –comentó burlón

¿A si? Con que soy aburrida… ¡Ya verás Jacob Black!

¡Corran por sus vidas!

Los tres nos adentramos en el agua como locos, gritando y corriendo. Nos salpicábamos mutuamente mientras reíamos. Luego de esto me daría un resfriando… ¡Al diablo con el resfriado!

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 41[/u]: Ira

Ya, no doy mas –mustié mientras salía del agua.

Habíamos estado jugando como niños por horas. Ya eran mas de las tres de tarde seguro y mi panza gruñía desesperada por alimento.

Que floja eres –me burló Jacob.

No seas malo, recuerda que ella es humana y no tiene tanta energía –me defendió Sophy.

Los tres estábamos empapados. El pelo de Sophy estaba super mojado y chorreaba sin parar ¡Hasta mojada era hermosa! Mire mi ropa que estaba empapada y llena de arena… necesitaba un baño.

¿Billy no se enojara si entramos así? –pregunte señalando nuestras ropas.

Para nada. No se si tengo ropa para ustedes… tendría que revisar mi armario. La verdad es que con esto de ser licántropo no tengo mucha ropa –soltó una sonora carcajada.

Yo estoy bien –dijo Sophy despreocupada.

No, pescaras un resfriado si no te pones algo seco… ¿Puedes resfriarte?

Ella rió y no contesto mi pregunta ¿Eso era un no?

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Jake dejando un rastro de agua. En el camino hacíamos chistes y nos reíamos de cualquier persona que pasaba. De vez en cuando notaba como Jake miraba a Sophy con… asombro. Seguramente no entendía como ella podía estar contenta cuando hacía solo un día su amiga había sido asesinada y en poco tiempo los Vulturi irían por ella. Jacob nunca lo entendería, ni yo, tal vez nadie lo haría. Ser feliz es algo de Sophy, es su luz. Ella siempre estará sonriente pase lo que pase. Era asombrosa.

Jake, nosotras esperamos aquí afuera. Tu fíjate si tienes algo para prestarnos

Esta bien

El entro a la casa mientras Sophy y yo nos poníamos al sol.

Si –soltó de la nada. Yo la mire raro.

¿Qué?

Si puedo resfriarme, pero no me importa

Iba a decir algo pero Jake me interrumpió.

Tengo dos remeras, un pantalón y un boxer –nos informó.

Perfecto

¿Un boxer? –pregunto Sophy.

Si, ahora las mujeres también los usamos pero como pantalones –le explique.

Jake rió y los tres entramos.

Obviamente Sophy se cambió mucho más rápido que yo. Ella eligió los boxer negros con rayas blancas y la remera negra. Yo me quedé con el pantalón y la remera gris.

Esto me queda un poco grande –mustió Sophy estirando sus brazos. No pude evitar reírme, le quedaba como un camisón- Tu no te rías, a ti también te queda enorme

Y eso no pasaría si comieran más –repuso Jacob- Ya esta la comida

Mis ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que mi estómago rugía de hambre y felicidad. La comida estuvo excelente. Definitivamente Billy tenía un don para estas cosas, cocinaba genial y sus pucheros eran los mejores sin lugar a duda.

Luego de estar repleta tome un poco de agua y salí a caminar un poco, los otros dos aún seguían comiendo.

Me encaminé hacia el bosque a paso lento, disfrutando del paisaje. Los árboles de La Push eran altísimos. Me quede observando lo poco que se veía de cielo por un largo rato, ni note cuando mis amigos me alcanzaron.

Mal educado –escuché decir a Sophy- ¿Nunca escuchaste que la ultima porción hay que dársela a las mujeres?

¿Y de donde sacaste eso?

Son modales, caballerosidad, como abrirle la puerta a una chica o dejarla pasar primero

Ya nadie hace eso

Mentira –dijimos Sophy y yo al unísono.

A ver ¿Quién?

Edward –contesté sin pensar. En ese momento deje de ver el cielo y los mire a ambos. Sophy tenía los labios apretados y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Jake tenía el ceño fruncido… había metido la pata.

Claro, porque el es muy moderno… ¡Viene de la época de los dinosaurios por eso hace esas cosas!

No viene de la época de los dinosaurios, Jacob ¿Y sabes que? Preferiría eso y que sea caballero antes que tu, que eres moderno y un mal educado -¡cállate! Ya metiste la pata, no la hundas más.

Sophy apretó aun más los labios y negó con la cabeza con menos disimulo para que yo lo notara pero era demasiado tarde…

Perdón por no ser perfecto como tu chupasangre

Si, no eres perfecto

Los dientes de Jacob chocaban entre si por la ira. Si no cerraba mi bocota ya esto terminaría muy feo, pero algo en mi no podía evitar contestarle.

Siempre lo mismo, ¿Ves por que vengo pocas veces a visitarte? Pasamos un buen momento y luego algo lo arruina

Tu sacaste el tema

Yo solo te respondí la pregunta que hiciste Jacob, tu empezaste a insultarlo

Jacob se encontraba frente a mí, solo a un metro de distancia. Sophy, no se como, había llegado a mi lado manteniendo una muy corta distancia. Fije mi mirada en las manos de Jake que estaban temblando.

Todo gira alrededor de él ¿No? Cada maldita cosa que haces tiene que ver con el, por eso siempre estamos peleando. No eres nada sin el –masculló entre dientes.

¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? Siempre lo he dicho

Ya no tienes vida propia Bella, ¡Despierta!

¡Estoy despierta! Me importa un cuerno lo pienses Jacob Black, tu solo eres mi amigo, nadie más, no eres quien para juzgarme a mi, a mi novio o a mi vida ¿Entiendes? ¡Déjame en paz! Si yo quiero a los vampiros es mi problema –ahora estaba gritando como muy pocas veces había gritado. Tenía tanta ira y quería descargarla de alguna forma y la única forma que hallaba era gritándole toda la verdad a Jake- Sophy, nos vamos

Y ahora te vas, siempre lo mismo. Ya eres aburrida Isabella

Seré aburrida pero al menos no soy un chucho idiota y controlador ¡Ya imprímate y déjame en paz!

¿Qué?

El temblor que antes estaba solo en sus manos ahora había pasado también a sus brazos. Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, Sophy y yo teníamos que irnos de aquí.

Vámonos –dije tomando la mano de Sophy pero Jake tomo mi brazo.

No –repuso con voz seca.

¿Qué? ¿No me dejarás ir? ¿Me secuestraras?

Si es necesario

Solté una risa irónica.

Por favor Jacob… Sabes que si haces eso Edward vendrá y le importara un comino violar ese estúpido tratado

Que lo haga, sería interesante

¡Idiota! –trate de liberarme de su agarre pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte.

Jake suéltala, esto solo traerá problemas –susurró Sophy quien se encontraba más blanca de lo que era y con el miedo gravado en los ojos.

¡No! ¡No la soltare! Y si ese chupasangre quiere venir ¡Que venga! Lo esperare con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza

La ira se intensificó en mí. La sangré hervía por mis venas y mi rostro comenzó a arder, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza sino por enojo. Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob y pensé cada una de mis palabras antes de decirlas

¡No podrás arrancarle nada, nada! ¿Qué tan fuerte piensas que eres? El tiene muchos años más, tiene mucha mas experiencia… ¡No tendrías oportunidad!

¿Quieres apostar? –su cuerpo estaba todo convulsionado… ¡Bella basta!

No necesito apostar –ahora tenía miedo, me quería ir. Ya muchos problemas me había causado mi bocota- ¡Suéltame! -exigí.

No, quiero que Edward venga para que veas como puedo acabar con el.

¿Acabar con Edward? ¡No! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

No acabaras con el Jacob ¡Ya suéltame! Deja de ser infantil ¡Madura! Eso es lo que te falta ¡Madurar! Siempre te comportas como niño… ¿Cómo quieres que te ame si eres un niño inmaduro? ¡Suéltame! –tironeé un poco para poder salir de su agarre y lo logré, sonreí.

Ahora estaba dispuesta a irme, mire a Sophy quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, algo no iba nada bien. Mire a Jake que estaba con la cabeza gacha y todo su cuerpo convulsionando aun más que antes. Oh-oh, esto no era bueno, no era bueno.

Luego todo pasó sin aviso, transcurrió en segundos que se vieron como en cámara lenta. Jacob pasó de ser un musculoso humano a un enorme y feroz lobo y yo estaba demasiado cerca. Sus patas delanteras rozaron mis brazos, después mis pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo. Sophy me había empujado con demasiada fuerza, pude oír un fuerte grito… ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Choqué contra el suelo, sentí y oí como muchos de mis huesos se rompían… Esto dolería mañana. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando algo me embistió de lleno y me empujo hacia lo que me pareció por un momento un precipicio. No lo era, obviamente, eso que me empujo me hizo salir disparada colina abajo pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que mi cuerpo volviera a tocar el suelo. Había sido un empujón horrendo. Comencé a rodar colina abajo, todas las ramas rayaban mi cara, mis piernas, mis brazos, cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Al fin llegué al suelo plano. No podía levantar la cabeza, todo me dolía… Abrí los ojos y pude ver el cielo, había caído boca arriba. Trate de mirar hacia los costados y a unos pocos metros de mi se hallaba Sophy tirada con su pelo esparcido por toda su cara impidiéndome poder verla con claridad. Ella había sido lo que me había chocado… ¿Pero como?

El grito… Sophy me había empujado y seguro quedo justo en frente de Jacob… ¡la había atacado! ¿La había atacado? Solo eso podría haber pasado… solo eso explicaría porque Sophy estaba tirada a pocos metros de mi, inconciente.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar, no debía dormirme, no debía dormirme, no debía… pero era demasiado. El dolor se estaba haciendo presente y no quería sufrir. Cerré los ojos y en cuestión de segundos me sumí en la inconciencia.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 42[/u]: Hospital

Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes sin sentido. Veía colores, muchos colores que iban de aquí a allá. Sentía que estaba volando en un fondo negro con luces parpadeantes. Era una sensación extraña pero fabulosa.

De apoco comencé a descender de mi vuelo. Los colores se fueron apagando y la oscuridad lo absorbió todo. Ahora ya no estaba volando, sentía el peso de mi cuerpo que estaba recostado en algo. Mis manos se movieron lentamente rozando algo suave y fino.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente. Reconocía este lugar, no era mi casa pero lo visitaba con mucha frecuencia: el hospital. La habitación de paredes blancas con decorados celestes, la camilla de siempre con las sabanas del mismo color que la habitación y la maldita intravenosa que me hacia marear.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Forcé mi mente tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido. Recordaba el bosque, recordaba el cielo, recordaba mis gritos y la mirada fulminante de Jacob, sus temblores. También recordaba a Sophy y su miedo palpable, recordaba mi propio miedo al ver como mi mejor amigo se transformaba en un lobo a menos de un metro de mí. Y claro también recordaba la embestida de Sophy para sacarme del camino y la segunda embestida contra mi cuerpo que me hizo rodar colina abajo. Recordaba todo pero no tenía idea de quien me había encontrado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Sonreí al ver a Edward cruzar la habitación. Su cara de preocupación era claramente notoria.

Edward –susurré.

El se acercó a mí y se sentó en una silla que se ubicaba justo al lado de la camilla. Me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, creo

¿Recién te despiertas? –asentí.

Me lo quedé mirando. Sus ojos estaban muy dorados. Recordé que Sophy me había mencionado que todos los Cullen habían salido de caza.

¿Estoy muy mal? –pregunte repentinamente.

Frunció los labios formando una mueca.

¿Quieres saberlo?

Si, no tengo mucha fuerza como para enderezarme y ver el daño –intente sonreír pero hasta hacer eso me dolía.

Brazo derecho roto, al igual que ambas piernas. Rasguños por casi todo tu cuerpo, incluyendo la cara. Tienes un gran moretón en el pecho y dos costillas rotas –cada palabra que decía mostraba el dolor que sentía. No era la primera vez que yo terminaba toda rota, para mi era algo normal.

Bastante bien –dijo burlonamente- Podría haber sido peor. Tuve accidentes peores

Edward apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien –le aclaré- En serio, no hay de que preocuparse

Estuviste dos días inconciente

Si, eso pasa

Le estas restando importancia, Bella

Tu siempre le restabas importancia a lo de los neófitos, toma esto como una especie de venganza

Hubo un corto silencio en donde solo se oyeron los ruidos de las máquinas y mi respiración.

¡Oh, me olvide! ¿Cómo esta Sophy?

Ella esta… estable

Edward, no me mientas

No lo hago. Entro al hospital en estado de coma –solté un chillido pero estaba tan débil que apenas si se había oído- Pero gracias a su don ahora ya salió de ese estado y Carlisle dice que pronto despertará

¿Cómo hacen para ocultar su rápida mejora?

Edward sonrió.

Carlisle es el único que puede tratarla. Ningún doctor o enfermera puede entrar a su habitación sin autorización

Suspiré. Sophy estaba bien, yo también. No importaba el estado, lo que importaba es que estuviésemos vivas.

Acaricié la mano de mi amado mientras la pregunta que me había hecho a mi misma hace un rato volvía a mi mente.

¿Quién nos encontró?

Frunció el ceño y medito durante unos segundos.

Yo –respondió al fin.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Esta vez se tensó. Había algo que me estaba ocultando. Lo conocía demasiado bien y ya estaba harta de que me dejaran al margen de las cosas.

Edward, dime lo que va mal –exigí.

Deberías descansar

¡Edward no! Dímelo ¿Qué paso?

Cuando despiertes te lo contaré

Fruncí el ceño y desvié mi mirada de él. Si hubiese podido también me hubiera cruzado de brazos pero tenía mi brazo derecho roto lo que me imposibilitaba hacerlo.

No lo harás –mascullé.

Si lo haré, lo prometo –se acercó a mi y beso mi frente- Ahora duerme

¡Pero si dormí dos días seguidos!

Bella

Esta bien, pero mas te vale que apenas despierte me lo digas

Me dedico una sonrisa y acarició mi cabeza mientras mis parpados se iban cerrando. Me dormí en menos de lo que pensé ¿Cómo podía estar cansada después de estar un par de días inconciente? Seguro Edward me había sedado sin que me diera cuenta… Tramposo ocultador de verdades.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, esta vez me sentía con más energía. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y pude observar que era de día. Luego mire todo la habitación y me puse feliz al ver a Edward parado en un extremo de esta.

Tengo sed –murmure con voz rasposa. Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un vaso que estaba apoyado en una mesita ratona. Bebí el líquido que este contenía y le entregué el vaso el cual dejó en su lugar- Bueno, te escucho

Bella, no se si…

No. No me importa, me lo prometiste y si no me cuentas lo que sucedió no podré creer más en tu palabra ¿Quieres que eso pase? –él no sería era el único manipulador, yo también podía serlo.

Alice tuvo una visión de Derek corriendo por el bosque en busca de un hombre lobo, para pelear con el…

¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Derek peleando con un hombre lobo? Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con…? ¡No! ¿Derek peleó con Jacob? ¿Lo mato? Oh no, por favor Edward dime que no

Edward se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

Tranquilízate, Bella. Jacob Black esta bien –mi respiración que se había tornado agitada volvió a normalizarse- ¿Me dejarás terminar?

Claro, sin interrupciones

Como decía, Alice tuvo una visión de Derek peleando con un hombre lobo, Jacob. Los dos nos movilizamos rápidamente al igual que el resto de la familia. Una pelea entre ellos dos nos traería grandes problemas. Teníamos que detenerlos antes de que algo malo pasara. Justo cuando estábamos por llegar pude percibir tu aroma, lo seguí y me guió hasta donde estaban tu y Sophy inconcientes

Jacob fue quien daño a Sophy ¿Verdad?

Ella se interpuso entre tu y el. Luego de recibir un par de golpes la revoleó

Fue entonces que chocó conmigo y ambas caímos colina abajo –ahora ya tenía todo el rompecabezas completo. Esto había sido terrible y era mi culpa- Tengo que disculparme con Sophy… Yo cause todo esto

Tu no puedes moverte de aquí

¡Pero fue mi culpa Edward! Si hubiese cerrado mi bocota nada de esto hubiera pasado… Al menos tengo de consuelo que todos estamos bien

Al parecer Edward no pensaba lo mismo. Apretó los labios y guió su vista hacia la ventana. Aun no había terminado de contarme lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué pasó con Derek y Jacob?

No me contestó. Seguía con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Tenía el ceño fruncido… algo no había salido bien ¿Acaso ahora el tratado se había roto? ¿Estarían los licántropos y los vampiros en plena guerra?

Edward –tome su mano, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad y mirarme- ¿Alguien resulto herido?

Tu y Sophy –comento con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Rodeé los ojos ¿Cómo podía hacer bromas en momentos como este?

Se serio Edward

Lanzó un suspiro.

Derek, no se como, se enteró de lo que estaba pasando y fue directo a La Push para defenderlas. Cuando llegó se encontró con Sophy toda dañada y eso lo sacó de sus casillas, entonces enfrentó a Jacob…

¿Y que pasó luego?

Cuando llegué Derek ya no estaba…

¿Se había ido? Edward por favor se mas claro, no entiendo

Derek murió –soltó de sopetón dejándome sin habla- Jacob y su manda mataron a Derek… no llegamos a tiempo, no pudimos hacer nada

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 43[/u]: ¿¡Es un asesino!

Me quede helada. Mis ojos seguían clavados en Edward y mi boca quedo abierta por más de un minuto. Mi novio me contemplaba esperando mi reacción. Se lo veía tan triste con la noticia que acababa de darme.

¿L-lo… mataron? –pregunté al fin. El tan solo asintió.

Volví a quedarme en silencio. No podía créelo, esto no podía ser verdad ¿Habían matado a Derek? Pero… ¿Cómo…? No, ¡No! ¡Ellos no podían! El es bueno… era bueno…

Una inmensa rabia invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo. El insufrible pitido de la maldita máquina que representaba los latidos de mi corazón cada vez iba más acelerado. Edward me miro con preocupación y tomo mi mano.

Bella

¡Es un asesino! –grité- ¡Jacob y sus amigos son unos asesinos! –tomé aire profundamente mientras que de mis ojos se escapaban un par de lágrimas- Mi mejor amigo es un asesino… Edward –estaba al borde del colapso.

Edward se acercó aun más a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza al tiempo que acercaba su boca hacia mi oído.

Tranquila Bella, debes tranquilizarte… te hará mal estar tan alterada

Es que… Jake no pudo haber matado a Derek… ¿Cómo paso?

Cuando Derek se enfrentó con Jacob, este último estaba en fase y los demás que también lo estaban fueron a ayudarlo… No iban a dejarlo vivo Bella, ellos son así. Si un licántropo nos atacara, nosotros también lo aniquilaríamos

¡Pero Jacob sabía que Derek era bueno! –rugí.

Lo atacó, eso bastó… Bella, Jacob no quería matar a Derek, solo se estaba defendiendo

Pero lo mato ¿No?

Los demás lo hicieron, Jacob solo colaboró un poco. Leí sus pensamientos, estaba en estado de shock por todo lo que hizo: matar a Derek, herirte a ti y a Sophy

Un momento… ¿Lo estas defendiendo? –pregunte con incredulidad. Justo en este momento donde Jacob era indefendible el… ¿Lo defendía? Cuando nunca antes lo hizo… Irónico… ¡Idiota e irónico!

Solo te digo lo que leí en su mente

Me quede callada procesando toda la información. Hasta ahora teníamos a Derek muerto, gracias a Jacob y su estúpida manada ¡Ya me escucharán!

Un me costaba asimilar la idea de que hayan asesinado a Derek ¡El solo quería defendernos a mi y a Sophy!... ¡Oh no! ¡Sophy! ¿Que sería de ella cuando se enterara? Se volvería loca, si ya se había puesto mal con lo de Jimena… esto seráía muy fuerte para ella.

¡Sophy! –chillé repentinamente.

Lo se, también pensé en ella y como reaccionará

¿No lo sabe?

No se como decírselo… Le dolerá demasiado –sus ojos se entristecieron. Bajo la mirada. Toda esta situación era horrenda.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos por unos segundos para tranquilizarme por completo. Definitivamente era mejor estar dormida sin tener conciencia de todo lo que había pasado.

Escuché como la puerta se abrió de un momento a otro y Edward se alejaba solo unos centímetros de mí.

¡Bella! –esa voz la conocía… Sophy.

Abrí mis ojos a regañadientes. Ahora tendría que mentir, tendría que evitar mirarla con pena… ¡Y a mi que siempre se me dio pésimo para engañar a la gente! Por suerte estaba en compañía de Edward, quien era un experto en todo esto.

Hola Sophy –la observe bien. Se veía de maravilla, ni parecía que había estado en coma hace tan solo dos días. Se encontraba parada justo frente de mi camilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un par de marcas en los brazos, pero después de eso, se veía totalmente sana- Te ves bien

Mi don –sonrió- Sirve para estos casos –se me quedó mirando y como era de esperar su cara se horrorizó- ¡Tu estas terrible Bella!

Si, gracias –repuse con ironía.

Sophy miro a Edward fijamente. Este último enarco ambas cejas y por primera vez desde que desperté lo vi sonreír sinceramente, sin tristeza en su mirada. La joven semi vampiro también sonrió y se acercó por el lado derecho de la cama hasta llegar a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué esta…?

Shh –me calló Edward- Déjala trabajar

Lo mire extrañada ¿Trabajar? ¿Acaso Sophy era enfermera ahora? Desvié mi mirada a Sophy que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, se veía concentrada. Luego de estar un minuto o dos así me soltó y abrió los ojos.

¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó expectante.

Bastante confundida –tanto ella como Edward rodearon los ojos- ¿Qué fue todo ese show que hiciste?

Mueve tu brazo –me ordenó.

Moví el brazo izquierdo, obviamente, ya que el otro lo tenía roto. Sophy frunció el ceño mientras que Edward soltó una carcajada.

El otro brazo Bella

¿Estas loca? ¡Lo tengo roto!

Ya lo veremos… Muévelo

Suspiré profundamente y lo moví con mucha cautela. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pude comprobar que podía mover perfectamente mi brazo derecho sin problemas ni dolores.

Ahora las piernas –me ordenó Sophy con una sonrisa

Las moví esta vez mas confiada y… ¡Vaya, estaban sanadas! Mire a Sophy que estaba con su sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro.

¡Funcionó! –exclamó.

¿Qué funcionó? –pregunté.

Sophy uso su don en ti. Ella no estaba segura de poder hacerlo pero quiso intentarlo ¡Y funciono! –Edward se veía tan feliz que instantáneamente sonreí. Esto me ahorraría varios días en el hospital.

Gracias –dije sinceramente.

No hay de que. A mi pronto me darán el alta y no quiero dejarte sola en este hospital. No es por nada pero los odio… ¡Tan solo míralo! Es todo celeste y blanco… ¡Que monotonía! –su forma de hablar me sacó una carcajada. Esta Sophy era un personaje, esas sonrisas, esas cosas que decía… ¿Qué sería de esa felicidad cuando se enterase lo de Derek?

Mi sonrisa se borro mientras la angustia que había olvidado hace un instante volvía.

¡Se fuerte Bella! Ella no debe sospechar, no aun –me grité a mi misma mentalmente.

¿Qué va mal Bella? –me pregunto Sophy ¡Diablos! ¿No podía ocultar mis sentimientos como lo hacía Edward?

Nada –mentí.

Si te pasa algo Bella, no me mientas. De repente te pusiste mal

Es que… voy a extrañar este hospital, pensaba quedarme un poco mas –que mentira más boba ¡Todo el mundo sabe que odio los hospitales!

Edward rodeó los ojos a causa de mi pésima mentira mientras Sophy me contemplaba con el ceño fruncido… no se la había creído.

¿No quieres decirme que te puso así?

No es nada Sophy

Como quieras –mustió despreocupada- Ya me enteraré… siempre me entero al final –sonrió burlonamente y se acerco a la puerta- Ahora tengo que irme a que me hagan los estudios que luego Carlisle modificará… pobre, estoy dando demasiado trabajo con esto de cubrir mi don –hizo una mueca chistosa y se fue.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras mi mandíbula comenzaba a temblar. Edward suspiro y me acarició la mejilla que ya estaba siendo mojada por mis lágrimas.

Se ve tan feliz –dije apenas.

Al principio no se lo dije porque temía que la tristeza repercutiera en su don e hiciera el efecto contrario: en vez de curarla, matarla. Me dije a mi mismo que se lo diría apenas estuviese sana pero… no puedo

Lo entiendo pero ella debe saberlo ¿Qué le dirán cuando pregunte por Derek?

De hecho a Carlisle le preguntó por el

¿Y que hizo?

Le dijo que no podía ir a visitarla

O sea que le mintió

Manipulo la verdad

Manipulo la verdad… eso no duraría demasiado. No podían pasársela "manipulando la verdad" todo el tiempo. En algún momento Sophy preguntaría porque no podía verlo, o donde estaba y ahí todo acabaría. Si seguíamos ocultando la verdad ella terminaría enfadándose con nosotros, y eso sería lo último para quebrarla por completo.

Hay que decírselo, mientras antes mejor… No hay que seguir posponiéndolo

¿Estas segura?

Si no se lo decimos ahora terminara por enojarse con nosotros… La muerte de Derek es algo inevitable, ya pasó. Lo único que podemos impedir es que se sienta engaña por nosotros por haberle ocultado la verdad

Tienes razón, se lo diré ahora

Se paró de la silla pero yo lo tomé del brazo. Era obvio que el no quería decírselo, su cara lo delataba. Estaba segura que el no quería ver como el rostro de Sophy se deformaría al escuchar la noticia, como sus lágrimas caerían abruptamente, como sus pensamientos estarían plagados de dolor. No quería que mi Edward sufriera viendo todo eso, prefería tener que verlo yo.

Si quieres yo puedo decírselo

Me sonrió tiernamente pero negó con la cabeza.

Soy su mejor amigo, debo estar ahí cuando lo sepa

Y soy su mejor amiga y también quiero que sepa que estoy para ella

Tu –dijo severo- Debes descansar… muchas emociones para un solo día

Yo –repuse imitando su tono de voz- me niego rotundamente a descansar si tu hablas con Sophy sin mi. Quiero que se lo digamos juntos ¿Si? No es mucho pedir… Tal vez sea mejor

Se quedó meditando por unos segundos en los cuales mantuve una expresión tierna y compradora. Seguro ahora debía de verme mejor gracias al don de Sophy por lo cual mi cara no estaría tan demacrada.

Lo consideraré –dijo al fin.

¡Edward! –yo no había esperado tantos segundos y usado mi mejor cara de extorsioncita para un "lo consideraré".

Me sonrió.

Esta bien, pero tienes que descansar… ahora

De acuerdo

Se acercó a mí y me deposito un tierno beso en los labios. Luego se marcho al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban y me iba quedando dormida. Todavía pensaba en lo sucedido… ¿Jacob asesino? El odiaba a los vampiros pero… yo había hablado muy bien de Derek, seguramente Edward tenía razón y Jake en realidad no había querido matarlo, sino que solo se estaba defendiendo… Sea cual sea la verdad yo debía hablar con el.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 44[/u]: Reacciones

Ya me encontraba despierta. Junto a mi se hayaba Edward contemplándome mientras me alimentaba. Tenía un hambre voraz y cada vez que pensaba en todo lo sucedido mi apetito aumentaba con mayor intensidad.

¿Hablaste con ella? –le pregunte a Edward una vez ya acabado de comer.

No, te prometí que no lo haría –sonrió- Además llegue a la conclusión de que necesito ayuda para decirle que… bueno que Derek…

Si, lo se… ¿Ella se encuentra bien? Me refiero a su salud

Bueno ella…

No llego a terminar su oración cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando ver la esbelta figura de Sophy. Se veía tan linda, tan feliz, tan… ¡No estaba llevando el horrendo camisón del hospital! Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

¡Me dieron el alta! –exclamó feliz mientras se adentraba en la habitación y se acercaba a nosotros.

¿Tan rápido? –pregunté incrédula.

Si –contesto orgullosa- Y la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de irme de aquí, no me gustan los hospitales… Aunque el personal de este es muy amistoso ¿A ti Bella te queda mucho tiempo?

Espero que no

Vendré a visitarte todos los días… Total no tengo mucho que hacer, hoy mi prioridad es buscar a Derek ¿Puedes creer que el muy idiota no se digno a venir ni un solo día? –tragué saliva sonoramente, ahora me encontraba nerviosa e incomoda- Es un bobo, pero ya vera… ¡Ya vera! Esta no la sacara de arriba, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Le costará mucho obtener mi perdón, ya tengo todo planeado…

Tanta planeación derrochada, tanto enojo, en parte verdadero y en parte no, malgastado. Todo lo que Sophy decía estaba provocando que en mi corazón se abriera un hueco que lo único que hacía era darme dolor ¿Cómo le diríamos con Edward la verdad? Tal vez no tendría que haber insistido en hablar con Sophy sobre este tema al mismo tiempo que Edward… ¡No, Bella no seas así, se valiente!

Mire de reojo a Edward quien se encontraba con el gesto contraído y la vista fija en el suelo. No podía dejarlo solo en esto, a el le costaba mucho más que a mí.

¿Qué pasa? –la dulce voz de Sophy cargada de preocupación me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. La mire fingiendo incomprensión- ¿Qué les pasa chicos? Los veo decaídos, tristes…

Mire nuevamente a Edward, pero esta vez fue directo, no de reojo. Él, a diferencia de antes, me estaba mirando a mí. Era hora.

¿Qué va mal? –que no le contestáramos las preguntas la estaba poniendo nerviosa, eso se notaba en el tono de su voz y en sus pies que estaban repentinamente inquietos.

Sophy, tenemos que hablar… Es importante…

Bella me estas asustando ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno… emm… ¿Por donde empezar? –me puse nerviosa. Dirigí mi vista a Edward suplicando ayuda pero este solo me miraba con desesperación ¿Le habían comido la lengua los ratones o que? ¿Ahora yo sola debía afrontar esto?

¡Bella! Por favor, ve al grano. Tengo que ir a buscar a Derek que en estos momentos seguramente ya debe saber que iré por el… Malditas sean sus visiones. La idea era encontrarme con el sin que el supiera… pero ahora que estoy tardando tanto seguro debe estar preparando alguna excusa para justificar su…

¡Es sobre él! –exclamé. Hasta Edward se sobresaltó con mi inesperada interrupción.

¿Saben por que Derek no vino a visitarme?

Mire a Edward quien levemente asintió con la cabeza.

Si, lo sabemos –conteste volviendo la vista hacia ella.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirándome. No sabía como comenzar todo ¿Debía explicarle como ocurrió la historia o debía decirle directamente que Derek estaba muerto? ¡Encima Edward mudo, que conveniente!

¿Y bien? Te quedaste callada Bella, ¿Qué pasó? Por favor habla, no seas como Edward… Se que esto es serio, sino el no estaría así

Nuevamente desvié m mirada hacia mi prometido, futuro esposo… Su vista viajaba de mí, a Sophy y luego al piso. Repetía ese patrón cada dos por tres. Esa actitud nueva en el me ponía los pelos de punta ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

¡Bella!

¡Esta bien!... ¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?

Hace unos minutos te hubiese dicho la corta, pero ahora quiero saber de que se trata todo esto, así que quiero la larga

Bien… Me imagino que te acuerdas del pequeño accidente que tuvimos con Jacob

Si, ¿Y como olvidarlo? –soltó una carcajada- Ese aventón no lo olvidare con facilidad. No debiste provocarlo Bella…

No, no debí y lo siento mucho. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Dios! ¡Edward, es mi culpa!

¿Qué es tu culpa? –Sophy se vio obligada a aumentar el volumen de su voz a causa de mis chillidos. Edward tomo mi mano y la acaricio

Tranquila –susurró ¡Hasta que al fin habló!- Tu no tienes la culpa Bella…

¿LA CULPA DE QUE? –era definitivo, habíamos sacado de sus casillas a Sophy.

Derek supo que Jake nos había atacado… No sabemos como pero nos ubico y…

¡Oh no! ¡Derek asesino a Jake! ¿Es eso lo que pasa? ¿Es por eso que no viene a visitarme? ¿Por qué no sabe como decirme que mato a mi amigo? ¿Por qué los licántropos lo están persiguiendo?

Me causo gracia que Sophy y yo hayamos llegado primero a la conclusión de que Jake había sido asesinado por Derek y no al revés. Al parecer ambas subestimamos la fuerza de Jake… o nos olvidamos de la existencia del resto de la manada.

Jacob Black esta bien –mustió Edward. Era bueno que comenzara a participar en la conversación, ya se me estaba haciendo muy difícil manejarla con él mudo y Sophy desesperada por respuestas.

Gracias a Dios –soltó un suspiro y me miro mas relajada- ¿Entonces que pasó?

Alice vio que Derek iría en busca de Jake y junto a Edward trataron de detenerlo. Fue Edward quien nos encontró a nosotras dos, los demás fueron a donde se hallaba Jake y… -un nudo repentinamente apareció en mi garganta, no podía continuar.

¿Y?

Murió –dijo de repente Edward con la mirada fija en su mejor amiga- Derek murió. La manada vio que estaba atacando a Jacob, entonces fue a socorrerlo y lo aniquilaron, no pudimos hacer nada… No llegamos a tiempo

Casi no había hablado pero aun así fue el quien soltó la peor parte. Tal vez no había dicho una sola palabra porque en su mente estaba tratando de decidir como diría la dolorosa noticia. Tal fue un poco brusca pero a la vez precisa, sin lugar a dudas ni mal entendidos.

Observé a Sophy. Se encontraba como congelada, petrificada, hecha piedra… no se movía, ni parpadeaba siquiera. Su boca se fue abriendo lentamente al igual que sus ojos. Sus manos que se encontraban levemente alzadas comenzaron a decender. Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta, demasiado lenta. Los ojos de Sophy se pusieron llorosos, pronto tomaron un color colorado. Su cara se volvió blanca, más blanca de lo que ya era e incluso más blanca que la de los Cullen.

Con Edward lo único que hacíamos era mirarla y esperar a que estallara… ya pronto lo haría. Tal vez estaba en shock por la noticia.

¿Mu-u muerto? –susurró. Tanto Edward como yo asentimos levemente con la cabeza- Esta muerto… muerto

Fue entonces que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Edward se paró rápidamente mientras Sophy lanzaba un grito que partió mi alma en dos. Hubiese caído directo al suelo si no hubiese sido por Edward que la sujeto justo a tiempo. Ella lo agarro de la camisa y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que hasta pensé que podría lastimar su garganta o sus pulmones.

Edward sujetaba a Sophy con fuerza mientras esta se movía de un lado al otro. No podía ver sus rostros y estaba agradecía por eso. Luego, por un movimiento producido por Sophy, ella quedo de espaldas a mí y pude ver el rostro destrozado de Edward, lo que hizo que no pudiera contener más las lágrimas y me echara a llorar.

Ahora éramos dos llorando y uno, que si pudiera, estaría llorando al igual que nosotras. Sin duda alguna ese momento formaría parte de los más tristes de toda mi vida, nunca había vivido una escena tan devastadora, tan llena de dolor e impotencia.

Torpemente me puse de cuclillas en la cama y me acerque hacia ellos, como pude, hasta poder estar lo suficientemente cerca para unirme a su abrazo emotivo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue mucho.

De repente Sophy se aparto de nosotros de una manera algo bruta. Había quedado a un metro de distancia miándonos con los ojos rojos y su cara colorada y empapada. Edward y yo estábamos aun abrazados de un costado viendo todos los movimientos de la devastada semi vampira.

Tengo que ir a ver a Jacob –soltó de la nada, apenas si pude oírle.

No, Sophy… -susurré al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas.

Yo entendía su dolor pero temía por la vida de Jake… el no pudo haberlo hecho apropósito, estaba casi cien por ciento segura que los que mataron a Derek habían sido los otros chicos de la manada. Si Sophy iba a visitar a Jacob, lo mataría, así sin más. Toda amistad y piedad desaparecería, todo cariño ahora seguro se había esfumado.

Tengo que verlo –esta vez habló en un tono más alto. Su voz estaba ronca a causa del llanto.

No es una buena idea Sophy, no vayas –le suplico Edward.

Solo quiero verlo –insistió.

Sophy…

¡Quiero verlo maldita sea! –gritó ahora sin problemas. Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Dónde había quedado la tierna Sophy? ¿Desde ahora sería así o solo por este momento a causa del shock?- Tu me conoces Edward –agrego ahora mas calmada y como rayo salió de la habitación dejando todo en silencio.

Me quede pegada a Edward contemplado la puerta por donde Sophy había salido fugazmente. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, reaccioné.

¡Edward! Hay que irnos ¡Ya! Tengo que ir a La Push…

No tienes que ir –me interrumpió con voz tranquila.

¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡Mira como se fue Sophy de aquí, matara a Jake! No puede matarlo… ¡No puedo permitir que lo haga! Jake no mato a Derek a propósito… No creo que lo haya hecho… ¡Tengo que ir!

Aun no tienes el alta Bella

Me tomo entre sus brazos como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma y me recostó nuevamente en la cama. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

¿No era que estabas de lado de Jacob? ¿Ahora quieres que Sophy lo mate?

No le hará nada, ella no es así… yo la conozco y se que no lo dañará

Con que eso significaba el "tu me conoces Edward" Ahora tenía más lógica pero ¿Quién me garantizaba que a Sophy no le daría un ataque de ira? Tenía que ir… tenía que ir a La Push.

Amagué a incorporarme pero Edward me freno con sus frías manos.

No, Bella. Ellos necesitan hablar

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que todo saldrá bien? Alice no puede ver a los licántropos así que no la puedes utilizar a ella y a sus visiones como excusa

Yo solo se que todo saldrá bien. Nadie morirá

Pero pueden salir heridos

No pasara nada Bella, tranquilízate o llamare a la enfermera para que te sede

Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

No serías capas…

¿Quieres probarme? –enarco una ceja y me miro con picardía.

Esta bien ¡Tu ganas! Como siempre… -refunfuñé.

Soltó una risa que me refregaba lo orgulloso que estaba por haberme ganado. Me limite a lanzarle otra mirada envenenada. Él, aun con una sonrisa resplandeciente, se acerco a mí y junto sus labios con los míos. El leve enojo desapareció y me concentré plenamente en el delicioso beso.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 45[/u]: Explicación

(Narra Sophy)

Salí de la habitación de Bella lo más rápido que pude. Hubiese deseado poder usar el máximo de velocidad que poseía pero no podía estando frene a tantas personas.

Me crucé con Carlisle que venía con una sonrisa pero al verme esa sonrisa desapareció y su rostro fue invadido por la preocupación. Me limite a devolverle la mirada y negar con la cabeza, no quería hablar con nadie ahora… solo con Jacob.

Al fin había salido del hospital. La gente me miraba raro cuando pasaba por su lado, seguro era por mi apariencia… Conociéndome seguramente debía estar roja cual tomate, al igual que mis ojos, seguro hinchados. Igual no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ya nada me importaba, esto era demasiado…

Luego de correr un par de kilómetros llegue a lo de los Black. Me quede parada a unos cuantos metros de la puerta ¿Se suponía que debía tocar? Tal vez Jacob ya sabía que estaba aquí afuera… ¿Pero y si no sabía?

Dí un par de pasos, cautelosa. Luego frené y espere unos segundos, la puerta no se abrió por lo que dí unos cuantos pasos más. Cuando ya estuve a menos de dos metros de la puerta, esta se abrió.

Sophy –susurró el enorme chico moreno. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, se le veía sorprendido.

En este momento sentía muchas cosas, ira, tristeza, confusión, duda. Mi mente estaba plagada, hecha un desastre, llena de sentimientos mezclados.

Jacob profirió un leve suspiro. Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a mí manteniendo un poco de distancia.

Sophy yo… yo no se por donde empezar –llevó su mirada al piso mientras juntaba ambas manos.

No dije ni una sola palabra. Me encontraba mirándolo fijamente, cada facción de su cara, de su cuerpo. Era grande, bastante… pero Derek hubiese podido perfectamente con el…

Les dije que no tenían que… En serio Sophy, lo siento -espero una respuesta de mi parte, yo seguí en silencio- Por favor, di algo. Tu silencio duele más que cualquier palabra hiriente

¿Qué quieres que diga? –dije al fin- ¿Gracias?

Hizo una mueca. No me gustaba verlo así… Genial, ¡Otro sentimiento más, pena!

¿Era necesario Jacob? ¿Era necesario?

No –dirigió su vista a mi- No lo era, pero yo no fui… solo me defendí y luego llegaron los demás… no pude…

No pudiste detenerlos, me imagino –le interrumpí irónica.

Créeme que no pude

No se si quiero creerte Jacob

¿Entonces porque viniste? –preguntó ahora con mas brusquedad- ¿Para matarme? ¿Para vengar la muerte de tu novio?

No era mi novio –masculle sin levantar el tono de mi voz- Y contestando tu pregunta ¿Por qué vendría a matarte? Sería una estupidez de mi parte, digo, con tus amigos siempre presentes… me acabarían en un segundo, como hicieron con el

Ellos se equivocaron, lo se pero… -apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Deseaba tener el don de Edward para poder saber lo que pasaba por su mente, para saber si sus disculpas eran sinceras. Por ahora le creía, nunca fui buena para mantener mi enojo latente con la gente que quiero.

Desvié mi mirada de él para que la pena no me ganara. Gracias a él yo quedé sola… no debía tener piedad.

Mátame, ellos no vendrán –soltó repentinamente.

¿Perdón? –volví la mirada hacia el, se vía seguro de lo que decía.

Que me mates. Si te quieres vengar, hazlo, me lo merezco

No lo hare

¡Vamos, hazlo! –me desafió.

¡No Jacob, yo no soy así! ¡No vine a matarte maldita sea! ¿Tu cabeza de niño adolescente no lo puede entender?

Has pasado mucho tiempo con Bella, te ha pegado un par de cosas –murmuró como si nada.

Si, tal vez –suspiré- Escucha, yo no vine a matarte ni a dañarte, no quiero. Jake… yo te quiero, eres mi amigo y aunque esto que pasó me haya… desgarrado por completo yo no puedo hacerte nada. Tal vez ganas no me falten, pero no puedo, yo no soy así

Una leve sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, pero pronto se borró. Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para luego acariciarlas. Su tacto cálido me hizo sentir un cosquilleo peculiar.

Daría cualquier cosa con tal de volver el tiempo atrás, no solo cuando pasó lo de Derek, antes… cuando te dañe a ti y a Bella. Fui un idiota y no pude contenerme, todo es mi culpa… Aunque dime la verdad, Bella no se comporto bien conmigo

No, claro que no –sonreí levemente- Hizo caso omiso a mis señas y su bocota hizo que ambas termináramos en el hospital

Tu… te metiste entre ella y yo cuando me transforme, eso fue muy peligroso

Pero debía hacerlo, el daño que me causaste a mi es mínimo comparado con el que le podrías haber causado a Bella

Me entere que quedaste en coma –repuso con tristeza.

Ella hubiera muerto, Jake. Además yo tengo mi don, no lo olvides –comente con orgullo. Adoraba mi don- Por eso estoy de alta

Todo quedo en silencio, yo miraba a Jake y el me miraba a mi. Nuestras manos aun seguían en contacto y no pensaba separarlas. Me sonrió ampliamente dejando expuestas sus perlas brillantes mientras que mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas… Un momento ¿Por qué me ruborizaba? Digo, tan solo me estaba sonriendo.

Y dime, ¿Bella esta bien?

Si, digamos que la ayude un poco –me miro con las cejas enarcadas- Tenía un brazo roto, al igual que sus dos piernas… Igual gracias a mi don pude curarla, supongo que le darán el alta pronto

Eso es bueno… ¿Ella también me odia?

No, es mas, cuando dije que quería hablar contigo se puso como loca porque pensó que iba a matarte o algo así –carcajeé- Edward tuvo que tranquilizarla… Oye ¿Por qué dijiste también? Desde ya te dejo en claro que yo no te odio

Deberías

Tal vez, pero creo en lo que me dijiste y la verdad es que no cuestiono la capacidad de tu manada de poder matar a un vampiro fácilmente, aun más considerando la desventaja numérica del enemigo

De verdad lo siento –se volvió a disculpar con tono melancólico.

¡Ya deja de disculparte Jacob! Si vuelves a hacerlo, te pegaré

Dijiste que no ibas a dañarme

Lo haré si sigues disculpándote

Pero es la única manera que tengo para lavar mis culpas

Rodeé los ojos, el sonrió.

Entonces ve a la iglesia y confiésate

Tal vez deba - llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón y lo acaricio lentamente- ¿Esta abierta a toda hora?

Ai Jake… Tu no cambias mas…

No –soltó una sonora carcajada y luego pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros estrechándome hacia su costado- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

No es mala idea ¿Qué tienes?

Bueno… tengo algo de cerveza, Vodka

Es una broma ¿Verdad?

Claro tontita… Aunque si quieres algo de eso podemos ir a comprar

No me gustan las bebidas alcohólicas, además no tengo edad legal

Enarcó una ceja mientras en sus labios predominaba una sonrisa pícara.

Técnicamente tienes edad para todo –repuso.

Pero no lo aparento, Jake, no olvides eso

Caminamos hasta entrar a la humilde casa. No bebimos nada raro, solo jugo de naranja. Me pase la tarde con Jacob, hablando de cosas sin importancia, evitando el tema del reciente accidente. Durante todo el día recibí más de una llamada y todas provenían de personas diferentes. Cinco eran de Edward, una de Alice, otra de Carlisle y luego tenía como seis o siete de Bella. Tuve que poner el celular en vibrador para dejar de escuchar ese sonido insoportable que profería del aparatito al recibir una llamada. Vale aclarar que no conteste ninguna.

¿Y donde esta Billy? –pregunté mientras llevaba un par de cheetos hacia mi boca.

Con Charlie viendo el partido

Son muy amigos ellos dos ¿No?

Si, se conocen desde hace décadas, ya hasta parecen marido y mujer –rió a todo pulmón y luego metió unos cuantos cheetos en su boca ¿Cómo le cabían tantos?

¿Qué hora es?

Las ocho

¡¿Ya las ocho? –me aparté del sofá pero no sin antes tomar más cheetos, eran adictivos.

Como pasa el tiempo ¿Verdad? –me miro y sonrió dulcemente- ¿Estas apurada?

No… pero como te habrás dado cuenta recibí muchas llamadas y la verdad es que no quiero hablar por teléfono así que todo se me haría mas fácil si voy al hospital y le digo a Bella que estas sano y salvo… tal vez deba grabarte diciendo que estas bien, así me cree –ambos reímos.

O puedo llamarla

Si, eso sería más sencillo

Siendo así… -se levanto y en menos de dos segundos estuvo frente a mi- gracias por no matarme y… lo siento

Levante mi mano derecha y golpeé su duro pecho.

¡Auch! – me quejé tomando mi mano.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó entre risas.

Te advertí que si te volvías a disculpar te pegaría…. Aunque ¡Demonios! Me dolió mas a mi que a ti al parecer… ¡Ya no te rías Jacob, no es chistoso!

Lo es, créeme. Déjame ver tu mano –intento tomarla pero la alejé de el- Vamos, no seas terca. Una vez Bella me pegó una bofetada y se terminó quebrado la mano

¿Y que eres tu ahora? ¿Doctor? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

Solo quiero verla –suspire y cedí. La inspeccionó y luego la soltó.

¿Y Doc. Black? ¿Cuál es su veredicto?

Esta bien

Eso espero –acaricié mi adolorida mano y mire la puerta- Es mejor que me vaya

¿Quieres que te lleve?

No puedes Jake, el límite…

Ya es tarde y no trajiste ningún vehículo

No soy una niña indefensa –contesté con picardía.

Como quieras, ¿Te volveré a ver? –preguntó con cautela ¿A que se debía esto?

Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No lo se… tal vez después te brota el resentimiento hacia mi y me odias de por vida. Creo que me perdonaste muy fácilmente

Así soy yo –me acerqué a el y bese su mejilla- Hasta pronto, Jake

En pocos minutos ya me encontraba fuera de La Push rumbo a Forks. A cada paso que daba la alegría que me había dado Jake se desvanecía. Poco a poco mi corazón se iba marchitando y mis energías decaían. Decidí ir al hospital, preocupada por sufrir una decaída, algo raro en mí pero posible.

Al entrar me encontré con Edward recostado sobre una de las blancas paredes del establecimiento, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 46[/u]: Extraño

(Narra Sophy)

Me acerque a Edward que me contemplaba fijamente. Le dedique una sonrisa que él no me devolvió, eso no me hizo bien.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero Edward fue más rápido.

¿Cómo estas? –me preguntó. Su voz sonaba algo pesada, parecía desganado… algo raro tenía.

Genial, en realidad comencé a sentirme mal hace unos minutos y por eso vine, temí sufrir una recaída

¿Cómo te fue en La Push? ¿Te encontraste con Jacob?

Si… -me le quede mirando ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Si tuviese energías lo averiguaría pero no estaba de ánimos para actuar como interrogadora. Al parecer ese papel se lo había ganado él.

¿Y?

Suspire. Ese tono insufrible que tenía me estaba cansando ¿Estaba enojado conmigo o que?

No le hice nada, si esa es tu duda. Todo salió bien, llegué a la conclusión de que no fue culpa de él, la manda fue la que… hizo eso. Jake es mi amigo y no pudo controlar una rabieta. Lo perdoné

Lo supuse –refunfuño.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Según Bella, Edward había estado defendiendo a Jake y ahora al parecer le molestaba que lo haya perdonado ¿Pero que le estaba pasando a este?

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte sin rodeos.

¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? –ugg… le daría una patada.

No lo veía necesario ¿Qué querías saber? Yo te dije que no le haría nada… si me llamabas para poner en duda mi palabra, prefería no contestarte

Me fulminó con la mirada y unió con un lento movimiento sus manos. Me lo quede mirando, tenía que descubrir porque me estaba tratando así… No era posible que se haya enojado solo porque no había contestado sus estúpidas llamadas.

¿Qué te pasa? –le volví a preguntar.

Suspiró y separo sus manos. Miro hacia el suelo por unos segundos que a mi se me hicieron eternos. Esto se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable.

Comencé a mover mi pie, dando pequeños golpecitos contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando volvió su vista a mí, esta parecía transmitir reproche.

¿Qué me pasa? –dijo al fin ¡Pero eso no me servía!

Es detestable que te contesten con una pregunta, que encima no sirve de nada

¿Estas de mal humor? –y hay que ver quien lo pregunta…

¿Y tu?

Yo estoy perfectamente

No se nota. Lo volveré a preguntar y esta vez espero una respuesta decente, ¿Qué diablos te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué te estas comportando así?

¿Así como? ¿Qué hice de malo?

¡Estas raro! Y eso me saca de mis cabales ¿Estas así por que no conteste tus llamadas?

Eso no sería posible… según tu. Tu escudo protector de pensamientos no esta funcionando muy bien ¿Verdad?

Okey, eso es todo

Pase mis manos por mi cabello, despeinándolo solo un poco y comencé a caminar. No seguiría hablando con un Edward idiota. Le había preguntado tres veces que le pasaba y no me contesto, así que ahora era su problema. No me amargaría por él, no me sentía bien y el estaba empeorando todo.

Sorpresivamente Edward sujeto mi brazo con tanta fuerza que logró voltearme e incluso hasta choqué contra su duro pecho.

¡Auch! –mustie apenas. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y por alguna extraña razón eso me intimidaba, me ponía nerviosa e incomoda.

¿Cómo estas? –no entendí su pregunta. En realidad si la entendí pero no comprendía porque volvía a preguntarme eso.

Ya te dije que bien ¿No me escuchaste antes?

Si te escuche -sonreí. No tenía idea de porque lo hice pero en el preciso momento que sonreí Edward frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron. No le gusto que haya sonreído… ¿Por qué?- Te ves bien

¡Estoy bien! En serio, genial, perfecta… solo un poco cansada y tu actitud extraña no me esta ayudando demasiado

Genial, perfecta… eso es estupendo –me lo quede mirando con ambas cejas enarcadas ¿Eso había sido una burla? En verdad estaba en duda, el tono que uso fue tan… carente de emoción que no pude tomarlo como broma, ni como algo serio… ¡EDWARD ESTABA DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO!- ¿Eso te parece?

No leas mi mente, no estoy de humor

Se le escapo una media sonrisa que el no quería que yo percibiera, o al menos eso pensé ya que la borró de su rostro en menos de un segundo.

Creí que estabas perfecta, genial… cuando alguien esta así suele estar también de bueno humor

¡Es que tu me estas sacando el humor, Edward!

No me contesto, solo se limito a seguir perforándome con su mirada… esa mirada. Estaba a punto de irme, y si el llegaba a detenerme no me importaría, seguiría mi camino... estaba decidida, eso haría. No llegue a mover un solo músculo cuando Edward tomo mis muñecas y me acorralo contra una de las paredes blancas del hospital. En ese momento pensé tres cosas, la primera ¿Y a este que le pasaba? La segunda, tenía que arreglar el tema del bloqueamiento de mi mente, y la ultima ¿Por qué no había nadie del personal del hospital en este maldito pasillo?

Edward –mi voz salió en susurros- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Que reacciones, esto no esta bien –solté una carcajada. Claro que esto no esta bien, no esta nada bien acorralar así a una persona que se siente mal- No estoy hablando de eso

Deja de leer mis pensamientos, Edward… te lo advierto

¡Y tu deja de comportarte así!

¿Yo? Tu eres el raro ¡Tan solo recuerda como te has estado comportando conmigo desde que entre aquí!

Entonces recuerda como te has estado comportando desde que te enteraste de la muerte de Derek

Algo dentro de mí se estrujo de una manera inexplicablemente dolorosa ¿Como unas simples palabras podían causar tanto dolor? Intente controlar a mi pobre corazón que se encontraba agonizando.

No entiendo lo que dices –me limite a decir con el poco aliento que mi cuerpo conservaba.

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que no quería hablar del tema. Me moví para poder soltarme del agarre de Edward pero me resultaba imposible, el tenía mucha mas fuerza que yo… aunque no la estaba utilizando del todo, supuse que era para no lastimarme. La forma en la que me había acorralado era el tema, no podía escapar de allí, para hacerlo debía quitar el cuerpo de Edward del frente mío y ¿Cómo lo movería? Eso sin contar que mis manos aun seguías esposadas por las manos de mi mejor amigo.

Intentas escapar de tus dolores, eso no te hace bien

¿Ahora eres psicólogo? No lo sabía –dije con ironía y solté una leve carcajada.

Sophy, esto es serio. Deja ya de reír, deja ya de ocultar tu tristeza con una mascara de felicidad que nisiquiera existe

Espera, espera, ¿Tu esta así de raro porque piensas que yo estoy ocultando mi dolor y bla bla bla con una supuesta felicidad fingida? ¿Todo es por esto? ¡Por favor Edward! Dime, ¿Desde cuando esta mal ser feliz?

No esta mal ser feliz, esta mal ocultar lo que en verdad sientes. Ya lo hiciste con Jimena ¿Lo harás también con Derek?

Yo no oculto nada –module bien cada palabra para que le entrara en su cabecita- Sino, recuerda cuando me entere de lo que paso, ¿Acaso lo que hice fue saltar como una idiota riendo y aplaudiendo?

Un solo instante de lágrimas no basta para desahogarse Sophy, soy tu amigo y todo esto que hice fue para provocarte y que tu sola te desahogues sin necesidad de toda esta explicación

Oh, ya veo. Entonces querías sacarme de mis cabales y que terminara insultándote como una camionera porque eso supuestamente me quitaría todo ese dolor que siento por lo que paso. Claro, muy razonable, déjame ir Edward –intente soltarme nuevamente de su agarre pero no pude.

Ahí hay otra prueba. Nunca mencionas el hecho en sí, siempre dices "lo que paso"

¿Con que de eso se trata? Esta bien, te daré lo que quieres así me puedo ir a dormir. La muerte de Derek ya no me afecta ¿Listo? Genial, ahora suéltame… ¡Suéltame! –al fin pude liberar mis manos de las suyas, sin pensarlo las coloque en su pecho y lo empuje aunque no espere que mi fuerza sea tal como para hacer que el cuerpo de Edward llegara a incrustarse contra la pared contraria.

Me quede boquiabierta viendo como el se levantaba del piso. Lo había empujado... ¿De donde saque la fuerza? ¿Por qué lo empuje tan fuerte?

Llevé mi vista hacia mis manos y las mire con repugnancia. Lo que hice se pareció mucho al empujón que le había dado a Bella para sacarla del camino de Jacob. Fue en ese momento en que todas las imágenes volvieron a mi mente, segundo por segundo, desde el accidente pasando a los días en el hospital, incluyendo claro aquel día donde me entere que Derek había… muerto. También recordé mi tarde en La Push y la cara de culpabilidad de Jake y como yo actué tan normal, o relativamente normal.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward tenía razón… todo ese breve tiempo yo había estado evitando nombrar su nombre, decir lo que había pasado, evitar llorar como lo había echo cuando me entere… Lo mismo había hecho con Jimena. Así era yo, solo le concedía al dolor unos minutos, solo en esos minutos las lágrimas podían escapar de mis ojos y el dolor podía ser liberado de mi pecho, luego de ese plazo de tiempo todo se cerraba. La tristeza quedaba guardada en algún lugar de mi cuerpo y yo misma me encargaba inconcientemente de no recordar nada sobre lo ocurrido. Era horrendo, parecía como si hubiese olvidado a cualquier persona muerta que había querido … No quise olvidar a Jime, no quería olvidar a Derek ¡Jamás!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mis mejillas. Parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí a encontrar a Edward, ya incorporado, frente a mi mirándome con tristeza pero a la vez felicidad… estaba feliz de que al fin haya entendido lo que el estaba tratando de hacer.

Edward… tu… eres el mejor amigo que podría tener –dije apenas con mi voz ya afectada por el llanto.

No tarde ni medio segundo en destruir esa distancia que nos separaba y abrazarlo. Él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y me acaricio mientras besaba mi cabeza.

Lloré, lloré y lloré. Me sentí genial, los estaba recordando y estaba recordando cuanto los quería a ambos, especialmente a Derek. No iba a tenerle rencor a Jake, ya me había arreglado con el… pero si volví a sentir esa horrenda sensación que tuve al oír que mi Derek ya nunca mas estaría junto a mi, nunca.

Lentamente mi llanto comenzó a cesar y ese extraño peso que sentía, esa falta de energía y mal estar que de la nada había surgido, de repente desapareció.

¿Mejor? –me pregunto Edward dulcemente aun acariciándome. Su frío aliento contra mi cuero cabelludo me hizo temblar.

Mucho mejor –me separe de el para poder contemplar su rostro- Gracias, en serio… siempre estas ayudándome y en el proceso siempre tienes que soportar unas cuantas palabras hirientes mías

Me dedico una media sonrisa. Sus ojos ya volvían a ser los de antes, ese dorado que tanto encandilaba había vuelto a poblar su mirada. Mi Edward había vuelto.

Yo soportaría todo, hasta el mismo infierno con tal de verte feliz, pero feliz de verdad, sin tristezas acumuladas

¿Cómo haces para conocerme tan bien? Ni yo sabía que hacía esto…

Por algo soy tu mejor amigo ¿No? –ambos reímos- Ahora te dejare descansar

Que raro, ahora no quiero descansar –entrecerré los ojos- Tal vez debería ver a Bella, debe estar con los nervios de punta pensando en que pude haberle hecho a Jake… ¿Esta despierta?

Tiene los ojos abiertos como un búho. Por un momento pensé en ir por ti para que pudieras calmarla así podría pegar un ojo

Esa Bella… -solté una carcajada- Vamos antes que se muera de un ataque de nervios

Tome la mano de el mejor hombre del mundo y ambos comenzamos a caminar por aquel pasillo que de la nada comenzó a poblarse de gente.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 47[/u]: Desfile

Única, fabulosa, alentadora, energizante, fantástica, la mejor frase que un doctor, medico, enfermera, cualquier personal de hospital puede decir: Señorita, esta de alta, puede irse.

La felicidad no cabía en mí. Ya me encontraba con MI ropa, con MIS clásicas zapatillas y sin cables colgando de mis brazos.

Creo que tardaron un poco en darte el alta –opino Sophy mientras salíamos de aquel lugar donde había estado una semana completa.

Lo mismo creo yo, pero lo importante es que al fin ya salí y no tengo que volver nunca más

¿Nunca mas? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

Bueno… por un tiempo… ojala que se sea un tiempo largo

Sophy soltó una sonora carcajada. Ahora todo estaba bien, como antes. Sophy no había matado a Jake, lo que me alegro bastante y me saco una gran preocupación de encima… aquel día apenas si pude dormir. Al parecer ella y Jake habían hablado y arreglaron todo, aunque claro que las heridas quedan pero Sophy no es rencorosa… además dice que el no tuvo la culpa sino los de la manada, pero eso no importa. Me alegraba mucho ver a mi mejor amigo bien y a mi tierna amiga semi vampiro sonriente como siempre y sin dolor en su alma. Había tenido una charla con Edward en donde el decía que tenía que lograr que Sophy se "desahogara". No comprendía muy bien para que quería eso pero luego de que él logró su cometido y vi el resultado, lo comprendí.

¿Y ahora que? –pregunte.

No se, es tu primer día al aire libre ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo que sea será genial

Humm… Veamos… Bueno, descartemos la idea de ir a ver a Jake, luego iré a visitarlo pero tratare hacerlo sin tu presencia –fruncí el ceño- No te ofendas pero no quiero volver a presenciar lo de la otra vez

Si, me fui de la raya esa vez… ¿Entonces que haremos?

¡Podemos molestar a Edward! –propuso con alegría. Me la quede mirando raro- ¿Qué? No me digas que no quieres molestar a tu preciado prometido

Novio –mascullé.

Prometido

Novio

Prometido… Si dudas, mira tu dedo del corazón Bella

Suspire, me había ganado. Sophy sonrió victoriosa y tiro parte de su pelo hacia atrás de manera inconcientemente sexy. Cuando yo sea vampiro…

¿Entonces? –pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¿Entonces que?

¿Lo molestamos?

¿Cómo planeas molestarlo?

Mmmm no se, hay varias formas… aunque ahora no se me ocurre ninguna ¡Tengo que aprovechar ahora que recupere mi don de bloqueamiento!

¿Alguna vez se fue?

Cuando murió Derek lo perdí temporalmente. No tienes idea de lo molesto que es que Edward te lea la mente… es horroroso

No quiero ni saberlo… aunque sería interesante saber lo que se siente

No se siente nada, tan solo sabe lo que piensas y estorba de todas las formas posibles –refunfuño entre dientes.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que topamos con mi viejo cacharro con ruedas ¿Quien lo había traído hasta aquí?

Mire a Sophy con la duda en mi rostro, ella sonrió y me entregó mis llaves. Hace tanto que no las veía… Las tome sin dudar y abrí la puerta del piloto mientras que Sophy ya se hallaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

¿Y que ideas se te ocurren? –pregunte mientras ponía mi cafetera en marcha.

Me dedico una ancha y macabra sonrisa.

Creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso…

Alice –adiviné.

¿Tan obvio es?

Si, lo es -ambas reímos- Entonces vamos rumbo a lo de los Cullen

No es necesario –contestó una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

¡Alice! –grité. Me había asustado.

Apenas tuve la visión vine hacia aquí… Tengo un par de ideas…

Que no se pasen de tono, Alice –le advertí.

La pequeña monstruo y Sophy se miraron con picardía y complicidad. En sus rostros se hallaba una sonrisa totalmente escalofriante… ya hasta sentía pena por Edward.

Bella, para el auto –me ordenó Alice.

Puse el freno y saque las llaves del contacto. Sophy y Alice salieron de mi vehículo en menos de un parpadeo, en mi caso en menos de cinco parpadeos. Al cerrar la puerta las tenía detrás de mí.

¡No se me aparezcan así!

Perdón –se disculparon las dos al unísono con unas risitas agregadas.

Entonces… -comenzó a decir Alice al tiempo que unía sus manos- … Me imagino que no han olvidado cierta pijamada que tuvimos…

No… -mustió Sophy con una sonrisa- No eres capas…

Oh si, si lo soy

¿Esto era la que yo pensaba? ¿Alice planeaba hacer lo que yo estaba pensado, esa cosa que me hizo estallar de la risa, esa cosa pervertida y la vez muy, muy chistosa?

¿El desfile? –pregunté con la misma sonrisa que Sophy.

Alice asintió con orgullo y yo carcajeé.

¡Pero los chicos te matarán Alice!

Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Es que todavía no sabes que nadie, nadie, puede contra mi?

¿Ni Jasper? –preguntó Sophy enarcando las cejas.

Sobre todo Jasper. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Recuerdan que ustedes dos tuvieron que dormir? Bueno, en todo ese tiempo que estuve sola no solo planeé el operativo S.S.S sino que también planifique el desfile de los C.C, o sea Chicos Cullen, porque sabía que algún día se llevaría acabo. Ya tengo la ropa, el maquillaje, la pasarela ¡Hasta incluso el jurado!

Oh por Dios Alice ¡Eres un genio! –exclamé. La idea me fascinaba pero antes debía sacarme una duda…- Emm ¿Alice?

¿Si mi querida Bella?

¿Tendrán que desfilar en zunga?

Sophy estalló en risas mientras que Alice solo se limito a sonreírme.

Tengo poder Bella, pero no soy Dios. Carlisle no lo aceptaría… Además, pronto tendrás tu noche de bodas Bella, no seas ansiosa –abrí mis ojos como platos mientras que mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Sophy volvió a estallar nuevamente- Entonces esta decidido ¿Sale desfile?

¡Sale desfile! –gritamos todas.

Que bueno que había salido antes del medio día del hospital porque aunque varias cosas Alice ya las había preparado, quedaba mucho por hacer. La pasarela estaba escondida en una parte del bosque para que nadie la notara. Sacarla de ahí fue tarea exclusiva de Alice, Esme y Carlisle… y también una leve colaboración de Sophy. Luego Sophy, Alice y yo comenzamos a preparar todo lo que sería el estrado del jurado, la parte de atrás del escenario para que nuestros "modelos" se prepararan y también un par de asientos para nosotras que estaríamos observando.

Luego de unas agotadoras horas terminamos nuestra labor. Me quede mirando maravillada el hermoso resultado que habíamos obtenido.

Alice todo quedo maravilloso –le dije.

Lo se, de verdad hermoso –contesto con los ojos fijos en SU obra de arte, porque el mérito era todo de ella ya que ella era quien daba las indicaciones y ubicaba todo en su lugar.

Pero… ¿Y si tanto esfuerzo termina siendo en vano? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos van a aceptar? Es más… estoy segura que no van a aceptar

Bella tiene razón –concordó Sophy conmigo- Ojala le hubiese ganado a Edward aquella vez que jugamos carreras…

Chicas, chicas ¿No me conocen? Yo tengo todo planeado

Sophy y yo nos miramos de reojo seguro con la misma pregunta grabada en la mente ¿Cómo haría Alice para convencer a los chicos de humillarse frente a nosotras? Aunque seamos "familia", lo que harían sería bochornoso, quedaría grabado en nuestras memorias para siempre, marcaría un antes y un después,¡ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo!… esta bien, exagero pero… ¡Ni yo querría desfilar, y soy mujer!

Asombrosamente, no me pregunten como, Alice logró que los chicos aceptaran a regañadientes desfilar. Tanto Sophy como yo nos preguntábamos con que los habría amenazado Alice para que aceptaran a algo que los avergonzaría en tamaños colosales. Ni Carlisle sabía como Alice había logrado su cometido… esta chica era un verdadero monstruito cuando se lo proponía.

¿Cuánto falta? –le pregunto Sophy a Carlisle. El y Esme eran los jurados y se ubicaban en un lugar especial justo al frente de la pasarela. Alice puso cuatro asientos delante del escritorio de los jurados, pero este era tan grande que la vista de Carlisle y de Esme no podía ser perjudicada.

No lo se, Alice esta ayudando a los chicos con las prendas y el maquillaje

¡Bella! ¿Tienes la cámara de fotos? –levante la cámara que se encontraba entre mis manos. La estaba cuidando como oro, temía que algún vampiro, especialmente Emmett, pasara rápidamente y me la arrebatara de las manos- ¿Y tu Esme tienes la filmadora?

Alice la tiene –contesto con una dulce sonrisa. Parecía bastante feliz por formar parte de todo esto.

Perfecto –junto sus manos causando un fuerte aplauso y luego rió- esto va a ser genial.

Sophy tomo su lugar, que era junto al mío, y clavo su mirada hacia el frente, esperando tan impaciente como yo que el show comenzara.

Alice salió al fin, camino por la larga pasarela y frenó justo en la punta contemplándonos a todos con una flamante sonrisa. Ella se había preparado para esto, según ella, este era su debut como diseñadora y organizadora de desfiles.

Queridos miembros del jurado, queridas jóvenes, están a punto de contemplar la colección AC otoño-invierno. Tenemos la suerte de contar con tres ejemplares que debutaran por primera vez en pasarela. Su tarea, señores del jurado, es decidir quien es el Cullen más sexy. Habrá más de una categoría para poder llegar al resultado final… sin más que decir ¡Que pasen los chicos!

De un ágil salto, Alice bajo de la pasarela y se sentó junto a mi. Con una mano tomo la filmadora que comenzó a funcionar y con la otra tomo un control del cual presionó un botón activando la música…

Y comenzando con el joven Emmett Cullen… -me quede expectante viendo la pasarela. Detrás de una gran pared prefabricada blanca salió el gran vampiro el cual vestía unos pantalones color blanco, una camisa cuadrille en diferentes tonos de grises y una boina haciendo juego, sin olvidar unos zapatos que costaban seguro más que mi casa- … mide un metro noventa, la edad no la ha explicitado, lamentablemente chicas… tiene novia –desvié mi mirada a Rosalie que miraba embobada a Emmett. Ella se encontraba sentada en el asiento del extremo izquierdo, justo al lado de Sophy- sus pasatiempos favoritos son los deportes, ir de caza y lavar los platos mientras canta canciones prohibidas para menores

Todos los allí presentes reímos, incluso el mismo Emmett que se veía muy canchero mientras caminaba por la pasarela. Al llegar al extremo lanzo un par de besitos, uno al jurado y otro a Rosalie quien se lo devolvió.

Aplausos para el señor Emmett Cullen por favor –luego de un sonoro aplauso Alice volvió a hablar- Ahora el siguiente modelo es uno de los más hermosos, gloriosos, maravillosos, magníficos…

Alice –susurré.

Oh si, lo siento. Como decía… aquí tenemos al hermoso Jasper Cullen

Jasper no se hizo esperar. Salió en el mismo momento en el que Alice dejo de hablar. Tenía la vista clavada en el piso, pero aun así se veía excelente con su buen caminar. El vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscuro, muy linda. Su pelo estaba todo despeinado y sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su camisa. Por lo que estaba viendo esta pasada era de ropa, no de etiqueta, pero bastante formal, o tal vez esto para los Cullen era… ¿informal?

Al retirarse Jasper todos aplaudimos. No hace falta aclarar quien aplaudió con más entusiasmo y grito cosas como "¡El es el mejor!". Por si alguno vive en una cueva… esa fue Alice.

Y cerrando esta primer etapa se encuentra el joven más deseado del instituto, Edward Cullen –me acomodé en el asiento, apoyé mis codos sobre mis piernas y coloque la cabeza sobre mis manos para poder verlo desde un mejor ángulo- Un poco de información sobre Edward: es músico, muy bueno a decir verdad, tiene novia… en realidad prometida ¿Sabían que yo organizare su boda?

Alice…

Oh si, si –me quede mirando el lugar donde debería estar saliendo mi Edward pero no había señal de el, eso comenzaba a molestarme.

¡No te hagas desear Edward! –gritó Sophy.

Rosalie soltó una angelical carcajada al igual que Esme. Mire sobre mi hombro, Carlisle y Esme se veían de lo más divertidos con toda esta locura.

Volví mi vista a la pasarela y lo vi ¡Ya era hora! No podía ser tan perfecto… no podía. Llevaba unos pantalones bastante ajustados, hermosos, de color café oscuro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos cafés. Su caminar era… era… cosa de otro mundo. Nadie podía caminar con SU elegancia, era inigualable. Por un momento había creído que el desfilaría como Jasper pero… ¡Como me equivoque! Estaba tan canchero como Emmett, hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Y Edward causa sensación entre las mujeres… tan solo véanlas, no pueden ni articular palabra

Hice caso omiso a las palabras de Alice. Edward llegó al final de la pasarela y se agacho justo frente a mí, me guiñó el ojo y luego me dedico su hermosa y sexy media sonrisa. Sentía que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Como una verdadera idiota comencé a aplaudir y no solo eso, al recibir el apoyo de Sophy mi lengua se revelo y comencé a gritar cosas como "¡El gana o gana!" o "¡Eres el mejor!". Lo peor que solté fue… "¡Con ese traje te partís solo!" No me pregunten de donde salió eso, aun no pudo creer que esas palabras salieron de mis labios.

Llegamos al fin a la parte final… Yo estaba que me comía las uñas de los nervios, quería que ganara Edward y si no ganaba… ugg, me iba a poner muy mal. Había resultado ser más competitiva de lo que pensaba… las cosas que hace un simple concurso de pasarela.

Hemos llegado a la parte más importante de este evento, el veredicto de los jueces. Así que señores jueces –dijo seriamente Alice mirando a sus padres adoptivos- Después de ver a los chicos desfilar, después de escuchar los aplausos, aclamaciones y algunas reacciones algo picantes –mis mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas mientras que Sophy se tapaba la boca para contener la risa- ¿Cuál es su decisión final?

Ahora los chicos se encontraban al final de la pasarela con sus trajes de baño… sin comentarios, no quiero ser obscena. Nosotras nos habíamos dado la vuelta para poder ver a la cara a los jueces, aunque más de una vez veíamos por arriba de nuestro hombros y dábamos una pequeña espiadita a nuestras parejas… ¡Que hermoso estaba Edward con ese traje de baño azul!

Bueno, después de considerar todas las etapas y las reacciones de las jóvenes espectadoras… -comenzó a decir Carlisle con su mejor tono de voz crítico- hemos llegado a una conclusión… Tenemos al ganador…

Tenía los nervios de punta, quería que Edward ganara, tenía que ganar, era el más lindo de todos, de cualquier persona, vampiro, cualquier ser en la Tierra, en el universo. Era un ángel, un dios… ¡El era LA belleza en persona! Tenía que ganar…

Y el ganador es… -dijo esta vez Esme- por voto unánime…

¡Y vamos a una pausa! –exclamó de la nada Alice pegándome un buen susto.

¿Pausa? ¡No estamos en la tele Alice! –se quejó Emmett. Se veía ansioso por saber el resultado- Sigue Esme, por favor

Como decía, el ganador es… Pero los demás no se deben sentir menos

No nos sentiremos menos Esme, ahora por favor… -definitivamente Emmett estaba aun más ansioso que yo.

¡El ganador es Emmett Cullen! –exclamó de una vez Esme haciendo que mis expectativas y anhelos decayeran a pique.

¡Si, si! Sabía que yo iba a ganar ¡Lo sabía!

¡No es justo! ¡El hizo el baile supuestamente sexy! Apuesto que eso los compro –se quejó Alice.

¡Tu no puedes quejarte Alice! Eres la que relata, nada mas –el orgullo del Emmett llegaba hasta el cielo- Estas molesta porque aplaste a tu noviecito. Así aprendes, Emmett Cullen es el mejor

Sophy murmuró algo y luego, no se de donde, agarró una piedra y se la aventó con tan buena suerte que le dio a Emmett justo entre ceja y ceja.

¡Auch!

Te estabas poniendo demasiado molesto. Baja del cielo estrellita –a todo esto yo, y todos los demás nos estabas escobillando de la risa, todos menos Emmett, claro.

Puf… envidiosos –bufo Emmett y se fue "ofendido" seguido por su rubia.

Jasper y Edward bajaron de la pasarela.

Lamento que no ganaras –le dijo Alice a Jasper con tono triste.

Yo solo lamento no haber podido ganar para ti

Ambos se abrazaron y se fueron caminando. Que tiernos, pero no me quedaría mirando la ternura de los demás. En menos de dos segundos me ubique frente a Edward contemplando su perfecto torso desnudo, Dios… demasiada perfección…

¿Te busco un babero Bella? –pregunto Sophy juguetona.

Muy chistosa –masculle entre dientes. Ella se limito a reír.

Lamento que no ganaras Edward, para mi estuviste genial y no lo digo solo por ser tu mejor amiga

Gracias Sophy, igual no me apena no haber ganado

A mi me molesta… -comente con el ceño fruncido- Pienso igual que Alice con respecto al bailecito de Emmett

Lo importante es que todo lo que hizo Emmett por ganar quedo grabado y lo cargaremos con eso de por vida. No importa ganar o perder, soy feliz tan solo con saber que podré torturarlo con eso. Además, Alice filmó cuando Sophy le tiró la piedra… por cierto, muy buen tiro

Gracias –contesto ella orgullosa- Y por cierto, muy buen físico ¿Estuviste entrenando con Emmett? –soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que Edward- Bueno chicos, los dejo solos, nos vemos…

Se fue caminando lentamente y pronto desapareció entre la maleza. Me quede mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué pasa Bella? –me pregunto mi perfecto vampiro tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a el.

¿Muy buen físico? –pregunte molesta, aun fulminando con la mirada a la pobre hierva que se encontraba bajo mis pies que nada me había hecho.

Edward rió apenas para no aumentar mi ira. Alejo una de sus manos de mi cintura y la posó en mi mentón para que lo mirara.

¿Celos de Sophy? ¿Otra vez?

No conteste.

Pensé que habías superado eso… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que Sophy es de confianza ¿o no?

Si pero… yo quería elogiar tu físico primero. Además ¿Muy buen? Eso se queda corto…

Carcajeó y negó levemente con la cabeza. Pego su frente a la mía manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi Bella –susurró y junto sus labios con los míos haciéndome olvidar todo lo que me estaba perturbando que, en realidad, era una completa idiotez.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 48[/u]: Preparativos

Listo, ya esta –dijo Alice adentrándose en la sala de la casa Cullen.

¿Cómo había logrado sacar todo ese montaje de pasarela ella sola tan rápido? Esa velocidad de vampiro… ¡Quería tenerla de una vez! Al igual que la incapacidad de ser torpe

Eres flash Alice –comentó Sophy.

Si, lo se. Ahora tengo que poner mi talento artístico en otra parte, no se… como en una boda de cierto hermano mío y cierta amiga humana… no quiero dar nombres

Sophy soltó una sonora carcajada. Alice también rió y tomo lugar en uno de los sillones individuales.

En serio chicos ¿Cuándo podré comenzar con los preparativos?

Cuando quieras Alice –contesté. Sinceramente me importaba un comino el tema de los preparativos de mi boda. Solo una cosa me importaba: el novio.

La vampira me fulminó con la mirada.

No quería un "Cuando quieras Alice". Quiero una fecha, un mes, ¡Algo! Si sigues así Bella me va a dar un ataque

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al igual que yo. Estaba siendo demasiado dramática ¿Qué le costaba decidir a ella la fecha?

Entonces… ¿Enero? –sugerí.

¿¡Enero! ¿Solo un mes?

¿No te basta?

Si pero… ¡Es invierno!

¿Y eso que?

Forks ya en verano es frío, en invierno es un congelador. Bella, no quiero que la novia este toda envuelta

Eso se soluciona fácil, nada de "envoltorios", voy con un vestido de novia que se usaría comúnmente en verano, primavera o lo que sea –este insignificante inconveniente que estaba planteando Alice comenzaba a irritarme.

¡Pero terminarías resfriada!

No quiero que mi futura esposa este enferma para el gran día –repuso Edward.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez lentamente mientras trataba de controlarme para no mandar todo al diablo. Tenía que entender que se trataba de Alice, yo la conocía, ella siempre fue perfeccionista y muy, muy insoportable en especial respecto al tema de mi boda ¡Aunque ya se estaba pasando de la raya!

Abrí los ojos ya mas calmada. Vi que tanto Edward como Sophy tenían las comisuras de sus labios bien marcadas, tratando de contener la risa mientras que Alice me miraba expectante.

¿Entonces que sugieres? –pregunté.

Que sea para primavera

¿Te parece bien Abril?

¡Perfecto! –contestó dedicándome una sonrisa radiante.

Sophy suspiro y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué va mal Sophy? –pregunté y Edward rió.

Me eclipsaran el cumpleaños –refunfuño. Por un segundo pensé que de verdad estaba molesta por eso pero no pudo seguir con su actuación de ofendida y soltó una musical carcajada.

¡Tonta! Pensé que te habías molestado de verdad

No podría molestarme por eso Bella, sería estupido

¡Oye! Yo si me enfadaría –repuso Alice realizando una mueca.

Pero tu eres Alice, es mas esperable de ti mi querida amiga –le contesto dulcemente Sophy- ¡Oh! Casi me olvido. Alice ¿Podría ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda de los tortolitos? Cualquier cosa es genial para mi, sea comprar materiales para el decorado, o realizar el decorado, lo que sea

Claro, no hay problema. Yo podría hacerlo sola pero tener una ayudante no es mala idea. Igual tenemos tiempo

Mucho tiempo, cuatro meses… ¿Qué pasaría de aquí a cuatro meses? Ojala pudiera decir nada pero estaría más que equivocada. En menos de un mes perdimos a dos de nuestros amigos, un gran cambio… solo un mes ¿Qué pasaría en cuatro? Nada malo, tenía que estar segura de eso, nada malo pasaría. Lo peor ya había pasado y fue doloroso ahora todo lo que vendría serían cosas buenas… nada malo, nada malo.

Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¡Bella!

Salté de mi asiento a causa de la exclamación de Edward. Me había quedado profundamente sumida en mis pensamientos, tanto que me había costado volver a la realidad.

Edward se me quedo viendo con las cejas enarcadas mientras que Sophy… ella en realidad me veía con asombro por el salto que había pegado y Alice ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde rayos estaba Alice?

Te quedaste tildada Bella –comentó divertido mi novio.

Es que estaba pensando… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

¿Es que no escuchaste? Dijo que se iba a informar sobre vestidos de novia –me explicó Sophy.

No había escuchado siquiera la voz de Alice, apenas si escuche cuando Edward mencionó mi nombre. Si que me había quedado bien colgada en mis pensamientos.

No, no la escuche ¿Pero para que quiere informarse ahora si faltan cuatro meses?

Ya sabes como es Alice, es muy ansiosa –me contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

¡Ya quiero comenzar a ayudar! ¿Tiene que haber un color especial en el decorado?

No se ¿Se supone que si? Eso debe saberlo Alice…

Y en caso de que así sea ¿Cuál sería?

Azul –contestamos al instante Edward y yo.

Sophy sonrió y se nos quedo mirando con ternura. Aunque de un momento esa ternura que transmitían sus ojos pasó a ser melancolía, tristeza.

Nadie dijo nada, todo quedo en silencio. La sonrisa de Sophy se borró pero no quito sus ojos de nosotros. Luego de unos lentos minutos la individua posó su vista principalmente en Edward. Por simple curiosidad yo hice lo mismo, él la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

¿Seguros que quieren esperar hasta Abril? –preguntó de la nada Sophy. No entendí el porque de su pregunta ¿De verdad no quería que nuestra boda le "eclipsara" su cumpleaños?

No pasara nada Sophy –contesto con calma Edward.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Te dije que no me gusta que leas mi mente

No puedo evitarlo ¿Qué anda pasando con tu escudo bloqueador últimamente?

Viene y va constantemente. Desde que él se fue ya no funciona bien –su labio inferior se sobrepuso al superior. Estaba lista para verla llorar pero no paso eso sino que sacudió su cabeza lentamente y volvió a hablar- Los Vulturi vienen por mi, si se casan cuanto antes y Bella se convierte en vampiro ya no correrán riesgo alguno

Nadie nos apura Sophy, no pasara nada –volvió a repetir Edward.

Además no quiero que Alice se vuelva loca o peor, que me vuelva loca a mi con sus quejas del clima y el vestido y el tiempo y bla bla bla

Sophy rió, apenas.

Temo por lo que pueda pasarles, temo que no lleguen a casarse y lo peor es que sería por mi culpa. Miren, yo se lo que les digo… -bajo la mirada por un segundo, soltó un suspiro y luego volvió la vista hacia nosotros- Con Derek teníamos planeado ir a Paris para mi cumpleaños, ya habíamos averiguado sobre los hoteles, la comida… -sonrió- ya saben, necesitábamos algún bosque cerca, en fin planeamos todo pero bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar y ahora toda esa planificación nunca se llevará a cabo. No quiero que dejen su casamiento para último momento si tienen la oportunidad de realizarlo antes

Me quedé muda, no sabía que decirle. Ahora entendía el porque de aquella mirada triste, era la mirada que siempre ponía al recordar a Derek. Sophy tenía razón, los Vulturi seguramente vendrían a Forks y no quería morir sin antes haberme casado con Edward y haber sido suya por completo y el mío.

Mire a Edward quien me estaba observando a mí. Estábamos en un momento de indecisión.

Gracias Sophy –mustió con tono de enfado Alice, quien aun no estaba en la sala- Ahora por eso tendré también que buscarle un abrigo

Alice se hizo presente con el ceño levemente fruncido, fulminando con la mirada a Sophy que tan solo pudo susurrar un "lo siento".

No seas así Alice, Sophy tiene razón y no lo dice para arruinar tus planes, no la hagas sentir culpable –le regaño Edward.

Es verdad, perdón Sophy pero desde ya te advierto que ahora tendrás más trabajo del que ibas a tener

¡Mejor! Al fin algo que hacer, ya no tendré tiempo para aburrirme

No olvides que no eres vampiro por completo, necesitas descansar –le recordó mi futuro esposo con tono severo.

De acuerdo papi, hare lo que tu digas –contestó con ironía Sophy- Te pasas de protector Cullen

Contuve la risa como pude. Si no hubiese sido por la cara de pocos amigos de Edward hubiese estallado de risa ahí mismo.

Bueno, ¡A trabajar! Hay muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que organizar una boda para Enero –Alice tomo del brazo a Sophy y ambas salieron de la sala.

Y así comenzaba todo. Pobre chica, terminaría arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido para ayudar a Alice.

Suspire y me desperece, tenía los músculos algo agarrotados por pasar tanto tiempo sentada. Luego apoye mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, este colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio.

¿Amor? –pregunto con voz delicada.

¿Si?

¿Tu crees que… soy demasiado protector? –esta vez no pude contener la risa.

Si, si lo creo. Es más, si hubiera un concurso de protectores estoy cien por ciento segura de que tu ganarías y por mucho

Frunció los labios formando una mueca que era para derretirse de amor ¿Cómo podía estar yo a tan pocos pasos de casarme con alguien tan hermoso?

Llevó su mano que antes acariciaba mi mejilla hasta mis labios y comenzó a contornearlos con su dedo índice.

Eres hermosa Isabella Swan

No pude evitar ponerme colorada. El rió y acerco su rostro al mío. Entreabrió su boca haciendo que su aliento fresco pegara de lleno contra mi cara. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, pronto no tendría conciencia de nada.

Perfecta –susurró casi rozando mis labios.

Ya no resistía mas, esto estaba siendo una tortura. Lleve una de mis manos hacia su nuca y lo acerque a mí terminando con esa molesta e insignificante distancia. Nuestros labios se unieron y de forma automática comenzaron a moverse a un compás que solo ellos comprendían. El gozo de esos momentos que poseía con Edward era indescriptible. Lo mejor de los besos de Edward era la ternura y fogosidad que podían transmitir al mismo tiempo, lo peor… es que estaban limitados, eso provocara que yo los deseara más, pero pronto esto acabaría, solo tenía que esperar un mes, solo un mes más.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 49[/u]: Deslumbramiento

(Narra Sophy)

Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis…

¡Sophy! –me llamó Alice.

¿Qué?

Cuando termines con los ramos necesito que vayas a buscar las cintas artesanales color azul marino, iría yo pero no puedo ir a La Push

Esta bien, esta bien

Volví mi vista a la mesa de madera donde tenía todos los ramos de flores azules. Mi deber era contar cuantos ramos había y… ¡Diablos! Ya había perdido la maldita cuenta, ahora tendría que volver a empezar y no terminaría más con esto, y como para cerrar esto con broche de oro tengo una nueva tarea designada por Alice: ir a buscar las malditas cintas para atar estos malditos ramos que por ahora están unidos con unas banditas elásticas.

Suspiré profundamente y trate de relajarme un poco. Si no ponía buena voluntad nada me saldría bien, tenía que pensar en positivo.

¿Para que quieres pensar en positivo?

Solté un grito a la vez que salía despedida de la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

Tranquila –dijo Edward entre risas- Solo soy yo

¡Ya lo se idiota! –le grité.

Se me quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo admito, no fue la mejor contestación que pude haber dado.

Me asustaste –dije ahora mas tranquila. Me acerqué a la silla, que por cierto tuve que levantar ya que se había caído a causa de mi salto, y me senté decidida a seguir con mi labor… contar ramos.

Perdón, tenía que haber tocado la puerta

No, esta bien. A fin de cuentas es tu habitación ¿No? –volví a suspirar- Perdón que te grite, ando algo alterada con todo esto

Edward rió silenciosamente.

Alice te esta volviendo loca ¿Verdad? –intento adivinar mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

Si… ¡Encima me hizo perder la cuenta!

Ibas por veintiséis

Lo mire con las cejas enarcadas ¿Y el como sabía?

Tu escudo todavía esta averiado

Oh, cierto. Creo que nunca más lo volveré a tener, me tendré que acostumbrar a que leas mi mente por mas odioso que sea

Pero te dije por donde te habías quedado ¿No hay un gracias por eso?

Es verdad, gracias –sonreí. Dirigí mi mirada a los ramos de flores, tal vez…- A que tu los cuentas más rápido

Doscientos ocho –repuso con una sonrisa orgullosa ¡Que maldito! ¿Cómo hizo? Yo hubiese estado mucho más que el triple de tiempo para contar tan solo la mitad. Y esa Alice ¿¡Para que quería tantos ramos!

Me pare y fui directo a la habitación de Alice donde ella me había dejado la dirección del lugar donde tenía que buscar las cintas y el dinero para pagarlas. No me lo había dicho pero siempre era igual, ya hace una semana que estábamos con todo esto.

Y ahora te tienes que ir a La Push –comentó Edward como si nada.

Si, tengo que buscar cinta para los doscientos ocho ramitos

Te acompañaría pero…

Ya se, no puedes ir. Tal vez luego de ir por la cintas vaya a lo de Jacob para visitarlo, hace ya más de una semana que no lo veo y no quiero que piense que de repente me enfade con el ni nada de eso –sonreí- Ese chico se las da de seguro pero hay veces que duda hasta de su propia sombra

Guarde el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección y el sobre con el dinero en mí cartera.

No se si debas ir

Edward, por favor, no empieces –baje las escaleras y me asuste al ver a Edward al pie de estas ¿Había saltado por el barandal?- ¡Edward, no hagas eso! Me asustaste de nuevo

Ya no confío en el autocontrol de Jacob Black

¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? –carcajeé mientras tomaba las llaves del Mercedes que Carlisle había alquilado para mi a sabiendas de todos los trabajos que tendría que hacer para la boda de mi mejor amigo y Bella.

Es enserio, no estoy jugando –dijo ahora utilizando un tono serio e intimidante.

Yo tampoco estoy jugando Edward, si quiero ver a Jake lo hare, tu no decides por mi. Yo no soy Bella, a mi no me puedes manipular ni deslumbrar ni nada de esas cosas que haces con la pobre chica

Di un par de pasos para llegar a la puerta pero el "Señor pasado de protector" se interpuso en mi camino. Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Si no apartas te apartaré yo de una patada –le advertí.

¿A si? –preguntó con impertinencia usando un tono seductor. Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Qué intentas hacer, Edward?

¿Yo? Nada –se acercó a mí dando pequeños pero seguros pasos. Como respuesta yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda toco una pared. Él seguía avanzando hacia mí, acorralándome… ¡Maldita pared!

Deja de jugar –le ordene ya cansada. Tenía que viajar hasta La Push, recoger las cintas y luego visitar a Jake, si el seguía con todo este circo no me darían los tiempos.

¿Quién esta jugando? –me dedico una media sonrisa y dio un par de pasos más hacía mí, esto se estaba tornando incomodo.

¡Edward!

¿Qué?

¡Ya para! –exigí.

No quiero parar –comentó divertido aun utilizando ese tono de voz endemoniadamente seductor.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y rápido. Tire mi cuerpo lo más atrás que pude pero no podía traspasar la pared. Edward poso sus brazos a mis costados apoyando sus manos contra la pared.

Okey, si quieres seguir con esto de hacerme perder tiempo, hazlo pero ¿Podrías por lo menos darme un poco de espacio? Hay gente que necesita respirar

Puedes respirar

Si pero… ¡Me esta costando horrores contigo sobre mi!

Te ves algo nerviosa… Me pregunto porque será… -sonrió pícaramente mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar casi a mi altura.

¡Me estas quitando todo el aire, no puedo respirar! ¿Cómo quieres que no este nerviosa?

Mmm, no es eso y lo sabes

No diría una palabra más, lo ignoraría, pronto se aburriría y me dejaría en paz. Puse los ojos en blanco y mire lo que pude por sobre sus hombros aunque con semejante cosa frente a mí no podía ver mucho mas que el techo. Edward rió, pero fue tan bajo que apenas si me di cuenta. Desvié mi mirada hacia el para ver que era lo que le causaba gracia. Me encontré con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos dorados clavados en mi rostro. Me sentí aun más incómoda que antes y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

No me mires así –exigí pero mi voz salió temblorosa ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma especial

Intente apartar la vista de sus llamativos ojos pero no pude, se me hacía imposible. Decidí rendirme y dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable. Le correspondí la mirada y me deje caer en ese mar color topacio perdiendo totalmente el norte y dejando la conciencia para sumirme en algo mucho más liberador. Lo único que imploraba era no babear, porque eso sería de lo más bochornoso.

¿Sophy? ¿Sophy? -¿En serio pensaba que usando ese tono cautivador lograría despertarme de mi sueño? Estaba haciendo que me hundiera más en el- ¡Sophy!

¿Qué? –pregunté asustada. Eso pasa cuando te sacan repentinamente de un lugar calmo utilizando un grito- ¡Ya es la tercera! –dije entre dientes.

Lo logré –comento pagado de si mismo.

¿Qué lograste?

Deslumbrarte, y no digas que no

Es imposible Edward, eres como un hermano para mi, no puedes deslumbrarme

Eres mi amiga pero también eres mujer por lo cual caes fácilmente en mis garras

Puf... si, claro… en tus garras ¿Sabes que sería divertido? Que Bella te vea jugando a estas cosas conmigo ¡Como me reiría a ver su expresión! Y ni hablar de tu acto siguiente que sería poner cara de cordero degollado y explicarle todo y desde luego pedirle disculpas como buen pollerudo que eres

No dijo ni mu. Entrecerró los ojos y se apartó de mi, aunque por alguna extraña razón no me gusto lo que sentí cuando se alejo. Ahora quería tenerlo cerca y volver a hundirme en la profundidad de sus ojos y… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Por Dios! Edward estaría leyendo todo esto…

Miré con miedo a mi mejor amigo que me miraba extrañado… ¡Diablos! Suplique que Edward no llegara a conclusiones incorrectas a causas de mis extraños pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte y luego me mordí la lengua. No quería hablar de mis pensamientos.

Recuperaste tu escudo –refunfuño y frunció el ceño, no como yo que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Había zafado de esta!

¡Eso es genial! Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, me sacaste mucho tiempo y tal vez no puedo ir a ver a Jacob… porque seguro todo esto lo hiciste para que no pudiera ir a verlo ¿Verdad?

No me contesto, solo se limito a seguir con la misma mirada enfuruñada. No le di importancia y salí de la casa. Caminé un par de metros hasta llegar al Mercedes gris temporalmente mío.

Si que había tenido suerte… Estúpido Edward con su estúpido deslumbramiento, ya vería… se lo diría a Bella así le armaría flor de escándalo aunque… pensándolo bien no quería que mi amiga se pusiera celosa de mí, así que mejor descartar esa idea. Pero no tenía porque ponerse celosa ¿Cierto? Era solo un juego de niños, bueno… de Edward que se estaba comportando como un niño. Aunque fue muy extraña aquella sensación… el deslumbramiento y lo que siguió luego, ese extraño deseo de seguir junto a Edward y querer… ¡No! Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, había tenido suerte con el escudo una vez, la próxima no tendría tanta suerte así que debía dejar de pensar locuras e incoherencias.

Llegue al local donde me esperaban las doscientas ocho cintas color azul marino. Luego de pagarlas fui directo a lo de los Black donde me encontré con Jake y pase un buen rato. Le tuve que pegar más de una vez ya que seguía disculpándose aunque en un momento tuve que desistir ya que temí por la salud de mi mano. Por más que con Jacob hablamos de todo y estuvimos de lo más entretenidos, no logré sacarme lo que había pasado en la tarde con Edward…

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 50[/u]: Comportamiento extraño -parte 1-

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, boca arriba. No tenía conciencia de la hora que era ni tampoco me importaba, estaba demasiado cómoda y relajada así.

[i]Toc, toc[/i]

Fulminé con la mirada a la puerta. Habían explotado mi hermosa y pacífica burbuja.

¿Estas despierta, Bella? –preguntó Charlie entreabierto un poco la puerta.

Si –conteste de mala gana.

Bueno quería avisarte que hoy no vendré a cenar, iré a lo de Billy

No hay problema

¿Estas bien hija?

Guarde silencio por un momento. Lentamente me levante de la cama y me acerqué hacia el marco de la puerta para ver a Charlie a la cara. En su rostro se marco una ligera sonrisa ¿Tan mal me veía?

Estaba muy cómoda durmiendo, o algo así

Por eso el mal humor ¿No? -dijo ahora dejando lucir su sonrisa que lo único que transmitía era burla. Me enfade.

Me voy a bañar –avisé y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

¡Nadie respeta nada! Ni siquiera un momento de intimidad, de privacidad, de relajación ¡Hoy en día no hay respeto!

Tome a regañadientes lo primero que saque de mi armario. Me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha rápida. El agua caliente hizo relajarme y dejar el mal humor de lado. Me cambie y me arregle el pelo. Al salir del baño Charlie ya se había marchado lo que me dio pena ya que quería disculparme con el por mi manera de tratarlo.

Suspire y mire todo a mí alrededor ¿Ahora que haría? Todo estaba bastante… rutinario últimamente. Alice estaba trabajando con el tema de mi boda, Sophy estaba siendo torturada por Alice, aunque escuche que tuvo tiempo de visitar a Jake ¡Y a mi no! En fin, luego estaba Edward que ayer me vino con la idea de que la ida de Sophy a lo de los Black no fue nada responsable, que Jacob ahora era un peligro y no se cuantas cosas más. No le preste mucha atención ya que si lo hacía solo terminaría en discusión y no quería eso. Luego de todas sus quejas hablamos de nuestra boda, ese tema si me interesó, aunque me enfadé cuando no quiso contarme donde planeaba que vayamos para la luna de miel.

¡Bella! –gritó alguien sin previo aviso.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi tropiezo pero pude mantenerme firme gracias al barandal. Abrí la puerta principal y allí se encontraba Alice con una sonrisa.

Existe el timbre ¿Sabes?

Creí que sería mas original gritar tu nombre –sonrió, yo puse los ojos en blanco- Con las chicas vamos a ir de compras y nos preguntábamos si querías venir

¿Yo? ¿De compras?

Lo se, no te llevas bien con eso pero estoy harta de verte siempre con la misma remera azul. No digo que no uses más el color, pero por lo menos otro modelo… Además no solo tenemos que comprar ropa

¿Pero tu no estabas muy ocupada con lo de mi boda?

Rodeó los ojos y me tomó del brazo sacándome de la casa.

Un pequeño recreo no le hace daño a nadie, Bella –mustió con una sonrisa- Además tengo toda la noche para seguir trabajando

¡Alice! Tengo que volver a la casa, no agarre mi celular, ni dinero ¡Ni las llaves! –intente soltarme de su agarre pero ella no me dejo.

Rosalie ya lo agarro

Pero si ni la vi

Es que ella es demasiado rápida para tus ojos lentos –le lancé una mirada envenenada- Pero te lo digo con buena onda, sin intención de ofender

Si, claro –murmuré con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar al auto aparcado frente a mi casa, que no era el de Alice sino el BMW de Rosalie, me encontré con Sophy ubicada en el asiento trasero sonriéndome y saludándome con la mano al igual que Rosalie solo que esta estaba en el asiento del conductor. Me quedé de una pieza cuando vi a Rosalie no solo saludarme sino sonriéndome ¿Me estarían ocultando algo?

Alice subió del lado del copiloto y yo fui a la parte de atrás junto a Sophy.

¿De que se trata todo esto? –le pregunte en susurros a Sophy. Ella sonrió.

Solo es una simple salida de amigas –me contesto también en susurros.

No se porque pero todo esto me resulta muy extraño –le confesé.

Dejen de hablar así, podemos oírlas –nos dijo Rosalie y luego soltó una carcajada al igual que Alice.

Me sentí estúpida. No era la primera vez que olvidaba que estaba rodeada de vampiros con sentidos muy desarrollados.

Luego de un viaje no tan largo a causa de la velocidad en que Rose conducía, llegamos a un gran shopping de Port Angeles.

¿Y a donde iremos primero? –pregunto Sophy.

Bueno necesitamos unos lindos vestidos para la boda de Bella, y yo necesito unos cuantos pares de aritos, unos lentes de sol nuevos ¡Oh! Y también zapatos nuevos –entrecerré los ojos. Esta salida definitivamente no iba a gustarme. Alice miro mi expresión y agrego- Aunque… tal vez Bella debería elegir por donde comenzamos

¿Yo? –pregunté incrédula- No tengo idea, elijan ustedes

No Bella, elije tu. Lo que mas te guste –insistió Rosalie con una sonrisa ¿Por qué me estaba tratando tan bien?- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comprar?

Apreté mis labios tratando de recordar que fue lo último que había comprado que no haya sido comida ni productos de limpieza.

Bueno… emm… Me gusta comprar libros –conteste al fin la pregunta, no muy segura.

¿Libros? –preguntó Alice enarcando las cejas- ¡Tengo un libro que quiero comprar! Hace rato quiero comprarlo pero nunca se dio la oportunidad, mejor que lo compre ahora

Entonces, primer parada: biblioteca –finalizó Sophy con una sonrisa y las cuatro comenzamos a recorrer el shopping.

Y así comenzó esta rara e imprevista salida, por lo menos para mi imprevista. Pasamos un buen rato en la biblioteca. Mientras Sophy leía las contratapas de todos los libros que encontraba y Alice se desvivía buscando ese bendito libro que tanto quería, Rosalie y yo hablábamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Me explico que ya no quería seguir siendo la "amarga de la familia" y si tenía que empezar con algo para quitarse ese titulo de encima, tenía que ser con tratarme a mi y a Sophy mejor. Lo único que pude hacer es sonreír. Al final Alice encontró el libro y compro otros cinco más, Rosalie y Sophy no llevaron nada y en cuanto a mí memoricé el titulo de una novela romántica que luego compraría en un lugar de segunda mano.

- Etapa de biblioteca, finalizada ¡Ahora comencemos con la ropa!– exclamó Alice y yo no podía discutir nada, me habían dado el gusto con los libros, ahora les tocaba a ellas disfrutar y explotar las tarjetas de crédito.

Entramos a miles de tiendas que ni sabía que existían. Alice salía de cada una de ellas con, por lo menos, dos bolsas y Rose no se quedaba atrás.

¿Aburrida? –me preguntó Sophy mientras yo ojeaba algunas remeras tan solo para matar un poco el tiempo.

No tanto como parece –conteste con una sonrisa.

Esa remera es linda –dijo tomando una color celeste con decorados en plateado y negro- Creo que a ti te quedaría genial

¿A mi? No, no creo

¿Por qué no?

Es… demasiado escotada

Sophy me miro raro. Tomo la remera con sus dos manos para poder observarla con mayor claridad y luego me lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Esto no es "demasiado escorado", Bella

Para mi lo es

Edward se derretirá al verte con ella puesta… -susurró con picardía.

Utilizar a Edward para convencerme era un golpe bajo. La fulmine con la mirada y tome a regañadientes la condenada remera. Me la probé y me mire al espejo para ver como me quedaba. Sophy tenía razón, no era tan escotada y además resaltaba las pocas curvas que tenía e incluso hacía parecer que tenía más.

Salí sonriente del probador y fui directo hacia donde se encontraba Sophy esperándome.

¿Y? –preguntó expectante.

Me encanto, tienes muy buen ojo Sophy

Gracias –contestó orgullosa de ella misma- Ahora dame la remera así la pago

¡No! Mi remera, mi plata. Yo la pagaré

Oye… yo descubrí la remera, yo te la regalo

No Sophy, ni lo pienses

Ya lo pensé –me sacó la remera de las manos con una velocidad asombrosa y se dirigió hacia la caja.

¡Sophy! –grité y medio mundo se volteó a verme, incluida la semi vampiro a la cual estaba llamando. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Sophy estalló en risas y volvió a mí. La mire con mi peor cara de buldog mientras ella seguía riéndose.

¿Quieres pagar la remera o la pago yo? –preguntó con la cara colorada después de haberse reído tanto.

Yo la pago –mustié enojada quitándole la remera. Ella volvió a reír.

Pague la remera y salí de aquel local.

Alice y Rose dicen que las esperemos, todavía se están probando vestidos –rodeó los ojos.

Esta bien –me limite a decir.

No me digas que te enojaste por lo de la remera. Si es por eso, lo siento

No estoy enojada –repuse con las cejas enarcadas- ¿Por qué pensaste que lo estaba?

Por nada, solo… no importa

¿Sabes quien vino ayer a mi casa?

Emm… no, ni idea ¿Quién?

Edward

Sophy rodeó los ojos.

Eso no es nada nuevo, Bella

Lo se, pero no tienes ni idea de todo el discurso que tuve que soportar porque fuiste a visitar a Jacob

¿Discurso? –preguntó confundida.

¡Si! Me dijo que no confiaba en Jacob, que tenía miedo de que te hiciera algo, que no tenías porque haberlo ido a visitar y no se cuantas cosas más ¡La próxima vez te lo mando así tu te aguantas todo eso!

Sophy apenas soltó una leve risita, lo que me extraño ya que todo a ella la hace reír como loca. La mire expectante mientras ella suspiraba.

Ese vampiro loco esta cada vez más denso, primero me asusta, luego el deslumbramiento, ahora te fue a molestar a ti... Tienes que ponerle límites Bella, esta hecho u niño y…

¡Un momento! –la interrumpí. Sophy se calló enseguida y se me quedo mirando- ¿Deslumbramiento?

Observé como se tensó de repente y apretó sus labios. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese preciso momento apareció Alice.

Ya esta –dijo.

Pero falta Rose –comentó Sophy.

Ella sigue pagando sus cosas pero dice que vayamos yendo hacia el auto

Comenzamos el camino hacia el estacionamiento. Alice hablaba de todas las prendas que se había probado y cuando planeaba estrenarlas, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención sino que miraba a Sophy que, aunque de vez en cuando acotaba algo sobre lo que Alice decía, estaba como en otra parte del mundo, y esto había empezado con mi pregunta sobre el deslumbramiento ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Edward la había deslumbrado? No, eso era imposible.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo mas corto que el de ida. Alice me ayudo a bajar mis pocas bolsas del auto.

¡Adiós chicas! –dije mientras cerraba la puerta del hermoso vehículo.

¡Hasta pronto Bella! –exclamó Rosalie.

Mire a Sophy quien tan solo me sonrió forzosamente y me saludo con la mano… raro.

Entre a la casa junto a Alice, que apoyo las bolsas en el sofá. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la detuve.

Alice, ¿Tienes idea de que le pasa a Sophy?

No, ¿Le pasa algo?

Tal vez es idea mía –me encogí de hombros- Nos vemos

Claro que nos vemos, tengo que tomar tus medidas para el vestido –sonrió y atravesó el lumbral de la puerta.

Observé como el auto se marchaba y junto a el Sophy con su extraña actitud grabada en mi cabeza.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 51[/u]: Comportamiento extraño -parte 2-

(Narra Sophy)

Bella bajo del auto profiriendo un animado "¡Adiós chicas!". Rose le contesto, en cambio yo solo me limite a mirarla, sonreírle lo mejor que pude, y hacer un leve gesto con mi mano. Alice ayudo a Bella a cagar las pocas bolsas que tenia.

¿Todo en orden? –me preguntó Rosalie mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Si –dije con tono ahogado.

¿Segura?

Por miedo a que mi voz sonara poco convincente otra vez, asentí con la cabeza. Pocos minutos después Alice volvió al auto. Rose puso en marcha su flamante BMW mientras que Alice se dio media vuelta para verme.

¿Qué? –pregunte.

A ti te pasa algo –aseguró.

No, no me pasa nada ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? –de Bella seguramente…

Ahora que lo pienso… Si, definitivamente te pasa algo

Son tonterías Alice –mustié con desdén y di por terminada la conversación.

Apoye mi cabeza contra la ventana y cerré los ojos. Quería dormirme para poder escapar del mundo real, quería ir a mi propio mundo donde todo era perfecto y no… esto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que diablos era esto ¿Por qué tuve que mencionar lo del deslumbramiento? Porque soy una idiota, por eso ¿Y por que no le conteste a Bella? El problema lo hubiese tenido Edward no yo, y el se lo merecía, por estúpido. Ahora por su culpa yo estaba confundida, rara, no se que estaba pasándome.

El auto se detuvo y mis dos amigas se bajaron rápidamente de él. Abrí los ojos a regañadientes, luego abrí la puerta y salí del vehículo. Me quede parada como una boba contemplando la fachada de la casa de los Cullen. No quería entrar, no quería verlo, eso solo me… confundiría más.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo. No pude pasar más de cinco minutos sin tener a alguien a mi lado. La mano de Alice se hallaba justo sobre mi hombro. La mire con las cejas enarcadas mientras ella me dedicada una sonrisa amistosa.

Yo se lo que pasa, Sophy –me dijo dejándome boquiabierta- Tuve una visión, ¿Por qué crees que interrumpí en el momento justo?

No dije nada, me limite a seguir contemplando la enorme casa.

Puedes hablar tranquilamente, y pensar también, Edward esta con Bella

Eso me parece bien –me dio asco el tono de zombie que utilicé.

¿No quieres hablar?

Alice dejo su posición de cuclillas y se termino sentando junto a mí.

No se…

¿Qué no sabes? ¿No sabes si quieres hablar?

¡No se nada! –grité y me tome la cabeza con mis manos. Alice se acercó aun más a mí y me acuno entre sus brazos.

Tranquila pequeña. En mi opinión todo es culpa del idiota de mi hermano ¿Para que quiere deslumbrarte? ¿No le alcanza con deslumbrar a Bella y a miles de chicas más? –soltó una carcajada, yo lo hubiese hecho pero no estaba de humor para eso- Pero… yo solo pude ver imágenes, no se que sientes en realidad

Ni yo lo se. Después de eso que me hizo yo quede rara ¿Me habrá embrujado? –Alice volvió a reír- Esto es serio Alice

Perdón, perdón. No creo que te haya embrujado, al menos que tu encuentres al enamoramiento como una clase de embrujo. Te confieso que no serías la única

Me la quede mirando raro ¿Yo enamorada de Edward? ¡Eso sonaba y era totalmente ridículo!

Alice, por favor. No lo estas diciendo de verdad ¿O si? Yo no podría estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo

Tienes a Jacob como ejemplo

¡Alice! No solo Edward es mi mejor amigo sino que es un hombre que esta a punto de casarse ¡Con mi mejor amiga! –Alice frunció el ceño y yo rodeé los ojos- Bueno, bueno, una de mis mejores amigas. El punto es que si yo me enamorara de Edward estaría siendo una embustera, traidora, mala amiga y un montón de cosas mas que no quiero ser

Corrección, serías todo eso si te dispusieras quedarte con Edward a cualquier costo, en cambio si estas solo enamorada no eres nada de eso. El amor no se controla Sophy

¡No estoy enamorada de él! Es imposible Alice, es una locura. Y si llegara a ser así ¡Me voy! No voy a ser una traidora ni tampoco una masoquista

No quiero que te vayas, Sophy –murmuró con tristeza.

No me iré porque no me pasa na… no estoy enamorada de Edward, solo estoy confundida. No se porque reaccione así ayer cuando el se alejo de mí, solo eso. Tal vez son las hormonas adolescentes, que se yo –me encogí de hombros.

Alice apretó los labios y se me quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Estaba dudando de todo lo que le había dicho? ¿De verdad creía que yo podía amar a Edward de otra forma que no sea como amigo o hermano?

De acuerdo –dijo al fin Alice. Sonreí- Pero tengo algo que decirte, solo una cosa, no hagas cosas desperadas por querer arrancar de raíz lo que sientes ¿Esa bien?

¿Eh? Perdona, no entendí

Lo entenderás después –se levanto ágilmente y antes de irse me sonrió- Te quiero mucho Sophy

Y yo a ti Alice

Observe como Alice entraba a la casa, poseía un peculiar caminar de bailarina.

Me quede allí sentada más tiempo del que pude esperar. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, no estaba aburrida, solo quería quedarme ahí toda mi vida si era necesario. No me molestaba ver siempre la misma casa, los mismos árboles, estar siempre en el mismo lugar, sentada… allí, sola, me sentía cómoda.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Solté un grito agudo dando un pequeño brinco, pero al estar sentada lo único que logre fue terminar acostada sobre el pasto. Levante mi vista y me encontré con Edward sonriendo. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de ponerme de pie.

¿Qué hora es? –pregunté.

Casi las nueve

¿¡Las nueve! ¡Como pasa el tiempo! No había hecho nada en toda la tarde desde que habíamos llegado del shopping. Debía bañarme, cambiarme, comer, arreglar mi cama ¡Tantas cosas!

¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

Solo… estaba… -¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Viendo la casa

Edward entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia donde yo me encontraba mientras que yo, apenas detecte su movimiento, me aleje.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada –mentí.

Estas rara Sophy ¿Paso algo que yo no me enteré?

Fuimos al shopping, aunque supongo que Bella ya te lo ha contado

Si, lo hizo… y también me mencionó que al final de la salida te pusiste rara y me hizo explicarle lo del deslumbramiento… Aunque omití un par de detalles ya que comenzó a ponerse como una fiera apenas comencé a hablar –sonrió divertido.

Oh, emm… lo siento, eso se me escapó –sonreí inocentemente- ¿Charlie ya llego a la casa?

Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Por nada

Sophy… -insistió dando un paso hacia delante. Esta vez no me moví.

Es que quiero visitar a Jacob y preferiría ir cuando la visita, o sea Charlie, se hubiese ido así no molestaría

¿Por qué quieres ir con el a esta hora? –pregunto algo molesto.

¿Y por que estas tan preguntón hoy?

No respondiste mi pregunta

Le dedique una mirada envenenada y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Edward no tardo ni tres segundos en alcanzarme y detenerme.

Respóndeme –exigió.

No lo hare. No estoy de humor Cullen, hablamos otro día –dije en tono ácido.

A ti algo te pasa

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Si no me dejaba ir empezaría a gritarle y esto no acabaría nada bien.

¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Bueno, te lo diré, quiero ir a ver a Jacob y tu nuevamente me estas deteniendo y eso me molesta. Ya te lo dije ¿Feliz?

No, no estoy feliz –me contesto con tono desafiante.

Que pena –dije irónica- ¿Me dejas ir?

Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

¡Exacto! –volteé y empecé a caminar para ir a La Push de una vez por todas pero al escucharlo suspirar detuve mi paso.

No se lo que te hice, pero lo siento –dijo tan bajo que apenas si pude oírle.

Me di media vuelta y me acerque a el. Se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y los pies juntos, era una ternura. Sonreí levemente y lo tome del rostro para que me mirara.

No me hiciste nada, solo soy yo –le explique ampliando mi sonrisa- Lamento haberte tratado así

¿Entonces no iras a la de Jacob Black? –preguntó esperanzado.

Estas escenas se las debes hacer a Bella, no a mi Edward Cullen –le regañe aunque en ese momento me sentí feliz por su anterior reacción… ¡No! ¡Alerta de sentimiento inadecuando!- Nos vemos

No te vayas –me suplico al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

Edward… necesito hablar con el –remarque con mucha claridad la palabra "necesito"

Edward frunció el ceño y me soltó. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de mí, eso no me gusto para nada.

Entonces ve con el

Asentí y salí corriendo directo hacia el bosque. Mientras cruzaba la oscura masa de árboles y plantas sentí algo cálido por mi rostro. Genial, estaba llorando… esto no era buena señal, no lo era…

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 52[/u]: Ayúdame

(Narra Sophy)

Llegué casi de inmediato a la casa de Jacob. Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta me brindé unos segundos para observar la humilde casa… Que diferente que era a la de los Cullen… Agité mi cabeza con demasiada brusquedad y parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mis pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con el motivo por el cual me hallaba en aquel lugar.

Me enderecé y con firmeza di un par de toques a la puerta de madera desgastada por el tiempo. Fue casi inmediata la respuesta del otro lado. Jake salió precipitadamente y me dedico una ancha sonrisa después de haberme hecho despegar mis pies del suelo a causa de su frenético abrazo.

¡Sophy! –exclamó con felicidad- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Viniste a cenar? ¿No te dan de comer allá?

En realidad no comí pero tampoco tengo hambre… Quería verte, Jake

Bueno, aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Que buena pregunta ¿Qué quería decirle? No tenía ni la más pálida idea de que quería decirle, lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba.

¿Podemos caminar? –le pregunté- Me gusta caminar mientras hablo

Esta bien

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. Ambos comenzamos a caminar a paso lento adentrándonos en el bosque. No temía perderme, tenía a Jake a mi lado que conocía esta zona como la palma de su mano.

Jacob suspiro, al parecer impaciente.

Bueno yo… yo… no se la verdad porque vine…

Tranquila Sophy, puedes confiar en mi

Lo se

Tome una buena bocanada de aire ¿Qué le diría? No tenía ni idea de que decirle.

¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó.

¡Esa era la pregunta del millón! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Tenía una leve sospecha que básicamente Alice había infundado pero no podía ser eso ¡No podía ser!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto los sollozos aparecieron. Jake se percato de que estaba llorando y detuvo el paso. Me tomo entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y me estrecho contra él, haciéndome sentir segura.

So… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Yo… yo… soy una mala persona –afirmé con voz áspera- ¿Soy una mala persona?

¿Me estas tomando el pelo niña? Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida ¿Por qué piensas que eres una mala persona?

Porque lo soy Jake, soy la peor de todas –el llanto aumento. Hundí mi cabeza en el pecho de mi amigo tratando de ahogar los estrepitosos sonidos que salían de mi garganta a causa del ahogo que el hecho de llorar me provocaba.

Jacob tomo mi rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirase a los ojos. Contemplo mi rostro por un tiempo y secó delicadamente mis lágrimas.

Tuviste que haber hecho algo muy feo para que pienses eso de ti misma

Lo hice, lo estoy haciendo o eso creo… ¡Es todo tan endemoniadamente confuso!

Sophy, por favor, me estas matando con la intriga. Quiero ayudarte y si no me dices bien que es lo que pasa no podré hacerlo

Trate de controlar el llanto y respire profundamente unas cuantas veces. Me aclare la garganta decidida a decirle lo que sospechaba.

Es horrendo Jake, tal vez no quieras ser mas mi amigo después de esto

¿Mataste a alguien? –preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! El tema va por otro lado… yo creo que… según Alice y… no se pero creo que a mi me… creo que me gusta Edward… que lo quiero de una manera que no debo quererlo ¡Y todo esto es su culpa! ¿Quién lo manda a deslumbrarme? ¡Es un idiota! ¡Lo odio, lo odio! Y yo soy otra idiota que cae en sus redes ¡Me odio a mi misma! Y la única victima aquí es Bella… la pobre Bella, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando se entere… ¡Pero no! ¡No debo dejar que se entere, por nada en el mundo! Yo debo…

¡Shh! –me calló Jacob a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre mi boca. Lo mire mal- Deja de parlotear un poco ¿Si? –asentí y sacó su mano de mi cara- Bien, ¿Estabas llorando por eso? ¿Por eso dijiste que eras una mala persona?

¿Te parece poco?

Sophy, si tomara tu punto de vista entonces yo soy la peor de las personas

Edward no es tu amigo Jake, nunca lo fue. Bella es mi amiga y esta a punto de casarse, no puedo hacerle esto…

No haz hecho nada, entiéndelo

¡Si lo hice! ¡Me enamore de mi mejor amigo! –apenas deje de hablar me tape la boca a mi misma ¿Yo lo había admitido, ya estaba decidido, estaba yo enamorada de Edward?

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Desvié mi mirada de Jake y la pose en el bosque, estaba todo tan oscuro…

Yo también me enamoré de mi mejor amiga

Pero es diferente Jake, primero que nada y como dije antes, nunca fuiste amigo de Edward por lo cual no tienes porque sentir culpa. Y segundo, al no tener culpa puedes luchar por Bella, yo no puedo luchar por Edward porque sería la peor de las traidoras ¿Entiendes? Estoy destinada a sufrir al menos que deje de lado este sentimiento estúpido que brotó de la nada

El amor no brota de la nada, excepto que seas licántropo y te hayas imprimado –bromeó. No estaba de humor para bromas.

¿Estas insinuando que yo hace tiempo estoy enamorada de Edward?

No se si enamorada, no se si ahora estas enamorada pero tal ves si atraída

¡Pero si es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor! El hecho de que me sienta atraída hacia el me resulta... repugnante

No Sophy, quieres que te resulte repugnante, pero en realidad te encanta –abrí la boca formando una perfecta "o"- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No te olvides que estas hablando con el chico que quedó fascinado con su mejor amiga, se lo que sientes

Hay una pequeña diferencia, tu eres hombre y suele no importante las consecuencias se tus actos. Yo soy mujer y siempre, siempre recapacito sobre lo que hago y odio sufrir las consecuencias de actos tontos que cometo por estupidez

Jake suspiro y me tomo por los hombros.

¿Entonces que harás? ¿Sufrir?

Todo lo que sea necesario para no alterar las cosas. Todo esta demasiado bien como para que mis sentimientos arruinen la armonía

¿Vas a sufrir a cambio del bienestar de los demás? Me parece perfecto –mustió con sarcasmo.

¿¡Y que quieres que haga! ¿Qué vaya, bese a Edward delante de Bella, arruine una hermosa pareja, gane el odio de ambos y de toda la familia Cullen? ¿Eso quieres que haga?

Tan solo me parece injusto que tu tengas que salir mal en todo esto

Son mis sentimientos, mi responsabilidad, mi culpa…

No se si la memoria me falla pero tu dijiste que era culpa del chupasangre por haberte "deslumbrado", sea lo que sea

Bueno en eso si tiene la culpa él, no se porque rayos lo hizo… creo que estaba aburrido y no se le ocurrió nada mejor –me encogí de hombros- A partir de ese hecho yo estoy así de confundida

¿Será que ese tal deslumbramiento activo que lo guardabas dentro de ti?

No tengo idea Jake, lo único que se es que quiero que todo esto acabe, ahora ¡Ya! No quiero sufrir pero tampoco quiero que ellos sufran y arruinar todo…

Pero no puedes quedarte callada con los brazos cruzados ¡Debes luchar!

¡No Jake, no lo hare! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Me parece que lo que tu quieres es usar mi repentino amor hacia Edward para separar a mi mejor amigo del amor de su existencia y que Bella quede solo para ti

Jacob me frunció el ceño y por un momento pensé que se había ofendido y mucho… pero luego el ceño fruncido desapareció y una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

Me molesta que pienses eso ya que todo lo que digo es porque me preocupa tu bienestar y tus sentimientos pero ahora que lo pienso… no es una mala idea…

¡Jacob!

Si, si… ya lo se. Eres demasiado buena como para hacer eso –refunfuñó- ¿Entonces que harás?

Seguiré como si nada. Hoy quede bastante rara frente a Bella, veré si puedo reparar eso mañana. Seguiré con los preparativos de la boda –el rostro de Jake se descompuso- Oh, lo siento

No importa –dijo restándole importancia.

En fin, luego de eso inventaré alguna excusa para irme, aunque no creo que sea fácil hallar una

Puedes crear miles de excusas

Lo se, pero muy pocas de ellas serán aceptadas por los Cullen. Para ellos yo ya soy parte de su familia, no creo que me dejen ir fácilmente

Tome mis manos y comencé a agitarlas de un lado al otro, levemente. Una brisa fresca impacto sobre mi rostro, no me molesto en absoluto sino que me encanto. Sonreí levemente y luego solté un suspiro.

Estos días no serán nada fáciles –dije más para mi misma.

Sabes que estaré aquí, por si me necesitas

Lo se, por eso vine esta noche aun sin saber que era lo que tenía que contarte -me sonrió.

Vaya, ya veo porque me caíste tan bien ¡Eres igual a mi!

¿A si? ¿Soy una niña insufrible e inmadura?

Ja, ja, que chistosa –dijo sarcásticamente- Eres como yo el algunos puntos sobre carácter y también eres un desastre con los temas amorosos

Me alegra no ser la única –sonreí.

Nacimos para ver como los demás viven su cuento de hadas

Ni lo digas, no quiero pensar en eso… Aunque… ¿Un cuento de hadas con vampiros? Eso si es raro, algo gótico –ambos reímos.

¿No tienes hambre?

Ahora que lo mencionas, empiezo a tener un poco de hambre, necesito ingerir algo de comida o tendré que salir a cazar y no tengo ganas ni energías para hacer eso… Estoy muy cansada

Te invito a cenar y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir

¿En serio?

¡Claro! No te veo corriendo hasta la casa de los chupasangres con las pocas energías que dices que tienes

Siendo así acepto la invitación… Y una cosa, deja de llamarnos chupasangre, es ofensivo ¿Lo sabias?

No puedo evitarlo. Pero prometo que lo hare cuando ellos dejen de llamarme perro

¡Nadie te llama perro!

Jacob se me quedo mirando como diciendo "Si, claro".

Tu solo agudiza tu oído y cuenta las personas que me dicen perro o chucho

Lo haré –prometí.

Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta la casa de Jake. Se sintió bien descargar un par de cosas pero ahora sabía lo que sentía… y no deba sentirlo, estaba mal, no era correcto. Me arrancaría ese sentimiento como fuera, y eso era una promesa.

[i]Continuara...[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 53[/u]: Réplicas del deslumbramiento

Respira, Bella… respira; me repetí una y otra vez mentalmente mientras recorría mi habitación de un lado al otro.

Bella, tranquilízate –me dijo Edward un poco preocupado por mi comportamiento.

¡Tu! ¡Cierra la boca! –grité mientras seguía caminando de un lado al otro. Él solo rodeó los ojos.

Claro… él le restaba importancia, claro, para él no era nada ¡Ya que él no era el posible cornudo! ¡Idiota! ¿Quién se cree que es para andar jugando al deslumbramiento? ¡Es un tarado! No tenía porque hacer eso con Sophy, además solo a mi podía deslumbrarme, a nadie más ya que no tenía necesidad de deslumbrar a nadie que no fuera yo.

Solo fue un juego, Bella –se explicó.

Me di media vuelta y lo mire con muy mala cara. Edward se levantó de la cama y llegó frente a mí en tan solo segundos. Alzó su mano derecha y la dirigió hacia mi rostro. Intente alejarme pero no podía resistirme…

¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego es ese?

Uno muy estúpido –respondió con una media sonrisa.

Te tomo la palabra. No es nada normal andar deslumbrando a la mejor amiga de uno, quiero decir… no es normal querer que ella quede hipnotizada y enamorada a excepción que quieras lograr eso – enarqué las cejas y contuve la respiración por un momento. Me sorprendió como aquellas palabras habían salido tan naturalmente.

¿Qué yo quiero lograr que? Por favor, eso es ridículo. Sophy es como una hermanita menor para mí. Tus celos no tienen pies ni cabeza

¡Tu no tienes pies ni cabeza Edward Cullen!

Desvió su vista hacia el suelo, luego la levanto y tanteo su cabeza, después de hacer todo esto soltó una sonora carcajada.

Lamento decirte que si tengo pies y también cabeza –comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Entonces cambio de expresión. Tu jueguito con Sophy no tiene pies ni cabeza

Bella, te lo ruego, no te enojes por un juego de niños ¿Si? Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco. Ella me desafió y yo solo acepte el desafío, no paso nada de lo que estas imaginando en esa cabecita loca –me acarició la mejilla suavemente y me sonrió con ternura.

Si, claro –mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

En serio Bella –susurro ahora rodeándome con sus brazos. Bella… ¡No caigas, no caigas!- No quiero que estemos peleados… ¿Si? -¡Esto era trampa! No podía deslumbrarme ahora.

¿Con que ahora me deslumbraras a mí?

Edward suspiró haciendo que su aliento fresco y delicioso impactara de lleno en mi rostro. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas pero tenía que ser fuerte, no debía caer.

¿Me harás suplicarte de rodillas? Porque soy capas de hacerlo con tal de que dejes todo esto en el pasado

Estaba a punto de morir de amor. Trate de ocultar la sonrisa que quería hacerse visible.

Bueno, entonces arrodíllate –ordené.

Me miro con las cejas enarcadas. No se lo esperaba… casi se me escapa una carcajada pero tenía que contenerme y seguir con mi personaje que para mi asombro me estaba saliendo bien.

Edward, sin más remedio, se puso de rodillas frente a mí y tomo mis manos con las suyas.

Isabella Marie Swam futura de Cullen, te imploro que me perdones

Me miro con ojos suplicantes y expectantes. No pude mantener más mi compostura, mi simple papel de ofendida y me tire sobre él, sabiendo que no lo lastimaría.

Ambos reímos por un buen rato. Edward, delicadamente, me tomo en sus brazos y nos levanto a ambos.

¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –pregunto con una sonrisa grabada en los labios.

Significa que te perdono y que más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer porque sino… no habrá deslumbramiento que te salve

Soltó una sonora carcajada. Yo no estaba bromeando, de verdad querría poder ignorar a Edward si la situación volvía a repetirse. Aunque sinceramente yo dependía demasiado de él como para dejarlo ir, y mi enojo no duraría demasiado, pronto volvería a caer en sus brazos, como siempre.

Prometo que no volveré a hacer semejante estupidez nunca más pero… No me prohibirás ver a Sophy ¿Verdad?

Jamás te ordenaría hacer eso… creo –sonreí malévolamente.

Se te están pegando un par de cositas de Alice… tienes que juntarte menos con ella.

Reí levemente.

Si Alice ve que me dijiste esto, te matara ¿Lo sabes?

Seguramente –sonrió- Pero no me interesa…

¿Y que te interesa entonces? –pregunte seductoramente tomando el cuello de su camisa ¿De donde había salido ese lado oculto?

Mmm… me interesas tu, tu y… emm, también tu –susurró cerca de mi oído provocando una extraña sensación debajo de mi piel.

Tome con delicadeza su rostro mientras el me aferraba por la cintura. Rosé mis labios con los suyos lentamente para luego unirlos con más pasión y ferocidad. Deslicé mi mano que estaba colocada en su mejilla, hacia su nuca y seguí subiendo hasta poder tomar un buen mechón de pelo y jalar levemente de el.

Edward suspiró con brusquedad pero yo no planeaba parar ¡Al diablo con la noche de bodas! Seguí besándolo con fervor pero repentinamente se alejo de mí, solo unos centímetros.

Bella… lo prometiste –me recordó.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué no podía pasar esto por alto? Si era por el casamiento, yo ya había aceptado casarme con él, no me echaría atrás.

Pero yo…

Además Charlie esta por llegar –me interrumpió.

Charlie… Si esta iba a ser su excusa entonces mañana mismo me iba a un hotel a vivir y terminado el asunto.

Me crucé de brazos y no dije ni mu. Edward se acercó a mí utilizando su media sonrisa y sus bellos ojos dorados al máximo potencial para aplacar mi enojo.

No te enfades. Ahora tengo que irme excepto que quieras que tu padre me llene de plomo –sonrió por su propio chiste- Volveré pronto ¿Si?

¿Esta noche? –pregunte enseguida.

No se, habrá que ver –suspenso… odio el suspenso.

Edward ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Alice me quiere tomar las medidas para el traje –fruncí el ceño- Si, yo tampoco quiero pero bueno, es Alice

Entonces nos vemos mañana –dije triste.

Lo más pronto que pueda –me aseguró. Tomo mi mano y deposito un frío y dulce beso sobre ella- Te amo mi Bella

Yo también te amo

Me dio un beso veloz que me dejo con ganas de mucho más. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y desapareció en el velo de la noche. Me quede mirando el marco de la ventana por donde mi amado había salido. El sonido de las llaves contra la puerta me avisó que Charlie ya había llegado. Por lo menos Edward no me había mentido respecto a eso.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi progenitor que se veía bastante cansado.

Hola papá ¿Cómo la pasaste?

No fui –contestó con la voz tomada por el cansancio.

¿Cómo que no fuiste? Eso significa que no cenaste ¡Ya preparo algo!

Fui como rayo hacia la cocina y tome de la alacena un paquete de fideos. Llené una hoya con agua y la puse a fuego fuerte para que hirviera pronto.

¿Por qué no fuiste? –pregunté elevando la voz para que Charlie pudiese oír mi pregunta.

Mi padre se adentró hacia la cocina y se sentó en la silla donde solía sentarse siempre a la hora de almorzar y desayunar.

Tuve un día terrible y no tenía las suficientes energías como para ir hasta La Push y luego volver

Podías haberte quedado allí

No quería dejarte sola, Bells

Sonreí tiernamente.

Ya estoy grande papá, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

Aun no asimilo que seas una mujer adulta… apenas si puedo asumir que te vayas a… a…

¿Casar? –pregunte divertida por su actitud frente al asunto.

Si, a casar… ¿Estas segura de eso?

Cien por ciento segura –conteste sin titubear.

Observé el agua de la hoya que ya comenzaba a hervir. Tome el paquete de fideos e invertí todo dentro la de hoya.

Bueno, ahora hay que esperar unos minutos mas… ¿Los vas a querer con manteca?

Con lo que venga, me muero de hambre

De acuerdo

Tomé un par de platos y los coloqué sobre la mesada para ya tenerlos listos. Cuando los fideos terminaron de cocinarse coloque una buena ración en cada plato y un pedacito de manteca. Le llevé el plato de comida a Charlie que comenzó a comer apenas lo apoye en la mesa.

Mi padre fue directo hacia su habitación apenas termino de cenar ya que estaba destrozado y necesitaba descarnar urgentemente. Yo, en cambio, me dedique a levantar y lavar todo lo utilizado. Luego saque la ropa de la lavadora e introduje todo lo que había en el cesto de ropa sucia. Cuando terminé de hacer esto aun me encontraba con energías así que decidí barrer y sacar un poco de polvo que se había acumulado en algunos rincones.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme con el correr del tiempo. Miré mi reloj, marcaba las once y media. Subí las escaleras, me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y fui directo a mi habitación. Me desilusioné un poco al encontrarla vacía, sin Edward, pero era de esperarse… Pobre, seguro Alice lo debería estar torturando.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos dando por concluida la batalla que había estado riñendo con mis propios parpados. Pensé en todo el cuento del deslumbramiento, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido a causa del enojo pero no… no tenía que estas enojada con nadie, eso había sido solo un juego estúpido de Edward y además Sophy era madura e inteligente y no se dejaría enredar en eso. Seguro estaría insultando a Edward por la idiotez que había hecho.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 54[/u]: De más

Me levante casi sin esfuerzo. Luego de desayunar, darme una buena ducha y cambiarme, decidí llamar a Jake. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. Luego del segundo pitido, Billy atendió.

Hola Billy

¡Bella! Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo niñita ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien ¿Y tu?

Perfectamente –rió- A que adivino, buscas al lobo que tengo como hijo

Solté una carcajada bastante sonora.

Si, es con el que quiero hablar

Bueno Bella… espero que no te molestes pero… esta ocupado

Fruncí el ceño. Ese tema de la manada lo estaba consumiendo ¡Y después se quejaba de que nunca lo iba a visitar! Él es el que siempre estaba ocupado.

¿Otra vez de patrulla? –pregunté molesta.

No, hoy no

¿Entonces? ¿Esta durmiendo? ¿Comiendo? –seguí interrogando casi desesperada.

Nada de eso, Bella. Está con su amiguita, la tal Sophy. Muy simpática la niña y bastante sonriente

Si, ella es así –me callé un segundo- ¿Sabes donde están? Es que quiero ver a Jake y dudo que les moleste mi presencia

Deben estar caminando por la playa, mi muchacho no es muy creativo respecto a las salidas. O es la playa, o es el bosque

Billy me volvió a sacar otra sonora carcajada.

Bueno, siendo así, ahora mismo iré para allá

Le avisare a Jake si lo veo

Esta bien ¡Adiós Billy!

Corté y deje el teléfono en su lugar.

¿Con que Sophy estaba con Jake? Mmm… esto me sonaba a romance adolescente. Pero no debía ilusionarme por adelantado, Jake ya me había dejado bastante en claro que no pensaba dejar de amarme y respecto a Sophy… tal vez aun seguía con el recuerdo de Derek presente. Aunque prefería que pase más tiempo con Jake y se apegue a él antes que a Edward porque… ¡No Bella, no seas así! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no solía pensar estas cosas. Los celos me hacen peor persona, tenía que dejar de sentir celos.

Tomé mi celular, mis llaves y deje una nota sobre la mesa avisándole a Charlie que estaría con Jacob, solo por las dudas.

Salí de la casa corriendo ya que afuera llovía y no quería mojarme mucho. Subí a mi vehículo y pronto lo puse en marcha.

A mitad de camino mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Medite un par de segundos si atenderlo o no, quiero decir, estaba manejado y no sería algo prudente pero… en fin, lo atendí de todos modos.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡No debes hablar por teléfono mientras manejas! –me retó Alice.

- ¿Entonces para que me llamas?

- Porque necesitaba preguntarte algo

Rodeé mis ojos y suspire.

¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunté.

Bueno… me preguntaba un par de cosas. Primero ¿Por qué tanto afán en ver a Jacob?

Porque hace un par de días que no lo veo, es mi mejor amigo y lo extraño

Buena respuesta. Segunda pregunta ¿Crees tener tiempo para que pueda tomarte las medidas?

Humm… ¿Cuándo quieres tomarme las medidas?

Preferentemente hoy

Volví a suspirar.

¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

Como tu quieras, eso da igual. A Esme y a Rosalie les gustaría que vinieras a casa así pueden participar ellas también del asunto del vestido

De acuerdo

¡Y una última cosa! Por favor dile a Sophy que cuando planee ir a dormir a la casa de Jacob Black, que avise. No teníamos idea de donde diablos estaba y yo no podía "verla"

Se lo diré. Nos vemos

¡Adiós Bella! Y que sea la última vez que contestes el teléfono mientras manejas.

Aun se escuchaba la risa de Alice cuando corté la llamada.

Llegué a la casa de los Black y aparque en el lugar de siempre. Al bajar del auto me quede quieta por unos minutos meditando hacia donde ir ¿Tenía que ir a la casa para saludar a Billy y preguntar si Jake había vuelto o tenía que ir directamente a la playa? Mejor ir a hablar con Billy primero.

Camine hasta llegar al a puerta de entrada, la cual golpeé con mi puño para avisar mi presencia.

¡Hola Bella! –exclamó Billy al abrir la puerta.

Me agache para abrazarlo.

¿Qué tal Billy? ¿Jacob llegó?

No, no aun. Estoy casi seguro que fue a la playa

¿Con este clima? –pregunté enarcando las cejas.

No es muy inteligente –sonrió.

Entonces lo iré a buscar, tengo una la leve idea de donde esta. Nos vemos después

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada de la playa. El viento soplaba fuertemente y hacía volar toda mi cabellera. Me coloqué la capucha para controlar a mi pelo y luego ubique mis manos en los bolsillos laterales de mi campera. Caminé sobre la arena bordeando la orilla mientras contemplaba cada rincón del despoblado lugar. No había nadie. Seguí caminando hasta que pude oír voces… Los había encontrado.

Allí estaba ese loco par, corriendo de un lado al otro. Ni se habían percatado de que yo estaba observándolo solo a metros de distancia, al perecer estaban muy concentrados en su juego. Me apoyé sobre el árbol blanco, donde ya había estado tantas veces, y tosí apropósito para llamar su atención.

¡Bella! –exclamaron los dos al unísono. Se miraron y hasta se rieron al mismo tiempo.

Hola –dije como si nada.

No sabíamos que ibas a venir –comenzó a decir Sophy.

Es que quería visitar a Jake, hace un tiempo que no lo veía y… Billy me dijo que iban a estar aquí así que… vine ¡Oh, por cierto! Alice dice que la próxima vez que decidas de la nada quedarte a dormir en la casa de Jake le avises

Me tratan como si fuera una nena chiquita –se quejo.

¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir? –pregunté y quise morderme la lengua por eso ¿A mi que me importaba el porque? Debía estar feliz de que ellos dos se estaban haciendo más y más cercanos.

Mmm… ¿Y por que quieres saber? –esta vez hablo Jake entrecerrando los ojos.

Porque estaba cansada y Jake me ofreció quedarme –contesto Sophy encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh, ya veo

Todos nos quedamos callados. Mire mis pies y los moví lentamente mientras el viento aumentaba cada vez más. Levante luego de un tiempo la vista y vi que Sophy y Jacob se estaban mirando. Ambos sonreían y no desviaban la vista para nada, ni siquiera había rubor en sus mejillas… Esto se estaba convirtiendo en romance adolescente, ya estaba dicho, a Edward no le gustaría… ¡Pero al diablo con Edward! Tenía que agradarle la idea, si Sophy conquistara a Jake, este último ya no sería motivo de celos ni de competencia para Edward, así que debía estar feliz y si no lo estaba… Bueno, eso sería porque Jacob no le cae bien o es muy sobre protector, no por otra cosa ¿No? Claro que no, no debía ser paranoica, eso del deslumbramiento no había sido nada.

Sophy y Jake comenzaron una conversación en la cual no participe casi nada. Luego de un par de minutos me había perdido y decidí no escuchar más. Me sentía muy colada, de más… No era nada lindo sentirse así.

Bella, ¡Bella!

¿Qué?

¿Estas aquí? –pregunto Sophy con el ceño casi fruncido.

Claro, no voy a estar allá –sonreí.

Te estamos aburriendo ¿No?

No, no es eso, es solo que…

No somos tan divertidos como tus chupasangre –me interrumpió Jacob mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Sophy, sin disimulación alguna, le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

¡Auch! –se quejó Jacob.

¿Cómo hiciste para que le doliera? –pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro. La última vez que le había pegado, no solo no le había dolido sino que la que terminó herida fui yo.

Encontré su punto débil después de haberle pegado tanto por disculparse cuando no debía –hizo énfasis en la ultima parte y miro fijamente a Jake. Este le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Ah, no se –los labios de Sophy se enarcaron formando casi una sonrisa.

Si, lo tienes… ¡Ya veras!

¿Qué veré? –le desafió.

Jacob levanto ambas manos y movió sus dedos continuamente.

¡No, cosquillas no! –gritó Sophy y comenzó a correr.

Si, cosquillas si ¡No corras cobarde!

Ambos comenzaron a correr por toda la playa, tal y como los había encontrado minutos antes… ¿Era sensación mía o yo me estaba volviendo cada vez mas amargada? Tal vez era la edad, pero tener dieciocho no me hacía una persona que no pueda jugar como ellos jugaban ¿O si? Genial, cuerpo de adolescente, alma de anciana. Ahora veía como se sentía Edward… Sonreí por mi propio chiste.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Jacob y Sophy. Esta última se hallaba tirada en la arena suplicando piedad mientras que Jake le hacia cosquillas en la panza y en los pies. Luego de muchas risas y bastantes palabrotas, la tortura terminó y volvieron hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Te matare Jacob ¡Mira como me dejaste el pelo! –masculló Sophy fulminándolo con la mirada y tratando de arreglar su alborotado cabello.

Te queda bien, es más, así de despeinado te hace ver sexy

Abrí los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de Jake al mismo tiempo que dentro de mi un gruñido muy familiar volvía a aparecer ¿Acaso eso no aparecía cuando Sophy se acercaba demasiado a Edward? No puede ser que aparezca con Jake también, el era mi mejor amigo, nada más ¿Acaso también tenía celos de Sophy por acercársele a él? Si era así entonces una parte inconciente de mí tenía algo contra ella que no me dejaba aceptar que estuviese con alguna persona de sexo masculino cercana a mí.

Observé a Sophy quien se encontraba con las mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada que iba del suelo a la cara de Jacob.

Creo que tengo que irme –dije más para mí misma.

¿Por qué? –pregunto Sophy- No me digas que te ofendiste por no haberte incluido en el juego

No, no es por eso. Alice debe tomarme las medidas

Jake frunció el ceño mientras que Sophy suspiró.

Seguro debe odiarme por haberme tomado este día libre –supuso mi amiga con una sonrisa grabada en los labios- Dile perdón de mi parte

Le diré –prometí- Nos vemos pronto chicos

Salude a Sophy con un beso en la mejilla y al llegar frente a Jake, por alguna razón, no pude saludarlo de la misma manera ni el tampoco a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos, sonreímos levemente y susurramos un simple, adiós.

[i] Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 55[/u]: Mal humor

¿Alice?

¡Bella! ¿Qué te dije de hablar por teléfono mientras conduces?

Lo se, no lo hare nunca más, es solo que… ya termine en La Push ¿Quieres que vaya?

¡Pues claro! Les avisaré a Esme y a Rose así comenzamos a preparar todo –suspiré- Tranquila Bella, verás que no será nada. Solo es tomarte un par de medidas y nada más

Esta bien. Nos vemos

Estaba a punto de cortar pero Alice me freno mencionando mi nombre.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunté desganada.

¿Te sientes bien? –Alice sonaba preocupada.

Estoy perfectamente Alice, lo comprobaras cuando me veas

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos

Adiós –corte antes de que pudiera frenarme otra vez.

Mientras conducía pensaba en el porqué de mi desden. No tenía ganas de ir a lo de Alice, no tenía ganas de que me tomaran las medidas, no tenía ganas tampoco de volver a casa, no tenía ganas de nada ¿De donde había salido esta desgana?

Apenas aparqué mi vehículo frente a la casa de los Cullen y baje de él me encontré con Alice y su infaltable sonrisa esperándome.

Llegaste rápido –me dijo luego de brindarme un abrazo que apenas si correspondí.

No respondí nada, solo fingí una sonrisa y entre a la casa.

Esme y Rose están en mi habitación –me aviso.

Subimos las escaleras y atravesamos en breve pasillo que nos llevaba hacia la espaciosa habitación de Alice. Salude a las dos vampiros que me esperaban sonrientes. La verdad me sentía pésima por no poder sonreírles con la sinceridad que se merecían.

Bueno, la futura novia esta aquí así que ¡Comencemos!

Y así empezó la guerra de cintas, metros, alfileres, entre otras cosas. Aprovecharon mi presencia y no solo me tomaron las medidas sino que hicieron miles de cosas más, como por ejemplo, me probaron más de veinte pares de zapatos diferentes y todos tenían taco… odiaba los zapatos con taco.

- Me caeré con eso –declaré.

- No, no lo harás –me contradijo Rosalie.

Suspiré y contemple los zapatos que tenía puestos.

Si me caeré, y si no lo hago caminare como una tonta

No si practicas –dijo esta vez Alice.

Volví a suspirar y me dedique a dejar mis pies a su disposición y cerrar la boca. Ya pronto acabaría, pronto todo terminaría y yo sería libre de ir a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y no volver a ver la luz del día.

Rose, acompáñame a buscar… emm… las cintas –dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¿Qué cintas? –preguntó la rubia que se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación.

¡Las cintas! Tu solo acompáñame –mustió tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia afuera.

Me las quede mirando raro hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Esme rió.

Estas chicas… -dijo embozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Nunca comprenderé su pasión por todo esto –mustié apuntando hacia todos los zapatos, telas y por demás.

Esme volvió a reír.

Yo soy como tu Bella, puedes creerme. Yo simplemente no pertenezco a este mundo –tomo un par de zapatos, los últimos que me había probado y los dejo junto a un montón de otros zapatos ya descartados. Luego agarro un par del montón que aun no me había probado y se acercó a mí para ponérmelos- Pero claro, siempre hay una excepción. Adoro las bodas y hace años que no asisto a una y ni hablar organizar…

¿Cuál fue la última boda que organizaste?

Humm… Creo que fue la de Rosalie y Emmett. Recuerdo que todos los decorados eran en tonos claros, predominaba mucho el amarillo

Me hubiese gustado ver a Emmett serio

No estaba serio, eso es imposible -ambas reímos- Que bueno es verte de humor otra vez, Bella

Oh, lo notaste

Todas lo notamos Bella, apenas Alice escuchó tu voz por el teléfono lo supo

A que adivino, ellas se fueron para dejarnos hablar ¿No?

Adivinaste –me sonrió dulcemente y prosiguió- ¿Qué pasó?

Mmm, no estoy muy segura –dije algo confundida. Ni yo misma comprendía el causante de mi mal humor- Creo que me malhumoré en La Push

¿Te peleaste con Jacob?

No, no discutimos ni nada… Casi ni hablamos, en realidad –fruncí el ceño y solté una buena cantidad de aire.

Por ahí va la cosa –susurró Esme colocándome el zapato izquierdo.

Ni Sophy me hablo demasiado, aunque claro que fue la más intuitiva y se dio cuenta de que me sentía de más, colada… Ugg, yo odio sentirme así

¿Y por que dices que estabas colada? –preguntó tranquilamente ahora colocándome en zapato derecho.

Hice una mueca recordando con precisión todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegué, apenas si se percataron de mi llegada, es más, yo tuve que toser para que ellos supieran que había llegado. Después, de un momento a otro, Jake comenzó a perseguir a Sophy para hacerle cosquillas y se quedaron ahí jugueteando en la arena sin voltear hacia mí en ningún momento, como si yo no estuviera. Eso me molesto mucho, demasiado. Luego Sophy se acercó porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómoda pero no tenía ganas de quedarme para ser un estorbo así que me fui

Espere algún comentario de Esme pero ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo contemplando los zapatos. Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

Estos zapatos te quedan muy bien y van perfectos con el vestido que Alice planea que uses… Respecto a lo sucedido, creo que lo que tienes tu se llaman celos

¿Eh?

No me mal interpretes, no quiero decir que estas celosa porque te gusta Jacob. Tal vez sientes que tus amigos se están dando demasiado interés entre sí y a ti te dejan afuera. Uno nunca se siente bien en un grupo de tres, eso te lo aseguro. Siempre están los dos que se llevan mejor y el otro que a veces se siente de más

¡Eso! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa! De repente mis mejores amigos no me quieren tanto como lo hacían antes ¡Jacob apenas si se despidió de mi!

Tranquila Bella, solo fue por hoy, mañana seguro será diferente

Iba a decir algo pero justo llegaron Alice y Rosalie con las manos vacías.

Veo que me equivoque, no había ninguna cinta allí abajo –dijo Alice como si nada con una sonrisa pícara.

Y bien Esme, ¿Cual quedo mejor? –pregunto Rose agachándose para estar a la misma altura que la bella vampiro con cara de forma de corazón.

Estos que tiene puestos son hermosos, y quedarán fascinante con el vestido

Es verdad, son perfectos ¿Tu que opinas Alice?

Hemos encontrado los zapatos. Bella, ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

Sonreí aunque ahora mi mal humor había diminuido bastante y no tenía tantas ganas de pasar el resto del día encerrada en mi habitación.

Me quite los zapatos y se los di a Alice.

Te los tienes que llevar –me dijo- Así practicas caminar con ellos. Asegúrate de llevar rodilleras mientras practicas –comento y soltó una musical carcajada.

Tendría en cuenta lo de las rodilleras, en verdad las necesitaría si no quería terminar con todas las rodillas ensangrentadas.

Tomé mis prácticas zapatillas y me las puse en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Esto era comodidad.

Las cuatro fuimos escaleras abajo hasta llegar al salón que estaba completamente vacío. Recién ahí note que no había ningún hombre en la casa ¿Estarían de caza o habrían hecho una salida especial para muchachos?

¿Y los demás? –pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Salieron –me contesto Rosalie- Los chicos fueron de caza y a juguetear un poco por el bosque, Carlisle fue a comprar un par de cosas para la casa. Él y Esme quieren cambiar un poco la decoración

Me parece bien

Bella, debes decirme a quienes debo enviar las invitaciones –me dijo Alice.

Hum.. bueno, a mi mamá… en esa habría que incluir a Phil, después otra para mi papá, emmm… para Angela, Mike, Ben, tal vez también Tyler y Jessica…

¿Solo ellos? –preguntó Alice con los ojos bien abiertos.

No se me ocurre nadie más

Alice frunció el ceño, pensativa.

Bueno, me encargaré de eso

No quiero una boda con mil invitados Alice –le advertí.

¿De donde sacaría yo mil invitados?

No se… pero te creo capas

Pasamos un rato hablando, luego cada una fue a hacer algo y yo, volví a mi casa.

Al llegar me encontré sola, Charlie aun no había llegado de trabajar. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer la comida, en la televisión no había nada interesante y no tenía ganas de limpiar… ni siquiera creía que hubiese algo para limpiar.

En eso el teléfono sonó. Atendí en el tercer pitido ya que no me encontraba muy cerca de él.

¿Hola?

Hola Bella –dijo Jacob. Me sorprendió bastante que me llamara.

Jake

Me quede preocupado por como te fuiste. Parecías molesta…

Estoy bien

Además Sophy dijo que tal vez te habíamos ignorado un poco y por eso te fuiste tan pronto y…

¡Estoy bien! –exclamé ahora con tono ácido.

Pues suenas enojada

Estoy bien

¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?

Bien, estoy perfecta ¿Qué te parece?

¿Te enojaste? ¿Sophy tenía razón?

No se, no importa ¿Si?

Si, si importa Bella, quiero saber

No es necesario que sepas todo. Estoy bien y dile a Sophy que estoy bien así no se preocupa

¿Estas celosa? –preguntó ahora con picardía. Mis dientes chirrearon.

¡No estoy celosa! Es solo que me no me gusta estar estorbando

Mmm ya veo… ¿Te sentiste de más?

Eso ya no importa, nos vemos Jacob

Corté de manera brusca y grité para descargar un poco de bronca. Que bueno que mis vecinos estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Mi mal humor había vuelto. Subí las escaleras a regañadientes, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza obligándome a dormir, no quería levantarme jamás.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 56[/u]: Salida fácil

(Narra Sophy)

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa de los Black, observando como Jake hablaba con Bella por teléfono.

¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? –preguntó Jacob enojado.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas si podía oír la voz de Bella como susurro… apuesto que si fuera vampiro por completo podría oírla con más precisión.

¿Te enojaste? ¿Sophy tenía razón? –la mención de mi nombre me sorprendió. Puse el doble de atención a la conversación- Si, si importa Bella, quiero saber

Me acerqué a Jacob y lo mire con un gran signo de interrogación grabado en mis ojos. El me hizo una mueca y siguió hablando.

¿Estas celosa? –preguntó ahora con picardía. Seguro esto sacaría a Bella de sus cabales- Mmm ya veo… ¿Te sentiste de más?

De repente Jacob alejo el teléfono de su oído y mascullo un par de palabras que no pude oír muy bien ¿Me estaba quedando sorda o que?

¿Qué paso? –pregunté con impaciencia.

Me cortó –se quejó frunciendo el ceño- Y tenías razón, sentía que estaba "estorbando"

¡Lo sabía! Pobre Bella… fuimos muy malos con ella ¿Verdad? La dejamos muy de lado, no teníamos que haberla tratado así…

Ya basta Sophy –me cortó Jacob poniéndose de pie.

No me gusto nada el tono que utilizó.

Me puse de pie y lo seguí dispuesta a recibir una justificación de ese tono de voz ¿Ahora estaba enojado? Pues bien por él, pero no se la tenía que agarrar conmigo.

¡Hey! –exclamé para que dejara de caminar y me diese la cara. A todo esto ya nos encontrábamos al aire libre, apenas a unos metros de la fachada de la casa de Jake.

¿Qué? –preguntó volteándose hacia mí con actitud impertinente.

Si te enojaste por la reacción de Bella, bien pero no te la agarres conmigo. Yo no te hice nada Jacob

Le mantuve la mirada firmemente. Como había visto en una película, la mirada era algo esencial, el primer "round" se hacía con la mirada, el jugador que primero la apartaba era el menos apto.

Jacob suspiró y desfrunció el ceño. Relajó sus músculos y miro hacia abajo. Yo había ganado y él ya estaba desenfadado, o al menos comenzaría a tratarme bien, como debía.

Perdona Sophy, tiene razón, soy un idiota. Me enojo por las reacciones de esa chica y al final me la agarro contigo, perdón

Disculpas aceptadas. Aunque debes cambiar eso niño, no siempre seré considerada y te perdonaré

¿Niño? –preguntó el enarcando las cejas.

Es solo una expresión, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

¿Y quien eres tu para decirme a mí niño? ¿Mi abuela?

Podría serlo

No, no podrías

Si podría Jake, olvidas que nací a principios del siglo veinte

Jacob contrajo la nariz haciendo un gesto muy chistoso.

Por dios, si podrías

Solté una carcajada mientras contemplaba la cara de horror de mi amigo.

Así que… supongo que tendré que irme a casa –dije mientras movía mi pie derecho de un lado al otro.

¿Por qué? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí?

Sonreí.

Tengo que bañarme

Puedes bañarte aquí

Necesito mi ropa

Yo te presto… Te quedará un poco grande pero…

Dudo que tengas ropa interior para prestarme –mordí mi lengua luego de haber hablado. Jacob abrió los ojos como platos y no repuso nada más- Por ese motivo y otros más debo volver a lo de los Cullen

¿Y si vas a buscar todo lo que necesites y te bañas aquí? –insistió.

¿Pero cual es el afán de que me quede? –pregunte con una sonrisa grabada en los labios. Por algún motivo me agradaba la idea de quedarme un largo tiempo en lo de Jacob, junto a él… y Billy.

No lo se, es solo que… -dio un par de pasos hacia mi y me miro tiernamente- No quiero que te vayas, Sophy

Te prometo que volveré –aseguré algo incomoda por la proximidad de Jake.

Se que volverás pero si te vas voy a extrañarte demasiado

Mmm… creo que alguien se ha vuelto un poco dependiente ¿No crees? –comenté con tono de burla.

Tal vez –dijo suavemente.

Jacob se acercó aun más a mí. Apenas si me di cuenta de que me encontraba acorralada entre Jake y la pared externa de la casa.

¿Qué pretendes? –pregunté sin rodeos.

Besarte –me respondió. Por un lado fue bueno, directo al grano. Por otro lado, demasiado directo para poder asimilarlo.

Se me había ido el habla, no podía reaccionar. Jacob destruyó ese poco espacio que nos separaba, apoyó su frente contra la mía y rozó con suma lentitud sus labios con los míos. Me encontraba tiesa, quieta como una piedra. Jake ubico una de sus manos en mi mejilla y presionó sus carnosos y cálidos labios contra los míos. No tenía idea de que debía hacer, el único beso que había tenido antes había sido con Derek, pero apenas si lo recordaba ya que había estado ebria entonces, la primera y última vez que me embriagué. Pero no era hora de pensar en cosas del pasado, tenía que ubicarme en el presente, debía reaccionar de alguna manera.

Jacob se separo tan solo unos centímetros y me miro con sus ardientes y penetrantes ojos cafés.

Relájate… libérate –me susurró y eso hice.

Ubique mi mano derecha detrás de su nuca y lo acerqué a mi. Esta vez fui yo quien inició le beso y fue tan… genial. No existían palabras para describir todo lo que sentí entonces. Jake llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura presionándome contra la pared y él. Ubiqué mi otra mano su nuca y ahora con ambas tome su cabello con fuerza.

Me separe bruscamente para buscar un poco de aire. Mi respiración no era para nada continua y mi corazón latía a toda marcha, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de mi pecho.

Esto no esta bien –susurré.

¿Por qué no?

Estamos tomando la salida fácil

No te entiendo

¿Cómo que no me entiendes? ¿Nunca oíste o usaste la frase "salida fácil"? Tu estas enamorado de Bella y yo de Edward pero ellos dos estan juntos y nada en esta vida los separará ¿Y que haces tu? Engatusarme para escapar fácilmente de esta situación. Estas tomando y haciéndome tomar una salida fácil

¿Y que prefieres? ¿Estar toda una eternidad sufriendo, sola y sin diversión?

No pero… No es algo sincero –Jacob me miro sin comprender- Tu la amas a ella y yo a él, y aun así nos besamos como si nada, no estamos siendo sinceros

Si lo estamos siendo, tu ya lo dijiste, yo amo a Bella, tu a Edward. No ocultamos nada

No lo se…. No es mi estilo ¿Entiendes? No me gusta que mi corazón pertenezca a uno y mis labios a otros. Se que en esta época eso es algo común pero entiende que yo no soy de esta época –sonreí- Literalmente

¿Entonces?

No se

¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No te parezco lindo?

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al tiempo que bajaba la vista.

¿Es eso un si?

Si –pude susurrar apenas.

Tu también me pareces linda, más que eso, hermosa y me gustas ¿Por qué no podemos darnos la oportunidad de dejarlos de lado y seguir nuestra propia vida sin depender de ellos?

Levanté la mirada y me asombré al ver a Jake tan cerca de mí. Me miraba con ojos expectantes, llenos de brillo… Era un muy lindo chico, divertido y no era malo, tenía su carácter ¿Quién no? Pero no era para nada malo.

Él tenía razón, tenía que darme una oportunidad de poder estar con otro y ser feliz y no sentirme la "mala de la película" por gustar del futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga.

Sonreí plenamente y me acerque a Jake rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Hagámoslo –dije sin duda alguna- Intentemos ser felices sin ese par de tortolitos, pero antes tenemos que hacer un pacto

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, confundido.

¿Un pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto? –preguntó rodeando mi cintura.

Si esto no funciona no haremos como hacen la mayoría de los "exs", eso de no hablarse nunca más o si lo hacen es solo para agredirse. Si esto no funciona quiero que volvamos a tomar nuestra relación de amigos ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Ambos sonreímos. Era hora de que los segundos en la historia hicieran su propia historia y fueran primeros. Adiós celos de Bella, adiós celos de Edward, ahora todo sería armonía y nadie saldría herido nunca más. Esta era la mejor solución que podíamos tomar, nos hacíamos bien a nosotros mismos y a Bella y Edward también. Sin lugar a duda, una decisión cero egoísta.

Quiero ver la cara de Alice cuando se entere de esto –dije entre leves risas pensando en la cara de horror de mi amiga.

Quiero ver la cara de la manada cuando les diga que deje a Bella de lado, no lo creerán –se veía tan feliz con lo que decía. Sus dientes aperlados brillaban al máximo resplandor. Sus labios… que hermosos labios, tan carnosos, tan…- ¿Sophy? ¿Sophy? ¡So! –parpadeé un par de veces saliendo de mi ensueño- ¿Te quedaste dormida, linda?

Emmm eso creo, tal vez ando con un poco de sueño –mentí pasando mi mano por mi frente.

Se como despertarte

Volvió a unir sus labios con los míos solo que esta vez abrí mi boca para darle paso a su enérgica lengua la cual exploro cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal. Eso se sentía tan raro pero no desagradable. Nos separamos para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Debo irme –susurré aun con mi respiración agitada.

Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto

Lo prometo –deposité un beso casto en sus labios y luego me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 57[/u]: Peleas

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la molesta voz de Charlie me saco de mi perfecto estado.

¿Bella? –preguntó poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro intentando despertarme. Lo había logrado.

¿Hum?

¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –no pensaba abrir la boca así que negué con la cabeza- Son las nueve niña y tu tienes pinta de haber dormido desde hace rato

Estaba cansada –conteste con vos pastosa.

¿No piensas comer?

No

Charlie se quedo parado a mi lado sin decir nada ¿No pensaba irse? ¿Estaba esperando algo de mí?

A regañadientes despegué la cabeza de mi almohada y acomodé un poco mi cabello.

- Si quieres puedo prepararte algo para comer –ofrecí.

- No, no importa, puedo pedir algo

- O si quieres en la heladera hay lo que sobro de pasta, solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas. No es una ciencia hacerlo –repuse con una sonrisa algo desfavorecida por mi cara de dormida.

- Bueno, entonces… te dejo dormir. Si tienes hambre… solo dime y te subiré algo

- Esta bien

Volví a apoyar mi cabeza a la almohada y luego de que Charlie salió de la habitación cerré los ojos y taradeé una canción que se me había pegado desde hace ya unos días. En cuestión de minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día me levante muy temprano y con mucha energía. Incluso me levante antes que Charlie así que me dedique a prepararle un buen desayuno en intención de disculpas por no haberle hecho nada de cenar la noche anterior.

Desayune junto a Charlie, que luego de un tiempo se fue a trabajar. Me quede sola en la casa, otra vez. Quedarse sola, con energías de sobra y sin nada que hacer era lo peor que podía pasarme. Fue entonces que el teléfono sonó y las esperanzas de tener algo emocionante que hacer en el día surgieron.

¿Hola?

¡Bella, debes venir urgentemente! –exclamó Alice.

¿Pero por que? ¿Alice, que pasó? –pregunté preocupada y alterada.

No hay tiempo para explicarte, tan solo ven –cortó.

Me quede como una idiota con el teléfono en la mano sin comprender nada. Cuando al fin reaccioné solté el teléfono que impacto de lleno contra el piso pero no me gaste en levantarlo. Si Alice me llamaba con ese grado de nerviosismo era por algo. Tomé mi celular y mis llaves y salí corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera fui en busca de abrigo alguno. Tendría que haber gastado tiempo en ello ya que afuera hacía un frío impresionante y estaba a punto de largarse a llover pero… ya era tarde, tenía que ir a lo de los Cullen cuanto antes.

Estuve maldiciendo todo el trayecto. Por primera vez deseaba tener un auto nuevo, de los que Edward alguna vez me había ofrecido, para poder por lo menos superar los ochenta kilómetros por hora.

Aparqué e inmediatamente baje de mi lento vehículo. Sin preguntar, abrí la puerta de entrada y me encontré en medio de lo que parecía un debate mas para el lado de discusión pasada de tono.

Mi vista se enfocó en Alice que me miraba con ojos suplicantes, luego dirigí mí vista hacia las otras dos vampiros que tenían la misma mirada que Alice y por último divisé a mi Edward enfrentado con Sophy ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

Hola –salude captando la atención de todos.

Bella –dijo Alice acercándose a mí. Me abrazó como de costumbre y acercó sus labios a mi oído- Prepárate para una batalla campal

¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunté confundida una vez que Alice se alejo un poco de mí.

Mire a Edward quien tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos dorados bastantes opacados ¿No era que se encontraba de caza? ¿Había interrumpido su alimentación?

Sophy suspiro y se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa que más que felicidad transmitía vergüenza.

Hola Bella. De verdad siento lo que paso ayer… fue horrendo, en serio no quería dejarte de lado, no quería que sintieras eso. Perdóname, por favor

Esta bien Sophy, no hay nada que perdonar pero ¿Podrías explicarme que esta pasando aquí? Alice me llamó bastante alterada y me asuste

Nada, no te preocupes, fue solo una… una reacción inesperada a un hecho inesperado… O tal vez la reacción era algo esperada…

Mire a la tierna semi vampiro con las cejas enarcadas. Ahora definitivamente no entendía nada de nada.

Es que… bueno, tengo algo que decirte –sonrió con ternura y se ruborizó.

¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Bueno yo…

Esta con el perro –le interrumpió Edward con tono ácido.

¡Dije que no lo llamaras así! –gritó Sophy fulminándolo, no, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Me quede de una pieza al oír el grito de Sophy. Esta chica solía ser más tranquila. Desvié mi mirada hacia Alice quien tenía una mueca que solo expresaba preocupación, al igual que las caras de Rosalie y Esme. Ahora entendía lo de la batalla campal…

Jake tenía razón. No tengo porque decirle nada cuando el los llama chupasangre –continuó diciendo Sophy aun mirando muy mal a Edward. Este último solo resopló.

¿Estas con Jake? –pregunté incrédula.

Sophy se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió angelicalmente como si su rabieta no hubiese existido.

Si –contestó.

¿Estas estas? O sea… ¿Son… novios?

Em… supongo –no se veía segura- O al menos intentaremos serlo

¡Te felicito Sophy! –exclamé y la abrace con fuerza.

Por un momento había pensando que se pasaría toda la vida sola luego de la muerte de Derek. Aunque el día anterior me había puesto algo… mal por la cercanía de mi mejor amigo y la pequeña vampiro, ahora sentía todo lo contrario, estaba totalmente feliz de que ellos estuviesen juntos, o al menos lo intentaran.

Edward murmuró un par de cosas que no pude entender pero Sophy si.

¡Ya cierra la boca! –le ordeno sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Tu no me mandas –contestó desafiante el aludido.

Ugg… eso quisiera… -masculló Sophy entre dientes.

Así estuvieron desde que Edward se enteró –me explico Rosalie que se encontraba a mi lado.

¿Y por que me llamaste a mí, Alice?

Pensé que tal vez podrías calmar a tu futuro esposo, nadie aquí pudo, ni siquiera Esme

Mire a Edward que no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que Sophy estuviese con Jake? Esos eran celos y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Una masa de ira, enojo y hasta incluso tristeza plago mi pecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que estaba casi segura que pertenecían al enojo. Mordí mi labio inferior con tal fuerza que comenzó a dolerme.

Bella –susurró Edward llegando frente a mí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Apártate –le ordene.

El, obviamente, no se apartó así que fui yo quien se alejó de allí. Abrí la puerta principal y salí casi corriendo hacia mi auto. Edward ya estaba apoyado sobre la puerta del conductor cuando llegué.

Sal de ahí Edward, necesito entrar

No

Deja de ser terco –dije mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de mis ojos.

Déjame explicarte el porque de mi reacción

¡No! ¡No quiero explicaciones! Ya las tengo: celos, de eso se trata todo

Bella, no son celos, o al menos no como tu piensas. Se que Jacob esta jugando con ella, por eso me opongo. No quiero que Sophy sufra, no después de todo lo que vivió ¿No puedes entenderme? Es como una hermana para mi y quiero lo mejor para ella

Me había dejado sin palabras ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar antes que escuchar? Edward nunca estaría enamorado de Sophy ¿Por qué no me entraba en la cabeza? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir taladrándome con lo mismo?

Perdón –dije soltando un par de lágrimas más.

Shhh –me calló y acortó esos metros que nos separaban en menos de un segundo para poder abrazarme.

Soy una idiota Edward, no te merezco. Soy demasiado desconfiada

Bella, deja de decir incoherencias. No importa que estés celosa, tu soportase todos mis celos e inseguridades y yo no me quejaré de los tuyos ¿Oíste?

Asentí y como impulso rosé mis labios con los suyos.

¡Ja! A ti todo te sale bien Cullen ¿No? –escuché a Sophy decir luego de una risa irónica- Tienes suerte de que Bella te ame tanto ¿Sabes?

¡Vuelve con tu chucho! –gritó Edward aturdiéndome un poco, aunque su voz, así fuera un grito, siempre sería de mi agrado.

¡Edward! –dije en tono de reproche.

Ella empieza –se justifico como un niño de cinco años.

¡Sophy, ven para acá ahora! –grité para que pudiera escucharme.

Solo fueron necesarios tres segundos para tener a la semi vampiro justo a mi lado, observando de muy mala manera a mi futuro esposo.

Deja de mirarlo así –le pedí.

No, es un idiota y merece que lo mire así –me contestó cruzándose de brazos.

¿Yo soy el idiota? ¿Quién es la que esta apostando todo a una relación sin futuro?

Cierra la boca Cullen –masculló entre dientes. La expresión de Sophy estaba comenzando a darme miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría contra Edward.

Chicos, chicos, basta –dije intentando calmar los aires- Sophy, Edward solo cree que Jake no es bueno para ti, que te hará daño y él no quiere eso. Edward, Sophy solo quiere demostrarte que es dueña de su propia vida y que ella se hará cargo de sus errores. Ahora que entendieron lo que opina el otro ¿Pueden dejar de pelear?

Solo si él se disculpa

¿Por qué debe disculparse? –pregunté mirando a Edward que ponía su mejor cara de "yo no fui".

Llamó a Jake chucho y perro mugriento y traicionero… entre otras cosas

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Es eso verdad?

Si –admitió de mala gana- Pero…

Nada de peros, discúlpate Edward Cullen –me miro con reproche pero termino rindiéndose.

Perdón

Disculpas aceptadas –Sophy sonrió y suspiró- Debes dejarme vivir mi vida Edward, no solo haces que me enoje contigo sino que ¡Mira lo que le haces a Bella! Le haces mal porque piensa que sientes algo por mí –soltó una breve carcajada- Aunque esa es la idea más ridícula de todas ¿No? Solo en la cabeza de Bella cabe tal idea… Sin ofender –me aclaro.

Si terminas herida por ese… Black, no quiero verte llorisqueando por la casa

Tranquilo, ire a llorar al bosque –prometió y guiñó un ojo- Los veo luego

Se fue de lo más campante hacia la casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si me pagaran por todas las veces que los vi pelear sería millonaria –bromeé intentando sacarle una risa a mi novio. Lo logré.

Y eso que te perdiste un par –repuso con una sonrisa hermosa.

Tendrás que irte de nuevo para terminar de alimentarte ¿Verdad? –supuse con desganada. No quería tenerlo lejos nuevamente.

Si me alimente bien ¿Por qué lo dices?

Es que tus ojos están oscuros –volví a mirarlo con atención y pude darme cuenta de que ahora se encontraban de un dorado intenso como siempre estaban luego de una jornada de caza- O más bien estaban oscuros…

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándolo de una manera muy sexy.

Eso es porque estaba molesto

Oh, ya veo. Mejor –sonreí- No quería que te fueras de nuevo

Yo tampoco querría irme otra vez –rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó a él.

Ya no se si besarte

Frunció el ceño y hasta incluso hizo un leve pucherito que me hizo derretir de amor.

¿Por qué no?

Porque se que me quedare con ganas de más y no tienes idea de lo horrible que es eso

Créeme, se lo que se siente

Acercó su rostro al mío y me beso con tan intensidad que las piernas comenzaron a templarme y si Edward no me hubiese estado sosteniendo seguro caía redonda al piso. Sus labios, como seda bañada en miel, eran mi perdición absoluta.

[i]Continuara… [/i] 

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 58[/u]: ¿Salimos o no?

Luego de una sesión de besos con Edward, ambos entramos nuevamente a la casa que ahora se encontraba más calmada.

Sophy, Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras que Esme se ubicaba en el individual. Edward prácticamente me obligó a sentarme en el individual que sobraba y él se limitó a quedarse parado junto a mí.

¿Quieres algo de beber, Bella? –me preguntó Esme.

No, gracias –conteste cortésmente.

Le lancé una mirada a mi novio. Me molestaba demasiado que el no pudiera sentarse. Él se limito a sonreírme adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

Estoy bien, me gusta estar parado

Claro –bufé frunciendo el ceño.

¡Tengo una idea genial! –exclamó Sophy de la nada, ni Alice se la había visto venir.

Me la quede mirando, esperando expectante a que nos comunicara esa tal magnifica idea que se le había ocurrido pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Casualmente dirigí mi vista hacia Edward que estaba mirando a Sophy de una manera nada linda.

¿Qué se te ocurrió? –pregunté.

Bueno yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer una salida de parejas, digo… ahora que no queda nadie soltero –comentó la semi vampiro con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se veía muy emocionada por la idea.

Yo no era partidaria de las salidas aunque esta sonaba particularmente divertida y me agradaba, pero claro, siempre hay alguien que termina desconforme con los planes y esta vez ese alguien fue…

Ni lo sueñes –dijo Edward seriamente.

¡Por favor! Será divertido… aunque… -Sophy apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos- No se como haremos con eso del tratado ¿Hay algún lugar donde puedan estar tanto vampiros como hombres lobo?

Eso no importa, no habrá tal salida –repuso Edward.

A ver ¿Y por que no? –le desafió ella, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Primero, Esme y Carlisle… ¿No crees que desentonarían un poco? ¿Qué adolescentes salen con sus padres? –Sophy rodeó los ojos- Segundo, a Jasper no le agradan los licántropos ni un poco, y si él no va por ende Alice tampoco. Luego estan Emmett y Rosalie que planean irse de viaje por un par de días, no preguntes para que se van, no te gustara –Alice soltó una musical carcajada mientras que Rosalie le daba un codazo- Y por último, nosotros tampoco iremos así que solo quedan tu y… Black

Podía jurar haber visto chispas en los ojos de Sophy. No le había gustado nada lo que Edward había dicho, y el tono que había utilizado para decirlo lo único que hacia era empeorar todo.

Entiendo lo que dices de los demás –dijo Sophy después de respirar profundamente repetidas veces- Pero no veo porque tu y Bella no pueden venir

¿Por qué no podemos ir? –pregunté. Yo no tenía ningún compromiso y definitivamente quería ir.

Edward me miro frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer tenía que haber cerrado mi boca pero… ¡No! ¿Por qué? Si él no quería ir, era su problema, yo iría de todos modos.

No me mires así –le ordené- Yo voy, no se tu

Bella….

Bella nada, yo quiero ir. Si tu no quieres… no vayas

Exacto –se unió Sophy con una sonrisa pícara- Total estaremos bien acompañadas ¿Para que necesitamos dos hombres cuando hay uno que le sobra humor, carisma, entre otras cosas?

Posé mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar la risa. La expresión de Edward era en parte aterradora y en parte muy, muy chistosa. Rosalie se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa. Esme miraba con desaprobación a su hijo mientras que Alice no paraba de reír lo que parecía poner más enojado a Edward.

¿Qué? ¿Te molesta la verdad? –siguió desafiándole Sophy.

Sophy –susurró Rose intentando callar a la niña que estaba demasiado lengua suelta y se metería en problemas si seguía así.

Tu ve con el carismático –masculló Edward entre dientes.

¿Entonces estas diciendo que yo puedo ir pero Bella no? Y si ella quiere ¿Qué? ¿No la dejaras?

Mmm lo que decía Sophy me hizo pensar… No dejaría que Edward dijera que podía hacer y que no. Mire a Edward esperando su respuesta ¡Estaba acorralado! Sophy comenzaba a lograr lo que quería. Chica inteligente.

Edward frunció aun más el ceño y fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amiga que en estos momentos parecías más su peor enemiga.

¿Y Edward? –siguió presionando Sophy.

¿Tu quieres ir, Bella? –me pregunto dulcemente. Ahora la que estaba acorralada era yo. Me lo estaba pidiendo así apropósito. Sabía que no querría llevarle la contra y menos cuando me hablaba así.

¡No dejes que te manipule! –exclamó Sophy. Edward le aventó un almohadón y luego soltó una leve carcajada.

¿Quieres ir? –volvió a preguntar ahora con un tono menos deslumbrante.

Emm… yo… Si, quiero ir… Pero no tienes que ir si no quieres, no quiero que vayas por obligación, no tienes porque –comencé a hablar tan rápido que se me trababa la lengua.

¡Mira lo que le haces a la pobre chica, ni hablar puede! –exclamó ahora Rosalie que se había unido al bando de Sophy.

Edward suspiró y me miro con ternura.

No pienses en eso. Iré contigo porque disfruto cada segundo en tu compañía, no importa que haya personas a las cuales no quiera ver

Sophy le aventó el mismo almohadón que antes Edward le había aventado a ella, pero él fue más rápido y llego a esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez –dijo Sophy- Van a venir, perfecto ¿Qué día y a que hora?

Mañana –sugerí.

Perfecto ¿A las ocho?

Claro, justo para cenar

Edward suspiró. Sería el único que no ingeriría comida humana. Comencé a sentir culpar por obligarlo, aunque el dijese lo contrario, a ir.

Estoy bien, Bella –contestó Edward a mis pensamientos con una leve sonrisa.

En ocasiones como esta dudaba si Edward me decía la verdad cuando me aseguraba que no podía leer mi mente. O me mentía o yo era demasiado transparente, al menos para él.

Hum… no es necesaria la salida –soltó de la nada Sophy.

Edward y yo dirigimos la mirada directo a ella. No la entendía ¿No estaba hasta recién haciendo de todo para convencernos? ¿Era bipolar o que?

No me gusta obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere es que solo… una salida con las tres personas que más quiero, Alice no te pongas celosa, –le dedico una sonrisa a la vampiro con pelo puntiagudo- La idea de esa salida me parecía magnífica pero entiendo que no sea magnifica para todos… En especial con el pequeño problema de especies. Perdón por manipularte Edward –se disculpo con un puchero que daba ganas de abrazarla.

Pero Sophy… -comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

No hay problema Bella, puedo salir con Jake, solo los dos… No necesito a nadie mas, se supone –me dedico una pequeña sonrisita y dirigió la vista hacia sus pies. Se veía tan tierna y aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar que estaba desilusionada por no poder cumplir el plan que tenía.

Lamento decirte que no podrás tener tu tiempo a solas con ese novio tuyo –dijo Edward con una media sonrisa- Iremos

¿En serio? –preguntamos Sophy, Alice, Esme, Rose y yo a la vez formando un perfecto coro.

Si –afirmó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sophy- Y tu no finjas más

Sophy miro hacia ambos costados algo perdida.

¿Yo? –preguntó señalándose a ella misma.

Si, no digas que no lo hiciste apropósito

¿Qué cosa? –preguntó todavía sin entender. Yo tampoco entendía nada.

Sabes que odio verte mal y te pusiste en papel de victima

¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó la acusada- Se que ese es tu talón de Aquiles pero no lo hice apropósito. Que feo que pienses eso de mi –se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios.

Alice soltó una sonora carcajada. Todos nos la quedamos mirando con las cejas enarcadas ¿A que venía esa risa?

¿Qué es tan chistoso? –preguntó Rosalie.

Nada, nada –contestó Alice conteniendo la risa.

¿Edward? –pregunté sabiendo que el sabría el motivo por el cual Alice se estaba riendo.

Vio algo que te va a pasar mañana antes de ir al bar –me respondió con las comisuras de sus labios marcadas.

Oh… un bar

¡Eso estaba pensando yo! –dijo Sophy pegando un saltito- Había visto un bar hace un tiempo, creo que por allí pueden estar tanto licántropos como vampiros

Si, no te equivocas –contestó Alice.

¡Eso es genial! –Sophy volvió a dar otro saltito, esta vez más alto que el anterior- ¡Llamaré a Jake para avisarle!

Un momento –le interrumpió Edward.

Sophy, que ya casi había salido de la sala, frenó en seco y se volteó para ver a mi hermoso futuro esposo.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sophy.

¿No se lo haz dicho aun?

No ¿Por?

No puedo creerlo –mustió Edward con una risa irónica.

Sophy no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Edward pero yo ya me estaba haciendo una idea.

¿Estuviste haciendo todo esto y ni siquiera hablaste con Jacob sobre lo que planeabas hacer?

Recién se me ocurrió bobo, Además ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya arreglado todo y no lo halla hablado antes con él? –Sophy suspiró frustrada- Edward, no comprendo

Jacob Black es un cabeza dura y te aseguro que tendrá menos ganas de asistir que yo

¿No era que querías ir? –preguntó ella enarcando las cejas con un toque de suspicacia.

Cambio la oración entonces. Jacob tendrá menos ganas de pasar un rato conmigo que yo con él, y créeme, yo no tengo ni la más mínima gana de verlo

Yo era la mejor amiga de Jake y sabía que cada palabra que decía Edward era cierta. Sophy estaba perdida si pretendía que Jacob aceptara como si nada ir a tomar algo con su peor enemigo.

¿Ahora entiendes?

Si… -frunció los labios al igual que el ceño- Pero no dejaré que sea tan testarudo

Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Alice ¿Lo conseguirá? –pregunté.

No lo se, no puedo ver nada que tenga que ver con licántropos

Oh, es verdad… Tu pequeña excepción con los licántropos es muy frustrante

Dímelo a mi

Y a mi –repuso Edward con una sonrisa.

¿Estas listo para una salida con una semi vampiro, una humana y un hombre lobo?

Mmmm no lo se, ¿Cómo sabes que Jacob va a aceptar?

Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará

¿Te basas en algo concreto? –preguntó levantando su ceja izquierda mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás.

Tengo mis teorías… Creo que Jacob sabe lo protector que eres, incluso con Sophy. Seguro no querrá perderse la oportunidad de poder molestarte… ¿Seguro que quieres ir? –apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y me acerqué unos centímetros a el- Porque si quieres podemos decirle a Sophy…

Estoy seguro de que quiero ir –me interrumpió- Ya veremos quien molesta a quien –repuso con cierta picardía. Lo mire con desaprobación.

No quiero que la salida se convierta en una batalla ¿Oíste? –le advertí como una madre a un hijo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y me miro con gracia.

¿Quién es el adulto aquí, tu o yo? –preguntó poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Yo, por supuesto ¿O debo recordarte quien tiene diecisiete y quien dieciocho? -¡Al fin podía sacar provecho a esto de ser mortal y envejecer!

¿Y yo debo recordarte en que fecha me trajeron al mundo? Mil novecientos uno, ¿Y tu cuando naciste?

Lo fulmine con la mirada ¡No podía ganar siempre! No era para nada justo.

Lo se, gane otra vez –comentó con una sonrisa y acercó su rostro al mío. Yo me alejé pero apenas un poco, no podía resistirme a sus encantos- ¿Qué? ¿Te molestaste?

Eso no te importa

Mala perdedora –me burló tomándome por la cintura y acercándome aún más a él- Aun así te amo –susurró y me beso.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 59[/u]: El bar

¿Dónde diablos deje mi remera azul? –pregunté en voz alta aunque nadie se hallaba conmigo.

Me senté en mi cama y con mis manos me tome la cabeza. Tenía que hacer un retroceso para saber donde se encontraba la remera que había comprado la vez que había ido de shopping junto a Rosalie, Alice y Sophy. A ver, a ver, había entrado a la casa junto a Alice que cargaba las bolsas. Luego las tomé yo y subí justo aquí, a mi habitación, y acomodé todo… ¡¿Entonces donde diablos estaba?

Suspire llena de frustración y me levante de la cama. Miré mi pulsera reloj que marcaba las siete y diez. Se me estaba haciendo tarde, pronto Edward vendría a buscarme y yo aun sin remera y con mi cabello hecho un desastre.

Volví a mi armario y revolví todo nuevamente y nada, ¡Nada de nada! De muy mala gana tome una remera blanca cualquiera y me la puse bruscamente lastimando mi codo. Fui directo al baño y me cepille el pelo, aun con bronca por no haber encontrado la condenada remera azul. Volví a mi habitación ¡Y Allí estaba, justo donde no había buscado, debajo de la cama! Corrí hasta llegar a ella y reemplacé la simple remera blanca por la azul. Ahora ya estaba mucho, mucho mejor.

El timbre sonó, era mi Edward. Me calcé mis infaltables converses y baje las escaleras casi corriendo, por suerte mis pies no me fallaron y me ahorraron un buen golpe. Salude a Charlie, tome mis llaves, celular, lo de siempre y claro un abrigo y abrí la puerta. Allí se encontraba él, mi Adonis personal. Sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y su media sonrisa me arrebataba todo el oxígeno que mi cuerpo poseía.

Hola –pude apenas decir, estaba demasiado deslumbrada por su belleza.

Estas muy hermosa –me dijo acercándose a mi lo suficiente como para hacerme notar su aroma tan peculiar y sabroso- Me encanta como te queda esa remera

Gracias –respondí ruborizada- Tu también estas hermoso, como siempre

Entonces ¿Estas lista?

Claro… una humana, una semi vampiro, un vampiro y un licántropo en un mismo bar, no, mejor, en una misma mesa ¿Por no debería estar lista para eso? –dije irónica. Edward rió.

Te diría que todo saldrá bien pero no estoy seguro, Alice no pudo ver nada

Entonces lo diré yo, todo saldrá bien… No tiene porque salir mal ¿No?

Claro que no

Edward estiro su brazo para que lo tomara. Sonreí y muy gustosa lo tome. Mientras íbamos caminando rumbo a su flamante Volvo un sapo verde y asqueroso se cruzo en nuestro camino de manera repentina. Solté un chillido y en vez de frenar de lleno hice todo lo contrario, me eche a correr, aun tomada del brazo de Edward, hasta llegar al auto.

Mi corazón estaba como loco. Tuve que poner mi mano en mi pecho para poder acompasar un poco mi respiración ¡Vaya susto que me había llevado!

A todo esto, mi querido Edward se estaba descostillando de la risa. Lo miré con muy mala cara, esto no era chistoso ¡Esa rana podría haberme matado! Bueno… tal vez no… ¡Pero el susto que me dio podría haberme provocado un ataque cardíaco!

- Esto es lo que Alice había visto –dijo Edward entre carcajadas- Aunque no me esperaba que fuera tan gracioso

- Yo no le veo la gracia –mustié cruzada de brazos.

- Es que tu no te viste corriendo como desquiciada, amor –repuso ahora mas calmado con una sonrisa adorable.

- Seguro –bufé- Y tu no sentiste como mi corazón rebotaba como loco dentro de mi pecho ¡Podría haberme dado un paro cardíaco!

La sonrisa de Edward se borró y ahora se mostraba preocupado.

Ni en broma Bella –dijo serio y luego sonrió levemente- Y por cierto, no pude sentir a tu corazón como tu, pero pude oírlo y se hallaba bastante agitado

Suspiré.

Mejor vamos, se nos hará tarde

Si quieres podemos quedarnos un poco más…

Vamos –insistí.

Él rió nuevamente y me abrió la puerta de copiloto. Luego de que entré la cerro con agilidad y en menos de un segundo él ya se encontraba dentro del auto también. Puso en marcha su vehículo y aceleró con todo, como de costumbre.

¿Crees que ya habrán llegado? –pregunté sujetando con fuerza mi cinturón de seguridad.

Mmm, no lo se

Me detuve a mirarlo por un segundo. Él no llevaba puesto el cinturón, eso no era prudente.

¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto quitando la vista de la carretera.

¡Vista al frente! –exclamé. El tan solo puso los ojos en blanco pero me hizo caso- Deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad.

Soltó una sonora carcajada. Estaba de muy buen humor al parecer.

No lo necesito, Bella

Si, si lo necesitas

No. Soy inmortal ¿Lo olvidas? Y mi piel es tan dura como la piedra, por ende no lo necesito… En cambio tu si, y me alegra que te aferres tanto a el

Reí con ironía.

Me aferro tanto a el porque temo por nosotros, o en todo caso por mí ya que a ti no puede pasarte nada. Es que… ¡Solo mira como conduces!

¿Cómo conduzco? –pregunto sonriente.

¡Como un loco!

¿A si? –apartó su vista de la carretera y la poso directo en mis ojos.

Edward…. Edward… -repetí su nombre con obvio nerviosismo.

¿Si? –él aun seguía con la vista clavada en mi y no había desacelerado ni un poco.

¡Deja de mirarme y concéntrate en la carretera por el amor de Dios! –tape mis ojos con mis manos y me tire lo más atrás que pude incrustándome contra el respaldo del asiento.

¿No confías en mí? –automáticamente saque las manos de mi rostro y lo mire directo a los ojos.

Claro que confío en ti, pero por favor, si quieres que viaje tranquila no bajes la velocidad pero por lo menos mira hacia el frente

Esta bien –accedió como si nada y volvió su vista hacia el parabrisas.

Si iba a ser así de fácil ¿Por qué…? Ugh, ya no importaba.

En aproximadamente media hora ya nos encontrábamos en el bar que oh casualidad se llamaba "Ice&Fire"… que irónico. La decoración de este lugar era bastante llamativa, había muchas luces e imagines de la Antártida y volcanes. En una esquina, entre medio de un cuadro con tonos rojos y otro con tonos azules, se encontraba una mesa con dos individuos tomados de las manos. Reconocí enseguida a mi mejor amigo y a Sophy.

Tome a Edward de la mano y juntos nos acercamos a ellos. Ambos se percataron de nuestra llegada, principalmente Jacob quien me dedico una sonrisa y luego una mirada seria a Edward. Mire a Sophy, quien miraba con reproche a Jacob, era obvio que lo que ella quería era que él y Edward se llevaran bien, y yo misma podría asegurarle que eso nunca pasaría.

Edward y yo tomamos asiento. Él junto a Sophy y yo junto a Jacob, claro que mi novio y Jake nunca se sentarían juntos aunque al parecer a Edward no le agrado mucho el hecho de que yo me hallara junto Jake.

Así que… aquí estamos –dijo Sophy sonriendo- Se tardaron un poco

Es que hubo cierto… inconveniente –mire de reojo a Edward, el cual apretaba sus labios para contener la risa.

¡No me digas! ¿Paso lo que vio Alice?

¿Tu lo sabías?

No, y me gustaría saberlo

Mmm… bueno –dude unos segundos. Ella se reiría, seguro, y Jake era más que obvio pero ¿Ya que? Eso avivaría los ánimos y rompería el hielo- Cuando íbamos camino al auto de Edward, un sapo salto justo frente a mí. No solo grité como nunca sino que salí corriendo como loca desquiciada

Todos se encontraban descostillándose de la risa, incluso Edward… nuevamente. Sophy se tapaba la cara mientras su pecho se agitaba bruscamente mientras que Jacob no ocultaba su risa y mostraba con orgullo sus blancos y enormes dientes. Al final terminé cediendo y reí junto a ellos, al fin y a cabo, había sido divertido… bueno, haberlo visto seguro hubiese sido algo divertido.

Buenas noches –dijo un chico joven interrumpiendo nuestras risas. Todos nos pusimos serios, o al menos eso intentamos.

Buenas noches –contestamos todos.

Les dejo la carta para que puedan mirar –prosiguió el joven entregándonos a cada uno el menú o carta donde se hallaban todos los platos de comida que el lugar servía, incluyendo bebida, etc.

El mozo se retiro y me le quede viendo, no porque fuese lindo, no lo era o por lo menos no era mi tipo. Lo que me parecía raro es un mozo, hombre. En los bares que frecuentaba, que por cierto no eran muchos, quienes atendían las mesas solían ser mujeres. Pensaba que los mozos hombres se utilizaban en lugares más finos.

Otra razón por la cual me gusta este bar –dijo de la nada Sophy- Los mozos son hombres, por lo cual nosotras podemos estar tranquilas… Podemos ¿No?

Ambas soltamos sonoras carcajadas al ver las caras de nuestras parejas.

¿Estas insinuando que somos homosexuales? –le pregunto Jake enarcando las cejas.

¿Yo? No, claro que no. Solo que… no se, uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona y… esas cosas son las que más tardan en salir a la luz

Las dos volvimos a reírnos pero esta vez Edward se sumo a nosotras. Jake lo miro con mala cara y eso no me gusto. Esta era una salida para divertirse, reírse, pasar un buen momento y no para estar mirándose con mala gana.

Jacob Black, borra ese gesto de tu cara o te lo sacare yo misma de una patada –le advertí- Claro si tu… emm… ¿Novia? Me da autorización

Sophy se ruborizó en seguida mientras que Jacob se limito a reír.

No soy su novia –dijo tímidamente Sophy.

¿A no? –pregunto Edward con gesto divertido.

Jacob miró a Edward con una mueca que no pude interpretar. Estiró los brazos sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de Sophy para dedicarle una mirada llena de ternura.

Siendo así… Sophy ¿Querrías ser formalmente mi novia?

Pensé que no lo preguntarías jamás –comentó entre risas la niña que aun seguía roja como un tomate- Claro que si

Ambos se inclinaron y rozaron sus labios. Seguro la posición no era de lo más cómoda como para darse un beso como se debe.

Observé a Edward que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los celos volvieron a mí ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso nunca se irían? Yo sabía perfectamente que a Edward solo no le agradaba que Jake estuviese con Sophy porque creía que la haría sufrir. Yo sabía que no tenía porque estar celosa ¡Pero los celos me invadían igual!

Para dejar de mirar el gesto de Edward, volví mi mirada a los tortolitos que se miraban llenos de amor y cariño… Tampoco me gusto ¡¿Es que nada me viene bien?

Tome la carta, la abrí y comencé a leer cada una de las comidas que podría llegar a escoger. Me llamo la atención un bife que venía con papas españolas bañadas en crema.

Chicos, yo ya se lo que voy a comer –avisé dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

Jacob y Sophy abrieron las cartas que el joven mozo les había entregado y se tomaron su tiempo para escoger que comer.

¿Tu que harás para disimular? –le preguntó Jacob a Edward, con tono distante.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

No me pueden obligar a comer –contestó con una sonrisa- O bien puedo decir que compartiré con alguien

El mozo regresó y nos tomó la orden. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de temas de poca importancia. Por suerte todos, absolutamente todos, éramos participes de la charla. Tanto Edward como Jake se comportaron correctamente, y si bien más de una vez se miraban con un poco de rencor por algún comentario con doble sentido, podían perfectamente llevar a cabo una conversación sin tener que armar una batalla.

Al poco tiempo llegó la comida y estuvo deliciosa. Edward disimuló que compartía la comida conmigo, aunque claro, en realidad la que comió todo fui yo. Él solo probó un bocado a pedido de Jacob, este ultimo estallo de risa al ver la cara de asco que puso mi novio al meter la papa acompañada con un pedazo de bife en su boca.

¿Alguien va a pedir postre? –preguntó Jake.

Estoy demasiado llena, no doy más –comentó Sophy apoyándose de lleno sobre el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba. La pequeña vampiro se había devorado sola un plato gigantesco de ravioles.

¿Y tu Bella?

Mmm… solo si comparto con alguien

¿Qué te gustaría?

¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

A mi me gusta todo –me respondió con una sonrisa- Así que solo dime que te gustaría

Panqueques… con dulce de leche –se me hacía agua en la boca de tan solo pensar en un tierno y a la vez crocante panqueque relleno de dulce de leche… era demasiado tentador.

¿Y tu Edward vas a querer algo de postre? –le preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa burlona.

No hay mejor postre que los labios dulces de mi Bella –contesto él tomándome de la mano y dedicándole a Jacob una sonrisa que también podía pasar por burlona.

Me acerqué a él y lo bese. Después de decir algo tan tierno, lo mínimo que merecía era un beso y además, desde hace rato tenía ganas de besarlo pero no lo había hecho por Jake. Aunque él ya estuviese oficialmente de novio con Sophy, estaba segura de que no le gustaría para nada presenciar muestras de afecto entre Edward y yo.

La tienes comiendo de tu mano ¿No Cullen?

Iba a insultarlo pero preferí ser más ingeniosa.

Deberías tomar nota de lo que él dice, tal vez te sirva –le sugerí y luego levante la mano para llamar al mozo.

Resulto ser que el panqueque de dulce de leche que pedimos con Jacob era el más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Solo pude comer un cuarto de lo que me correspondía, aun así Jake estuvo muy gustoso de terminarse mi parte.

La cuenta señor- dijo el mozo entregándole a Edward una pequeña plancha de metal que poseía un papel donde estaba expresado todo lo que habíamos consumido.

Edward lo miro por unos segundos y luego llevó su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Extrajo un par de billetes y se los entrego al mozo.

Quédate con el cambio

Muchas gracias señor, que pasen buenas noches –luego de decir esto, el mozo se fue definitivamente.

¿Cuánto era? –preguntó Sophy.

Eso no importa

Si, si importa. La salida fue mi idea y quiero pagar yo, por lo menos la mitad

No, ni hablar

Los cuatro nos levantamos de la mesa y nos pusimos nuestros abrigos. Edward me ayudo con el mío como Jake ayudó a Sophy con el de ella.

Esto no quedará así Edward. Algún día estarás distraído y te devolveré el dinero –le advirtió Sophy.

Y yo te lo guardare en alguna de tus muchas carteras

Entonces te lo tendré que dar otra vez

Siendo así te comprare algo y listo

Te daré lo que me compres

No aceptaré zapatos o vestidos –comentó con una sonrisa Edward. Jake soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡Eso no es justo Edward! Eres un tramposo, no puedes ganarme de esa manera

Bienvenida a mi mundo –le susurré.

Al final la cena había resultado genial. Edward me acompañó hasta mi casa mientras que Jake y Sophy se fueron juntos, tomados de la mano como una verdadera pareja.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 60[/u]: La verdad –parte 1-

(Narra Sophy)

No, en serio Jake, tengo que irme

Mentira, no tienes que –me contradijo y volvió a besarme dejando mi autocontrol atrás.

Habíamos estado así más de una hora entre besos, carisias y súplicas mías. Yo no era vampiro por completo y necesitaba descansar, pero al parecer Jake no entendía eso y cuando él me besaba ni yo misma lo entendía. Sus labios tenían un misterioso poder sobre mí.

Jake, Jake –susurré con el poco oxígeno que me quedaba- Por favor, tengo que irme –suplique ubicando mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo aunque parte de mí no quería alejarlo para nada.

Jacob suspiró y se separó un poco. Con miedo miré su rostro, temiendo que se hubiese enojado, pero me alivié cuando vi que me observaba con ternura.

Te dejare ir… pero solo por hoy –me sonrió pícaramente y acarició mi mejilla- ¿Te dije que eres muy linda a la luz de la luna?

Lo repetiste como treinta veces en la última hora –respondí entre risas y levemente ruborizada- Ahora sí, me voy

Te veré mañana

Tal vez…

Me alejé unos pasos de él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que podría pasar por malévola con un toque de inocente. Jacob me miro con el ceño fruncido aunque también su mirada transmitía diversión.

¿Cómo que tal vez?

¿Sabes? Soy una chica muy ocupada, estoy en medio de un proyecto ahora y no puedo tomarme tantos días libres

¿Por qué no? ¿Te despedirán? –preguntó burlonamente.

No lo se, pero seguro tendré que enfrentar la ira de Alice y eso es peor que cualquier cosa

Ambos reímos. Me acerqué a velocidad vampírica hacia él y bese rápidamente sus labios, luego volví a alejarme.

Buenas noches

Que sueñes con los angelitos… -me dijo poniendo cara de niño- no, no, mejor sueña conmigo, no quiero tener competencia

Solté una musical carcajada. Este chico me hacía reír demasiado.

De acuerdo, sin competencia ¿Quién podría hacerte competencia a ti?

No me hagas responderte –cerré la boca en seguida y mi sonrisa se borró por completo- Lo siento, no pienses en lo que dije… ugh, soy un idiota

No, no lo eres

¿Y que soy?

Un tierno lobo que… hablando de lobo, hace mucho que no te veo en fase

Ni lo harás

¿Por qué no?

Porque no

Fruncí el ceño.

Esto no quedará aquí –le advertí- Nos vemos

Di media vuelta y corrí el kilómetro y medio que me faltaba para llegar a la casa de los Cullen, mi casa.

No son horas de llegar jovencita –me reto, obviamente en broma, Jasper.

Apenas si son pasadas las doce –me defendí.

Si, pero Alice esta hecha una fiera porque te necesita –fruncí los labios. Le temía a Alice- Tranquila, solo la veras más alterada de lo común –me sonrió.

Bueno, me lo merezco, he sido una pésima ayudante

Salude a Jasper con la mano y subí las escaleras. Me quede un par de segundos meditando si debía ir hacia mi habitación o hacia la de Alice. Decidí ir a esta última, aunque ya me encontraba destrozada por el cansancio, tenía que compensar todo el tiempo que había estado ausente.

Levante mi puño para tocar la puerta de madera pero no fue necesario ya que Alice me dedico un: ¡Puedes pasar!

Entre con la cabeza gacha y la mire de reojo. Me sorprendió no verla enojada para nada, es más, se veía… ¿Apenada? O algo parecido, pero enojo no era lo que describía lo que transmitían las facciones de su rostro.

Perdón Alice por no haber venido antes, es que tuve un pequeño… retraso

Me imagino que pudo haberte retrasado –me sonrió pícaramente y se sentó en su sofá de seda color rojo- Tenemos que hablar

¿Vas a despedirme? –Alice rió.

No, para nada. Quiero hablar de otra cosa… sobre tu y Jacob y Edward y Bella

Mmm… muchas personas ¿No te parece?

Demasiadas y por eso quiero hablar contigo, porque eres la única que sabe lo que esta pasando

Jake también sabe

¿Me vez hablando con Jacob Black?

Negué con la cabeza.

Alice palmeo el lado del sofá que estaba vació indicándome que me sentara junto a ella. Avancé lentamente y me senté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿De verdad te gusta Jacob? –me pregunto seria.

Claro –conteste en seguida.

Cambio de pregunta ¿De verdad estas enamorada de Jacob Black?

Esta vez tardé un poco más en contestar.

Recién empezamos con la relación… No se si estoy enamorada con todas las letras pero, estoy cerca

¿Segura? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es que… tengo miedo por ti. Creo que Edward tiene razón

¿Acerca de que? –pregunte entre dientes.

Creo que saldrás perdiendo en todo esto. Jacob esta enamorado de Bella y tu de… ya sabes quien. Aunque ustedes se gusten y sientan atracción, eso no bastará ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que puedo ver en tus ojos que de verdad te importa Jacob, por ende, si él te dejara se que sufrirías, aunque no lo amas como a quien tu sabes, sufrirías y no quiero eso para ti

Me quedé callada, no sabía que responderle. Cada palabra que decía era verdad o tenía parte de verdad así que no podía contradecirla y tampoco sabía que podía acotar. Asentí con la cabeza y dirigí la mirada hacia mis pies.

¿Y que harás al respecto?

Seguir ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hoy me pidió que seamos novios formalmente ¿Eso no significa nada?

Alice me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida. Era muy extraño ver a Alice sorprendida por algo ya que ella siempre iba un paso adelante que todos los demás.

¿Te pidió que seas la novia formalmente?

Si, eso hizo

Mmm… ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

En el bar

¿Ya habían llegado Edward y Bella?

¿A que quieres llegar? –esta actitud de Alice comenzaba a irritarme.

No te molestes Sophy, pero creo que Jacob lo hizo apropósito para: primero, darle celos a Bella, y segundo, para molestar a Edward

¡Por favor Alice! Jacob no le mueve ni un solo pelo a Bella, y si lo hace, solo le debe mover uno o dos. Y luego ¿Molestar a Edward? ¿De que forma? Sinceramente no lo entiendo, lo único que haces con todo esto es ponerme de mal humor –me levante del sillón y la mire a la cara- Si necesitas algo para la boda dime, estaré en mi cuarto, en el de Edward, bueno… ya me entiendes

Sophy

Hasta luego

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación de Alice. Me encontraba totalmente enojada ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué quería tirarme todo lo que había construido abajo? Esto era perfecto, era bueno para todo el mundo ¿Por qué quería derrumbarlo? ¿Y que si yo todavía no estaba enamorada de Jacob ni el de mí? Teníamos mucho tiempo por delante y estaba cien por ciento segura de que el día llegaría.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré de un portazo. Me tire en la cama, tome un almohadón para luego apoyarlo en mi cara y gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Me quedé allí acostada por un tiempo. Estaba cansada pero no podía dormirme y no quería mover ni un solo músculo para quitarme la ropa y cambiarla por algo más cómodo.

De repente sentí una mano fría sobre mi hombro que hizo sobresaltarme. Me di media vuelta y observe a Edward mirándome con preocupación.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte con tono demandante.

No se si sabías pero esta es mi habitación –me contestó con una media sonrisa.

Oh, si… emm, lo siento… No ando de muy buen humor

Si, ya lo se. Vi todo en la mente de Alice, se quedó muy mal por lo que dijo… Aunque sabes que lo que dice es…

Shhh –lo interrumpí- No quiero saber nada, quiero dormir

¿Y por que no te duermes?

Porque el sueño no quiere venir

Edward rió silenciosamente y se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

Ai niña, ¿En que lío te estas metiendo? –lo mire con las cejas enarcadas ¿A que se refería?- Alice no me contó todo, ni me dejo ver todo ¿Qué ocultan ustedes dos?

Gracias a Dios que Alice puede escapar del don de Edward, sino estaba perdida, más que perdida, muerta.

Si, Alice es la única que tiene la capacidad de evadirme pero no pienses que es impenetrable

No leas mis pensamientos –le ordené.

Como si pudiera evitarlo –sonrió- La verdad tu escudo mental es medio raro, viene y va constantemente

Lo se pero tu solo limítate a no oír lo que pienso –use un tono serio y hasta desagradable. No era el mejor momento para una pelea con Edward porque sabía que si me provocaba liberaría a la bestia malhumorada que vivía en mí y desde ya hace un rato quería salir y acabar con todo.

Edward suspiró.

Odio que me ocultes las cosas ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la vez que me ocultaste lo de tu transformación?

Lo recuerdo pero yo… solo… yo no puedo decírtelo, no ahora

¿Por qué no? –preguntó acercando su rostro al mío provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

Edward, por favor –supliqué. Él entendió en seguida y se alejo, pero solo un poco.

Oh perdón –se disculpo- No quería deslumbrarte, en serio –me dedico una hermosa sonrisa - Pero por favor, dime porque no puedes decírmelo ahora

Excusas, excusas, Sophy piensa una excusa. No, no, nada de excusas ¿O si? Un momento ¿Edward estaría oyendo este debate entre mi misma? Eso ya no importaba, tenía que contestarle rápidamente a Edward.

Es que tengo sueño y quiero hablar sobre el tema cuando este con energías para hacerlo

¿Tan malo es?

Me encogí de hombros. No podía definir si era malo o bueno.

Se que me lo dirás, confío en ti –me beso la frente y se levanto de la cama- Que descanses

Lentamente, con su caminar tan singular y provocador, se retiró de la habitación y me dejo sola. Me paré y busque ropa cómoda para poder cambiarme de una vez. Luego de hacerlo volví a la cama y me tape con las frazadas. Cerré los ojos deseando que mis sueños me dieran una respuesta, una escapatoria, ¡Algo! Tenía que prolongar la duda de Edward. Si le decía que estaba enamorada de él todo se echaría a perder, absolutamente todo. No solo mi amistad con Edward, sino también mi amistad con Bella y no se en que quedaría mi relación con Jake.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 61[/u]: La verdad –parte 2-

(Narra Sophy)

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mis piernas extendidas sobre toda la longitud de la cama y mis brazos debajo de la almohada donde apoyaba mi cabeza. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo ¿Hace ya cuanto tiempo estaba tirada en este lecho pretendiendo aparentar que seguía dormida? Mas de dos horas, seguro, y no pensaba parar. Ya lo había decidido apenas recobre la conciencia, no le diría nada a Edward, nada de nada. Lo evitaría todo el día, y el siguiente también. Sería así hasta que me sintiera lista para confesarle la horrenda verdad.

Di media vuelta cambiando de posición. Aspiré profundamente el perfume que emanaba de mi cabello. Adoraba el nuevo shampoo que había comprado Esme.

¡Sophy! –escuche exclamar a Alice.

No, no, no, no, no. Definitivamente no estaba lista para empezar el día, tenía que seguir haciendo tiempo.

¡Sophy! –volvió a exclamar. Esta vez su voz se sintió cercana, ya se hallaba en el segundo piso- Deja de dormir, no puedes pasarte todo el día en la cama

Fingí que no la oía y seguí con mis ojos bien cerrados. Respire profundamente, como solía hacerlo cuando dormía, e intente dejar todos mis músculos relajados.

Ya se que estas despierta. Tu corazón, por alguna razón, se puso como loco cuando mencioné tu nombre -¡Diablos! Aquí se terminaba el inicio de mi perfecto no elaborado plan- ¡Vamos! Abre los ojos

Esta bien, esta bien

Haciéndole caso a la insufrible vampiro abrí mis condenados ojos. La luz que entraba por las ventanas me impacto de lleno, provocando el automático ceño fruncido y entrecierro de ojos.

¿Qué hora es? –pregunté acomodando mi pelo.

Casi medio día

¿En serio? –genial, había perdido la mitad del día.

Si –contesto dudosa- ¿Por qué tan alegre?

Mmm… por nada

Me levante de la cama y fui directo a mi piloncito de ropa. De allí saque unos jeans y una remera roja a breteles.

Emm Sophy, siento lo que dije ayer. No quería herir tus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Yo estoy muy apenada y…

Esta bien Alice –le interrumpí mientras me ponía los jeans- Solo me dijiste lo que pensabas, y en serio me halaga que te preocupes por mi pero… no puedo evitar sentir repudio ante tanta protección, ya bastante tengo con Edward y con él solo me basta y me sobra ¿No crees?

Si, es de lo peor –soltó una leve carcajada- Pero sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad, o tiene algo de verdad y tal vez es por eso que te molesta tanto

Hubo un breve silencio. Alice me dedico una sonrisa y amago para irse, pero antes de hacerlo me dijo:

Esme te preparo algo para comer

Perfecto, ahora iré

Termine de cambiarme, cepille mis dientes y arregle mi cabello que se encontraba todo enmarañado. Luego baje hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba Esme sirviéndome la comida sobre la fina misa de vidrio.

Buenos días –salude.

Buenos días Sophy. Te preparé tu comida favorita

Y allí se encontraban las sabrosas hamburguesas rodeadas de un buen puñado de papas fritas. Tan solo ver semejante manjar se me hacía agua en la boca.

Me senté frente a mi almuerzo y comencé a comer.

Esta delicioso Esme, como siempre. Muchas gracias

De nada cariño. Estaré en el jardín, si necesitas algo solo ven a buscarme –me avisó.

Ya que me hallaba con la boca llena le hice un gesto con mi mano y ella se fue. Me limite a disfrutar cada bocado de mi comida mientras pensaba donde podía hallarse el resto de la familia. Para ser un clan tan numeroso era muy difícil encontrar a más de tres en la casa. Era claro que casi nunca estaríamos todos juntos pero por lo menos la mayoría, no pedía más que eso. Los rostros que siempre veía eran los de Esme y Alice, ellas nunca faltaban. Después Carlisle estaba teniendo unas jornadas bastantes largas últimamente así que casi ni lo veía, luego estaban Emmett y Rosalie que se fueron a lo que yo llame su "Segunda luna de miel" ¿O ya era la tercera?

Buenos días –me saludaron de la nada y di un respingo casi volcando mi vaso con agua- Lo siento –se disculpo Jasper con una sonrisa bien marcada en sus labios.

No hay problema –dije volviendo mi atención a lo que quedaba de mi hamburguesa- Que raro tu hablándome tan temprano –comenté con una sonrisa burlona.

Si, es raro ¿No? Debería hablarte más seguido… En fin, note que estas algo nerviosa

¿Nerviosa? Claro que no ¿Me veo nerviosa?

Lo disimulas bastante bien, pero a mi no me puedes mentir. Recuerda que mi don se especializa en emociones

No servía de nada mentir. Jasper tenía razón.

Bueno, si estoy un poco nerviosa

¿Poco? Desde anoche estas con unos picos de nerviosismo alarmantes. Tuve que calmarte para que pudieras dormir

¿Fuiste tu? Gracias, y yo que pensaba que había conciliado el sueño por mi misma –reí y di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa para luego meter en mi boca lo que quedaba y dar por finalizado mi almuerzo.

De nada, solo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que te pone así debes… descargarlo, con algo o alguien. Podría hacerte mal

Para eso te tengo a ti, para que controles mis nervios alocados –sonreí.

¿Y que pasará cuando no este? –fruncí los labios ¿De verdad los nervios que todo este tema de Edward me causaban podrían hacerme daño?- Solo piénsalo ¿Si?

Asentí y él me sonrió para luego dejarme sola.

Miré todo a mi alrededor, incluyendo el reloj de forma circular ubicado sobre una de las paredes. Apenas si iban a ser las dos, necesitaba gastar más tiempo, por lo menos debía llegar a la hora en la que yo comenzaba a tener sueño.

Tomé todo lo que utilice en mi almuerzo y comencé a lavar pieza por pieza con suma delicadeza y detalle para prolongar el tiempo. Al terminar me quede de brazos cruzados apoyada sobre la esquina de la mesa ¿Y ahora que?

Suspiré. Las opciones se acaban cuando vives en un pueblo como Forks. Ni siquiera el día estaba como para ir a la playa… ¡Playa! Podía ir con Jacob, Edward no podría ir a La Push y hasta podría quedarme a dormir en lo de los Black ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Subí corriendo las escaleras, tomé un bolso y un par de cosas como ropa, reproductor de mp3, entre otras cosas. Al terminar, cerré el bolso y me lo colgué en el hombro. Baje como rayo y salí de la casa. Aun tenía el auto que Carlisle había alquilado para mí, podía usarlo en vez de tener que correr hasta La Push.

¡Hey!

Di media vuelta rogándole a Dios haber escuchado mal pero no… era él, era Edward.

Hola –dije con una asquerosa sonrisa fingida.

Se acercó a mi sonriente y le echó un vistazo a mi bolso. Me miro con la duda grabada en su rostro.

¿A dónde vas?

Hum… A lo de Jake –respondí dudosa.

¿Y para que el bolso?

Tal vez me quede a dormir y no quiero que me ande prestando ropa

Edward frunció el ceño por unos segundos pero volvió a poner la cara de antes y sonrió.

Tu me debes una charla así que no puedes irte

Pero… le prometí a Jake que iría

Y tu me prometiste a mi que hablarías conmigo –repuso.

Yo nunca prometí nada, ni dije cuando te lo diría

Nuevamente frunció el ceño, pero esta vez lo dejo presente un buen tiempo. Me miro fijamente a los ojos.

No quería llegar a esto pero, tu me obligas…

No me gusto nada el tono que utilizo… ¿Obligarlo a que?

¿Qué harás? –pregunté intrigada.

¿Recuerdas cierta carrerita que tuvimos?

No… no serías capas

Nunca te cobré lo que gane, bueno, lo haré ahora

¡No, no, no, y no!

Oh si

Edward, piénsalo, no te conviene –trate de engañarlo pero ya estaba perdida, totalmente perdida.

Lo siento, pero saber que me ocultas algo y encima tener la certeza de que ese "algo" es importante… me carcome

Deja que te carcoma, lo digo en serio, no lo quieres saber

¿Mataste a alguien? –preguntó con voz seria pero en sus ojos se podía detectar un quedo de broma.

No –conteste en seguida.

¿Te drogaste?

Claro que no

¿Entonces, que puede ser tan terrible?

Es que… Ai Edward, no puedes saberlo

Me lleve las manos hasta la cabeza y despeine mi cabello con desesperación. Quería irme, quería irme en ese mismo momento y no volver a aparecer jamás.

Se acercó aun más a mí y tomo mi mano. Lo mire con desaprobación pero el me ignoró. Aun con mi mano entre la suya, me condujo hacia un lugar alejado de la casa. Nos adentramos al bosque cada vez más y más. Mientras caminábamos entre los árboles y arbustos, yo no apartaba la vista del suelo.

Paramos repentinamente. Edward soltó mi mano y la ubico esta vez en mi hombro para voltearme y quedar frente a él.

Cumple la prenda que te toca –susurró en un tono melodioso haciendo disparar a mi corazón- Tranquila, no tengas miedo –dijo mal interpretando el repentino aceleramiento de los latidos de mi corazón.

Suspiré profundamente, el momento había llegado.

Como la otra vez, te pediré que no interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar

Él asintió clavando sus hermosos ojos color topacio en mis diamantes cielo.

Solo una cosa antes de comenzar... ¿Mi escudo?

Activado, y eso me pone mas nervioso –perfecto, por lo menos este escudo maldito aparecía cuando realmente lo necesitaba.

De acuerdo… Emm bueno… no se como empezar –reí de puro nerviosismo- Creo que mejor voy al grano y me dejo de… Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Edward –solté e inmediatamente cerré los ojos para no ver su expresión.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 62[/u]: No hay vuelta atrás

(Narra Sophy)

Me quede con la mirada clavada en el piso. Me limité a observar cada detalle del césped que se hallaba rodeando mis pies. También observé las hojas de los árboles que habían caído. Observe todo, todo menos los ojos de Edward. Ni sus ojos, ni su rostro, ni siquiera sus pies.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, lleno de intriga y hasta incluso, miedo. Quería desaparecer, si, eso mismo quería. Dejar de existir, al menos por un buen rato. O mejor, ser invisible. Así podría ver la reacción de todos sin tener que comerme los insultos, las miradas hirientes y juzgadoras ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Todos me odiarían, claro, y me echarían inmediatamente. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquella casa.

Mordí mis labios con fuerza deseando jamás haber dicho una maldita palabra, o mejor, jamás haber venido a Forks porque si bien encontré una familia y mucho cariño también encontré problemas, cientos de problemas que no solía tener cuando estaba sola con Derek… Era mejor que marchara directo a la casa Cullen y sacara todas mis cosas de allí antes de que toda la familia estuviese en la casa. Esme estaba en el jardín, tal vez ni cuenta se daba, Jasper seguro ya se habría ido y sino estaría con Alice pero ellos no me impedirían irme o tal vez si pero los ignoraría. Después de eso me quedaba… ¡Jacob! Tendría que avisarle que me iría, seguro que me invitará a su casa ¿Y por que no aceptar? Aunque no querría ser una molestia, en aquella casa apenas si pueden vivir Jake y su padre, yo solo sería una carga. Pero Jake no me dejaría ir, seguro insistiría y él es tan cabeza dura… Mejor no debía decirle nada, solo tenía que irme y dejar todo esto atrás. Tal vez podía ir con los Vulturi y dejar que los años destruyeran todo recuerdo de lo que viví en este maravilloso lugar. O tal vez los Vulturi me destruyeran a mi, pero eso ya no me importaba.

Deja de pensar esas cosas –dijo repentinamente Edward cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me sobresalto un poco oír su voz por primera vez luego de haber soltado la verdad. Él podía leer mis pensamientos, el escudo no estaba trabajando… No necesitaba hablar, podía decirle todo através de mis pensamientos, lo cual era algo bueno porque no tenía ganas de hablar pero a la vez era problemático porque debía tener cuidado con lo que pensaba. Lo mejor sería evitar todo esto e ir a armar las valijas.

Levante la mirada lentamente asegurándome de no ver ni una sola extremidad de Edward. Respire profundamente para poder captar el rastro de olor y guiarme para poder llegar a la casa Cullen. Di un paso, un pequeño e insignificante paso, y Edward se ganó sobre mí, tomando decididamente mis brazos.

Volví nuevamente mi mirada al suelo.

Por favor suéltame –pedí, o más bien suplique, en susurros.

Lo que piensas hacer es una locura

Solo quiero irme

¿A Volterra? ¿Estas loca? ¡Quien matarte!

Ya no importaba… quería que lo hicieran.

Sentí como los músculos de Edward se tensaban y sus manos presionaban con más fuerza mis brazos causándome dolor. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber que sus ojos me estarían mirando con odio y su entrecejo estaría más que fruncido.

Auch –dije apenas. No me gustaba como sonaba mi voz, parecía totalmente desganada, muerta… Si, esa era la palabra, muerta. Aunque me había dolido el apretón de Edward, no se comparaba con el dolor de mi corazón. Ya no podía sentir ningún dolor físico porque mi corazón agonizaba y moría lentamente.

Lo siento –se apenó Edward mientras soltaba solo un poco mis brazos- Es que… No puedes querer que te maten, es… ¡No puedes!

No dije nada, solo quería irme.

Al final mi relación con Jacob había durado nada, que pena. En verdad me gustaba… pero no podía quedarme aquí ahora que Edward sabía la verdad. Ya nunca jamás podría mirarlo a la cara, ni a él, ni a Bella. No podía vivir bajo el mismo techo, ni siquiera en el mismo pueblo.

Si quieres a Jacob entonces quédate

No

Lo herirás. Imagínate, ya sufre mucho porque Bella esta conmigo a punto de casarse, y ahora tu te vas y lo dejas solo… ¿Acaso tu misión era romperle el corazón?

Algo dentro de mi pecho rugió e hizo que mis energías se reactivaran de la nada despertando a la que yo creía muerta y desganada.

¡No seas idiota! –dije entre dientes aun mirando hacia el suelo- Lo que menos quiero es herirlo pero… aunque me guste no puedo estar con él, yo se lo dije, le dije que no era sincera pero él insistió… ¡Y ahora tu me dices esto, como si te importara Jacob, y me dejas con culpa! –grité mientras un par de lágrimas salían disparadas de mis ojos.

Entiende, estoy desesperado, no puedes irte

¡Si, si puedo y eso haré! Aprovecharé cuando te vayas con Bella y me iré y jamás volveré

No dejaré que te vayas

¿Y que planeas hacer? –le pregunte desafiante.

Lo que sea, pero no te dejaré. Hare que alguien este contigo todo el tiempo, te encerrare si es necesario, pero no dejare que vayas a Volterra

Mis dientes chirriaron a causa de mi ira.

Bien, entonces me iré pero no a Volterra ¿Así esta bien? ¿Me dejarás en paz?

Tu no quieres irte –dijo sumamente tranquilo.

Quiero irme, es lo que más quiero

Dímelo mirándome a los ojos

No, no tengo porque hacerlo ¡Ya déjame en paz! –moví mis brazos para zafarme de su agarre pero lo único que provoque es que me sujetara mas fuerte- ¡Auch!

¡Mírame! –me exigió dejando atrás su tono tranquilo.

¡No, no quiero, déjame!

Edward rugió y me empujó, aun sujetando mis brazos, incrustándome contra un árbol. No se como hizo para que no me doliera en absoluto.

¡Vamos, mírame! –siguió pidiendo pero yo no iba a ceder.

Soltó uno de mis brazos y su mano libre la poso en mi mandíbula. Con delicadeza me hizo levantar mi cabeza pero me avivé y cerré los ojos antes de poder llegar a verle la cara.

Abre los ojos –dijo con voz suave. Negué con la cabeza, en realidad apenas si pude moverla ya que él aun seguía sujetando mi mandíbula- Sophy, esto es simple: abre los ojos, dime que de verdad te quieres ir y te dejaré. Es fácil, tu lo estas complicando

No tengo porque abrir los ojos ni hacer nada de lo que me pides. Solo déjame ir –susurré.

Eso significa que no quieres irte, porque si quisieras no tendrías problema en decírmelo mirándome a los ojos.

Ya estaba harta ¿Quería que se lo dijera mirándolo a los ojos? Eso haría, haría todo con tal de que me dejara en paz.

Abrí mis condenados ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Debo admitir que no me hallaba preparada para eso. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras que mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos color topacio oscurecidos por su enojo.

Me quiero ir –dije sin problema aunque mi voz sonó algo… no sonó como yo había querido que sonara.

Edward apretó los labios. Alejo su mano de mi mandíbula y soltó mi brazo aprisionado.

Gracias –dije con ironía.

Moví con delicadeza mis brazos que poseían una clara marca roja diez centímetros por debajo de mi hombro. Esperé a que Edward se corriera para dejarme pasar pero no lo hizo, solo se me quedo mirando fijamente. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza y frustración, no era nada lindo ver eso.

Edward… no iré a Volterra, puedes estar seguro de eso, no soy una chica suicida –sonreí pero él no cambio su cara, no sonrió ni un poco- Es totalmente ridículo que me quede aquí

Es totalmente ridículo que te vayas

No, no lo es

Me dejarás solo…

¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Te estas escuchando Edward? No puedes decirme eso, no puedes… Definitivamente o eres un idiota o no escuchaste lo que te dije. Yo te amo, ¡Te amo Edward! Y no soy masoquista, no me quedaré aquí viendo como te casas con Bella. Yo… yo los quiero a los dos, no quiero que ella me odie y no quiero que tu me odies pero no puedo quedarme… Tal vez lo de Jacob fue un manotazo de ahogado para no tener que hacer esto, para no tener que irme pero… es inevitable

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de mí. Luego tomo su cabello con sus manos de manera desesperada y cerró los ojos. Llevó sus manos a su rostro tapándolo por completo. Su reacción me preocupo.

¿Edward? ¿Edward estas bien? –pregunté acercándome a él.

No contesto. Siguió con las manos en su rostro sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Edward? –insistí dando un par de pasos hacia donde él estaba.

¡No quiero que te vayas! –exclamó descubriendo su cara y dándome un buen susto. Tal fue el susto que retrocedí aproximadamente tres metros de un solo salto.

Eres cabeza dura Cullen, ¿No entiendes que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer?

No, definitivamente esto no es lo mejor, es lo peor

¿Lo peor? Lo peor sería quedarme aquí, metiéndome en tu relación con Bella, eso sería lo peor

Edward me miro con ira y de un movimiento fugaz me enfrentó quedando solo a centímetros de mí.

Inténtalo –me desafió.

Lo mire con las cejas enarcadas. Me encontraba totalmente confundida ¿Qué lo intentara? ¿Qué quería decir eso precisamente?

Quiere decir, que lo intentes si puedes –dijo como si fuera una obviedad y de hecho, lo que él había dicho era una obviedad.

No leas mis pensamientos. Y se lo que quieres decir pero… No te entiendo, si fueras inteligente querrías que me alejara para que no arruine tu boda

Tal vez no sea muy inteligente

No, no lo eres. Yo ya cumplí con lo prometido, te dije la verdad y… no te estorbaré, me iré y será como si nunca hubiese dicho nada, como si nunca hubiese vuelto

Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero el tomó mi brazo y me volteó hacia a él haciéndome revotar contra su duro pecho.

Tu ya hablaste, me toca a mí –tragué saliva. Esto no me estaba afectando demasiado porque él no había dicho nada acerca de mi repentina confesión, pero si él hablaba… ahora si vendría mi final- No te negaré que lo que dijiste me dejo… perplejo, muy sorprendido –hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviese buscando palabras indicadas para poder expresarse con claridad- pero, al mismo tiempo, me lo esperaba, no me preguntes porque. Algo dentro de mí ya lo sabía, aunque nunca lo habría averiguado por mí mismo… Tengo una duda... ¿Cuándo comenzaste a… sentir esto?

No lo se

¿No lo sabes?

No, bueno… creo que sí. El día del deslumbramiento –baje la mirada ruborizada.

Debí saberlo... ¿Crees que si no te hubiese deslumbrado sentirías esto por mí?

Creo que si no me hubieses deslumbrado yo me habría ahorrado más de un problema –le respondí volviendo la mirada a él- Pero es raro, quiero decir, aunque sentir esto trae y traerá muchas consecuencias malas para mí, no me arrepiento de lo que siento, no me arrepiento de nada

Es que no hiciste nada malo

Si, si hice. Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo no es precisamente algo bueno, y menos si él esta a punto de casarse y a todo esto sumemos a Jake que… Ugg… ¿Que haré con Jake? –me despeiné el cabello con nerviosismo mientras trataba de pensar alguna solución para todo este embrollo- Tal vez… tal vez no me vaya –dije más para mi misma, algo insegura.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en el rostro de Edward. Era tan hermoso cuando sonreía, ojala pudiera hacerlo feliz siempre pero lamentablemente le provocaba más disgustos que alegrías…

Me iré de tu casa, eso es definitivo –le aclaré y el borró su sonrisa inmediatamente, lo que me disgusto absolutamente- Pero no estaré lejos, tal vez pueda irme a vivir con Jake y ayudar un poco en su casa porque no quiero ser un estorb. Algo haré para compensar mi estadía... –mire detenidamente la cara de Edward que se encontraba, a mi parecer, aun peor que antes- Al menos no iré con los Vulturi –dije con una sonrisa.

Pero irás con él –me contestó de muy mala gana.

Porque él es parte de mi plan. Seguiré con Jake, esta decidido. Te arrancaré de mi corazón cueste lo que cueste y me aseguraré de no arruinar la vida de nadie. No heriré a Jake, no heriré a Bella, no te heriré a ti ni a tu familia

Edward frunció el ceño dejándome en claro que no le había gustado nada lo que había oído. Mordí mi labio sopesando la idea de que mejor hubiera sido cerrar mi bocota e ir directo a Volterra.

Ni en broma

¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos, maldita sea! No tienes idea de lo fastidioso que eres cuando contestas lo que pienso

Seguirás con la falsa –adivinó.

Ya no hay marcha atrás y haré todo lo posible para que mi relación con Jake llegue a ser tan real como la tuya con Bella. Nos falta un poco mucho pero creo que si los dos nos comprometemos enserio y olvidamos a… un par de individuos –sonreí- podremos llegar a casarnos tal vez –solté una carcajada que Edward no compartió, sino que me dedico un gesto de horror- Era una broma Edward, por favor, ¿Dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor, en casa? –volví a reír mientras que él enarcaba sus cejas.

¿Estabas pensando en entregarte a los Vulturi por tu profundo dolor y ahora estas riéndote y haciendo chistes?

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar? Lo hago si quieres, pero tu tendrás que conseguirme los pañuelos –volví a reír.

¿Es necesario que te vayas a vivir con Jacob Black? No confió en él

Y nunca lo harás, aunque yo más bien estaría preocupada por sus hormonas

Edward puso tal cara de asco que comencé a reír como una loca esquizofrénica.

Ni se te ocurra, Sophie, que ni pasé por tu cabeza –me dijo seriamente.

¿Desde cuando me dices Sophie? Queda horrendo que lo digas, nunca fui Sophie para ti

No me cambies de tema

Uhh déjame en paz, yo no te digo que hacer y que no con Bella ¡Si se me da la gana voy ahora mismo a la casa de Jake y…!

¡Shhh! ¡Ni lo digas! –exclamó ubicando sus manos en mi boca- Y ni pienses en hacerlo

Quite sus manos de mi rostro y le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Lo que hago o no es mi problema. Ahora olvida todo lo que dije y sigamos nuestra relación normal de amistad, hermandad, lo que sea

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar feliz de que Edward no me haya vuelto a agarrar del brazo.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 63[/u]: Sensaciones

Suelen haber cosas inesperadas en la vida, y la verdad es que no son escasas. Pero nunca, nunca podría haberme esperado una llamada de Jessica después de haber terminado el instituto.

Y sabes… con los chicos estuvimos pensando en salir. –dijo luego de haber hablado casi por media hora sobre su nuevo trabajo en una famosa casa de ropa en Port Angeles- Ya sabes, reunirnos todos los egresados después de tanto tiempo

¿Tanto tiempo? –pregunté siendo la tercera vez que participaba de esta conversación, contando el "hola" inicial y el "¿Cómo haz estado?".

Bella, ya han pasado seis meses desde que nos graduamos. Estamos en principios de Enero

Vaya, ya principio de Enero ¿Cómo el tiempo podía transcurrir tan rápido?

Seguro pierdes la noción del tiempo al lado de Cullen ¿Sigues con él? –pude detectar la curiosidad que le producía el tema.

Claro, como siempre –contesté orgullosa.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de avisarles a él y a su hermana sobre la reunión?

Desde luego, ¿Dónde será?

Aun no arreglamos eso pero cuando sepa te lo diré

Okey

Nos vemos pronto Bella, ¡Adiós!

Adiós Jessica

Coloqué el teléfono en su lugar luego de haber colgado. Ya era Enero… ¡Un momento! ¿Mi boda no debía realizarse en Enero? Pero según lo que yo sabía los preparativos no estaban terminados, ni cerca de ello ¿Podría Alice haber adelantado todo ella sola sin la ayuda de Sophy? Tenía que averiguarlo, aun no sabía como sería mi vestido y no quería tener problemas a último momento.

Salí rápidamente de mi casa y subí a mi vehículo. En el trascurso del camino encendí el estereo y sintonice mi estación de radio favorita. Siempre pasaban canciones de los noventa, y las amaba. Al principio me puse a tararear y luego me solté y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón. Por suerte no había nadie conmigo, sino hubiese sido uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida.

Llegué y entré a la casa ya como si fuese mía, es que en cierto modo, la casa de los Cullen pronto también sería oficialmente mi casa, si es que todavía no lo era, por lo menos de forma simbólica.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunté mientras me adentraba lentamente en la enorme casa.

Hola Bella –me saludo repentinamente Alice haciéndome dar un respingo- Oh perdón, ¿Te asusté?

Como de costumbre cuando te apareces así

Lo siento

Esta bien ¿Dónde están los demás? –moví mi cabeza hacia todos los lados posibles para examinar los variados ángulos, todos vacíos.

Esme se encuentra en el jardín, Carlisle sigue de turno, como ya sabrás Emmett y Rosalie se fueron y vuelven en un par de días

¿Y Sophy, Edward y Jasper?

Jas está leyendo –contestó Alice sonriente… Sonrisa de enamorada- Y Sophy y Edward… ahora vienen

Y fue justo en ese momento donde lo dos interpelados atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. Sophy me sonrió instantáneamente y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

- ¡Bella! –exclamó y luego se apartó de mi- Que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías

- Vengo casi todos los días –declaré con una sonrisa.

Observé a Edward que parecía estar algo tenso. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido tratando de sacar alguna idea del porqué se encontraba así. Él me miró y entendió en seguida mi mirada por lo cual me dedico una hermosa sonrisa intentando eludir mis preguntas.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Sophy posando mi atención a una mochila que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

¿Y esa mochila? –pregunté- ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Sophy curvó sus labios y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Edward.

No hoy –contestó luego de un corto lapso de tiempo.

¿No hoy? ¿Eso quiere decir que luego te irás?

Tenemos que arreglar el tema de tu boda –dijo rápidamente- Ya estamos en Enero

Eso mismo estaba pensando y por eso mismo vine

Alice abrió la boca mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes.

¿Isabella Swan esta preocupada por su boda? –preguntó con emoción.

No te ilusiones demasiado, es solo que no quiero tener problemas a último momento y menos con el vestido

La cara de feliz cumpleaños de Alice era como para sacarle una foto. Parecía una niña a la cual le había regalado el chiche más anhelado.

Aun sigo trabajado con el vestido pero pronto estará terminado

Entonces… ¿Cuando crees que será la fecha oficial de la boda?

Fines de Enero, principios de Febrero ¿Esta bien?

Perfecto –contestamos Sophy y yo a la vez. Miré a la semi vampiro con curiosidad.

Sophy bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente.

Planeo irme, como dije antes no me iré hoy pero quiero irme cuanto antes

¿Por qué? –pregunté apresuradamente- ¿Pasa algo que yo no se? ¿Qué ocultan?

Tranquila Bella, no ocultamos nada

Mire a Edward demandando la verdad, él solo me mantuvo la mirada con inocencia.

De verdad no pasa nada malo Bella –me aseguro.

Ni va a pasar –terminó de asegurar Alice.

Espero que no me estén mintiendo –mascullé. Estaba harta de ser la boba que nunca sabía nada.

Bella, nadie te miente –Sophy sonrió y prosiguió- Solo quiero irme porque quiero recorrer un poco el país y con suerte poder ir a París, ya sabes, mi sueño –sus ojos se cristalizaron pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Y por que tanto apuro?

Es que quiero hacerlo ahora, soy una chica muy ansiosa –carcajeó.

¿Irás sola? ¿No es algo… inseguro?

En realidad planeo decirle a Jake que me acompañe, junto con Billy, claro

Oh, ya veo

Aquí había gato encerrado. Algo no cerraba y tenía que averiguar que era. Tal vez Alice y Edward no sabían lo que era, tal vez ellos no me mentían pero a Sophy le pasaba algo.

Emm… iré a poner la mochila en su lugar –mustió Sophy en susurros y desapareció velozmente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y miradas. Los tres nos miramos sin decir nada. Los tres pares de ojos transmitían lo mismo: una gran duda.

Algo le pasa –aseguró Edward rompiendo el silencio- ¿Alice?

Yo no se más que tu

No es eso lo que le afecta, ya hablé con ella. Su idea era irse a vivir con Jacob, no recorrer el mundo con él

¿Vivir con Jacob? ¿Por qué dejar esta casa? Creo que Sophy se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho su reciente relación. Aunque por lo visto esa idea esta descartada por ¿Irse a recorrer el mundo con él? ¿De donde sacaría el dinero y de donde saco aquella idea? Todo esto era muy raro.

Hablaré con ella

Edward negó con la cabeza.

No te dirá nada –me advirtió.

No, espera –le interrumpió Alice- Deja que vaya

¿Viste algo?

No… pero creo que tiene posibilidades –sonrió y me miro con alegría- Ella confía en ti, y ese escudo que tienes en tu mente tiene mucho que ver

Mordí mi labio inferior. Sophy confiaba en mí y si me contaba lo que le pasaba… yo no podía traicionar su confianza y contarles a Alice y a Edward. Seguramente tendría que hacer lo mismo que hice cuando me contó sobre Derek ¿Y si lo que Sophy ocultaba esta vez era algo terrible? No podría ocultarlo, pero tampoco quería que ella se enojara conmigo… ¿Justo yo tenía que ser la del escudo en esta familia?

Suspiré con fuerza y subí las escaleras pero antes Edward me tomó de la mano y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

Ve con calma –me susurró- Te amo

Yo también te amo

Besó con dulzura mi frente y me dejó salir. Llegué al primer piso algo confundida por el reciente acto de Edward.

Seguí el sonido de pasos que me guiaron directo a la habitación de mi novio. Allí se encontraba Sophy ordenando las cosas que había metido dentro de la mochila.

Lo que más odio es tener que ubicar todo de nuevo en su lugar, por eso no viajo mucho, y si viajo, lo hago sin equipaje –comentó luego de haber guardado un par de remeras en un estante de madera.

Si, yo también detesto eso

Déjame adivinar… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso. Me pareció raro ya que tenía toda una cama y un sofá para sentarse- Aquel par te mando para sacarme información ¿No?

En realidad vine por mí misma. Me preocupas Sophy, algo te pasa ¡Y no me digas que no!

Es verdad, algo me pasa… -la mire expectante- estoy mas vaga que antes, cada año es peor. Todavía faltan muchos detalles para tu boda y yo no estoy ayudando casi nada, me siento fatal por eso

Fruncí el ceño y me senté justo frente a ella.

Sophy, esto es serio

Lo se –se acercó a mí hasta llegar a pegar sus labios contra mi oído- pero hay muchos vampiros presentes con oídos muy agudos

Escríbelo –sugerí.

Sophy se alejó de mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eres un genio, Bella

Sonreí ante el cumplido.

Sophy se levanto con un ágil salto, envidia de cualquier torpe como yo, y se dirigió a una mesita de luz donde había un anotador y una lapicera. Que conveniente.

Ella volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó me entregó el anotador. Me quede unos segundos contemplando su hermosa caligrafía y luego leí atentamente lo que había escrito.

[i] No se como decirlo pero… tengo la sensación de que algo no saldrá bien, Bella. [/i]

La mire con las cejas enarcadas.

No comprendo

Sophy suspiró y volvió a tomar el anotador. Escribió en el con suma velocidad y me lo volvió a entregar.

[i] ¿Recuerda la vez que fuimos de excursión, cuando conocí a Jacob, aquella vez en que casi termino muerta? [/i]

Asentí y ella volvió a tomar el anotador para escribir algo más.

[i] Yo te dije que sabía que dirías que si a la propuesta de Edward y que ambos terminarían casándose. Que a fin de cuentas acabarías por darle importancia a la boda. Me preguntaste si podía ver el futuro, como Alice, y yo te respondí que no, que yo solo podía "presentir" las cosas, "sentirlas". [/i]

Poco a poco fui entendiendo. El miedo comenzó a recorrer mis venas al mismo tiempo que la sangre escapaba de mi rostro.

¿Qué es lo que… pasará? –susurré y la ultima palabra la module con la boca sin producir sonido alguno.

No lo se, pero… -tomó por cuarta vez el anotador y escribió.

[i] Creo que tiene que ver con los Vulturis y no me queda mucho tiempo, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Tienes que casarte cuando antes y Edward debe convertirte en vampiro. Mientras tanto yo me iré, quiero cumplir mi sueño y me gustaría estar acompañada pero… si veo que las vidas de Jake y de Billy corren peligro, iré sola. [/i]

Es una locura –susurré.

No puedo quedarme aquí, entiéndelo. Yo considero que quedarme aquí, eso, es una locura

No podremos protegerte –module rogando que me entendiera.

Si me quedo tampoco podrán. Bella, no es algo bueno… lo que… "siento" –sus ojos celestes como el cielo se humedecieron- Creo que… que no…

Tomó la lapicera con manos temblorosas y escribió lentamente mojando el papel con sus lágrimas. Me entregó el anotador el cual tome con cuidado. Lo miré sin leer, temiendo por lo que encontraría escrito en él.

[i]Creo que no saldré viva de todo esto. [/i]

Tape mi boca con ambas manos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

No –susurré- No digas eso

No lo afirmo, solo lo… siento

Pues deja esas sensaciones atrás. Nadie en esta familia dejara… Esas cosas que sientes son solo, cosas, no son la realidad ni serán realidad

Ojala tengas razón Bella –dijo con voz quebrada mi amiga secando sus lágrimas.

Casi siempre tengo razón –repuse con una sonrisa, secándome las lágrimas.

Debemos lavar nuestras caras –sugirió.

Buena idea

Ambas corrimos hacia el baño y nos encerramos allí. Nos contamos un par de chistes para reír un rato mientras lavábamos nuestros rojos rostros. Poco a poco nuestros ojos se deshincharon y pudimos salir del baño.

Bajamos las escaleras de lo más campantes y allí se encontraban Alice y Edward, tiesos como un par de rocas. Ambos tenían sus ojos clavados en nosotras.

Nos miramos con picardía y reímos levemente a la vez.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto con seriedad Edward.

Tu cara –contestó Sophy estallando en risas.

Edward rodeó los ojos mientras que Alice fruncía el ceño.

No es justo comunicarse através de un papel –dijo la vampiro cruzada de brazos.

Bella, lo repito, eres un genio

Sonreí aunque no por completo. Ahora la duda invadía mi mente ¿Debía callarme o decirle a los Cullen lo que Sophy me había dicho? Pero, a fin y a cabo ¿Era importante lo de Sophy? Quiero decir, su vida es más que importante, pero lo que ella había tenido, o tenía, era un simple presentimiento. Esas cosas pueden ser o no ciertas, son solo sensaciones. Ella acertó lo del compromiso porque era obvio. Mis ganas de ser vampiro acompañada por el infinito amor que le tengo a Edward daría como resultado mi rendición ante él y mi aceptación a su propuesta de casamiento. Pero esto era algo muy distinto, si bien Derek había afirmado que Alec le diría a los Vulturi que Sophy los había traicionado, nadie podía asegurar a ciencia cierta si ellos vendrían a matarla, y si cumplirían su objetivo. De cualquier manera, todo el tema me había dejado más que preocupada. Temía por la vida de mi amiga.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 64[/u]: Indecisión

Nos encontrábamos ahora en el salón, sentados en los cómodos sillones.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward mientras respiraba profundamente para poder captar su delicioso aroma y plagar todos mis sentidos con él. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a alivianarse.

Alice tosió haciéndome abrir los ojos repentinamente y erguirme. Sophy rió mientras que Edward le dedicaba una mirada envenenada a su hermana.

No tenías porque hacer eso –dijo él.

Se iba a quedar dormida y tenemos mucho que hablar –se defendió Alice para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi- Hay cosas de la boda que no hemos hablado, como la comida

Eso arréglalo tu Alice –respondí apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi novio

No puedes dejar todo a mi criterio, tienes que opinar Bella, tienes que involucrarte ¡Es tu boda!

Resoplé con fuerza.

¿Y Edward ya ha participado?

Si –contestó ella rápidamente.

¿Se puede saber en que?

Ya tengo mi traje preparado –me contesto él.

Y eso incluye no solo el smoking sino también zapatos y todo lo demás –completo la oración Alice con una de sus cejas levemente elevada.

¿Esa ha sido su gran participación?

Es más de lo que tu haz hecho, Bella

¡Yo vine a probarme los zapatos! –me quejé. Nadie reconocía mi gran sacrificio.

Alice y Edward soltaron sonoras carcajadas mientras que Sophy solo sonreía. El tema de sus presentimientos tal vez no la había dejado de muy buen humor como para andar riéndose por todo, como de costumbre.

Bien, ¿Quieres que participe? Esta bien, haré la lista de invitados

La cara de Alice se desfiguró totalmente.

No, Bella, por favor no ¡Todo menos eso! –suplicó.

¿Pero no querías que participara en mi boda? Bueno, haré la lista de invitados, ya que es algo fundamental

Pero es que… yo ya la hice –contestó lo más rápido que pudo.

¿A si?

Por supuesto, Sophy es testigo

Mire a Sophy que se encontraba totalmente en otra. Estaba mirando un punto fijo, con cara inexpresiva y ojos tristes. No soportaba verla así.

¡Sophy! –exclamó Alice haciendo que la que chica prácticamente saltara de su asiento.

¿Qué?

Dile a Bella que ya terminé la lista de invitados

Sophy observó a Alice con las cejas enarcadas y mirada algo confusa pero sin más me miró y sonrió.

Dice la verdad

Genial, ¿Entonces que haré? –pregunte moviendo mis manos y sin querer golpeando a Edward justo en la zona del pulmón izquierdo- ¡Oh perdón!

No hay problema, no me dolió nada –rió levemente y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda haciendo que mis parpados empezaran a pesarme.

Alice volvió a toser. Esta vez no moví ni un solo músculo, solo la mire con mala cara.

Siendo así mi querida Bella, lo único que te queda hacer es venir a la casa todas las veces que te diga para hacer las múltiples pruebas de vestido, maquillaje y peinado –eso no sonaba bien. No me había gustado, especialmente la parte de "múltiples pruebas" ¿Es que no bastaba con solo una?

Suspiré levemente y cerré los ojos ya harta de estar luchando contra el cansancio.

Esta bien Alice –dije rendida- Haz lo que quieras, mi cuerpo te pertenece

Eso no sonó nada bien –dijo Edward entre murmullos.

Sophy, Alice y yo estallamos en risas, Edward se unió también.

Al menos me lo esta entregando a mi y no a otro hombre –repuso Alice luego de haber parado de reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando terminé profundamente dormida. Apenas abrí los ojos pude verme en mi habitación, más precisamente, sobre mi cama. Comenzaba a preguntarme como había llegado hasta allí cuando Edward entro por la ventana con su media sonrisa matadora invadiendo su rostro.

Se acerco a paso lento hacia mí y se acostó a mi lado. Instantáneamente me pegué a el y apoyé mi pera sobre su pecho para poder contemplar su perfecta y marmoleada cara.

Repentinamente el tema de Sophy pasó por mi mente y la necesidad de decírselo a Edward renació. Pero… ¿Sería capas de traicionar a Sophy? Aunque, no la estaba traicionando, quiero decir, no era gran cosa. Pero aun así, por algo ella había sido tan cuidadosa a la hora de contármelo. Si ella había tomado tantos recaudos era porque de verdad no quería que los demás se enteraran, principalmente Edward.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras la duda me carcomía.

¿Y que pasaba si las sensaciones que tenía Sophy eran acertadas? Si callaba esto y luego algo le pasaba a Sophy no me lo perdonaría jamás. Necesitaba por lo menos que Edward supiera lo que ella pensaba. Luego, si él creía o no que era un riesgo, sería su tema. Por lo menos yo estaría con mi conciencia libre de culpa… O no del todo, porque habría contado lo que Sophy no quería que contara… ¡Maldita encrucijada! O era sentirme mal por una cosa, o era sentirme mal por la otra. Aunque prefería cargar con la culpa de no haber guardado un secreto antes que cargar con la muerte de una de mis mejores amigas.

Edward… tengo que contarte algo –dije lentamente.

Me miro intrigado con sus grandes y hermosos ojos color topacio.

¿Es sobre lo de Sophy?

Si… No quiero traicionar la confianza de Sophy pero necesito decírtelo. Temo por ella

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella tiene una clase de presentimiento o algo así. Cree que los Vulturi vendrán, que no falta mucho, y que la… matarán

Edward no dijo nada, se quedó mirándome fijamente con los labios apretados, pensando.

Es lógico que crea eso, tiene miedo –dijo al fin.

No lo se… Está muy segura de lo que dice ¡Lloró y todo! De verdad siente que no sobrevivirá y yo necesitaba contártelo porque… porque no podía yo sola saber esto. Tu podrías hacer algo si todo esto fuera verdad, yo en cambio no soy útil para nada

No digas eso, amor –llevó su mano hacia mí y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza- Haces más de lo que tu crees. Respecto a lo de Sophy, no se que pensar, pero hablaré con Carlisle y estaremos atentos

Gracias

No tienes porque agradecer

Nuevamente los parpados volvieron a pesarme ¿Cómo podía tener sueño si ya había dormido un montón?

Estas muy cansada mi princesa

Si, lo se. Demasiado, ni siquiera he comido

Charlie ya esta durmiendo, si quieres puedo pasar por la cocina y buscarte algo para que puedas comer

No, así estoy bien, no tengo hambre. Solo me cambiaré de ropa

Me levante muy lentamente de la cama. Woo, la energía se escapaba de mi cuerpo a una velocidad colosal. Me paré y hasta incluso me tambaleé. Por suerte Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado dispuesto a llevarme hasta el baño y esperarme en la puerta, todo con tal de asegurarse de que mi cara no tocara el suelo.

Luego de ponerme mi pijama volví a la cama, con la ayuda de mi perfecto novio, claro. Ambos nos acostamos, pero él antes me arropó con suma dedicación.

Me quede dormida casi al instante en que Edward se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

Desperté al otro día repleta de energía y dispuesta a correr diez kilómetros sin escalas. Baje las escaleras, ya vestida, y saludé a Charlie. Me senté junto a él para desayunar juntos. Últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi padre. Mientras yo estaba de aquí para allá con Edward y su familia, Charlie estaba aun peor con su equipo de policía. En estos últimos tiempos estaban teniendo más trabajo que de costumbre, por suerte nada relacionado con asesinatos misteriosos ni lobos gigantes.

Luego de terminar mi desayuno, lavé todo lo utilizado y salí pitando hacia la casa de los Cullen ya que quería terminar con las malditas pruebas de vestido, peinado y todo lo demás.

Esme me recibió y la abracé con mucho entusiasmo. Hacía ya un tiempo que no pasaba un momento a solas con ella. Hablar con Esme ayudaba siempre, nunca estaba de más una pequeña, o larga, charla con la tierna vampiro de cabello color caramelo. Ambas comenzamos a hablar de temas poco importantes mientras recorríamos lentamente el camino hacia la habitación de Alice.

¡No, no y no! –gritó Sophy sorprendiéndonos a Esme y a mí. Ambas frenamos en seco- No pienso hacer eso Alice, es una locura ¡Una locura! ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? Es algo totalmente absurdo ¿Acaso pretendes que vaya hacia ella, así de la nada, y le diga "Oh Bella, ¿Sabes que? Estoy enamorada de Edward"? ¡Es una tremenda locura! –hubo un breve silencio, solo un par de segundos- ¡Y ya deja de mirarme con esa cara! Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

No estamos solas, Sophy –le informó Alice con la voz tomada.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándome contemplar a Alice, ubicada en el fondo de la habitación junto a un maniquí cubierto de una fina tela blanca, y a Sophy, quien se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta con el rostro absolutamente pálido y los ojos desorbitados.

Mi cabeza estaba analizando lo que había oído. [i] "Oh Bella, ¿Sabes que? Estoy enamorada de Edward" [/i], se repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por tristeza, por enojo, por tantas cosas.

Bella yo… -comenzó a decir Sophy pero antes de que terminara me eche a correr.

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 65[/u]: Traición

Baje las escaleras corriendo y por poco me caigo, pero no me importo. Seguí corriendo hasta atravesar la puerta de entrada. Luego me quede como una idiota parada en un mismo lugar sin saber que hacer. Tenia tantas opciones, irme en mi vehículo, correr hacia el bosque, pero no… yo estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada, llorando y gimiendo mientras escuchaba como alguien se acercaba a mi por detrás.

Bella, por favor –me suplico Sophy.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca reactivaba el cd rayado en mi mente "Estoy enamorada de Edward, estoy enamorada de Edward", una y otra vez sus precisas palabras me daban duros golpes.

Siempre tuve razón, siempre. Y yo que traba de convencerme de lo contrario, yo que me sentía una mala persona por sentir celos… ¡Cuando siempre tuve razón!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr con más velocidad mientras la ira aumentaba. Alice lo sabía y no me lo había dicho ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Dejaba que Sophy y Edward estuviesen juntos y ni siquiera se preocupaba en alertarme lo que estaba pasando. ¿Él lo sabría? No podía estar segura, no había ningún indicio que me lo indicara.

Sophy me tomo por el hombro pero yo rápidamente saque su mano de mí y di un par de pasos hacia delante.

No me toques –susurré.

Bella, debes entender… yo no quise esto

¿Entender? ¿Ahora yo debía entender? Claro, porque la mala aquí seguramente era yo ¿Qué podía entender de todo esto? Una de mis mejores amigas enamorada de mi futuro esposo, ¡Que es su mejor amigo! Esto es una locura, y ella esta totalmente loca si piensa que la perdonare.

Al menos déjame explicarte –me suplico. Pude notar por su voz que ella también lloraba… hipócrita. Seguro eran lágrimas falsas.

No quiero oírte

Fue cuestión de que pasara un segundo para tenerla justo frente a mí.

Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Su piel seguía casi tan blanca como cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

Se que no quieres escucharme pero… ¿De verdad piensas que yo decidí esto? No puedo decidir de quien me enamoro y de quien no

Existen códigos ¿Sabes?

Lo se, y no he quebrado ninguno. Me he estado ocupando de eso muy seriamente desde… desde que comprendí lo que siento

¿Ocupado?

¿Piensas que no me sentí culpable apenas supe lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo? No me afecta el hecho de que Edward sea mi mejor amigo, lo que más culpa me da es que… lo único que me da culpa es que él esta comprometido contigo, la mejor amiga humana que jamás he tenido y… y no quiero perder tu amistad Bella

No podía dejarme convencer con sus palabras. Tenía que tener un poco de resistencia.

Siempre dijiste que mis celos eran ridículos ¡Mentiste todo el tiempo! Me hacías sentir culpable porque pensaba que estaba celando a Edward sin justificativo y me sentía horrible ¡Y al final yo tenía razón en sentir celos, tu estas enamorada de él!

La bronca fluía libremente por mis venas. Mi vena aorta estaba hinchada y lo único que mi corazón deseaba era descargar todo el enojo que poseía.

Espera, no siempre te mentí y lamento haber provocado que te sientas culpable, o haber provocado que sientas celos. Nunca fue mi intención que sintieras eso

¿Y como no sentirlo si eres tan cercana a Edward?

Solo una amiga Bella, nada más. Nunca seré nada más, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque él mismo me propusiera ser algo más que amigos, yo no aceptaría. Aunque claro, eso es una imposibilidad más grande que una casa ya que esta locamente enamorado de ti. La cosa es que no planeo quitarte a Edward, nunca haría tal cosa

¿Cómo puedo creerte? Después de tantas mentiras… ¡Hiciste que Alice me mintiera!

Lo siento, ella se dio cuenta y yo no podía dejar que te contara a ti o a Edward, arruinaría todo. Mi plan era callar todo y que nuestras vidas siguieran normalmente, y casi lo logro pero Edward se dio cuenta de que le ocultaba algo y terminé por confesárselo

¿Edward ya lo sabe? –susurré.

Se enteró ayer. Igual no tienes nada que temer, todo esta bien, él es solo mi amigo y no planeo conquistarlo ni nada por el estilo y me imagino que no hace falta aclarar que él solo me ve como una hermana menor

Edward también es parte de esto – grite a todo pulmón llena de sorpresa.

¡No, no Bella! Él no tiene nada que ver. No te enojes con Edward, te lo suplico

Me sentía traicionada. Traicionada por Sophy, traicionada por Alice, también por Jake porque seguro el sabía todo esto. Hasta incluso me sentía traicionada por Edward ¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

Bella, te confesaré algo: No solo quiero irme pronto de aquí por lo que te dije ayer, sino porque quiero dejarlos en paz. Esta decisión la tomé ayer cuando Edward se enteró de todo. No quiero arruinarles la perfecta historia que tienen, no quiero ser la tercera en discordia, nada de eso. Intentaré olvidarme de Edward con este viaje junto a Jake

¿A él también le mientes?

Sophy sonrió aunque no había ni una pizca de felicidad en aquella sonrisa.

No, nunca le mentiría. Fue idea de él que estuviésemos juntos, yo desde el principio le dije que amaba a Edward y que si estaba con él no estaría siendo fiel a mi corazón pero… Ya sabes, Jacob es muy cabeza dura y sabe persuadir a la gente. Después de todo, eso traería bienestar ¿Te imaginas? Yo no enamorada de Edward y Jake no enamorado de ti. Todos felices, ¡Sería absolutamente perfecto! Al menos en mi cabeza todo estaba perfectamente calculado pero las cosas simplemente no salen como uno las planea…

Yo… yo… simplemente estoy hecha un lío

Y te entiendo

No Sophy, tu no me entiendes

Nunca viví lo que te esta pasando pero igual te entiendo. Vi muchas películas y puedo describir con precisión todo lo que sientes: tristeza, una profunda ira, desconsuelo, también soledad y al mismo tiempo al oír mis palabras sientes pena por mí… o algo de clemencia que no quieres darme en realidad porque estas muy enfadada, pero aun así una parte de ti desea perdonarme. Todas esas cosas juntas hace que estés hecha un lío ¿Me equivoco?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Había acertado a todo. Dude por un momento si ella en verdad no había vivido una situación como esta, sabía demasiado bien lo que se hallaba dentro de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

No te pediré que me perdones, porque es lógico que no lo hagas y menos ahora que recién te enteras de todo. Solo te pido una cosa, aunque no tenga derecho de pedirte nada, no culpes a Edward ¿Si? Y tampoco a Alice. Ellos solo me cubrieron, me ayudaron a darme un tiempo de preparación para decirte la verdad

¿Planeabas decírmelo?

No –contestó con sinceridad- Al menos no lo tenía pensando hasta el momento. Tal vez más adelante querría confesarte todo. Mi idea era esquivar ese momento con mi partida y dejar que afianzaras tu relación con Edward hasta el máximo nivel así no te enfadabas tanto conmigo

Sophy bajó la mirada y secó las lágrimas de su cara. Me la quede mirando fijamente mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

Su discurso era muy convincente pero, eso era, solo un discurso. Podía ser verdadero como falso, pero eso no lo sabía y ahora que había descubierto que me había mentido, me costaba aun más creerle.

Hum… creo que volveré a mi casa, esta situación me dio hambre –dije como una zombie aún mirándola fijo.

Ella levanto la mirada y se intimidó al verme. Desvió la mirada de mis ojos y suspiró.

Alice quería hacer la primera prueba del vestido

Lo se, tal vez vuelva más tarde ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?

No, ni idea

Di un cuarto de vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi vehículo pero la voz de Sophy me frenó.

No estaré aquí en todo el día, iré de caza. Solo por si quieres saber –se encogió de hombros

Esta bien

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor. Entré sin problemas y suspiré profundamente aún con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Tiré todo mi cabello hacía atrás en un movimiento rápido y algo paranoico.

Hasta pronto, Bella –exclamó Sophy para que la oyera.

Me hice la desentendida y encendí el motor de mi amado cacharro.

La carretera estaba completamente vacía, como era costumbre. El sol estaba bloqueado por las nubes, eso era más que habitual. Lo único que no estaba en orden era mi corazón, que se encontraba desolado, dolido, lastimado y sobre todo, lleno de enojo. Pero claro, como siempre yo nunca podía quedarme con un solo pensamiento. Otra parte de mí, una que se encontraba en algún lugar oculto de mí ser, me susurraba que pensara mejor las cosas que sentía, que pensara mejor lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba en ese mismo momento y lo que iba a pasar. Mi enojo fue mucho más fuerte que aquel leve susurro, al cual acalle en instantes.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con un sorprendido Charlie a causa de mi regreso.

Bells, ¿Ya aquí tan pronto?

Si –conteste cortante mientras mi dirigía hacia la cocina.

Saqué un paquete de fideos de la alacena y un taper lleno de albóndigas frisadas.

¿No ibas a probarte el vestido, peinado y todas esas cosas?

Lo haré, pero después. Ahora quiero preparar el almuerzo

Charlie me miro con las cejas enarcadas sin poder comprender mi comportamiento. Si él tan solo supiera…

No era necesario que vinieras a hacer la comida, Bella. Yo perfectamente podía pedirme una pizza

Ya se papá pero hace tiempo que no comparto un buen rato contigo y quiero aprovechar ¿Esta mal eso?

No, para nada

Comencé a cocinar mientras Charlie, que se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, me miraba como si estuviese loca.

Luego de almorzar Charlie fue directo a lo de Billy para ir a pescar. Yo, en cambio, tome mi abrigo y volví a lo de los Cullen a regañadientes. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de volver allí, aun cuando sabía que Sophy no estaría. Pero ella no era la única que me había engañado, también estaba Alice y recientemente Edward… aunque con él tendría que hablarlo más a fondo, tal vez su caso no era tan grave porque apenas se había enterado ayer.

Entré a la casa y al instante fui recibida por Alice. Ella tenía una cara que me dolió ver. Sus ojos se encontraban de un color oro opacado y poseía ojeras muy denotadas. Todo lo que bastaba era ver su mirada para saber que estaba absolutamente triste.

Lo siento, lo siento Bella pero no podía contártelo. Sophy es tan amiga mía como tú y si ella no se encontraba preparada no podía delatarla yo. Pero no debes enojarte Bella, bueno… puedes enojarte pero no la juzgues, uno no elige de quien se enamora –se acercó unos pasos a mí y con una mano tomo el lóbulo de su oreja. Ese era un gesto nuevo en ella- Yo lo había visto, vi cuando escuchabas todo pero Sophy no me dio tiempo de callarla ¿Se supone que el hecho de que te hallas enterado es bueno? Lo pregunto porque en verdad no tengo idea. Es bueno porque ya no hay que ocultarte nada y ahora ya sabes toda la verdad pero a la vez es malo por todo lo que repercute y repercutirá

Alice hablaba tan rápido que se me dificultaba demasiado poder entenderle.

¿Cuándo lo supiste? –pregunté.

Tuve una visión de cuando Edward quería deslumbrar a Sophy y luego fui directamente con ella y le dije lo que sospechaba y me lo confirmo a medias

¿A medias? –pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

Es que ella decía que no estaba enamorada sino confundida –puso los ojos en blanco- Era obvio que estaba enamorada pero no quería estarlo ya que sabía que lo único que eso le traería serían problemas

Pero no lo entiendo ¿Sophy se enamoró así de la nada, de un día para el otro?

Nadie se enamora de un día para el otro, Bella. Lo de ella viene de antes, tal vez desde que conoció a Edward, pero la muy inocente no se dio cuenta y tampoco buscó darse cuenta y mucho menos cuando supo de la existencia de ese sentimiento

Eso sonaba lógico. Tal vez hacía mal en estar empecinadamente enojada con Sophy, y estaba equivocada en llamarla traidora. Ella se había enamorado de mi novio, futuro marido de por vida, la razón de mi existencia, pero lo que decía Alice era cierto, nadie elige de quien se enamora. Sophy estaba sufriendo, igual o hasta incluso más que yo, no hay nada peor que un amor no correspondido. Eso si, no podía evitar enojarme por el hecho de que no me lo haya dicho apenas supo lo que sentía, pero no tenía porque odiarla, ni a ella, ni a Alice, ni mucho menos a Edward. Sophy había hecho todo bien, no me había traicionado para nada. Siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, intento todo para sacarse a Edward de la cabeza y hasta incluso se predispuso a ayudar en mi boda, la boda de la persona a la cual ella amaba. Sophy era una muy buena amiga y yo la había tratado fatal, tenía que disculparme con ella.

Miré a Alice que se encontraba con el rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos desenfocados, mirando la nada. Supe en seguida que estaba teniendo una visión.

Esperé a recibir una explicación mientras Alice salía de su transe y me dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. El dolor de sus ojos desapareció por completo.

Harás bien en hablar nuevamente con Sophy –dijo feliz.

¿Con que eso viste?

Asintió. Por alguna razón yo también sonreí. Seguramente era porque quería demasiado a Sophy y no quería estar mal con ella.

Volví a mirar a Alice que se encontraba con las manos unidas a la altura de la cintura, observándome, como si esperara algo.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza mientras que un par de lágrimas escurridizas escaparon de mis ojos. Alice no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarme, seguro que era eso lo que estaba esperando de mí.

Todo terminará bien –me prometió acariciando mi cabeza.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 66[/u]: Charla

Pase toda la tarde junto a Alice y mi vestido de novia. Aun no estaba terminado pero se veía genial. Al terminar con el vestido comenzamos a decidir que peinado llevaría. Alice propuso que llevara todo el pelo recogido, pero ese no era mi estilo. Llegamos a la conclusión de que haríamos diferentes peinados, observaríamos sus pro y sus contras y luego escogeríamos uno.

Este me encanta –comentó Alice luego de poner la última mecha de pelo en su lugar. Me había hecho un elaborado peinado que consistía en tener todo el pelo recogido con unas mechas saliendo de la coleta. No estaba para nada feo.

Esta muy lindo, me agrada

Te verías genial con este y ya se me ocurre como arreglar el velo para que no opaque al peinado.

¿Entonces este será?

Si quieres podemos probar con más

Tal vez otro día

Desde luego. No te olvides que también tenemos que ver como te maquillaras. Solo colores claros

De eso te encargas tu, yo no tengo idea sobre maquillaje

¿Vas a irte ya? –me preguntó mientras acomodaba cada cosa en su lugar.

Me levante de la silla y estiré mis músculos que se encontraban agarrotados después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sentada.

Voy a esperar a Sophy, quiero hablar nuevamente con ella ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?

Se fue a cazar. Últimamente anda con más hambre que la de costumbre. Con Jasper pensamos que es a causa de los nervios, o ansias –sonrió.

¿Crees que vuelva pronto?

Oh si, en un par de minutos ya lo tendrás pegado a tu lado –comentó con una risita aguda.

Fuimos directo al salón y tomamos asiento. Esme se acercó a mí con una bandeja que traía una taza de chocolate caliente y unos cuantos biscochitos. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y comencé a comer.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que llegara Edward, con su hermosa camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, acompañado de Emmett y de Rosalie.

Miren a quienes me encontré –dijo mi novio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Chicos! –exclamó Alice y corrió a abrazarlos.

Me levante y me acerqué a ellos. Mientras esperaba a que la loca vampira los soltara, saludé a Edward con un tierno beso en los labios. No estaba molesta con él, eso sería imposible.

¡Hey miren, mi amiga Bella! –exclamó Emmett con su típica sonrisa burlona.

¿Cómo la han pasado? –pregunté mientras me acercaba a ellos para saludarlos.

De maravilla –contestó Rosalie que se veía genial con el pelo recogido en una media cola.

¿De maravilla? Eso es poco. No tienen idea de la cantidad de osos que abundan por allí –comentó Emmett emocionado.

Rose rodeó lo ojos.

Se la pasaba cazando todo el día –se quejó.

Sabes que eso no es verdad –le contradijo Emmett tomándola por la cintura.

Desvié los ojos. Momento incómodo. Alice comenzó a reír, al igual que Edward, al ver mi reacción.

Bueno tortolitos, ya tuvieron suficiente de eso, pueden dejar de tocarse por un momento –dijo Edward sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Nunca es suficiente mi querido Edward –le contestó su hermano.

Solté una sonora carcajada mientras que tomaba asiento junto a Edward. Lo tomé de la mano y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

¿Y como te trata la vida pies torpes? –me preguntó Emmett sentándose en el sillón del frente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada por el apodo que había utilizado.

Bien, supongo –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Dónde esta la enana medio vampiro medio humana?

Cazando –conectó Alice.

¿Cazando? ¿Ella? –bufó- Si siempre Esme le trae la sangre servida en su vasito ¿Por qué se molesto en salir a cazar? Ni debe saber como hacerlo

No la subestimes –le dijo Edward- Ella tiene más años como vampira que tu

Pero sus habilidades no se comparan con las mías –repuso con orgullo. Todos suspiramos y pusimos los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué? Es la verdad

Emmett y Rosalie nos contaron todo sobre su viaje. Recorrieron toda Europa del norte e hicieron miles de actividades. No contaron nada que me hiciera poner roja como un tomate, por suerte, aunque Emmett tiraba algunas indirectas que eran como para pegarle en la cabeza. De hecho, Rose ya le había proferido unos cuantos golpes.

De pronto, a eso de las ocho y media, Sophy entro a la casa y se nos quedo mirando a todos fijamente. Al ver a la pareja recién llegada sonrió ampliamente y corrió a saludarlos. A Rosalie le dio un cariñoso abrazo, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla. En cuando a Emmett, saltó sobré sus enormes brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

¡Aquí esta mi enana! –exclamó Emmett y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡Aquí esta mi torpe gorila! –lo burló Sophy luego de bajarse del gigante vampiro.

Sophy volvió a recorrer su mirada por cada ser presente en el salón y se detuvo a mirarme a mí, lo que me puso nerviosa. Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron interminables, quito su vista de mí y la poso en Edward. Inmediatamente lo miré para ver su expresión. Se encontraba tieso, con los labios apretados y en su mirada parecía haber miedo. Repentinamente me miro tomándome desprevenida. Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender porque se encontraba tan tieso de un momento a otro ¿Qué había leído en los pensamientos de Sophy?

Edward se puso de pie y tomando mi mano, me sacó de allí. Salimos de la casa seguidos por Sophy… ¡Un momento! No iba a pasar lo que estaba pensando ¿Verdad? ¿Tendríamos una charla los tres juntos? Eso sería muy incómodo y… no, no quería.

Edward, ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté desesperada por salir huyendo.

No muy lejos –me contestó.

Seguimos caminando por un tiempo hasta terminar en el medio del bosque. Obviamente estaba mas que desorientada así que la idea de huir estaba descartada ya que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Sophy nos alcanzó y se apoyó sobre un árbol mirándonos fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Edward, que me miraba directo a los ojos, llevó una mano hacia mi mejilla haciendo que su frío tacto me diese escalofríos.

Tenemos que hablar –dijo casi en susurros.

¿Los tres? –pregunté obviamente incómoda.

Así evitaremos mal entendidos –me aclaró. Tragué saliva, esta idea no me gustaba nada.

Supongo que empezaré a hablar yo –dijo Sophy de la nada despegándose solo un poco del árbol- Aunque ya les dije todo a ambos pero si quieren lo repito –se encogió de hombros- Eso sí, voy a resumirlo porque no pienso repetir todo de nuevo, me harto de contar siempre lo mismo –se veía bastante indiferente al asunto, y arrogante. Me hizo acordar a Jake- Me gusta Edward, pero no quiero interferir en su relación ni que ninguno me odie, por eso estoy con Jake para que ambos podamos vivir sin ustedes y ser felices ¿Entendido? Nadie tiene que sentirse mal porque no haré nada para separarlos, no soy como Jake –rió- Bueno, eso es todo

Amago para irse pero Edward la frenó.

¿A eso le llamas charla? Yo creo que eso fue un monólogo

Sophy masculló un par de palabras que no pude entenderle.

No ves que Bella no quiere hablar con los dos presentes –dijo ella sorprendiéndome ¿Tan obvia era?

Pero tenemos que aclarar esto

Acabo de hacerlo, dije todo ¿No basta con eso? ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué firme un contrato prometiendo que no te tocaré ni con un palo? Si quieres que lo haga solo dilo y lo haré, no tengo problema

¿Pero que te pasa? –preguntó enojado Edward- Fuiste tu la que me dijo que querías arreglar las cosas

Si, quiero arreglar las cosas con bella A SOLAS. No se que rayos haces aquí metido

Todo quedo en silencio. Esto estaba yendo pésimo. No quería hablar con nadie, por mi todo estaba perfecto ¡Solo quería irme! Sophy se veía sincera a la hora de decir que no intentaría hacer nada con Edward. Le creía, eso bastaba.

Pienso igual que Sophy –dije con un tono de voz leve.

Edward me miro sorprendido y dolido.

¿Crees que estoy de más?

No, no eso. Creo que no hay nada más que decir –mire a la vampiro- Sophy, no tengo que perdonarte nada, ya que no hiciste nada malo. Uno no puede controlar los sentimientos del corazón, y además de eso estas haciendo lo imposible para quitarte el sentimiento de raíz. Te creo cuando dices que no quieres interferir ni hacer nada malo

Gracias –modulo con una sonrisa y luego agrego en voz alta- Bueno, esto es lo que quería ¿Qué tal si ahora volvemos?

Las dos clavamos la vista en Edward que no se veía satisfecho ¿Qué más pretendía con esta charla?

Adelántate –le dijo a Sophy que en seguida se fue.

¿Qué pasa, Edward? –le pregunté al fin.

Él suspiro y me miro preocupado.

¿Tu sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo? –me pregunto con la angustia grabada en sus ojos.

Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

No quiero que jamás lo dudes, jamás

Me acerqué a el y entrelace su cuello con mis brazos. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y besé su lóbulo.

Jamás –prometí en susurros.

Busqué con desesperación sus labios y los bese con deseo. Edward me devolvió el beso con mayor pasión que la que me esperaba. Aproveché los segundos que me quedaban y gocé el momento.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 67[/u]: Solo él y yo

(Narra Sophy)

Apenas Edward me dio el estúpido permiso para irme, lo hice. Corrí lo mas deprisa que pude mientras un par de lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Estúpido enamoramiento de adolescente, estúpido Edward que quería meterse en la charla que solo debía ser mía y de Bella, estúpida Bella que me perdono tan fácilmente haciéndome quererla más. Todo sería más fácil si ella no fuera mi amiga. Solo tendría que ir, conquistar a Edward, deshacerme de ella y listo, punto final. Pero no, yo la quería y jamás le haría daño, ni físico ni sentimental.

Paré en seco frente a la casa de los Cullen, que se encontraba totalmente iluminada. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante y utilicé al máximo mi concentración para poder oír la conversación de la familia.

Yo creo que Brad Pitt ganará el oscar a mejor actor, pero no es nada seguro –decía Emmett con aire crítico, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Reí levemente. Como extrañaría a ese enorme mono cabeza de bambú.

Ai cariño, no tienes idea de nada ¡Brad Pitt ni siquiera esta nominado este año!

Rose… aquella vampiro que la primera vez que me vio me odio con toda su alma y ahora, como por arte de magia, era como mi hermana. También la extrañaría.

¿Y quienes están nominados entonces? –preguntó Emmett.

No recuerdo muy bien –contestó Alice- pero creo que uno de ellos es _George_Clooney

¡Me encanta ese tipo! –exclamó Emmett y pude oír como algo se rompía.

¡Idiota! ¡Era mi florero preferido! –le gritó Alice echa una furia.

No pude evitar reír, aun llorando. Ellos ya no eran los Cullen, la familia de mi mejor amigo. Ellos ya eran parte de mí, era mí familia y no quería dejarlos… pero debía hacerlo, así todo terminaría de una vez.

Me alejé unos cuantos metros para tomar impulso y di un gran brinco para llegar directamente a la habitación de Edward. Tome mi mochila que ya tenía preparada y salí de allí con otro brinco. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para que nadie pudiera pararme. Sabía muy bien cual era mi destino: La Push.

Di un par de golpecitos a la puerta de madera despintada.

¡Ya voy! –contestaron desde adentro.

Mire el cielo y contemplé la enorme y brillante luna llena. Noche perfecta para un lobo. Respiré profundamente, captando con mi sensible olfato el aroma a sal mezclado con la corteza de los árboles.

La puerta se abrió haciendo en perceptible sonido, incluso para un anciano con mala audición. Quite mi vista del cielo y la pose en el muchacho moreno de pelo corto y ojos oscuros pasionales.

Sophy –dijo con una sonrisa, pero al verme con más claridad, aquella sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se inundó de preocupación- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sin decir una palabra me abalancé hacia sus brazos y me lancé a llorar sin parar. Él me estrechó contra su pecho y acarició mi cabeza con delicadeza.

¿Qué va mal, So? –me preguntó en voz baja.

Bella… -murmuré- Lo sabe…

¿Sabe que estas enamorada de Edward? –preguntó sorprendido. Yo solo asentí- ¿Y como reaccionó?

Nada bien. Apenas se enteró me odio con todas sus fuerzas y hasta creí que jamás volvería a hablarme. Al parecer paso la tarde con Alice, quien la hizo recapacitar sobre algunas cosas y ahora fui perdonada

Jake se alejó solo un poco de mi para poder ver mi rostro.

¿Entonces porque lloras? Bella te perdonó, eso es genial

Pero me siento mal, muy mal. No quiero seguir viviendo en aquella casa, no quiero seguir viendo a Edward, no… no quiero. Planeo irme

Abrió los ojos como platos y tardo un par de segundos en volver a recuperar el aliento.

¿Irte? -en ese momento fijo su mirada en mi bolso.

Si, siempre quise ir a Paris –sonreí levemente y sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Eso queda muy lejos –dijo con tristeza.

Es lo que necesito, estar lejos de todo esto

Jacob apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño. Perfecto, se había enojado. Me miro con ira y entro a la casa. Ya que no me cerró la puerta en la cara, entre yo también y lo perseguí hasta la pequeña sala.

Entonces dejarás todo –me recriminó- También a mi ¿Tan poco te importo?

No me dejaste terminar. Planeaba invitarte a ti y a Billy pero… no estoy segura, no quiero que corran peligro

¿Por qué dices que correríamos peligro? Soy un licántropo y tú una chupasangre, bueno… mitad chupasangre ¿Qué brinda más seguridad que eso?

Te aseguro que eso no bastará si nos topamos con los Vulturi –Jacob enmudeció y su color marrón rojizo se tornó más pálido- ¿Acaso olvidaste que Alec me acusó y que vendrán por mí? Quiero irme de Forks así no solo dejaré de ver a Edward, sino que también los mantendré a salvo

Y tu te entregas a ellos en bandeja

No, solo quiero conocer París

Que queda sumamente cerca de Italia ¿En que estas pensando?

¡No lo se Jacob, no lo se! Si tanto sabes te suplico que me des una solución mejor porque yo ya no se que hacer –las lágrimas volvieron a salir y yo me desplome en el suelo- Quiero irme y no puedo, quiero quedarme pero tampoco puedo ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga?

Jake se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?

Ya te lo dije. Primero, no quiero ponerlos en peligro y segundo, no puedo convivir con Edward ni con los Cullen ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en saber lo que siento por él? Ya lo sabe Bella, lo sabe Edward, lo sabe Alice, pronto toda la familia lo sabrá y no soportaré sus miradas juzgadoras. Cuando lo sepan, ya no podré acercarme a Edward y abrazarlo como antes, todo lo que haga con él será mal visto por los demás… hasta por el mismo

Quédate aquí

¿Eh?

Como escuchaste, quédate conmigo

Pero Jake, solo sería una molestia, no hay espacio para mi y…

No –me interrumpió- No pongas excusas. Hay espacio, puedes quedarte con mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá. Por la comida no debes preocuparte, puedo comer una porción menos –rió mostrándome sus hermosas perlas blancas- Por favor Sophy, quédate conmigo, no te vayas

Estaba siendo tan dulce, tan comprensivo. No podía decirle que no.

Suspiré con fuerza y le sonreí.

Tu ganas, pero yo dormiré en el sofá

Lo que sea mientras te quedes…

Se me quedo mirando fijamente con sus enormes ojos cafés. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Los segundos pasaban lentamente y mi corazón se aceleraba al igual que mi respiración. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el abrió su boca.

- ¿Sophy?

¿Si? –al fin el silencio incómodo había acabado.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo que quieras

Miro el suelo y recorrió su labio inferior con su lengua. Volvió su mirada hacia mí y pude notar que estaba indeciso y un tanto nervioso.

¿Tu amas a Cullen o solo te gusta?

¡Chan! Pregunta no solo incómoda sino que sin respuesta. No tenía ni idea si lo que sentía por Edward era amor o aun no había llegado a eso ¡Hace apenas semanas sabía que me pasaba algo con mi mejor amigo!

No tengo idea –conteste con toda la sinceridad del mundo- Espero que solo me guste

Yo también… porque creo que comienzo a enamorarme de ti y no quiero que ese chupasangre vuelva a estorbar

Me quede quieta cual estatua. Jacob Black enamorado de mí ¿En que mundo? Si él estaba totalmente loco de amor por Bella, no podía amarme a mí. Podía gustarle, si, pero gustar y amar no son sinónimos, hay un sinfín de diferencias entre uno y el otro.

Pero tu amas a… –comencé a decir tartamudeando pero el me interrumpió.

Lo se, pero ya casi ni la veo –se encogió de hombros- Y no estaré pendiente de ella toda la vida. Mi corazón desde hace un tiempo es una balanza, de un lado esta Bella y del otro lado estas tu. Poco a poco lo que siento por ti comenzó a pesar más qe lo que siento por Bella, por lo cual ya casi ni recuerdo lo que sentía por ella –mi cara de idiota seguro era muy obvia ya que Jake soltó una sonora carcajada- ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Emm… si… quiero decir, lo es para mí. Pensé que nunca dejarías de amar a Bella y… y nunca creí que tomarías en serio lo que sentías por mí

Pues te equivocaste –me dijo con ternura en su voz- Y tu… ¿Tu de verdad estas interesada en mí o es solo para olvidar al chupasangre?

Mordí mi labio inferior sin disimulación alguna. Jacob suspiró con amargura y se alejo un poco de mí.

Lo sabía –masculló.

No dije nada

Un gesto tuyo vale más que mil palabras

¿Qué? ¿No puedo morder mi labio? Es un tic, lo hago cuando me pongo nerviosa o pienso –me defendí- Y respondiendo tu pregunta, si me gustas y mucho y tal vez si fueras un poco menos malhumorado llegue a enamorarme de ti… ¡Zopenco! –me crucé de brazos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

¿No me mientes?

No, yo no miento

Jake rió, lo cual me molesto.

¡No miento! Solo… oculto la verdad

Lo que digas

Idiota –susurré.

Deja de insultarme –me ordenó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Claro que no. Te insulto porque me empujas a hacerlo. Y si quieres imponerte deberías ordenar las cosas sin reír

Jake enarcó ambas cejas y una sonrisa pícara se asomo por su rostro. Lentamente se acercó hacia mí hasta llegar a estar a solo centímetros de mi cara. Lanzó un suspiro inundando mis sentidos de su delicioso aliento a menta ¿Es que este chico se la pasaba comiendo chicles sabor a menta que siempre tenía ese aliento fresco y exquisito?

Puso su mano derecha justo en mi espalda y me presionó contra él. Buscó mis labios y los beso primero con lentitud y luego con pasión y fiereza. Lleve mis manos a su nuca para tenerlo más cerca, aunque eso resultaba imposible. Saboreé sus labios con ganas y luego, al abrir su boca, introduje mi lengua en ella para poder degustar cada cavidad que hallara. Mi respiración estaba absolutamente descontrolada, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. De repente Jake me empujo con suavidad para que terminara acostada en el suelo de madera. Solté un suspiro.

¡Hijo! –exclamó una voz masculina.

Ambos dimos un respingo terminando de pie y separados por aproximadamente tres metros. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras Jake se dirigía a la puerta de entrada. Salió y al instante volvió empujando la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba su padre.

No veo la hora de que este dolor muscular cese, no puedo estar dependiendo de ti –se quejaba Billy antes de verme- ¡Sophy!

Hola Billy –me acerqué a él y le brinde un cálido abrazo.

¿Cómo has estado niña?

Emm… bien ¿Y tu?

Con un par de molestias –contestó haciendo una mueca- ¿Ya han cenado?

No –contestamos Jake y yo al unísono.

Perfecto. Traigo un par de cosas de la casa de los Clearwater, ya saben, pastelillos, un par de tartas

Eso suena genial –comente con una sonrisa. Ahora que Billy mencionaba comida me percate de que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Billy se dirigió a la cocina para desempacar el alimento y ponerlo en platos mientras que Jacob y yo compartíamos miradas cómplices y sonrisas llenas de picardía.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 68[/u]: Familia

(Narra Sophy)

Había tenido una noche estupenda. La cena con Jake y Billy había resultado de lo más divertida. No tenía idea de que Billy tuviese un espíritu tan joven.

Luego de lavar todo, Billy se fue a dormir ya que se encontraba bastante cansado. Jake y yo nos tiramos en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver televisión mientras hablábamos y reíamos.

Jacob había intentado persuadirme para que durmiese en su habitación, pero me negué rotundamente. Me beso más de una vez, a veces de manera dulce y otras de manera apasionada. Los besos apasionados los utilizaba para la persuasión y casi cedía a sus deseos pero era demasiado cabeza dura como para dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

Termine durmiendo en el sillón y Jake en su habitación, como debía ser.

Me encontraba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados, no quería levantarme aun. Podía escuchar el piar de las aves y la silla de Billy moviéndose de un lado al otro. Escuché también cuando se fue a eso de las… no tenía idea.

Repentinamente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Solté un gruñido. Me levante perezosamente y tome el maldito aparato rogando que no fuese Edward.

¿Hola? –pregunté con voz rasposa.

¡Sophy! ¿Dónde estas niña? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Fui muy piadosa en dejarte ir anoche pero no te creas que te salvarás de mí –exclamó Alice hablando rápidamente con enojo, lo que hacia a su voz aun más aguda de lo que ya era.

Tranquila Alice, acabo de levantarme

¿Dónde dormiste? No te vi, ni puedo verte ¿Estas en lo de Jacob?

Si, estoy en lo de Jake. Mi plan era irme del país pero él insistió en que me quedara

Y le agradeceré por eso… luego ¡Ahora quiero que vuelvas ya a casa!

No, ni lo pienses –le conteste tranquilamente pero firme.

¿Cómo que no? No puedes quedarte en lo de Jacob por siempre

¿Por qué no?

¡Sophy! –exclamó en forma reprochante.

¿Qué?

Por favor, te lo pido, vuelve

¿Para que me quieres ahí? No soy indispensable, ustedes vivieron décadas sin mí, pueden volver a eso

No seas tonta niña. Esme esta que se muere de tristeza desde que le conté que te habías ido y no volverías

El corazón se me estrujó. Esme era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, es más, en muchos aspectos me recordaba a mi madre biológica. No quería herirla pero ella debía entenderme.

Puedo hablar con ella para dejarle en claro porque no puedo vivir allá, pero por nada en el mundo volveré

Todos estamos mal, no solo Esme

Lo siento –dijo tristemente- Pero es una decisión tomada, no voy a volver. Adiós Alice

Corté y avente el celular con fuerza. Me tape la cara con mis manos y me lancé a llorar con rabia e impotencia ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarme a mí?

Oí unos pasos acercarse al salón y luego detenerse. Estaba segura de que era Jacob. Los pasos volvieron a sonar, se acercaban a mí. Sentí como Jake apoyaba su enorme y cálida mano en mi hombro. Sin preguntar nada me tomó con suma facilidad, me apoyo sobre sus piernas y me estrecho contra su pecho. Yo, sin más, me acurruque en el confortable abrazo que él estaba brindándome.

Luego de pasar unos minutos en aquella posición, Jake habló.

¿Qué sucede?

Lo de siempre –contesté con la voz tomada.

¿Era él?

No, era Alice. Quería que volviese pero… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo y me mata saber que ellos sufren por mi ausencia. Tengo miedo de que piensen que no los quiero cuando la verdad es que ellos son mi familia ahora y me estoy muriendo lentamente estando lejos de ellos

No sabía como Jake tomaría aquellas palabras pero necesitaba decirlo. Quería que por lo menos alguien oyera todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, todo lo que mi corazón sentía.

Ellos saben que los quieres y si temes que crean lo contrario deberías hablar con ellos, con todos a la vez –me aconsejó.

Aparté mi rostro de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Tu dices?

Creo que es lo mejor

Es una buena idea, una brillante idea –dije sonriente.

Sequé mis lágrimas con rapidez y me puse de pie.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Jacob levantándose del sillón.

A hablar –dije como si fuera obvio mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

¿Ahora?

Claro, cuanto antes mejor. No quiero que lleguen a pensar siquiera que no los quiero –me acerqué a el y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios- Volveré pronto

Y así salí corriendo como rayo hacia [i]mi[/i] casa. En el camino la brisa impactaba en mi rostro y me hacía sonreír. Ahora me sentía liviana, y aun no había hablado ni dicho palabra alguna a la que consideraba mi familia. Tal vez el hecho de saber que los vería a todos me hacía sentir bien. Era extraño, no había pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya los extrañaba a más no poder.

Al fin había llegado. Contemple la enorme casa con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Respiré profundamente y me decidí a entrar.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunté mientras entraba sigilosamente a la casa. Todo estaba bastante silencioso.

Decidí recorrer todo el lugar para cerciorarme de que no había nadie. Empecé por el salón, apenas entre a él me quede tiesa como piedra. Todos estaban allí: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y por supuesto… Edward.

Ninguno estaba sentado lo que me ponía nerviosa, eso y el hecho de que todos estuviesen observándome con aquellos ojos dorados que poseían.

Hola –saludé tímidamente como si no los conociera.

Vi que planeabas hablar con todos nosotros así que avisé a la familia, espero que no te moleste –me explicó Alice. Tan solo me limité a sonreírle.

Veo que ahora estas de mejor humor que ayer –me dijo en tono cortante Edward- Le pediré al chucho que me pase la receta para ponerte de buen humor

Su comentario me molesto y mucho pero no iba a insultarlo, sería en vano. No había recorrido la distancia de La Push hasta la casa Cullen solo para pelearme con él.

Edward –le reprendió Esme lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación -¿De que quieres hablar querida? –me preguntó mirándome con ternura.

Emm… de mi partida… quiero decirles que será definitiva… -llevé la vista hacia mis pies, no quería ver sus rostros afectados por la noticia que acababa de dar- Pero quería dejar en claro que me voy por razones que… son tal vez difíciles de comprender –levante por un momento la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos apenados de Edward. Volví mi vista al suelo- Aun así quiero que sepan que los quiero y mucho, son como mi familia y vendré a visitarlos siempre que pueda y me sienta lista para ello

Comprendemos tu decisión Sophy –me dijo Carlisle con su voz serena- Solo tengo una leve duda ¿Te vas por algo que nosotros hayamos echo mal, o por que te sientes insegura…?

No, no, claro que no –me apresuré a contestar mirando a Carlisle directo a los ojos- Ustedes no hicieron nada malo, todo lo contrario. No miento cuando digo que mis motivos son difíciles de comprender, pero son míos personales y… no se fijen en eso. Tampoco es porque me siente insegura, quiero decir, temo por los… Vulturi, pero no me marcharía por temor a ellos

Pero si para intentar protegernos de ellos –dijo Emmett. Tragué sonoramente.

¿Es eso, Sophy? –preguntó ahora Esme.

Yo… yo… no quiero que les pase nada

¿Y por que vas con Black? ¿Quieres ponerlo a él en peligro? –pregunto Edward con tono hiriente.

¡No! Solo… es que él me convenció. Yo quería irme del país y dejar a todos a salvo

No naciste para ser heroína –si Edward seguía hablando le daría una patada en la boca- Pues hazlo –repuso contestando mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos ardían de furia y mis mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas a causa de la ira.

¡Edward, basta! –le retó Alice- Compórtate como el adulto que se supone que eres

Edward refunfuñó algo mientras yo trataba de controlar mi temperatura corporal.

Bueno, es lo que quería decirles: a pesar de que no viva más a aquí, yo a ustedes los quiero, los amo y son parte de mí

Somos tu familia –aseguro Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo también sonreí.

Si, son mi familia

Esme no aguanto más y corrió hacia a mi para darme un abrazo muy fuerte. Obviamente se lo devolví con mucho entusiasmo y se me escaparon un par de lágrimas. Luego de haber abrazado a Esme, fui directo hacia Alice, Rose, Emmett – el cual me cargo y me hizo girar cual helicóptero-, Jasper y Carlisle. Este último me susurró:

Perdona a Edward. No sabes lo mal que la esta pasando últimamente. No se si son los nervios de la boda o que pero esta muy tenso y cualquier cosa lo saca de sus casillas

Asentí intentando sonreír, aunque no pude. Carlisle al parecer no sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, tampoco Esme parecía saber la verdad.

Gire sobre mis talones y mire a Edward que estaba a un par de metros de donde me encontraba. No podía irme sin saludarlo, después de haber saludado a todos también correspondía saludarlo a él.

Suspiré levemente y me acerqué a paso lento hacia el mal humorado vampiro.

Adiós –dijo cortante.

Genial. Estaba enojado conmigo solo porque por primera vez en la vida estaba pensando en mi misma ¿Qué ganaba él con mi presencia en la casa? ¿Acaso quería verme triste y de pésimo humor todo el día? Ahora con el distanciamiento físico y el sentimental estaba cada día más lejos de la relación que solía tener con mi amado mejor amigo. Eso me ponía muy, muy mal.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero intente con todas mis fuerzas contenerlas, aunque no pude. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y terminó en el pulgar de Edward, que estaba allí para secar el rastro que la lágrima había dejado en mi rostro.

Lo siento –dijo arrepentido- Soy un idiota, de verdad lo lamento

Negué con la cabeza.

No te preocupes, en este último tiempo ya se me es costumbre que estés enojado conmigo

Edward me miró con angustia y sin preguntarme llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. No lo dude dos veces, llevé mis brazos hasta su nuca y me aferré a él con fuerza.

Te quiero mucho –susurré en su oído.

Que raro, yo pensé que me amabas –dijo el con picardía y en tono de burla.

Me aleje de él y le proferí un golpe en el brazo.

¡Eres un idiota Cullen, no se juega con eso! –le grite molesta.

Perdón, perdón

¿Sabes? Pedir perdón todo el tiempo no siempre te servirá. Un día de estos me cansaré de perdonarte y no habrá marcha atrás

No fue apropósito –mustió con un tono empalagoso y sus ojos dorados clavados en mis diamantes celestes… Esto olía a deslumbramiento.

Cerré los ojos rápidamente y tape mis oídos.

No lo harás de nuevo, oh no ¡Tu no aprendes más! Deja tus jueguitos para Bella

Salí de la casa en cuanto pude, aun con mis ojos cerrados y mis oídos tapados. Estuve a punto de llevarme un árbol puesto, por suerte Alice me avisó antes de que me diese un buen golpe.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 69[/u]: Candente

(Narra Sophy)

Los días fueron pasando. Mi estadía en la casa de Jake no tenía fecha de vencimiento, Billy bien me había dicho: "Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras". Mientras tanto mi familia vampira respetaba mi decisión y no me presionaba en absoluto, bueno, Alice llamaba casi a diario pero no resultaba tan molesto. Siempre que llamaba tenía que contener mi necesidad de preguntar por Edward, pero no era tarea fácil, aunque lograba mi cometido.

¡Hey, So! –exclamó Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué?

Estabas como dormida pero con los ojos abiertos –comentó con una sonrisa.

Suele pasarme últimamente –hice una mueca.

Piensas en ellos ¿No?

Me sorprendía como Jake podía saber lo que me pasaba solo con mirarme un instante. Había seguido mi ritmo a la perfección y se estaba adaptando a cada aspecto de mi complicado carácter.

Si –admití.

¿Los extrañas mucho?

Un poco, pero estoy bien, me divierto aquí –dije sonriendo.

Claro que si, es imposible aburrirse conmigo

Solté una carcajada ante su egocentrismo. Me levanté del sofá, donde pasaba casi todo el día, y me estire para movilizar un poco a mis perezosos músculos.

Tenemos que hacer algo –sugerí- He pasado mucho tiempo aquí tirada

¿Y que quieres hacer? –pregunto acercándose a mí.

No se, lo que sea. Podemos dar un paseo por el pueblo

Jake frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

No creo que sea una buena idea

¿Qué? ¿No quieres que tus amigos te vean con una chupasangre? –pregunté burlona.

Me importa un bledo lo que piensen –contesto con indiferencia- El pueblo no tiene nada divertido, es peor que Forks

¿Y si vamos más allá? No se… Port Angels, Seattle. Eso si, necesitamos transporte, hace poco devolví el hermoso auto que había alquilado Carlisle para mi –y como dolió hacerlo.

Te olvidas que yo tengo mi propio vehiculo, esta bien que no sea la gran cosa pero, algo es algo y funciona… decentemente

Estalle en carcajadas y él se unió a mi.

Media hora después de aquella conversación estábamos partiendo rumbo a Seattle. No nos tomo mucho llegar, aunque creo que con Edward manejando nos hubiese tomado aun menos. El tipo es un demente, maneja exageradamente rápido, en cambio Jake va a una velocidad mas moderada.

No conozco nada de esta ciudad ¿Y tu?

Un poco –conteste mientras veía por la ventanilla. Y pensar que este lugar hace unos meses atrás había estado colmado de vampiros sedientos de sangre que solo causaban caos y muerte. Volví mi vista a Jake que se veía muy concentrado en conducir- Podemos ir al cine

Desvió su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos y sonrió. Le había gustado la idea.

Eso si, no se que hay en cartelera

No importa, eso es lo de menos. Vamos a ver que nos depara el destino

Sabía de un buen cine en el centro de la ciudad donde había una gran variedad de películas. Tardamos un poco en encontrar un lugar disponible para aparcar el auto. Bajamos can rapidez y caminamos las dos cuadras hasta el cine. En todo el trayecto Jake sujeto mi mano con dulzura. Por un momento pensé que me moriría de amor, este chico era muy tierno.

Al entrar al gran establecimiento lo primero que hicimos fue hacer la larga cola mientras veíamos los carteles donde exponían las películas y los horarios.

¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

Las cuatro y media –conteste luego de ver mi reloj.

Hay dos opciones: "Alianza mortal", a las cinco o "Mi mundo sin ella", a las cinco menos diez

Mmm… Acción o drama ¿No?... ¿Tu que prefieres?

Lo que tu quieras para mi esta bien

"Mi mundo sin ella", eso si, ¿Te molestara verme llorar? Porque sino diría que vayamos a ver la otra

No me molestaría para nada –me contesto en tono suave tomándome por la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los míos de manera tierna y delicada.

Sacamos los boletos para "Mi mundo sin ella". No conocía a los actores pero ni de vista, aun así recordaba haber escuchado hablar de la película en algún canal de cable y tenía muy buenas críticas, no solo por la trama sino por el buen trabajo de los actores.

Entramos a la sala y fue cuestión de segundos para que empezaran a pasar las propagandas y seguidamente la película. Era muy linda y triste. Me resultaba muy difícil contener las lágrimas, solía guardarlas para el final donde siempre transcurría el hecho más triste. Jake me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a él. Su pecho era cálido y cómodo, un buen lugar para apoyarse, sin duda. La película terminó, y claro, yo me encontraba llorando como si fuese el fin del mundo ¡Que bueno que tenía pañuelos en mi cartera! Jake no de dejó de contenerme, de abrazarme, de acariciar mi espalda, de besar mi cabeza y preguntarme cada cinco minutos "¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que haga algo?" Parecía casi desesperado porque no sabía como parar mi llanto. Yo solo negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía para que viera que estaba bien, emocionada, pero bien.

Salimos del cine a eso de las seis, el sol aun brillaba con plenitud, cosa rara ya que en invierno a esa hora el sol suele estar en su mínima expresión.

Creí que ya me había acostumbrado a verte llorar, pero me equivoque a lo grande –dijo Jacob cuando ya estábamos en el auto rumbo a La Push- No sabía que llorarías de esa manera

Yo tampoco lo sabía. Fue muy triste esa película –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al pobre hombre quien había perdido al amor de su vida.

Jake me miro de reojo y al percatarse de mis ojos llorosos se afligió enseguida y suplico:

Por favor, no, no llores ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de pensar en ello?

No importa Jake, estoy bien –intente calmarlo con mi voz quebrada.

Repentinamente tomó otro camino, uno que no era de asfalto sino de tierra y terminaba a pocos metros. Frenó el vehículo y se desabrochó el cinturón. Lo mire extrañada, sin comprender. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro. Yo aun no entendía a que se debía todo esto.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunté.

Paramos

Rodeé los ojos. Eso era obvio.

¿Por qué paramos?

Porque quiero que te distraigas, quiero besarte

Me ruboricé levemente y sonreí algo avergonzada.

¿El chico musculoso no puede aguantarse hasta llegar a casa?

No

Mmm, ¿Ansioso?

Si, y se me es muy difícil resistir la tentación de tus labios

Nuevamente mis mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a estos tipos de piropos.

Jake acerco su rostro al mío. Lanzó un leve suspiro inundándome de su aliento a menta. Por unos segundos me quede perdida en su suspiro mientras que él me miraba sonriente. Llevó una de sus manos hacia mi nuca y la otra hasta mi cintura. Mordí mi labio levemente y sin poder resistirme más me abalancé sobre sus labios sin previo aviso. El acto sorprendió a Jacob pero lo recibió de muy buena gana. Lleve mis manos a su cabello corto pero aun así sujetable. El beso comenzó ferozmente y siguió así, hasta empeoró. Era rápido, desesperado, intenso. Mi temperatura corporal estaba alcanzando niveles colosales, también la de Jake, aunque eso en mi mente resultaba algo imposible ya que él de por si era muy, muy cálido.

Mi necesidad de aire era enorme, pero no quería dejar de besar esos labios carnosos y tentadores. Aun así, tuve que separarme por un segundo pero no fui yo quien tuvo la iniciativa, sino Jake, que al alejarse de mí mordió con delicadeza mi labio inferior haciéndome proferir un gemido. Me miro con las cejas enarcadas mientras yo quería que la tierra me tragase tan solo por la vergüenza. Aunque estaba claro por las facciones en la cara de Jake que mi gemido no le causaba gracia sino que le… aumentaba la temperatura aun más, espero ser lo suficientemente clara.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, Jake me tomo por mis muslos y me llevó hasta la parte trasera del coche. No se como diablos hizo él para pasar por ese pequeño espacio que había entre el asiento de piloto y el del copiloto. Me recostó sobre el asiento y el tomó lugar sobre mí. Volvió con anhelo a besar mis labios de manera apasionada. Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda acariciando cada milímetro de esta. Dejó de besarme y llevó sus labios hacia otra meta. Comenzó a depositar besos castos por mi clavícula y toda la extensión de mi cuello provocando leves gemidos de mi parte y también de la suya. Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón, ¡Pobre de mi corazón! Estaba totalmente desaforado, descontrolado, temía por su funcionamiento, creía que en cualquier momento estallaría así, sin más.

Fije mi mirada en la amplia espalda de Jake mientras él seguía con su vaivén entre mis labios y mi cuello. Llevé mis manos hacia el final de su remera y la levante lentamente. Jake entendió en seguida mis intenciones y se irguió para poder sacarse ese pedazo de tela que tanto me molestaba en ese momento. Me quede embobada contemplando su perfecto cuerpo. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía sin remera, verlo en esa situación, en el estado que ambos nos encontrábamos era algo totalmente nuevo. Con suma suavidad acaricié sus perfectos abdominales disfrutando cada precioso segundo. Su piel estaba tan caliente que parecía que moriría de fiebre. Jake lanzó un gemido profundo y volvió hacia mis labios llevando una de sus manos hacia mi vientre y acariciándolo tal cual yo lo había hecho instantes antes con él. De un minuto a otro terminé sin mi remera y solo con corpiño en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, lo cual me dio mucha vergüenza pero intente simplemente no pensar en eso, aunque la mirada fascinada de Jake no me ayudaba del todo a olvidar mi escasez de ropa.

Hermosa –me susurró al oído desarmándome completamente.

Si algo tenía que pasar, que así sea, pensé. Tome su rostro ardiente con mis manos para que me mirara directamente a los ojos. Le dedique una sonrisa y bese sus labios lentamente, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior para poder degustarlo.

Las manos de Jacob desaparecieron de mi cuerpo y fueron hasta su pantalón. Justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo un sonido nos dejó paralizados a los dos.

No estamos solos –dijo Jake en voz baja y ronca.

Él se enderezó lentamente y se asomó por la ventanilla del lado izquierdo, al no ver nada se relajó y se dispuso a volver a concentrarse en lo de antes pero un golpe repentino a la puerta del auto lo hizo volver a alterarse y a mí soltar un grito ahogado.

No puede ser –gruñó Jacob y abrió la puerta de un sopetón- ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? –le escuche gritar con ira.

¿A quien le estaba gritando? ¿Quién estaba aquí?

Mi curiosidad era uno de mis defectos, exceso de curiosidad. Bajé la ventanilla dejando que todo el aire caliente que se encontraba dentro del vehículo escapara y el aire frío se colara helando mi cuerpo. Saqué la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que la ventanilla me brindaba y busqué a Jake con la mirada, no me costo mucho encontrarlo. Casi se me vuelve a escapar otro grito cuando vi con quien estaba ¡¿Qué diablos hacía él aquí?

Jake se encontraba enfrentando a Edward, fulminándolo con la mirada al igual que Edward lo miraba con una cara de odio que nunca había visto en mi vida. De manera repentina desvió su mirada hacia el auto, más bien hacia mí. Me percate de que me encontraba sin remera y me puse roja cual tomate. Volví mi cabeza hacia dentro y me puse la remera con una rapidez extrema. Apenas estuve presentable salí sin pensarlo y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

¡Responde! ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? –exigió Jacob lleno de cólera.

Jake, tranquilo –susurré tomándolo del brazo el cual temblaba a más no poder.

No puedo estar tranquilo cuando este maldito chupasangre anda siguiéndonos como si…

No los estoy siguiendo –le interrumpió Edward con un tono de voz que heló mi sangre- Bella quiere hablar contigo

¿A si? –pregunto Jake incrédulo- Que raro que hayas accedido que yo hable con ella

Bella me ama, no tengo porque preocuparme, eso si, si me llego a enterar que haces algo inapropiado te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza

Tragué saliva sonoramente. No era broma, claro que no era broma. Sus ojos estaban negros como la noche y estaba hablando muy en serio.

Solo anímate –le desafió Jake- Veremos quien le saca la cabeza a quien primero

¡Jake! Por favor, si Bella te llama debe ser algo importante, tan solo ve –le supliqué interponiéndome entre él y Edward a sabiendas de que no era algo seguro.

Supongo que esta en la casa –masculló Jake. Ahora estaba de mal humor y no mejoraría hasta un rato.

Esta en mi casa –aclaró Edward- Tienes autorización para cruzar el límite solo esta vez

¡Oh! Voy a ver la lujosa mansión de los chupasangre ¡Que emoción! –dijo irónico. Suspiró en voz alta y me miro con ternura- Nos vemos luego ¿Si?

Si

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y miro a Edward con muy mala cara.

Chupansagre entrometido –masculló entre dientes.

Le proferí un leve golpe en el brazo. Sonrió y se marchó corriendo. Luego de que perdí a Jake de vista, di media vuelta y me acerqué a Edward.

Hola –saludé con una media sonrisa que él no respondió.

Hola –dijo de manera distante.

Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio mirándome con desaprobación ¡¿Y a este que le pasaba?

¿Sabes que? ¡Eres un histérico y bipolar! Un día estas bien, un día estas mal, un día quieres una cosa y al otro quieres otra ¡Ya no te entiendo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?

¡¿Cómo quieres que este después de que acabo de ver esa, esa cosa en la mente de aquel depravado? –me gritó lleno de ira dejándome sin habla.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 70[/u]: Visión

Las cosas no iban del todo bien. Desde que Sophy se marchó de la casa de los Cullen el clima era bastante depresivo, hasta Emmett estaba menos gracioso que antes. Luego Esme, oh, ella si que me daba mucha pena. Todavía tenía grabada en mi mente la imagen de ella viendo fijamente la cocina donde antes solía prepararle el desayuno a la mitad vampira. Su alegría en estos últimos tiempos había sido ella, Esme había logrado sentirse una madre casi auténtica cuidando de una humana casi auténtica y ahora esta humana se había ido y no pretendía volver. Luego estaban Jasper y Rosalie, supongo que ellos eran los que más habían asimilado la situación, aunque siempre que el tema "Sophy" se tocaba ellos también se veían apenados. Emmett, como antes había dicho, ya no estaba haciendo tantas bromas como de costumbre. Carlisle todavía sopesaba un par de ideas para convencer a Sophy de volver y al mismo tiempo hacerle creer que no estaba poniendo en riesgo a nadie ¿Quién me falta? ¡Ah si, Alice! Ella estaba como loca, era la que solía sacar el tema "Sophy" y por ende, era la persona a la cual todos trataban callar. Alice llamaba a Sophy todos los días, sin excepción. Había días que la llamaba mas de cuatro veces, aun no entendía para que la llamaba tanto ¿Qué novedad significativa puede surgir en un lapso de dos horas? Sophy en cualquier momento acabaría destruyendo su celular para evitar a la insufrible vampira. Y por último y no menos importante: Edward. Él si era un caso especial ya que es el más cerrado de la familia. Se que esta mal, ya que es obvio. Se pasa casi toda la tarde con mirada ausente y triste. Esme me confesó que solo estando en mi compañía él vuelve a estar más o menos normal, no quería ni imaginarme entonces como estaba en mi ausencia.

Desvié mi mirada del florero color caoba que me encontraba contemplando desde hacía diez minutos. Miré a Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta. Si no conociera bien las características de los vampiros, hubiese pensado que Edward se hallaba profundamente dormido.

¿Pasa algo, amor? –me pregunto de repente con voz suave. Dí un leve respingo a causa de la sorpresa.

No, nada

Abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijo en los míos, llenos de incógnitas.

Estas muy callada –declaró- Estuviste mucho tiempo mirando un punto fijo

Es que estaba pensando

¿En que pensabas?

Nada importante

Suspiró con desdén.

No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder leer tu mente –comentó con una media sonrisa.

Sonreí.

Solo pensaba como… no, no quiero decirlo

Es sobre Sophy ¿Verdad?

No quiero que te sientas mal

Estoy bien –me aseguró penetrándome con aquellos ojos dorados que él poseía.

Pensaba como la ausencia de Sophy repercutía en cada uno de ustedes

¿Y? ¿Soy el peor?

Mmm… creo que Esme te gana o tal vez Alice –Edward soltó una sonora carcajada- Pero es verdad, a ella la afecto mucho lo de Sophy solo que en vez de verse triste se vuelve una maniaca que la llama cada dos por tres

Tienes razón, debería decirle que pare de llamarla

Deja que se descargue a su manera –le sugerí.

¿Quién debe descargarse? –preguntó Alice mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

Emm bueno… -comencé a balbucear mientras Edward reía.

No te gastes Bella, oí todo, se que hablaban de mi y gracias por defenderme, a tu manera

De nada –contesté mecánicamente. Edward volvió a reír.

Vaya Bella, mira lo que logras –dijo Alice señalando a Edward- Con Emmett nos la pasamos inventando cosas estúpidas para subirle el ánimo pero se nos resultaba imposible ¡Hasta Carlisle nos ayudó! Pero no, no había manera

Mire a Edward quien se veía algo apenado pero aun con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Debemos salir chicos, hace una semana que no hacemos nada de nada, bueno, yo si hago. Estoy como loca yendo y viniendo con los preparativos de su boda pero… puedo hacerme un pequeño tiempo para salir a tomar algo o…

¿Tomar? –preguntó Edward irónico- Alice, nosotros no tomamos nada que no sea sangre

Bueno, es un decir, Bella podría tomar algo mientras nosotros fingimos tomar con ella o podríamos ir al cine ¡Algo! Si seguimos así de aburridos yo también me iré con Jacob

Edward frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana. Alice no tendría que haber metido a Jake en la conversación.

No me malinterpretes Ed. Ayer Sophy me contó que ella también había estado medio encerrada en lo de los Black y que quería hacer algo y convencería a Jake para ir a pasear por la ciudad y luego tuve una visión fugaz de Sophy arreglándose el pelo en el baño de un cine de Seatlle

Oh, entonces ve con Black y pásala bien –contestó Edward enojado.

Vamos, no seas gruñón. No quiero irme con el perro, quiero divertirme como el perro

Jacob –le corregí.

¿Escuché la palabra diversión?

Y allí estaba el miembro más grande, físicamente, de la familia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja vistiendo unos jeans y una remera verde holgada junto a una boina del mismo verde con rayas negras.

- Saben que sin mi no hay diversión –dijo acercándose hacia nosotros.

- Claro, claro, como digas –comentó Alice mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Ahora somos cuatro ¿Qué tal? ¿Salimos?

Volví mi vista a mi novio que se encontraba indeciso. Decidí tomar riendas en el asunto.

Creo que necesitas salir un poco de estas cuatro paredes ¿No te parece? Alice sabe como divertirse y Emmett… bueno, ¡Es Emmett!

El grandulón rió a todo pulmón mientras Alice me guiñaba el ojo. Edward suspiró y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

¿A dónde quieren ir? –preguntó y todos sonreímos.

¡Adiós Edward depresivo! –exclamó Emmett despeinando los cabellos de su hermano.

¡Adiós! –exclamo esta vez Edward y le profirió un manotazo a Emmett en la cabeza. Fue tan fuerte que el enorme vampiro salio volando por la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta.

Estalle en risas y más aun cuando Emmett volvió entrando por la misma ventana por la cual salió, todo lleno de plantas y sin su boina.

Me tendrás que comprar una nueva –le avisó.

¿Para que? Te hice un favor, esa cosa era horrenda

Oh cierra el pico –dio media vuelta y me miro con cara de pocos amigos, o un intento de eso- ¡Y tu deja de reírte o ya verás!

Lo único que su intento de amenaza logró fue hacerme reír aun más y más.

Mientras me reía desconsoladamente pude percibir que ya nadie estaba de buen humor, repentinamente todos se hayan tiesos y cayados. Me sentía como una tremenda idiota, allí tirada en el sillón retorciéndome de la risa. Me tranquilicé y observé a mí alrededor para poder descubrir que pasaba. Alice se encontraba con los ojos inexpresivos al igual que su rostro. Estaba teniendo una visión, eso era obvio. Edward estaba con la cara descompuesta, llena de horror, por lo cual yo comencé a asustarme. Y luego Emmett estaba en un vaivén entre ver a Alice y a Edward.

Esperé y esperé a que Alice saliera de su trance pero al parecer la visión era larga. Era eso, o los segundos estaban pasando imposiblemente lento. Llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi boca y comencé a mordisquear mis uñas de puro nerviosismo ¡¿Cuándo iba a terminar la maldita visión? Quería saber que estaba viendo.

Por fin Alice se digno a parpadear y comenzó a moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la mirada de Edward, que seguía igual de horrorizada, o peor.

¿Qué paso? –pregunte desesperada con ansias de respuestas.

Tenemos problemas –declaró Edward que ya se encontraba de pie junto a su hermana.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –insistí.

Los Vulturi vienen por Sophy –contestó Alice con la voz quebrada.

¡¿Qué? –pregunté con un grito histérico- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

No lo se, no esta claro pero no se tardarán mucho

Y cuando dices eso te refieres a…

Menos de un mes

Oh por Dios –mustié mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia mi boca y trataba de contener el llanto.

En menos de un segundo Edward estaba al lado mío conteniéndome en un firme abrazo.

Todo saldrá bien, ya mismo iremos a avisarle a Carlisle

Tiene que saberlo Jake –susurré.

¿Qué?

Sophy ahora esta con él, tiene que saberlo –mi voz sonaba horrible y mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme- Tengo que ir a avisarle

Intente pararme pero mis piernas flaquearon y caí en los brazos de Edward.

No, tú te quedas –me dijo Edward y luego se dirigió hacia Emmett- Ve al hospital y avísale a Carlisle

Emmett asintió y salió de la casa con la velocidad de un rayo.

Alice, tu quédate con Bella. Yo iré a avisarle a Jacob

¿Qué? ¿Tú? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido- No puedes

¿Por qué no?

Primero que nada, Jake vive en La Push y tu no puedes entrar allí y segundo el no querrá hablar contigo

Puedo ubicarlo y decirle que quieres hablar con él

Entonces tengo que ir a mi casa

No es necesario, le diré que puede pasar los límites solo por esta vez

Fruncí los labios. Edward estaba armando demasiado embrollo para algo que yo podría hacer mucho mas sencillo.

Bella, piensa esto, tú se lo dices a Jacob, que lo conoces más que nadie y yo se lo diré a Sophy que seguramente estará con Jake, yo la conozco y se como se lo tengo que decir

Esta bien –terminé aceptando.

Volveré apenas termine con Sophy ¿Si?

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward me dedico una leve sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. No quería ni imaginarme todo lo que Alice había visto en su visión, todo lo que ambos estaban ocultándome.

Edward se acercó a mí y me beso con dulzura para luego desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la cual había desaparecido Emmett.

¡Genial! Tengo que preparar esta casa para que venga un chucho –dijo Alice "molesta" para poder cambiar de tema y aligerar los aires.

Tranquila Alice, no estoy segura de que Jake venga

Lo hará. Cuando Edward le diga que lo estas buscando vendrá corriendo como loco

Esta con Sophy ¿Lo olvidas? –le recordé mirándola con seriedad.

Y yo digo que ese amor no existe ¿Lo olvidas? –me dijo ella con una sonrisita burlona y salió del salón para volver en segundos con un vaso con agua y una pastillita blanca- Esto hará que los nervios no te maten

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Tomé el vaso y la pastillita e ingerí ambas.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 71[/u]: Visita lobuna

Hacía diez minutos que Edward se había marchado y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Jake aun no llegaba y Alice no dejaba de hacer comentarios despectivos acerca de su visita.

No había nadie más en la casa además de nosotras dos. No sabía si era pura coincidencia o simplemente nadie quería ver a mi mejor amigo licántropo.

Tengo que conseguir algo de perfume o desodorante ambiental –dijo Alice mientras ponía un florero repleto de jazmines que olían delicioso.

Alice, estas exagerando

¡Es que tu no lo hueles! Apesta Bella, te lo aseguro –exclamó con dramatismo.

Rodeé los ojos.

Si lo huelo y no apesta

Tal vez no para ti, pero para nosotros su aroma es horrendo y no dejare que ese asqueroso olor se impregne en la casa –dijo como resolución final.

No pensaba discutir con Alice, no tenía cabeza para eso. Mi prioridad era pensar en la visión que ella había tenido. Por alguna razón pensaba que ni ella ni Edward querían decirme lo que había visto íntegramente. No creía que solo los Vulturi causaran tanta revolución. Quiero decir, los Vulturi son importantes y el hecho de que vengan es algo terrible pero creo que algo más tiene que haber, Alice tuvo que haber visto algo más como algún herido o peor… una muerte.

Inmediatamente corrió por mi cabeza la imagen de Sophy desplomada en el piso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de sacar aquella imagen de mi cabeza. Sabía que Edward no dejaría que nada le pase, ni Edward ni ningún Cullen. Ahora cuando Jake lo supiera seguro contaríamos con el apoyo de la manda.

Suspire un poco mas aliviada. Hace unos meses pudimos contra los neófitos, ahora podremos contra los Vulturi… Aunque no se comparan, ellos tienen experiencia y además poderes. Pero no tenía que pensar las cosas negativas.

Decidí enfocarme en Alice que iba y venía con flores y velas aromáticas en las manos o con perfumes y desodorantes de diferentes aromas. Esto estaba siendo demasiado.

Repentinamente Alice se tensó arrugando su nariz y poniendo una mueca de desagrado. Fue entonces que supe que mi mejor amigo había llegado.

Iré a recibirlo –avisé.

Me pare con suma velocidad verificando estar en condiciones para no caerme. Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba Jacob sin remera, como de costumbre, y con el ceño fruncido.

Jake –susurré y me tire a sus brazos.

Él parecía estar bastante confundido por mi reacción, no obstante me respondió el abrazo como él sabía hacerlo: con cariño.

Me separé y dejé espacio para que él pudiera pasar.

¿Cuántos hay? –pregunto antes de mover un solo músculo.

Solo Alice

Asintió con la cabeza y entró sin decir una palabra más. Lo seguí y le indiqué donde estaba el salón. Allí se encontraba Alice, sentada en el sofá mirando fija y seriamente a mi mejor amigo.

Hola chupasangre –saludó Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

Hola chucho –contesto Alice con indiferencia.

¿Podrían dejar eso para otro momento? –pedí mientras tomaba asiento junto a Alice.

Jake se quedo parado frente a mí sin intención de sentarse en ningún lugar.

¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar? Supongo que pasó algo grave

Todavía no ha pasado

¿La chupasangre tuvo una visión?

Si –conteste frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué le costaba decirle "Alice"?

¿Qué vio?

Mire a Alice para que le contestara. Ella mejor que nadie podía decirle lo que había visto.

¿Sabe quienes son los Vulturi? –me preguntó en susurros.

Si, lo se. Los chupasangre que viven en Italia –dijo con impaciencia- ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Vienen aquí, a Forks –contestó Alice con seriedad.

¿Para…?

¿Y para que va a ser? ¡Para cumplir lo que Alec en su momento dijo! Quieren castigar a Sophy por su supuesta traición

No lo permitiré –gruñó Jake con furia.

Nadie lo permitirá –agregué- Por eso quise avisarte Jake, porque se que tu más que nadie la protegerá y ahora que ella esta contigo tenías que saberlo y estar alerta ¿Crees que la manada podrá ayudarnos a proteger a Sophy?

Dalo por hecho –me aseguró y luego fijo su mirada en Alice- ¿Sabes cuando vendrán?

No se una fecha precisa –respondió Alice con tristeza- Pero se que será en menos de un mes

Es poco tiempo –murmuró Jake mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras intentaba no ponerme a llorar. Alice vio mi reacción e intentó cambiar de tema.

Edward te encontró –le dijo a Jacob- Y pudo darte el mensaje, eso significa que no estabas en La Push

Estaba a un par de kilómetros de allí

¿Y Sophy?

Estaba conmigo, se quedo con el chupasangre –contesto de mala gana.

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que su novia estuviese con el amor de mi existencia. Seguro desconfiaba de Edward, pero yo no lo hacía. Confiaba en ambos y sabía lo que Edward estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Le fue a contar lo que vio Alice –le avise a Jake.

¿Y para que lo hace? ¿Para preocuparla? –preguntó enojado.

Para no ocultarle la verdad. A mi me gustaría saber si mi vida corre peligro

¿Y de que te serviría eso?

Podría estar lista, crear estrategias, prepararme

¡Estrategias! –exclamó Jake con suma felicidad, como si hubiese descubierto algo fundamental- Eso es lo que necesitamos para derrotar a esos idiotas

¿Cómo planeas derrotar a unos vampiros que viven hace más de un siglo? –preguntó Alice con ironía.

No debe ser muy difícil

Oh, claro que no, es realmente fácil –dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

Seguro mi manada y yo podríamos hacerlo sin bajas –le desafió Jake.

Yo no estaría tan confiada chucho, los Vulturi no solo tienen experiencia sino que tienen dones, terribles, que te irán huir con el rabo entre las patas

En ese momento me pregunté que Vulturi vendría a Forks. Los tres principales estaban descartados, ellos nunca levantarían su real trasero de Italia. Seguramente mandarían a un par de vampiros sin mucha importancia pero… ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué pasaría si decidieran enviar a Alec o a Jane? ¡Jane! Sería un peligro, un gran peligro. Su don paralizaría a todos, menos a mi, pero yo no cuento por dos razones: la primera, son una humana inútil, y la segunda, Edward no me dejaría estar en un radio de tres kilómetros de donde los Vulturi estuvieran.

Veremos que tan potentes son sus dones

¡Esperen! –exclamé nerviosa- ¿Jane va a venir? –le pregunte desesperada a Alice.

Jake me miro sin entender nada. Si le había mencionado tal vez que a Edward lo había atacado una vampira pero creo nunca haber mencionado su nombre. Pero en ese momento no importaba Jake, sino la respuesta de Alice.

Me la quede mirando detenidamente hasta que ella bajo la cabeza y asintió levemente.

Oh no –susurré liberando todo el aire que había dentro de mí.

Caí desplomada en el sofá mientras trataba de reponer algo de aire.

¿Y ahora que Alice? Estamos perdidos, si viene Jane estamos perdidos

No Bella, no pienses así. Sabremos como salir de esta –me animó mi amiga.

Perdón que interrumpa pero ¿Quién demonios es Jane?

La que torturó a Edward en Volterra, la que tiene el don de torturar a la gente con su mente, causarles un profundo dolor sin siquiera tocarles un pelo –contesté mientras el terror invadía cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

¿Y no hay un casco que repela eso? –preguntó Jake con lo que yo pensé que era burla.

¡Se serio Jacob! De ese don nadie de salva

Tu si –me recordó Alice.

Yo no soy útil, Alice. El hecho de que a mi no pueda dañarme no sirve de nada

Los tres suspiramos a la vez. Los tiempos que se acercaban no serían nada buenos. ¡Oh, como desearía hacer un intercambio, que reviva Victoria y que mueran todos los Vulturi!

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 72[/u]: Malas noticias

(Narra Sophy)

¿Sabes que? ¡Eres un histérico y bipolar! Un día estas bien, un día estas mal, un día quieres una cosa y al otro quieres otra ¡Ya no te entiendo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?

¡¿Cómo quieres que este después de que acabo de ver esa, esa cosa en la mente de aquel depravado? –me gritó lleno de ira dejándome sin habla.

Edward me observaba esperando una respuesta pero yo lo único que pude hacer fue dirigir mi vista hacia el suelo, roja como un tomate.

¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿El lobo te comió la lengua?

Cállate –le intente gritar pero en vez de eso solo salió un leve susurro.

No, no me callare nada ¿Cómo se te ocurre caer tan bajo?

Cierra el pico Edward –le ordene mientras mis mejillas se ponían cada vez mas coloradas

¡No cerrare nada! Gracias al cielo que llegue justo a tiempo ¿Qué iba a suceder si yo no llegaba? ¿Lo ibas a detener?

No conteste. No pensaba hablar de lo sucedido con él precisamente.

¿No vas a decir nada?

No quiero hablar

Luego todo fue silencio, un largo e interminable silencio. Levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos en un tono dorado muy, muy opacado. Estaba mirándome lleno de cólera.

¡Ya para! –grite y el quedo sorprendido- Deja de mirarme así, no hice nada malo

Claro que no –bufó mirando hacia otro lado.

Y si lo hubiese hecho ¿Qué? Es mi problema, yo no te digo a ti cuando puedes tener sexo o no

Volvió su vista hacia mí fulminándome con ella.

No lo ibas a detener

No tenía porque –respondí con arrogancia lo que provoco un gruñido de parte de Edward.

Estuve muy cerca de sacarle la cabeza de un solo manotazo

Lo llegabas a hacer y yo misma te mataba Edward Cullen ¡Que nunca se te cruce por la cabeza hacerle algo, nunca!

Y si se me cruza ¿Qué? Es mi problema, yo no te digo que se puede o no cruzar por tu cabeza –me gasto con un tono totalmente insufrible.

Adiós –dije indiferente y di media vuelta para irme.

Apenas pude dar cinco pasos cuando Edward tomo mi brazo y me volteo de un ligero movimiento, quedando justo frente a él. Ahora no se veía molesto sino… torturado.

No entiendo porque te empecinas tanto en criticar todo lo que hago –susurré débilmente.

Yo no quiero hacer eso –me confesó con tristeza.

Pero lo haces, y me lastimas

Perdóname pero es imposible que tenga otra reacción ante lo que acaba de suceder. No solo que me resulta totalmente desagradable, sino también… No me gusta Jacob Black para ti, no lo quiero cerca de ti

Eso no es algo que tu puedas controlar

Lo se y me molesta mucho –cerró los ojos fuertemente y frunció el ceño- Tan solo ver sus pensamientos… -suspiró con pesadez y abrió los ojos, que ahora se encontraban un poco más dorados que antes- Dejemos ese tema para otro día ¿Si?

Mejor dejémoslo para nunca jamás –sugerí con una leve sonrisa- Ahora me podrías aclarar una duda ¿Qué haces aquí y porque Bella quiere ver a Jake? ¿Y desde cuando los lobos pueden ir a su territorio tan fácilmente?

Muchas preguntas ¿No te parece? –dijo con una media sonrisa.

¿Las contestaras?

Si –respondió con desdén.

Soltó mis muñecas y me tomo por la cintura. Comenzamos a caminar por aquel camino de tierra desolada. Mire a Edward en todo momento esperando que soltara por lo menos una palabra, pero no lo hizo, así que me vi obligada a hablar.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Bella esta tan ansiosa de ver a Jake?

¿Estás celosa? – preguntó burlonamente.

No ¿Debería?

Claro que no. Bella no esta ansiosa de ver a Jacob, más bien necesita decirle algo

¿Algo? ¿Tu sabes que? –asintió- Debe ser serio, digo, tiene que ser algo bastante importante como para que dejen ingresar a un hombre lobo a la casa

Edward fijo su mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos con suavidad por unos segundos. Algo pasaba, algo me estaba perdiendo y seguramente Edward venía a informarme sobre ese "algo".

Dilo –exigí.

Alice tuvo una visión… -dijo en tono apenas audible, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

¿A si? ¿Y que vio?

No me respondió, lo que me puso muy nerviosa.

Decidida pare de caminar, me puse ante él y lo tomé del rostro con ambas manos para que me mirara. Abrió los ojos y por un momento hubiese jurado ver lágrimas acumuladas en ellos.

Dejé salir todo el aire que llevaba dentro de mi cuerpo y acaricie su rostro de mármol.

Oh Edward ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vio Alice?

Los Vulturis… -dijo con voz quebrada- Van a venir…

Me quede paralizada. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas quedaron abiertos como platos, mi boca se entreabrió lentamente y mis brazos comenzaron a temblar al igual que mis piernas.

¿Ellos… vi-vienen… aquí?

Si…

¿Vio algo… más? –Edward asintió lentamente mientras en mi interior me hacía la idea de que sería la otra cosa que Alice había visto- ¿Qué más vio Edward?

Apretó sus labios con fuerza y miro el suelo por un momento para luego volver a clavar sus preciosos y torturados ojos en los míos.

Ellos… ellos te… matarán –soltó con dificultad mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas con anticipación.

Oh, claro –me limite a decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Menos de un mes, Alice no sabe la fecha con precisión

Asentí mecánicamente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Me sentía rara, yo sabía que ese día llegaría pero no lo quería, no quería que sucediera y enterarme que me quedaban menos de treinta días para disfrutar de este hermoso mundo… era devastador.

Edward… -susurré.

¿Si?

No quiero morir –dije para luego estallar en lágrimas y no poder decir nada más.

Me abalancé sobre él, que ya se encontraba con los brazos abiertos para recibirme. Me aferré a él con fuerzas mientras no dejaba de gemir a causa del llanto. Mis pulmones estaban suplicando piedad a causa de la falta de aire que predominaba en aquel momento. Mi tristeza era tan grande que ni siquiera podía darme tiempo de respirar. Edward me sostenía firmemente de la cintura, me apegaba a él.

Sophy, respira –me dijo suplicante.

Con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo intente calmar mi incontenible llanto para poder liberar mis vías respiratorias. Llevo un poco de tiempo pero lo logré. Comencé a respirar con normalidad pero mis lágrimas seguían desentiendo por mis ya empapadas mejillas.

Escucha, no dejare que nada te pase ¿Entiendes? Sabes que las visiones de Alice cambian según las decisiones de las personas y todo lo demás. No permitiré que ninguno de esos malditos te ponga un solo dedo encima

Edward… no… no debes meterte en esto… podrías salir herido, o peor, muerto

No me importa ¡No permitiré que te maten!

Y yo no permitiré que te maten a ti por algo que ya es inevitable, no quiero que ni tu ni los demás corran peligro por mi culpa

Shh… solo… no pienses en eso ¿Si? Yo encontrare la manera de sacarte de esta, Carlisle ya fue informado por Emmett, toda la familia pensará en algo

¡No! Edward, no quiero

¿Qué no quieres? –preguntó separándome de él para poder verme la cara- ¿No quieres que te salvemos?

No si al hacerlo sus vidas corren peligro –contesté decidida.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente. Mientras lo hacía pude observar lo triste que se veía. Si no fuera vampiro, él estaría llorando junto a mí. Que suerte que no puede llorar… verlo con lágrimas en su perfecto rostro hubiese sido un golpe muy duro para mí, aunque ya verlo con la mirada destrozada era algo de lo cual no podía recomponerme.

¿Puedo ir a tu casa? –le pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

No tienes que preguntarlo

Si, si tengo –Edward rodeó los ojos y me tomo de la mano.

Siempre, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, va a ser también tu casa –me dedico una sonrisa y ambos no echamos a correr hacia la casa Cullen, mi casa.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 73[/u]: Jane

Habían pasado tan solo quince minutos de la llegada de Jake a la casa cuando todos los Cullen comenzaron a presentarse. El primero fue Carlisle.

Vine lo más rápido que puse –dijo mientras se ganaba frente a Alice- ¿Qué viste?

¡¿Qué esta haciendo este aquí? –preguntó Emmett lanzándole una mirada llena de cólera a Jake.

Edward dijo que viniera –le contesto Alice sin darle mucha importancia.

Va en contra del tratado –repuso Emmett.

Lo se –dijo esta vez Jacob- Al parecer tu hermano no hace todo legal y bonito

Puse los ojos en blanco. Lo último que había que hacer en este momento era pelearse. Había cosas más importantes que tratar, como la llegada de los Vulturis y de Jane.

Fue cuestión de parpadear dos veces para encontrarme con Rosalie y Esme junto a Carlisle ¿De donde habían salido?

Alice –dijo Carlisle en tono paciente.

Tuve una visión en donde los Vulturis hacían presencia en Forks

¿Solo eso? –pregunto Rose.

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras yo tragaba en seco.

La vampira vidente abrió la boca para hablar pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos integrantes más: Jasper y Edward. Detrás de ellos venía Sophy.

También vio que me matarán –mustió Sophy de lo mas natural respondiendo la pregunta de Rosalie.

La pequeña medio vampira fue corriendo a los brazos de Jake, quien la abrazo gustoso. Mi mejor amigo se separo un poco de Sophy para verle la cara y acariciar su mejilla derecha. Edward se acercó a ellos y tomo de la mano a Sophy.

¿Cómo? –preguntó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cuándo vendrán? –pregunto Carlisle.

No lo se, aun no se deciden

Carlisle pasó una mano por su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos rubios.

Encontraremos una salida –prometió.

La salida es fácil –declaro ahora Emmett- Tenemos que hacer lo mismo que con los neófitos. Si contamos con la ayuda de los hombres lobo, estamos hechos

Estamos hablando de los Vulturis y no de neófitos inexpertos –le recordó Jasper a su hermano.

Y no solo eso… Jane vendrá

Todos se quedaron viendo a Alice con los ojos abiertos, todos menos Jake, Edward y yo que ya lo sabíamos.

¿Jane? ¿Vendrá Jane? –preguntó Sophy desesperada.

¿No te lo había dicho Edward? –pregunto Alice para luego lanzándole una mirada de reproche al aludido.

Olvide mencionarlo –se excuso bajando la mirada.

¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué vendría ella? –preguntó Esme, que aun seguía angustiada.

Yo se porque –susurró Sophy para luego estallar en un ataque de histeria- ¡Me odia! Ella me odia, siempre me odio. Desde que pise ese maldito lugar… ¡No solo me matará, me torturará y disfrutara al hacerlo!

Edward tomo a la incontenible semi vampira por los brazos tratando de calmarla.

¡Suéltame, suéltame! –exigió- No puedo seguir aquí, tengo que irme, tengo que alejarme de las personas que quiero, no puedo ponerlos en peligro de esta manera

No digas estupideces Sophy

¡No son estupideces! Edward, los Vulturis le dieron dos oportunidades a Bella, no le darán una tercera

Todo el clan Cullen dirigió su vista hacia mí, poniéndome muy incomoda.

Sophy tenía razón, si los Vulturis volvían y corroboraban que yo seguía siendo humana… nada bueno saldría de eso.

¿Qué sugieres entonces? –pregunto mi novio soltando a Sophy que se veía un poco mas tranquila.

Que me dejes ir o que por lo menos transformes a Bella

No

Edward, solo piénsalo. Ella como humana es muy débil pero si la transformaras no solo tendría el poder de cualquier vampiro sino que también estaría absuelta del don de Jane

Además, podría extender esa clase de escudo que posee –agregó Jasper- Más de una vez vi como vampiros con dones tenían la capacidad de expandirlo, por así decirlo

Edward solo me miraba a mí. Sus ojos me decían todo: no pensaba convertirme. No importa cual sea la excusa o el motivo, el no lo haría.

Suspiré.

Eres necio –le dije sin pelos en la lengua.

No sabemos cuando vendrán ¿Qué pasa si llegan justo en el día de transición?

¿Es posible que vengan en estos tres días? –le pregunte a Alice la cual negó con la cabeza. Me dirigí nuevamente hacia Edward- ¿Vez? Si me transformas ahora no habrá problema

Esta fuera de discusión –dijo en tono serio.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me crucé de brazos. "Esta fuera de discusión" ¡Siempre lo mismo, siempre! Tendría que casarme mañana mismo para lograr que me transformara.

No te preocupes Sophy, todo saldrá bien ¿Si? –dijo Esme acercándose a la chica, tratando de darle ánimos.

Sophy se alejo de Jake y de Edward y abrazó a la vampira que ya había tomado el lugar de madre en su vida.

¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce- Y de paso puedo mostrarte que lindo esta quedando el jardín.

La semi vampira asintió tímidamente, cual niña pequeña, y ambas se fueron del salón.

Bueno, creo que debo irme –dijo Jake mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal- Le avisaré a Sam sobre todo esto. Manténganme informado, por favor

Desde luego –contesto Carlisle- Muchas gracias por todo

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

No hay de que. Todo sea por el bien de Sophy –dicho esto se marchó.

Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mí. Se sentó justo a mi lado y me tomo con su brazo para estrecharme contra uno de sus lados.

Perdón por estar tan… negado en el tema de tu transformación –me susurró al oído- Espero que no te hayas enojado

¿Enojada? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría enojarme con él cuando usaba ese tono tan tierno? Era alfo físicamente imposible.

Yo solo quiero ayudar –mustié en voz baja.

A mi me ayudas si estas bien. Necesito que estés bien

Lo estaré por ti

Sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Es todo lo que pido

¿Edward? ¿Crees que podrán cambiar la visión de Alice?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, demasiado.

Ojala. Haremos todo lo posible. No permitiré que le hagan daño a Sophy

Temo por Jane. Recuerdo lo que… te hizo en Volterra y yo… -mi voz se quebró- No quiero ni pensar en la idea de que vuelvas a tener que pasar por eso

Tal vez tenemos suerte y Jane no pueda venir, no te preocupes por eso ¿Si?

Esta bien

¿No preocuparme? Edward me estaba pidiendo demasiado.

[i]Continuara…[/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 74[/u]: Ocultar no funciona

Me quede recostada sobre el pecho de Edward por un buen rato mientras trataba de pasar todos los datos recibidos en limpio. Primero, teníamos el tema de los Vulturis. Faltaba poco para que vinieran a Forks y según decían Jane vendría, aunque eso podía variar. El otro tema es la muerte de Sophy, que obviamente esta directamente relacionada con la venida de los Vulturis. Nadie de la familia ni de la manada dejará que Sophy muera, eso estaba por sentado pero ¿Cómo lograríamos protegerla? Esta bien, seguro que si pudieron protegerme a mi, una humana torpe, de mas de treinta locos vampiros neófitos, proteger a una mitad vampira sería pan comido. Aunque este nuevo oponente no es pan comido, es un verdadero reto. Quiero decir, ¡Son los Vulturis! Y en tercer lugar, Edward aun se reusa a convertirme, y cada vez parece que lo hace con más afán. A veces me da miedo que no cumpla con su parte del trato luego de casarnos, pero… igual lo haría ¿Verdad? Edward nunca me engañaría de tal manera ¿No? ¡Claro que no! Estábamos hablando de Edward, él nunca haría algo semejante. Pero aun así el miedo estaba presente después de haberse negado a mi transformación la que tenía el consentimiento de todos… ¿De todos? ¿De Jake también?

¿Edward? –dije suavemente mientras me incorporaba para poder verlo a la cara.

¿Si, mi amor?

Jake… parecía estar de acuerdo con mi transformación ¿No es eso raro? –insinué entrecerrando el entrecejo.

Edward rió y me miro con dulzura.

Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con tu conversión, Bella

¿A no? Pero si no dijo ni una sola palabra

Digamos que no era el mejor momento para… opinar sobre el tema. Ya sabes, mucho enemigos mortales cerca

Si pero con el único que podría haber llegado a tener problemas hubiese sido contigo

¿Y eso te parece poco? –preguntó enarcando las cejas.

¿Entonces Jake todavía detesta la idea de que me convierta en vampiro? –pregunte obviando la pregunta de Edward.

Desde luego, y es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos un común –sonrió- Aunque… el hubiese estado de acuerdo con tal de que tu conversión asegurara el bien estar de Sophy. Viéndolo de ese punto yo también aceptaría pero ¿Cómo estar seguros de que servirá?

Intentándolo –respondí inmediatamente.

Pero no es algo de lo que se pueda volver hacia atrás

Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí. En eso tenía razón.

Tal vez debas volver a tu casa –me dijo de repente produciendo que yo le lanzara una mirada furtiva.

No quiero irme, quiero pasar tiempo contigo –le reproché.

Él me sonrió y me estrechó firmemente acercando su rostro al mío.

Yo también, es lo que más deseo en todo el mundo pero hay cosas que debo hacer, planes que se deben realizar y tu no eres parte de eso

Podría serlo

Pero no lo serás porque si algo llegara a pasarte yo me moriría y dudo que quieras que eso pase… -clavo sus ojos dorados en los míos. Maldito tramposo.

Claro que no

Edward sonrió victorioso mientras me tomaba en sus brazos para levantarnos del cómodo sofá.

Pero no puedo irme sin despedirme –objeté. Él rodeó los ojos.

Ya casi nadie queda en la casa. Están debatiendo

¿En serio?

Hace como media hora, Bella

¿En serio? –volví a preguntar provocando que mi novio riera. Ni me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Si y yo me perdí mucho ya así que… ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

Ni lo dudes –le contesté con tono "amenazante". Edward volvió a reír.

Salimos de la casa a paso lento. Estábamos tranquilos, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del aire fresco. Así quería estar por siempre. Pero no estábamos solos. Fue cuestión de segundos apenas para darnos cuenta que Sophy estaba sentada cerca de un árbol con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Sophy? –pregunté mientras Edward y yo frenábamos nuestro caminar.

La semi vampira abrió sus ojos y nos penetró con sus celestes cielo intenso.

¿Ya te vas Bella? –preguntó con tranquilidad. Se la veía bastante triste.

Si, tengo que hacerle de cenar a Charlie

Oh, claro, Charlie –sonrió- ¿Cómo esta él?

Con mucho trabajo pero bien

Quisiera pasar a verlo alguno de estos días…

¿Sophy, por que estas aquí afuera? –preguntó Edward acercándose a ella.

No quiero ser parte de esa reunión –sentenció decidida.

Pero te concierne –repuso el otro.

Ya di mi opinión pero nadie quiere escucharme, parece

No digas eso…

Edward estiró su mano para que Sophy la tomara. Ella se le quedo viendo un buen rato indecisa antes de tomarla y ponerse de pie. Fue entonces que una idea brillante se me cruzó.

¿Sophy?

¿Si?

¿Quisieras venir a cenar a casa?

Una enorme sonrisa se presentó en su rostro, brillante y deslumbrante, como las que solía dedicarme antes. Sonreí al verla feliz.

¡Claro! Tengo hambre y quiero ver a Charlie –borro la sonrisa por un momento y miró con el ceño fruncido a Edward- ¿Algún impedimento?

Mi novio se vio confundido. Solo negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

Ve a divertirte –dijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Sophy sonrió al mismo tiempo que me pareció verla sonrojarse- Asegúrate de que no se le escape nada, esta chiquilla es medio lengua larga –me dijo mientras Sophy le propinaba un manotazo en el hombro.

Yo la controlaré –le prometí riendo.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me beso apasionadamente haciéndome tocar el cielo por millonésima vez.

Nos vemos –susurró y nos acompañó hasta mi viejo vehículo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa. Sophy se rió todo el viaje de mi pobre cafetera que cada vez funcionaba peor. Me di cuenta de que yo era la única que la veía como fabulosa, todos los demás lo único que hacían era burlarse de ella. Idiotas.

Fui directo a la cocina en compañía de Sophy, Charlie aun no había llegado así que nos pusimos a cocinar las dos juntas. Aprovechando que tenía ayuda decidí hacer pollo al verdeo con papas españolas, comida que Charlie y yo amábamos pero casi nunca comíamos ya que su elaboración no era tan sencilla como parecía.

Eras ya casi las ocho cuando las llaves de Charlie abrieron la puerta de entrada y se escucharon sus pasos por toda la sala.

¿Bells? –preguntó asomándose por el marco de la cocina.

Y Sophy –agrego ella mientras se acercaba a saludar a mi padre.

¡Sophy! –exclamó este feliz- Hace tanto que no te veía. Billy me contó que te fuiste a vivir con ellos

Si, pero solo temporalmente, no me gusta ser una molestia

Pues Billy no dijo nada de eso –Sophy sonrió aliviada- ¿Qué hay de comer?

Pollo al verdeo con papas españolas –conteste sonriente.

Vaya ¿Y esto se debe a que tenemos visitas? Deberías venir mas seguido Sophy

Los tres reímos y luego Charlie fue al sofá a ver algo de tele.

Se le ve bien –comentó Sophy mientras yo revolvía la salsa.

Si, hoy parece estar menos cansado

Debería tomarse unas vacaciones si esta tan cansado como dices

Dudo que quiera, además es solo una época. Estoy segura que pronto todo volverá a ser tranquilo y aburrido y volverá su típica frase: "¡Oh, extraño aquellas épocas donde no tenía tiempo ni de respirar!".

Sophy soltó una musical carcajada mientras tomaba los platos y los ubicaba en su lugar.

¿Crees que luego de… ya sabes, el cambio, vayas a trabajar de algo? –pregunto en susurros.

Me encogí de hombros.

No tengo idea. Los primeros años lo dudo pero tal vez luego pueda encontrar algo que me guste. Tendré mucho tiempo para eso

La cena pasó rápidamente entre risas y comentarios sobre los Cullen, Jacob y su noviazgo con Sophy. Esta última intentaba cambiar el tema como podía pero con Charlie se le hacía imposible.

Bueno, creo que debo irme –dijo Sophy cuando terminamos de lavar los platos.

Oh claro –dije secándome las manos- Guardo esto y vamos

Bella, no es necesario

Si, si lo es. Charlie no vio ningún otro auto que no sea el mío y sospechará

Mmm tienes razón. Esto de estar ocultando lo que somos no es nada fácil

No, no lo es… ¡Papá!

¿Qué pasa Bella? –contestó desde la sala. Me dirigí junto Sophy hasta allí.

Iré a llevarla hasta… -la miré. No sabía si debía ir a lo de Jake o a lo de los Cullen.

Le prometí a Alice que hoy me quedaría con ella –me contesto mi amiga con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, tengo que llevar a Sophy hasta lo de los Cullen

No hay problema. Espero que vuelvas pronto Sophy

Claro, no hay problema

Ambas salimos de la casa y nos subimos en mi cacharro amado con ruedas.

¡Bella! –me llamó mi padre.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunté bajando un poco la ventanilla para poder oírlo.

Me imagino que vas a volver a dormir aquí ¿No?

Si pa, pero no te me quedes esperando, con Alice nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar

Esta bien

Puse en marcha mi vehiculo y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la enorme casa blanca iluminada por todas las luces tanto del interior como del exterior. Entramos y no encontramos a nadie en la sala.

Seguro están arriba –dijo Sophy subiendo las escaleras. La seguí.

Caminamos por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice, allí se encontraban ella, Edward y Jasper.

Bella –dijo Edward acercándose a mi rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a dejar a Sophy

No era necesario pero ella insistió ya que había que disimular frente a Charlie –explicó Sophy.

Me quede mirando a los tres Cullen y pude comprender que algo raro estaba pasando. Los tres tenían sus ojos algo desorbitados y se veían tensos.

¿Paso algo malo? –le pregunté en susurros a Edward.

Este fingió una sonrisa.

Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se que algo pasa –susurré para que Sophy no nos oyera. Sospechaba que lo que sea que fuera tenía que ver con ella.

Son ideas tuyas mi amor –me contesto besando mi mejilla con dulzura.

Alice –dijo Sophy repentinamente seria- Dímelo

¿Qué cosa? –dijo la aludida haciéndose la despistada. No engañaría a Sophy.

Lo que viste, solo dímelo, no intentes ocultarlo, no sirve ¡Hasta Bella se dio cuenta!

¿Se suponía que debía ofenderme por eso?

Alice miro a Jasper y a Edward sin saber que hacer. Edward negó levemente con la cabeza mientras que Jasper se encontraba neutro. Alice suspiró y tomo ambas manos de Sophy.

Es definitivo, Jane viene a Forks y… será en tres días

Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o" mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a Edward con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía como la cara de Sophy se llenaba de terror.

[i] Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 75[/u]: Dulce y amargo

(Narra Sophy)

Me quede mirando a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de digerir lo que había dicho pero ¿A quien engañar? Nunca podría digerirlo ¿Cómo se hace para digerir la muerte de uno mismo? En mi caso, me resultaba totalmente imposible.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente. Todo este tema convertía a mis ojos en canillas ya que no podía parar de llorar y eso me resultaba totalmente molesto aunque no podía controlarlo. Mis nervios estaban ganándole la batalla a mi apacible tranquilidad que poco a poco se desvanecía. Fue entonces que note que Jasper estaba involucrándose cuando mis nervios se vieron encasillados y obligados a controlarse.

¿Tres días? –pregunte con voz quebrada.

Ninguno habló, solo asintieron con la cabeza de manera automática.

Tres días… no era mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas solo para unos malditos tres días ¡Tenía que ir a decirle a Jake! ¿Tenía que decírselo? ¿Tenía que hacerlo sufrir con esta noticia? No me quedaba de otra, ya que él y el resto de la manada ya se había comprometido con el tema así que si, tenía que ser fuerte y darle esta no muy grata noticia… ¡Tres mendigos días!

Tengo que… -susurré más para mi misma, pero no llegue a terminar la oración cuando me vi corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿Dónde va? –escuché preguntar a Bella que se veía afectada por la noticia.

No veo nada –dijo Alice.

Jacob –adivino Edward.

Para entonces yo ya me hallaba fuera de la enorme casa y me encontraba corriendo entre los árboles y malezas. Puedo decir con toda certeza que correr de noche no era algo que me gustara. Ser media vampira me daba cierta ventaja, aun así mi vista no era perfecta en casi completa oscuridad. Pude oír que alguien iba tras de mí. Si algo bueno surgía de todo esto, es que no tenía que temer que un Vulturi aparezca de la nada, al menos no hasta que pasaran tres días. Por pura lógica, y porque lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano, supuse que el que me venía siguiendo era Edward ¿Quién más sino?

¡Sophy, detente! –pidió.

No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que había acertado.

Edward, como siempre, me alcanzo y tomo mi mano para detenerme.

¿No te cansas de pararme siempre? –le pregunte luego de lanzar un suspiro.

La verdad, si, pero tu no me dejas otra opción

Siempre hay otra opción: dejarme ir

Digamos que… no me gusta esa opción –me dedico su tan famosa media sonrisa, como me encantaba- Gracias

¡Hey! Ya te lo dije como un millón de veces ¡No leas mis pensamientos! –le exigí con mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Lo siento, es que me privaste de eso tanto tiempo que ahora me resulta irresistible saber lo que se cruza por tu cabeza.

Pues entonces ¡Contrólate! Ahora… -mustie dando pequeños pasos lejos de él- yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia…

Lo de Jacob –dijo de mala gana- Lo se, leí tu mente

Tengo que ir a avisarle

No tienes que

Si, si tengo

Puedo llamarlo por telefono –sugirió. Ni él se la creía, era una excusa estupida- No, no lo es

Edward, escucha, él es parte de todo esto y quiero decírselo. Además, si solo me quedan tres días quiero pasarlos con él

Edward frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Solo con él pasarías tus últimos días? –me pregunto ofendido, enojado y dolido.

No quise decir eso

Pero lo dijiste Sophy

Quiero estar con él. Es mi novio ¿No? Si tu estuvieras en mi situación ¿No estarías todo el tiempo que te quedara con Bella?

Eso es diferente

No Edward, no lo es. Como tu amas a Bella yo amo a Jake

Eso es imposible

¡Que cabeza dura eres! –le grité, harta- ¿Sabes? La gente puede amar a tal intensidad como tu lo haces

Pero tu no amas así a Jacob Black

¿Y tú que sabes?

¡Leo tu mente! –me recordó gesticulando con los brazos.

¿Y eso que? El amor no pasa por la mente, sino por el corazón

También pasa por la mente. Por ejemplo, Carlisle es doctor, tiene que pensar en todos sus pacientes pero siempre, siempre, una parte de su mente no deja de pensar en Esme

¿Y eso que? Es tierno pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Tu piensas en Jacob pero no siempre

¿A no? ¿Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que revisar las veinticuatro horas del día mis pensamientos?

Edward sonrió con ironía lo que me hizo hervir la sangre ¿Qué hacía perdiendo tiempo aquí cuando Jacob estaba esperándome en La Push?

Me dispuse a dejar el lugar pero no pude mover ni un pie ya que en menos de un segundo tenía a Edward acorralándome contra un árbol, tomando mis muñecas.

¿Otra vez volvemos a esta posición? –pregunte con una sonrisa. Por algún motivo me resultaba chistoso.

Tu lo provocas

¿Siempre tiene que ser mi culpa? –suspiré- Mira, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme que sea rápido porque tengo que ir a La Push

No iras

Si, si iré. Por cierto, ¿Podrías decirle a Alice que lo siento? No podré quedarme hoy a dormir y… creo que se molestará

Lo hará, seguro, y más cuando sepa que la cambiaste por ese perro

No es un perro –le recriminé- Y no la estoy cambiando

Si, si lo haces, como me cambiaste a mí

Edward, cállate

No, no me callare. Dijiste que te diga lo que te tenga que decir, esta bien, lo haré. No paso las veinticuatro horas del día vigilando tus pensamientos ya que últimamente estas en una zona en la cual no se me permite estar –frunció el ceño mientras lo decía- Pero siempre que vienes leo lo que pasa por tu cabeza y… veo lo que piensas cuando estoy cerca

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad. Tenía que escapar de esto como fuera o sino pasaría un momento realmente incomodo.

Edward me sujetó con más fuerza, seguro adelantándose a lo que yo planeaba hacer. Odiaba no tener mi escudo todo el tiempo como antes.

Se que te gusto –continuó haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran a hervir- Pero a veces me veo obligado a preguntarme ¿Es que ya me cambio por Black?

¿Y eso en que te afecta? Deberías estar feliz si eso pasara

El negó con la cabeza dejándome totalmente desconcertada. Luego sonrió.

¿Si eso pasara? ¿Es que no ha pasado ya?

Emmm ehh… yo no cambio a nadie por nadie

¿A no?

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Mi corazón en cualquier momento saltaría de su lugar y se vería expulsado de mi pecho. Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora intentado descifrar cual era el plan de Edward y de que se trataba todo este jueguito pero no podía sacar resultados convincentes. Para cuando quise darme cuenta Edward ya estaba a solo centímetros de mis labios. No iba a hacer lo que yo estaba pensando... No, el no lo haría, no serpia capaz de hacerlo.

Me miro directo a los ojos y por un momento vi en su mirada algo que nunca antes vi, algo que nunca antes me había dedicado a mí. Cerró los ojos y yo lo imité. Fue cuestión de segundos para que pegara sus labios a los míos. Mi respiración se corto y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Edward llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla y la otra hasta mi cintura. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse acompasados mientras mi corazón volvía a latir con una velocidad impresionante y mis manos subían hasta la cabeza de Edward para poder tomar sus cabellos cobrizos. Su lengua rozó levemente mi labio inferior pidiendo que le deje paso hacia mi boca, lo cual hice de inmediato.

Mi cabeza estaba en blanco hasta que dos imágenes aparecieron de la nada: primero la cara de Jake. En ese momento me pareció que Edward ponía más entusiasmo en el beso. La segundo imagen que paso por mi cabeza fue la cara de Bella. En ese momento Edward se tenso y aproveche entonces para separarme de él rápidamente y recuperar un poco de aire.

Sin duda ese beso había sido el mejor de toda mi vida, el mejor y el más equivocado de todos.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward mirándome con ojos torturados.

No entendía a que se refería su pregunta. A si porque había pensado en Bella y en Jake justo en el momento del beso, a si porque me alejé de él en el primer momento que encontré la oportunidad o a si porque pensaba que el beso había sido el más equivocado de todos. Igualmente para todas esas opciones había una respuesta y resultaba ser la misma.

Porque honesta bien Edward –conteste con la voz tomada- Porque ni Jake ni Bella se merecen esto. Son buenos, son personas geniales y los amamos y… ¿Así les demostramos lo importantes que son para nosotros?

Pero Sophy yo…

¡No! No quiero oírte, no quiero –llevé mis manos hacia mis oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas trataban escapar de su jaula- ¡No tenías que haberme besado Edward, no tenías! ¿Cómo haré ahora para arrancarte de mi corazón? ¡Venía tan bien con eso!

Sophy lo siento yo solo quería que supieras que…

¡No! No Edward, no, no ¡Ve con Bella! Ve con ella que yo iré con Jacob. Ve con Bella y olvida este beso, yo haré lo mismo

Corrí a toda velocidad esquivando árboles y arbustos. No podía creer lo que había hecho, había desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad que la vida podía haberme dado. Me había rehusado a escuchar a Edward, escuchar algo que tal vez hubiese cambiado mi vida. Pero yo no iba a quedarme con la culpa en medio de mi alma, yo no iba a hacerles eso ni a Jake ni a Bella, nunca. Dañarlos de esa manera, engañarlos así… yo no podía, no podía. Prefería morir de amor antes que dañarlos de esa manera tan vil. Edward tendría que olvidar aquel beso que él quiso darme Dios sabe porque, y era mejor que yo nunca me enterara el porque. En mi caso, jamás olvidaría aquel beso, tendrían que lavarme el cerebro para sacarme ese hermoso recuerdo. Jamás de los jamases lograría sacarlo de mi ser. Desde esa noche tenía un tatuaje grabado a fuego en mi corazón.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 76[/u]: Echa un lío

Esto era horrendo, definitivamente horrendo ¡Odiaba ser una estúpida e inútil humana! ¿En que servía? ¡En nada! Solo estaba para estorbar… Horrendo.

Los Cullen no dejaban de entrenar día y noche, esto me hacía acordar demasiado a la época de entrenamientos para enfrentar a los neófitos. Era lo mismo, solo que había más esperanza aquella vez, ahora lo único que había era presión y miedo. No es fácil convivir en un ambiente así.

Edward estaba como loco, discutía con todo el mundo, ya era prácticamente un extraño para mí aunque conmigo solía ser dulce pero distante a la vez. Todo este extraño cambio de actitud había comenzado después de que nos enteramos que los Vulturis vendrían en tan solo tres días. Edward había ido tras Sophy que huyo desesperada para decírselo a Jake, o al menos eso entendí. Tanto Sophy como Edward estaban extraños, no se hablaban, ni se miraban y Sophy ni siquiera me hablaba. No quería llegar a conclusiones adelantadas pero estaba segura que allí había gato encerrado y que de alguna manera estaba involucrada.

¿Bella? ¡Bella, despierta!

Parpadeé abruptamente y contemple el rostro divertido de Alice.

¿Acaso estabas durmiendo despierta Bella? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Estaba pensando en que algo anda mal, muy, muy mal

Mmm, deja de pensar eso ¿Si? –me pidió suplicante.

No puedo Alice ¡No puedo! Es que… ¡Solo mira lo que todo esto esta causando! ¿Viste a Edward? ¿Lo viste? ¡Ayer se peleó contigo! Y eso no fue nada comprado con la discusión que tuvo con Emmett –tan solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

Él solo… No esta pasando un bueno momento, al igual que todos. Estamos muy tensos y presionados –me explico poniendo su mano helada sobre mi hombro- Bella, solo falta un día

El tono de voz se notaba totalmente triste, destrozado, casi tanto como el que solía tener Edward.

Solo un día… ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se dignaba a pasar tan rápido? ¡No era justo! ¿No podía pasar más lento? Aun no estábamos listos, nadie lo estaba ¿Aunque es posible estar listo para lo que se avecinaba? Tal vez no. No quería imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo Sophy en estos momentos…

Desvié mi mirada al enorme ventanal del salón. Estos últimos días casi ni salía de la casa de los Cullen, ya le había explicado a Charlie que había algo que no iba bien. No tenía tiempo para inventarle una mentira así que solo le dije que luego le explicaría todo, bueno… toda la mentira.

Repentinamente vi a Sophy caminar con la cabeza gacha, cual condenado a muerte, a paso lento.

Iré a hablar con ella –murmuré y me puse de pie.

Camine velozmente por la casa hasta hallar la puerta de salida y poder perseguir a Sophy. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la estaba siguiendo.

¿Qué pasa, Bella? –preguntó sn voltearse ni siquiera detener su marcha.

Quería hablar contigo, hace mucho que no hablamos… ¿Cómo estas?

¿Cómo podría estar? ¿Espectacularmente? –dijo con ironía.

Lo siento –me disculpe.

Fue entonces que Sophy paró de caminar y me enfrento con sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento.

No te disculpes Bella, no tienes porque disculparte. La única que debe disculparse aquí soy yo

¿Pero por que? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño sin comprender lo que decía.

Por todo ¡Todo! Por alterar a tu futura familia. Se que tanto tu como ellos no están pasando su mejor momento y lamento haberle hecho eso a Edward

¿Qué cosa Sophy? Tú no le hiciste nada…

¡Si, si le hice! Lo cambie, con toda esta situación se convirtió en un lunático paranoico y lo siento tanto

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego estas últimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas blancas como la nieve.

No dude ni dos segundos en abrazarla y fue entonces que prácticamente se desplomó. Sentí como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y dependía tan solo de mi agarre. Lloraba a más no poder y no dejaba de pedirme disculpas por algo que yo no entendía.

Ay Bella –susurró con la voz quebrada y se alejo levemente de mí- No puedo seguir con esto

Tranquila Sophy, todo saldrá bien. Los vampiros y los lobos te protegerán, nada te pasará

No estoy refiriéndome a eso

¿Entonces a que te refieres? –esta chica estaba confundiéndome.

Bella, si tengo que desaparecer de este mundo quiero hacerlo con la conciencia limpia…

No digas eso Sophy, no desaparecerás…

¡Solo escúchame! –grito alterada, interrumpiéndome. Me quede callada por su grito y la observé fijamente mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo- Escúchame, por favor, y trata de no odiarme –suplicó ahora en un suave susurro.

¡Sophy! –exclamó una voz detrás de mi, era Edward.

Le interpelada abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Tomó mi mano y estaba dispuesta a llevarme hacia el bosque sino fuese porque Edward había agarrado mi otra mano.

Estaba hablando con Bella –le gruñó Sophy perforándolo con la mirada.

Lo se –contestó- pero no esta bien

Lo mire extrañada ¿Qué no estaba bien? ¿Qué hablase conmigo estaba mal? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Era por causa de Edward que Sophy no me hablaba más?

¿Por qué Sophy no puede hablar conmigo? –le pregunté enfadada.

No es que no pueda, amor –me dijo con ternura pero no tenía tiempo para caer en sus redes.

Dijiste que no estaba bien

Se quedo callado mientras su vista vagaba entre mi rostro y el de Sophy, quien lo contemplaba desafiante.

¿Y Edward? ¿Por qué no esta bien que yo hable con ella? –insistió Sophy.

Tu sabes bien porque

¡Pero yo no! Edward, por favor –supliqué. Tenía que darle justo donde más le dolía- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

Utilicé mi mejor cara de cordero degollado y mi tono de voz más lastimoso y al parecer daba resultado.

¿Quieres quedarte con ese peso por siempre? –preguntó Sophy dejando su mirada hostil reemplazándola por una llena de pena.

No es un peso

¡No puedes decir eso! –le gritó llena de cólera. Su humor estaba muy cambiante- Yo ya se lo dije a Jake –susurró y Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Y que dijo él? –preguntó Edward lleno de curiosidad ¿Era mi parecer o yo estaba de más?

Bueno… no lo tomo de maravilla pero le explique como fue todo y me perdonó aunque quedo un poco resentido… solo unas horas. Yo le diré a Bella si quieres, pero tal vez debas ser tú quien deba decírselo

¿Decirme que? –pregunté mirándolo a los dos.

Edward bajo la mirada y tomo mi mano con más fuerza, a todo esto, Sophy ya había soltado mi mano y ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Miré confundida a mi perfecto vampiro que últimamente se encontraba perturbado y cambiante. Él tomo mi cara con ambas manos y acaricio mis mejillas con suavidad. Algo andaba mal, podía verlo en sus torturados ojos dorados.

Bella, yo… -comenzó a decir pero no puedo terminar su oración ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

¡Lo bese! –exclamó Sophy.

Tanto yo como Edward la miramos extrañados ¿Qué había dicho?

¿Qué? –pregunté en tono muy bajo.

Bese a Edward, es eso lo que quería decirte y lo que le dije a Jake. Lo siento mucho Bella, es que estaba tan desesperada con la noticia que dije "No quiero irme del mundo sin saber como se siente" y lo besé pero no duro nada, te lo juro. Me alejé de él en seguida y él no tenía idea, quedo perplejo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no es su culpa

Me quede con la boca abierta mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

Eso no es verdad –dijo.

¿Cómo que no es verdad? –le pregunté echa un lío.

Si, si es verdad –le contrarió Sophy- Edward, cierra la boca

No dejare que…

¡Shh! –lo calló- Calladito te vez mas bonito ¿Si? Emm, bueno ¿No es la hora de la práctica? Queda un día ¡Poco tiempo! Hay que ir emm… con los demás –dijo todo tan velozmente me que costo entenderle.

Pero, yo, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? –pregunté tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos y mirando a los dos.

Perdóname –me dijo Sophy y luego se fue.

¿Edward?

Te contaré todo, pero después –me aseguró.

No sabía si exigirle su versión de la historia o contentarme con lo que oí ¿Contentarme? Era imposible contentarme con eso. Aunque había sido solo un beso nada mas ¿Nada mas?

¿Fue solo un beso? ¿Nada más?

Claro que nada más –se apresuró a decir tomando mis manos y acercándose a mí- pero no fue como Sophy lo dijo… Luego te lo contaré

Esta bien

Antes de comenzar a caminar me puse de puntitas de pie y bese sus fríos labios. Él me respondió el beso con ansias pero claro, tuvo que separarme, como siempre. Me sonrió y tomo mi mano para ir hacia donde los demás se encontrarían practicando.

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 77[/u]: Su llegada

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, por nada en el mundo quería que el día comenzara. Ya no había tiempo, ya no quedaban días, apenas debíamos conformarnos con horas. Los Cullen y los lobos estuvieron entrenando con la mayor voluntad y concentración que poseían pero, siendo realistas, tres días no son suficientes.

Me levante del diván que había en la habitación de Edward, lugar donde hacía dos noches estaba durmiendo. Miré todo a mí alrededor y respiré lentamente para intentar tranquilizarme. Si yo estaba alterada ¿Cómo estaría Sophy? ¿Ya habría despertado?

El día anterior, luego de la gran confesión, Sophy apenas si podía verme a la cara, aunque en realidad eso no difería mucho de cómo había estado antes de contarme lo sucedido. Sin embargo, esta vez fui yo quien decidió al fin tomar riendas en el asunto y acercarme hacia ella para poder charlar y demostrarle que a pesar que no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo que besaran a mi novio, mi perfecto vampiro y solo mío, no la odiaba ni nada de eso y no quería pelear con ella, mucho menos en ese momento.

¡Bella! –me llamó Alice desde el primer piso- ¡Ya esta el desayuno, apúrate o se te enfriará!

Suspire y moví mis pies con lentitud para llegar al borde de la escalera y comenzar a bajarla sin entusiasmo. Trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría horas mas tarde pero se me era imposible.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Alice, Esme y Rose haciendo su mejor actuación aparentando que todo estaba bien y que todo el mundo era feliz. Ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ver aquella obra hipócrita decidí terminar rápidamente mi desayuno, agradecer por él y huir de inmediato.

Me encontraba merodeando por el jardín de Esme cuando me encontré con alguien que nunca pensé en encontrarme allí: Emmett.

Hola –saludé solo por cortesía. En realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Emmett me miró y me dedico una leve sonrisa que borró casi al instante.

Okey, eso si era raro, super raro. Definitivamente él no iba a montar aquel show de "Todo esta bien, todos somos felices" y eso me gustaba aunque claro, no me podía acostumbrar a la idea de un Emmett triste, sin hacer chistes ni siquiera gastarme hasta más no poder.

Me acerqué al enorme vampiro, que estaba apoyado contra un árbol, y me senté para después contemplarlo desde arriba. Digamos que desde ese ángulo parecía aun más grande, era ya casi una montaña, un gigante.

No soporto estar allí adentro –me confesó haciendo una mueca.

Yo tampoco

Siento que no les importa lo que pasa. Todos hacen su vida como si nada cuando en un par de horas estaremos intentando proteger la vida de una de nuestra familia

La quieres mucho ¿No?

Claro –sonrió- Es como mi hermanita menor, la más pequeña de todas. No dejaré que la dañan, es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores

Desde luego. Me hubiese gustado tener un hermano mayor tan preocupado por mí como tu por Sophy

Emmett me miro con sus intensos ojos dorados y me dedico una media sonrisa, en ese momento note que él y Edward tenían más en común que solo la piel blanca, los ojos dorados y su especial dieta. Emmett se deslizo por el árbol hasta terminar sentado junto a mí y tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

Tú también eres como una hermanita menor para mí ¿Por qué crees que te burlo tanto? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que los hermanos mayores hacen también?

Solté una leve carcajada y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su gigantesco hombro ¡Cada parte de este hombre era enorme!

¿Emmett?

¿Si?

¿Cómo crees que resulte todo?

Lanzó un suspiro lleno de pesadumbre.

No lo se, la verdad es que no quiero pensar en cosas malas porque, ya sabes, no es mi estilo –sonrió ampliamente dejándome ver sus perfectos dientes blancos- Espero que todo salga bien

Si, lo mismo espero yo –fruncí el ceño- Al menos tu serás útil para algo, digo, con ese tamaño… es imposible que no seas útil –él carcajeó- Pero en cambio yo soy una buena para nada, ni siquiera se que va a pasar conmigo en el momento de la batalla

¿Edward no te lo dijo? –preguntó sorprendido.

No… ¿Tu sabes?

¡Claro! Te usaran como carnada

Trague en seco mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos.

¿Car-carnada?

Emmett estalló en risas mientras yo lo miraba sin comprender y aun con el corazón en la boca.

Era una broma Bella, no tengo idea de lo que planea hacer Edward contigo pero gracias

¿Por qué me agradeces? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño en señal de que estaba molesta por su estúpida broma.

Por sacarme una carcajada hermanita –me dijo con dulzura

Eres un idiota –murmure con una sonrisa y lo abracé.

¡Emmett! –nos interrumpió una voz.

Me separé de él y me quede mirando a Carlisle que nos contemplaba con una sonrisa pero a la vez su rostro estaba invadido de preocupación y seriedad. Demasiadas emociones para un solo rostro.

Perdón que interrumpa –se disculpo Carlisle de manera sublime- Necesitamos aclarar unos últimos detalles

Ahora voy –contesto y Carlisle se marcho no sin antes dedicarme una tierna sonrisa- Bueno, supongo que es hora de ver que pasará

¿Me van a contar algo o es solo cosa de familia Cullen?

Tu ya eres una Cullen… pero esto es cosa de vampiros, cosa que no eres

Desapareció de mi vista dejándome como última imagen su sonrisa burlona y el sonido de su sonora carcajada. Lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada pero hubiese sido ridículo ya que no estaba presente para verlo así que me limite a refunfuñar un par de insultos.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el tronco de aquel árbol y cerré los ojos intentando pensar cosas buenas como los momentos felices con Edward o Jake. De vez en cuando se cruzaban recuerdos donde Sophy se hacía presente y eso me angustiaba mucho. De pronto esos recuerdos pasaron a ser cosas que nunca había vivido antes. Estábamos todos en un prado, no era el prado que teníamos con Edward, era otro… más oscuro, mas lúgubre. Como dije, estábamos todos, desde vampiros hasta hombres lobo y también estaban los Vulturis. Luego de eso todo pasó a ser imágenes borrosas y un grito agudo que supe reconocer en seguida de quien era: de Sophy.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente y note mi respiración agitada al igual que mi corazón. Estúpidas pesadillas que tenía que tener en estos momentos ¡¿Por qué mi cabeza tenía que hacerme pasar estos malos momentos?

Parpadeé un par de veces para ubicarme en espacio tiempo y me llevó un par de segundos notar la presencia de Edward.

Perdón, no quería despertarte

No, esta bien, no me despertaste, mi sueño me despertó –si es que a esa cosa horrenda podía llamársela sueño.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? –preguntó preocupado mirándome atentamente.

Tuve una pesadilla, pero eso no importa ¿Cómo anda todo?

Edward suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. Automáticamente me apegué a él y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas.

Recién terminamos de arreglar las últimas cosas. Ellos… Alice vio que llegaran a eso de las tres de la tarde, la idea es llegar un tiempo antes para analizar el lugar y que no haya ningún enemigo merodeando

¿Qué haré yo? Porque supongo que no te quedarás conmigo

No puedo quedarme, necesitan mi ayuda, necesitamos todos los dones que podamos poseer a nuestro favor

¿Entonces? No pienso quedarme sola con los brazos cruzados. Los lobos estarán allí también así que… ¿Me quedaré con Sophy?

Edward me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿Acaso lo que acababa de decir era una estupidez o una incoherencia de primera?

¿Con Sophy? Es a ella a la que buscan ¿Lo olvidas? Estando con ella correrías el mismo o tal vez más peligro que estando en la batalla conmigo

No exageres –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No exagero, Bella. Estamos hablando de los Vulturis, no lo olvides

¿Dejaran a Sophy sola?

Ella no quiere quedarse, nunca estuvo en los planes dejarla en la casa sola, tiene que estar con nosotros así podemos protegerla

Oh… ¿Y por que yo no puedo ir? –reclamé.

Vamos amor, no te pongas así

¿Así como? ¡Es injusto! Ella es en blanco principal y la llevan con ustedes y yo que esta vez estoy fuera de esto ¿Qué? ¡Me dejan Dios sabe donde!

No estas fuera de todo esto Bella, eres humana, recuérdalo, la más vulnerable. Te quedarás en La Push, con Billy y Charlie

¡No! No quiero, no lo haré

Esta fuera de discusión –dijo de manera totalmente seria, poniéndole punto final a un tema que yo recién estaba comenzando.

Me lo quede mirando sin decir nada. No quería quedarme fuera de todo siempre, yo quería estar allí ¡Es injusto! Por lo menos podrían proteger a Sophy tanto como me protegen a mí.

Si quieres que este en La Push, eso haré –dije sin hacer ninguna mueca ni gesto con la cara.

Gracias –me dedico una media sonrisa que hizo que me ablandara un poco. Odiaba que me tuviese bajo su hechizo.

Tu me debes una charla, y mas te vale no hacerte el desentendido. Tienes que contarme lo que pasó con Sophy hace tres días y porque decías que ella estaba mintiendo

Te prometo que te lo contaré, pero no ahora, no es momento

¿Por qué no? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él me dedico una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de tristeza.

Ya no queda tiempo, falta poco para que sean las dos y media

¿Qué? ¿Ya?

Si –se puse de pie y me tendió la mano para levantarme a mí- Tengo que llevarte al límite de La Push, allá estará esperándote Jacob

Estaba a punto de negarme pero había dicho que haría lo que él quisiera ya que… él sabría lo que era mejor para mí, para él y para todos.

Suspiré resignada y tomé su mano para ponerme de pie. Caminamos hasta su auto y en cuestión de minutos llegamos al límite donde estaba Jake esperándonos.

Nos veremos luego –me dijo Edward.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abalancé sobre el acorralándolo entre mis brazos.

Cuídate, por favor, cuídate –le supliqué- Aléjate de Jane

Amor, tranquila, nada me pasará ¿Si? Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien ¿Si amor?

Asentí con la cabeza y me separe solo un poco de él para besas sus fríos y dulces labios.

Mejor ve, se esta impacientando

Adiós –susurré y salí del auto para correr a los brazos de Jake que me esperaban abiertos.

Subimos a su moto y al llegar a su casa volvimos a abrazarnos.

Tu también cuídate, no intentes hacerte el héroe como la otra vez

Se como cuidarme Bells –me dijo rodeando los ojos con un leve tono de superioridad.

No seas idiota Jake que la última vez estabas así de confiado y sabes como terminó todo

Eso fue por culpa de Leah

No hay excusas válidas. Solo limítate a cuidarte

Esta bien mamá –dijo en tono burlón. Le avente un manotazo en la cabeza aunque controlando mi fuerza ya que no quería romperme la mano.

¿Auch?

Cierra el pico –le ordené. Mire hacia mi alrededor y vi la patrulla de Charlie- ¿Dónde esta Charlie?

Con mi padre. Se fueron de pesca –me informó.

Oh, ya veo ¿Y están a salvo allí?

Van a volver en cualquier momento pero si, la batalla no se librara ni cerca de donde ellos están

¿Y donde será?

Dos kilómetros hacia el norte pasando el camino desierto ¿Lo recuerdas? Donde andábamos en motos cuando tu chupasangre se olvido de tu existencia

Jacob, no quiero pelear. Y si, recuerdo donde era

¡Perfecto! Esto era genial, Jacob me había dado el dato que yo necesitaba. Lo único que quedaba hacer era no decidir nada o de otro modo Alice me arruinaría todo, como de costumbre hace con su irritante don.

Me quede pensativa mientras analizaba todas las opciones que tenía. Si planteaba más de un plan seguro podría confundir a Alice. Al parecer mi cara de "estoy pensando" llamó la atención de Jake y lo hizo razonar.

Ni se te ocurra ir –me dijo haciéndome desprender de mis pensamientos.

¿Eh?

Que ni se te ocurra ir

No pienso ir, Edward dijo que me quedara aquí

Jacob soltó una sonora carcajada y me miro enarcando las cejas.

¿Y piensas que soy tan estúpido como para creer que te quedaras aquí solo porque él te lo dijo? Se que perdiste bastante de tu vida por su culpa pero aun te queda un poco de personalidad

Eso era ofensivo.

¿No te tienes que ir? –le pregunte enojada.

Si –suspiró- Por si no vuelvo a verte quiero decirte que te quiero mucho

No más que a Sophy –susurré pensando que no había alcanzado a oírme… error.

De eso nunca estaré seguro

Lo mire directo a los ojos por unos segundos y me acerque para darle un fuerte abrazo. El calor que le transmitía a mi cuerpo era casi insoportable. Se soltó de mis brazos y salió corriendo directo hacia el bosque.

¿Quedarme? Si, claro. No sería la inútil humana otra vez, claro que no. Esta vez si tenía que servir de distracción, eso haría pero nada de quedarme a un costado de brazos cruzados ¡Ya no más! Y si Edward o Jake o quien sea se enoja conmigo, pues bueno, aceptare las consecuencias pero tenía que sacarme el peso de sentirme nada útil.

Con mi estrepitoso cacharro llegué hasta el final del camino desierto. El miedo me invadió cuando comencé a adentrarme al bosque aferrando con todas mis fuerzas la pequeña brújula que tenía en la mano derecha y el arrugado mapa que sostenía con la mano izquierda. Repentinamente mis ojos captaron una sombra que pasó a una velocidad increíble por mi lado derecho. Me quede quieta como una piedra y lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza no fue nada bueno: esa sobra podría ser un Vulturi.

¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? –me preguntó enfadada Alice.

Casi se me escapa el corazón de la boca cuando se me apareció así, sin más. Tenía ganas de lanzarse unos cuantos insultos por haberme asustado de esa manera pero no era momento para aquello ya que ella se veía verdaderamente molesta, nunca la había visto así antes.

¿Vas a contestarme?

Yo… yo…

¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes que hora es?

Emm ¿Las tres?

¡Y tenemos una ganadora! –exclamó con sarcasmo- Bella, ya es tarde y no puedo permitir que te vuelvas sola, sería muy peligroso

¿Entonces?

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios. Su mueca me dejaba pensar que no quería decir lo que iba a decir.

Tendré que llevarte conmigo –soltó aun con los ojos cerrados.

No podía estar más feliz ¡Al fin me incluirían en algo! Aunque enseguida pensé ¿Estar ahí no empeoraría todo? Fue entonces que quise darme un buen golpe por ser tan estúpida y cabeza dura.

Ven –me tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarme por el bosque- No estamos lejos, Edward de seguro ya se entero y debe estar maldiciendo como el mejor. No te sorprendas si lo encuentras de un pésimo humor. Te sugiero que ni te acerques a él, es preferible que estés con el perro

Jacob

Tu me entiendes

En cuestión de menos de cinco minutos llegamos al enorme prado y mi boca quedo totalmente abierta cuando pude observar que era igual al prado con el cual había soñado hacía un par de horas. No me costó mucho ubicar a todos los Cullen que me miraban horrorizados. Esta había sido la peor idea de todas, sin duda alguna. Desvié mi mirada de ellos y encontré con la manada de lobos y sus miradas eran iguales a la de mi futura familia vampira. Repito, la peor idea.

Iba a acercarme a Edward pero Alice me frenó repentinamente. Todos se quedaron alertas y tomaron posiciones de batalla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y fue entonces que vi como un grupo de aproximadamente diez encapuchados se acercaba a paso lento. Todos los integrantes de aquel grupo frenaron a unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrábamos y se quitaron las capuchas de la cabeza. No encontré a Jane y eso me hizo soltar un suspiro.

Yo te protegeré –me susurró Alice.

Me limite a asentir mientras mis piernas temblaban por el miedo.

Venimos a buscar a Sophie –habló uno de ellos con vos seria pero encantadora a la vez. Era alto y bastante fornido. Sus cabellos castaños se movían a causa de la brisa que soplaba en el prado- Nos informaron que ustedes le estaban dando hospedaje

Así es –contestó Carlisle- ¿Podríamos saber que piensan hacer con ella?

Se la acusa de traición y el castigo se llevará a cabo en Volterra –le contestó.

¿Cuál será el castigo? –preguntó esta vez Edward con un tono de voz bastante alterado.

No es de su incumbencia

Si, lo es –le contrarió Edward avanzando un par de pasos hacia los vampiros enemigos.

Como acto reflejo quise acercarme a él para detenerlo pero Alice me aferró del brazo para que no pudiera moverme.

¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó otro vampiro de cabellos rojizos.

Aquí estoy –contesto Sophy saliendo del bosque acompañada de un lobo, Sam. Y no muy lejos se encontraba Jake enseñándole los dientes a los Vulturis de manera amenazadora- Y les informo que no planeo entregarme para que me maten por algo que no hice

Entonces no nos quedará otra opción que hacer esto por la fuerza

No se dijo nada más. Lo siguiente fueron figuras borrosas moviendo de un lado hacia el otro sin parar. Mis ojos intentaban captar a Edward o a Alice cuando intentaba defenderme pero no podía ver nada. Me tape los oídos ya que en sonido de sus miembros rompiéndose me causaba repugnancia y mucha impresión. Lo que no podía hacer era cerrar los ojos, por mucho que quisiera, no podía. Intentaba ver claramente los movimientos de Edward pero era imposible. Pronto el grupo de diez Vulturis fue reducido a siete. Por suerte nuestro bando no tenía bajas e imploraba que se mantuviera así hasta el final.

Edward se detuvo unos segundos y le lanzó una mirada a Alice quien, después de esquivar un izquierdazo de un maldito, volteó hacia ambos lados como si estuviese buscando algo. Mi novio apareció junto a nosotras en menos de un segundo.

No la encuentro –dijo Alice.

¿No ves nada?

No, cuando vea algo lo sabrás

Edward se fue y siguió luchando mientras yo recorría con mi vista todo el lugar para verificar quien faltaba. En cierto punto era obvio: Sophy. Me sorprendía como no habían ido a buscarla, quiero decir, no podía estar sola ¡Ella era el objetivo principal!

Tranquila, esta peleando a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Se fue para perseguir un olor que le resultó familiar

¿Alice también podía leer mentes o mi cara de preocupación me había delatado?

Pasaron diez minutos más y fue entonces cuando Alice quedó totalmente inmóvil con sus ojos mirando un punto fijo. Edward reacciono con suma velocidad y se encargo del vampiro con el que Alice se estaba enfrentando. Con unos movimientos rápidos Edward hizo añicos al maldito Vulturi de cabellos rojizos y miro a Alice con cara de horror.

Iré por ella. Cuida a Bella –dijo y salió corriendo como un rayo.

¿Qué paso? –pregunté desesperada.

Jane encontró a Sophy

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 78[/u]: Lo innegable

(Narra Sophy)

Esta decidido –dijo Carlisle juntando ambas manos- A las dos y medie nos dirigiremos al prado y allí recorreremos el lugar en un radio de un kilómetro para asegurarnos de que no halla nadie.

Todos asintieron, incluyéndome. Había estado escuchando cada instrucción con sumo cuidado ya que yo iría con ellos y era quien corría más peligro por lo tanto la que debía cuidarse más y seguir al pie de la letra lo que Carlisle y Jasper, él experto en combate, decían.

Sophy –me llamó Carlisle- ¿Podrías avisarle a Jacob sobre lo que estuvimos hablando, especialmente esto último del horario para estar en el prado?

Si, claro. No hay problema. Ya voy

¿Ir? –preguntó enarcando las cejas- Solo basta una llamada

Oh claro… una llamada

Di media vuelta con la cabeza gacha y me alejé del lugar de reunión para dirigirme a la gran casa, o más bien mansión, blanca en busca de mi celular. No costo nada encontrarlo, estaba en la habitación de Edward, sobre el diván.

¿Si? –la voz de Jake hacía que mis ojos se humedecieran. Desde el beso con Edward no podía evitar sentirme culpable cada vez que veía u oía a Jake. Él no se merecía lo que le había hecho, era tan buen chico.

Jake, soy yo, Sophy

¡Hasta que te dignaste a llamar!

No estaba segura de si Jacob estaba enojado o solo irónico.

Estuve ocupada… ya sabes, entrenando. Hoy es el día

Si, lo se –dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Querían que te avisara que estaremos media hora antes de que lleguen ellos

¿Eso sería…?

Alrededor de las dos y media. No es necesario que ustedes sean tan puntuales. Estaremos revisando el área por si acaso

¿Tú irás? ¿Es definitivo?

Es mejor que quedarme sola ¿No crees?

Por tratarse de ti, yo me quedaría contigo en vez de ir a la batalla

No Jake, yo soy el blanco aquí y cualquiera que este a mi lado corre peligro. Si solo fuéramos nosotros dos… no duraríamos ni tres segundos

Que poca fe tienes en mí. Hieres mi ego

Puse los ojos en blanco a sabiendas de que él no podía verme.

¿Y Bella? –preguntó repentinamente.

No lo se. Es obvio que no irá. Creo que la idea es que vaya a tu casa y se quede con Billy y Charlie

Oh, ya veo

Escuché un ruido a mis espaldas. Me volteé rápidamente, como de costumbre ya que estaba bastante perseguida o más bien psicópata, y me encontré con Edward apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Bueno Jake, creo que debo irme

Te veré luego

Si. Adiós

Te quiero mucho Sophy

Yo también –y corté.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y me quede mirando fijamente a Edward que lo único que hacía era dedicarme una cara llena de tristeza. Odiaba verlo triste.

¿Necesitas algo? –pregunté ya que me estaba impacientando.

Nada, solo quiero verte

Mordí mi labio inferior y despeiné mi cabello de manera nerviosa ¿Verte había dicho? Me ponía muy incómoda que la gente simplemente se me quedara mirando, sin decir nada, y más si esa persona era Edward.

Hay cosas que hacer –le recordé.

Tenemos unos minutos

Bella aun sigue aquí. Deberías llevarla al límite y que Jake la vaya a buscar desde allí. Puedo llamarlo para decirle que la espere allí y…

Levanto su mano derecha en signo de que me callara. Así lo hice pero le dedique una mirada envenenada ¿Por qué tenía que callarme? ¿Quién se creía? Estuve a punto de quejarme pero el me interrumpió.

Yo hablaré con Jacob, no necesito que estés como intermediaria. Ahora solo quiero pasar lo que queda de este tiempo relativamente tranquilo contigo

¿Tranquilo? No se tu pero yo no estoy para nada tranquila

Dije relativamente tranquilo –me recordó con una media sonrisa en los labios que me hizo perder todo el aire que cargaban mis pulmones.

Sería el último momento con él antes de la batalla, en eso debía darle la razón. No podía desperdiciarlo pero claro, no lo besaría ni dejaría que me besara. Ya me arrepentía bastante de aquel beso inesperado en el bosque. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No quería sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

¿Edward?

¿Si?

¿Puedo abrazarte? –desvié mi mirada al suelo algo avergonzada por preguntar algo que generalmente no se pregunta.

Esas cosas no se preguntan –me dijo y pude adivinar que estaba sonriendo- Ven aquí

Levante la mirada y lo vi con los brazos abiertos, esperándome. Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a sus brazos y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Todo saldrá bien –susurró acariciando mi cabeza.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Porque así deseo que sea y si lo deseo con suficiente fuerza creo que lograre que pase

¿Sabes que lo que estas diciendo es algo totalmente estupido, no? Y que es algo que tu usualmente no dirías

Hay momentos en que la desesperación es tan grande que uno termina por aferrarse a la primer cosa que le promete algo próspero

Fruncí el ceño y al mismo tiempo sonreí.

Eso si es algo que tu dirías. Palabras raras e inteligentes

Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Es hora –sentenció.

¿Y por que no me sueltas entonces?

No quiero alejarme de ti, temo perderte

¿Pero no habías dicho que todo saldrá bien? –pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras me alejaba solo un poco de él para poder verle la cara.

Si, pero el miedo siempre esta presente

Negué con la cabeza mientras el solo se limitaba a sonreírme de esa manera hermosa que solo él poseía.

Iré a llevar a Bella a lo de Black

¿No tienes que antes avisarle a Jake para así la va a buscar en el límite?

¿Y tu como sabes que no arregle eso con él antes de incluso venir a hablar contigo?

Me quede callada y Edward disfruto de mi silencio. Al parecer le gustaba dejarme sin palabras. Se acerco para besarme la frente y se fue.

Sophy, respira –me ordenó Rose mientras corríamos a velocidad media por el bosque.

Nos encontrábamos como a un kilómetro del prado. Estábamos haciendo lo que Carlisle había dicho, inspeccionar la zona. Edward insistió en que no era correcto que yo saliera a inspeccionar también pero le dije con mi mejor tono de "cierra la boca": Iré y punto.

No hay nada… ¿Verdad? –siendo mitad vampira no podía estar cien por ciento segura de nada.

No –contestó Rosalie parando la marcha- Deberíamos volver. No es que no crea en mi fuerza pero yo sola no podré protegerte de más de dos Vulturis

Ni que lo digas

Volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos. En el prado se encontraban casi todos, incluyendo lobos. Los únicos que faltaban eran Edward y Emmett que seguro se habían quedado revisando debajo de cada roca. Exagerados.

¿Qué hora es? –pregunté con voz tranquila para que los demás no notaran mi miedo.

Eso no debe importarte, Sophy –me dijo Alice.

Pero me importa ¿Qué hora es?

Concéntrate en estar relajada. Rindes menos si estas nerviosa –me aconsejó Jasper.

Estoy relajada –mentí.

Se me quedo mirando fijamente con mirada seria. Claro, había olvidado el don de Jasper. A él podía mentirle respecto a cualquier cosa menos mis estados de ánimo y no había forma en el mundo de ocultar mi nerviosismo y mi miedo.

Se acercó a mi hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de mi oído.

No dejaremos que te pase nada –susurró muy, muy bajito.

Lo se –module con los labios.

Jasper sonrió y se fue a hablar con Carlisle.

Volví mi vista hacia donde estaba Alice pero me sorprendí al ver que ya no estaba ¿Dónde había ido? Aunque no tuviese reloj y nadie me había contestado mi pregunta, sabía perfectamente que ya faltaba poco para las tres.

Seguía mirando el espacio que Alice había dejado vacío cuando Edward y Emmett volvieron. Ambos estaban muy serios y no había ni un quede de felicidad en sus rostros. Eso en Edward podía esperármelo pero en Emmett… él era diferente. Siempre feliz, y ahora esa felicidad, esa sonrisa hermosa que tenía, había desaparecido.

Ya casi es hora –escuche decir a Carlisle que se encontraba con Jasper, Edward y Esme.

¿Dónde esta Alice? –preguntó Esme.

Se fue a dar una vuelta –contesto Jasper.

Fue en ese momento que Edward gruñó y maldijo sin disimular ni un poco. Todos nos lo quedamos viendo raro, incluso los lobos. Algunos de estos últimos incluso rieron a su manera lobuna.

¿Qué había hecho a Edward enfadar tanto? No lo entendía ¿Había sido el hecho de que Alice había querido dar una vuelta por el bosque? No me parecía un motivo para soltar semejante palabrota además Alice es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Edward se volteó y fulminó con la mirada a Jacob ¿Y que había hecho ahora mi pobre Jake para ganarse esa mirada asesina? Entonces la respuesta llegó junto a Alice: Bella ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella aquí? Esto era demasiado peligroso para una humana ¡Y más aun cuando la humana es propensa a los accidentes!

Todo el mundo la miraba con cara de: ¿Que haces aquí, Bella? Esto es una estupidez.

De pronto todo el mundo se tensó, ellos estaban aquí. Disimuladamente me escondí detrás de la enorme espalda de Emmett. Allí me sentía más que segura. El enorme vampiro volteó la cabeza para dedicarme una leve sonrisa. Se la devolví sin mucho esfuerzo.

No quería ver nada, no quería ver sus horrendos vestuarios, no quería ver sus aterradores ojos, ni siquiera quería oír sus perfectas pero a la vez escalofriantes voces.

Venimos a buscar a Sophie –dijo uno. Conocía esa voz, estaba casi segura de que era Joseph- Nos informaron que ustedes le estaban dando hospedaje

Así es –contestó Carlisle, siempre con su tranquilidad característica- ¿Podríamos saber que piensan hacer con ella?

Se la acusa de traición y el castigo se llevará a cabo en Volterra -¿Alta traición? ¡Pero por favor! Si no hubiese estado en una situación tan complicada hubiese armado un gran escándalo.

¿Cuál será el castigo? –preguntó Edward. Desvié mi mirada hacia él. Se veía tan molesto… y lindo…

No es de su incumbencia –le dijo Joseph de manera cruda.

Si, lo es –le contrarió Edward acercándosele con aire amenazador.

Por un momento tuve ganas de salir de mi escondite y agarrar a Edward de brazo para ubicarlo en su lugar ¡El estúpido tenía que controlar más sus sentimientos y así también sus actos! No fui la única que quiso retener al bobo vampiro. Bella también dio un paso hacia adelante pero Alice la retuvo.

¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó otro de ellos, pero esta vez no reconocí la voz.

Me moví lentamente hacia los arbustos y camine un poco bajo su protección para luego tomar coraje y hacerme presente.

Aquí estoy –dije aparentando indiferencia y fortaleza- Y les informo que no planeo entregarme para que me maten por algo que no hice

Entonces no nos quedará otra opción que hacer esto por la fuerza –murmuro con una sonrisa malévola en los labios el maldito vampiro de cabellos rojizos.

Ya no hubo más que decir. La batalla comenzó en ese mismo instante y mi instinto de supervivencia estaba más activo que nunca en mis casi cien años de vida. Esquivaba los golpes de manera perfecta y atinaba golpes aun mejor. Le di un buen golpe a un estúpido que tenía el don de distraer mentalmente pero claro, mi escudo mental que aparecía cuando se le daba la gana me protegía de eso. El vampiro "despistador mental" se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta caer en los brazos de Emmett que bueno… digamos que ya no nos causaría más problemas. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil y no había señales de Jane. Una brisa golpeó mi rostro e hizo llegar a mi olfato un aroma muy familiar, era de vampiro. Ante la duda salí corriendo tras el rastro que lamentablemente no me llevo a ningún lugar ¡Genial! Había corrido hasta allí por nada.

Di media vuelta refunfuñando dispuesta a volver hacia el prado cuando un sonido me hizo voltear nuevamente. Pose mis ojos en cada cosa que me rodeaba y luego de unos minutos pude divisar dos rubíes fijos en mi.

La sangre se me heló y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que el de un colibrí. Solo una palabra se me cruzó por la cabeza: correr. Y eso hice, corrí lo más rápido que pude. La risa cantarina de aquella perra me perseguía y cada vez se acercaba más y más. Frené bruscamente en una pequeña porción de sector sin árboles. Era mucho más pequeña que el prado donde la batalla se estaba desatando.

Sophy, Sophy, Sophy –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí con su sonrisa macabra- ¿No te han dicho que no debes separarte nunca de los mayores?

No le respondí. No quería entrar en sus juegos irónicos.

¿Sabes? No vine aquí sin antes informarme. Se lo de la muerte de Derek, tu novio… que tragedia ¿Verdad? Y ahora resulta que eres la novia de su asesina ¿No es eso algo extremadamente extraño? –sonrió con malicia y prosiguió- También me enteré de que amas secretamente a Edward, tu mejor amigo, prometido de tu mejor amiga ¡Y lo besaste! Wo, eso si es maldad. Creo que hasta me superas a mí

Eso es imposible –murmuré para mi misma.

También se que tienes una especie de escudo que viene y va ¿Acaso todo en ti es raro?

Me encogí de hombros. No podía creer como es que repentinamente me encontraba tranquila. Tal vez ya había asumido que ese era mi final.

Igual no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que ese escudo no funcione, así podré hacer lo que siempre quise hacer –una ráfaga de escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo- Pero, hay algo que me complica las cosas –dijo con un quede de frustración en la voz- Puedo hacerte sufrir todo lo que yo quiera, lo que me encanta pero también quiero matarte y se que tienes el don de sanación… -bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Parecía vencida, rendida ¿Es que acaso existía la posibilidad de…? Repentinamente levanto la mirada y me dedico una de sus horrendas sonrisas- Igual no debes preocuparte, investigué y se que hay dos maneras de matarte: arrancándote la cabeza –tragué saliva sonoramente. Eso no sonaba lindo- O dañando tu corazón. Para que veas que soy un alma compasiva y buena te dejaré escoger la muerte que quieras

¿No esta la opción de seguir viviendo?

Jane soltó una breve carcajada.

Morir con el humor presente, eso es importante. Te aconsejo que elijas ahora que tienes oportunidad

¿De que sirve que elija? Digo, ¿Qué me asegura que no harás lo contrario de lo que yo elija solo para molestarme más?

Rodó los ojos. Con su mano izquierda tomo el dije que colgaba del único collar que decoraba su cuello y lo beso.

Lo juro

Siendo así, prefiero la segunda opción

Que pena… Hubiese disfrutado más con la primera –se encogió de hombros- Pero debo conformarme con lo que tengo

Ni bien termino de hablar un dolor insoportable inundo cada célula de mi cuerpo. No había forma de describirlo, era horrendo, incluso peor que la conversión, mucho peor. Sentía que tres mil edificios se me estaban cayendo encima. Gritaba a todo pulmón y las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos mientras Jane solo se limitaba a sonreír. La maldita estaba gozando su momento de gloria.

Oh ¿Sabes quien se arrepintió de sus acciones? Mi hermano, Alec ¿Lo recuerdas? Me suplico que no te dañara pero bien sabes que no podía acceder a su petición. Temí que viniera para frustrar mi plan por lo que le sugerí a Aro vigilancia extrema para que no pudiera salir de Volterra y… -Jane giro su cabeza y por unos segundos el dolor desapareció- Ya no hay tiempo –susurró.

Con una velocidad extrema se acerco a mí, me tomo de cuello y me lanzó contra un árbol. Aun seguía tirada en el piso cuando hundió su fuerte mano de piedra en mi pecho. Luego, como si no fuese poco, saco una daga de plata de algún lugar por debajo de su túnica y la clavo justo en el lugar donde me había golpeado. Se alejó de mí, me sonrió por última vez y desapareció.

Me quede allí tirada con un dolor de los mil demonios, viendo el mango de la daga cuya extensión estaba dentro de mí. La sangre apenas si brotaba y si sacaba la daga iba a ser un verdadero desastre. Cualquier vampiro cerca me devoraría en un santiamén.

¡Maldito gusano! –escuché gritar a Edward- ¡Si tu perra hermana le tocó un solo…!

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y de allí salio Edward quien al verme abrió los ojos y su rostro se deformo de angustia y terror. Corrió hacia mí y me siguió observando con su rostro aún más pálido de lo que ya era. Clavo sus ojos en la daga que se hundía en mi pecho y de sus labios se escapo un gemido.

¿Qué hago con este idiota…? ¡Sophy! –Emmett había aparecido junto a alguien… Alec ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿No era que estaba en Volterra?

¿Qu-que hace él a-aquí? –pregunté con voz muy débil.

Supe lo que planeaba hacer Jane y no podía dejar que lograra su cometido ¡Y hubiese llegado a tiempo si estos dos idiotas no me capturaban! –gritó Alec quien recibió un duro golpe de Emmett en la mejilla, la cual se agrietó.

¡Tu fuiste el que causó todo esto!

Lo se, y me arrepiento

Ignoré la discusión de ambos vampiros. No tenía cabeza para eso, el dolor estaba literalmente matándome.

Edward… duele

Lo se, lo se. Emm… haremos algo ¿Si? Te quitaré la daga

¡No! –exclamé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Si no la sacamos será peor –me advirtió.

S-si la sacamos… terminaré s-seca

Edward miro a Emmett y a Alec. Emmett asintió y arrastro a Alec hacia el interior del bosque.

Listo. Solo quedamos tu y yo y de mi no debes preocuparte

No qu-quiero que la saques

No te lo estoy preguntando. Uno… dos… -tomé aire- ¡tres!

La daga salió y grité como nunca antes en mi vida. Eso había sido más que doloroso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como el pequeño prado de gente. De la nada los Cullen aparecieron ignorando la sangré que brotaba de mi pecho. Emmett y Alec que hacía apenas dos segundos se había ido, volvieron en compañía de Bella y Jake.

¡Sophy! –exclamaron los dos. Intentaron acercarse a mí pero los frenaron.

Yo mientras tanto chillaba de dolor. Aunque este dolor no era peor que el que Jane provocaba pero aun así sentía que no soportaría mucho tiempo.

Alec –dijo Edward- Si quieres hacer algo útil has que deje de sufrir

El interpelado asintió y repentinamente todo dolor desapareció. Intente hablar pero no pude moverme, estaba como paralizada.

¡Claro, para dejar de sentir dolor tenía que quedar tiesa como una piedra!

Al menos ya no te duele –susurró Edward.

Oh claro, no había escudo, por lo tanto Edward podía leer mis pensamientos. Ahora podía despedirme.

Ni lo pienses

Vamos Edward, no seas así.

No te morirás

¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó Alec.

Sophy esta hablando a través de su mente –le explico Carlisle.

¿Crees que sea posible que Alec le bajara un poco a lo que sea que esta haciendo? No me importaría sentir un poco de dolor con tal de tener un poco de movilidad.

Edward suspiró pero hizo lo que le dije.

Gracias –susurré mirando a Alec que solo me lanzó una mirada llena de culpa.

Shh, no debes hablar –me regaño Edward.

Hago lo que quiero; le contesté mentalmente.

Testaruda, no importa las circunstancias

Tengo que despedirme de todos

No puedes hablar, te hará mal

Entonces diles que los quiero mucho y que jamás los olvidaré

¿No podemos omitir lo último?

L-os.. q-quiero… mucho –dije con voz débil. Si Edward no quería cooperar tendría que hacer todo por mi misma, como siempre- Ja-a-más los… olvidaré

Si callarte te va a hacer bien, entonces deberías hacerlo –me dijo Jake.

Claro, cuando quiero que él y Edward estén de acuerdo ¡No, que pecado! Ahora cuando la cosa es contra mí se ponen de acuerdo al instante.

Edward rió levemente y me sacó una sonrisa verlo reír.

Sophy, tienes que resistir –me dijo Bella con voz entrecortada ya que estaba llorando como una condenada. No me gustó nada verla así.

Tienes que convertirla –le dijo Jake a Edward.

No, Edward, ni lo pienses

Tal vez así puedas sobrevivir

No quiero Edward. Quiero que esto sea natural. Si mi hora llegó, que así sea

No llego, la impusieron –mascullo entre dientes.

Un fuerte dolor cruzó mi pecho, un dolor que ni el don de Alec podía disimular. Mi hora se acercaba y aun no me había despedido.

Edward, escucha, eres mi mejor amigo desde que mi vida tiene sentido. Te agradezco por haberme sacado del oscuro abismo que solía ser mi vida y ¿sabes? Hace poco descubrí una cosa: siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Pero por aluna razón siempre lo bloqueé, pero no te lo bloqueé a ti sino a mi misma y tuvimos que vivir todos estos deseos enredados para que yo me diese cuenta que el único y gran amor que tuve en toda mi vida, que fue bastante larga, eres tu. Ahora no me importa morir, eso es lo correcto. Si me quedo lo único que haré es seguir esta cadena de dolores amorosos y todas esas cosas. Así que, si me quieres, si me amas, has esto por mi: cásate con Bella, transfórmala, porque se que puedes, y se muy feliz con ella. Oh, y deja de tratar mal a Jake, aunque él te trate mal, demuéstrale que su relación puede ser diferente. Tu no sabes todo lo que sufre ese chico, yo si lo se, yo se lo que se siente que el amor de tu vida no te corresponda. Te amo mucho Edward, como mejor amigo, como algo más, y nunca, nunca me olvidaré de ti, este donde este. Espero que tu también me recuerdes

Todos los días de mi eterna vida –susurró con voz quebrada- Te amo

No lo suficiente como para que me quede, si lo suficiente para hacerme feliz, pensé.

Miré a mí alrededor. Observé cada una de las caras de las magnificas personas que me rodeaban, aquellas que habían sido parte de esta última etapa de mi vida, sin duda la mejor, a pesar de todo. Les dedique una sincera sonrisa y cerré mis ojos. Deje de sentir mi cuerpo de manera definitiva. Al abrir mis ojos, por raro que suene, vi el escenario de mi muerte desde un ángulo superior. Estaba como volando. Miré hacia el cielo pero en vez de ver el firmamento celeste vi una luz cegadora. Cada vez tenía mas potencia y yo cada vez me sentía… mejor.

Sophy –me llamó una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí por el suelo de nubes esponjosas.

¿Derek?

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 79[/u]: Puro dolor

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía ser una pesadilla. Una horrenda pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero no, todo era demasiado real para ser un mal sueño. Mis lágrimas eran muy reales, las lágrimas de Jake eran muy reales, los ojos llorosos de todos los Cullen eran muy reales, el cuerpo sin vida de Sophy era muy real, el dolor que abatía mi pecho era demasiado real. Es que en verdad había sucedido: Sophy había muerto.

Por un momento una leve esperanza se asomo. Tal vez yo, al ser humana, mal interpretaba la situación. Tal vez el corazón de Sophy aun seguía bombeando sangre pero yo no poseía una gran audición y por eso no me percataba de aquel débil latido.

Edward susurró algo, no lo pude escuchar. Alice, Esme y Rose soltaron un gemido lleno de angustia. No me gusto ni un poco. Las lágrimas de Jake no dejaban de caer por sus morenas mejillas. Nunca antes en mi vida lo había visto tan mal. Verlo así, ver a todos así, me partía el alma. Ver a Sophy sin su luz, me partía aun más el alma ¿Es que acaso me quedaba un pedacito de alma intacta? Seguramente no, estaba toda desmarañada.

Carlisle se acercó a Edward y deposito una mano en su hombro. Edward ni siquiera movió un músculo.

Repentinamente Jake gruñó y como acto reflejo me alejé.

¡Esto es tú culpa! –le gritó a Edward- ¿Por qué no la convertiste?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que mi novio contestara.

Ella no quería –susurró apenas.

¡Esa es tu simple excusa! Ahora por eso esta muerta ¡Muerta! –exclamó moviendo sus brazos de manera exagerada lleno de cólera.

Sus gritos lo único que provocaba era que el llanto aumentara. No sabía de donde mi cuerpo sacaba tanta agua. Seguro en cualquier momento me desmayaba por deshidratación.

Ya no volverá… ¡Es tú culpa! Tenías que mantenerla vigilada ¡La dejaste sola! –seguía gritando.

Me tape los oídos, no quería escuchar nada más. No era el momento para peleas. Todos estábamos mal por la muerte de Sophy y Jacob estaba descargando su dolor de manera equivocada.

¡Ya basta Jacob! –grité harta destapándome los oídos y lanzándole una mirada envenenada- No es momento para esto

Claro, tú lo defiendes como siempre. Total… que ella este muerta te garantiza que lo tienes todo para ti

Mi boca quedo totalmente abierta ¿Cómo había tenido las agallas de decir eso?

Jake tomó conciencia de sus palabras y mordió su labio inferior como si con eso pudiese borrar todo lo que había dicho, pero no podía. Levanté mi mano derecha dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada pero mi golpe se vio interferido por una mano helada.

Te lastimarás –me recordó Edward poniendo mi brazo a un costado de mi cuerpo.

Tenía razón. Si le pegaba acabaría por quebrarme la mano y el golpe para Jake solo sería un leve rose.

Suspiré con fuerza. Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada. Luego me dedique a contemplar a Edward que se veía destrozado. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podían salir de su jaula. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Él me estrechó contra su pecho y por primera vez sentí que me necesitaba más que a nada, pero no solo en forma emocional sino que también física. Por primera vez lo vi débil y a mi me vi fuerte. Acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos y bese su cuello, ya que no alcanzaba su mejilla.

Podía haberme quedado así por horas pero había cosas que hacer. Edward se separó de mí pero no se alejo casi ni un centímetro. Tomo mi mano y me mantuvo pegada a su costado. Ahora Sophy estaba rodeada por los demás miembros de la familia. Que duro debía ser no poder llorar, no poder descargarse ni mostrar los sentimientos a través de lágrimas.

¿Qué haremos con… ella? –preguntó Emmett. Me hacía tan mal verlo así de triste. Estaba mil veces peor que hacía unas horas cuando hablábamos bajo la sombra del árbol del jardín de Esme.

Yo me encargaré –contestó Edward.

Lo mire fijamente ¿Qué planearía hacer con el… cuerpo de Sophy? Tal vez él conocía algún lugar especial para enterrarla… si es que decidía enterrarla.

Jacob ¿Podrías llevar a Bella a su casa? –casi se me cae la quijada. No había ni un quede de odio en la voz de Edward, nada. No solo estaba siendo totalmente cortés sino que también dulce.

Claro –contestó Jake algo confundido por la actitud de mi novio- ¿Vamos?

Aun estaba resentida con él por lo que me había dicho. Me había dolido y mucho y pensaba castigarlo por eso a mi manera. Asentí y quite la mirada de él. Bese a Edward y salude a los demás. Luego de eso me escabullí entre los arbustos del bosque.

¡Bella, espera! –exclamó Jake pero lo ignoré- ¡Bella, vas por el lado equivocado!

Gruñí y me volteé para verlo, no sin antes dedicarle mi mejor mirada asesina.

¿Por donde es, entonces?

No creo que puedas hacer este camino caminando –sonrió levemente- Esta lleno de piedras, es lejos y… tu… sabes que eres propensa a los tropezones. Te lastimaras

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tendrás que cargarme? –me crucé de brazos- Desde ya te digo que no

¿Si estoy en fase cambiaría algo?

Fruncí el gesto y estaba a punto de negar pero Jake me interrumpió.

No podré hablarte –agregó.

Esta bien

Espera un minuto

Se fue corriendo hasta que ya no pude verlo y un minuto y medio después volvió hecho un gran lobo rojizo. Solía caerme mejor como lobo. El hecho de que no pudiese hablar actuaba a su favor.

Me subí sobre él con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo. Me aferré a su pelaje y comenzó a correr a velocidad moderada por entre los árboles.

¿Sabes que te fuiste de boca recién, no?

Asintió con su gigantesca cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos reconocía que había dicho una estupidez.

Tú no tienes idea de cuanto quería a Sophy, ni te lo imaginas. Era una de mis únicas amigas verdaderas, además de Alice –mi voz se cortó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo cual decidí callarme.

Reconocí la parte de bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa. Ya había deambulado por allí tantas veces que ya hasta podía ubicarme. Jake frenó y yo me baje. Desapareció unos minutos y volvió con su forma humana y unos jeans rasgados, nada más. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no lo dude, corrí a abrazarlo y así lloramos los dos juntos.

Perdóname, estaba enojado, no sabía lo que decía –se disculpo entre sollozos.

No hay cuidado

Se la extrañará mucho ¿No?

Demasiado

Cullen debe estar muy mal. Es quien más la conoce

Me separé de él y sequé mis lágrimas.

Esta destrozado, como todos. No se que planea hacer con ella

Si es que decide enterrarla… ¿Podrías pedirle que me diga el lugar? –rasco su cabeza con timidez- Me gustaría visitarla

Desde luego, cuenta con eso

¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta o… te guías desde aquí?

Emm… me guío pero no me molestaría tu compañía

Ambos comenzamos a caminar lentamente. Me aferré de él para no caerme. Lo único que me faltaba era quebrarme alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar al porche de mi casa, me despedí de Jake con un abrazo y luego vi como se alejaba trotando. Entre a la casa sin entusiasmo. Busqué a Charlie pero no estaba. Genial, estaba deprimida y absolutamente sola. No es una buena combinación.

Arrastré los pies hasta el principio de las escaleras. Las subí a velocidad mínima y al llegar a mi habitación me sorprendió encontrarme con Alice.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte. Ella sonrió.

No quería estar sola –me contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Además vi que Charlie no llegaría hasta la hora de cenar y no quería dejarte sola a ti

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Este día me la pasaría dando abrazos pero había una persona a la cual quería abrazar y ya no podía…

Hoy ni la vi –llorisqueé.

Nadie la vio mucho. No quería estar con nadie. Solo se reunía para discutir todo el tema de las tácticas y luego se recluía en su burbuja

Me hubiese gustado hablar con ella antes de… de…

Si, yo también hubiese querido. Digamos que hoy envidié el don de Edward –sonrió pero esa pretendida felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Ambas nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama y nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, resultaba ser hasta placentero.

No se si Edward te acompañe esta noche

¿Por qué no?, se me ocurrió preguntar pero antes de hacerlo me mordí la lengua.

Era entendible, él había perdido a alguien muy importante y tal vez quería estar solo recordando los momentos vividos con ella.

Ya sabes… -prosiguió Alice- él se fue a enterrar el cuerpo de… Sophy y no se si llegue antes de que te duermas. El lugar que escogió no esta del otro lado del mundo pero tampoco acá a la vuelta. Además se quedará un buen momento allí para meditar

Que se tome todo el tiempo que quiera y necesite. Yo estaré bien, es solo por una noche. Sufrió una gran pérdida –dije apenas en susurros.

Si… todos estamos muy mal. Esme por poco se encerró en su habitación pero al final decidió pasarse todo el día en su jardín. Esta muy mal la pobre, al igual que Emmett. Simplemente lo irreconozco. Nunca pensé que se encariñaría tanto con Sophy. Tendrías que verlo, en el sofá sentado con la peor de las caras de tristeza junto con Rose que también esta muy triste. Carlisle falto a trabajar para consolar un poco a la familia y Jasper hace lo que puede…

Pensé que habías dicho que estabas sola –dije confundida.

Es que lo estoy, cada uno esta involucrado en su propio dolor… estar allí con ellos en ese estado es como estar sola

Fruncí los labios. Esta situación estaba siendo terriblemente devastadora para todos. Nadie estaba excepto del sufrimiento que la muerte de Sophy causaba.

Nos quedamos un buen rato charlando hasta que Charlie llego. Alice habló un poco con él, ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía y luego se fue, justo antes de que yo sirviera la cena.

Bella… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Humm… si –respondí insegura ¿Qué querría preguntarme?

Antes de volver pase por lo de Billy y vi a Jacob muy mal. Nunca lo vi así antes… ¿Pasó algo?

Se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

No quería decirle que Sophy había muerto. Él se había encariñado con ella y no quería darle ese disgusto. Una mentirita piadosa no causaría tanto daño.

Yo no le hice nada, si es eso lo que te inquieta. Creo que una… amiga muy cercana tuvo un accidente

¿En serio? ¿Cómo no me entere?

No es de aquí, papá

Oh, pobre chico. Debería darle mis condolencias

No, no debes. Esta muy dolido y… eso lo lastimaría más. Déjalo, que se descargue un momento en soledad. Espera que… digiera la noticia

Si, tienes razón… ¿Estas bien, hija?

Fue gracias a esa pregunta que me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban a punto de liberar una buena cantidad de lágrimas. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces mientras intentaba pensar en alguna mentira creíble.

Si, estoy bien pero tengo sueño. Ya sabes, con el sueño los ojos se me ponen llorosos

Tal vez es mejor que te vayas a dormir y no laves nada si estas tan cansada

No, no es necesario

Hija, si tienes sueño, ve a dormir. No me moriré por lavar un par de platos –dijo en tono bromista. Sonreí.

Gracias, pa

No hay de que

¿Sueño? Eso era lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa si quería recibir a Edward esta noche. Seguro pasaría por mi habitación tarde o temprano, y por lo que había dicho Alice seguramente pasaría muy tarde.

Subí hasta llegar al baño, darme una ducha relajante y duradera. Luego me puse mi pijama, me seque el pelo y lentamente salí del baño para ir a mi habitación. Me senté en el centro de mi cama y mire hacia la ventana ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi amado?

[i]Continuara… [/i]

[b]Deseos enredados [/b]

[u]Capitulo 80[/u]: Por siempre

(Narra Edward)

Los leves latidos de Sophy se volvieron nulos mientras ella cerraba sus hermosos diamantes y exhalaba por última vez aquel aire tibio que salía por su boca.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y apreté los labios. Se había ido, mi Sophy se había ido.

Los llantos de Bella y Jacob eran la triste música de fondo. Yo, a diferencia de los demás, tenía otro tipo de fondo además de los sollozos: los pensamientos de todos. Aunque todo era una monotonía, incluso los pensamientos.

Pude leer los pensamientos de Jacob, que cada vez se alteraban más. Dejó de pensar en el hecho de que Sophy haya muerto y pasó a buscar al, para él obvio, culpable.

¡Esto es tú culpa! –me gritó.

No estaba de humor para una pelea. Y si llegaba a involucrarme en una, con el dolor que me invadía, perdería como el más débil.

Ella no quería –susurré restándole importancia a sus pensamientos que solo me insultaban de mil maneras diferentes.

¡Esa es tu simple excusa! Ahora por eso esta muerta ¡Muerta!

Intenté seguir ignorando lo que decía pero sus palabras me atravesaban, aunque intentaba aparentar que era indiferente. Mi helado corazón estaba partido en miles de fragmentos que difícilmente volvieran a sanar. Había solo una persona que podía repararlo… pero en este momento ella estaba igual de triste que yo. Tenía que preocuparse en su propia sanación.

Ya no volverá… ¡Es tú culpa! Tenías que mantenerla vigilada ¡La dejaste sola! –siguió gritando Jacob. El chico se estaba descargando, por lo cual deje que lo hiciera. Pero no todos soportaban su estado de ánimo. Rose estaba vacilando la idea de empujarlo e incrustarlo contra un árbol. Casi sonrío ante aquella idea.

¡Ya basta Jacob! –gritó Bella, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mi- No es momento para esto

Claro, tú lo defiendes como siempre. Total… que ella este muerta te garantiza que lo tienes todo para ti

La ira invadió mis venas y poco falto para que me abalanzara sobre él, pero tres cosas sucedieron para que no moviera ni un solo músculo. La primera: recordé levemente la voz de Sophy diciéndome: [i]Oh, y deja de tratar mal a Jake, aunque él te trate mal, demuéstrale que su relación puede ser diferente[/i]. La segunda: ni bien Jacob terminó de decir su oración, pensó: [i]¡Diablos! ¿Qué acabas de decir, imbésil? [/i]. Y por ultimo, el tercer hecho por el cual no le arranque la cabeza a Black fue Bella, quien quedo boquiabierta por lo que el chucho le había dicho. La vi dispuesta a aventarle un buen manotazo. Tenía que detenerla, ya que si no lo hacía ella terminaría con la mano quebrada.

Deje a Sophy, no sin antes echarle una mirada, y me moví a gran velocidad para poder detener a Bella. Ella me miro sorprendida, sin comprender.

Te lastimarás –le recordé.

Ella asintió. Posó sus ojos en los míos un buen tiempo, y sin explicación alguna, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez leyó en mis ojos lo mucho que la necesitaba en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, mi familia se despedía de Sophy. Le acariciaba el cabello, o sus mejillas. Trataba de no prestarle atención a los pensamientos de Esme, ya que eran los mas devastadores y los que más daño me hacían. Ella la quería mucho y no le resultaría fácil superar su pérdida. Podía apostar a que se pasaría el día en su jardín canalizando su tristeza.

Deshice el abrazo con Bella y la tomé de la mano.

¿Qué haremos con… ella? –preguntó Emmett, quien estaba destrozado. Nunca antes lo había visto tan triste, nunca.

Yo me encargaré –conteste sin titubear.

Ya tenía todo planeado. Cada día que pasaba Alice estaba más segura de que su visión se cumpliría. Y aunque yo tenía la esperanza de que Sophy pudiera sobrevivir, decidí tomar la precaución de buscar un buen lugar donde enterrar su cuerpo.

Jacob ¿Podrías llevar a Bella a su casa?

Él y Bella me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso de mí pero tenía que hacer lo que Sophy me había pedido, tenía que intentar llevarme mejor con Jacob o por lo menos tratarlo un poco mejor.

Claro –contestó Jacob mientras en su fuero interno pensaba: [i]¿Qué bicho le pico?[/i]- ¿Vamos? –le dijo a Bella quien aun no entendía nada.

Ella le lanzó una corta mirada envenenada y luego se acerco a mí para besarme. Saludó a todos los demás y casi corrió bosque adentro. Me resultó chistoso ver como el chucho corría tras ella mientras le pedía que lo esperara.

Hijo –dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió –solo asentí- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Se de un buen lugar para enterrarla –contesté como un zombie. Eso es lo que parecía, un zombie. Más muerto en vida que nunca antes.

¿Enterrarla? –preguntó Esme mentalmente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

A ella no le agradaba la idea de Sophy recostada en un cajón un par de metros bajo tierra. En realidad no le agradaba ninguna idea, pero no podíamos llevarla a la casa y dejarla acostaba sobre el sofá como si fuese una pieza más del decorado. Y cremarla era… algo que personalmente no me gustaba a mí. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que estaba en un lugar que ella pertenecía y amaba.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. El lugar no esta tan cerca y me llevará un poco de tiempo –concluí.

Tomé el cuerpo de Sophy en brazos y me eche a correr sin importan lo que pensaban los demás. Mi destino era Texas, un lugar soleado, muy soleado. Tendría que haber esperado a que se hiciera de noche, pero no quería esperar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta traspasar las fronteras del estado de Texas. Ahora solo debía encontrar aquel lugar donde la había conocido. Aquel lugar que había sido tan significativo para ella, donde descubrió la existencia de los vampiros, los vegetarianos. Ese día fue un antes y un después en su vida… y también en la mía. Aunque por mucho tiempo había olvidado su existencia siempre estuvo en una parte de mi mente, tal vez era un porción muy pequeña, pero de las veinticuatro horas del día, siempre, al menos por un minuto, el rostro de Sophy cruzaba mi mente. Pero con la existencia de Bella, resultaba casi imposible tomarme el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en Sophy. Bella ocupaba mi mente todo el tiempo y lo demás pasaba a ser insignificante.

Llegué al fin. El lugar casi ni había cambiado. Apenas si había una nueva especie de flor, salvo eso, todo estaba exactamente igual.

Apoyé el cuerpo de Sophy al costado de un árbol y volví a correr, esta vez para buscar una casa, más precisamente, buscaba una pala. No me costó mucho encontrar una, ya que los humanos de aquí al parecer eran bastantes desorganizados. Dejaban todo tirado en los jardines.

Volví al bosque y comencé a cavar a toda velocidad. La tierra volaba sobre mi cabeza mientras a uno metros de donde yo estaba, un gran montón de la misma incrementaba cada vez más su tamaño.

Al fin había terminado pero no tenía ganas de enterrarla, no quería dejarla ir, no podía hacerlo… Me acerque hasta ella, tan linda, tan dulce. Aun sin vida conservaba ese color hermoso de piel. Su cabello castaño caía tapándole toda su espalda. Que diferente hubiese sido todo si yo la hubiera convertido, si hubiese tenido el suficiente autocontrol y la suficiente confianza en mi mismo.

Acaricié el rostro de mi mejor amiga, la mejor de todas. Sonreí levemente al recordarla como humana. Siempre tan valiente, eso nunca cambió. Recordé sus caprichos, sus temores, su… complicado temperamento, y su hermosísima sonrisa. Luego un recuerdo reciente atravesó mi mente: aquella vez donde la besé. No podía entender porque lo había hecho ¿Había sido una táctica provocada por el miedo a que ella se fuera o de verdad yo deseaba hacer eso? Aun no encontraba la respuesta a aquella incógnita grabada con fuego en mi mente. De cualquier manera, yo amaba a Bella, y aunque a Sophy la quería más de lo que debía, eso no cambiaba nada. Bella era mi todo, mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida. Y sin ella, yo no era nada.

Miré por última vez el angelical rostro de la personita más tierna que había visto jamás. La que confió en mi desde el primer momento. Ni Bella había confiado en mi tan rápido como Sophy.

La tomé en brazos nuevamente y la coloqué con delicadeza en el fondo de la fosa. Que pena que no tenía un ataúd o algo por el estilo. No quería echarle toda aquella tierra encima. Miré mi reloj, aun no eran ni las nueve de la noche, tenía tiempo como para "tomar prestado" un lugar donde poner el cuerpo de Sophy. Y eso hice. Encontré uno que estaba hecho de un vidrio delicado y resistente con decorados en madera de pino. Me pareció que iba con la personalidad de Sophy, así que no dude en tomarlo. Tal vez otro día volviera a pagarlo, en ese momento no llevaba dinero.

Enterré a mi mejor amiga y me quede un buen rato juntando flores y decorando aquella porción de tierra removida. Volví a ver mi reloj y ya eran las once menos cuarto. El tiempo había pasado volando, tenía que volver a Forks para ver como estaba mi Bella.

Nunca te olvidaré –susurré- Ni aunque pasen mil años. Te quiero mucho, mejor amiga

Y así me fui velozmente rumbo a mi siguiente destino: Forks.

(Narra Bella)

Ya casi eran las dos de la mañana y yo aun seguía despierta, pero no por mucho tiempo. Mis parpados pesaban como nunca y yo no paraba de cabecear. Pero debía resistirme a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía que seguir esperando a Edward, ya que sabía que vendría tarde o temprano.

Clavé mi vista en la ventana deseando que mi amado apareciera. No aguantaría mucho más, eso estaba claro. Hacía más de tres horas que estaba sentada en el medio de la cama sin nada que hacer. Escuché música, leí un par de páginas de mi libro favorito, pero nada servía para seguir pasando el tiempo, menos con el cansancio que cargaba.

Suspiré con pesadez. Tal vez Edward no llegaría esta noche. Tendría que conformarme con ser su perfecto rostro en mis sueños.

Rendida, apoyé la cabeza sobre mi almohada y lentamente cerré los ojos. Fue cuestión de segundos para sentir algo frío rozar con delicadeza mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me encontré con mi perfecto vampiro contemplándome con una media sonrisa, esa tan hermosa me hacía que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante.

Edward –susurré y me abalancé sobre él.

Repentinamente mis energías habían vuelto y el sueño había pasado a ser cosa del pasado.

¿Cómo estas? –le pregunté luego de alejarme un poco de él para ver su rostro.

Mejor –mustió con una leve sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

También mejor

Se me quedo mirando con el ceño repentinamente fruncido.

Es muy tarde Bella, debes dormir –me regañó.

Estaba esperándote –le dije como una niña pequeña. Él me sonrió con dulzura.

No tenías que hacerlo

Si, si tenía. Estaba preocupada por ti

Me recosté sobre mi cama y Edward hizo lo mismo. Me aseguré de estrecharme contra él lo más que podía. Me importaba un comino el frío de su cuerpo.

Bella… quiero contarte lo que pasó aquel día con… Sophy

Antes me hubiese vuelto loca con tal de saber que era lo que él quería decirme sobre lo ocurrido con Sophy, pero ahora no quería saber nada.

No… no quiero hablar de eso –le dije.

Pero Bella, necesito decírtelo

¿Ustedes se besaron? –pregunté repentinamente.

Eso era algo que Sophy me había dicho pero para estar seguros, lo volví a preguntar.

Si –contestó apenado- Pero…

¿Ese beso cambio lo que sientes por mí? –le interrumpí.

No, para nada –me dijo seguro.

Entonces no hay porque seguir hablando del asunto

Me miro con las cejas enarcadas. No comprendía mi actitud.

Creí que te enojarías

No es que sea muy feliz. Pero ya paso, no fue con mala intención, estoy segura de eso. Aunque te advierto Cullen –agregué en tono serio- si vuelves a besar a otra chica que no sea yo… pobre de ti…

Edward soltó una carcajada.

¿Es eso una amenaza? –preguntó aun riendo.

No… es solo una advertencia

Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa no se borraba ni por un minuto. Era bueno verlo feliz nuevamente. Eso sanaba a mi alma que había sido dañada hacía bastantes horas atrás.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, tanto, que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Lanzó una bocanada de aire, haciendo que su aliento frío impactara en mi cara y me plagara de su delicioso aroma dulce.

Te amo –me susurró.

Y yo a ti… ¿Crees que Alice pueda reanudar los preparativos de nuestra boda? Aunque no lo creas… ya no soporto las ansias de unirme a ti en todo modo posible

Créeme que ya a reanudado los preparativos –sonrió- Y me alegra saber que ya no estas en contra de casarme conmigo

Aunque debo admitir que más que la ceremonia, me emociona la noche de bodas

Sonreí al ver su expresión de terror, combinada con picardía.

No cambias más, amor

No –concordé- Espero no cambiar cuando tu me transformes, porque lo harás ¿Verdad?

Te lo prometí –dijo a regañadientes.

¡Alégrate! Estaremos juntos, para siempre

Para siempre

Ambos sonreímos. Me tomo delicadamente de la cara y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Habíamos tenido bajas y altas en este último tiempo y no sabíamos que nos avecinaba el futuro, pero podíamos estar seguros de una cosa: nada, jamás, nos separaría.

[i] The end[/i]


End file.
